TMNT X Pokemon
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: Based on the 2012 incarnation of TMNT. Don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Season 1 Episode 1: The Beginning

Splinter: My sons, you have trained very well for all these years. I am quite impressed.

Splinter is both the adoptive father and Sensei of all four of the Turtles. He is wise, mature, and highly trained in the art of Ninjutsu. Master Splinter is the teacher and adoptive father of the Ninja Turtles. He has trained the Turtles in the art of Ninjitsu, but they are not ninja masters yet. Splinter is mature, serious, and protective. He fights with various ninja weapons and fights with many ninja skills. Any villain wishing to harm his sons will have to go through him first. Splinter has black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose. He still wears the red kimoto that he wore in Japan. Unlike all of his past incarnations, Splinter is considerably taller than all of the Turtles. Splinter is many things to the Turtles - A wise sensei, protective parent, loving father, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. He is determined to train and protect his new family at all costs. The fact that he has gone through decades of ninja training does not only mean that he is always fierce when he fights, but that he's also remarkably in tune with the universe. Splinter can be very strict when it comes to training and letting his sons venture up to the surface, as seen in many episodes. At certain times, he may use harsh methods in order for them to learn a lesson, as seen in "The Pulverizer Returns!", in which he took away his sons' weapons so they could learn to fight outside of their typical environment. Nonetheless, Splinter is a loving father who only wants what is best for his sons, and will do anything that he can to protect them from harm's way. Splinter seems to dislike anyone that lays a hand on the Turtles. This is emphasized in "It Came From The Depths", as he battled Leatherhead because the alligator threatened to harm the Turtles. Splinter's absolute worst fear is losing his family all over again to the Shredder, as seen in "Panic In The Sewers". His fear of losing the Turtles to the Shredder caused him to push their training to the point where they become exhausted, stressed, and antsy; though he does eventually apologize for it. It is very possible that Splinter fears the fact that the Turtles will leave him someday, as this was one of the notions that the Rat King (in "I, Monster") used against him in an attempt to control his mind. As human, he was great powerful fighter of Ninjitsu as a master. He was training for his entire life when he was very young. He has mastered many skills and has great abilities such as great strength, acrobatics, speed, stamina, and endurance greater than any athlete. As a master of Ninjutsu, Splinter is knowledgeable, speedy and has greater strength. He can take down larger opponents without a whole lot of effort, as demonstrated in "It Came from the Depths". His strength was shown that he was able to slap his hand against Dogpound and toss him into the air by a back hand and use his anger to take off the heavy pillars of his back for revenge for Leo and Leatherhead. In Return to New York, he easily defeated three Shredder mutants in a very short battle. His jaws are powerful enough to break some forms of metal like Shredder's weapon, like a sword. His skills of Ninjutsu are so remarkably high that even Rahzar (back when he was still Dogpound) referred to him as "one of the best" and claimed that "he's as skilled as Master Shredder, but he doesn't have the stomach to finish the fight". Though the Shredder's skills of Ninjutsu often seem to be to be higher due to his knowledge of forbidden techniques (even surprising Yoshi), he has been defeated by Splinter twice (once in Japan just before the fire that burned the Hamato home and again in Showdown). He is a great teacher to those who will like to train as he train his four sons for 15 years of their lives. He even trains April well enough to defend herself from enemies. He even told them that weapons usual chose their owner not the other way around. He can easily detect when an enemy is coming. This is either do to excellent hearing that he got when he mutated or his "balanced mind" but this type of power or ability when he was human couldn't hear the noise that April was hearing. Similarly to April, he appears to possess a rare sensitivity gift. He has a very special skill that is powerful but could be even be much stronger for being a mutant to use his fingers to push away his enemies as shown on the Shredder to be able to injure his arm. He is shown to have a lot of abilities that ordinary rats possess - namely running on all fours. His speed is capable for him to get behind Dogpound. He probably can see in the dark like regular rats do. He had shown in his feral state that he was able to smell cheese outside of his cage from Baxter Stockman glass. Splinter is skilled with the usage of many weapons as well as showing he is able to adept to all weapons that he can find that is around even a magazine. His stealth is a combination of his speed to get pass his enemies like Dogpound. He can even jump very well to Shredder's window. He shows amazing wisdom to give to anyone as for his fighting intelligence he can ways for his sons to escape when being hold tight they can escape from their enemies by making then loose focus as shown that he was able to escape the strength of Raph by licking him. Both are great for a mutant of his age (50) he seems to be very well to fight. This is shown that he is well enough to take attacks from Shredder as he was able to go toe-to-toe with him. He was able to defeat Foot Ninjas, Fishface, and Dogpound with absolute ease before he fought against the Shredder in a long brutal fight. Even when countless heavy pillars fell on him during another fight with Shredder, he was still more than capable of fighting competently against his opponent. He was able to endure the attack from the Mind Controlled Slash mace.

Leonardo: Thank you, Sensei.

Leonardo or Leo is one of the four main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. He is the Karai's younger adoptive brother, and older brother of Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, and the eldest Male child to Master Splinter. He is "The Leader" of the team. The leader of the Turtles, Leonardo aspires to be a brave, decisive, perfect hero. Unfortunately, he's an inexperienced teen (for the moment at least) with three smart-aleck brothers. It's the gap between his aspiration and current situation that is the greatest source of frustration in Leo's life. He's the most driven of the four Turtles, training and studying relentlessly. He tends to be hard on himself, but his diligence does not go unnoticed; he is the favored student of Splinter, whose approval he very much craves. Leo is an emerald green colored mutant turtle with sapphire blue eyes. He wears a blue mask where the tails length range between Donnie and Mikey's. Like Raph, Leo doesn't have much changes to his physical appearance like all his previous incarnations, except for the fact that his green skin is slightly darker than the others. His height ranges between Raph and Donnie's. Like the intro states he is the leader and makes the commands which sometimes bothers his brothers especially Raph. Leo is the most serious and disciplined out of all the turtles and is of course their leader. He has a lot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He watches a T.V. Show called "Space Heroes" and wants to be just like the captain he sees on T.V. Overall, Leo acts as a big brother to the turtles and as a teacher's pet to Master Splinter. He was chosen to be the leader because of his willingness not by his skill. Leo is the most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Donnie, always acting like a guide and sometimes even a parent to his brothers. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Leo is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Donnie. Though Donnie is more of a techy geek. Leo loves "Space Heroes" and tends to try to be like the hero on there, much to the annoyance of his brothers. He also tries too hard to act like a hero and says cheesy lines, which annoy Mikey, Donnie and Raph. He is the wisest, most experienced and balanced of the team and demonstrates many important qualities needed in a leader. Leo does his best to lead the team, but he sometimes second-guesses himself and his constant sibling rivalry with Raphael can cause problems for the team and puts a strain on his relationship with Raph. He often tries to compare himself to the main character of "Space Heroes", Captain Ryan, which annoys his brothers. Like other incarnations, Leo is a perfectionist. He developed a crush on Miwa/Karai. He is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. Like his brothers, he is a master ninja and is very agile, able to leap over rooftops and avoid attacks from enemies, including gunfire, weapons, and punches and kicks. He is pretty strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he is mainly a well balanced ninja. Since an actual turtle can pull 5x its body weight, he and his brothers have been mutated and trained for 15 years as master martial artists by Master Splinter, so their strength has been amplified as a result. Despite being a turtle, he is not slow. He can run fast enough to avoid laser fire from a Kraang weapon. He can also move things at enhanced speeds too, like twirling his katana blades. Like his brothers, he is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. He uses katana blades in a traditional niten-ryu style. He has the normal ability of a turtle to get into his shell. His healing factor seem to work while in water, where he woke up after the villainous fight 3 months later but the fight left him very injured. He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. He shown off his high stamina in The Invasion, he was able to handle and stay much alive while the long Foot-Bot challenge, he was also able to defeat all of Shredder's henchmen, but all that work worn him out giving Shredder the chance to finish him off. He was taught how to use ninjitsu to heal himself and others using a special technique by Splinter. It was effective in removing venom that had no cure.

Ninetales: And your Pokemon partners have also grown well. Undertow, Sputnik, Sparky, and Pyro. You have serve them well. That makes me very pleased.

This fox-like, quadruped Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has nine, long tails, each tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. Ninetales has gleaming red eyes that are said to give it the ability to control minds. Its ears are pointed, and it has long, slender legs with three-toed paws. Ninetales is a very vengeful Pokémon that has been known to curse those who mistreat it. This intelligent Pokémon is able to understand human speech easily. It can live for 1,000 years, due to the energy within its nine tails, each of which is said to have a different mystical power. The anime has shown that it can swim. It can be found living in grasslands.

Vaporeon (Undertow): Thank you, Kitsune.

Vaporeon is a composite creature sharing physical traits of aquatic and land animals. It is a quadruped with three small toes on each foot and dark blue paw pads on the hind feet. Vaporeon's body is light blue with dark blue marking around its head and a ridge down its back. This Pokémon has a split tailfin that has been mistaken for a mermaid's in the past. It has a white ruff around its neck, and three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing. It is said that rain will come within a few hours if Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate. Vaporeon is mostly found in urban settings and is rarely seen in the wild, but it can also be found near clean, fresh lakes. It has evolved to become better suited to an aquatic lifestyle. In addition to developing gills, it has a cell composition similar to water molecules. This structure allows Vaporeon to melt into water at will and keeps it camouflaged as it swims.

Ninetales: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Splinter, is it okay if we could go up to the surface?

Donatello, often shortened to Don or Donnie is a fictional character and one of the four protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and all related media.[1[2] He is co-creator Peter Laird's favorite Turtle. Donatello returns in Nickelodeon's new 2012 animated series, now wielding a bō staff which converts to a naginata (Japanese halberd). In this version, Donatello has a crush on April O'Neil (who is also in teenage years in this adaptation). It appears that Donatello has a more prominent role in this series compared to the original 1987 series, being more active and purpose-driven, but at times does not understand and/or has a hard time grasping the lectures of Master Splinter. His character design was also updated, giving him a gap in his teeth and a taller, leaner appearance than his brothers. Donnie is voiced by Rob Paulsen (who was Raph's voice actor in the 1987 animated series).

Espeon: Yeah, please? I want to see it.

Espeon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws. It is covered in fine, lilac fur. This velvety fur is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. Its ears are large, and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. The gem boosts the psychic powers that it gained to protect its Trainer from harm. It also has a thin, forked tail that quivers when it predicts its opponent's moves. Espeon is rare in the wilderness, and is more commonly found in urban areas.

Splinter: I don't know...

Raph: You know we can't be here forever, right?

Raphael, often shortened to Raph, is a fictional character and one of the four protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and all related media.[1] Raphael is voiced by Sean Astin in the 2012 series.[6] In this incarnation, he is described (in the theme song) as having "the most attitude on the team". During the first portion of the first episode, "Rise of the Turtles", it was shown that he has exceptional agility, able to dodge all of Donatello's bo staff strikes, before snatching the staff and breaking it. It is also implied that he has won several times before, as he says to Donatello "drop the staff, and no one gets hurt" to which Donatello replies, "I did last time, but you still hurt me." After defeating Donatello, Raphael then won the training tournament by throwing Leo with one of his sai. However, when Splinter congratulated them, Raph bragged about his victory, which caused Splinter to hit a pressure point on his neck and forced him to compliment his brothers. He is once again an impulsive hothead, and also has a normal pet turtle named Spike, which later mutates and becomes this show's version of Slash. His relationship with Leonardo was generally tense, Leonardo's more patient approach contrasting with Raphael's aggression, but he developed a greater appreciation for Leonardo's skills when Raphael's own attempt to serve as the leader showed him that he couldn't cope with the pressure of taking responsibility for his brothers' safety, preferring to risk himself rather than them. With Michelangelo he insults him but he cares. This is shown when in "New Friend, Old Enemy" he comforts Mikey when he is feeling down, by telling him that he is an awesome guy. Raphael's relationship with Donatello involves (rarely serious) threats, glares, hitting and insulting, like in "I, Monster", where he throws a rat at him to get him to stop talking. However, Donatello cares for Raph, for instance having a hard time insulting him in "Turtle Temper", and trying to give him a hand when he is later in the van with the Kraang. Raphael is also petrified of cockroaches until he managed to defeat the mutant cockroach, Spyroach. Raphael's character design was updated, giving him green eyes as well as a small, lightning-shaped chip out of his plastron across his left shoulder. His shell shows a great deal of distinct battle damage (considerably more than those of his brothers), and the tails of his mask are tattered and worn. In this sense, it is obvious that he does not care about getting hurt too much in a fight. In "New Girl In Town", he states that he has no problem risking his own life, but he cannot stand to, and therefore will not, risk the lives of his brothers.

Splinter: True but...

Ninetales: Raph has a point. They're old enough to see the surface world. I trust them completely. And you should as well, Splinter.

Splinter: All right. I will allow you to go to the surface. But you have to promise me you'll come back before sunrise.

Mikey: We will! No worries!

Michelangelo, often shortened to Mike or Mikey, is a fictional character and one of the four protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and all related media.[1] His signature weapons are dual nunchucks, though he has also been portrayed using other weapons, such as a grappling hook, manriki-gusari, tonfa, and a three-section staff (in some action figures). More fun-loving than his brothers, and usually portrayed as the youngest of the group Michelangelo was given a much bigger role in the 1987 cartoon series, directed at a younger audience, than in the more serious original comic books[2] which were aimed at an older audience. He often coins most of their catchphrases, such as "Cowabunga!". Like all of the brothers, he is named after a Renaissance artist; in this case, he is named after Michelangelo Buonarroti. The spelling of the character's name varies from source to source, and he has been alternately shown as both Michelangelo and Michaelangelo.[3] In the new 2012 series, Michelangelo uses both a kusarigama and nunchucku. His character design was updated as well, making him slightly shorter than his brothers and giving him dark freckles as well as shorter tails on his mask. Mikey is voiced by Greg Cipes.[5] Mikey is once again portrayed as the youngest brother and is prone to goofing off rather that focusing on his training. However, he is still an impressive fighter. His natural affinity for the martial arts is present with his ability to learn moves after seeing it only a few times. He also has the ability to fight without "thinking", once deflecting Splinter's blows while listening to music with his eyes closed, which was something that Donatello had to learn (Although he was unable to do this when directly asked to fight without thinking in their first fight with the telepathic Victor Falco). Mikey seems to respect Leonardo and although there are few scenes with them interacting together in the first two seasons, it's clear that Leonardo cares about his younger brother. In season three, however, the two of them go on missions together. While looking for Karai one evening, they worked together to rescue their brothers, April, and Casey from Bebop and Rocksteady. After Karai is captured by Shredder, Leo volunteers to go solo to find a way to help her, Mikey tags alongside him and assures he is there for him. When Mikey gets eaten by the MegaShredder, Leo fights with all of his might to save him. After Mikey escapes from inside the monster, Leo is overjoyed to see him alive and is proud of the work they have done. Raphael is normally seen as the one Mikey loves to hang out with, usually to Raph's ire. Although Raph repeatedly gives Mikey a beat down for his antics (usually in the form of slapping him to make him shut up) he occasionally shows a more sensitive side when Mikey is feeling down. Particularly at the end of season 2 and the first half of season 3, Raphael is much kinder to Michelangelo and often refers to him affectionately as "little brother". He is also less inclined to slap Mikey, instead flicking him with a finger as a sort of "warning". Of all his brothers, Mikey seems to be the closest to Donatello. This probably stems from the fact that although they are very different they both share a curiosity about things outside ninjutsu. Mikey greatly admires Donnie's new gadgets and is normally the first to test them out,. Mikey additionally enjoys creating names for all the mutated forms of villains in the series, naming ones like "Dogpound" and "Fishface". He even is upset with Donnie when he decides a name (Newtralizer) before Mikey gets the chance, and Donatello yells at Mikey when he attempts to name the mutated Kirby O'Neil "Wingnut" - "You are NOT giving Mr. O'Neil a MONSTER NAME!" Although Mikey isn't the fastest of mind and has a tendency to make mistakes, it's very clear that all of his brothers care very deeply for him. They all show great distress when he gets hurt or is in trouble, and anger at the one who threatens him, i.e. when Baxter Stockman is throwing Mikey around like a sack of potatoes when he is in his more advanced armor. More often than not, Raphael is the one to shout Mikey's name first and attack whoever has harmed his little brother, and was distraught when Mikey was injured during his (Raphael's) brief period as leader of the team. Master Splinter has yet to reveal what it is Michelangelo must improve on, other than a need to focus. In the First Nickelodeon TMNT Comic Master Splinter tells how Mikey has more raw talent than his three brothers combined. Later in an episode saying that Mikey has his "challenges" too. And even if Mikey can give his brothers grief, they will always care and love him and have his back. It is heavily implied that this version of Michelangelo has some form of ADHD. Unlike past incarnations, Mikey does not say his famous "Cowabunga" catchphrase, but instead says "BOO-YA-KA-SHA!" He usually does this when doing accomplishing something or attacking an enemy. In the episode "Meet Mondo Gecko" the character Jason (AKA Mondo Gecko) uses 'cowabunga' as his own catchphrase, and Michelangelo says it's "too old school" but later asks if he can use it from time to time. In the episode "Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind", he says "Booyakabunga" (a mixture of both Booyakasha and Cowabunga). Michelangelo also has an affinity for animals in this incarnation, as well as a fear of squirrels. Whilst he is more interested in comics and cartoon shows (such as Crognard the Barbarian and Super Robo Mecha Force Five) than animals, he adopted a cat April found on the street after the cat ate some mutagen Mikey had spilled ice cream in, resulting in the arable and delicious Ice Cream Kitty; most likely this incarnation's version of Klunk. Michelangelo's relationship with Ice Cream Kitty parallels Raphael's with pre-mutation Spike, wherein he will tell Ice Cream Kitty his innermost feelings and fears, and not feel judged by them - as often his brothers find Mikey's concerns and thoughts too silly to be worth their time, though said concerns end up being true quite often; such as the existence of the Kraang in "Rise of the Turtles Pt1". Bearing this in mind, however, Michelangelo does not seem to have any special relationships with animals like he has done in other incarnations, though he still cares for animals deeply, as exhibited by his caring for April's chickens whilst the Turtles are at April's old farmhouse at the start of season 3. In season 4, when traveling with his brothers, April, Casey, and a robot called the Fugitoid, Mikey's mind in invaded by microscopic aliens, but his brothers soon chase the robots in a strange world in Mikey's subconscious and soon defeat them, putting Mikey's mind back to normal.

Jolteon: So can we go now?

Jolteon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with a spiky fringe around its tail and a white ruff around its neck. Its ears are large and pointed, and its eyes and small nose are black. It has slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad. In addition to the ability to become sharp like needles, Jolteon's fur also amplifies the electrical charges produced by its cells. It can also store and generate negative ions in its fur, which create a sparking noise. This Pokémon is most often found in cities and towns under the ownership of Trainers.

Splinter: Yes.

They leave in joy.

Splinter: Sons... (sighs)

Ninetales: I understand, Splinter... I understand.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They explore the surface.

Flareon: This place is amazing!

Espeon: It is...

Jolteon: And this pizza is incredible~!

Vaporeon: Yeah... Now we should head home.

Jolteon: Already?!

Donnie: Wait... Who's that?

April: Mikoto, are you sure that would work?

April O'Neil is a fictional character from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and all related media. In all of the TMNT continuities, she is a good friend of the Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. April made her first appearance in the Mirage comic series in 1984 as a computer programmer. She was later portrayed as a strong-willed news reporter in the Turtles' first animated series, as a warrior in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comic produced by Archie Comics, and various other personas in different TMNT media. Mae Whitman voices April O'Neil in the 2012 computer-animated series. Much unlike her previous counterparts, she is a sixteen-year-old teenage (as opposed to being a young adult in her late twenties) and possesses exceptionally strong psychic powers, which she eventually learns to develop more and increase drastically throughout the fourth season. This is due to her being a half human, half Kraang-mutant as her mother was abducted and experimented on by the Kraang before she was born. Her inherent psionic abilities are first hinted at in Monkey Brains when she had sensed that a mutant-monkey was in fact a human scientist; merely saying that she just gets a feeling about things, which indicates that she also possesses ESP. Her sixth sense enabled her to hear far off sounds, even Splinter could not. Befriending the Turtles' after they rescue her from the Kraang, she is a valuable and dependable ally; able to go up the surface in broad daylight when the Turtles cannot. She is later offered by Splinter to trained in ninjitsu in order to become a full-fledged kunoichi. Her originally weapon weapon is a metal Tessen fan, but later earns a special tanto sword to symbolize her high status as a ninja. At one point, April had a brief falling out with the Turtles' when their cockiness had caused her father Kirby to mutate into a bat. She later forgives them. She is mentally capable of sensing the presence of others nearby, seeing into a person's very soul, and psionically hearing the thoughts of the Kraang. Under pressure, she emits an incredibly strong psionic wave that incapacitates those around her. At one point, she displayed the telekinetic ability to levitate several cards in midair, and became mentally linked with a fish-bird-worm mutant. In the 14-episode Outer Space saga, April donned a yellow spacesuit and used a ray gun for defense. For the second half of Season 4, it is now black with yellow stripes to indicate her high status as full-fledged kunoichi. Upon being given a fragment of the mystical Sol Star from the ancient Aeons, her psionic abilities grew considerably stronger and more developed; to the point of having full and far much stronger use of her telekinesis, able to detect lies, and sense incoming danger. She even began telekinetically controlling the direction of her Tessen fan, making its targeting range more accurate from a distance. She eventually learned to erect exceptionally strong shields made of light yellow-colored telekinetic energy, make a soft landing, and lift herself and her friends in the air by encasing them in a light yellow orb of telekinetic energy.

Mikoto: Of course it'll work, April! My invention of creating an orb that can take a person anywhere will be amazing! It's like having an instant travel around the world within seconds! It'll work for sure!

 **Name: Mikoto  
Nickname: Miko  
Gender: Female  
Personality: ****Mikoto is very jittery and very adventurous. She loves to explore or invent new things. Miko is very intelligent. She is able to detect and analyze situations in a matter of seconds. Despite her intelligence she never rebounds with her she draws or works on new ideas she is often absorbed in her own world and very silent. But actually she is not the silent type. On the contrary, Miko loves to explain things and is very discussion joyfully. However, Miko has her own point of view and it is not easy to change her opinion. She says her opinion and stands for it, no matter what other people say. It doesn't matter to her what other people think about her. She is always herself, no matter what. You can say that Miko is very stubborn. Usually Miko is not that easy provoke, but if it comes to an quarrel then she can be very aggressive and loud. She hates to be bossed around and generally act according to her own she often argued with people like Leo. In addition, Miko loves to fight. That's because of the Serum the kraang tested on her. Evenso she doesn't show it as much as Raph and Casey do, she has lots of fun during fights. Mikoto is very temperamentally.** **Miko is very resilient and an optimist .She always tries to see the good in everything, even with setbacks. So you can say that she is very patient. Still, she finds it hard to deal with slow-witted people. She just doesn't know what she should talk about with them. Nevertheless, Miko is always helpful, helping others happy with their problems and tries to always stay friendly. Just don't argue with her and everything is fine.  
Appearance: Black top with overalls and pink strips on it. Black socks and shoes. Belt buckle with star on it. Polka dot headband with bow  
Abilities: ****Even so Mikoto doesn't really look like such a great fighter, she really is one. When she still was human, she had no idea of how to fight or protect herself. This changed when the Kraang used a new serum on her. She now was able to use Nin- and Taijutsu perfectly. She can't really remember how much she had to train, because the Kraang had the control over her mind. But the fact that she mastered Nin- and Taijutsu didn't change the fact that she is more fast than strong. Her body is made for speed and agility, not for physical strength. Miko ownes a Weapon, the M-Staff, but she prefers to fight without it most of the time. Besides Miko is able to use impressive quick logical thinking and mathematical calculations while in combat, just like Donnie.  
Weapon: Bo-staff (made out of special metal)  
Inventions: ****The Cel-Port - The Cel-Port is a teleporter which looks like a barcelet, Mikoto always weres him on her Hand.** **The M-Staff - The M-Staff is kinda Bo-Staff and Mikoto's weapon. She invented him herself and is really proud of how it turned out.  
Website: /wiki/Mikoto**

Rockruff: But what happens if someone has air sickness?!

Rockruff is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It is primarily light brown with a darker brown muzzle, paws, and ear tips. It has large blue eyes, button ears, a short muzzle with a triangular pink nose, and a short tuft of fur on each cheek. Around its neck is a ruff of grayish-white fur stubbed with dark brown pebbles. The dark brown markings on its paws extend to a thin point on each wrist and ankle. It has a grayish-white tail that curls tightly over its back and is covered in fluffy fur. Rockruff has an excellent sense of smell. It will never forget an odor after smelling it once. There are tales of it reuniting with its Trainer after becoming lost by following the faintest traces of scent. This Pokémon is very sociable and will greet others by rubbing them with the rocks around its neck. As it ages, Rockruff becomes wilder. Once it is close to evolving, it will begin to howl when the sun goes down. It has been said to leave its Trainer's side and return once it has evolved. A persistent Pokémon, it will keep going until it outlasts foes that are even more powerful.[1]

Snowpard: Don't worry about that. It's so fast that people with air sickness won't be able to be effected. It's perfect for everyone!

 **049: Snowpard (** **art/049-Snowpard-428619185)**  
 **The Snowy Pouncer Pokemon**  
 **Type: Ice**  
 **Ability: Snow Cloak/Intimidate**  
 **Height: 2'00" 0.6m**  
 **Weight: 23.8lbs 10.8kg**  
 **Evolution: Frozaber (** **art/050-Frozaber-428633538)**  
 **Description: They use their white, spotted fur as camouflage and their soft paws allow them to sneak around without being noticed. They pounce on anything that moves as a way of playing.**

Rockruff: Really?!

Snowpard: Really!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikoto: You know, would you have a not-so-normal life?

April: A not-so-normal life?

Snowpard: Yeah! A life full of action, adventures, meeting strange people, inventions that are so cool, advanced, and complexed, and other things?! I could use that as a life-style anytime without worrying about school and homework.

Mikoto: Agree! It'll be awesome!

April: Well, it can't just happen in the whim.

?: Halt! Are you the girl that goes by the name of April O'Neil?

Rockruff: (growling)

April: And what if I am?! Who are you?!

?: Normans will not give any information. You will surrender to us Normans or Normans will use force upon both of you.

The Kraang use human disguises or "Normans" in order to blend in with society. They were created by Bishop, later stolen by the Kraang. The disguise consists of a black suite, blue shirt, navy blue tie, and synthetic fake skin. Underneath is a Kraangdroid.

Mikoto: No way!

April: I won't go with you! Rocky, Stone Edge!

Rockruff: Stone Edge!

Mikoto: Snowy, use Ice Fang!

Snowpard: Ice Fang!

Snowy bites hard on Norman but his arm came right out when he lets go.

Snowpard: What?! (spitting out) Yuck! They're robots?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikoto: Robots?! That's amazing! Someone had really made such advancements in the world of technology and robotics!

April: Less talking, more running for our lives!

Together: (running)

[SHOOTING]

Donnie: They need our help!

Espeon: We have to save them!

Leo: Guess we have no other choice. Turtles, move out!

Everyone: Right!

 _April..._

Everyone: (panting)

April: Darn, a dead-end.

Norman: The girl that goes by the name of April O'Neil don't have the place to hide. You will now surrender and come with Normans or will be executed.

Mikoto: Like we say, we're not going anywhere with you!

Norman: (shoots)

April: Miko, look out!

April pushes Mikoto away but got shot near her chest.

April: (grunting loudly)

Everyone: April!

Rockruff: Now you done it! Stone...!

Espeon: Psybeam!

Rockruff: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Norman 2: What is this?

Leo: Leave them alone!

Vaporeon: Or we'll make you!

Norman 3: Normans, attack these strange unidentifiable creatures!

They started to fight.

Snowpard: Is this all coming true?!

Rockruff: Seems so! This feels like a dream I'm having!

Snowpard: But so real at the same time! We should help them!

Rockruff: Agree! Stone Edge!

Snowpard: Ice Beam!

Flareon: Huh?

Rockruff: We're going to help you out!

Snowpard: Yeah! But you should take April somewhere safe!

Flareon: April?!

Jolteon: That's her name, dude?

Rockruff: Yes! We need to get outta here! Now!

Freya: (shoots) Stay away from them in the name of justice and order! And you better let go of my brother, you freaks! (shoots)

 **Name: Freya McKinley  
** **Other names: mostly, people call her Frey  
** **Songs that describe her: Break the Ice ( By Britney Spears ) watch?v=eQFIKP… Trouble ( By Bitter:Sweet ) watch?v=PBECqp… Lady Marmalde ( By Christina Aguilera ) watch?v=xi7sJ-…  
** **Hair: Blonde  
** **Eyes: Green  
** **Appearance: Freya's casual clothing consists of a turquoise miniskirt and a dark blue tank top, Grey hoodie, black knee length socks and long brown boots. She has long blonde wavy hair that a part of is tied in a side ponytail on the left side of her head with a purple hair tie. She carries a red shoulder strapped bag.  
** **Personality: Freya is a strong willed, quick thinking and fiery spirited person, but she is also very sassy and classy. She likes to do things on her own and in her own unique way. Her sassy side makes her slightly cheeky, and at some times a bit flirty in her words and actions, but she does not use this to her advantage. She does not like giving up easily and would even fight to the end to protect the innocent, even if she doesn't know them. Freya does have a hidden soft and understanding side, which makes easier for people to gain trust in her. She is loyal to all of her friends and family. She is not afraid to stand up for others. As a part of her protectiveness and fiery side, Freya can be a little bit reckless, sometimes jumping ahead of things first and not planning on what to do with the situation  
** **Fears: Her worst fear is the thought of a friend, family member or loved one is in danger or injured. Because of this, she cares deeply for her friends and family  
** **Likes: Secret agent movies, secret agents ( especially the female ones )  
** **Relationship info:  
** **Father: Henry McKinley, Freya's father is the chief of a police force  
** **Mother: Pamela McKinley( Deceased )  
** **Brother: Jackson ' Jax ' McKinley, is a skilled scientist and an inventor. He knew April's father since he was young and was inspired by him to become a scientist. He was also kidnapped by the Krang. Freya looked up to Jax and loved him so much, because he was a good older brother to her and that he always took care and helped her. When she discovered that her brother had been kidnapped, Freya was heartbroken and is trying everything that she can to rescue him.  
** **Close friends:  
** **April o' Niel: Freya is April's childhood friend that she hasn't seen in years. April almost had forgotten about her because Freya moved to a different school, but they were reunited again.  
** **Friends:  
** **Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo  
** **Crush:  
** **Raphael ( She has a secret crush on him, but denies it through her sassy and classy demanour. He also has a crush on her, but doesn't tell anyone )  
** **Abilities: Freya keeps a expandable, strong police baton that she keeps in her bag so she can quickly whip it out when in the face of danger. Because Freya took self defense classes when she was little, she knows how to perform several fighting moves, mostly kicks. When Freya snuck into her brother's abandoned laboratory, She found her father's taser gun stashed away secretly. The taser gun was revealed to be a technologically modified Krang weapon, powered by the same source that the krang uses for their laser guns. Her brother experimented with the source and inserted it into the taser gun. The gun is able to shoot two electrified taser strings and shoot lasers. Freya uses this taser gun for long range combat. The Taser gun could also be set to ' Stun Mode ' which shoots a spark ball that only just stuns the opponent and doesn't kill them. The taser gun is only used in much more 'serious' battles.  
** **Quotes/Catchphrases: " C'mon, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself...", " Hey, trust me, I got this ok? " " What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?"**

Mikoto: Huh?

Freya: (punches Norman) Give me back my brother!

Norman: Normans, shoot this girl immediately.

Raph: Watch out! (grabs Freya) Let's just get to the roof and get outta here!

Donnie: (carries April) Right!

They were able to escape.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Rooftops..._

Donnie: It looks bad. We need to get her treated in the lair.

Freya: The lair? Are you serious?! April needs to go to the hospital!

Raph: You know her?

Freya: Of course! I used to go to her school when we were younger! I haven't seen her for years!

Mikoto: But who are you?

Leo: I am Leonardo. And these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. But you can call us Leo, Raph, Donnie/Don, and Mikey/Mike.

Mikoto: Nice to meet you. I'm Mikoto but you can call me Miko. And this is Snowy the Snowpard.

Snowpard: Snowpard!

Rockruff: I'm Rocky the Rockruff!

Freya: And I'm Freya. Nice to meet 'cha!

Mikey: Awesome! Real human friends!

Donnie: But we need to worry about her. Let's head to lair so I could treat her.

Raph: And you have to come with us and tell us your side of the story!

Freya: If you say so...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Freya (after telling her story): These guys are not normal. I saw what they're really are. They have brains in their stomach! I saw it with my own eyes!

Jolteon and Espeon: Freaky...

Freya: I know right?! They took my brother Jax! He's an intellectual Robotics scientist prodigy.

Leo: But why would they kidnapped your brother?

Mikoto: If you want my opinion, I believe they're going to use Jax for some kind of invention that they need his help for.

Donnie (while treating April): That could be a possibility. But do you know anyone else who is a scientist?

Snowpard: Kirby O'Neil! He's a scientist and a Pokemon Professor who is studying about the Legendary Pokemon!

Rockruff: I think he might be in danger!

Mikoto: We can take you to where they live! My house is three blocks east from April's apartment! And we could use the window in April's room as entry!

Donnie: Okay. That sounds good. I'll stay here and take care of April.

Raph: Best luck with that!

Leo: Everyone, move out.

Everyone: Right!


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning Part 2

Season 1 Episode 2: Beginning Part 2

 _April's Apartment..._

Vaporeon: This is the place?

Mikoto: Yup. This is where April and Kirby lives. Hope we're not too late to see him. (opens window) She usually just leave the window for me and Snowy.

They went inside.

Mikoto: Mr. O'Neil! Where are you?! Yell if you can hear us!

[SILENCE]

Freya: Looks like he's not home. We should look for any sign of a struggle. My dad always say that whenever he looks at homicide and murder.

They search around April's Apartment.

Mikey: Find something!

Mikoto: You did?!

Jolteon: Yup! And it's vines!

Vaporeon: A _lot_ of vines...

Flareon: What could this mean?!

Freya: He must have been capture by those aliens. A _plant_ alien.

Mikoto: Then we need to follow these vines and it could take us to Mr. O'Neil!

Freya: And Jax! Let's go now!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Donnie..._

April: (groans and open eyes) Huh? Where am I?

Rockruff: April! You're awake! Thank goodness!

April: Rocky, where am I? What is this place?

Espeon: This is the lair! I'm Sputnik and this is my partner Donatello!

Donnie: But you can call me Donnie or simply Don. I'll go either way.

April: A giant mutant turtle that talks?!

Espeon: Don't worry! We're not going to hurt you. Promise!

April: Okay. I think I can trust you. For now. (Rocky jumps onto couch) Is this your home?

Donnie: That's right. I live here with my brothers and Master Splinter.

April: Cool...

Splinter: And this is where I have raised them and train them to be true ninjas.

Rockruff: Ninjas?!

Ninetales: Correct. Now since you, Miko, and Freya know our existence, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this.

April: We promise.

Rockruff: Yeah! So Snowy's wish come true!

Donnie: For now, you should get some rest. Okay?

April: Okay. (lies down and sleeps)

Splinter: Donatello, I believe you should go to your brothers.

Donnie: Right, Sensei.

Espeon: Right, Kitsune!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: (looking through binoculars) I don't see any suspicious right now.

 **Angela Aquamarine Wolfe**

 **"The Pack Leader"**

 **Age: 16**

 **Nicknames: Angie, Ella, Yuki-chan/kun/sama (according to Lady Sapphire)**

 **Birth/Birthstone: March 1st, Aquamarine**

 **Species: Timber + White wolf**

 **Code color: Aquamarine or/and powdered blue**

 **Power: Secretly elemental, unknown of her full ability. So her element is based on the Winter season although she's having a bit of an exertion to control her water element and is later solved by the help of Master Splinter.**

 **Techniques: She uses her powers through a combination of choreography and martial arts(mostly Japanese). Her style of dancing is dancesport (salsa, samba, ballroom dancing, zumba, etc.)**

 **Talent: She secretly have the passion of dancing, singing, and arts but is embarrassed to expose it and find it as a waste of time.**

 **Motto: "The past is very painful, but it's my decision to take the risk, learn it, and set everything right, even if it sheds my sweat and blood in it," "Like snowflakes, the signature pattern is never cast twice. We are uncommonly and marvelously intricate in thought and action," "I realize there's something incredibly honest about trees in winter, how they're experts at letting things go,"**

 **Weakness: Emotional feelings, puberty (in heat), and loud noises (not use to it)**

 **Fears: She is afraid of spiders (Arachnophobia), loud and shrieking noises (Phonophobia) and is slightly feared of falling in love (Philophobia)**

 **Hates: High temperature**

 **Likes: Anything cold like ice creams**

 **Hobbies: Meditating and training**

 **Aids of the pack: She gives high commands to the pack members. She can heal minor and major injuries of her condition and her sisters using her element.**

 **Personality: Often appears cold, but she's only loyal and considerate to someone she cares much. She frequently give the impression of being apathetic, acrimonious, and taciturn. Nevertheless, has this character of being a loving elder-sister and more mother-like to her sisters. Deeply affectionate, protective, and sensitive, not only for her sisters, but to people vital to her.**

 **Appearance: She has a dynamite body for a 16 year old. Extremely curvaceous and very stimulating. She has D-cup breast, small waist, well-built muscles, wide and round hips, long and sturdy legs. All over her body was pure white. As a cub, she was white, but as she grew, highlights of Phthalo blue and turquoise appears as part of her fur markings and age description. To compare, Angela is obviously larger than her three adoptive sisters. She's a bit chubbier. She have thicker layers of fur on chest, to cover cleavage, optionally on the hips, shoulders, elbows, legs and cheeks. She have luminous blue eyes, mixing shades of Phthalo blue, aquamarine, turquoise, and Sapphire blue. Her eyes, discriminating the others, receives longer and thicker eyelashes, balanced eyeliner, and Asian-shape. Her hair style is composed of having two long bangs separated on the first and upper porting of her right eyebrow. Her nose are small and are rose-pink in color. He have rose-pink lips as well and sky blue eye-shadow markings.**

 **Favorites: She enjoys eating something cold and sweet, it's obvious, she loves ice cream from different flavors yet the best is vanilla, cookies & cream, and rock road. Of course, in survival, she can't live a week without fresh and bloody meats. It's shown to her sisters that she's pretty addicted to meat she could always end a meal with blood stains in her jaws.**

 **Theme song: My immortal by Evanescence**

 **Voice cast: Caitlin Glass(inspiring Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran Highschool Host Club)**

Veronica: (looking through binoculars) Me either. You sure Lady Sapphire and Aphrodite-sensei are right about strange things happening recently?

 **Veronica Geranium Foxx**

 **"The Girl on Fire"**

 **Age: 15**

 **Nicknames: Nica/Rica, Foxy, Kasai-chan/kun/sama (according to Lady Sapphire)**

 **Birth/Birthstone: January 6th, Garnet**

 **Species: Scarlet red fox**

 **Code color: Scarlet red/light geranium red/dark carmine**

 **Power: Fire (or anything that includes heat, especially the core of the earth)**

 **Techniques: Uses choreography and martial arts (Japanese & chinese) with her style is hip hop**

 **Talent: Best at hip hop, rapping, chanting, and stunts.**

 **Motto: "So set a fire down my soul, that I can't contain, that I can't control," "Set your life on fire, seek those who fan your flames,"**

 **Weakness: Uncomfortable to be held randomly on the foot**

 **Fears: Molestation (Genophobia) and Cockroaches (Katsaridaphobia)**

 **Hates: Everything and anything annoying**

 **Likes: Enjoying the summer season**

 **Hobbies: Listening to the beat of the music and occasionally day dreaming(space out)**

 **Aids of the pack: Took off deadlier foes that harm any of her sisters (and her crush), she gives warmth to the pack and protection.**

 **Personality: She may appear rough and hot-tempered, although she appears her soft side to her sisters, even on public. She adores her sisters, especially the youngest, Kathleen. Unlike Raph, she gives full respect to the Leader since she voted on for Angela as the fearless Leader, and idolizes her techniques and seriousness.**

 **Appearance: Her whole body is scarlet red, her jaw, neck, collar-bone, underarms, chest, stomach and between thighs are white. Plus, she has a heart shaped fur marking in her butt colored white, and the tip of her tail was black. Her eyelids are white, with scarlet red eye-shadow markings; her ear-tips, arms and legs are black; her nose, hair, and pawpads are Indian red and her eyes are emerald green, matching her bandanna. She's much thinner than Angela but she's got broad muscles on her shoulders, larger paws than her wrists; her thighs and hips are fine and her tail is thicker and longer than the rest of her sisters. She's got Chinese eyes, and longer lashes. Her ears are filled with piercings and she wore green finger-less gloves on both hands.**

 **Favorites: She's difficult to impress but she love something that is exciting and lively especially games and dancing. She loves to eat anything hot and spicy, which includes every food of her taste. But she secretly loves to eat sweets like chocolate.**

 **Theme song: Girl on fire by Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj and Fireball by Willow Smith ft. Nicki Minaj**

 **Voice cast: Onika Tanya Maraj (Nicki Minaj)**

Angela: We have to believe them, Foxy. They never have lied to us if this is serious.

Veronica: I know but...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tiffany: (sniffs) Girls, someone's here.

 **Tiffany Lavender Canida**

 **"The Clever Lassy"**

 **Age: 15**

 **Nicknames: Tiffy, Lassy, Haru-chan/kun/sama (according to Lady Sapphire)**

 **Birth/Birthstone: February 14, Amethyst**

 **Species: Labrador crossbreed**

 **Code color: Lavender violet**

 **Power: Earth element, able to burst spring and the power to control plants, ground, and rocks**

 **Techniques: There's a mix on her ways of using her powers; mostly it depends on her mood and action. Gracefully and elegantly when it comes to plants and vines, rough and rude when it comes to boulders and hard grounds (cements, metal posts, etc). This includes flexibility and acrobatic movements. Her best routine is the ribbon dance.**

 **Talent: She have the talent of designing gadgets and clothes, creating different sorts of games, and mostly arts of drawing and portraying nature.**

 **Motto: "The art of healing comes from nature not from the physician. Therefore the physician must start from nature with an open mind," "Be the change you wish to see in this world,"**

 **Weakness: She feels uncomfortable to be touched at the back (ticklish)**

 **Fears: Molestation (Genophobia) and ghosts (Phasmophobia)**

 **Hates: Anything colorless and dull**

 **Likes: Fashion lines, jewelries, accessories, anything that there is with a taste of beauty**

 **Hobbies: Drawing and sketching up newly designed gadgets and reading/studying. She cope herself by communicating or singing to plants (mostly flowers) until they bloom, it's her way of decreasing bashfulness. But mostly wants to make a moment with herself and Donnie working on anything valuable to him.**

 **Aids of the pack: She's likely called to be the "Brains of the pack" having the same role as Donatello's. She's mostly dependable on the pack for having great taste of fashion for she believes "simple yet elegant" and having the smallest paw can fit in through any machines there is to hack or fix. She also creates useful gadgets if needed to never leave any traces of their elements around(5% of using technology). Her role in the pack was quite useful, for having high intelligence and anything that includes a useful role to her intellect. She indeed have the beauty, brains, and brawns.**

 **Personality: She's very kind, passionate and caring. She's quite optimistic and persuasive when it comes to dreams and good virtues. Yet she has this personality where she might get a little ticked off if someone injures a certain someone she cared for. Any bruises caused by an enemy to her would get knocked out from a single boulder. She have this girly personality, girliest girly-girl ever seen and met, nevertheless, mature**

 **Appearance: Tiffany's body is burnt ochre brown. Her ears are folded like a Labrador, and her hair reaches the length of her upper-bottom if lose. Her hair is curly and once she left her bangs long into a side bangs. Her hair was colored van dyck brown and it's often braided in a ponytail style since it gets in the way. There are lavender lilies in her top ponytail with leaves surrounding it with lavender chopsticks and pearls with beads. Her eyes are amethyst violet; her eyelid marking, below nose(beauty mark), neck-to-chest; right down to her cleavage, belly-button, and thighs are peach. Same goes to Veronica, a heart was form in her bottom colored peach as well. Her arms and legs are nougat brown and her pawpads matches the color of her hair and nose. Her eyes are naturally Chinese-like. She wore her amethyst necklace which was seen in her basket ever since she was a pup, she placed her bandanna folded in her arms but in battle, she wore it. A long bow sash was placed in her thighs which is twelve meters l** **ong, and when needed, can be formed as her material for her gymnastic ribbon dance.**

 **Favorites: She loves eating fancy food but her most favorite is spaghetti. For some reason, she dreamed to find romance from a spaghetti, yet, of course, it's her own joke, but the dream of finding true romance was true. She loved the movie 'Lady and the Tramp' and often based herself as the main female protagonist-on of course, finding romance. She also loves rice cake(a Filipino food with rice on the bottom and sweet ube sauce on the top, symbolizing purple cake frosting)**

 **Theme song: Life is a fairy tale by Tiffany Giardina(the lyrics are her inspiration)**

 **Voice cast: Lucy Liu or Kelly Metzger**

Norman: Halt! You are all under arrest for...

Kathleen: (punches Norman) No we're not, mister! Mister?

 **Kathleen Magenta Sia**

 **"The Hyper One"**

 **Age: 14**

 **Nicknames: -Imōto, Kat/Katy, Kūki/Kaze/Rakurai-chan/kun/sama(according to Lady Sapphire)**

 **Birth/Birthstone: October 25th, Tourmaline/Opal**

 **Species: Alaskan Malamute + Siberian Husky**

 **Code color: Magenta pink/hot pink**

 **Power: Her signature element is wind yet she mostly uses light and thunder from being part of the wind (weather)**

 **Techniques: She enjoys using choreography into her element but of course she uses martial art**

 **Talent: She can dance and sing, but she's great in mashing up music, creating a remix and is a great DJ. She even knows how to beatbox**

 **Motto: "Love is like a lightning, you get struck once and baby it kills," "Life comes at you fast, it runs through your body and tries to escape and be expressed in anyway possible. It's lot like lightning,"**

 **Weakness: Molestation and tickles**

 **Fears: She hates to be in the darkness alone, she isn't aware when she's on a mission but in times, she pretty is afraid**

 **Hates: Cockroaches**

 **Likes: Anything cute and sweet to eat**

 **Hobbies: Listening to the beat of the music**

 **Aids of the pack: She finishes fights faster with one struck of lightning but she takes it long enough to enjoy. She was mostly used as a bait since she is cute and in some portions, sexy**

 **Personality: She has a childish heart for a girl in the age of 14 (no offense), she enjoy video games and such, reading fictions with Tiffany and anything fun that includes the bond. She's kind, loving, sweet, and gentle as Tiffany (which came to have a liking with herself and Honey-senpai in OHSHC) but when it comes to bitterness, she's heck scary if something bad happens to what is good to her. In every situation, she believes 'Life is a video game, there'll be a time to win and to lose, but you'll always aim for winning not just to get a high score, but to solve every problems,"**

 ***Angela-nēchan/Ella/Yuki-chan**

 ***Scarlette-sama/Kasai-sama**

 ***Tiffany-dono/Tiffy/Haru-chan**

 ***Leo-senpai**

 ***Raph-senpai**

 ***Donnie-senpai/dono**

 ***Mikey-senpai**

 ***April-chan/-oneechan**

 **Appearance: She's the smallest among her sisters. She have the highlight fur marking colored lemon yellow, and her lowlights are purely white. The yellow markings leaves a triangle on her forehead, the color goes to her eyebrows, cheeks, collar bone, shoulders, waist, hips, thighs, and upper portion of her tail. Her tail is medium length but described to be small since it is often curled up revealing its cottony features on the bottom part. Her hair is orange-yellow and the length reaches the knee but when tied into pigtails, it reaches in her mid-thighs. She wore arm warmers to tuck in the temperature of heat in her arms to let the electricity flow without getting harmed physically. She has rare pink light magenta eyes and ribbons on her pigtails that matches it perfectly. She is clearly shown to have a girly side since pink is her signature color. Her bandanna is magenta pink and the laces of her arm warmers as well. Whenever she draws out claw, she polishes her claws pink as well. Her height is as tall as** **a middle-school girl.**

 **Favorites: She loves anything pink and everything cute and adorable. She eats anything sweet especially cakes, candies, and chocolates, her most favorite was the chocolate fountain. In boredom moments or times where she isn't doing much, she mostly wore Canine Beats 4000 designed and built by the hands of her sister, Tiffany. She have great taste of finding a good music or beat, but her favorite is Baby look at us by Sarina Paris.**

 **Theme song: 21st Century Girl by Willow Smith**

 **Voice cast: Tara Strong**

Angela: I hear something inside him.

Veronica: Who's gonna take a look?

Tiffany: Not me.

Kathleen: Not me!

Veronica: Angie?

Angela: Fine...

But before she could do that, an alien appears out of the Norman suit.

Everyone: (shrieks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: What is that thing?!

Tiffany: I don't know but it's so amazing... An alien! But what kind?!

Kathleen: I don't know! But it has my favorite color!

Tiffany: We must keep this one so I can do some research and do some experiments on it!

Veronica: (grabs alien) Got it! Jeez, it's like a brain with thin arms and legs!

Angela: And I bet they're using these suits to be more human.

Kathleen: Agree! So what should we do?!

Angela: Hm...

Veronica: Angie, look!

Tiffany: Vines?

Veronica: But these aren't normal-looking vines.

Angela: Let's follow it and see where it takes us.

Everyone: Right!

 _Meanwhile..._

Jax: Where are we?! Who are you?!

Snakeweed: I am Snakeweed.

 **Snakeweed** was once a human street thug working for The Kraang as their getaway driver named Snake. He got hit with mutagen ooze and mutated into a plant monster because he touched the weeds all around him. Since we only saw Snake as a human for a short time, not much is known about his personality. He was shown to be a mean and selfish person. He was employed by the Kraang to assist them in delivery of mutagen and kidnapping scientists for an as-yet unknown purpose. He was given a Kraang laser pistol and seems proficient in its use. Snakeweed is enormous in size and strength. Though he is a plant, he has many insect-like traits such as antennae, pincers, and bulbous eyes. He can extend many long snakey tendrils that rapidly grow back if severed. He speaks in a high, hissing voice and is highly dangerous and aggressive. He is able to launch beads of tracking pheromones at prey to find them later. He is highly resistant to attack. He has survived being burned and being frozen by liquid nitrogen and completely shattered. Snakeweeds one true vulnerable spot is his heart which is visible from his chest. Striking his heart seems to be the most effective way to hurt or stun him. Snake is slim and wears a white tank top, blue jeans and had black hair reaching down to his shoulders. Snakeweed is entirely green, has multiple venomous vines with thorns, a praying mantis-like head, 2 stem-like legs with large toes on his feet and seems to have exposed bone-like shapes, with his hands and arms replaced with tendrils the resemble Venus flytrap and his exposed heart partly wrapped. His heart begins beating again after every supposed death and heals his entire body. He shown to be very strong that he able carry humans and the turtles.

Kirby: But what do you want with us?! I want an explanation!

 **Doctor Kirby O'Neil** is a psychologist and the father of April O'Neil in the 2012 TV series. He was mutated into a mutant bat in the season 2 premiere, then returned to normal in The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, and got mutated again in the Season 2 Finale, and cured again in season 3's Battle for New York, Part 2 episode. As a human, Kirby is bald yet has some orange hair and a beard. He has blue eyes and wears a brown jacket with a grey undershirt, along with tan pants and brown shoes. In his mutated form, Kirby had a large, mis-shapen head with a large green vein running down it. His red beard was still present. His ears looked like bat wings. He had green eyes, a flattened bat nose and razor sharp teeth. He was covered with orange fur on his lower body down to his legs. His right arm was small while his left was normal size. He had a long purple and green vein running down his body. He had long purple wings with an arm attached to the top of each. Each hand had claws. He also had a short tail. Kirby seems to be smart and very protective of his daughter whenever her safety is threatened. He also acts very selflessly as he sacrificed his freedom to save the turtles and his daughter, so that they could save New York City from the Kraang's mutagen bomb. After Operation: Break Out it is revealed that he was brainwashed by the Kraang. Even after his mutation, he is shown to still care about April, having brought her food.

Snakeweed: I heard that you have some research about Legendary Pokemon.

Kraang: You must give it to Kraang or Kraang will execute you.

Kirby: Never! I will never give you any information on all of the Legendary Pokemon I have research!

Jax: And why do you want me?

Kraang 2: You will create more suits for Kraang. If you refuse, we will execute you.

Jax: I won't build you any suits! I will never work with the likes of you!

Kraang 3: Guess Kraang have no choice but to execute both of you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

But before they were going to shoot, the Turtles, and Donnie, arrives.

Leonardo: You won't be able to do that!

Freya: Jax, we're going to save you and Mr. O'Neil!

Flareon: What is that thing?!

Mikey: Hm... I know!I'll just call you Snakeweed!

Snakeweed: I am Snakeweed! Now leave! (attacks)

Mikoto: Snowy, Ice Beam!

Snowpard: Ice Beam~!

Snakeweed: (dodges)

Snowpard: He dodge it?!

Mikoto: Impossible!

Donnie: Here he comes!

Leo: Everyone, be prepare!

Angela: (kicks)

Leo: Huh?!

Angela: Nica!

Veronica: (starts dancing Hip-Hop) Got it! (punches)

Raph: Awesome...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tiffany: (carrying Kraang) Whoa! A plant mutant! This is getting better and better!

Kathleen: Um, can we just fight it?

Tiffany: Okay but I have to take some pictures for research!

They all fight against Snakeweed until he retreats.

Snakeweed: You may have won this one, but I will return for revenge. (leaves)

The Kraang takes Kirby and Jax.

Freya: Let them go in the name of justice! Come on out, Pidgey!

Pidgey: Pidgey!

Pidgey is a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It is primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. On top of its head is a short crest of three tufts. The center crest feathers are brown and the outer two tufts are cream-colored. Just under its crest are its narrow, brown eyes. Angular black marking extend from behind its eyes down its cheeks. It has a short, stubby beak and feet with two toes in front and one in back. Both its beak and feet are a grayish-pink. It has a short, brown tail made of three feathers. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. It is a docile Pokémon, and generally prefers to flee from its enemies rather than fight them. By flapping its wings rapidly, it can whip up dust clouds and create whirlwinds to protect itself and flush out potential prey. Gust and Feather Dance are its former signature moves. Pidgey is very common throughout its range and can often be seen in meadows and forests.

Freya: Use Gust!

Pidgey: Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust!

Veronica: It's not working!

Kathleen: They're getting away!

Freya: (growling) GIVE HIM BACK!

They tried to save them but it was too late.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jax: Freya! These are call Kraang!

Freya: Kraang?! Wait, don't go! No...

Mikoto: Freya...

Snowpard: (whines) Poor Freya...

Raph: Don't worry. We'll get them back.

Angela: Right. Nice skills. Seems you're also ninjas.

Leo: That's right. Master Splinter had trained us everything about Ninjutsu.

Angela: Impressive. Lady Sapphire and Aphrodite-sensei had trained us everything about Ninjutsu as well. But guess we should introduce ourselves.

They introduce each other.

Veronica: Very nice to meet you! But did that boy said Kraang?

Kathleen: I think so!

Tiffany: Well, this will be a discovery of a lifetime! I have to do some research! A _lot_ of research to do!

Angela: We should be going. Hope we could meet someday. Girls, let's go.

They leave.

Mikey: They're good...

Donnie: Guess we have to tell April... (sighs)

Espeon: She isn't going to like this. That's for sure.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Kunoichi's Lair (Former Abandon Building)..._

Stella R.: Mom! Lady Sapphire! They have return.

 **Name: Stella Marie Ramirez**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: May 17th (Taurus)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: 60% Human/Elemental, 40% Blue Tongued Skink**

 **Ethnicity: 50% Cuban, 25% Mexican, 25% Italian**

 **Appearence:**

 **\- Height: 5'6 (5'7 in boots)**

 **\- Long thick black hair with bangs cut straight across her forehead and cut straight across at the bottom. Usually tied up into a high ponytail. Her hair is actually really wavy but she straightens it every day, hence why she always takes so long in the bathroom.**

 **\- Brown eyes.**

 **\- Grey Skin with a medium gray underbelly, and with medium gray V-shaped stripes going down her back and tail.**

 **\- Face Type: Diamond face shape, prominent cheekbones, straight pointed nose, puppy-dog eyes, petite black lips. Beauty mark underneath the right side of her mouth.**

 **\- Body Type: Petite hourglass. Short waist, long legs. Pinched in waistline. B-cups. Small thigh gap.**

 **\- Style: Girly goth/punk. Wears a lot of magenta and black. Likes wearing skirts and dresses. She's a big fan of lace, bows, and plaid. Also wears combat boots and stockings most of the time. Is often wearing thick black eyeliner and mascara.**

 **Mutation Characteristics:**

 **\- Can regrow her tail should it be lost.**

 **\- Some of her teeth (namely her front teeth and canines) are sharpened to points.**

 **\- Blue tongue.**

 **Voice: Jodi Benson (Ariel - The Little Mermaid)**

 **Her voice is typically very soft and sweet and is just a little on the higher side. She speaks with a slight stutter when she's nervous.**

 **Occupation: Medic/Healer.**

 **Family:**

 **\- Gina Ramirez (mother), Melany Corinne Ramirez (fraternal twin, 18). Biological father remains unknown and unnamed.**

 **\- Aphrodite (adoptive mother)**

 **Friends:**

 **Stella is pretty friendly and polite towards all of the main canon characters. But the two people in the house she considers herself closest to are definitely April and Mikey.**

 **Love Interest: Raph. (Badass Ballerina)**

 **\- Stella and Raph were the first two in the group to get together (they got together sometime before the first season finale).**

 **\- When Spike got mutated in season 2, At first Spike wanted to include Stella in their little group since she meant so much to Raph by then, and he also had a bit of a connection with her, but Raph knew she'd never go for it and he didnt want her to be mad. With that said, she was not excluded from the list of people that Slash wanted to rid Raph of, thinking that all she was going to do was hold him back if she stayed in his life.**

 **Other Relationships:**

 **\- Spike: She adored Spike the minute she laid eyes on him and thought he was the most adorable thing she had ever seen in her life. All she ever wanted to do when she came over was feed him leaves and talk to him and play with him much like Raph did. She thought he was just the cutest little bundle and it was one of the first things that Raph and Stella got to bonding over. This is part of the reason why that Stella was just as hurt by Spike's mutation as Raph was, and tried her hardest to be there for him and support him when he was dealing with the loss.**

 **Personality:**

 **Stella is what most people would call a shy extrovert. She's very friendly and sweet but she can be a little high-strung, usually being one who prefers to air on the side of caution and avoid trouble by any means possible. She is about as harmless and gentle as they come and is incredibly caring and sensitive, always wearing her heart upon her sleeve and always eager to help those who are in need. She very rarely gets angry and is is a very forgiving and kind soul who doesn't enjoy causing her friends and family inconvenience or pain. And if she does happen to make this mistake, she will instantly panic and frantically apologize, trying to find any way she can to make up for it on the spot even if it's not necessary. However, fragile as Stella can be, she comes alive with absolute joy and passion whenever she's got her hands on a new anime to watch or when she's making up a dance for her new favorite song, and will have no problem with telling off anyone who wants to take that joy away from her.**

 **She suffers with a condition known as OCD which causes her to be a perfectionist to the absolute extremes. She constantly worries about coming off as rude or improper and tends to obsess over every little detail of her appearance and behavior, often making her look conceited and neurotic. Her room is always spotless and everything is color coordinated. Her clothing and makeup always has to be flawless and she will instantly become anxious, and even upset if even a single thing is out of place. She always keeps up with her chores on a regular basis without fail and can have an entire house spotless within 5 hours. She's prone to certain rituals and is a slave to her routines, as not only does she have set times for things like eating or doing chores, but she even has a set time every other day when she has to shower, and if it's even a little bit delayed, it's like the world is ending.**

 **Childhood abuse from her mother has also affected Stella in ways that are much different than it did her sister, as while Mel** **any got the physical abuse, Stella mostly got the verbal and emotional. She has terrible security issues and tends to stress herself out easily, always being paranoid of the consequences of her actions and overthinking every move she makes, not wanting to get anyone angry with her. She can also be incredibly bossy and strict, especially when she's angry, and doesnt take anyone's bullshit for even a single second. But since she's been taken into Aphrodite's care, who has treated her with nothing but love and respect, she has gotten a bit better regarding these problems and tries to be more optimistic and take pleasure in the little things, even when tempted by fear to run from the circumstances that hold them.**

 **Positives:**

 **Sweet, compassionate, caring, helpful, gentle. Polite, respectful, tidy, obedient. Considerate and sensitive. Is a total goody-two-shoes and tries her hardest to stay out of trouble. Athletic, punctual, and hard-working. Reliable. Passionate about what she loves and gets defensive whenever someone else tries to tear those things down and ruin them for her. Is surprisingly extroverted despite her shyness and is always open to making a new friend. Is good with people because of her polite nature. Is a great person to go to if you want comfort and sympathy and has a very loving heart that always wants to see the good in people. Is much smarter and more clever than she gives herself credit for. Patient and likes to take her time on things. Cautious and thinks things through. Trying her best to be more optimistic and appreciate the little things. Is usually a pretty good judge of character.**

 **Neutrals:**

 **\- Not much of a risk-taker.**

 **\- Eager to trust people who are like her and her sister.**

 **\- Is often the first to negatively react to a crazy idea.**

 **Negatives:**

 **\- Can be very shy, soft-spoken, and modest.**

 **\- Nervous and scares easily.**

 **\- Indecisive.**

 **\- Obsessive.**

 **\- Overthinks things constantly.**

 **\- Can sometimes be irrational and can seem to over react.**

 **\- Weak-willed and tends to tag along with whatever her sister is doing whether she personally wants to do it or not.**

 **\- Perfectionist and can be fussy about details.**

 **\- Sensitive and emotional.**

 **\- Can be strict and bossy sometimes.**

 **\- A little clumsy. Has broken more than her share of dishes in her lifetime**

 **\- Has very little self confidence and is always second guessing her choices.**

 **\- Is always paranoid about coming off wrong or accidentally hurting those around her.**

 **\- Is constantly comparing herself to those around her, specifically her mother and twin sister.**

 **\- Very fearful and cautious when it comes to new and risky things.**

 **\- Squeamish and doesnt like touching gross or unfamiliar things, not without gloves anyway.**

 **\- Because she has OCD, she cant stand the sight of an unclean or disorganized space and the thought of somehow making people mad at her by acting improper or doing something wrong is terrifying. She's also constantly washing her hands, checking multiple times to make sure her room is locked whenever she goes out, thinking things that are unintentionally intrusive, is constantly checking her appearance, and other types of repeated behavior.**

 **\- Despite being shy and isolated because of her mutation, deep down she longs for some sort of companionship and also has a great curiosity about the possibility of being others like her and her sister. She thinks about it and asks Melany about it all the time and is admittedly a bit lonesome without some kind of social interaction. But shes far too shy to actuall approach people knowing how they'll react.**

 **\- Doesn't do well under pressure and tends to get overwhelmed easily.**

 **\- Doesnt like it when people go into her room or touch her things without her permission. Ever.**

 **Quirks/Habits:**

 **\- Tends to start scratching her arms and wringing her hands together whenever she's anxious.**

 **\- She doesnt shake hands when first meeting people. She doesnt know where you've been and until she does know this information, she isnt gonna try and hug you or make any physical contact whatsoever.**

 **\- Has a habit of balancing herself on one foot whenever her mind is otherwise occupied, such as when she's cooking or standing around listening to someone else, which sometimes earns her the teasing nickname of "Flamingo", as she's sometimes prone to doing this for at least an hour without so much as staggering.**

 **\- Tends to check expiration dates on food even though they may have gotten it recently and will be quick to throw out/pick apart any food that looks even slightly bruised.**

 **\- Tends to skip, hop, and dance around as opposed to walking whenever she's extremely happy.**

 **Fears:**

 **\- Slightly germophobic and will immediately become anxious when people mess with her things or go into her room.**

 **\- Weak at the sight of blood and gore. (Though she does overcome this a little bit with time.)**

 **\- Is always scared of doing something wrong, forgetting something, or coming off as improper in any way.**

 **Hobbies/Interests/Talents:**

 **\- She's a very talented dancer. She has studied multiple different types of dance but particularly enjoys hip-hop, ballet, and middle eastern belly dancing. She incorporates elements of all three into her own dancing style and is very passionate about it.**

 **\- Likes playing with makeup and cute clothing.**

 **\- She has a great interest in gothic and japanese/korean fashion.**

 **\- Loves reading comics/manga and watching cartoons and anime. (Magical girl animes are her weakness.)**

 **\- Likes stuffed animals and enjoys crafting. Pretty much all of the toys and models she owns are things she made herself.**

 **\- Fluent Spanish speaker and tends to talk to her sister in spanish when the guys are around and doesn't want them to eavesdrop.**

 **\- Is a very good cook and loves to help Aphrodite out in the kitchen.**

 **\- She drinks a lot of iced tea and water.**

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **\- She can heal/reduce wounds and injuries and has accelerated healing capabilities, which includes regenerating limbs if need be.**

 **Weapon of Choice:**

 **Stella was never much of a fighter and typically avoided weapons at all cost. But she did eventually learn how to use a throwing chain-type weapon once she became experienced enough in her training with Master Splinter.**

 **Fighting style:**

 **Unlike her sister who has been doing the martial arts thing ever since her mutation, Stella is terrified of fighting and avoids it at all costs if she's able. Melany has taught her things here and there but she didnt start training officially until she started spending more time around the turtles and Splinter (in the 2k12 series she probably would've started training around the same time April did). She still tends to serve as the team's medic due to her healing abilities, but when she is forced into a fight, she tends to incorporate some dance elements into her fighting style, making her battle style look almost as if it's for a dance routine. Her movements are very delicate and fluid and she is extremely fast and light on her feet. She prefers to keep a safe distance from her enemies and often airs on the side of caution, something she has managed to turn into a strength with her choice of weapons.**

 **Strengths:**

 **\- Extremely flexible and nimble thanks to her dance experience.**

 **\- Fast and has some acrobatic skills.**

 **\- Does very well with long-distance weapons and has perfect aim.**

 **\- Is able to dodge and avoid attacks easily.**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **\- Not entirely fond of close combat and prefers to keep a safe distance from her opponents.**

 **\- Not the strongest physically, especially when compared to her sister or Aphrodite.**

 **\- Scares easily and will find any excuse to avoid a fight.**

Aphrodite: I see... Thank you, Stella.

 **Name: Aphrodite Navalle (Known by several different names as a human, including Aphrodite Jones, Amelia Williams, and other variations.)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: By appearances she looks like she's in her mid-to-late thirties, but she's actually about two thousand years old. (Mortal)**

 **Birthday: February 21st (Pisces)**

 **Species: Alien (Ven Dragon)**

 **Home Planet: Nameless**

 **Appearence:**

 **\- Height: She goes to about 5'11 if she wants to go by human measurements, but at her natural height she's about 6'5.**

 **\- Pink feathers, magenta hair, silver eyes, pastel blue spirit stones.**

 **\- Build/Body type: Tall Pear/hourglass body, but leaning more towards pear. Small bust, long waist, long, thick legs.**

 **\- Style: Ladylike and elegant. Likes jewelry and detailed, elegant designs. Her human form is prone to wearing mainly long/three-quarter sleeves.**

 **Voice: Christiane Noll/Julie Andrews**

 **Aphrodite's voice is typically very light and sweet with an accent that people seem to find difficult to place. She's heard people say it sounds like a combination of British, irish, and australian, but she can never be quite sure of that. She's very well-spoken and eloquent, and has a very wide range of vocal expression that tends to go up and down according to her mood. She can also make a wide range of other vocalizations like singing, whistling, chirping, growling, and roaring.**

 **Occupation: Guardian. The name itself seems to have different meanings depending on where she goes, but essentially Guardians are beings who travel across time and space in order to help people, and places, in times of crisis. They are sometimes mistaken for Gods or knights, but they want to see themselves as equals to us; companions, caretakers, protectors, and mercenaries.**

 **As far as secondary earth-jobs she's had in the past, she's had a lot of different occupations. School teacher, Librarian, writer, performer (singer, actress, etc), therapist, and others. Her occupation tends to change depending on the universe she goes to as she just picks a job that she feels is most suited to her purpose, whatever it may be.**

 **Personality:**

 **"Oh my goodness! Hello there my friend! Are you doing well? Do you need anything?"**

 **"I'm the kind of woman who fixes things."**

 **Aphrodite is a very beautiful and lively woman who lives to help and protect the innocent in times of crisis. She's polite, kind-hearted, warm, and friendly with a quirky, eccentric charm. She always carries herself with an air of elegance and grace but she's never afraid to crack jokes and be silly. She's also quite cheerful and pleasant to be around and very rarely gets truly angry, however she can be stern and short-tempered on occasion. She has zero tolerance for acts of injustice or disrespect and will have no problem voicing her opinions in order to defend herself or others, even if it's not exactly her place to do so, which can get her to lock horns with people at times.**

 **She comes from a very strict society that has taught her to act in a very specific way, so she has very little tolerance for other people's nonsense. From birth she has been conditioned with proper grace and manners, and was even taught to walk in a way that demanded respect from those around her. She's a refined lady of dignity and class and full well knows it, and expects to be treated as such. She can be very confrontational and direct when she wants to be, and really knows how to knock someone down a peg when she wants to. But in the end she does mean well.**

 **She also has a very strong parental/maternal instinct and has been known to be very protective of younger ones that are anywhere under thirty. She's also incredibly supportive and encouraging and is never one to snuff out one's passions or talents, namely to make sure she does a better job at being a good mentor than her own mother was. She's also very patient, forgiving, respectful, and loyal towards those she cares about and would do just about anyth** **ing to protect her loved ones' well-being, which includes even dying for them if necessary.**

 **When Aphrodite was young, she was terrible at controlling her emotions and tended to act very impulsively, hence why she was delivered to Esthera, to make sure her emotions didnt cause her to do something stupid, but now that she's older and wiser...she's gotten much better at controlling herself, mostly because of regular practices such as mediation and breathing exercises. However, as strong, calm, and dignified as she sometimes appears, underneath all that confidence and professionalism still lies a ton of emotional tendencies, and her emotions do tend to lean towards extremes on occasion.**

 **She empathizes very easily with others thanks to her ability to read wavelengths and practically lives to protect and take care of people, even if that means neglecting her own problems. She's a strong believer in forgiveness and redemption and believes that everyone deserves a second chance at life regardless of their past. But when she comes across someone who is far beyond any sort of compassion or reason (such as Sh** **redder, for instance), she prefers not to waste her time and will have no problem letting them know that she doesnt like them, even if she'll understand their reasons.**

 **So as a whole, Aphrodite is just a loving and kind-hearted soul who wants to help those around her or benefit their lives in some way, shape, or form, and isnt one to easily allow herself to be walked over by others. She doesnt care if her involvement in the world is huge or miniscule...so long as she does some good in the end, she's happy. She lives to preserve and protect the happiness and well-being of others, and lives a noble and honest life of protecting and helping the innocent that she hopes will have some positive impact on the universe. She remembers every single person she's met and treasures them dearly. Her only hope is that they're happy and safe wherever they are.**

 **Good Traits:**

 **Kind-hearted, cheerful, eccentric, lively, compassionate, motherly, sensitive, nurturing, loyal, noble, confident, protective, caring, classy, well-spoken, elegant, refined, polite, gentle, patient, tenacious, passionate, curious, intelligent, wise, affectionate, strong-willed.**

 **Bad Traits:**

 **\- Emotional and a little bit impulsive (Even though she has learned to control it somewhat thanks to deep breathing exercises.)**

 **\- Opinionated.**

 **\- Can be stubborn and headstrong.**

 **\- Outspoken.**

 **\- Confrontational.**

 **\- Can be strict and short-tempered at times. She can also be very harsh when she sees it necessary. She has ZERO tolerance for bullshit and abusive or cruel behavior because of what she's been through as a child having been discriminated against and abused simply for being elite and wanting to become a Guardian. So people who think it's okay to treat others that way instantly put her in a fighting mood.**

 **\- Can be a bit of a smartass.**

 **\- Although she isnt proud of it, she has defied Esthera on at least one occasion by going to troubled planets that she's been forbidden from going to due to her need to reach out and help as many people as she can. Which shows that even though she is better at controlling her emotions and making logical decisions despite them, she is still driven by them enough to defy her queen's orders if she sees it necessary.**

 **\- She seems to suffer from some mild or developing form of anxiety and has a severe fear of losing people. She worries terribly when loved ones around her appear to be sick or hurt in any way and she's been known to become uneasy when those close to her arent in close proximity where she knows she can protect them if they run into trouble.**

 ** **\- She also has a habit of constantly prioritizing the well being of others above her own needs, sometimes to the point where it negatively effects her own health. She's even been known to refuse to leave the side of the person in pain until she's certain they are as well as she can possibly make them. And will often refuse to be treated until she's certain that those around her are okay. She often feels guilty when her problems are placed above those of others when they are suffering just as much as she is, and will often insist that those around her are taken care of first before herself regardless of her own condition.****

 **\- Impatient when it comes to rude and obnoxious people and has been known to snap or lash out at others when she's thoroughly annoyed or irritated and simple breathing exercises just arent doing it for her anymore.**

 **\- Aphrodite was very insecure about her musical/artistic skills when she was young, namely due to how much her mom compared her to her sisters and her sister's cruelty towards her as she was growing up. But she's grown out of it now that she's older.**

 **Quirks/Habits:**

 **\- Tilts her head when curious or confused.**

 **\- The fluff on her chest puffs out when she's experiencing any sort of extreme emotion. (Her chest is much fluffier when she isn't wearing her uniform.)**

 **\- Paces, fidgets, plays with her hair and rubs her arms when nervous or anxious. She's also been known to talk to herself when she's got a lot on her mind.**

 **\- She has an impeccable memory and is known for being able to remember just about anything she's ever been told or experienced, and can recall details very vividly even years later.**

 **Fears:**  
 **\- One notable fear that Aphrodite's always had is that she's a severe claustrophobic who doesnt like cages or being in small enclosed spaces. She has been known to become extremely anxious and panic if caged or restrained.**

 **\- To have a loved one die without her there to say goodbye or save them somehow.**

 **Hobbies/Interests/Talents:**

 **\- Aphrodite takes a great interest in music and poetry and has various musical and literary talents. She can sing, dance, and play the volin, piano, and harp. She has a particular liking towards classical, celtic, new-age, and folk music, as well as some operatic pieces. But she's been known to keep a fairly open mind. She's also an extremely eloquent writer and enjoys poetry and literature, and sometimes partakes in a little bit of calligraphy, which is present in her handwriting.**

 **\- She has no problem with performing in front of crowds or speaking publicly.**

 **\- She's good at giving advice and offering comfort and guidance to others. She's also a great listener and knows how to make someone feel important, and just generally loves helping people.**

 **\- She enjoys cooking and sewing/crocheting on occasion.**

 **Powers and Abilities:  
**

 **Aphrodite is an extremely strong and powerful creature who has extreme amounts of control over her inner energy, and most of these abilities took her years of training and hard work to attain.**

 **\- Aphrodite is capable of emitting a high-pitched shriek whenever she's distressed, angry, or upset. A cry so loud and high pitched that it's been known to shatter glass.**

 **\- She is much stronger and much more durable than the average human.**

 **\- Accelerated healing properties. She can't regrow limbs or anything but she is less susceptible to scarring and heals from wounds faster than humans do.**

 **\- She can heal others somewhat using her physical energy, drawn from the stones in her hands.**

 **\- Wing Generation: She has the ability to generate wings from her back at will.**

 **\- Energy manipulation: She can gather and channel her energy to do various things such as generate weapons and shields, shoot energy blasts, and even remain in the air for brief periods of time without flapping her wings during flight. However she cannot fly without both wings summoned and can grow weak and disoriented if she uses too much energy at one time.**

 **\- Advanced wavelength/energy senses: Because of the supreme strength of her own wavelength, Aphrodite can read, sense, and track the wavelengths of those around her if she focuses on them. She can tell if a certain wavelength is good or evil and can easily track where certain wavelengths are without issue. However this requires focus and concentration and leaves little room for distraction.**

 **\- Limited Shapeshifting and Body modification: She can change/modify her form at will. However, she can only change into other bipedal creatures and she can't change her appearance to resemble anything other than herself. No animals or inanimate objects.**

 **Weapons/Gear:  
**

 **\- She has the ability to generate a long white sword with blue gems on the cross guard and blade from the stones in her hands. Sometimes she generates them as a pair, sometimes not, depending on her needs, however she's most accustomed to fighting with them as a pair.**

 **Fighting Style:  
**

 **Aphrodite has a very clean and polished sort of fighting style thats very flowing and elegant like a dance ritual. She's an expert at hand-to-hand combat and is an expert swordsman, with her main weapon of choise being dual rapier, but a good deal of her physical strength is in her legs and feet, which are ideal for kicking and extra deadly due to her long talons. She has a certain level of respect for battle as an art form and while she's not a violent person, she can appreciate it and knows that sometimes it's necessary.**

 **Strengths:  
**

 **\- She's incredibly strong and has powerful legs and clawed feet that are ideal for kicking. She has been known to be able to kick full grown men right through walls, usually killing them in the process.**

 **\- Her wavelength senses provide a great advantage during battle as it makes her very difficult to trick or sneak up on, that is, if she's paying attention.**

 **\- Expert flyer.**

 **Weaknesses:  
**

 **\- Not always good at controlling her emotions.**

 **\- Vulnerable to projectiles such as bullets, arrows, and missiles if caught off guard.**

 **\- Vulnerable to any weapon that makes use of electrical currents.**

 **\- She could become tired and disoriented or even pass out entirely if she uses up too much energy at once.**

 **\- Her severe claustrophobia often causes her to become uncomfortable and panic whenever she's restrained or in an enclosed space.**

 **\- Her wings are incredibly large so she is unable to fly when in an enclosed space.**

 **Family: Haarce Navalle (Father, Deceased), Isra Navalle (Mother), Hera and Minerva Navalle (Half-sisters)**

 **Relationships:  
**

 **\- While Aphrodite's father did as much as he could consideering his condition when he was still alive, she has a very tense relationship with the rest of her family and pretty much avoids her mother and half-siblings as much as possible. She is the youngest of her sisters and is also the only elite, and pretty much refuses to expose herself to their company or the company of her mother, often using them as an example of what can happen when siblings and family in general turn against one another, and the damage such behavior causes. She thinks they're all a disgrace to be related to and she's much happier not having to deal with them.**

 **\- To this day she still thinks of Gerroth as possibly the only real father figure she's ever had and she's eternally grateful to him for helping her get through athe years she had to spend dealing with her family's cruelty.**

 **\- Despite his tragic passing, Aphrodite still holds Dariath very close to her heart and never forgot what they once had together and still misses him greatly. Aphrodite tries not to let herself be saddened by the circumstances that separated them or let that experience discourage her from having other relationships. She has no desire whatsoever to live in the past, but somehow she knows that Dariath is watching over her and taking care of her from afar, perhaps even aiding in sending her people she can rely on and love in the future. She always feels his energy with her and she knows Dariath is happier now than he was in his time with the living. And in the end, thats all she could want for him.**

 **\- Aphrodite is extremely close to Esthera as Esthera has been both a wonderful mentor and a great mother-figure to her over the years. Its most likely because of Esthera's love and support that Aphrodite grew up into the strong, independent woman she is today. Aphrodite is still very close to her queen and speaks with her regularly, even going so far as hugging her and squealing with joy whenever she visits her personally, even if theres other people around.**

 **\- Aside from her fellow Guardians and the Queen, Aphrodite has a deep-set resentment towards her kind due to how spoiled and aweful many of them are. Its for this reason that she calls her people a dying race, not just because of their small numbers but also because the corruption is so rampant that they might as well all be dead. Considering this, she doesnt blame Esthera at all for being as stressed/tired as she is. In fact, as cruel as a thought as it is, she wouldnt even blame her if she just went and decided to wipe it all clean and start over.**

Stella: You're welcome.

Angela: Lady Sapphire, Aphrodite-sensei, we have some important news.

Lady Sapphire: And that is...?

 _ **art/TMNT-Mistress-459150151 for picture**_

 **I don't what I should call her, Mistress Sapphire or Lady Sapphire? Mistress gives a great title and Lady is more respectful and more... How could I say this?... Formal? Whatever**

 **This is her** ** _final_ design. It follows after the girls.**

 **She got mutated with an Indian Blue peacock. What's with colors? Well, anything is possible when it's a mutant**

 **Her name is Karafuru Tenshi, also known as Mistress/Lady Sapphire. When human, her hair is sapphire blue(like the ends of her hair) and her eyes are normally red. I kept doodling this in class.**

 **This kind of beak shows the combination of a human and a bird. The upper(black) is the main beak, the lower is her soft lip(rose pink). She's going to get paired up with Master Splinter(2k12)**

Tiffany: This. It's call a Kraang and it seems to be some kind of alien.

Veronica: (carries suit) And they're were using these suits to blend in with the people of New York. Strange, huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Melany: That is strange indeed.

 **Name: Melany Corrine Ramirez**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: January 21st (Aquarius)**

 **Species: 60% Human, 40% Blue Tongued Skink**

 **Ethnicity: 50% Cuban, 25% Mexican, 25% Italian**

 **Appearance:**

 **\- Height: 5'6**

 **\- Shaggy, medium-length brown hair that goes just below her shoulders. Hair is thinner and less dense than her sister's. Parts to the side and falls in a semi-peekaboo style. Dark Brown eyes. Grey skin with medium-grey markings.**

 **\- Face Type: Teardrop shape, straight pointed nose, large hooded eyes that often give off the impression of being tired or bored.**

 **\- Body Type: Curvy, athletic, somewhat-muscular hourglass. Short waist, long legs. D cups.**

 **\- Style: Very comfort-focused and casual with touches of punk and tomboy. She's almost always in her sweatpants and never leaves the house without her hoodie.**

 **\- She doesn't wear makeup often but when she does, it's usually similar to the Avril Lavigne "raccoon eyes" aesthetic.**

 **Voice: Demi Moore. (Esmeralda - Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

 **Her voice is usually calm, monotone, and husky.  
**

 **Occupation: Underground Fighter and Mixed Martial Artist / Most feared girl in NYC according to the Purple Dragons / Vigilante**

 **Family: Gina Ramirez (mother), Stella Marie Ramirez (fraternal twin, 18). Her biological father remains unknown and unnamed. Aphrodite Navalle (Adoptive Mother).**

 **Friends: Katherine "Kat" Benson.**

 **Love Interest: Leonardo (2k3)**

 **Other Relationships:**

 **\- Deep inside her, she still has a boiling, pure hatred for her mother that causes her to get riled up even when merely thinking about her. Her mother had always been the main subject of her always hidden rage and sho knows how she'll react if she ever sees her again.**

 **Personality: (WIP)**

 **"This is why I listen to angry music..."**

 **Melany is a very complicated young lady. Considered to be the "eldest" of the two twins as well as the most dominant personality, she could be considered the "leader" of the two girls and is often the one making most of the decisions. She's practically fearless and doesn't seem to be fazed by much of anything, however she doesn't trust people easily and is extremely protective of her twin sister, as well as anyone else she happens to be attached to. She's quite introverted and prefers to mind her own business and stay out of other people's problems, only ever interfering when it's absolutely necessary. But she isn't nearly as cold as she portrays herself to be. Deep down, she's actually very kind and caring, but only towards those who she feels deserve it.**

 **Good Traits:**

 **Kind, understanding, patient, loyal, caring, hopeful, good listener, protective. Smart, daring, street-wise. Mature. Independent. Supportive. Laid-back.**

 **Bad Traits:**

 **\- She's very quiet and closed off from people and has a tendency to come off as mean, rude, and anti-social.**

 **\- It takes longer for her to open up and trust others.**

 **\- Horribly low self-esteem and is constantly wracked with guilt over her past. She's constantly trying to do things to make herself feel stable again and to make her feel like she isnt some monster who needs to be kept in check like she doesnt have any control over her actions.**

 **\- Is sometimes prone to jealousy once she gets close to someone due to a fear of abandonment.**

 **\- Can be a little overprotective and overbearing. (Though she grows out of this with time.)**

 **\- She has very poor stress management skills. Because she tends to keep herself so closed off, she tends to let her emotions gradually grow, fester, and boil inside of her over long periods of time until she explodes and releases it all in one go just to release the tension, making her very emotionally unstable and even unpredictable at times, as most of the time she never lets it on that anything is even wrong.**

 **\- Although she doesn't usually speak anything that's intentionally hurtful, she has admitted that she has some blind spots where she doesn't realize how blunt and insensitive she sounds sometimes. She usually doesnt sugar coat the truth and isn't always the best person to go to if you're looking for comfort or sympathy. But she does try to make those around her feel better as best she can through ways that arent verbal.**

 **\- Sarcastic and snarky and tends to get annoyed easily.**

 **\- Has some extremely restrained anger issues.**

 **\- Can tend to hold the worst grudges when people do her wrong and never lets things go.**

 **\- Can be pessimistic and always seems to see the bleakest possible outcome to any situation. (Though she gets better with this over time.)**

 **\- Prone to depression and could possibly be suicidal.**

 **\- Can be lazy sometimes but is able to suck it up and deal if she is given a little motivation. (Guilt tripping always works. Without fail.)**

 **\- She has a tendency to see things in a way that's very black and white and tries just to accept things as they are, no matter how bad they may be. So she can sometimes be insensitive to the feelings of others.**

 **\- Most of what she eats is either things that her sister and mother make or are things she cooked in the microwave. Melany is many things but a master chef is definitely not one of them.**

 **Quirks/Habits:**

 **\- Suffers from night terrors on occasion.**

 **\- Suffers from migraines.**

 **\- Drinks a LOT of coffee. (Which probably plays some hand in her migraines, to be honest.)**

 **\- Is terribly camera shy.**

 **\- Unless you're a close family member or friend of hers that she trusts, do not touch her in any way without explicit permission. I promise you she won't respond well.**

 **Fears:**

 **\- Melany has severe PTSD thanks to her mutation and doesnt like it when anyone she's become close to is taken out of her line of sight, nor does she like being grabbed or touched without permission. She also refuses to go near mutagen under any circumstances and doesn't trust doctors.**

 **\- While she wouldn't like to admit it, she has a severe phobia of hurting other people and is terrified of accidentally hurting** or even killing her loved ones with her abilities.

 **Hobbies/Interests/Talents:**

 **\- Likes reading murder-mystery novels, listening to music (namely punk and indie rock), and playing video games.**

 **\- She's a skilled mechanic and actually built her motorcycle from scratch using scraps from the junkyard.**

 **\- Meditates Regularly. Not particularly because she likes to, but because it helps her get a handle on her emotions.**

 **\- Is fond of taking naps and sleeping in general.**

 **\- Drinks a lot of coffee. (Prefers her coffee black.)**

 **\- Skilled martial artist. She doesn't enjoy fighting or hurting people but she feels like it's something she needs to do in order to survive and make use of her powers in some way. It's sortof her way of accepting the hand she's been dealt and trying to make as much use out of it as she can. But she's secretly hopeful that maybe, just maybe, that theres someone out there who doesn't see her as the violent monster that those like the Purple dragons do.**

 **\- Likes puzzles and origami.**

 **\- She is fluent in Spanish.**

 **\- She secretly has a beautiful singing voice that Stella has even admitted to being envious of, but she is extremely timid when it comes to it and refuses to sing when other people are present, even when prompted to do so.**

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **\- Superhuman Strength.**

 **\- Superhuman skin and bone durability.**

 **Weapons/Gear:**

 **For a long time she considered herself weaponless until she obtained her hammer. Though once she got it she mostly used it for the sake of showmanship rather than as an actual weapon. Later on as she got comfortable with living in the Hamato household, she switched to a large morning star, the same one that April couldnt pick up herself, but Mleany was able to lift it easily.**

 **Fighting style:**

 **Although Melany isn't one to deliberately start fights as she's usually the one who has the most chill in any given circumstance, she never rules out fighting as a possibility and is willing to do whatever's necessary to get herself close to the end goal. She's a fantastic martial artist who could kill a man in at least ten ways just using her pinky finger if she wanted, but she's no killer and doesn't go into any fight with the explicit intention of killing anyone, so she's very cautious when it comes to her emotions and her control over her abilities.**

 **She's also not about to waste any more time fighting any one person than is necessary and will often seek out the quickest and most direct method of taking out her opponents that will require the least amount of effort.**

 **She's usually consistently calm in any given circumstance and is willing to go along with whatever's happening without any hesitation or protest, however her patience does have its limits and has little tolerance for nonsense or pointless bickering. She's typically able to put her emotions aside for the sake of the mission with no problems, but it can be frustrating when those around her can't do the same.**

 **Strengths:**

 **\- Skilled in hand-to-hand combat.**

 **\- Durable skin and stronger bones make her less susceptible to injuries.**

 **\- Can easily bench press up to 600 pounds and has even been known to be able to lift entire 18-wheeler trucks when her adrenaline is pumping.**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **\- Doesn't do well with long-range weapons.**

 **\- Heals much slower from wounds and injuries than normal people.**

 **\- Doesn't work well when she's completely alone. She has to know that other people are around for support.**

Lady Sapphire: So my suspicions were correct. Thank you. You all have done a well job.

Kathleen: So what should we do?!

Lady Sapphire: We have to monitor their every movement. I don't know why they're here or what they want. But I know it can't be good.

Angela: Understood.

Lady Sapphire: Now you may now dismiss.

Everyone: Right. (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _April's Apartment..._

Donnie: (knocking window) April? April, you there?

April: (opens window) Donnie?

Donnie: (hugs April tightly) April, I'm so sorry. I promise to get your dad back. I promise I will. I feel so bad for you.

April: Donnie... (hugs Donnie) I know you will. Thank you.

Donnie: (smiles) No problem. Oh, and before I leave, here's a corsage. (gives April a flower corsage) It's a dandelion. Thought you'll like it.

April: Aw, thanks.

Donnie: Anything for you. (smiles widely)


	3. Chapter 3: Raph's Temper

Season 1 Episode 3: Raph's Temper

Oktokki: This night sure is joyonghan. {Translation: quiet.} I wish something exciting uyeonhi issda. {Translation: happen.} Huh? (looks up)

 _art/personal-Oktokki-reference-4-0-648799535 for picture_

 **Name: Oktokki**

 **Birth/Given Name: (close friends may ask for this trivia but otherwise it's undisclosed!)**

 **Common Nicknames: Tokki (most commonly used); Tokks, Kiki, Okie-Tokie (more teasing/playful but still accepted); Marshmallow, Mallow (only very close friends may use it sparingly - shh, don't tell anyone, but they actually love this nickname-)**

 **Species: Human → Holland lop mutant**

 **DOB: May 25th, 1994**

 **Gender: Androgyne (they/them)**

 **Languages: English (native) and Korean (intermediate-expert)**

 **Birth Place: White Plains, NY**

 **Current Residence: New York City, NY**

 **Height: 4'6"**

 **Weight: 130 lbs**

 **Nationality: American (Dutch blood on father's side, Korean blood on mother's side)**

 **Orientation: unknown**

 **Marital Status: single**

 **Weapon: tahn bong aka hanbō/half bō**

 **Occupation: vigilante**

 **Personality: intelligent; highly moral; emotionally driven, but tries to keep a calm, almost cold exterior at all times; responsible; kind-hearted; formal; private**

 **Likes: cooking; nature and animals; gardening; listening to stories and learning new things of any kind; EDM - synthwave, chillwave, synthpop, vaporwave**

 **Dislikes: confrontation/conflict; being touched (they cautiously allow contact with friends); being teased for trying to be meaningful, responsible, etc**

 **Habits: twitches/wiggles nose constantly; tends to uncharacteristically sprint around/"happy dance" when excited; rests paws on staff's strap and clenches jaw when nervous; waggles tail when irritated; uses Korean words in casual conversations without immediately realizing that no one they know understands the language**

 **Theme Song (sort of): College & Elecric Youth - A Real Hero**

The Turtles were patiently waiting on a roof to catch the Kraang before they are able to break into a lab.

Mikey: (sighs) So boring...

Jolteon: Totally boring...

Oktokki: (thinking) Jeoneun olenjisaeggwa geuui jollyum-i gat-eun pyohyeon-eul gajigo issdago saeng-gaghabnida. jiluham... {Translation: I'm guessing the orange one and his Jolteon have the same expression. Boredom...}

Raph: Mikey, Sparky, if you don't stop poking us, we'll kick your shell out of you.

Flareon: And we're not joking...

Together: Okay. (pokes Raph and Pyro)

Raph and Flareon: That's it! (playful fights them)

Oktokki: (thinking) geulsse, ppalgan saeggwa peulla le-on-i geudeul-eul gyeong-gohaessda. geudeul-eun geugeos-eul bad-a mattanghabnida. {Translation: Well, the red one and Flareon did warn them. They deserve it.} (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Guys, cut it out! You're going to cause a scene.

Vaporeon: Leo's right. Cut it out!

Raph: But they started it!

Mikey: We were bored!

Jolteon: Yeah!

Flareon pushes Jolteon to a satellite dish.

Flareon: Whoops.

Espeon: Have you realize what you've done?! Now someone's gonna be up here and check out the dish! I have to fix this before that happens! Psychic! (picks up tries to fix satellite dish)

Jolteon: Sorry.

Flareon (sarcastically): Yeah, sorry that I push Sparky into the satellite dish! Even though he and Mikey started this in the first place!

Vaporeon: Shut it. We don't want any unwanted attention.

Vic: What's going on?! The TV's out!

Spider Bytez is a TMNT character and villain that first appeared in the episode Turtle Temper. He was a rival to Raphael. He was a human who was turned into a mutant spider. Spider Bytez was once a cranky slob who lived in his apartment building. He attempted to show the Turtles to the world from a video he took, but failed. He's cranky, mean, and one slob of a man... or spider. He's gained powers of a black widow spider and is Raphael's hated rival. Vic is overweight and wears a white tank top, blue pants and has gray hair partly covering his head.

Vaporeon: Oh crap.

Oktokki: Uh-oh... Anjohda... {Translation: Not good...}

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vic: What the...?!

Espeon: Citizen, there's nothing to fear! We're just... uh...

Flareon: Electricians! Yeah, electricians! We were just... checking on the satellite dish! That's right! Just checking! You know, making sure that it doesn't have any holes and such!

Vic: For electricians, you are the most ugly I've ever seen!

Raph: Ugly?! Have you check yourself on the mirror recently?! What's wrong with your teeth?!

Leo: Raph, cut it out.

Vic: Ha! My teeth?! You're looking green!

Raph: I've been green, bucko!

Unfortunately, it caught the attention of the Kraang and a fight ensues.

Oktokki: Whoa... They're fighting geu oegyein-eul sangdaelo jeongmal yeolsimhi. {Translation: really hard against those aliens.}

Vic: Whoa! Fighting electricians?! (starts recording)

Oktokki: (gasps) He's recording them! Andwae... {Translation: No way...}

After the battle...

Donnie: Listen, you need to stop recording!

Vic: Already done that!

Espeon: Just delete it!

Vic: No way! I'm gonna make a fortune out of this!

Raph: You...!

Flareon: You...!

Vaporeon: Let's get outta here!

They leave.

Oktokki: Ah, man... I have to delete that bideo {Translation: video} before he puts it onlain. {Translation: online.} And I have to do this eumhan. {Translation: stealthily.}

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Splinter: Raphael and Pyro, anger is a very deadly emotion. It could release the demon inside of us. It could make us make unrational decision and could cause a life. Now then, all of you will shoot them with arrows.

Everyone: Hai! (starts shooting arrows)

Raph and Pyro dodges all of the arrows.

Ninetales: Good. Now do it again. But this time, insult them.

Everyone: Hai!

Raph: Wait, what?

They started to shoot the arrows while insulting them, and they end up covered in arrows from head to toe.

Jolteon: (laughing) You're like a human target, Pyro!

Flareon: That's it! You ask for it!

Pyro raises the temperature in the dojo.

Jolteon: Hot~! So hot~!

Espeon: Can't handle this heat!

Vaporeon: Let's get outta here!

They go to the main room.

Everyone: (panting)

Flareon: Ha! That's what you get for making me mad!

Espeon: Duty noted...

Ninetales: Now find him and delete that video through reason, no violence.

Flareon: Easy for you to say...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Turtles soon find Vic on a street.

Raph: Hey, man. Would you please delete that video?

Vic: Pay me a million dollars and then I'll hand it to you!

Flareon: We don't have that money!

Vic: Too bad!

Oktokki (wearing chilly clothing ( art/personal-unofficial-Tokki-outfits-644774422)): Excuse me. sir. I would like to look through your phone. I am quite interested in this video.

Vic: Sure thing... Pay me.

Oktokki: Of course. (takes out $10.00) Here you go. (grabs phone) Ijei bidioga yeong-wonhi sagjedoeeossneunji hwag-inhasibsio... {Translation: Now to make sure this video is deleted forever...} (presses delete) Wanjeonhan. ije geuneun jonjaehandaneun jeung-geoga eobs-seubnida. {Translation: Perfect. Now he doesn't have any proof that they exist.} (gives phone back to Vic) That was so awesome, mister. Now I should be best going.

Vic: Bye-bye! Sucker...

Leo: Look, just delete the video, okay?

Vaporeon: We don't want to cause any trouble.

Vic: Maybe you should pay up!

Raph: That's it! We'll kill you if you don't delete that video!

But once again, his yelling attracts the attention of the Kraang. Another large fight breaks out, but Raph ditches his brothers to keep arguing with Vic. This time, the Kraang get away with Vic as their prisoner.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Raph, Pyro, you two should go home. We'll go after them.

Raph: What?!

Flareon: Unbelievable!

Espeon: Sorry but it's true. You two cause nothing but trouble all because you can't control your temper.

Jolteon and Vaporeon: Agree!

Raph and Flareon: (growling) That's fine by us! We'll go! Have fun saving his butt! (storms off)

 _Lair..._

Mutsumi: Hello?

 _art/TMNT-2012-Shiratori-Mutsumi-389079281 for picture_

 **Name: Shiratori Mutsumi (シラトリ・ムツミ)**

 **Nicknames: Mutsu**

 **Race: Japanese**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 15**

 **D.o.B: Unknown**

 **Species: Human**

 **Weapon: Yumi Bow**

 **Skills: Martial Arts, Japanese Archery**

 **Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Base of Operations: New York**

 **Personality: Mutsumi is kind, gentle, and friendly to everyone and is an optimist and eager to help anyone. She doesn't like see people injured or in danger. She comes from a wealthy family. She's also afraid of spiders. She also hates it when anyone holds grudges against other people, if they are friends with that person, due to an incident involving two old classmates of her back in her hometown, breaking up, due to a misunderstanding, after the friend told the other she does not want to see her face ever again, this memory, along with April beggining to hold a grudge against the turtles after they mutated her father, caused her to be depressed and locking herself in her room, without going outsite or eating food, and avoiding to see April.**

 **Likes: Her friends**

 **Dislikes: Spiders, Grudges**

 **Relatives: Shiratori Shinjirou (father), Shiratori Yuuko (mother), five older siblings, four younger siblings**

 **Height: Unknown**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Appearance: Mutsumi has brown eyes, fair skin and long black hair that is cut in a traditional Japanese "princess style." Her standard outfit consists of a pink sweater vest over a white collared shirt with short sleeves, a magenta crossover tie, a pink bracelet on her right wrist, a magenta pleated skirt, a green wristband on each wrist, white stockings and brown penny loafers.**

 **Background: Mutsumi was born as the sixth child of the wealthy Shiratori family. She moved to New York with her family three months ago before the start of the series.**

 **First Appearance: Turtle Temper**

 **Voice Actor: English- Hynden Walch**

 **Spanish (Latin America)- Lupita Leal**

 **Relatioships:**

 **Raphael - Her friend and love interest. She met him in the kitchen of sewer when she went there after hearing rumours about the ninja turtles in her school (Roosevelt High School). Raphael developed feelings for her, only he refuses to admit them.**

 **Leonardo - Her friend.**

 **Donatello - Her friend.**

 **Michaelangelo - Her friend.**

 **Master Splinter - Her sensei.**

 **April O' Neil - Her friend and classmate.**

 **Foot Clan - Her enemies.**

 **Karai - Her enemy.**

Raph: What?! I thought we told April and Rocky...!

Mutsumi: Wait! Don't get mad! I can explain!

Flareon: Okay. Why are you here?

Mutsumi: There has been rumors going around about ninja turtles living in the sewers of New York at my school. Some believe that this is real while others were skeptical. I was one of the skeptics. So, in order to see if this is real, me and my partner, Oshawott, decided to go to the sewers and find out for ourselves. While traveling through the sewers, I accidentally bump into Splinter. I apologize prefusely and explain to him everything. He understand and took me here.

Raph: Really!

Mutsumi: Really!

Oshawott: We're not lying!

Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are dark and its dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks which may be premature whiskers, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly. This shell is made of the same material as its claws, and is used for both battle and cracking hard berries.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cindy: They're right! I can tell!

 _art/TMNT-2012-Candy-OC-390582208 for picture_

 **Real Name: Cindy O' Neil**

 **Nicknames: Candy (Mikey named it so, for her sweet personality "It's like a candy")**

 **Age: 15**

 **Species: Hybrid**

 **Skills: superhuman agility and reflexes, superhuman senses sharply, retractable claws (although at first not know master these skills, only when she feel you are in danger)**

 **Personality: Candy is extremely shy (except with Rafael) and sencible, but once she is confident is very affectionate. Does not talk much, sometimes hums songs. Like Rafael, she has a phobia of cockroaches. She is jealous of Spike xDDD**

 **Relatives: Nikkie O' Neil (mother), April O' Neil (cousin)**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Pink**

 **Appearance: Candy has pink eyes (originally are brown), fair skin and black hair (with a tuft rose in her left hand). Her outfit consists of a sweater with cat ears black and pink (to camouflage his cat tail), black colored necklace, a pair of shorts, striped stockings black and pink, rockers style accessories, and black boots.**

 **Background: Candy met in early childhood Rafael once fell into the drain by accident on a rainy day, when carried away by the water current is helped by him (it is for this reason that when they meet again he has confidence only). Soon after, by a neglect of her mother in a parade in New York, is kidnapped by the scientist Dr. Victor Falco, who experimented with the DNA of animals to adapt to a human being and achieve agility and unique reflections, also it also kidnapped other people to experiment with the same experiments, unfortunately did not survive their experiments, except Candy, who was the only one adapted to animal DNA being in a coma for years and consequently forgetting all his past life. The experiments on it lasted about almost ten years, and when she is able to adapt with animal DNA to 100%, Dr. Falco tries to extract it to inject, but is interfered by Dr. Tyler Rockwell that he was tired of his experiments prohibited, thanks to that Candy escaped from there, right at the beginning of the series.** **First Appearance: Turtle Temper**

 **Relatioships:**

 **Raphael - Her friend and love interest. She met him as a child, five years later he returned to rediscover and although she did not remember his past life, I could feel a great affection for him. They met again in chapter Temper Turtle when he returned to the sewers by an order of Leonardo, that he control his temper. Raphael developed feelings for her, only he refuses to admit them.**

 **Leonardo - Her friend. Like him, she also watches a T.V Show called "Space Heroes"**

 **Donatello - Her friend. unintentionally, sometimes ruin their inventions**

 **Michaelangelo - Her friend. He was the one who put her nickname.**

 **Master Splinter - Her sensei. He trains her to master skills presented only when in danger.**

 **April O' Neil - Her friend (in fact she's her cousin, only she does not know)**

 **Karai - Her enemy (?) or your enemy almost, Karai because she is attracted to Candy (WTF?! xD)**

 **Foot Clan - Her enemies.**

 **The Kraang - Her enemies.**

 **Dr. Victor Falco - Her enemy.**

Raph: Who are you?

Cindy: I don't know...

Flareon: What do you mean?

Cindy: I can't remember anything.

Raph: Really?

Cindy: (nods)

Raph: (sighs) You understand me, don't you, Spike? Chew on your leaf if you understand me.

Spike chews on leaf

Raph: Yeah, I thought so.

Mutsumi: About what?

Raph: My stupid brothers!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cindy: And what about them?

Flareon: We have a problem with our temper and they blame us for it! That's ridiculous! It's not our fault that we can't control our temper!

Splinter: And we understand you, too.

Raph: Splinter!

Flareon: Don't scare us like that!

Ninetales: Sorry. We'll tell you a story.

Raph: Sensei, we're not really in the mood for a story.

Splinter: Spike, chew on your leaf if you're in a mood for a story.

Spike chews on leaf

Ninetales: Very well.

Splinter: When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman.

Flareon: Oh! Is it that late already? (tries to leave with Raph)

Ninetales: Psy... (carries Raph and Pyro to couch)

Together: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (panting) (returns to normal) That's one down... Only another million to go. (sighs) Why do they need these crates of Life Fibers for?

Ryūko Matoi (纏 流子 Matoi Ryūko?) is the daughter of Isshin Matoi and the main protagonist of Kill la Kill. She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father. It is later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers and that she is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin. [3]Ryūko is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. During her childhood, she wore a red collared shirt with a white skirt and white shoes. Her clothing is later replaced by Senketsu, a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt (Senketsu's upper jaw) is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it (perhaps emulating her father's right eyepatch). Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. Aikurō Mikisugi later provides her with a Seki Tekkō (赤手甲?, lit. "Red Gauntlet"), a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu. Ryūko has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses Satsuki Kiryūin, demanding that her questions be answered, and when she fights Takaharu Fukuroda even though she is clearly overpowered. Later on she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight in Senketsu's very revealing alternate form, though she overcomes her embarrassment in Episode 3 showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is somewhat self-conscious. She shows fierce determination in finding her father's killer. Her stubbornness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Ragyō's mind control by merely punching herself. This same episode, however, has one of few demonstrations of shock on her part, when Ragyō defeats Satsuki, rips out Ryūko's heart and reveals to be her mother. When Ryūko is brainwashed after being forced to put on Junketsu by Ragyō, her personality changes to be wild and sadistic, destroying everything around her without reason. After she is freed she goes back to her usual personality, but is somewhat calmer and more mature. She also makes peace with Satsuki and is able to fight with her as a comrade, but is still having trouble recognizing her as her sister. Although, after Satsuki catches her when she is falling back to earth and welcomes her home warmly, Ryūko replies by calling her "sis." Ryūko is able to take on multiple One-Star students by herself, without the need to wear Senketsu, as seen on episode 1. Also, it appears that she is becoming stronger as explained by Senketsu. Even while only having the scarf, she is still able to defeat numerous students with new goku uniforms and ones with pieces of Senketsu. This strength increases after she finds out she is a life fiber hybrid. Without Senketsu she is able to destroy multiple covers with one swing of her scissor blade. Ryūko is revealed as Ragyō Kiryūin's second child whose body had been infused with Life Fibers, despite it being perceived as a failure by Ragyō then. It is likely that her incredible potential and her natural ability to synchronize with Life Fibers was a result of this. Ryūko has also demonstrated resilience and superhuman healing on par with Ragyō herself. An example of this is shown when her heart is pulled out her chest by Ragyō; the heart is simply drawn back into Ryūko's body automatically and the wound seals itself.

Senketsu: I don't know, Ryuko. But whatever they're planning, it doesn't seem it's for a good reason.

Ryuko: Right. Huh?

Senketsu: A van? And I could sense Life Fibers in it.

Zoroark: Then let's go after it!

Zoroark is a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. Zoroark's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. Zoroark can create illusions that are indistinguishable from reality, deluding many people simultaneously. It can even create illusory landscapes in the forests where it dwells, to hide its territory and protect its den. However, Zoroark is incapable of physically changing itself into another form; it is merely capable of casting illusions. When a Zoroark takes the form of a human, it is capable of human speech. It can make convincing illusions of attacks, and these illusions are extremely realistic, enough to fool even cameras and make one believe they're being physically affected, though the illusion does not have any direct physical effect. Zoroark lives in groups, where unity is strong. It is extremely protective of those it cares about and will go to any lengths to keep them safe, including risking its own life, and it can hold grudges on those who harm its loved ones. Zoroark will hide its Zorua young in its mane to protect them and carry them around. There are stories that say Zoroark punishes those who attempt to catch it by trapping them in an illusion.

Ryuko: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Kraang..._

Vic: Hey! Untie me!

Kraang: (looking through phone) Where is the video that contains the ones known as the Turtles?

Vic: I remember recording it!

Kraang 2: But it has been deleted.

Vic: Deleted?! I don't remember deleting it! The last person I met was... (gasps)

Flashbacks with his encounter of Oktokki appears.

Vic: That little weasel! He must have deleted the video! Wait 'till I'll see him! I'll rip his ears out of his head and make rabbit stew out of it!

Angela: Let the man go, Kraang!

Veronica: Or face the wrath of the Lotus Ninjas!

Kraang: Kraang must execute intruders!

[SHOOTING]

Tiffany: (creates rock barrier) Now!

Angela: (starts dancing) Let's dance! (freezes Kraang)

Veronica: (dancing Hip-Hop) Flame Punch! (punches Kraang) Lassy, untie him!

Tiffany: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Angela!

Angela: Leonardo!

Kathleen: Glad you come!

Veronica: But where's Raph and Pyro?!

Vaporeon: Send them home until they learn how to control their anger.

They continue to fight. During the fight, Vic was able to grab his phone, which has a spider on it, and tries to run.

Tiffany: Vic, look out!

Vic got doused in Mutagen after a laser hits the tank.

Angela: Uh-oh.

Espeon: Not good!

Vic got mutated while the Kraang ran in fear.

Kathleen: He's mutated into a spider!

Vic: Look what you've done! I'm a freak!

Kathleen: I know! I'll call you...!

Kathleen and Mikey: Spider Bytez! (looks at each other) I was gonna say that!

Veronica: Less arguing, more fighting!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Raph..._

Raph: We need to hurry!

Flareon: They could be in serious trouble!

Cindy: But where are they?!

Mutsumi: We don't know where they could possibly be.

Oktokki: Just look for any running Keulang. {Translation: Kraang.}

Raph: Huh?

Oktokki: It means Kraang in Korean. I'm Oktokki. But call me Tokki.

Flareon: You're the same rabbit from before!

Oktokki: That's right. And there's nothing to worry about. I had deleted the video.

Cindy: You?!

Oktokki: Yup. I deleted the video so there's nega jonjaehandaneun jeung-geo eobs-eo. {Translation: no proof that you exists.}

Raph: Huh?

Oktokki: (groans) It means "no proof that you exists" in Korean! You should really learn the Korean language.

Flareon: We can understand Japanese than Korean.

Oktokki: Anyway, that girl is running there too.

Raph: Really?

Oktokki: (nods) Let's follow her and it can take us to your brothers.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (panting)

Vaporeon: He's strong...

Spider Bytez: I will kill all of you!

Oktokki: (kicks Spider Bytez) Gihoega anida! {Translation: Not a chance!}

Spider Bytez: It's you!

Ryuko: Where's the Life Fibers?! I know it's here!

Angela: Huh?!

Raph: Guys!

Everyone: Raph! Pyro!

Mutsumi: Spider?! I hate spiders!

Cindy: This one's a big one!

Raph: We'll handle this. You can take everyone out of here!

Cindy and Mutsumi: Right!

Angela: You sure?

Oktokki: Myeonghwaghi! {Translation: Definitely!} Please go. Me and Raph will take care of this big geomi. {Translation: spider.}

They started to fight Spider Bytez. Remembering Splinter's advice, Raph and Pyro was able to ignore Spider Bytez' insults and fight him effectively.

Oktokki: I'll take him from wie! {Translation: above!} You should take him from iha! {Translation: below!} Al-assda?! {Translation: Got it?!}

Raph and Flareon: Got it!

With the help of Oktokki and Ryuko, they were able to defeat Spider Bytez.

Spider Bytez: (leaves) I would get my revenge~!

Ryuko: Zoroark, box!

Zoroark: Right! (carries box)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Rooftops..._

Ryuko (after introducing herself): These are call Life Fibers. It's a special kind of fabric that, if woven into clothing, can make you become powerful. Those alien freaks took a million boxes of these. I don't why but I have to get these back.

Tiffany: I see...

Mikey: And also, thanks, Tokki! You are such a cute little guy! (hugs Oktokki)

Oktokki: Munje eobs-eo. {Translation: No problem.}

Jolteon: And Mutsumi and...

Mikey: (lets go) I know! Candy will be your name!

Candy: Candy? I like that!

Angela: You know, I have been thinking. Our clan and your clan should form an alliance.

Leo: Alliance?

Veronica: Good idea! We're from the Lotus Clan. You?

Raph: Hamato Clan.

Tiffany: If our clans become one, we can defeat the Kraang.

Ryuko: That's what they're call?! Weird...

Donnie: I agree. We should form an alliance.

Leo: You got yourself a deal.

Angela: Perfect. (writes down letter) Take this to your master and we can discuss it in our lair. (gives Leo address) Here's the address.

They leave.

Oktokki: And I better go, too. Hope to see you again. Bye. (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Splinter: I see... Well, we should meet this Lady Sapphire about forming an alliance. Boys, look over the lair while I'm away.

Ninetales: And don't make a mess.

They left.

Leo: Okay, everyone. We can all take a break.

Mikey: Yahoo! Break time!

Jolteon: Yeah!

Vaporeon: Don't make a mess!

Donnie: (playing Super Quest) This will be interesting.

Mikey: What 'cha playing?!

Espeon: Super Quest. We're just starting out.

Jolteon: Oh! Well, good luck!

Donnie: Thank you. Huh?

Espeon: Looks like someone wants to chat.

Donnie: Sure. (puts on headphone with speaker) Hello? This is Technogeek246 speaking.

Chloe (Wolfkeeper555): Hey. Are you new here?

 _art/Chloe-s-Bio-396980425 for picture_

 **Name: Chloe Montes**

 **Age: 15**

 **Family: Big Brother, Xever**

 **Eye Color: Auburn Brown**

 **Hair Color: Braided, Long, Jet Black**

 **Usual Outfit: A white t-shirt with a black tank top overshirt (that had the kanji symbol for Fierce). Dark gray jeans that cover her combat boots. And she still wears her dark blue hoodie, though she has it tied around her waist.**

 **Distinguishing Marks: A scar across the back of her neck. A white tribal tattoo of a howling wolf on her lower back.**

 **Personality: Chloe is best described as a sporty tomboy. One who often let's her outgoing nature lead her into trouble when she attempts to go past her limits. Though due to her pride getting the better of her, she will not ask for help. Instead she prefers to rely on her intelligence, which varies from that of a street thug to that of a collage student, depending on the situation. Still, no matter what the situation, she will take it serious. And doesn't have much in terms of sense of humor.**

 **Fears: She'll lose her brother.**

 **Likes: The whole bad girl image, and loves the trill of a fight.**

 **Dislikes: Being treated like a helpless child (especially if it's by her own brother).**

Donnie: Yes I am. Who are you?

Chloe: Wolfkeeper555. You must be Technogeek246.

Donnie: Yeah. So you must be experience, right?

Chloe (while playing Super Quest): That's right! I'm at Level 50 in this game! You have a long way to level up to my level.

Donnie (while playing Super Quest): I know! Crazy! Anyway, tell me about yourself.

Chloe: Sure! I love fighting! Fighting gives me the adrenaline I crave! It's really exciting!

Donnie: You're like my older brother. He loves to fight head-on.

Chloe: (chuckling) Cool! What about you?!

Donnie: Me?!

Chloe: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Well, for me, I like to build and invent things. I also do chemistry.

Chloe: Like a nerd?

Donnie: Shut it!

Chloe: (laughs) Okay, okay! I'll stop! Sorry!

Donnie: (laughs) That's okay.

?: Chloe, we have to go!

Chloe: In a minute! Sorry, that was my brother. I have to go.

Donnie: I can tell you were annoyed. I get that with my brothers.

Chloe: (smiles) Cool. Bye.

Donnie: Bye. (saves game and turns off laptop)

Chloe: (saves game and turns off laptop) (sighs) Blue Flame, we should get going.

Zorua (Shiny): Okay! I'm ready! (hops into Chloe's bookbag)

Zorua is a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Zorua possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy. Zorua can change its physical appearance, though this transformation is merely an illusion as it keeps its own type and moves. Zorua keeps its true form hidden to ensure its safety, and takes on the appearance of other Pokémon to frighten off enemies. Sometimes it will take the form of a silent child. As evident in its movie debut, whenever a Zorua takes on a human form, its tail remains. When the tail is touched or grabbed, it reverts to its true form instantly. It is mischievous and loves to surprise others.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chloe: What do you want, bro?

?: In your information, we're going to meet Chris Bradford at one of his dojos tomorrow night. So you better be all well rested and prepare. He's a celebrity.

Chloe: Whatever... (sighs)


	4. Chapter 4: Mikey's New Friend

Season 1 Episode 4: Mikey's New "Friend"

 _After School..._

April: Thanks, Mutsumi...

Mutsumi: No problem. This has to be kept secret.

Rockruff: I can't believe you told everyone that there nothing but stories! (barks happily)

Mutsumi: Of course. They'll all think that's nothing more than make-believe. (whispers to April) Even though it's real.

Together: (chuckling)

An-D: (groaning loudly) Why is Algebra so 'ard to do?!

 _art/An-D-Emreld-465478858 for picture_

 **Age: 13**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Hair Color: Orange**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Personality: At being his age, An-D can be very excitable and easy to overreact. He can be friendly to most people unless they appear imtimidating to him.** **However, because of his grown fear of discipline, he is less likely to be rebellious unless he feels that he doesn't deserve the shunning. When something seems unfair to him, he's most likely to rant about it.**

 **Likes: Making friends, video games, skateboarding and rollerblading, music (especially dubstep), being outside, discovering something new, being included**

 **Dislikes: Homework, his pet dog constantly bothering his friends, pointless fights, being threatened by Raph, Donnie correcting his grammar after almost every sentence he speaks, being rejected because of things he can't control**

 **Friends: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo( best friend), April, Master Splinter**

 **Enemies: (currently none)**

 **Neutral: (currently none)**

 **Skills: An-D is talented at skateboarding and street dancing.**

 **Weaknesses: An-D is somewhat poor in Algebra.**

 **An-D is not very skilled in combat compared to the rest of his friends.**

 **An-D is afraid of Raphael.**

April: I'll see you at the lair. Bye.

Mutsumi: Bye. (leaves)

Rockruff (Shiny): (wearing a blue rose on her head) Calm down, An-D. You have to stay calm.

An-D: Ah can't, Blue! Wha shoul Ah do?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Looks like you're having trouble with Algebra, huh?

An-D: Yup. Algebra isn't mah stronges' subjec'!

April: 8th Grade?

An-D: (nods)

April: Makes sense. When I was in 8th Grade, I struggle with Algebra. But I got the hand of it. Here, let me help you with that.

An-D: You'll do tha' for mah?!

April: Of course. I'm April.

Rockruff: And Rocky!

An-D: The name's An-D! And this is Blue Rosaria!

Rockruff: You can call Blue if you want to. (howls happily)

April: Nice to meet you.

An-D: Nice ta meet 'cha, too!

April: (chuckles) Now let's see this Algebra problem...

An-D: Okay!

Rockruff: Want to play?!

Rockruff: Sure!

Together: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Night..._

Chloe: Is this the place, Xever?!

Xever: That's right. One of his many dojos. Fancy, right?

Xever Montes was one of Oroku Saki's top henchmen, alongside Chris Bradford. Once mutated into Fishface, he became even more of a force to be reckoned with. Xever is also a crime boss of the Brazilian mob in New York City, who call him Mr. X. His human appearance was tall, skinny and wore a blue jeans, a white shirt and blue vest. He was of African descent and sported a small afro. His appearance as Fishface is a large unidentified red carp-like fish with yellow eyes and thin stick-like arms, with webs between his fingers. He has a large dorsal fin with a chunk missing from the front. His stomach area is white. With a mouth full of sharp teeth, especially two large ones sticking out of it. He was modified a pair of silver high powered legs, as well as an orange breathing rig. As one of the Turtles' more clever and cut-throat enemies, Fishface is quite hot-tempered, cruel and treacherous. Although a criminal to the core, he swears utmost loyalty to the Shredder, as the ninja rescued him from jail and gave him a purpose and protection. He shares some similarities to Raphael, given their love of battle, but is proven more bloodthirsty than him. In his role as 'Mr. X' he's shown to be a very cunning and manipulative crime boss in his own right who preys on social outcasts as a method of recruitment. As a human, he was very skilled in capoeira, a Brazilian leg-based martial art, and knife fighting (and he most likely learned some some Ninjitsu from the Shredder as well). He was an expert with butterfly knives before he was mutated. He was highly skilled and was easily able to fight off at least two of the Turtles on his own. However, his mutation gave him the ability to breathe underwater (of course), but has also left him with several weaknesses. He is not as agile and is unable to breathe air or move on land without the help of his breathing mechanism and his mechanical legs, though the martial arts that he had learned still do have a surprising influence on him and, thus, he can use the robotic legs with quite lethal skill, and he can still wield small blades, and even some swords pretty well (without them slipping right through his fingers). Xever also gained a venomous bite which causes hallucinations, nausea, and delusions, and the ability to command regular snakehead fish to attack his foes. Before his mutation Xever used a butterfly knife as his weapon. His mechanical legs were invented by Baxter Stockman and improved with Kraang tech. They are incredibly strong, fast and agile, allowing Fishface to deliver devastating kick attacks (even stronger than his already incredibly strong human legs) and jump great distances. The robotic legs can also cling to surfaces (as seen in Baxter's Gambit) and spin like a propeller (as seen in The Pulverizer). He also wields a balisword with extreme precision in The Manhattan Project, Part 1.

Chloe (sarcastic): Yeah. Real fancy.

Xever: Chloe, be more happy then that.

Chloe: Well, I have my reasons. Jeez...

Houndoom: Let's meet the man himself!

Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns. These horns are smaller on the female than the male. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. Leadership is determined by fights within the pack. Its gut is full of toxins, which are used to create fire. This gives Houndoom's fire a foul odor and the wounds it inflicts will never heal. Houndoom appears near rough terrain areas. Its howling induces shivering in other Pokémon, and often sends them scurrying back to their nests.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nui: Now... begin!

Nui Harime (針目縫 Harime Nui?) is the secondary antagonist in Kill la Kill. She is the Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation, as well as the murderer of Isshin Matoi, from whom she took one half of the Scissor Blade. For this reason, she is the one Ryūko Matoi seeks to kill in order to complete her quest of vengeance. She is known for cute appearance and sadistic yet childish nature and incredible fighting power. Nui Harime seems to be a teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. Nui wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch, which covers the eye she lost in her battle against Isshin Matoi. Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails. Nui demonstrates a very childish and cheerful behavior. She is always seen smiling, and acts, on the surface, very friendly with everyone, demonstrating excessive intimacy towards even Satsuki and revealing to Ryūko in a rather nonchalant way the fact that she killed her father. According to Ragyō, Nui is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Her often bubbly behavior and nonchalance towards the feelings of others often makes her sociopathic, and playfully enjoys violence to a sadistic degree. When she finds herself injured or outmatched, she becomes more frantic and aggressive, dropping all manner of her cheerful demeanor, which becomes more evident by the endgame after Ryūko cut off her arms. Nui is also known for holding heavy grudges, like Isshin for cutting her eye out and Ryūko for cutting both her arms. As a Life Fibers-infused human, Nui possesses immense physical strength, speed, reflexes, durability and endurance. She is able to handle herself exceptionally well in battle, being able to effortlessly fight against the Four Devas, who were all wearing enhanced, Three Star Goku Uniforms, fight on even grounds against Kamui-wielding fighters such as Satsuki and Ryūko and easily defeat the Nudist Beach forces. In spite of her natural strength, due to the particular nature of the Life Fibers infused to her, Nui is unable to don a Kamui, as it would have no effect on her. As a Life Fibers/human hybrid, Nui can regenerate from any wounds and even lost limbs almost instantly, regardless of their severity. The only exception to this healing power is if Nui is cut by the Scissor Blades or the Bakuzan, as they can nullify Life Fiber restoration. One of Nui's unique skills allows her to create replicas of herself that can either fight her opponents or act as distractions. Although physically identical to Nui and possessing all of her abilities, the duplicates appear to be far less powerful than the original, relying mainly on their superior numbers. Much like Ragyō, Nui can release Life Fibers from her hands that ensnare opponents and turn them into mindless puppets. For the final battle, Ragyō replaced Nui's lost arms with Life Fiber replicas that can alter their shape. During the final episode, Nui's new arms transformed into blades for melee combat and bat-like wings for flight.

Chris: Let's go, Machamp!

Chris Bradford is one of the Shredder's top henchmen. As a human, he was a very skilled and quite well known martial arts celebrity, with his own line of dojos. By night, however, he operated (and still does) as a ninja under the Shredder's employ. After coming face-to-face with the Shredder's enemies (the Turtles) a few times, he came into contact with the substance known as mutagen, transforming him into a giant anthropomorphic dog, which caused Michelangelo to dub him "Dogpound." In Mikey Gets Shellacne, Bradford came into contact with mutagen a second time, at which point he mutated into a more wolf-like form and became known as "Rahzar." As a human, Chris Bradford was tall and muscular and with a dark brown beard, resembling the real life actor Chuck Norris. Chris Bradford is fiercely loyal to the Shredder, and at that, very afraid of him at times as well. He is willing to do anything to please his master, even at the cost of his own life (as seen in The Gauntlet). He is unrelenting on the battlefield and is determined to destroy his enemies. His impressive fighting skills make him a formidable opponent, even before his mutation. Dogpound is shown to be a bit sarcastic, self-centered, arrogant, and mean-spirited. He does not always get along with the Shredder's other top henchman Fishface, but he is willing to work alongside him to please the Foot leader. Like Raphael he loves combat. In his human form, Chris Bradford was a fierce and skilled martial artist, occasionally able to defeat the Turtles on his own in several of their many encounters.

Machamp: Right!

Machamp is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with four well-muscled arms. Its skin is bluish gray, and it has red eyes and pale yellow lips. On its head, there are three, brown ridges right above its eyes. It has two arms on each side of its body: a pair located in the normal position, and another pair directly above that attaches on the top of the shoulders. It has black markings that resemble briefs along with a golden power-save belt. Its legs have considerable muscle tone, and its feet have two toes. Machamp punches extremely fast, throwing five hundred punches a second. With only one hand, it can move a mountain. Because of its four arms, it can hit from a multitude of angles and pin all of its foe's limbs at once. However, it has poor dexterity, and cannot handle delicate work without its arms becoming tangled. It is a rash Pokémon that rushes into action without forethought. Machamp can be found living in the mountains.

They fight all the ninjas in the dojo.

Nui: Amazing, Chris! That was awesome!

Drifloon: So cool!

Drifloon has a spherical, purple body with two stringy arms that have yellow, heart-shaped hands on the ends of them. At the base of its body is a frayed protrusion that resembles the tied end of a balloon. In the very center of its body is a yellow tape-like "X", which contains its small mouth in the very center. Located on either side of the "X" are its small, black eyes. A white mass of fluff that resembles a cloud sits on top of Drifloon's head. Due to its aimless drifting, this species is known as "Signpost for Wandering Spirits". It has been known to steal children that mistake it for a regular balloon. However, due to its light weight, it can be resisted easily and is often pulled around. Although created by lost spirits of Pokémon and people, as seen in the anime, it can be friendly and helpful. It prefers to reside in damp, humid locations and can expand or shrink to express its feelings.

Chris: Why thank you.

Nui: (smiles) No problem!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

When finished, yet another top henchman named Xever and his sister Chloe slides open a nearby, concealed door, revealing the back of The Shredder silhouetted there.

Nui: Hello, Shredder!

Chris: Master.

Shredder: Chris, my old enemy, Splinter, is alive. After all these years, he is alive. I can't believe it.

Oroku Saki (also known as the Shredder) was the deadly and nefarious leader of the Foot Clan, and Splinter and the Ninja Turtles' vengeful arch-nemesis (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), and takes on the role of one of the central antagonists of the Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Series. The Shredder is a slim, but tall, muscular and toned Japanese man with shiny, chrome plate armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and lower legs, worn over a maroon outfit with a dark blue cape hanging over his back. His signature helmet, the Kuro Kabuto, is perhaps the most notable aspect of his appearance and it masks a face that is partially burned and disfigured, such to the extent that he has very little vision left in his right eye. Unlike previous incarnations of the Shredder who held tekko-kagi in their hands, this version uses customized, partially mechanical ones built into his gauntlets. His armor is also larger and bulkier than previous versions, except perhaps Ch'rell, though it's streamlined and smooth at the same time. The spikes on it are larger, longer and more blade-like than most previous versions (though once again bearing some similarities to Ch'rell's). As previously stated this Shredder suffers a serious, disfiguring burn on the right side of his face; a considerably greater injury than the scratch marks (from Splinter) most others possess that leaves him nearly, or completely, blind in that eye. Cold, cunning and extremely ruthless, the Shredder is a man of pure evil who has allowed his hatred to utterly consume his humanity. His massive army of ninja enforcers, his vast wealth and influential connections (such as Steranko), and his absolute mastery of martial arts, coupled with his bladed armour, make him a very powerful and dangerous force to be reckoned with. He will go to any lengths to achieve his goals, even as far as forging a business-like alliance with the alien Kraang who wishes only to see humanity wiped out or enslaved. But even moreso, he was willing to let the Triceratons destroy the whole planet Earth, including himself in the process, just so he could strike down Splinter right before he could stop their doomsday device. The Shredder's immense capacity for hatred seems to stem from an inability to accept his own failures and bad luck as just misfortune and mistakes. Instead he seems to need someone to blame everything on; shown when he blames Splinter for Tang Shen's death, despite being the one who initiated the assault that took her life, and blaming him again for Karai's mutation, despite having put the girl in danger in the first place. Saki is utterly convinced that Splinter is the cause for all suffering and misfortune he endures, and considers anyone linked to Splinter to be just as guilty. And he believes that anyone who has contributed to his misfortunes should pay with their lives. Not only is the Shredder an extremely spiteful and vindictive individual, but also an extremely obsessive one. So obsessed with his hatreds and vendettas is he that upon being told there is more to life than his vengeance, he became angry and stated that there is nothing. He will hunt his targets to the ends of the Earth to claim their lives, and will not stop until this has happened. Yet despite his burning hatred, he is able to maintain a very calm and calculated persona most of the time, and is a master commander, but is extremely arrogant. This arrogance leads him to refuse to confront the Turtles personally, despite wishing their deaths, and he seems to consider only Splinter worthy of facing in combat, leaving all others to his minions and only fighting them if he deems it necessary. But, despite his intense hatred, the Shredder has truly come to care and love Karai as his own daughter, as shown with his desire for her to understand his actions and by how distraught he was when she was mutated. He also had no intention of harming her and even stopped Tiger Claw from finishing her. However, the Shredder is still blinded by his burning hatred and refuses to take responsibility for the harm Karai has endured because of him. Later, the Shredder is shown remembering Karai's past training and mutation and when striking a dangerous deal with the Kraang, he states that he will only help them if they help him gain his revenge and return Karai to normal. However, it is debatable whether his love for Karai is genuine or part of his desire to get revenge on Splinter and keep Karai for himself, as seen when he is willing to take away her free will by using the brain worm on her. However, despite his love for Karai, its apparent he cares far more about his vendetta with Splinter then his adopted daughter's well-being. This is shown when Shredder kills Splinter before he can shut off the Heart of Darkness, despite knowing him, and the rest of the world, including Karai will die if it isn't stopped. The Shredder is extremely strong and agile from decades of training in martial arts. These many years spent perfecting his skills have left as an almost unparalleled master of martial arts with only Splinter standing as an equal to him. His skills are so great that not even all four turtles together were able to do much more than be a nuisance to him in combat; though each turtle was able to strike him once, their strikes caused little injury and had no lasting effect. The Shredder's strikes on the Turtles, however, left them severely injured for weeks. His skills are great enough that even the mutants under his command respect and fear him; including the vicious Tiger Claw. In a recent fight he showed himself capable of fighting off both the Turtles and the Mutanimals with little difficulty. The Shredder's awe-inspiring fighting skills are only maximized further by the nigh indestructible bladed armour he wears, complete with customized and slightly mechanical bagh naka with extendable claws and a third katar-like blade that is concealed between the two claws. These blades are so strong and sharp that they can cut shipping containers and the spikes that protruded from Dogpound's shoulder. In addition the blades create an extremely intimidating silhouette for the purposes of psychological combat. The end result is that Shredder can both defend and attack at the same time, making his whole body both a shield and a sword. Yet perhaps just as potent as his physical abilities are the Shredder's cruel intellect and skillful business mind. In approximately fifteen years he was able to transform the Foot Clan from a dying, scattered ninja clan in rural Japan into a powerful global crime syndicate. He was even able to strike a business-like alliance with the Kraang, despite their overall disdain for anything not one of them.

Malamar: Apparently, he's training his own clan of ninjas. You must find them and wipe them out.

Chris and Machamp: Right!

Nui: We won't fail you.

Shredder: Good. Now, you, Xever, and Chloe must find them and wipe them out. Don't fail me.

Chloe: (sighs) Guess I don't have time to play Super Quest with my new online friend. Great...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The scene then shifts to the Turtles jumping across some rooftops in the city, challenging each other to see who can do the absolute best flips, leaps...etc. Raph is the very last one to do so but instead of doing a more intricate and impressive move, he simply jumps straight forward and tackles all of his brothers down. After getting themselves back up, the group quickly hears a noise nearby and they all quickly draw their weapons out, only to find a guileless cat.

Ryuko: Aw~! It's so adorable! (pets cat)

Raph: (laughing) You got scared by a cat!

Flareon: (lauging) Yeah! Cat got your tongue?! (laughing)

Vaporeon: It wasn't funny.

Mikey quickly grows fond of the small cat after hearing it's owner call it's name.

Mikey: I have to return this cat to its owner.

Raphael: Are you an idiot? Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!

Donatello: You can't show yourself to a human.

Michelangelo: Why not?

Donatello: Because they'll freak the heck out, that's why not.

Michelangelo: No they won't. I'm not so scary.

Raphael: You're an ugly green mutant, armed with ninja weapons.

Michelangelo: Look, This guy is gonna see that I'm just a regular cat loving dude like him. And the next thing you know, we'll be best friends.

Jolteon: No problems at all.

Flareon: Then go for it. We're not stopping you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

So, he goes down and gets yelled at by the terrified man and then assaulted by the cat (which is energized by it's owner's words), falling down a nearby fire escape.

Flareon: (laughing)

Espeon: Told ya' it doesn't work,

Mikey (being carried by Sputnik): Aw, man! I just want to help!

Leo: We know but we're freaks.

Jolteon: But even freaks can be friends with humans.

Zoroark: (growling)

Ryuko: Someone's here!

They were quickly ambushed by dozens of ninjas (The Foot Clan).

Espeon: Psybeam!

Jolteon: Thunderbolt!

Vaporeon: Water Gun!

Flareon: Flamethrower!

Zoroark: Shadow Claw!

Ryuko (transformed): (slashes) This is ridiculous!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, a large masked man (Chris Bradford) attacks them.

Ryuko: (charges) Take this! Huh?! (grunts) Man, he's good!

Zoroark: Ryuko! (charges) Shadow Claw! Shadow Claw! Huh?! (screams)

After this skirmish, the police arrives near to the scene and they escape before being spotted.

 _Next Day..._

An-D: Hey, Stella!

Stella: An-D! So glad you're here! I have heard some rumors that you got a study buddy.

 _art/TMNT-bio-Stella-Affini-Mode-645328697 for picture_

 **Full Name: Stella Affini Mode**

 **Nickname(s): Star**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality/Ethnicity: Italian/French**

 **Species: Human**

 **Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **Reason of Mutation (If Mutated): None**

 **Marital Status: Michaelangelo Hamato (Crushing)**

 **Birthday: April 1**

 **Age: 14**

 **Height: Short**

 **Weight: average**

 **Origin: Earth, Italy ,Venice**

 **Current Residence: Aparment In New York city**

 **Colors: Orange and yellow**

 **Skin color: Light peach**

 **Eye color: Dark brown**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Hair Length/Style: long hair in a side ponytail**

 **Clothing: Simple/Pop Style**

 **Accessories: bracelets, orange ribbon and a star earring**

 **Marking(s): Freckles**

 **Powers:Electrokinesis and super speed**

 **Talents: Fashion Designing**

 **Personality: Social, cheerful, energetic,smart, loyal, hyper, kind and Prankster**

 **Hobbies: Drawing**

 **Rank Type: Supportive Type**

 **Relatives:**

 **Parents: Angelo Affini ( Father, Italian ) and Gia Mode ( Mother, deceased, French)**

 **Grandparents: Antoine Mode ( Maternal grandfather, Alive), Mrs. Mode ( Maternal grandmother, deceased) and unnamed paternal grandparents ( both deceased)**

 **Likes**

 **Flower: Sunflower**

 **Season: Summer**

 **Day Style (Rainy, Sunny, Partly Cloudy, etc.): Sunny**

 **Song (CAN BE MADE UP): WIP**

 **Food: Fried Chicken ( any dish with chicken meat as the main ingredient)**

 **Place to Be: Her father's pizzeria/ cafe**

 **Animal: Dog ( domestic) and cheetah ( wild)**

 **Music Style: energetic**

 **Genre: Pop**

 **Other: Going to the beach, Making friends, cute/nice boys, hermother's Fashion designs and being with children**

 **Dislikes**

 **Season: Winter**

 **Day Style: Rainy**

 **Song: None**

 **Food: Beans**

 **Place: Dark places**

 **Genre: Classical**

 **Music Style: slow**

 **Animal: Squirrel**

 **Flower: none**

 **Other: clowns ( fear) , the dark ( fear), Ants ( Allergic, fear ) and bad food**

An-D: Ya mean April? Yeah, she's real cool! Why ya as' dat?!

Felistar: Because people are saying that you and April are fraternal twins.

 _art/163-Felistar-517176996 for picture_

 **Felistar**

 **The Starry Pokémon**

 **Ability: Rivalry**

 **Hidden Ability: Guts**

 **Type: Dark/Fairy**

 **Height: 1'09"**

 **Weight: 25.3 lbs.**

 **Dex Entry**

 **Its believed that they come from outer space, big groups of them are seen falling from the skies like shooting stars once a year.**

 _Switches to April..._

April: Fraternal twin?! An-D?! (closes locker) You got to be kidding me!

Mutsumi: Well, that's what everyone is saying.

 _Switches to An-D..._

An-D: Dhere's no way dhat me an' April are Fratarnal twins!

Stella: 1. That's Fraternal and 2. You two look so similar that people believe you're twins!

 _Switches to April..._

April: That's impossible! If I have a twin, my dad would've told me in the first place!

Mutsumi: True, but...

 _Puts them side by side..._

Together: We're not related! (groans)

Stella and Mutsumi: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair (Tonight)..._

April (pillow over her head): (groans)

Donnie: April? Is something wrong? April?

April: (sits up) It's nothing, Donnie. Just school stuff.

Espeon: If you say so.

Mutsumi: Anyway, Mikey, Sparky, you do have human friends. Me, April, and Ryuko.

Jolteon: We know but we want everyone to be our friend!

Mikey: Is there a way we could meet someone _without_ meeting them in person?!

April: Wait, I got it! Donnie, could I use your laptop for a minute?

Donnie: (quickly deletes picture of April eating pizza) Sure thing, April. Here you go.

Rockruff: What are you going to?!

April: My Face, So-So Social. It's a friendling sight where you could meet and chat with people without even leaving home.

Mikey: Awesome~!

Jolteon: This is so cool!

Rockruff: That makes sense! You could chat without even meeting someone!

April: Exactly.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikey: (hugs April) Thanks, April! This is awesome! (typing quickly) I know! I'll friend him!

April: This guy's famous! He probably has hundreds of 'friends'!

Mikey: And guess who's number 5286?

Rockruff: You?

Jolteon: Daniel Ramirez! And Mikey's right next to him! Later! (leaves with Mikey)

Mutsumi: Well, this ought to be interesting.

Espeon: Should we go after them?

Raph: Neh, he's gotta learn somehow.

Flareon: Agree!

While Bradford and Machamp are walking to their own home, Mikey and Sparky leaps down and surprises them, whom immediately starts attacking Mikey and Jolteon.

Mikey: Wait, wait, wait!

Jolteon: Stop attacking!

Chris: Huh?

Mikey: I'm Mikey! I'm from that website!

Machamp: Oh. Sorry.

Mikey: That's okay, bro. We get that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chris: Well then, would you like to come to my house?

Mikey: Of course!

Jolteon: We love to, dude!

 _Meanwhile..._

Vaporeon: Hm...

Espeon: Hm...

Flareon: Wha?!

Vaporeon: We need to figure out where could've seen us.

Espeon: It has to somewhere around this area.

Flareon: But where exactly?!

Jolteon: Hey, dudes!

Mikey: We're back! And we made a friend!

Jolteon: Raph, Pyro, you can't admit you were the 'R' word...

Raph and Pyro stares.

Mikey: Wrong.

Leo, Undertow, Donnie, and Sputnik facepalm.

Raph: Flamethrower, Pyro!

Flareon: With pleasure. Flamethrower!

Mikey: (sniffs) Smell like burned turtle...

Raph: That's you, stupid!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jolteon: Well, at least Chris and Machamp doesn't treat us like that. We talk about everything we could possibly think of! He's so awesome and...!

Everyone: Shut up!

Mikey: Okay...

Jolteon: Okay...

They left to see Chris and Machamp. After surprising them, Chris tries to get Mikey and Sparky to reveal all of their top secret.

Mikey: Cool katana!

Jolteon: Yeah! So cool~!

Machamp: So, could you tell us about your sensei?

Mikey: No can do. Some things are just kept secret.

Chris: I see. Well have your sensei taught you this? (shows The Death Dragon)

Together: Awesome~! What is that?!

Machamp: That was the Death Dragon.

Together: Death Dragon?!

Chris: Like me to teach you?

Mikey: Do I!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Trio: Huh?!

Vaporeon: What was that?!

Mikey: Something that Chris taught me. (demonstrates The Death Dragon)

Donnie: It's both devastatingly effective and complex!

Raph: And yet, even Mikey could learn it.

Mikey: Thank you. (realizes) Hey!

Jolteon: Do any of you want to learn it?

Leo: Sure!

Mikey: Okay! Let's begin!

Mikey ends up teaching to his brothers. During a brief sparring, Splinter recognizes a seemingly familiar/ancient move.

Jolteon: Okay, we're going to see our friend! Bye! (leaves with Mikey)

Vaporeon: So what's it called?!

Ninetales: I believe we know this move. It's call the Death Dragon.

Everyone: Death Dragon?!

Splinter: Hm... I know someone who can do that. The Shredder.

Vaporeon: Not the Shredder!

Espeon: So Mikey's new friend must be from... (gasps) The Foot Clan!

Raph: It all makes sense now.

Flareon: We have to save them!

Espeon: And fast!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Mikey..._

Chloe: Hold it!

Mikey: Huh?!

Chloe: I'm Chloe Montes and you need to listen to me!

Jolteon: What is it?

Chloe: This is all a trap.

Mikey: Trap?

Chloe: That's right. Chris and Machamp are _only_ pretending to be your friend so once you reveal all of your top secrets, he'll use it to track down Splinter and wipe down every member of the Hamato Clan.

Jolteon: No way...

Zorua: Yes way. He's doing it for Shredder.

Mikey: I can't believe it.

Chloe: I'm in the Foot Clan but I hate it. I'm doing this for my brother's sake. (sighs) Come with me, Mikey. We'll teach him a lesson.

Jolteon: Okay!

Mikey: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chloe: Xever! Chris! They're here~!

Xever: (comes out) Chloe, what are you doing?!

Zorua: Nothing much. But we _kinda_ told them everything!

Mikey: Chris~!

Jolteon: Machamp~!

Together: How dare you trick us! Now you'll pay!

Chris: Oh great.

Xever: Chloe, you annoying sister!

Chloe: Whoops! (sticks out tongue)

Houndoom: Attack~!

Foot Ninjas appears.

Chloe: Looks like trouble.

Mikey: Should we fight them?

Chloe: (nods) Exactly.

Mikey, Sparky, Chloe, and Blue Flame attacks the ninjas.

Xever: Darn that Chloe...

Chris: She causes nothing but trouble.

Houndoom: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chloe: You're not a bad fighter for a mutant turtle.

Mikey: Aw, thanks. You're not a bad fighter either. (smiles)

Chloe: (chuckling)

Chris: That's it! Time to end this!

Xever: Yeah! Chloe, you're in big trouble!

Yuki: Big trouble? Well, maybe you shouldn't trick him.

 _art/TMNT-OC-Yuki-Kurosaki-Old-Design-398894254 for picture_

 **Name: Yuki Kurosaki**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Shiba Inu**

 **Weapon: Tessen**

 **Teamed up with: The Turtles.**

 **Family: Has a mother and father. Her father's deceased. The mother is still alive. (Don't have any ideas for their names yet... )**

 **Likes: Annoying Rahzar, drinking tea, training to be stronger, the Turtles, reading books, starring at the moon (it calms her down when she is mad or something else. ), hanging with her friends and flamenco dancing (She isn't only part japanese, she's also a part spanish, since her mother is from Spain and her father's from Japan.)**

 **Dislikes: Fishface, Shredder, Karai, the Kraang, Tigerclaw, beeing left alone, when someone interrupts her, when others makes smartass comments to her, beeing called "Wolfy" from Rahzar**

 **Friends: Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, Splinter, Casey Jones and April O'Neil.**

 **Best Friend: Used to be Chris Bradford but it's April O'Neil now.**

 **Rivals: Rahzar (Next mutation from Dogpound, for those who don't know. That means they're the exact same person, just different looks.) and Karai.**

 **Love Interest: Rahzar (She was best friends with Bradford in the past when they were humans. Since Bradford is mutated, she doesn't remember him, but she will figure it out later).**

Chris: Who are you?

Yuki: Yuki Kurosaki. At your service.

Chris: Yuki?

Yuki: Correct. (kicks) Go! I'll take care of them!

Everyone: (runs)

Xever: After them!

Yuki: (punching, kicking, and using fan) I won't allow you to go after them!

Houndoom: Ignore her and go after them!

Yuki: Darn! (goes after them)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (panting)

Mikey: They're definitely after us!

Chloe: Best way is to lose them!

Zorua: And where exactly?!

Chloe: Don't know! But just far enough to lose them for good! (panting)

Mikey: Um... I know! (whispers to Chloe) I have a plan.

Chloe: And that is...?

Mikey: (whispering plan to Chloe)

Chloe: Good idea.

Yuki: Huh?

Mikey: Yo! Foot Ninjas! Follow me!

The Foot Ninjas follows Mikey and Sparky.

Leo: Hope we're not too late.

Vaporeon: Hope so.

Mikey: Guys, get out of the way!

Jolteon: We have a plan!

They continue to run.

Chloe: Blue Flame! Now!

Zorua: Gotcha! (changes into Ursaring) Ursaring~!

Ursaring is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon. Its broad body is covered in brown fur, except its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which are a light tan. It has narrow eyes, a triangular, black nose, and wide mouth with small, visible fangs in the upper jaw. The fur on Ursaring's shoulders is longer and more structured, with rectangular extensions that resemble epaulettes. A female Ursaring has longer fur on its shoulders than a male. There is a large, tan, ring-shaped mark on its chest. Ursaring's forelimbs are long, ending in five claws each, while its hind legs are short and thick, ending in three claws each. Its tail is large and spherical in shape. Ursaring lives in mountainous forests, sleeping in treetops and gathering food throughout the day. While it is skilled at climbing trees, it gathers food by snapping them and collecting whatever berries or fruits fall down. It will mark trees bearing delicious fruit in its territory with its claws. Ursaring's sense of smell can distinguish any aroma, and as such it can find food buried deep underground or in streams. As demonstrated in the anime, Ursaring is highly protective of its young, and has been shown to become more aggressive during mating season.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Foot Ninjas run away in fear.

Ursaring: (chuckling) (changes back to Zorua)

Mikey: (hugs Chloe) It worked! My plan worked!

Raph: Plan?!

Chloe: I had told them everything!

Leo: You did?!

Zorua: That's right! (chuckling) It was revenge for not going to play some Super Quest instead of doing this mission. (chuckling)

Donnie: Super Quest? I was playing that.

Chloe: You were? (thinks) Are you Technogeek246?

Donnie: That's correct. You must be Wolfkeeper555.

Chloe: The one and only. (chuckles)

Flareon: Care to explain what's going on?!

Chloe: I am a part of the Foot Clan. But actually, I hate the clan. The only reason is for my stupid big brother's sake. I had no choice.

Yuki: And as for me, I had escaped.

Vaporeon: From where?

Yuki: From them. (points to the Kraang)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Not the Kraang!

Espeon: We have to stop them too!

Ryuko: I know! Me and Candy will take care of them!

Candy: Just go back to the lair!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Chloe: I'm staying here!

Ryuko: Suit yourself.

Ryuko and Candy and Chloe fight against the Kraang. They were able to stop them.

Ryuko: That was easy.

Candy: (sniffs) The Foot are still coming after them!

Ryuko: Oh no they don't!

They fight against Chris and Xever.

Xever: You better come back here, sis!

Chloe: No way!

Xever: (growling) That's it! I'll just have to fight you myself!

Chloe easily defeats Xever.

Chloe: That was _too_ easy.

Xever: Darn it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko easily defeats Chris.

Ryuko: That's what you get for hurting Mikey's feelings, bastard!

Chris: Retreat! (leaves)

Candy: They're going away.

Ryuko: Good riddance!

Chloe: Better get going myself. But before I do, here's my phone number.

Ryuko: Phone number? (puts Chloe's number on her phone) There. Why you give me this?

Chloe: I'll be your informant. I'll tell you everything that Shredder's doing.

Zoroark: Really?

Zorua: Yup. It'll be fun.

Candy: But would you get caught?!

Chloe: I won't. I'm a very good liar. I promise you that. (leaves)

Ryuko: Strange...

 _The Next Day..._

[RINGING]

An-D: S'up, April!

Rockruff: Hey, Rocky!

April: Hey An-D!

Rockruff: Hiya, Blue!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

An-D: You got homework?

April: No.

An-D: Can you help me with mine's?

Rockruff: (smirks) Let me guess, algebra?

Rockruff: Yup.

An-D: Wut? I don't get how you s'possed t'find da slope!

April: Sure, we can go to your house and take a look at that.

Rockruff: Even though I wonder why "English" isn't your most hated subject.

As they continued walking, April's phone started ringing.

April: (mumbles) Oh crap. (picks up phone) Hello? ... Right now? Why can't you guys wait for it? I- ... (sighs) Okay, fine. I'll bring some right over. But- ... He hung up. Nice.

An-D: Who wu'zat?

April: (sighs) Just a friend, asking for pizza. And because of that inconvience I'll have to make a stop at the pizzeria first.

Rockruff: Ooh! We love pizza! Can we help?

Rockruff: Uh, An-D, Blue, you don't have to go with us.

Together: Please?

April: An-D, it won't take that long, the pizza was already ordered so I can just go deliver it. And tell you what, I'll meet you at your house and I'll bring you back a few slices. Okay?

Together: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Later (Weeknight)..._

One weeknight in the streets of New York, Michelangelo was skateboarding on the roofs of the city. He felt like going out while his brothers thought otherwise, so, with his music player in hand, he went on without them to get some fresh air.

Mikey: (sighs) Some fresh air would make me forget about Chris and Machamp.

Jolteon: Yeah...

He rode over the tops, finding it awfully strange to be up here alone. He continued to move, not knowing that another teenager had the same idea down An-D Emreld is his name. Down in the alleys he skateboarded through with his music player plugged in his ears to get away from the present trouble. Blue Rosaria was also with him, as they were going for a walk. Further up the street, Mikey had run out of buildings to jump over, so he ended up skating on the ground before he could turn back around.

Mikey: Huh?!

Jolteon: Huh?!

Together: (screaming) Dude! Look out!

An-D barely heard him, but as he got closer, there was less time to move out the way. Finally, he looked up, jerking his board out of Mikey's way, but it still tripped him off his skateboard. The two boys were sent crashing into to nearest walls of the buildings. Dazed from the collision, An-D staggered to his feet to see the stranger he ran into still on the ground.

Rockruff: Are you okay?!

Jolteon: Yeah... We're fine... dudette... Hehe...

Rockruff: (helps Sparky up) You sure?

Jolteon: Yup! Totally fine!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

An-D: Hey, man! Is you okay?

Mikey (lying on his back): Yeah, I'm good.

An-D: Mah bad for trippin' you up- Dude! you're all green!

Mikey: I am? (pauses) Oh wait, I've always been green.

Jolteon: (laughing)

Rockruff: (chuckling)

An-D: Really? ...Cool!

An-D reacted in a way that was unexpected to Mikey since his brothers had convinced him that humans would always be disturbed by him being a mutant. Seeing how this guy took it made him forget afterwards. An-D smiles and holds his handout to help Mikey on his feet. As they grinned sheepishly An-D couldn't help but get another close look.

An-D: ...You ain't human, is you?

Mikey: Well, no. I'm a turtle... A NINJA turtle!

An-D: A mutant NINJA turtle? Awesome! (sees Mikey's skateboard) Hey, you like to skateboard?

Mikey: Yeah! (picks up skateboard) Me and Sparky were just crusin' down the city since it feels so good out here tonight!

Rockruff: Sparky?

Jolteon: That's my name! You?

Rockruff: Blue Rosaria! But call me Blue.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

An-D: Dat's what I was doin'! By da way, what's your name?

Mikey: I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!

An-D: Cool! I'm An-D! S'up?

The two laughed as they came to a corner of the alley.

An-D: Wanna race?

Mikey: Sure, dude!

After that, the count was called and the game was on. The two became the best of friends after that.

Everyone: (laughing)

After the race...

An-D: Well, Ah bette' get goin'! Nice meeting 'cha, Mikey!

Mikey: You too, dude! Oh wait! Let's perform a secret handshake!

An-D: Sure, dude!

Everyone: Secret handshake! (performs secret handshake) (chuckling)

They wave goodbye and went back home.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _The Next Night..._

After being turned down to come along with the teenage girl to deliver pizza, An-D and Blue Rosaria went ahead to follow her without her knowing.

An-D: (thinking) Why doesn't April want me to come with her? Maybe 'cause she's goin' to a girl's house? Or maybe she's involved with a gang...

Soon his predictions were halted once he saw April lift up a sewer lid and enter the pipe with Rocky.

An-D: (whispering) Da gang's joint is underground? Awesome!

Rockruff: The sewers? You sure about this?

An-D: We have to follow them and see where they're going to. (lifts up lid and enters)

Rockruff: If you say so...

As soon as he got in, he slowly closed the lid over him and ducked from April's view. He continued to follow close behind; he would hate to get lost in this place.

Rockruff: (growling)

April: Rocky? (turns around and gasps) An-D! I told you to go home!

An-D: A-Ah know, but Ah couldn't help mahself!

Rockruff: We're terribly sorry but we were just curious of where you were going and why can't we come with you!

Rockruff: You guys! We-!

Donnie: April? Rocky? Is that you?

April: (grits teeth) Great, Donnie's coming. (puts down pizza box) Okay, time to go, An-D.

Rockruff: You two, Blue!

An-D: Why do Ah gotta go? Can Ah at least know who you givin' da pizza to?

Rockruff: Please?

Rockruff: We'll tell you later, now please leave! These guys don't want to be bothered by any guests!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie and Espeon: Hey, April! Hey, Rocky!

The two redheads turned to see who was the sudden third wheel of the conversation; who was none other than a tall mutant turtle with a purple bandanna.

An-D and Rockruff: ...Green men _do_ exist!

Donnie: (squints) Sputnik, am I seeing double?

Espeon: I think so. They look so similar to each other. This is mind-blowing!

Soon after hearing An-D's voice, the other three brothers came around the corner. Michelangelo looked the most eager to see the stranger.

Mikey: An-D?

Jolteon: Blue?

An-D: Mikey?!

Rockruff: Sparky?!

The best friends rushed to each other face to face, both as happy as can be.

Mikey: Great to see ya dude!

An-D: Same t'you!

Everyone: Secret handshake! (performs secret handshake)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As the friendly gestures were going on, April and the other three turtles couldn't believe what was happening.  
Mikey turned to see all four of their dumbfounded faces.

Mikey: What? Didn't I tell you guys that we made up a secret handshake?

Jolteon: So guys, this is my best friend who we were telling you about! They doesn't look threatening, _do they_?

Raph (sarcastic): No, but he looks like he's April's gender-swapped clone!

Flareon: And he has a Shiny Rockruff too! Quite the coincidence.

Jolteon: Oh yeah! (chuckles)

Leo: Yeah, Mikey. Why does he look like April's fraternal twin?

An-D: Naw, we ain't twins. Ah can give you a lotta reasons dat make us not twins.

Donnie: (whispers to Leo) They can't be twins. Because April's speech isn't that badly injured. And April, (out loud) How did you meet Mikey's friend?

April: We didn't that he was his friend. I only help him with his math homework and that's about it.

An-D: And we di'n't know dat you Mikey _and_ these guys!

Vaporeon: So, I guess, An-D and Blue are just as trustworthy.

Raph: What? No he's not! Just because he's similar to April that doesn't mea-

Leo: We weren't concerning his similarities with April, I'm saying that he was able to keep his friendship with Mikey a secret from April, and everyone else. So I suppose that we are still safe.

An-D: Does dat mean Ah get t'visit Mikey and Sparky down here?

Flareon: Sure, if you don't tell anyone...

An-D: Specially not at da risk of gettin' mah head knocked off.

Rockruff: Me either!

Raph: Good.

Together: Whew...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikey: Okay, An-D and Blue! Welcome to the lair! This is where we live!

An-D: Awesome!

Rockruff: Amazing! You have everything down here!

Jolteon: We know, right?!

Mikoto: Hiya!

Snowpard: Hi!

An-D: S'up?

April: An-D, these are my friends from my school Miko, Snowy, Mutsumi, and Oshawott.

An-D: Nice ta meet 'cha!

Candy: I'm Candy! Hello!

Yuki: And I'm Yuki Kurosaki. My, you're so adorable.

An-D: Adorable? Me? (chuckles nervously)

Splinter: Hm? Um, hello?

Mikey: An-D, this is our dad/Sensei, Master Splinter!

Rockruff: A giant mutant rat?!

An-D: Awesome!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Splinter: Are you April's fraternal twin?

April: No! Why are people saying that we're fraternal twins?!

Mutsumi: Because you two look similar?

Rockruff: That's true! And you two got us!

Flareon: Coincidence?

An-D: Actually, Ah'm adopted so Ah don' know who's my real dad is!

April: And my dad would have told me that I have a twin in the first place.

Espeon: True, true... Maybe once we rescue your dad, he'll tell you the whole truth.

April: Right.


	5. Chapter 5: Baxter Stockman

Season 1 Episode 5: Baxter Stockman

Splinter and Kitsune are in a deep meditative trance.

Splinter: (breathes in and out slowly)

Ninetales: (breathes in and out slowly)

 _Living Room..._

Yuki: Mikey, that's not a good idea.

Mikey: Don't worry! It's perfectly safe! No worries!

Yuki: I'm having second thoughts on it.

Jolteon: Go, Mikey! You can do this, dude!

Mikey: Here I go! (starts skateboarding)

Splinter: (enters living room) What's going on?!

Everyone: Sensei!

Mikey: Whoops.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ninetales: You boys have made a mess! That's it! You're all going to live with the Lotus Clan for a week for punishment!

Everyone: A week?!

[CRASH]

Yuki: Told ya'.

 _Lotus Clan..._

Stella R.: (cleaning and checking) Ah... Perfect! Everything's in tip-top shape! No dirt in sight!

But suddenly, the K-9 kunoichis appears, being covered in dirt.

Stella R.: Girls! Don't come in like this! You know the rule?! Shower! And I just clean this place too!

Veronica: Calm down, Stella. You don't have to be so paranoid.

Stella R.: Paranoid?! You know I have a fear for germs! Do any of you want to get sick?!

Kathleen: No...

Stella R.: Then shower! Now!

The K-9 Kunoichis went upstairs to shower. Just then, the Turtles arrives.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Stella R.: The Turtles?!

Mikey: Hello!

Melany: Have Splinter told you about our hideout?

Leo: Yes.

Aphrodite: Let me guess. You have cause some trouble and you were sent here as punishment?

Vaporeon: That's correct! How did you...?

Aphrodite: Lucky guess.

Lady Sapphire: I can understand how he's going through. Raising and training four adoptive daughters is a no-easy task. I'll tell you what. The girls could stay with Splinter for a week and I'll have them here.

K-9 Kunoichis: What?!

Angela: You can't be serious, Lady Sapphire!

Tiffany: I'm still studying the Kraang, Lady Sapphire!

Kathleen: And we have no idea where they even live, Lady Sapphire!

Lady Sapphire: I understand but it'll be fun to see what Splinter's training is differ then mine. Now go. And also, they live in the sewers.

Stella R.: Sewers?! Messy, messy, messy!

Melany: Stella...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Splinter..._

Splinter: Now there's peace and quiet around here.

Angela: Splinter-sensei. (bows down) We have come here to spend some with you for a week. We promise you to not cause any messes and train under your strict guidelines.

Ninetales: I... see...

Kathleen: This is going to be fun!

Tiffany: That must be the lair! (squeals) Awesome!

Splinter: Girls?

Angela: Right. Where do we begin?

 _Turtles..._ Mikey: This place is huge!

Melany: Plenty of room for training and goofing off.

Stella R.: Can you please clean up your mess?! I want this house to be nice and clean 100%!

Melany: Stella has OCD and a clean freak. She has to make sure that everything's all clean and free of germs. Have you seen her room? It's so clean that she forbids anyone, except for me, to even go to her room without permission.

Stella: You could spread your hideous germs in there.

Raph: Jeez... It's just a room.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Melany: Where are you going?

Raph: Skate park. Wanna come?

Stella R.: I don't think so. You just got here and going out now would... (Raph and Pyro leaves) uh...

Leo: We should go too.

Vaporeon: Yeah...

Aphrodite: Have fun. Dinner will be ready soon.

Stella R.: Huh?!

 _Outside..._

Molly: Man, I'm full! That food was so good!

 _art/Molly-Kim-Kimmie-TMNT-OC-439571556 for picture_

 **Name: Molly Kim**

 **Nickname(s): Kimmie, The Game Maker (self-proclaimed)**

 **Personality: Badass, Sweet, and Funny**

 **About 'Kimmie':**

 **\- She has two large Gloves (Most likely purple) That shoot little rockets, and small claws extend from the knuckles~**

 **\- She sort of has a temper but not as bad as Raph's XD**

 **\- She's kind of dorky, so she can Help Donnie a lot~**

 **\- She tries to get Donnie and April together some times when he desperately needs it**

Leslie: It was good. Glad you enjoy yourself.

 _art/TMNT-Oc-Leslie-489787677 for picture_

 **Name: Leslie**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Personality: Caring, Fun, Awkward/Smooth**

 **Unknown Power (Super Ability)**

 **Ethnicity: African-American**

 **Eye Color: Gray (Left Eye) Brown (Right Eye)**

 **Hair Color: Brown (Dreads)**

Keri: I love it! We should do this more often!

 _art/TMNT-Oc-Keri-489787697 for picture_

 **Kari Loves the Turtles, Shes like a mini Fangirl and acts along the line like Mikey some times but as she loves them all, She takes a lot after Leo, Kari Is pretty smart for being so young, and she usually Helps Donnie out and surprises him. She always laughs and pokes at Donnie and refers to him and her cutely considering they both have Gap teeth 3 With Leo, Kari loves to meditate with him, she usually ends up waking to tackle him and play fight, which Leo allows and sometimes plays back and lifts her up or pretends to fall and act like he's hurt. Kari also is pretty protective, shes not to scared of things but she gets concerned and so on. She always wears those PJs.**

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Molly: Yeah! Totally!

Leslie: Right.

Keri: (smiles widely)

 _Splinter..._

Tiffany: Girls, I made something real special!

Veronica: A new design for your clothing?!

Tiffany: No. Lucky guess though. This is the T-Phone! Inspired by the shell from the guys, it acts like a regular cellphone. You know, internet access, download some music, apps, the usual things that a cellphone does.

Kathleen: Cool~!

Tiffany: This is just a prototype but I would love someone to test it.

Kathleen: (raises hand) Me! Me, me, me!

Tiffany: Could I trust you?

Kathleen: Of course! I'm your sister! I could totally handle this prototype!

Tiffany: Okay... If you say so... (gives T-Phone to Kathleen)

Kathleen: Wow~! It looks so awesome~!

Tiffany: Careful!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kathleen: I am careful! You worry too much! (presses button) (screaming)

Tiffany: What?! What is it?!

Kathleen: Rock Music! My weakness!

Tiffany: (changes to Pop)

Kathleen: (sighs) Thanks! Oh, I love this song! (humming along with song)

Tiffany: (sighs)

Veronica: (groans) I'm bored~...

Yuki: Hm... If you're bored, then I suggest we should go out.

Kathleen: Good idea! (humming)

Veronica: Angie, wanna come?

Angela: No thanks. I'm just going to meditate.

Veronica: Whatever. Let's go!

Angela: (sighs) Sisters...

 _Humans..._

April: Thanks for inviting us to this skate park to do some math.

An-D: Nah problem!

Mikoto: But why a skate park?

An-D: Jus' wan' to change dhings up, dhat's all!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mutsumi: Some people does like to study and do homework outside.

An-D: Exactly!

Candy: Cool! I had never went to a skate park before!

An-D: Then you're going to love this place! You can do all types of tricks with your skateboard!

Mikey: Like this! (starts doing trick)

Jolteon: Electro Ball! (into air) Throw me!

Mikey: (throws Sparky)

Jolteon: Volt Tackle! (smashes Electro Ball)

Mikey: (catches Sparky)

Candy: Awesome~!

An-D: Awesome~! Dude, you're so cool!

Mikey: Why thank you!

Jolteon: (chuckles in impressiveness)

Rockruff: We have to do that, right An-D?!

An-D: Exactly!

Donnie: What are you doing here?

April: To do some homework. Supposedly.

An-D: (chuckles nervously)

Espeon: Oh.

Mutsumi: Are you here to have some fun?

Jolteon: Exactly!

Melany: Right. Just to get away from my sister.

An-D: Cool! Let's ska'e!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, a man in a robot suit appears in the distance.

Mikoto: Huh?!

Snowpard: What's that?!

An-D: Awesome! It's a robo' sui'!

April: And a man is in there.

Ryuko: Should we go and kick his butt?

Leo: I don't think so.

[CRASH]

Zoroark: Now?

Vaporeon: Now Everyone except Ryuko, Melany, and Candy, you stay here.

An-D: Wha?! Nah fair!

Rockruff: We want to help!

Leo: No! It's too dangerous. Just stay here.

The Turtles, Ryuko, Melany, and Candy left.

An-D: Dhat's stupid! Let's go an' follow dhem!

Mikoto: But Leo say...

April: I agree with An-D! We should help them!

Mutsumi: Right. Let's go.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Molly: What was that?!

Keri: It sounded like a crash.

Leslie: It's coming from that building. We should check it out.

 _K-9 Kunoichis..._

Veronica: I heard a crash this way! Hurry!

Tiffany: Right!

Kathleen: Tiffy, thanks for all these music! It's awesome!

Tiffany: Um, thanks?

Kathleen: No problem!

Tiffany: (thinking) Wait, I didn't program the T-Phone to do that. Hm... It could be the AI I had use. Well anyway, this is only a prototype so I can just make more with adjustments.

Meanwhile...

Baxter Stockman: AT LAST, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Baxter Stockman appears in the 2012 TV series, voiced by Phil LaMarr. Like the Mirage and 2003 incarnations, Stockman is an African-American scientist. He debuted in the episode I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman. He subsequently mutated into a mutant fly in The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman. He remained in that form until Owari, when Michelangelo cured him with Retro-Mutagen shortly after he and his brothers infiltrated Shredder's new lair. Baxter Stockman's rather timid and dorky appearance belies a vicious and vengeful heart. He harbors deep rooted resentment at a world that he feels has constantly wronged him. In Baxter's Gambit, he admitted that he was "full on mega crazy" to the turtles and his Foot allies. Stockman is looked down upon by other people as a weak, pathetic person, which only adds more fuel to his resentment, although he often acts as just that when facing dominating personalities, such as Rahzar or the Shredder. The main thing that can make Stockman surprisingly dangerous is his skills in engineering powerful weapons, robotics and various other useful inventions; though he has a rather humorous habit of incorporating the phrase 'of doom' into their names. After he mutated, his sanity seemed to degrade further as he became much more aggressive and sadistic, showing a particular joy in mutating, or attempting to mutate, others into monsters. Stockman also seems to have become more willingly servile and attends to the Shredder's demands gleefully instead of fearfully. Perhaps most notable of all is his new sweet tooth, much like real flies, and it seems a chocolate bar is enough to buy his loyalty. As a human, Stockman is a genius mechanical and electrical engineer who was able to rig a model volcano to erupt with real lava when he was just a teenager, and construct a battle suit on a tight budget from scrap. He is also a skilled hacker, such as when he was able to hack into April's phone and the Turtles' T-Phone's. He also has enough knowledge of genetics to create 73 mutants in an attempt to construct a mutant army. After mutating into his fly form, he retained his intelligence and engineering skills, but also gained increased physical abilities, such as an increased sense of hearing, increased strength (enough to take on the Turtles and Casey Jones in hand-to-hand combat), and of course, the ability to fly. Stockman's wings gave him enough flying speed to keep up with the Shellraiser, and make him difficult to hit (much like a fly). Also, like a fly, he could crawl along flat surfaces, regardless of their inclination (such as walls and ceilings) and he could generate acidic saliva with enough strength to dissolve metal. Stockman was also capable of spitting this saliva a very generous distance, and is accurate enough to use it while flying.

Worker 1: Who-...who are you?

Baxter Stockman: You'll never know. I'm the thing that haunts your nightmares! I'm the nameless shadow who-!

Worker 2: Baxter?

Baxter Stockman: No.

Worker 2: Baxter Stockman?

Baxter Stockman: N-NO!

Worker 2: HEY EVERYBODY, IT'S BAXTER STOCKMAN!

Raphael: I think his name is Baxter Stockman.

Flareon: You think!

Boss: Is this because I fired you?!

Baxter Stockman: That copy machine was already broken when I-! I mean, uh, I don't know what you're talking about!

Cherevil: Just shut up and start destroying this place!

 _FAKEMON: Cherevil by Master-Rainbow for picture_

 **1\. CHEREVIL (Cherub Devil or Evil)**

 **Imp Pokemon**

 **Type: Dark/Fairy**

 **Ability: Cute Charm / Rivalry (Hidden: Infiltrator)**

 **Dex Entry: Although a very lonesome Pokemon, it loves the company of other Pokemon. However, it tends to get a little clingy and will not let its company leave its side, even for a few minutes.**

Baxter: Oh right! Now be destroy! (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Whoa...

Rockruff: They're destroying the place.

An-D: Awesome.

Rockruff: Not awesome, An-D! This is serious!

Mutsumi: It is. We have to evacuate everyone.

Mikoto: Agree!

Snowpard: Let's save them!

Oktokki: Geuman haeyo! {Translation: Stop right there!}

Baxter: A bunny? Hm... A Holland Lop, eh? You think you could stop me?

Oktokki: I can and I will! Be prepare to be myeolhada! {Translation: destroy!}

Oktokki starts attacking Baxter.

April: Everyone, get out! We'll take you somewhere safe!

An-D: Yeah! Let's go!

Donnie: Huh?! What are you doing here?!

Mikoto: We just want to help you!

Raph: Don't be stupid!

Baxter: Turtles?! Dogs?! What's going on?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Flareon: Just forget that! It's all over for you, Baxter!

Baxter: I'm not Baxter!

Cherevil: Don't know what you're talking about.

Vaporeon: But it is Baxter.

Baxter: I'm... Baxman. No! The Stockmanator! That's not it... (whines) Why is this so hard?!

Kathleen: I like the name Stockmanator.

Mikey: Me too.

Raph: Can we just fight now?

Leo: Sure. Go ahead.

An-D: Now this is what I'm talking about!

Mutsumi: It isn't going to be pretty!

April: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They started to fight Baxter.

Rockruff: Amazing!

An-D: Awesome! It's like coming out of an action movie I watched once! Huh?

Rockruff: That worker is stuck! We need to save him!

An-D: Right! (runs to worker)

Baxter: What? Cherry, use Fairy Wind!

Cherevil: Fairy Wind!

An-D: (grunts)

April: An-D!

Mikey: Dude, you need to run!

Rockruff: Not until that worker is unstuck we're not!

An-D: (keeps running to worker) Okay, dude! We're gonna get you out! Pull~!

An-D and Blue Rosaria pulled the worker out of the object.

Worker: Thank you.

Rockruff: Now you need to escape!

Worker: Right! I'm on it! (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Oktokki: (kicks Baxter)

Baxter stumbles and hits the wall. It causes some debris to fall.

Jolteon: An-D! Look out!

Together: Huh?!

Mikoto: (running)

Mutsumi: Miko?

Mikoto runs and covers An-D and Blue Rosaria from the debris.

Leo: Guys!

Mikoto: (muffling) Snowy, use Dig! We can't get out!

Snowpard: Okay! Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig! Here I am!

Mikoto: Thanks.

Snowpard: (nods) Now hop in the hole and let's get outta here!

Mikoto and An-D: Right!

But when they reach out, their hands touched.

Together: (blushes) Huh? Sorry.

An-D: You can go firs'!

Mikoto: No, you can go first.

An-D: Ah insast! Ladies firs'!

Mikoto: (blushes) Okay, if you say so... (enters hole)

An-D: (chuckles nervously)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

[SIRENS BLARING]

Tiffany: The police's coming. We have to go now!

They all left. But Kathleen accidentally dropped her T-Phone behind. So before Baxter left, he picks it up and made it to upgrade his suit. Then he left.

 _Later..._

Leslie: Whoa.

Molly: Someone really made this place a mess.

Keri: That's for sure.

 _Wichman./art/TMNT-2012-OC-2-621010132 for picture_

 **Name: Claire, Ethans, Eth, New York Vixen (she hates that name)**

 **Age: 25**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Occupation: New York Police Officer**

 **Badge No.: 1053**

 **Affiliation: NYPD, Ninjas Turtles**

 **Abilities: Claw Attack, Bite Attack, Hearing Sense, Fox Run**

 **Combat Style: SWAT Hand-to-hand Combat**

 **Species: Human-Fox Mutant Hybrid**

 **Family: Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father (She was an orphan until she graduated high school)**

 **Likes: Working Alone, Coffee, Donuts, Japanese Food, Driving, Drinking, Jogging**

 **Dislikes: Partners, Partnering with other officiers, Suspects (or any troublemakers causing trouble in her city), Disrespecting her, Testing her patience, Xever, Smoking, Called by her nickname (New York Vixen)**

Carmelita: Right. We need to know who's responsible and what were their motives. No way a person could be strong enough to create this mess.

Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox is a female fox with orange fur, brown eyes and blue hair. She is a member of INTERPOL and is almost always in constant pursuit of the Cooper Gang, and therefore Sly Cooper, who views her as a love interest. During the events of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Carmelita temporarily joined the Cooper Gang and helped Sly save the Cooper Clan through time travel. She is currently investigating Sly's whereabouts. Carmelita first appeared in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus at the age of 21. Her current age is unknown, as she was 24 in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, but an undisclosed amount of time passed between that and the fourth game. Carmelita is a fox with brownish-orange fur, a mole under her left eye, and waist-length blue hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her outfit includes a dark blue midriff-baring corset-type top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker which her INTERPOL badge hangs from. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a lone earring on her left ear. On her feet are long black boots. In Sly 2 and Sly 3, Carmelita replaces her black shoes with brown combat-style boots and now wears lipstick. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Carmelita's ensemble changes quite a bit. She now sports a bra top, dark blue miniskirt, a different style of boots, and her jacket's sleeves are now rolled up above her elbows. She has worn other clothing during undercover missions and everyday life, including a long black ball gown with a split down the left side of the skirt, a red Chinese-style dress with a veil, and a short blue dress, among others. Carmelita's outlook on crime is very black and white, firmly believing that any lawbreaker must be brought to justice, regardless of how minor or major the infraction was. Pursuing this vision with her shock pistol, Carmelita was extremely rigid in her view and pursued all criminals with equal determination, from murderers to jaywalkers to thieves, extending to Sly and his gang. Both she and Sly have repressed romantic feelings for each other and their relationship was portrayed rather ambiguously throughout the series until the conclusion of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Despite believing any criminal should be brought to justice, Carmelita acts justly to her captives, as evident when she offers Murray a bag of jelly beans during his captivity and ensures that he is comfortable in his makeshift cell. Carmelita is very devoted to her line of work, and must keep her emotions under control in order to keep her temper in check. Carmelita has been seen to enjoy regular day-to-day activities when off duty, such as viewing art galleries, listening to music and buying boots.[3] Although Carmelita obsesses over trying to arrest Sly, she does harbor some respect for him and more, though she can't really admit it to herself. She even once mentioned that it was a shame that Sly was working on the other side of the law.[4] Carmelita is shown to be an excellent combatant and very capable in a fight. She has impressive acrobatic skills, capable of matching Sly in agility and speed. She also possesses great balance, given that in her chases, she always manages to prevent herself from plummeting down near fatal landings (such as near the edges of high buildings or mountain peaks). Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly to compensate her inability to climb/spire jump/rail walk and is incredibly adept at using her shock pistol. She seems to have a great deal of lower body strength, given her jumping abilities and the fact that she's shown delivering kicks that can send even the burliest of flashlight guards flying. She also has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis (which was also being powered by the Clockwerk Eyes, increasing the Contessa's abilities). Sly himself complimented her skills when Bentley expressed concern for her ability to go one-on-one with Muggshot, who she was able to damage (albeit only slightly) with a physical attack, something even Murray was unable to do. In Thieves in Time, she is also able to change her ammo type from default to Auto Fire, Charge Shot, Stun Ammo and Triple Fire.

Chun-Li: Right. There's no possible way one person could create this kind of mess.

Chun-Li (春麗, also チュン・リー Chun Rī?, simplified Chinese: 春丽; traditional Chinese: 春麗; pinyin: Chūn Lì)[1] is a fictional character in the Street Fighter series. The first female fighter of the series, she made her first appearance in 1991's Street Fighter II. In the series, she is an expert martial artist and Interpol officer who restlessly seeks revenge for the death of her father at the hands of the nefarious M. Bison, leader of the Shadaloo crime syndicate. Since her debut, Chun-Li has become a mainstay of the franchise and one of its most popular figures, appearing in nearly all subsequent installments of the series and several Capcom spinoff games, in addition to featuring prominently in Street Fighter-related media such as two feature films, multiple anime and comic book productions, and other official series merchandise. She has earned much positive fan and critical reception for factors such as her backstory, athleticism, and in-game playability, in addition to being considered a trailblazer for female characters in fighting titles and in general video gaming.

Dennis: It must have been a robot or a monster or even a mutant!

 _art/TMNT-2012-OC-618352248 for picture_

 **Name: Dennis Marlon Jr.**

 **Nicknames: Dennis, Denny, Den, Marlon, Junior**

 **Age: 21**

 **Height: 6"0**

 **Birthday: August 15th, 1991**

 **Occupation: New York Police Officer**

 **Badge No.: 5742**

 **Affiliation: NYPD, Ninja Turtles**

 **Abilities: Flying, eagle vision, shooting feathers that turns into a razor**

 **Combat style: Boxing**

 **Species: Human-eagle mutant hybrid**

 **Family: Dennis Marlon Sr. (Father - Deceased), Theresa Olburne-Marlon (Mother), Stanley Marlon (Older brother), Mallory Herbbs-Marlon (Sister-in-law)**

 **Likes: Watching baseball game, superbowl, bbq, muffin, coffee, watching movies, hanging out with Mikey, pranking.**

 **Dislikes: Lying, liars, drinking, overtime, night shift, cold weather, chasing down suspects.**

 **Personality: Despite of being a cop in New York, Dennis is friendly, kind, silly, caring, outgoing, and sometimes a bit immature. In another word: a typical image of good cop. He and Mikey get along well because of that. But Don't let that fool you. When it comes to a line of police work, he is dead-serious. He don't go easy when interviewing suspects, even if the offense is misdemeanor or the suspect is his friend or relatives. He believes family is the utmost important thing in his life after his father's death.**

Claire: Mutant? Really?

Dennis: You know I've met one before so...

Claire: That could be a possibility since this mess aren't created by people.

Dennis: Right.

Leslie: Mutant?

Keri: Awesome~...

Molly: Yeah! Maybe we should find the Mutant. We'll be famous!

Keri: Good idea! Let's find that Mutant!

Leslie: Huh? (sighs) Alright. Just wait for me!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Turtles..._

Everyone: (eating)

Donnie: This is good!

Mikey: Really good!

Aphrodite: Why thank you. Cooking is what I usually do.

Raph: I can tell. (eating)

Mikoto: An-D, are you okay?

An-D: Yeah, Ah'm fine. Dhanks for saving me an' Blue.

Mikoto: No problem. (smiles) Anything for my friend.

An-D: (chuckles nervously) Righ'.

Shiny Rockruff: An-D?

An-D: (sighs in admiration)

Shiny Rockruff: An-D? Are you alright? An-D?!

Espeon: I know what's going on.

Shiny Rockruff: What is it, Sputnik?

Espeon: He's starting to fall in L-O-V-E.

Shiny Rockruff: Love?

Espeon: (nods)

Vaporeon: But don't worry. Donnie is in love with April as well.

Shiny Rockruff: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _K-9 Kunoichis..._

Tiffany: Okay, Kathleen. You should be giving me the prototype.

Kathleen: What prototype?

Lois: We interrupt you with breaking news. The TCRI Building has been under attack earlier tonight. Employees have concluded that it was a former worker name Baxter Stockman and his Pokemon Cherevil. They don't know why would they attack the TCRI Building yet. But they believe that the recent firing would have cause them to snap. Here is the photo of him in their security system.

Lois Lane is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster, she first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June 1938). Lois is a reporter for the Metropolis newspaper, the Daily Planet, an award-winning journalist and the primary love interest of Superman. In DC Comics she is also his wife. Her physical appearance was originally based on Joanne Carter, a model hired by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, and Siegel's future wife. For her character, Siegel was inspired by actress Glenda Farrell, the movie star who portrayed Torchy Blane—a gutsy, beautiful headline-hunting reporter, starring in a series of 1930s films. Siegel took her name from actress Lola Lane.[1[2] She was also influenced by the real-life journalist Nellie Bly.[3] Depictions of the character have varied spanning the comics and other media adaptations. The original Golden Age version of Lois Lane, as well as versions of her from the 1970s onwards, portrays Lois as a tough-as-nails journalist and intellectually equal to Superman. During the Silver Age of Comics, she was the star of Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane, a comic book series that had a light and humorous tone. Beginning in 2015, Lois star as the protagonist in the young adult novel series, Lois Lane, by writer Gwenda Bond. She has appeared in various Superman media adaptations and is among the best-known American female comic book characters.

Everyone: (gasps)

Tiffany: You drop the T-Phone there?!

Kathleen: I'm sorry! I didn't realize I had dropped it!

Tiffany: I should've known you'll screw up with my inventions! Now come here! (chases after Kathleen)

Kathleen: (screaming) Tiffy-chan, I'm so sorry! Please don't get mad with me!

Tiffany: Shut up and hold still!

Kathleen: Never!

Angela: What's going on?!

Veronica: Angie!

Together: Angie!

Angela: Care to explain?

Tiffany: I had made the T-Phone which is a prototype and Kathleen had dropped it!

Kathleen: It isn't my fault!

Angela: Silence! Who cares whose fault it is. As leader and being the oldest, we'll just have to go out, find Baxter, and force him to give us the prototype.

Veronica: Easier said then done.

Angela: Move out!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Molly: Hm... I don't see any mutants.

Keri: Me either!

Leslie: They must be hiding.

Keri: Hiding?! Then that means they want to play hide-and-seek!

Leslie: Uh-huh... What?

Molly: You found mutants?!

Leslie: I sense something was going somewhere...

Keri: Then let's follow it! Whatever it is.

Leslie: Right...

Leo: Looks like you saw the news.

Angela: Correct. Same?

Vaporeon: Same.

Donnie: So it was a phone?!

Tiffany: The T-Phone to be exact. Kathleen here accidentally _drop_ it during the fight with Baxter!

Kathleen: I already say sorry! No need to rub it in my face, Tiffy-chan!

Angela: Cut it out already! (pushes them away from each other) Do you know how hard it is to deal with 3 adoptive sisters?! (sighs)

Leo: I can understand that. Dealing with 3 brothers on a daily basis can be _pretty_ hard to manage. But I make it work. (looks at his brothers then back to Angela) Well, somewhat works.

Angela: (smirks and shakes head) Well anyway, we should start looking for Baxter Stockman. He can't be far.

Oktokki: Geuleul chaj-assda! {Translation: Found him!}

An-D: An' looks like he has company, dudes!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dennis: (aims gun at Baxter) Paxter Stickman, you need to stop this rampage immediately!

Baxter: Wrong! That's Baxter Stockman! Why does everyone has to say my name wrong?!

Claire: (aims gun at Baxter) Just shut up and take off the suit. We don't want to cause some major trouble here. Take off the suit and follow us to downtown.

Baxter: Never! I won't get arrested!

Dennis: Look, we don't want to take drastic measures!

Cherevil: Moonblast!

Vaporeon: No you don't! Whirlpool!

[SPLASH]

Claire: Huh?

Leo: Baxter Stockman!

Baxter: Not you again! What do you want this time?!

Kathleen: The T-Phone!

Tiffany: We want it back. So you better hand it over or else.

Baxter: And give up this suit? Not a chance!

Angela: Guess we have no other choice but use some force.

Claire: Who are you?!

Oktokki: Nollaji mala! {Translation: Don't be alarmed!} We just want to get the phone back. So you better hyuga {Translation: leave} before you get hurt.

Claire: No way. We're police officers. We've deal with criminals everyday. This is no different. We'll make sure he gets arrested for this.

Oktokki: Nega geuleohge malhamyeon... {Translation: If you say so...}

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mutsumi: Oshawott, use Water Gun!

Oshawott: Water Gun!

Vaporeon: Water Gun!

Cherevil: Fairy Wind! (chuckles)

Together: (grunts)

Cherevil: Don't you dare hurt him. I don't want to see him have any bruises. (chuckles evilly)

Dennis: Look, can you just give it up? This is not worth the risk.

Baxter: Not until I have my exact revenge! (charges)

April: Rocky, use Stone Edge!

An-D: Blue, you too!

Rockruff (Normal and Shiny): Stone Edge!

Baxter: Ow! Don't throw stones at me! You could poke an eye out!

Veronica: (flame punches Baxter) For someone who's smart enough to make a robot suit, you sure like to whine like a little kid a lot.

Raph: I'll say.

Baxter: Shut up!

Flareon: Flame Wheel!

Jolteon: Thunderbolt!

Baxter: (laughs) You didn't realize that my suit is fire-proof and electricity-resisted.

Jolteon: Darn it!

Flareon: No fair!

Keri: Whoa... Those must be it.

Molly: Awesome...

Leslie: Yeah... I can't believe it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dennis and Claire: (shooting)

Baxter: (dodges) You can't hit me with those pathetic things!

Dennis: Darn!

They continue to fight Baxter and Cherry. But they were all easily defeated.

Everyone: (panting)

Oktokki: That suit of his is strong...

Angela: It is. Is there a way we could get through it?

Oktokki: Maybe we shouldn't fight the machine itself. We should attack the man who's controlling the machine from the inside. We need to destroy that T-Phone and then we should get Bixter out of it and destroy the machine.

Kathleen: Leave that to me! (starts doing choreography)

Baxter: Dancing?! At a time like this?!

Angela: Not quite. You see, we Lotus Ninjas are able to use Elements through dances. Kathleen is able to use the wind. But she also mixes lightning and thunder as well.

Cherevil: Huh?

[THUNDER BOOMING]

Everyone: (covering themselves)

April: This is one powerful wind!

Veronica: Yeah it is. This is what we were trained for!

Mikoto: Not thunder! I hate thunderstorms! (covers ears)

Kathleen: Now then, can your stupid suit handle this much electricity?! Lightning Dash Striker!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Baxter: (screaming) This hurts! The suit can't handle this much electricity! (screaming in pain)

[BOOM]

An-D: That was awesome! Do it again!

Baxter: (groaning)

Tiffany: (picks up T-Phone) Aw, man. It's broken. Well, at least he's not going to use this anytime soon. That's for sure.

Dennis: Okay, Baxter. It's time we take you downtown.

Cherevil and Baxter: Okay... (passes out)

Claire: Thanks for helping us. You know, you're not bad as mutants. Maybe we could... forget it.

Mikey: Could what?!

Jolteon: Work together?!

Claire: Yes but I'm a lone wolf. I do things alone.

Mikoto: I can tell. But hope we can do this again!

Molly: That was awesome!

Keri: Yeah it was!

Leo: Wait, were you three watching us the whole time?

Oktokki: How did I didn't know that?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Molly: Sorry. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Molly but you can call me Kimmie. And these are my friends Keri and Leslie.

Donnie: Nice to meet you. Now we should get outta here and back home.

Everyone: Right!

 _Somewhere in New York..._

Morrigan: (humming and sighs) New York is such a lovely place. A place full of handsome men to seduce and have their blood to drink.

 **Morrigan Aensland** is a fictional character in the video game series _Darkstalkers_. She first appeared in _Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors_ ( _Vampire: The Night Warriors_ in Japan). She is an anti-hero and a main protagonist alongside Demitri Maximoff. In the series main canon, Morrigan's father, Belial Aensland, had split her power into three. Later in the events of _Vampire Savior_ , Jedah Dohma would find part of this power and give it a body as Lilith. Morrigan was original voiced by Yayoi Jinguji through out the series and in various cross overs. She would later be voiced by Rie Tanaka in both _Marvel Vs. Capcom 3_ and _Onimusha Soul_. Beautiful, sexy, confident, conceited, and playful, Morrigan may be called many things given that she is a succubus, but she is not necessarily evil despite her heritage as a demon of the Makai realm. Instead she is friendly and approachable, perhaps in part due to her frequent visits to the material world to pursue her hedonistic tendencies. Morrigan is always out to satisfy her hunger and will often shirk her responsibilities as the current head of the Aensland estate to find something more engaging.

Felicia: And it's where dreams are come true! They have Broadways here!

 **Felicia** (フェリシア _Ferishia_?) is a fictional character in the _Darkstalkers_ series of fighting games by Capcom. She is a catgirl who first appeared in the 1994 game _Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors_ and its subsequent sequels, later appearing in other Capcom games outside of the _Darkstalkers_ series and related media and merchandise.

Morrigan: Of course. I love a little good Broadway. But focus, Felicia. We need to look for something.

Felicia: Oh right! Right! (smiles widely)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

At the police station, Dennis and Claire were taking Baxter inside to be arrested. But suddenly, they were surprise attack by Chris and Machamp. They take them back to Foot HQ to meet Shredder and Malamar.

Shredder: Baxter Stockman, Cherry, we are pleased to meet you.

Baxter: Who are you?! Where are we?!

Candy: This is _the_ Shredder. And this is the HQ of the Foot Clan.

 _art/TMNT-OC-Candy-Blatemio-reference-sheet-bio-637820073 for picture_

 **Full Name: Blatemio Candy**

 **Nickname(s): Miss Pink, Cand'**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Human**

 **Sexuality: straight**

 **Marital Status: Partener of the Shredder.**

 **Birthday: 23th July**

 **Age: 27**

 **Height: 5'9 (1m75)**

 **Weight: 165 lb (75 Kg)**

 **Ethnicity: Afro-Grenadian**

 **Language: English,Grenadian creole and some french words**

 **Current Residence: New York**

 **Colors: Burgundy, Pink and red.**

 **Skin color: Brun**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Full Appearance: Candy has a curvy shaped pear body, with freackles. There are in her face and on her back. She got a round face shape with big lips and upturned eyes .**

 **Hair Color: Blond**

 **Hair Length/Style: until her hips,**

 **Afro-Brazilian hair.**

 **Clothing (What clothing do they wear, its length, and color.): She wear a burgundy pink tight jumpsuit. The shoulder are uncovered.**

 **Accessories: A two hearted necklace given by her mom.**

 **Weapon(s): Not for the moment but keeping searching.**

 **Talents: Chearleading and dancing.**

 **Personality: A very happy go lucky person that at times is considered very childlike and girly. She is very athletic and loves to work out. Because of her personal taste she tends to stick out of the crowd. People have a hard times to take her seriously and she uses that to her advantage when fighting. Her unpridictable nature makes her a very difficult opponent.**

 **Hobbies: She love learning to sew and to cook (with her mom), shopping and traveling to discover culturs. She also loves to play karaoke.**

 **Rank Type: She's the "child" type xD.**

Baxter: Foot HQ?! Shredder?!

Malamar: Correct. We saw you in the news. You will be perfect as our scientist.

Cherevil: What's in it for us?

Shredder: You'll work for me and I'll spare your life. For now...

Baxter: I'll accept!

Malamar: (smirks evilly) Good...


	6. Chapter 6: Donnie's Metalhead

Season 1 Episode 6: Donnie's Metalhead

Kaddy: Hey! Let me out! Right now!

 _art/Kaddy-Reference-Sheet-633470185 for picture_

 **Name: Kadditha McNae**

 **Age: 17**

 **Species: Mixed lizard hybrid**

 **Height: 5' 6 1/2" (or the same height as Leo)**

 **Birthday: September 7 /hue hue hue/**

 **Weapon: Traditional steal tipped escrima sticks and shuriken (or throwing stars)**

 **Skills: inhuman flexibility due to lizard form, can make friends with just about everyone, speed reader, has a photographic memory**

 **Likes: Romance novels, Mario Kart, music (any genre except for country), fresh fruit, candy (anything sweet in general), attempting to draw, fireworks, moon watching.**

 **Dislikes: mushrooms, eggplant, people leaving the door open to her room, lightning storms, being bugged when she is reading**

Spongebob: Me too! I have to go to the Krusty Krab to make some Krabby Patties!

SpongeBob SquarePants is a fictional character, the protagonist of the American animated television series of the same name. He is voiced by actor and comedian Tom Kenny, and first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode on May 1, 1999. SpongeBob SquarePants was created and designed by cartoonist and marine biologist Stephen Hillenburg shortly after the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life in 1996. Hillenburg intended to create a series about an over-optimistic sponge that annoys other characters. Hillenburg compared the concept to Laurel and Hardy and Pee-wee Herman. As he drew the character, he decided that a "squeaky-clean square" (like a kitchen sponge) fit the concept. His name is derived from "Bob the Sponge", the host of Hillenburg's comic strip The Intertidal Zone that he originally drew in the 1980s while teaching marine biology to visitors of the Ocean Institute. SpongeBob is a naïve and goofy sea sponge who works as a fry cook in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. The character has received positive critical response from media critics and achieved popularity with both children and adults, though he has been involved in public controversy.[11] SpongeBob appeared in a We Are Family Foundation video promoting tolerance, which was criticized by James Dobson of Focus on the Family because of the foundation's link to homosexuality. SpongeBob is depicted as being an good-natured, optimistic, cheerful, naïve, enthusiastic yellow sea sponge residing in the undersea city of Bikini Bottom alongside an array of anthropomorphic aquatic creatures. He works as a fry cook at a local fast food restaurant, the Krusty Krab, to which he is obsessively attached. [12] At work, SpongeBob answers to Eugene Krabs, a greedy, miserly crab who shows SpongeBob favor, [13] alongside his ill-tempered, hostile, snobbish next-door neighbor Squidward Tentacles. His favorite hobbies include his occupation, jelly-fishing, karate (albeit at an elementary level, with Sandy Cheeks as his sensei), [14] relentless fandom of superheroes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and blowing bubbles. [15]

Gumball:What do you want with us, aliens? Our brains?

Gumball (Zach) Tristopher Watterson (voiced by Logan Grove, seasons 1–2 and season 3 episode: "The Kids"; Jacob Hopkins, rest of season 3-onward) is a 12-year-old[4] mostly mischievous light blue cat who lives with his family in the fictional California city of Elmore. He attends Elmore Junior High in the seventh grade with his brother Darwin, who is 10 years old.[5] Often finding himself and Darwin in various antics which end up getting them into trouble, episodes in the series' first season characterized Gumball as well-meaning in his actions, but with naive tendencies; throughout the show's progression, he has since established himself as a more serious character capable of logical thinking and prone to sarcasm. Despite his rambunctious behavior and occasional lapses in judgement, he is ultimately a loyal, straightforward, and kindhearted person at heart. A recurring theme throughout the series is his crush on his classmate Penny Fitzgerald, who in turn shares the same feelings for him. They initially struggle to properly express their feelings for each other until the episode "The Shell", where he finally works up the nerve to express his feelings to her after she reveals her true form, and they begin dating.[6] It was revealed in "The Name" that Gumball's real name is Zach, though by the end of the episode, he legally changes his name to Gumball. In the premiere of season 3 it is revealed that Gumball and Darwin are part of a small fraction of people who don't age past a certain point, which by the end of the episode causes them to regress to a point slightly before puberty. His middle name was supposed to be Christopher, but Richard confused it for Tristopher and it stuck.

Kraang: Kraang believes you have important items required for the mission.

Spongebob: There's no way I'm giving you the secret Krabby Patty Formula! That's strictly belongs to the Krusty Krab! No way no how!

Kraang 2: If you don't comply Kraang's orders, Kraang will be forced to shoot.

Spongebob: I'll risk my life if it means giving up the formula! But I won't!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: (kicks) Oh no you don't!

Kraang: Intruders!

Veronica (dancing Hip-Hop): Take this! Flame Punch!

Kathleen: (kicks Kraang) Hmph!

Tiffany: (releases prisoners) There you go. Now you should get going.

Gumball: Are you kidding?! I want to see this! Whoo!

Fluttershy: But what about you?

Donnie: We'll be okay. Just get out of here!

Spongebob: But we want to help! This calls for (changes into Mermaid Man costume) Mermaid Man! (leaps into action) Worry not! I'm here to help!

Donnie (after Bo-Staff was broking): (sighs) My Bo-Staff! How am I suppose to fight the Kraang's highly advance technology with a stupid stick?!

Espeon: Psyshock! That should be the last of them.

Spongebob: Hooray! We stop the Kraang!

Ryuko: And here's another box of Life Fibers. I'm making some good process on finding Life Fibers.

Zoroark: Right... Satsuki and Glaceon will be so happy with us!

Ryuko: Yeah they will be! (smiles)

Donnie: (sighs) But my Bo-Staff...

(eyecaych begins and ends)

Angela: Don't worry. I know Aphrodite-sensei can fix it.

Donnie: Really?

Tiffany: Of course!

Donnie: If you say so...

Raph: Where does she usually go?

Angela: Actually, she's with Master Splinter-sensei right now. She told us before we left...

 _Flashback..._

Aphrodite: Girls, I'm going to Splinter's lair for some tea. Now don't get into _too_ much trouble, okay?

Kathleen and Veronica: We promise!

Tiffany: There's nothing ro worry about us, Aphrodite-sensei.

Aphrodite: Good. Now goodbye. (leaves)

Flashback Ends...

Angela: And that's what she said.

Donnie: I... see...

 _Lair..._

Aphrodite: How is the tea, Kito?

Kito: It's good, Aphrodite. Definitely good.

 _art/TMNT-OC-Kito-Ref-Sheet-575518514 for picture_

 **Name: Kito**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Sandarian (A race bearing similar physical traits with Earth's Fennec Foxes they come from a desert planet called Tarda. Their specieshave lived in freedom and peace for centuries until hostile species invaded their planet in search of natural resources. The Sandarians were then forced into slavery and were, at the time, a popular trade in the Galactic Black Market due to their agility, endurance strength, and ability to go months on end without food or water)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 4'2"**

 **Personality: Quiet and withdrawn most times, but he values but he values friendship, honor, and family. Fierce and loyal, he will protect those he holds dear no matter the risk. He has a strict moral code, preferring always to tell the truth and repay debts. This has always been cause for annoyance on his master's part**

 **Intuitive and very curious, he tends to wander**

 **Faster Learner. Since he has no choice but to follow his master wherever the Star System, he has made it a habit to learn languages and techniques**

 **He's sly and won't hesitate to taunt opponents**

 **FIGHTING STYLE/ABILITY:**

 **He prefers hand to hand combat but is very well versed in weaponry as he has traveled star systems doing his master's dirty work. He is very agile as well as analytic, he'll look for any opening or weak point, if he ant do that. he'll make one. He carries around about half a dozen 16" needles when he needs it.**

 **WEAKNESSES: dark, small, windowless spaces... like a small metal box. this is basically what his master used to break whatever fight he had left in him.**

Aphrodite: Glad you like it.

Kito: Of course. I had never have anything like this.

Splinter: Tea are very good when it's make in perfection. It can be good if you're sick or just stressful.

Kito: I see... I must learn about Earthly customs.

Splinter: And you will. Just be patient.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Sensei! Aphrodite! We're home!

Splinter: Welcome back, my sons.

Aphrodite: Oh my. Your Bo-Staff is broken.

Donnie: I know. Could you fix it?

Aphrodite: Of course. (grabs Donnie's Bo-Staff) It should be an easy fix. I'll be right back.

Donnie: Okay... (sighs)

Oktokki: Donnie, there's nothing wrong wielding a Bo-Jig-won! {Translation: Bo-Staff!}

Donnie: There is! We're fighting a highly intelligence alien race with highly advance technology! A simple 6-foot stick won't do anything to them! Not at all...

Espeon: That's true but if you do some extra training, maybe you'll be able to slice them in half!

Donnie: If that's even possible...

Kito: It could be, Donatello.

Donnie: Huh? (turns around) Who are you?

Kito: I am Kito. I'm a Sandarian.

Raph: Sandarian?! Never heard of that before!

Kito: Of course you haven't, Raphael.

Raph: What was that?!

Splinter: (pinches Raphael)

Raph: Owie...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aphrodite: There you go. Good as new.

Donnie: Thanks...

Aphrodite: No problem. (rubs Donnie's forehead) Anything for you.

Donnie: Right...

An-D: Yo, Mikey! Wanna ska'eboard?!

Mikey: You bet I do! (grabs skateboard) Let's go!

An-D: Okay! Let's go now! (leaves with Mikey)

Mikoto: Something wrong, Donnie? You look down.

Espeon: He's upset because he believes that his Bo-Staff isn't going to be enough to defeat the Kraang due to their technology being more advanced then him.

Donnie: Exatly...

Mikoto: Well good thing I have this. (takes out M-Staff from pocket) This is what I called the M-Staff. With this, it can defeat just about everything it hits. Right now, this is in its non-combatant stage. It'll looks great on it if you puts it on this necklace holder. But if you press the hidden button, (presses hidden button) ta-da! It becomes a mechanical staff, hence the name. Like it? Impressed?

Donnie: It's amazing, Miko.

Mikoto: Thanks. I worked really hard last night.

Donnie: Let me test this out.

Snowpard: Go right ahead!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie starts testing out the M-Staff.

Mikoto: So?

Donnie: It's really good but is this going to stop the Kraang?

Tiffany: I know! You should build a robotic ninja. It could be the master of all Ninjutsu.

Espeon: Great idea! We could build that! Right, Donnie?!

Donnie: Right! I should start right away!

Mikoto: Oh let me help you! I always wanted to build a robot. I'll do the design part of it. (starts drawing)

Raph: I have a bad feeling about this...

Flareon: Yup. Me too. And I'm going to guess that the robot will soon be control by the Kraang and destroy us all.

Vaporeon: I'll bet it's going to happen.

Flareon: Agree.

 _Later on..._

[SHAKING]

Mutsumi: What's going on?

Donnie: Everyone, say hello to the future of Ninjutsu.

An-D: Awesome!

Mikoto: Like it? The design was my idea.

Mikey: Cool! We should call it Metalhead!

An-D: To'ally, dude! It does looks like a Metalhead!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: So who wants to fight it? Raph?

Raph: Sure. I'll give it a whirl.

Raph charges at Metalhead but Metalhead was able to easily defeat Raph.

Flareon: Impossible!

Tiffany: Perfection. Anyone else?

Leo and Mikey both attack at once but Metalhead defeated both of them.

An-D and Spongebob: Cool~!

Gumball: That was AWESOME!

Tiffany: Whoo! It worked just fine!

Donnie: I can't wait to put this into a real combat situation!

Splinter: Donatello, I don't think that's a good idea.

Ninetales: It's best that you should only use it for test runs.

Espeon: But with this, it can definitely help with defeating the Kraang!

Yuki: (sighs) Not listening...

Ninetales: Not listening at all...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Guys, I want you to check this out.

Kito: Who is she?

Vaporeon: April. She's one of our human friends.

Rockruff: April set up an online message board!

Mutsumi: Online message board?

April: It's to collect unusual sightings around New York... People send in pics, videos, anything that I could use to help save my dad.

Freya: And Jax! Don't forget about Jax!

Rockruff: Don't worry! I'll bet he's okay!

Pidgey: Hope so...

An-D: Dhat's a grea' idea, April!

April: Thanks.

Mikoto: So now what?

 _Outside..._

Mikoto: We're going to look for the Kraang?

April: We need to know exactly what they're planning.

Mutsumi: But where are they exactly? They could be anywhere.

Candy: Literally.

April: Shh... Found them.

Everyone: (hides)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kraang: So what is the plan, Kraang?

Kraang 2: Kraang that is refer to as idiot. Have Kraang forgot the plan?

Kraang: Yes.

Kraang 2: Kraang will put the substance known as Mutagen in the city known as New York's water supply and once the humans drinks it, they will become mutants. Kraang got the information now?

Kraang: Yes, Kraang. Kraang has gotten all information.

Kraang 2: Good.

An-D: (whispering) Dhey're going to ma'e everyone indo mutants? No way.

Mutsumi: (whispering) This is bad. Really bad.

Mikoto: (whispering) We have to tell the others.

Freya: (whispering) Right. They have to know what they're going to do.

April: (whispering) Right.

But however, April accidentally pushed over a fire extinguisher.

Rockruff: Whoops.

Mikoto: Now we're gonna get caught.

Snowpard: Miko, the M-Staff.

Mikoto: Oh right. I almost forgot about it. Just stay here.

Mikoto jumps out and quickly subdue them.

Mikoto: And Donnie says if this would stop the Kraang. Puh-lease. It works just fine...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Rooftops..._

Oktokki: Donnie, geu lobos-eun keugo eosaeghae. Bulpil-yohanjuuileul giul-ilgeoya. {Translation: that robot is so loud and clumsy. It'll bring some unnecessary attention.}

Donnie (controlling Metalhead): 1. I didn't understand what you're saying and 2. I guess it needs some adjustments after this, huh?

Vaporeon: Exactly!

Ryuko: There you are!

Leo: Found anything?

Mikoto: Yeah we did!

Mutsumi: They're going to poison the city's water supply with Mutagen!

Oshawott: And make everyone turn into mutants!

Mikey: Then that means we'll be friends with everyone!

Kito: No. This is very bad. This must be prevented before it's too late.

Yuki: But the question is why are they trying to mutate humans.

Angela: They have to have a good reason why.

Veronica: Maybe they hate humans.

Kathleen: Or they're trying to take over the world?!

Angela: That could be a possibility. Tiff?

Tiffany: Well, while studying the Kraang, I had taught it how to speak English. Once it was able to understand me without that suit with it, I want it to tell me everything. But it didn't want to. It was getting stubborn. So I decided to find out myself.

Angela: I see...

Oktokki: Whatever they're planning, it can't be good. We need to stop them before they start putting Mutagen in the water supply.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Freya: As of right now, the only thing we know is that they're kidnapping scientists. But we have no clue what do they need April's dad or my brother or any scientists for exactly.

Yuki: That could be a problem.

Oktokki: Then we should go now.

Leo: Except for you, Donnie. You should stay here.

Donnie: (sighs in disappointment) Okay...

April: And I'm guessing tha I'm going to stay here as well.

Vaporeon: How do you know that?

April: Don't know. Lucky guess?

An-D: We shoul' help!

Leo: No. We don't want you to get hurt. Just leave it to us.

An-D: (sighs in disappointment) Okay...

Kaddy: And what about me?

Oktokki: Dangsin? {Translation: You?}

Kaddy: I had brought some throwing stars.

Vaporeon: Okay, you can come.

Kaddy: Okay!

Mikoto: Well, if you need anything, just call us and we'll be done there.

Kito: We will. Please don't fret.

They carefully went inside the very same Kraang Warehouse.

An-D: Ah wan' to see some action!

Freya: Me too!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: (zooming in on April) Look at her, she so beautiful. On this monitor she can't tell I'm staring.

April: You do know that's not muted right?

Espeon: (face palms)

Donnie: (screams and falls backwards) Oh course, if it was muted, you couldn't here me joking! (face palms on Metalhead's controller and presses the megaphone button, making his voice louder) Man, I hope she bought that.

Rockruff: That's the megaphone.

Espeon: We know! (uses Psychic to grab controller) Let me handle this! (turns off the megaphone) (sighs)

Mikoto: (chuckling)

Espeon: Please don't laugh. So how are they doing?

[PEW]

Mikey: (screaming) They're everywhere! Run!

Jolteon: Yeah! Run for your lives!

An-D: No' great! Dhat's for sure!

Rockruff (Shiny): We need to help them!

Mikoto: But Leo says we have to stay here.

April: Doesn't matter! They need us! Let's go!

An-D: But I don't know... I'll stay here.

Mutsumi: You sure?

An-D: Yeah.

Fluttershy: Okay... Let's go, then.

Bunnelby: Yeah!

Bunnelby is a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. It has large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. It has a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils. It has a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. Its neck is surrounded by brown fur. It has a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. Its front paws are completely gray, while its hind paws are gray with brown toes. Bunnelby's ears are strong enough to shovel dirt and chop tree roots. It tends to be nocturnal.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vaporeon: Aqua Tail!

Flareon: Flame Wheel!

Rockruff: Stone Edge!

Vaporeon: Huh?!

Espeon: Psybeam!

Leo: What are you doing here?!

Raph: We thought Leo said you can't come with us!

April: Sorry but it seems that you're having some trouble.

Angela: (freezes Kraang) We were. Now help us!

Freya: Already know that!

Rockruff: Crunch!

Snowpard: Ice Beam!

Pidgey: Gust!

Mikoto: (attacking using M-Staff) They're everywhere... Can we really keep this up?

April: Hope so.

Freya: Donnie?!

Donnie: I know!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Espeon: Psybeam! Huh? Donnie?!

Donnie: I'm trying my hardest here!

But when Metalhead's laser blaster accidentally hits some explosives in the Kraang's lab, a Kraang brain is able to seize control of Metalhead, which ultimately breaks the signal that allows Donnie to control his own creation.

Mikoto: That's bad! The Kraang is controlling Metalhead!

April: We have to destroy it! It's the only way!

Mikoto: Right!

Espeon: Donnie, get your shell over here now!

Donnie: Guess I have no choice... (grabs Bo-Staff and runs)

Fluttershy: (shrieks and dodges) We need to stop that thing.

Mikoto: (blocking) I know! I was the one who design it. I must destroy my own design. It's not going to be pretty but this is for the safety for everyone. Sometimes you just have to do the right thing for everyone's sake. (breathes in and out)

Mikoto starts attacking Metalhead with everything she's got.

Snowpard: Miko!

Mikoto: I got this, Snowy! Don't worry! (shrieks)

An-D: Huh? Miko?!

Shiny Rockruff: She must be in trouble.

An-D: But ah have to s'ay here.

Shiny Rockruff: An-D, I know you're afraid of being punished but we need to help our friends. Please An-D? Think about Miko.

An-D: Miko... Okay, Ah'll do i'.

Shiny Rockruff: That's the spirit! (barks happily)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikoto: (panting) Oh it's good...

Freya: She's a natural fighter!

Tiffany: Who knew? But I'll take off that Kraang brain. (runs to Metalhead) Perfect. (pulling Kraang brain) This one's stuck in there pretty _tight_ , huh? (pulling harder)

Mikoto: It's no use! This is just like that sci-fi movie where a parasite had made the robots start attacking innocent people. That was one scary movie I hope not to see again...

Snowpard: Right. But look out!

Mikoto: Huh? (gasps)

Freya: Oh no! Miko~!

An-D: No~!

An-D pushes Mikoto away and gets hit instead.

An-D: (grunting) Dhat was a hard one huh.

Mikey: You okay, dude?!

An-D: Fi'e! (chuckles)

Mikoto: An-D?

An-D: Glad you're no' hur'. (smiles)

Donnie: (attacks Metalhead)

Everyone: Donnie!

Mikey: Glad you're here, bro!

Jolteon: And right on time too!

Donnie: Time to take out the trash.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie starts fighting Metalhead. Somehow, he was able to pierce his Bo-Staff through Metalhead.

Espeon: Impossible... You did it! You were able to defeat Metalhead!

Fluttershy: See? Your Bo-Staff isn't just an ordinary stick.

Donnie: Maybe you're right, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Of course.

Kaddy: Um, we need to run. This place is gonna explode!

They all escape in time.

[BOOM]

Everyone: (panting)

Espeon: That was a close one.

Vaporeon: A little _too_ close.

Molly: We should get going, right?

Keri: Before someone comes.

Leslie: Right.

They all leave before someone sees them.

Kito: And ahead of time... (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Angela: (cleaning An-D's bruise) It's only a bruise. It'll heal up in no time.

An-D: That's good. (chuckles)

Mikoto: So now we're equal, right?

An-D: Righ'!

Mikoto: Well, here's a thank you kiss for saving my life. (kisses An-D on the cheek) Now we're even. (chuckling)

An-D: (blushes) Wow... Ah'll never clean dhis side of mah face again...

Shiny Rockruff and Snowpard: (looks at each other and giggles)

Tiffany: So, Donnie. Have you learn your lesson?

Donnie: Maybe. Well, I could use some adjustments on it...

Yuki: Donnie~...

Donnie: Just saying!

Espeon: Yeah, just saying...

Donnie: Sputnik, you're not helping!

April: Anyway, we were able to stop the Kraang from making everyone mutants.

Leo: Right. But what are they planning though?

Raph: Whatever it is is not good.

Vaporeon: Agree. Let's keep a sharp eye on them.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Airport..._

Ritsu (calling on phone): Hey, mom. Just got to New York. How are you? (listening) Good to hear that. I'm just tired from the long trip. How are my sisters? The usual, eh? Can't blame you. (chuckling) Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I'll be careful, mom. I promise. No worries. I know. I know. Better go, mom. Okay. Love you too. Bye. Bye. (hangs up)

 **Name: Ritsu**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Species: Human**

 **Family: Tsubaki (Mother), Aello (Sister), Merope (Sister), Maia (Sister), Diana (Sister), Shredder (Father)**

 **Occupation: J-Pop Singer; Assassin Ninja**

 **Hair Color: Brown, Ponytail with Hairclip**

 **Eye Color: Orange**

 **Appearance: Cream-colored T-shirt, Dark Blue Jacket, Dark Red Pants, Black-and-white Sneakers, Fingerless Thin Gloves**

 **Personality: Kind, Caring, Flirtatious, Funny, Happy-go-lucky, and Quiet at times**

Riolu: Wow~! New York is big!

Riolu is a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. It is sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura; however, It does not have the ability to fully use these powers, although it can still emanate these waves to communicate and sense them, albeit only in ripples. Like almost all Fighting-type Pokémon, Riolu naturally has superhuman strength, stamina, and endurance and is capable of making long journeys on foot in a short amount of time. It is a playful, energetic, and loyal Pokémon.

Ritsu: It is. That's why it's call the Big Apple.

Riolu: Cool~...

Ritsu: Anyway, I'll head to my apartment building. My penthouse. Can't wait to see my family again. (smirks happily)


	7. Chapter 7: Dr Rockwell's Disappearance

Season 1 Episode 7: Dr. Rockwell's Disappearance

Donnie and Mikey are training in The Dojo.

Donnie: Ready for this, Mike?

Mikey: Ready!

Mikey ends up using a back-flip to defend against one of Donnie's seoi nagi attacks.

Espeon: Hold it!

Jolteon: What's wrong?

Espeon: Mikey didn't do that properly. That's the wrong kind of defense to use during a seoi nagi attack.

Donnie: Yeah. Sputnik's right!

Jolteon: It's just a back-flip.

Espeon: Splinter, Kitsune, what would you do when you're attacked by seoi nagi?

Ninetales: We don't know.

Donnie: What do you mean? You should know everything.

Splinter: Donatello, Sputnik, you shouldn't be focusing on (points head) here.

Ninetales: You should fight without thinking.

Together: Fight without thinking?!

Splinter: Correct.

Donnie: But how do I fight without thinking?

Ninetales: Follow Mikey and Sparky's footsteps. They're good at fighting without thinking.

Together: Right~...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Ritsu..._

Ritsu: My, New York is bigger then I thought.

Riolu: We could get lost easily.

Ritsu: Already know that.

 _Turtles..._

Claire: Donnie?

Donnie: Yeah?

An-D: What's with dhe diagroom?

Donnie: It's diagram! And also, this diagram is for every situation to go on a date with April. It's for every outcome there is.

Snowpard: Dude, you're over-thinking this.

Mikoto: Agree. Let me make this a little easier. (takes out billboard) Let's start this with something simple. (opens black marker) If you want April, (starts writing) you should get her something really nice. Like a necklace for example.

Donnie: Anything else?

Mikoto: (writing) You could always speak French. French is the language of love and romance. April would appreciate that.

Donnie: Uh-huh. Anything else?

Mikoto: (writing) Well,... just be yourself. Girls loves a sweet, genuine, honest, kind, caring guy who always be there for them no matter what.

Donnie: Good idea. I'll be myself.

Mikoto: Exactly. (closes black marker)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Guys!

Donnie: April! (quickly flips diagram) H-Hey, April. How are you?

Rockruff: You have to check this out!

Mutsumi: It's an emergency.

Carlos: This is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe with breaking news. Dr. Tyler Rockwell, a famous Neuro-Scientist and Pokemon Professor who studies Pokemon Evolution, has gone missing.

Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe (sometimes listed erroneously in the credits as Carlos Chang O'Brien), is a local reporter and correspondent for Channel 6 news created specifically for the 2012 TV series. He seems to be proud of his long, multi-ethnic name.

Kito: Missing?

Carlos: One of our reporters, Lois Lane, had talked to Dr. Rockwell's partner, Dr. Victor Falco, to speak about the disappearance.

Dr. Falco: I don't know where he could be but in my theory, he could have been kidnapped or something like that.

Carlos: The police will continue to investigate the disappearance.

Claire: Looks like this has to be those aliens.

Dennis: Agree. They have been kidnapping every scientist in the city.

April: That includes my dad and Jax.

Freya: We have to stop them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Claire: But first, me and Dennis have to go with the police.

April: Okay. We'll do our own investigation.

Donnie: That's a good idea, April! Anyone wanna come? Hm? Hm? Oh sorry, April. They're all busy right now. So it's just us right now.

April: Okay. Let's go.

Mutsumi: Huh?

Donnie takes April out and winks to them.

Leo: I bet _that_ wasn't in the chart. (looks at chart) Whoa it is.

Vaporeon: Freaky. Darn they're good!

Flareon: A little _too_ good. If you ask me.

Jolteon: Right...

Ryuko: (sighs) Good thing I don't fall in love _that_ easily.

Zoroark: Uh-huh...

 _Donnie and April..._

Donnie: This must be the place, eh?

April: (opens door) This place is a mess.

Rockruff: Yeah... A complete mess.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rockruff: (sniffing) Huh? Hey, there's a Pokemon under here!

April: A Pokemon?

Vulpix: Leave me alone! Don't hurt me!

Vulpix is a small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It has red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips. The tails grow hot as evolution approaches for this Pokémon. Vulpix also has curled locks of orange fur with bangs on top of its head. At birth, Vulpix has only one white tail, which apparently splits and grows more beautiful and warmer as it grows older. Vulpix has a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter brown paw pads. Vulpix has a flame inside its body that never goes out, and is capable of manipulating fire to such precision as to create floating wisps of flame. When the temperature outside increases, it will expel flames from its mouths to prevent its body from overheating. Vulpix is known to feign injury to escape from opponents too powerful for it to defeat. Vulpix can be found most commonly in grassy plains.

April: It's going to be okay. We're not going to hurt you.

Vulpix: You promise?

Rockruff: Yeah!

Vulpix: If you say so... (comes out of hiding)

Espeon: A Vulpix? Why are you here?

Vulpix: I was Dr. Rockwell's favorite Pokemon assistant.

Rockruff: Assistant? Did he catch you?

Vulpix: Nope. He didn't catch me or anything.

Espeon: Really?

Vulpix: Really.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: (looking through drawers) Look at this.

Espeon: Mutagen?

Vulpix: Oh yeah! Dr. Rockwell was going to use that to see if Pokemon will become a totally different Pokemon then what you usually see everyday.

Espeon: Amazing... Quite an interesting research.

A man tries to sneak up on Donnie with a golf club.

April: (gasps) Donnie, look out! (pushes Donnie away)

Donnie: Huh?! April!

April: (grunting) My head...

Beauty: Dr. Falco! Shame on you! Hitting a poor innocent girl!

Beauty (ビュティ, Byuti) is the fictional heroine of the anime/manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. She is powerful but very quick-tempered. Beauty is the female heroine of Bo-bobo's group and usually the only girl when Torpedo Girl isn't around. Unlike the puns used for many of the characters, she received her name because the manga writer was looking at a video tape of the movie "American Beauty" when he created her character. A stereotypical teenage manga heroine, she is one of the few sane characters who is the first to join Bo-bobo. Beauty also serves a "damsel in distress" during some story arcs. She is a kindly, helpful girl, but is often exasperated by Bo-bobo's odd behavior or the behavior or actions of others, usually with the same face. She's the only person in the group that doesn't fight (Except in the video games, which are not considered canon), but still criticizes the others' fighting styles. In terms of fighting, Beauty has only fought once throughout the entire series (The only exception being the fight against Bi-bibi). There have been other times (during battles against Higusari Seijuro or Ruby) where she almost fought, but somebody else interfered. Despite never fighting anyone, Beauty fights in the video games, though most fans will not consider this to be canon.

Dr. Falco: Hm? Girl?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (turns on light) I'm terribly sorry about this.

April: (stands up) That's okay. I'm used to that.

Dr. Falco: Sorry. I'm not used to surprise guests.

Donnie: So you're Dr. Falco, right?

Dr. Falco: Correct. And this is my Pokemon Gothitelle and my other assistant Beauty.

Gothitelle: Nice to meet you.

Gothitelle is a humanoid Pokémon with a primarily black body. Its head is teardrop-shaped, with a white, bow-like fixture attached to the base of its tip. The black skin on Gothitelle's head opens onto its purple face with a zig-zag pattern resembling bangs. Gothitelle has large, heavy-lidded eyes with blue irises and white pupils, as well as a small mouth with red lips. Four flat, black disks flank each side of its head. Gothitelle's body is split into four progressively-larger tiers, with its head and arms being attached to the smallest, uppermost tier. Its arms are thin, ending in small, purple hands with white disks at the wrists. Each tier of Gothitelle's body has a white, bow-like fixture on its front. Gothitelle's immense psychic power can distort the space around it, showing visions of distant stars and past events. It can predict the future from the placement and movement of stars, and weeps when it discovers the lifespan of its Trainer.

April: Nice to meet you too.

Beauty: So what are you doing here?

Rockruff: We're investigating the disappearance of Dr. Rockwell!

Dr. Falco: Oh yes. Dr. Rockwell.

Gothitelle: We'll explain everything.

Dr. Falco: You see, the Kraang bribed Rockwell into experimenting with the Mutagen.

Espeon: The Kraang?!

Gothitelle: Yes. They bribed him into experimenting with the Mutagen. He used to have a monkey he kept captive in a cage. We believe that the monkey must have captured Dr. Rockwell.

April: That could be a possibility. We'll just have to conduct a search for him.

Espeon: Either that or worse.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Outside..._

April: How are we supposed to find Dr. Rockwell without any leads?

Rockruff: Don't know! But we need to get some leads soon!

Donnie: (shows April flash drive) Well, I have took this flash drive so we could get some useful information from here.

Beauty: You always plan ahead huh?

Espeon: Correct.

Suddenly, that very mutant monkey ambushes them in an alleyway.

April: Careful, Donnie. That's a dangerous mutant!

Donnie: That makes two of us!

Donnie fights it, but he is no match for its random, mindless attacks and he is seemingly knocked out cold.

Everyone: Donnie!

Espeon: Psybeam! Psyshock! Flash!

Monkey: (screams in pain)

Beauty: Ninetales, Flamethrower!

Ninetales: Flamethrower!

Espeon: Psybeam!

But the monkey mutant knocked Sputnik, Ninetales, and Beauty out cold.

Rockruff: (growling) That's it! Stone Edge!

April: That's not working!

The monkey mutant approaches April and Rocky.

April: Please stay away. Don't hurt me. Donnie! Beauty! Sputnik! Ninetales! Anyone?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: Maria, use Sing to calm him down!

Primarina: Sing~...

Primarina is a marine Pokémon that resembles a cross between a sea lion and a mermaid. Most of its body is white, but it has a long, fish-like tail. It has a long snout with round, pink nose, bright blue eyes with long white eyelashes, and long light blue hair trailing off the back of its head. A tiara-like structure rests on its forehead, consisting of a line of pearls with a pink sea star at one corner and a thin, transparent blue fin extending back over its hair. Its hair is contained to a ponytail by two strings of pearls. There are three fins similar to the one on its crown on its body: one that drapes around its shoulders and chest, one around its waist where the fishtail begins, and one near the tip of its tail. It has long front fins with three digits. Primarina's long fish-like tail is bright blue with small pointed, pink fins around its hips. Its tail fins are white, and it is capable of standing using them as feet.[1] Primarina uses water balloons and its voice as its main weapons. Water balloons are releases as it dances, and are controlled by its voice. In the moonlight, the balloons glitter and create a beautiful scene. However, some of the balloons are explosive and triggered by touch. This Pokémon uses the non-explosive balloons as platforms to tease opponents.[2] Because its voice is instrumental in its battle strategy, its care should be a priority for Trainers. The melody it uses has been passed down for generations.

April: (gasps)

Ritsu: Okay, mutant monkey. Calm down... I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay away from the girl and I promise there will no harm being done to you. Okay?

Monkey: (nodded and leaves)

Primarina: (stops singing)

April: It calmed down.

Rockruff: Amazing...

April: But are you... Ritsu?! The famous J-Pop Singer?!

Ritsu: That's right. The one and only.

April: (squeals excitingly)

Donnie: (sits up) April!

April: Donnie! I'm glad you're okay! (hugs Donnie)

Donnie: Of course. But what's with the squealing?

April: Oh. That. (chuckles nervously)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: Are you okay?

Donnie: Just my pride. And my internal organs.

Ritsu: We should take you home.

Donnie: Good idea. (grunts)

Ritsu: Take it easy. You must have a concussion.

Donnie: Think so...

Espeon: (groaning) Jeez... What happened?

Vulpix: You were knocked out cold.

Ninetales: Out cold?

Beauty: Oh my.

April: Let's head back to the lair.

Ritsu and Donnie: Right.

 _Lair..._

Leo (after lying Donnie down): Donnie, are you going to be okay?

Donnie (in pain): Yeah, yeah I'll be fine.

Espeon: Yeah...

Vaporeon: In that case. (laughing along with Leo, Flareon, Raph, Mikey, and Jolteon)

Raph: Y-Y-You got beat up by a monkey? In front of your girlfriend?!

Donnie: She's not my girlfriend! And that monkey was a vicious mutant!

Flareon: Yeah, I'm sure he went bananas! (laugh more) Oh, no, no, no, no, no. He went ape!

Jolteon: (makes 'cut it off' sign) No more monkey puns.

April: Are you laughing at them because they're hurt?

Mikey: No we're laughing at them, because they were hurt by a... monkey! (others start laughing again)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: You guys are so immature!

Raph: Why? It's funny.

Riolu: What would happen if you were beaten up by a monkey?! It won't be funny now, huh?!

Leo: That's true... But anyway, why aren't you afraid of us?

Ritsu: The truth is... I was raised by mutants all of my life. So having mutants around is pretty normal for me.

Raph: Raised by mutants?!

Ritsu: That's right. Shocking, isn't it?

Mikey: It is! But so cool~!

An-D: Ha'e you lear' any ninja s'ills?!

Ritsu: Yeah. My mom, Tsubaki, teaches me how to be an assassin!

Everyone: Assassin?!

Flareon: Now that's cool.

Ritsu: (chuckling) I know right?

Mikoto: So you're a J-Pop Singer Assassin?

Ritsu: Yup.

An-D and Mikey: Awesome!

Ritsu: (smiles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: (sighs) But I can't believe I lost to a mindless beast.

Splinter: Donatello, you should remember about fighting without thinking.

Donnie: But am I supposed to fight without thinking?

He uses Mikey as an example, and Mikey is able to dodge several of Splinter's attacks while wearing headphones and having his eyes closed.

Espeon: That's impossible!

Ninetales: See? He dodged it without thinking.

Mikey: Huh?

Ninetales: He relies on instinct only. So you should "think" about that. (chuckling)

Donnie and Espeon: We'll try to...

April: Ritsu, can I ask you two things?

Ritsu: Sure thing, uh...

April: April.

Ritsu: April. That's such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

April: (blushes and chuckles nervously) Thank you. But anyway, (takes out CD) 1. could I have your autograph?

Ritsu: (grabs CD) Of course. Anything for my fan. (signs CD and gives it back to April) Here you go. And what was the other thing?

April: Well, could you help us?

Ritsu: Of course I'll help. Even though I'm famous, I always help those in need. That's just what I do.

April: Thanks.

Ritsu: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Later, Claire is seen going through notes on Rockwell's flash drive.

Claire: Found something!

Dennis: What is it, Ethans?

Claire: According to this, Tyler was doing psychic research and was able to modify the mutagen so that it could allow someone to gain psychic abilities.

Vulpix: Yup. Sounds about right.

Beauty: Then that means he was psychic.

April: It's more like he was reading our emotions. After all he was only hostile when Donnie was.

Donatello: Yeah, well next time I'll try to think happy thoughts when I'm beating a little sunshine into him.

Espeon: Right.

Leo: Okay so we should look for him before he causes more damage.

Donnie provides the group with one of Tiffany's new creations, T-Phones, to stay in contact.

Tiffany: Okay, let's do it!

Back on the streets, April and the Turtles quickly spread out. They do locate the monkey, but it moves just too fast for any of them to catch.

Ryuko: It's fast!

Mutsumi: Too fast!

An-D: How ar' we suppose to ca'ch it?!

Zoroark: I don't know!

Angela: Darn... We lost it.

Kathleen: Where is it?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April finds the frightened monkey hiding inside of a dumpster. Keeping calm, she reaches out to the monkey and it climbs out of the dumpster willingly, only to be tied up by the chain of Mikey's Kusarigama.

Mikey: Gotcha! Good job, April!

April: Thanks.

Angela: Now then, where is Dr. Rockwell?

April: I think I know who it is.

Mikoto: Who?!

April: I believe this monkey _is_ Rockwell.

Everyone: Huh?!

April and the Turtles take Rockwell back to his lab, where Falco sedates him.

Dr. Falco: I may not be able to turn him back to normal, but I promise to look after him.

Leo: Okay. Thanks, Dr. Falco.

Dr. Falco: No problem.

 _Lair..._

Splinter: April, how did you know that the monkey was Dr. Rockwell.

April: I don't know how I know. But I just have that weird feeling that he used to be a human.

Ninetales: I see...

Dennis: Guys, according to this, he only experimented with monkey DNA. He never had a real monkey at all.

Beauty: Okay. If he doesn't have a monkey, then what broke out that cage?

Ritsu: Then it must be the mutated Rockwell who had broken out of that cage.

Angela: Time to pay him a visit.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Dr. Falco..._

Candy: (brokes door) Dr. Falco! It's all over!

Claire: We know that you mutated Dr. Rockwell!

Dennis: Now surrender peacefully or we'll have to use force!

Dr. Falco: You'll never put me in jail.

Candy: (hisses and attacks) You are so heartless!

Dr. Falco: Cindy O'Neil, please calm down.

Candy: Cindy?

Dr. Falco: Hm... Seems you have lost your memory. Let me explain.

Candy: Alright. Start talking.

Dr. Falco: You see, I have kidnapped you during a parade when you were a small child. There, I experimented with the DNA of animals to adapt to a human being and achieve agility and unique reflections, also it also kidnapped other people to experiment with the same experiments, unfortunately did not survive their experiments, except you, who was the only one adapted to animal DNA being in a coma for years and consequently forgetting all of your past life in the process. The experiments on it lasted about almost ten years, and when you were able to adapt with animal DNA to 100%, I tried to extract it to inject, but was interfered by Dr. Tyler Rockwell that he was tired of my experiments prohibited, thanks to that you escaped from there.

Candy: You bastard! How dare you do that to me!

Dr. Falco: It was all for research.

Candy: Doesn't matter!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Now you're going down, Falco.

Dr. Falco: Not without a fight.

They started to fight but with Dr. Falco new psychic powers, he easily defeats them.

Candy: It's us against you.

Dr. Falco: You won't defeat me.

Espeon: (whispering to Donnie) Donnie, we should defeat Dr. Falco without thinking.

Donnie: (whispering to Sputnik) Just like what Splinter and Kitsune says. Fight without thinking.

Candy: Right.

The trio was able to defeat Falco without thinking.

Donnie: We actually did it!

Espeon: Yeah! I'm surprise myself!

Claire: Dr. Falco, you are under arrest. (handcuffs Dr. Falco) We're going to take you downtown. Let's escort you to the police station.

Dennis: We'll be right back.

Candy: (releases Dr. Rockwell) There you go. You're free.

Dr. Rockwell: (trying to saying thank you)

Raph: What's he saying?

Flareon: I think he's trying to say thank you.

Candy: No problem! (waves arm) Goodbye! (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Splinter: April, may I talk to you and your friends?

April: Sure. What is it?

Mutsumi: Something wrong?

Ninetales: We were intrigued by your answer and we may know why. You see, you have a very special sensitivity that Splinter himself had tried to exercise for his entire life.

April: I do?

Splinter: Yes. We have decided to train you all to become ninjas and kunoichis, female ninjas.

Mikoto: Really?!

An-D: You're serious?!

Ninetales: Very much so. But this will destroy you physically, mentally, and spirituality.

Ritsu: He's right. After years of training with my mom, I had to do a lot of hard work and tons of training before becoming an assassin.

April: Well it can't be harder then high school.

Mutsumi: Right.

 _Living Room..._

Donnie: April, would you like to hangout?

April: Sorry but I'm going to train with Splinter.

Donnie: Then would you like to train some time?

April: Sure thing.

Donnie: She says yes! Whoo!

Raph and Flareon: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Espeon: Psst. Donnie, look what I found.

Sputnik shows Donnie a blue diamond heart-shaped necklace.

Donnie: That would be perfect for April. She'll love it.

Espeon: Order it.

Donnie: I will.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ritsu: I better go! I have a concert at Times Square!

Riolu: Yeah! We should go!

Ritsu: Before I do, April, I want you to come to my concert tonight. (gives April a concert ticket and VIP passport) Here you go. Front row ticket to my concert + VIP passport to backstage access. I know my concert tickets are expensive but I can tell you want to go. So here.

April: That's so nice of you! Thank you!

Ritsu: No problem. See you there. (winks and leaves)

April: (sighs in admiration) I will. See you there as well...

Rockruff: (chuckling)

 _April's Apartment..._

April: (getting ready) This is going to be awesome! I'm actually friends with Ritsu! (squeals in excitement) I feel like I'm floating in a dream!

Rockruff: Feels like it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikoto: April? (knocking window)

April: Hm? Coming. (opens window) Hey Miko. What's up?

Mikoto: Nothing much. Donnie wanted me to give you this. (gives April a box with red bow tied on it)

Snowpard: Open it! It's _real_ special!

April: (unties bow and opens box) A necklace?

Mikoto: Yup! He order it for you.

April: That's so nice of him! Tell him thank you and I love it!

Mikoto: (nods) Good luck on the concert.

April: I will! Thank you!

 _Times Square..._

Ritsu (backstage): It's almost time for me to go on stage.

Tsubaki: My son, you should have confidence. Remember, me and your sisters will be here watching you from backstage. Okay?

 _art/TMNT-SoL-OCs-re-uploaded-601979480 for picture_

 **Name: Tsubaki**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 40**

 **Species: White Rat Mutant**

 **Family: Ritsu (Son), Diana (Daughter/Student), Merope (Daughter/Student), Maia (Daughter/Student), Thalia (Daughter/Student), Aello (Daughter/Student), Tang Shen (Close Friend), Shredder (Love Interest)**

 **Occupation: Master**

 **Fur Color: White**

 **Eye Color: Golden/Yellow**

 **Appearance: White Necklace, Red Dress**

 **Weapon: Tree Branch**

 **Personality: Strict, Kind, Caring, Protective, Honest, Wise, Helpful**

Diana: Break a leg out there!

 _art/TMNT-SoL-OCs-re-uploaded-601979480 for picture_

 **Name: Diana**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 15**

 **Species: Turtle Mutant (Black)**

 **Family: Ritsu (Brother), Tsubaki (Mother/Teacher), Merope (Sister), Maia (Sister), Thalia (Sister), Aello (Sister)**

 **Occupation: Ninja, Student**

 **Skin Color: Black**

 **Shell Color: Black with White Lines**

 **Eye Color: Golden with White Eyeliner**

 **Weapon: Sai with Crooked Hook (Star Chain on it)**

 **Appearance: Choker, White Cape with White Camellia Symbol, Black-and-white Skirt**

 **Personality: Self-Proclaimed, Show-off, Rebellious, Melanistic, Caring, Confident**

Thalia: Yeah! Just make those people happy!

 _art/TMNT-SoL-OCs-re-uploaded-601979480 for picture_

 **Name: Thalia**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 14**

 **Species: Turtle Mutant (Light Green)**

 **Family:** **Ritsu (Brother), Tsubaki (Mother/Teacher), Merope (Sister), Maia (Sister), Diana (Sister), Aello (Sister)**

 **Occupation: Ninja, Student**

 **Skin Color: Light Green**

 **Shell Color: Lime Green with Yellow Lines**

 **Eye Color: Black with Yellow Eyeliner**

 **Weapon: Throwing Stars**

 **Appearance: Dark Yellow with White Camellia Symbol, Happy Face Tattoo, Ninja Wrap on Belt**

 **Personality: Funny, Serious at times, Happy-go-lucky**

Ritsu: I will! Thank you! Now it's time to hit the stage! (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: This is it. I'm going to record this and show everyone about it.

Rockruff: Right! (barks excitingly)

Ritsu: Hello~, New York! How are ya'll doing tonight?!

Crowd: (cheering)

Ritsu: That's what I want to hear! Now let's begin~!

Crowd: (cheering)

Ritsu: Hit it!

[MUSIC STARTS PLAYING]

* * *

Ritsu (starts singing while dancing): Don't you be afraid; stand up and seize the day

Spread your arms and fly, 'till you're up and away

Make sure you clear your mind, accept what you don't know

So you can see the road where you need to go

* * *

Crowd: (cheering loudly)

 _Turtles..._

Mikey: Guys, there's Ritsu! On TV!

Raph: Jeez, he sure has a lot of fans.

Leo: Yeah...

Donnie: Definitely... No fair...

Flareon: Aw, upset that April loves him as a fan?

Donnie: Shut up...

* * *

Ritsu (starts singing): I see that same old look upon your face

In this strange world, you feel so out of place

Before you try, you sigh and look so glum

You can't give up before you even begun

If you're only looking for "real answers" and nothing more

You might overlook what's straight in front of you

Don't you be afraid; stand up and seize the day

Spread your arms and fly, 'till you're up and away

Make sure you clear your mind, accept what you don't know

So you can see the road where you need to go

Just allow your eyes to open nice and wide

Experience this world; don't stay inside and hide

All that satisfaction which you've been looking for

Shout and make yourself heard, and it will be yours

* * *

Crowd: (cheering loudly)

Ritsu: (looks at April and smirks) April, come to this stage. (reaches hand to April)

April: Really? (grabs Ritsu's hand after he nods) Okay... (chuckling nervously)

Mikey: Huh?

Raph: April?!

Donnie and Espeon: No way!

* * *

April (starts singing while dancing): You hear the sound of laughter from nearby

You hang your head; shyly avert your eyes

Deep down, you know your heart's longing to hear

So you pretend not to notice out of fear

Why not move a bit closer, step-by-step, then you will learn

Embracing this life will make you want to smile

(Ritsu singing along with April while dancing) Don't you be afraid; stand up and seize the day

Spread your arms and fly, 'till you're up and away

Make sure you clear your mind, accept what you don't know

So you can see the road where you need to go

Just allow your eyes to open nice and wide

Experience this world; don't stay inside and hide

All that satisfaction which you've been looking for

Shout and make yourself heard, and it will be yours

* * *

[MUSIC STOPS]

Crowd: (cheering)

Ritsu: Thank you! Thank you!

April: (bows)

Ritsu: Have a nice night, everybody!

Crowd: (cheering)

 _After the Show..._

April: Ritsu, why did you do that?

Ritsu: Because you're so beautiful. And you were wearing a beautiful necklace. It matches your eyes.

April: Oh stop it. I'm not _that_ beautiful.

Ritsu: You're gorgeous.

April: (chuckles nervously)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: Oh! You should meet my family.

Rockruff: Family?!

Aello: Big bro, you were amazing as usual!

 _art/TMNT-SoL-OCs-re-uploaded-601979480 for picture_

 **Name: Aello**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 15**

 **Species: Turtle Mutant (Green)**

 **Family: Ritsu (Brother), Tsubaki (Mother/Teacher), Diana (Sister), Merope (Sister), Maia (Sister), Thalia (Sister)**

 **Weapon: Chain Whip**

 **Skin Color: Green**

 **Shell Color: Green with Cream-colored Lines**

 **Eye Color: Orange with Red Eyeliner and Birth Mark under Eye**

 **Appearance: Red Cape with White Camellia Symbol**

 **Personality: Passionate, Compassionate, Intuitive, Romantic, Wants to have beautiful things around her**

Ritsu: Thanks, Aello.

Merope: Is this human girl your girlfriend?

 _art/TMNT-SoL-OCs-re-uploaded-601979480 for picture_

 **Name: Merope**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Species: Turtle Mutant (Albino)**

 **Family: Ritsu (Brother), Tsubaki (Mother/Teacher), Diana (Sister), Maia (Sister), Thalia (Sister), Aello (Sister)**

 **Weapons: Smoke Bombs and Throwing Stars**

 **Skin Color: White**

 **Shell Color: Light Pink with White Lines**

 **Eye Color: Pink with Pink Eyeliner**

 **Appearance: Choker, Green Cape with White Camellia Symbol**

 **Personality: Sweet, Kind, Shy, Self-conscious, Helpful**

April: Girlfriend?!

Ritsu: Guys, April's just a friend. Not _girlfriend_.

Diana: You sure?

Ritsu: Yes I'm sure!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: (chuckling)

Ritsu: So this is my family. Maia, Thalia, Aello, Diana, and Merope are my sisters. And this is my mom Tsubaki.

April: Very nice to meet you, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Nice to meet you too.

Rockruff: Wow! You really are mutants! This is just like the guys and Splinter!

Tsubaki: Splinter?

April: Yeah. Splinter is going to teach me how to be a kunoichi.

Rockruff: You know him?

Tsubaki: Yes. He's from the Hamato Clan.

Together: Hamato Clan?

Tsubaki: Yes. It was the most powerful ninja clan of all of Japan. My clan, the White Camellia Clan, had protected the Hamato Clan for many generations.

April: That's amazing...

Tsubaki: It is. I should pay a visit to my old friend.

Merope: And we'll get home!

Maia: Right. Let's go.

 _art/TMNT-SoL-OCs-re-uploaded-601979480 for picture_

 **Name: Maia**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Species: Turtle Mutant (Dark Green)**

 **Family: Ritsu (Brother), Tsubaki (Mother/Teacher), Diana (Sister), Merope (Sister), Thalia (Sister), Aello (Sister)**

 **Weapon: Sword**

 **Skin Color: Dark Green**

 **Shell Color: Dark Green with Light Green Lines**

 **Eye Color: Green with Blue Eyeliner**

 **Appearance: Choker, Light Blue Cape with White Camellia Symbol**

 **Personality: Loyal, Leadership, Silly, Serious, Hot-headed**

Ritsu: Want me to take you home?

April: No thanks. I know where I'm going.

Ritsu: Okay. See you tomorrow!

April: Bye... (leaves to go home)


	8. Chapter 8: Leo's Mercy

Season 1 Episode 8: Leo's Mercy

Shredder: Xever!

Xever: Yes, Shredder?

Shredder: Thanks to your sister, she had ruined my plan!

Houndoom: Look, we're sorry for her behavior.

Malamar: It won't be acceptable. She had ruin the plan of destroying the Turtles and Splinter once and for all.

Xever: Don't blame her! She's always like that! Please, Shredder! Have some mercy! She's my little sis! I don't want her to be punished! Please?!

Shredder: Hm...

Malamar: Well?

Shredder: All right. I'll give her one more chance. But she ruin this plan, I won't be this nice to her. Got that?!

Xever: Yes, Shredder! I promise!

Candy: And as for you, Chris...

Chris: I know... But they were all mutants. Every last of them.

Shredder: I see...

Machamp: There's more than enough room for some redemption.

Chris: Shredder, I beg of you to give us one more chance. I don't want to be a disgrace to my own master at all or to be disgraced by you either.

Malamar: Should we?

Candy: We should. But we should put Xever in charge this time. The reason due to his punctilious attention to detail.

Chris: (sighs) Guess I have no choice.

Shredder: Fine.

Xever: Thank you. I have already taken the precaution of putting the word out on the streets to keep a very sharp eye out for the turtles and their little friends.

Houndoom: And once we find them, we'll peel all of them out of their shells and drop them at your feet.

Shredder: Excellent.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Chloe..._

Chloe (talking to Donnie in laptop): Yeah my brother is still angry for what happen with Mikey.

Donnie (talking to Chloe in laptop): I see...Well I think he was only following Shredder's plans. So do you know what the Shredder's up to?

Chloe: Not yet. My brother should tell me. Anyway, have any plans?

Donnie: No. Not at this moment. Wanna hangout in the lair?

Chloe: Sure. I have nothing else to do anyway. I'll see you there. Bye. (closes laptop)

Donnie: Bye. (closes laptop) (sighs)

 _Splinter..._

Splinter and Kitsune are meditating.

Splinter: (breathes in and out slowly)

Tsubaki is sneaking behind them.

Splinter (ears perked up): Tsubaki, I know you're here. There's no point of sneaking up behind me.

Tsubaki: You're sensitivity certainly improve since the last time we have met.

Splinter: Right. (stands up)

Tsubaki: Hamato Yoshi, you have certainly grown a lot.

Splinter: My name is Splinter now.

Tsubaki: I see. But even with that, you're still the Hamato Yoshi I knew back in Japan.

Splinter: So, old friend, would you like to match with me?

Tsubaki: Like old times?

Splinter: Like old times.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsubaki and Splinter spar each other.

Leo: Huh? Sensei?!

Ninetales: Don't intervene. The white rat mutant is Tsubaki from the White Camellia Clan.

Vaporeon: White Camellia Clan?

Ninetales: The White Camellia Clan have been guardians and protectors of the Hamato Clan for generations. So that means that her clan and your clan are allies.

Donnie: Amazing...

Espeon: Yeah...

Mikey: Go, Sensei!

Jolteon: Kick her butt! Whoo!

Gumball: Yeah!

Spongebob: (cheering)

Tsubaki was able to defeat Splinter.

Tsubaki: But however, you still can't get to my level when it comes to our skills in fighting.

Splinter: That's true but... (grabs Tsubaki's tree branch and throws her to the ground) (stands up) You still can't get to my level when it comes to skills in deceitfulness and cleverness thinking.

Tsubaki: (smirks) You still got it. (stands up)

Splinter: Of course.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsubaki: So these are your students.

Splinter: And my sons. This is Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo.

Leonardo: It's very nice to meet you.

Tsubaki: Nice to meet you too. You are all so cute! (hugs them)

Raph: No... hugging...

Tsubaki: (stops) Seem you have trained them hard.

Splinter: I taught them everything I know about the Ninjutsu Arts.

Tsubaki: I can tell...

Ryuko: What the hell?

Jolteon: Hey, dudes and dudettes!

Ritsu: Hey mom! Looks like you have met Splinter!

Leo: Wait, mom?

Donnie: She's your mom?!

Ritsu: Yeah.

Splinter: You never told me you have a son, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Sorry, Splinter. But I had never told anyone but you-know-what before. I didn't have enough courage to tell you about Ritsu until now. So why are you here?

Mikoto: April found this really cool noodle shop and we thought we could take you all out.

Raph: With hurting people?

An-D: Nah!

Flareon: But that won't be fun...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cindy: You'll love it, guys! And plus, the owner is actually blind!

Mikey: Awesome! (gets hit by Raph) For us, that is...

Keri: Then let's go! I'm starving!

Tsubaki: Ritsu, you should be careful.

Ritsu: I know, mom! No worries. (smiles)

Tsubaki: Okay. (once they leave) Round 2?

Splinter: Round 2.

 _Chloe..._

Chloe (on phone): Noodle shop? Sure thing, Technogeek246! I'm getting starving here anyway! I guess I could go to that noodle shop and eat with you! Okay. See you there. Bye. (hangs up)

Zorua: Noodle shop, here we come!

Chloe: Definitely! Can't wait!

Nane: Hiya! (kicks Purple Dragon Member) You shouldn't mess with me. That was your _biggest_ mistake.

 _art/TMNT-OC-Nane-Parlem-526968730 for picture_

 **Name: Nane Parlem**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 4'9**

 **Weight: 150lbs**

 **Personality: Very laid back, passive-aggressive, kind, trusting, mischievous, a little awkward at times, sarcastic, extremely protective of the people she cares about, can be emotionally manipulative without realizing it, unapologetic, brutally honest, and loyal as a dog**

 **Likes: Not being taken super seriously, sparing, marsh mellows, bunnies, and playing around**

 **Dislikes: anyone/anything that abuses her trust, country music, and rude-ass people**

 **Random facts: Easter is her favorite holiday, has a big love-hate relationship with horror movies, her favorite band is Florence and the Machine, cusses like a sailor but tries not to(usually at least)**

 **Background: Her parents are archaeologists, who are often stationed very far away from home, leaving Nane home alone all the time. With all the freedom of having no parents around, she used to get in a ton of trouble around New York, her worst point being the entire year she was involved with the Purple Dragons. She stuck around and wreaked havoc with them until she was 16, and then dropped them entirely, deciding busting up old buildings and stealing all the time wasn't for her. Now she runs around doing odd-ball beat 'em up jobs and wreaking havoc on her own. Until she met her reptile friends at least.**

Dominique: Great job, Nane. That should teach them a lesson. (sighs)

 _wiki/Dominique for picture_

 **Name: Dominique**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Species: Human**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Hair Color: Short and Black**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Nickname: Domi**

 **Home: Chinatown, NY**

 **Family: Colette (Aunt)**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Love Interest: Raphael**

 **Friends:** **Leonardo, Michelangelo,Donatello, Keno, Casey and April**

 **Enemies: Purple Dragons**

 **Weapon: Tonfa**

 **Skills: Tang Shoo**

 **Background:** **Shortly after moving to China Town in New York City with her aunt, Dominique interjected herself into a situation to prevent a couple of younger boys from being beaten up by a couple of bullies. Not long after, she was confronted by the bully's older brother, a member of the Purple Dragons, who along with five of his fellow gang members intended to teach her a lesson.**

Nane: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chloe: Whoa... You really took care of them.

Nane: I know you. You're Chloe Montes, Xever's little sister right?

Chloe: That's the one. Look, I'm not here to fight you. I'm meeting up with my friends at a noodle shop.

Dominique: With Mr. Murakami? I know him.

Zorua: You do?

Sceptile: Yeah. Follow us. We'll show you the way.

Sceptile is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws. These leaves allow it to use its former signature move, Leaf Blade. Sceptile is a jungle Pokémon. The seeds contain nutrients, which are said to be able to revitalize trees. It is capable of leaping freely from branch to branch. While it has the ability to slice down thick trees, it is known to care lovingly for the plants in the forest. This Pokémon regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight.

Chloe: Okay. Lead the way.

 _Meanwhile..._

Merope: I had never went to a noodle shop before.

Aello: None of us had, Merope.

Ritsu: So Vulpix is your Pokemon now?

April: That's right. Pixie will be her name. After what happen, she decided that she wants to come with me as my first Pokemon. And besides, I can't say no to her cute little face.

Ritsu: Cool. (chuckling)

Mutsumi: So where's your next concert?

Ritsu: No clue.

Riolu: But I bet the manager will tell us. He's the one who gives out the schedule for us.

Mikoto: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Melany: Where is everyone? ¿Hermana? ¿Te estás escondiendo? {Translation: Sister? Are you hiding?}

Stella R.: Lo siento, Melany. No podemos ser vistos por ningún otro ser humano. ¿De verdad quieres que todos los medios vengan tras nosotros? {Translation: Sorry, Melany. We can't be seen by any other humans. Do you really want the whole media to come after us?}

Melany: De ningún modo. {Translation: Not at all.}

Stella R.: Exactly.

Angela: Stella's right. We found that people treat us better if we don't existed.

Tiffany: Right.

Cindy: There's nothing to worry about. Mr. Murakami is blind. He won't even know what you look like.

Leo: You promise?

April: Promise. Now hurry.

Keri: Yeah! Hurry up! I'm starving!

Molly: Me too!

Vaporeon: Guess we should just pick up the pace before we lost them.

Leo: Right.

 _Mr. Murakami..._ Kito: Thank you for letting me stay here, Mr. Murakami. I am eternally grateful for your kindness.

Mr. Murakami: It's not a problem, Kito-kun. Helping others in need is what I do best.

Mr. Murakami, also known called Murakami-san, is an elderly blind man who owns and operates a noodle shop. Murakami is a skilful Japanese noodle chef, who runs a noodle shop called 24/7. His restaurant operates through a Japanese-inspired process, with customers putting their orders through a token machine and giving Murakami the token's engraving and determine what the customers want. Despite being blind, he knows what the Ninja Turtles are but accepts them for who they are. Though Murakami is blind, he gets along fine with his remaining senses, being able to tell that the four young men that saved his life twice in as many days were in fact humanoid turrles. He is also shown to be a skilled chef, being able to prepare fine dishes.

Oktokki: Yup! Here, you'll be able to help Mr. Murakami out. Just like me.

Kito: So what should I do first, Mr. Murakami?

Mr. Murakami: This job is very easy. All you have to do is to greet customers that steps in here. Bow down and say, "Welcome to 24/7. The place to get the freshest of Japanese cuisine." Would you handle thay?

Kito: Yes. I'll handle it.

Mr. Murakami: Perfect.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

[DING]

Kito: (bows) Welcome to 24/7. The place to get the freshest of Japanese cuisine.

Chloe: Hi!

Mr. Murakami: How may I help you?

Zorua: We're just waiting for our friends to show up.

Mr. Murakami: I see. Well, please look in the menu and see what would you like.

Nane: We will. (looking at menu) Wow... They're all so good.

Dominique: He's the best at Japanese cuisine. I have this one and it was golden.

Chloe: It's _that_ good, huh?

Oktokki: Ne. {Translation: Yeah.}

[DING]

Kito: (bows) Welcome to 24/7. The place to get the freshest of Japanese cuisine.

Leo: Kito? You're living here?

Oktokki: And I live here too.

Donnie: You didn't tell us about that.

Oktokki: (chuckling) Sorry! I didn't want you to be in chung-gyerog-euljugedoeeossdeon. {Translation: shocked.}

Kito: Mr. Murakami was kind enough for me to live here. I'll be helping him out for now.

Vaporeon: Cool~...

Jolteon: Yeah, dude!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

P.D.M: Boss, there's the Turtles!

Angela: Darn it.

Chloe: Xever?! What the hell are you doing?!

Xever: What are you doing hanging out with them?!

Chloe: They're my friends, idiot!

Houndoom: Friends?! You're in huge trouble for hanging out with the enemy!

Chloe: I don't care! They understand me more than you two!

Xever: But remember what we have been through!

Zorua: We know! But we don't like being in the Foot Clan!

Xever: Jeez... You're such an annoying brat!

Chloe: Annoying brat?! That's it! Bring it!

Xever: Attack!

Nane: Now this is going to be interesting.

Dominique and Fluttershy: Right.

Spongebob: Murakami, come with me! It's for the best!

Mr. Murakami: Oh right. (leaves with Spongebob)

Rockruff: Rock Throw!

Flareon: Headbutt!

Vaporeon: Water Gun!

Jolteon: Thunder!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: Maria, use Bubble Beam!

Primarina: Bubble Beam!

Riolu: Tackle!

Fong: (grunts) That hurt, squirt. That's it! Come on out, Crobat!

Fong is a member and ex-leader of the Purple Dragons gang.

Crobat: Crobat!

Crobat is a purple, bat-like Pokémon. This Pokémon's pointed ears are long, and appear to lack insides, while its mouth is small and usually has its teeth bared. Crobat's eyes are red with yellow scelera. It has two pairs of wings; one smaller pair is located near its stubby feet, and a second pair on its shoulders has greenish-blue undersides and two stubby 'fingers'. The hind pair of wings developed from legs, and can still function as such. This allows it to rest by hanging on a tree branch with its rear wings. If Crobat is flying by fluttering only one pair of wings, it is proof that it has been flying a long distance. By alternately resting its front and rear wings, it can fly all day without having to stop. Crobat is a nocturnal Pokémon that is typically found in caves.

Sid: Good idea, Fong. Raticate, help us out!

Sid is the muscle of the group, he does not own a weapon, and fights bare handed. He is the dimwitted one. He is as strong as an average human, but compared to Casey, April, and The Turtles, he seems to lose. He mostly fights with his bare hands in combat but he proven he no match against his most common enemies the Team of Turtles.

Raticate (Alola): Raticate!

In Alola, Raticate has become heavier and darker due to its urban environment and higher calorie diet. Its fur is mostly black with a brown, leaf-shaped patch on its belly and brown inside its ears. Its hands, feet, cheeks, and tail are a whitish-cream color, and its hands are much smaller. It has large, puffy cheeks with four whiskers under its chin and two sprouting sideways from the top of each cheek. Its large incisors are still visible, but its eyes are now red. This variant uses its nest as a food stockpile, and generally prefers to have the Alolan Rattata it commands collect food while it remains in its nest and eats. It is selective in what it eats, however, only eating fresh, high quality foods. Rumor has it that a certain high-class restaurant even exploits this selectivity, bringing Raticate along to buy ingredients and letting it taste test new dishes.

Tsoi: You too, Muk!

Tsoi is the Hustler of the group, despite being Smarter than Fong and Sid, he is still a loser since he faced Donatello and lost when they first met. He can fight fairly well but he is no match for Casey Jones, Donatello, and April O'Neil.

Muk: Muk!

Muk is a large, sticky, amorphous Pokémon, made of living purple sludge. It has two small eyes with beady black pupils. It also has an enormous mouth with a grey tongue and strands of ooze connecting its top and bottom jaws. While it has no visible legs, it does have two arms with three fingers on each hand. However, it typically keeps one hand tucked in while it extends the other hand. It is a living biohazard, leaking toxins that instantly kill all plant life it touches. Even it being in close proximity to plants will cause them to wilt and die. Extreme caution is advised in avoiding any contact with this Pokémon, as an accidental brush up can lead to severe sickness. The effects of this Pokémon can leave the landscape barren for three years. In dirty residential areas where people throw trash into the streets, it is almost certain to appear. It will readily consume nearly any waste or refuse generated by people and Pokémon alike. It can be found in heavily polluted bodies of water, cities and factories.

Trio: Get them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raticate: Crunch!

Vaporeon: Dodge it! (dodges)

Flareon: So the rat decided to play, eh? Shouldn't you be busy with your stomach or your cheeks?

Raticate: Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my weight! Headbutt!

Flareon: (jumps) Whoops! Sorry that you have very fat cheeks! Are you a squirrel?!

Jolteon: (laughing) Good one, Pyro!

Raticate: That's it! You're going down! (charges)

Espeon: Psychic!

Raticate: Huh?

Snowpard: Ice Beam~!

Raticate was frozen in place.

Snowpard: There you go.

Vulpix: Fire Spin!

Muk: Sludge Bomb!

Shiny Rockruff: Stone Edge! Are you okay?

Vulpix: Yes. Thank you.

Ritsu: (punching Purple Dragons) You guys need to have some manners. This is a respectable establishment and your antics are going to destroy this place.

Chloe: Ritsu's right! You need to get the hell out of here!

Xever: Not without you, we aren't!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chloe: Xever, I had never hang out with _real_ friends! You always get overprotective over me! Just leave me alone and get out with the Purple Dragons too! (easily defeats Xever) Now!

Xever: Fine but you'll be sorry.

They left.

Raph: Leo, why did you hesitate?!

Leo: I... don't know.

Chloe: Sorry about this, Mr. Murakami. This is my stupid brother's fault!

Mr. Murakami: It's okay, Chloe. I understand completely.

Mikey: Wow... You two really hate each other.

Zorua: That's not it.

Dominique and Leslie: Not it?

Chloe: Let me explain.

Flareon: This ought to be good.

Chloe (narratoring): When I was three years, my widowed mother had agreed to take me and my nine year old brother, Xever, to the park. But before they had gotten to the park, she had left us in an alley, saying we needed to wait there, and that she'd be back in five minutes. What I was too young to understand was that my mother was going to see a drug dealer. But Xever understood this, yet said nothing. So we waited, five minutes had passed... then ten... then a hour... finally the day had gone by. Our mother never came back to get us, and Xever knew she never would. Thus he made it his top priority to care for and protect his baby sister, which is me, in our mother's absence.

Ryuko: Harsh beginning.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chloe: I know. (narratoring) During their time living on the streets, Xever and I survived by following a very important rule: if you want something you take it. To put this rule into practice, we only stole food, clothes, and other things we needed. Skip ahead four years. Xever, now thirteen, worked as an errand boy for a São Paulo gang known as the Wolf Pack. This "job" allowed him to make enough money so that he and I could share an apartment with Vitor Sousa, Xever's partner and best friend, and a man who had become like second brother to me.

Jolteon: Wolf Pack?!

Zorua: São Paulo gang. She just told you that.

Mikey: Oh. Sorry.

Chloe: Anyway, (narratoring) The Wolves not only taught the Pups (meaning children) how to steal, but how to fight and kill as well. These were skills that Xever and I perfected over the years. Then by age fifteen, Xever had begun taking a list of clients who would employ him as either a professional thief or gun for hire. As for me, now nine, I too had become a skilled thief and already had a kill under my belt. Yet as I was still very young, Xever kept me away from his clients, and only allowed me to take part in low risk jobs. His jobs that carried a higher risk, Xever refused to allow me to have anything to do with it. Thus while Xever was "at work", I would stay in the Wolf Den or with Vitor. And when Xever finally got caught, Vitor became my only guardian.

Raph: Go on... This is getting good.

Chloe: Sure. (narratoring) With Xever gone, I fell into a deep depression. Which got so bad that I had attempted to take my own life, which would have work had Vitor hadn't gone back to the apartment when he did. After hearing of my suicide attempt, Xever feared the worst was yet to come. Yet But despite this when Oroku Saki, the last man Xever had tried to steal from, offered to pay his bail in order to hire him. Xever wanted to refuse, as something didn't seem right, until Saki sweetened the deal by assuring he'd never have to leave me behind. So, the two men had a deal.

Flareon: Whoa, that's deep.

Chloe (narratoring): Yet while Xever had no problem adapting to Foot Clan, I was reluctant to do so. As while I respected Shredder, I hated most in his clan, as I felt as though they treat me and my Brother like outsiders, all because we didn't study ninjistu. Due to this hatred I became more involved in an online video game called Super Quest, then I ever wanted to be with the Foot Clan.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rockruff: Now I get it!

Chloe: See? I like to rebel.

Diana: Tell me about it.

Mr. Murakami: But anyway, thank you for saving my shop.

Spongebob: No problem!

Ritsu: We're glad you're safe.

Mr. Murakami: Of course, Ritsu. I'm so glad to see such a big shot like yourself come to this noodle shop.

Ritsu: Well, I always love food like everyone else. Even if they're not so fancy.

Mr. Murakami: Agree. So as gratitude, here are some free samples for my new food called Pizza Gyoza. It's dumplings with pizza ingredients in it.

Merope: Cool~!

Aello: Is it good?

Kathleen: One way to find out!

Everyone: (eats) Mm~!

Ritsu: That's good!

Mutsumi: Agree!

Vaporeon: Wowee! That's good!

Flareon: Really good!

Rockruff: Yeah!

Oktokki: Dahaeng iguna! {Translation: Glad you like it!}

(eyecatch begins and ends)

An-D: So why was dhe Parple Dragons wan' you to do?!

Donnie: Pronounce Purple.

Mr. Murakami: They were coming here to demand protection money from me. But I always refused to pay them.

Neckubi: It's a problem we're having.

 _art/Fakemon-Neckubi-631091562 for picture_

 **[Name]: Neckubi (Neck + bi (neck in japanese))**

 **[Ability]: Infiltrator / Insomnia**

 **[Type]: Fairy / Dark**

 **[Specie]: Damsel Pokémon**

 **[Description]: They are elitary and selective pokémon, as they choose themselves their own trainer. If a Neckubi is not willing to stay with a certain trainer, it would be useless to try to force her. If she were to be caught due to fatigue, she would be unhappy. They love showing off in an elegant way, but they don't have great mobility anyway. They are basically unable to walk. They use their long neck to defend themselves during battles, as they can use it to tighten their enemy with great strength.**

 **Neckubi evolves into Kirionna at level 25, then it evolves to Nagaime at level 50.**

Vaporeon: Want us to protect you?

Mr. Murakami: You don't have to do that. Tokki and Kito will make sure I'm protected.

Oktokki: Right.

Kito: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

[RINGING]

Ritsu: Hm? That should be my manager. (picks up) Hello? (listening) Hey, boss. What's up? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Want me to perform at a shop, you say? Well, I know a noodle shop that could use a singer. Who? Mr. Murakami's 24/7. I'll do it on tomorrow night if Murakami-san agrees.

Mr. Murakami: Of course.

Ritsu: See? Okay. Bye. (hangs up)

Mutsumi: Tomorrow night?

Ritsu: Yeah... I should post this on my social media profile. (typing) And... send. Easy.

April: So tomorrow night then?

Ritsu: Yup. And I bet you'll be there, my sweet little chinchilla.

April: Chinchilla?!

Ritsu: Yeah, chinchilla. (winks)

Donnie (jeasouly look): Why do you always have to flirt?

Ritsu: Because it's for appearance. I flirt with all my fans. It's just to keep my appearance up in check.

Chloe: I see...

Riolu: He always does this.

Vaporeon: Anyway, the food is good! So we'll see you later!

Oktokki: Bye!

Kito: (bows) Have a nice night.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Maria: (humming) The Earth sure has traditions that totally different from Earthia. Right, Ivysaur?

 _art/TMNT-Bio-Maria-Elena-Flores-650177985 for picture_

 **Full Name: Princess Maria Elena Flores**

 **Nickname(s): Mary ( only by family members)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nationality: Latina ( claim to be), Earthian ( lives in Earthia kingdom)**

 **Species: Human ( Disguise), Flower Nymph**

 **Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **Reason of Mutation (If Mutated): None**

 **Marital Status: Donatello Hamato (Crushing)**

 **Birthday: February 14**

 **Age: 14**

 **Height: Short**

 **Weight: average**

 **Origin: Elementia planet**

 **Current Residence: Koa kingdom/ island**

 **Colors: Purple**

 **Skin color: olive ( Human, like Elena of avalor) and white ( flower nymph)**

 **Eye color: blue ( both in human and flower nymph)**

 **Hair Color: Dark brown ( Human) and Light green ( flower nymph)**

 **Flowers: Purple Roses ( it can change the colors and species of flower on her head)**

 **Hair Length/Style: long**

 **Clothing: Simple style**

 **Accessories: pearl earrings and hair accessory**

 **Marking(s): Two beauty marks on left cheeks**

 **Powers: Nature/plant manipulation,shapeshift, invisibility and healing**

 **Weapons: None**

 **Talents: acting, hair styling, makeup and gardening**

 **Personality: shy, quite, gentle, caring, generous, kind , honest and intelligent**

 **Hobbies: Cooking**

 **Rank Type: Healing Type**

 **Relatives:**

 **Parents: king Jose Flores ( Father, In prison ) and Queen Gaia Leaf( Mother, In prison )**

 **Grandparents: Unknown**

 **Siblings: prince Kevin Flores ( older brother, unknown ) , princess Sofia Isabel Flores ( younger sister, in prison) and unnamed older sisters ( in prison)**

 **Other relatives: Rosa Flores ( Paternal, Aunt) and Joy Flores ( cousin)**

 **Likes**

 **Flower: all flowers**

 **Season: Spring**

 **Day Style (Rainy, Sunny, Partly Cloudy, etc.): Sunny**

 **Song (CAN BE MADE UP): None**

 **Food: fruit salad**

 **Place to Be: flower fields and green houses**

 **Animal: Rabbit ( Domestic) and horse**

 **Music Style: calm**

 **Genre: Classic**

 **Other: children, baking, reading and studying**

 **Dislikes**

 **Season: None**

 **Day Style: None**

 **Song: None**

 **Food: Animal Meat ( except sea food)**

 **Place: Dark places**

 **Genre: Rock**

 **Music Style: Metal**

 **Animal: bugs**

 **Flower: none**

 **Other: dust ( Allergic, fear ) and bad food**

Ivysaur: Right! But remember, we're just here until that war finishes off! Hopefully Earthia wins!

Ivysaur is a quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. It has blue-green skin with darker patches. On top of its head are pointed ears with black inside, and it has narrow red eyes. It has a short, rounded snout with a wide mouth. Two pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw. Each of its feet have three claws on them. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large pink bud. A short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds supports the bud. The weight of the plant prevents Ivysaur from standing on its hind legs and forces its legs to grow sturdy. When its flower is ready to bloom, it gives off a distinct, strong sweet-smelling aroma and starts swelling. Ivysaur will also start spending more time in sunlight in preparation for its upcoming evolution. Exposure to sunlight adds to the strength of both Ivysaur and its plant. Ivysaur's natural habitat is plains. However, it is rare, as many are in captivity.

Maria: Hope so.

Sid: Lookie here, boss. A girl and an Ivysaur.

Fong: Let's get them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsoi: Hey, girlie. What are you doing?

Maria: Sightseeing. Why, mister?

Fong: You're in our turf.

Maria: Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to trespass!

Sid: We don't take kindly to those who trespass!

Ivysaur: (growling)

Maria: Please... I don't want to fight...

Trio: (charges)

Maria: (screams)

Leona: (throws snowball) Don't you dare hurt her!

 _art/TMNT-Bio-Leona-Moana-Muliwai-De-La-Glace-647512948 for picture_

 **Full Name: Leona Moana Muliwai de la glace**

 **Nickname(s): Lea ( only her family and leonardo) or Ana ( only by her brother Raphael Kai Muliwai de la glace)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Human/ mutant fish/Dolphin**

 **Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **Reason of Mutation (If Mutated): was a kraang experiment when she was a toddler ( she don't remember)**

 **Marital Status: Leonardo Hamato (Crushing)**

 **Birthday: December 25**

 **Age: 14**

 **Height: Short ( but a bit taller than Stella Affini Mode)**

 **Weight: average**

 **Origin: Elementia planet, Koa kingdom/island ( Smileverse created the island, is independent and is close to Hawaii, it means Warrior in Hawaiian )**

 **Current Residence: Koa kingdom/island**

 **Colors: Blue**

 **Skin color: Light peach ( human ) and light blue ( Mutant)**

 **Eye color: Purple ( rare eyes, gets it from her paternal grandfather )**

 **Hair Color: brown ( Human) and Blue ( Mutant)**

 **Hair Length/Style: long wavy hair**

 **Clothing: Modern style and traditional style**

 **Accessories: heart bracelet ( from paternal grandmother), white ribbon headband ( from maternal grandmother ) and necklace heart ( made by Leonardo )**

 **Marking(s): around the eyes ( only in mutant form)**

 **Powers: water manipulation, ice manipulation, healing, underwater breath**

 **Talents: Baking**

 **Personality: Quite, shy, adventurous, stubborn, natural leader, helpful, creative, kind, loyal, intelligent and very Clumsy**

 **Hobbies: Cooking ,sailing, dancing and singing**

 **Rank Type: Leader Type**

 **FAMILY:**

 **Parents: Kai Jr. Muliwai ( father, chief of koa island, in prison) and Marie de la glace ( Mother, in prison)**

 **Grandparents: Kai Sr. Muliwai ( paternal grandfather, missing), Pua Maoli ( paternal grandmother, deceased), unnamed maternal grandfather ( unknown ) and Crème de la glace ( maternal grandmother )**

 **Siblings: Raphael Kai Muliwai de la glace ( younger brother, age 7), Guerrier Muliwai de la glace ( younger brother, age 4), Akamai Muliwai de la glace ( younger brother, age 4) and Koa Muliwai de la glace ( younger brother) age 2 months old)**

 **Pet: Max the German sherperd**

 **LIKES:**

 **Flower: Rose**

 **Season: Summer and winter**

 **Day Style (Rainy, Sunny, Partly Cloudy, etc.): Rainy**

 **Song (CAN BE MADE UP): WIP**

 **Food: Chicken Ramen ( especially made by Leonardo, he is a great cook)**

 **Place to Be: Anyplace with her family or Leonardo**

 **Animal: Dog ( domestic) and dolphin ( wild)**

 **Music Style: energetic**

 **Genre: Pop and traditional**

 **Other: Going to the beach, Making friends, the ocean and night time**

 **DISLIKES**

 **Season: None**

 **Day Style: Hot days**

 **Song: None**

 **Food: Caviar**

 **Place: Dark places**

 **Genre: Classical**

 **Music Style: slow**

 **Animal: snake**

 **Flower: none**

 **Other: cockroach ( fear) , the kraangs ( fear), Bees ( Allergic, fear ) and bad food or sweets**

Fong: Huh?

Sid: How dare you hurt Fong?! (charges)

Leona: (freezes Sid) Wanna take me on?

The Purple Dragons ran away.

Maria: Huh? They fleed.

Leona: Yup. Are you okay?

Maria: Si. I'm fine. Gracias.

Leona: You're welcome. I'm Leona. You are?

Maria: Maria Flores. Nice to meet you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Raph: I can't believe you show mercy!

Flareon: Are you _trying_ to be soft?!

Tsubaki: Raphael! Showing mercy is actually both a sign of true strength and compassion. It's not being soft. Everyone had shown mercy throughout history. Even the most skillful and serious warriors had have shown mercy to the enemy. (hits Raph with her tree branch)

Raph: Okay, sorry...

Aello: We should try to send a message to those Purple Dragons.

Maia: The chances are thatthey will persist in their highly violent ways.

Riolu: Agree!

Donnie: But how are we going to do without being seen?

Stella R.: Good question.

Dominique: Leave it to me. I live in Chinatown with my aunt. So everyone there knows me well. I'll go there and ask a local where the Purple Dragons are.

Chloe: And I'll go with you. Can't do this alone.

Dominique: Thanks.

Leo: Good idea. Dominique, Chloe, go to Chinatown and ask a local where the Purple Dragons are.

Vaporeon: And be careful out there.

Dominique: Right. I promise.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Chinatown..._

Chloe: So where _exactly_ are we going to ask someone about the Purple Dragons' Hideout?!

Dominique: Leave it to me, Chloe. I know a shopkeeper who could tell us the hideout.

Zorua: Shopkeeper?!

[DING]

Litchi: Welcome. How may I help you?

Litchi Faye Ling (ライチ＝フェイ＝リン Raichi Fei Rin) is a renowned doctor living in Orient Town, located in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. She is one of the original 12 playable characters in the BlazBlue series. Litchi is a tall, young and attractive Asian woman with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and large breasts. On top of her hair is her pet panda, Lao Jiu. She wears a stylish Chinese doctor uniform with long white sleeves, a yin and yang brooch ribbon, a red vest, and a skirt dress that exposes her thighs. When in battle, she wears a slightly similar outfit: her hair is tied into a ponytail with Lao Jiu sitting on top with a yin-yang hair accessory at the end of the ponytail. She also wears an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black bra and breasts with separate black sleeves, a long red skirt, black thong and red shoes which are in a Chinese sort of style. When she used to work for Sector Seven, her hair was styled the same way as the style she uses for combat. While performing medical work as a doctor she used wear China-red glasses with a styled white lab coat. When she was younger, her hair was as long as her back, and she kept it tied with a deep green bow. She also wore small glasses, along with a sleeveless red shirt, white tights, and red slippers. When Amane Nishiki uses his Astral Heat on her, this look is retained, but Litchi is with Lao Jiu.[1] In BlazBlue: Alter Memory during the hot spring scene in Episode 5, Litchi is seen wearing a strapless white bikini while she lets them tastes the water from the Kaka clan hot springs. Litchi, at first glance, can be perceived as the perfect woman – courteous, sexy, and intelligent. Being a doctor and former scientist, she is a kind person who is willing to help those in need. She is good friends with the Kaka Clan, acting as their teacher both mentally and, in Taokaka's case, physically. She has a one-sided, rather awkward relationship with Bang: Litchi likes him as a friend, while Bang is infatuated with her, but does not know how to express his love. In her heart, however, Litchi hides a deep guilt for not being able to help her colleague Lotte, who became the being known as Arakune. In secret, she has searched for a way to cure him through any means necessary. It is through this that she is manipulated by Hazama to work for the NOL. However, she did not take any joy in the act, only taking such path because she has tried other paths to no avail such as asking Kokonoe, but was refused. She also realized that she had to use the cure for herself, as leaving it alone will not make her own corruption go away by itself, as seen in her Bad Ending. It also shows her unwillingness to give up or taking the easy way out to live in ignorance of her own condition when there's so much she could do for the benefits of others. Despite working with NOL, however, she never did become as low as her other co-workers are nor completely focused on saving Arakune and forgetting everyone else. Litchi remains a compassionate, courteous soul with a kind heart. Lastly, she has two obsessions, Peking duck and cosplaying smaller girls when she is drunk (due to accidentally buying clothes that are too small for her size and wishing to see what they would look like on a person). Litchi has the ability to mentally control her staff from a distance. Her staff is usually seen floating behind her and it will thrust forward as she punches and kicks before returning to its neutral position. She can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from her, and she can later make it fly back to her, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it hurts anyone in its way. The staff seems to be able to do some small amount of shape-shifting. Her staff can split into three parts or briefly double itself to attack from two angles or even become a strange "stick man" that marches forward as it wildly flails at an opponent. Litchi herself is clearly skilled in martial arts, even without her staff, and is a skilled athlete. Many of her attacks involve split kicks or ornate gymnastics, and she can easily balance on one leg on the tip of her upright staff and still generate enough power to kick downward at an enemy. She also can perform what appears to be some chi-based attacks as well. Her formidable fighting skills, combined with her independently attacking staff makes her capable of attacking from many different angles at once. Most of her powers come from her Panda hairpin Lao Jiu, by siphoning the spirits of the dead from the Boundary. This is actually a double-edged sword, as while it gives her great flexibility and control over her staff, it slowly erodes her mind, and overusage may end with her turning into something like Arakune. In BlazBlue: Alter Memory, Litchi is able to analyze Ragna's medical conditions merely by placing a hand over him; supporting the claim that she is able to detect a person's physical status. Later, she displays some knowledge and use of basic Ars Magus by summoning Mantenbō from a circular, purple portal similar to her character crest (similar to a Distortion Drive attack), when first confronting Noel.

Dominique: Hey, Litchi. We need to talk with the shopkeeper.

Litchi: Of course. I'll get him now.

Sceptile: Thanks.

Chloe: His shop is full of weird things.

Dominique: These comes from Chinese heritage. They could be millions years old.

Zorua: That's old!

Chloe: Very old!

Sceptile: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zorua: Oh~, what's this?!

Shopkeeper: Don't touch that!

Chloe: Why not? It's just a Pokeball.

Shopkeeper: Yes but it contains Giratina. An old friend of mine had given this to me a long time ago. I had protected this from those Purple Dragons for years.

Dominique: That's what we were going to ask. Do you know where we could find the Purple Dragons' hideout? We just need to know.

Shopkeeper: Purple Dragons' hideout?! I can't tell! I don't want any trouble from those troublemakers!

Meiling: Why you ask that?

Meiling Li (李 苺鈴 Ri Meirin?, Chinese: 李 莓鈴, Pinyin: Lǐ Méilíng, Cantonese: lei5 mui4 ling4) is a character that appears only in the anime adaptation of Cardcaptor Sakura, and is voiced by Yukana Nogami. Introduced in episode 20, she is a very impulsive and overconfident girl, as well as Syaoran Li's cousin and fiancée. As children living in Hong Kong, they both trained in martial arts under the tutelage of Wang Wei. One night her pet bird escaped from its cage, and the normally quiet and withdrawn Syaoran told her not to cry, then left. After spending hours in the rain, he returned with the bird and Meiling was both grateful and touched. From that day, she devoted herself to him, eventually declaring that she liked Syaoran above all others and, reasoning that he liked her as well, she declared them to be engaged. At the same time, she promised that if he found someone he liked more than her, he would tell her and she would release him from the promise.[16] In coming to Tokyo, Meiling intends to help Syaoran gather the Clow Cards, and actively dislikes Sakura. As the series progresses, Meiling develops a grudging respect for Sakura that turns into a good friendship by the time Meiling returns to Hong Kong in episode 43 by her mother due to her unknown reason. During her initial visit, Meiling seemed to recognize that Syaoran was falling in love with Sakura, but it wasn't until she briefly returned in episode 60 that she acknowledges and accepts Sakura as the person Syaoran loves. Wanting to keep her promise, Syaoran attempts to tell her that he loves Sakura, but Meiling interrupts and tells him that she knows because he is now calling Sakura by her first name, something he only does for his sisters and her. She releases Syaoran from their promise, then quickly leaves. Meiling spends the night at Tomoyo Daidōji's house and releases all of her frustration by crying without burdening Syaoran. At the end of the episode, Meiling returns home and is not seen again in the main series. She returns in the second movie, with Syaoran, to see her old friends, but secretly came back to help Sakura finally confess her love to Syaoran. A running gag is Kero calling her "brat". Unlike Syaoran, Meiling has no magical abilities, relying solely on her physical fighting abilities and a healthy dose of pride. Her lack of powers and tendency to leap before thinking, however, results in her hindering more than helping Syaoran in most battles against the cards. She challenges The Fight card in episode 20, and was nearly badly wounded and had to be rescued by Syaoran. Recognizing that she was being a burden, Meiling grew upset and lashed out at Syaoran. However, she was then able to be an aid to him while fighting The Twin card, as their years of practicing martial arts together enables them to match the card's synchronized fighting style.

Chloe: Because we're undercover cops and we promise to protect you from harm. We know people who could make sure you're protected from the Purple Dragons.

Shopkeeper: Cops? Could you show me your badges?

Together: No!

Dominique: You'll blow our cover.

Shopkeeper: Of course. The Purple Dragons' hideout are at a tattoo parlor.

Zorua: Tattoo parlor? Okay! Thanks!

Shopkeeper: No problem. Oh wait. Before you go, I have something to give to you.

Chloe: And that is...?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The shopkeeper gives Dominique an arm bracelet and Chloe dog tags.

Shopkeeper: It will bring you some luck.

Dominique: (puts on arm bracelet) Thank you.

Chloe: (puts on dog tags) Thanks!

Shopkeeper: No problem.

They leave the shop.

Chloe: (calling) Technogeek246, we got the location of the Purple Dragons. They own a tattoo parlor and that's where their hideout is.

Donnie (on phone): Great job, Wolfkeeper555! Now leave the rest to us.

Chloe: Got it.

Raph: Why do you have to use those codenames?!

Donnie: They're gamecodes and we're just familiar with that then our real names.

Flareon: Whatever...

Ryuko: Why a tattoo parlor? I can't stand it.

Mikey: Why?

Ryuko: Because I had a tattoo once and it was the first AND last time I ever had a needle touch my skin. It hurts a lot and ever since I had a fear of needles.

Jolteon: I see...

Aello: Shh...

Thalia: Someone's coming. Hide.

Everyone: (hides)

Ritsu: That's Fong.

Riolu: Where's he going?

Angela: One way to find out.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They were able to follow Fong to a place called the Fortune Cookie.

Xever: Who does my sister think she is?! Making friends with the enemy! (growling) She makes me so mad at her!

Nui: Calm down and focus on the mission.

Coincidentally, our heroes burst through one of the windows.

Xever: Attack!

They engage in a brief fight.

Angela: (freezing Foot Ninjas)

Tiffany: There's too many of them!

Ritsu: I know! Right?!

They were forced to retreat due to the endless amount of Foot Ninjas.

Xever: You idiot! You follow them here!

Fong: We didn't know!

Raticate: Yeah! No idea that they were following us!

Fong: Honest!

Houndoom: Let's see... We know that they were at that noodle shop with that blind guy. So let's take him hostage and we'll catch those Turtles in no time!

Fong: Good idea!

Xever: Thank you. I'll call my sister. (calling)

[RINGING]

Chloe: Hm? (picks up) Hello? (listening) What is it this time, bro?! Plan? What plan? Take Mr. Murakami hostage? You sure that's a good idea? (shaking head) Jeez... Okay. Bye. (hangs up) This is bad. I have to warn Tokki and Kito! (calling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Oktokki: (picks up) Yeoboseyo?! {Translation: Hello?!} (listening) Hey, Chloe. What's up?! Huh? The Purple Dragons are going to take Mr. Murakami hostage? To lure us? Gasma {Translation: Thanks} for warning us. We should plan ahead. Neoneun hanaissda? {Translation: You have one?} You do? Explain. (listening to Chloe's plan) Okay. Perfect. Annyeong! {Translation: Bye!} (hangs up)

Chloe and Blue Flame heads over to Mr. Murakami's noodle shop.

Kito: So what's the plan?

Chloe: Zorua, change into Mr. Murakami.

Zorua: Okay! (changes into Mr. Murakami)

Chloe: Good. Mr. Murakami, you should hide somewhere where they won't spot you.

Mr. Murakami: Okay.

Oktokki: Ah, the old switchover. Blue Flame pretends to be Mr. Murakami and be the one hostage while the _real_ Murakami-san hides somewhere. Yeonglihan. {Translation: Clever.}

Chloe: Hm! My brother is so stupid compare to me. He may come up with plans but for me, I just use my head and my cleverness to solve a problem.

Oktokki: Okay. We'll also hide as well.

Kito: Right.

Chloe: I'll be going. See ya.

 _Later..._

April: Mr. Murakami, you here?

An-D: Dokki! Kido!

Mr. Murakami: April. An-D. (comes out of hiding) Sorry about this.

Rockruff: What happen?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Oktokki: (comes out of hiding) Chloe had warn us that they're going to take Mr. Murakami hostage! So she had a plan for that!

April: The old switch-a-roo.

Shiny Rockruff: Works every time.

An-D: So we shoul' dell dhe others!

Mr. Murakami: Well, give them this letter. Just pretend I'm not here.

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

Oktokki: I'll go!

Kito: Me too. (leaves with Oktokki)

 _Lair..._

Dominique: Mr. Murakami's taken in hostage?!

Nane: Now they have taking this too far!

Leo: No more Mr. Nice Turtle.

Raph: Never like Mr. Nice Turtle.

Vaporeon: Let's save him!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chris: Okay, Machamp. Keep your guard up.

Morrigan: Hey, cutie. How are you?

Chris: Huh? A succubus?

Morrigan: Correct. You're such a handsome boy.

Chris: Well...

Oktokki: (sneaks up behind Chris and knocks them out) There. They're unconscious now.

Mikey: Aw, man! I wanna do that!

Jolteon: Yeah!

Yuki: Thanks for distracting them.

Morrigan: No problem. (chuckling)

Ryuko: (puts Chris and Machamp in garbage can)

Thalia: Now they must be feeling _trashy_ , huh?!

Mikey: Good one! (laughs)

An-D: Yeah! Goo' one! (laughs)

Ritsu: Let's bring it to where Xever and the Purple Dragons are at.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Xever: There you are, Chloe! I have been waiting for you!

Chloe: Sorry. I was just taking a nice little stroll around Central Park.

Houndoom: Uh-huh. Now we'll play the waiting game. Hope they come before it's too late.

Raph: We're here!

Flareon: And we have your friends!

Vaporeon: You'll let our friend go, and we'll let your friends go!

Xever: Ha-ha. They're not our friends! (starts cutting rope)

Ryuko: (holds Bradford and Machamp over roof) Uh... we're not fucking kidding, okay, so stop or we'll fucking toss them.

Xever: (still sawing) Go ahead, it'll save me the trouble.

Dominique: Jeez, you don't really care huh?

Houndoom: When you're in the streets, you don't trust nobody. It's every man for themselves.

Nane: Yeah but sometimes you need trust someone that'll always be with you no matter the situation is!

Xever: How would you know?! You used to be a Purple Dragon.

Nane: But stealing all the time and busting buildings isn't that for me. Not one bit.

Houndoom: Nevermind that! Foot Ninjas, attack~!

They engage in another battle but this one, a lengthy fight in the end.

Ritsu: We gotta save him! Rio!

Riolu: Right! (charges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chloe: Blue Flame, change into Pidgeot and back to normal!

Zorua: (changes into Pidgeot to fly down and changes back to normal) Fool ya'!

Everyone: Wha?!

Chloe: The good ol' switch-a-roo.

Xever: Chloe~! You're in big trouble! BIG TROUBLE~!

Chloe: (laughing) I had a plan ahead of you!

Zorua: (laughing) And it works!

Xever: (growling)

Chloe: Once a bad girl, always a bad girl.

Our heroes were able to defeat them and they retreated.

Chloe: Well, I'll best be going.

Donnie: Wolfkeeper555, you sure you should go back with the Foot?

Chloe: I have no choice, Technogeek246. My brother needs me so I have to go. But we'll still play Super Quest, right?

Donnie: Right. I'm getting good at it.

Chloe: That's good. Bye. (leaves)

Everyone: Bye~!

Ritsu: So who wants some Pizza Gyoza?!

Everyone: Me~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Tiffany: These Gyozas are so good!

Kathleen: Agree! It's delicious!

Thalia: I can eat this all day!

Diana and Merope: Yeah!

Tsubaki: So Raphael. Have you learn a lesson about mercy?

Raph: Yeah... Guess we should have some kind of mercy once in a while.

Flareon: Right!

Tsubaki: Right.

 _Shredder..._

Shredder: You have failed me again!

Xever: We're sorry!

Malamar: I guess we have to deal with them ourselves.

 _Chloe..._

Chloe: Jeez... My brother thinks I'm a nuisance to his plans. I hate it!

Bitty (Voice): Don't be like that! Your brother is just protective!

Chloe: Who said that?

Bitty (Kwami): Me! Hello!

 _art/MA-Sebastian-Comeaux-604077420 for picture_

 **Name: Bitty**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Animal: African Wild Dog**

 **Favorite Food: Sausages / Meat**

 **Personality:** **Jolly, Carefree, Naive, Clingy. In many ways, Bitty is very similar to an energetic little puppy. This Kwami always goes through the day with a skip in her step, and doesn't seem to have a single shred of pessimism in her body. She's trusting and carefree, and her friendly nature makes her an easy pup to get along with (but also very easy to take advantage of). She's naive, and has a hard time seeing an individual as anything other than 'a friend who is just waiting to happen'. That being said, her ability to completely brush off a stranger's reserved or disinterested exterior was what helped her befriend Sebastian so quickly! Her sunny temperament made it easy to grow fond of her company... though once you've accepted this aforementioned company, prepare yourself for a lot of it. Bitty can be extremely clingy, and absolutely hates being alone for too long. Considering her Kwami is based on an African Wild Dog, it's no surprise that she's incredibly social, but it means she requires a lot of attention from Sebastian to keep her from getting** **dejected. They have an interesting dynamic, and as much as Seb would like to say he misses his peace and quiet, he can't deny that having such an extroverted companion has been inspiring him to actually try talking to people.**

Chloe: (shrieks)

Bitty: Sorry I scared you! Am I a _scaredy-cat_?!

Chloe: (chuckling) Are you an African Wild Dog?

Bitty: Ding, ding, ding! That's correct! My name is Bitty and I'm a Kwami!

Zorua: Kwami?

Bitty: Yup! Kwami! We Kwamis are the embodiments of magical items known as Miraculouses! For me, I'm the embodiment of the dog tag! Once the holder gets a _hold_ of a Miraculous, it's our job to follow the holder's every command and make you transform into a superhero! Your superhero identity will be (whispers) Wild Dog.

Chloe: Awesome~... I could be an anti-hero.

Bitty: That would be excited! And before I forget, you should...

Chloe: Never tell anyone about your secret identity.

Bitty: You're good! Cool~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Dominique..._

Dominique: Aunt Colette, I'm home.

Colette: Domi, there you are. I was starting to get worried.

Dominique: Sorry. What are we having for dinner?

Colette: Your favorite. Rice with pork strips and an egg on top.

Dominique: Thanks.

Colette: No problem. I'll call you when it's ready.

Dominique: Okay! (goes to her room and closes door)

Reece (Voice): Nice room you have here.

Dominique: Huh?

Reece (Kwami): Whoops. I shouldn't say anything.

 _art/Miraculous-Adventures-Ferret-598927154 for picture_

 **Name: Reece**

 **Kwami favorite food: loves any fruits, specially dried fruits**

 **Personality: he is very silent and shy, very observant and often lost in his own thoughts**

Dominique: A ferret?

Reece: I'm Reece and I'm a Kwami.

Sceptile: Kwami? What's that?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Reece: A Kwami is an embodiment who resides on magical items called the Miraculous. I am the embodiment of that arm bracelet. Once a holder obtains it, we Kwamis are to serve under their every command.

Dominique: Amazing...

Reece: It is. With me, you can transform into the superhero Fer Ret. But remember, never reveal your secret identity to anyone.

Dominique: Already know that. Nothing to worry about.

 _Maria..._

Leona: Is this your house?

Maria: Yes it is. Thank you for everything, Leona.

Leona: No problem, Maria. Anything for a friend. See you tomorrow.

Maria: Adios, amiga.


	9. Chapter 9: Dogpound and Fishface Appears

Season 1 Episode 9: Dogpound and Fishface Appears

The episode starts off with April and An-D walking Rocky and Blue Rosaria on the streets of New York as they often do.

April (taking Rocky on a walk): That show on Mr. Murakami's noodle shop was amazing. Especially Ritsu. He's so cool and handsome and charming and kind and... Hey! Are you even listening, An-D?!

An-D (taking Blue Rosaria on a walk): Ah am, April! Ah jus' go' a lo' on mah mind lately.

April: Really? What is it?

An-D: Well, Ah have been dhinking dhat... well...

April: Spill it out!

An-D: Is dhere a possibili'y dhat we coul' be Fraternal Twins?

April: Oh. That.

An-D: It's jus' people are always saying we look alike and dhat go' me dhinking dhat maybe we coul' be related. What do ya dhink, April?

April: Well, I have been thinking about that too... Once we save my dad, I'll ask him if he knows that me and you are Fraternal Twins. If he says yes, then this will be interested. But if he says no, then no means no.

An-D: Righ'! Dhose Kroong are gonna pay!

April: Pronounce Kraang.

An-D: Oh.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As they turn into an alley way, something flying sends them running in fear, as they quickly gets into a bank and watches a gargantuan pigeon Mutant crash right into the glass.

An-D: Whoa! A mutant pigeon!

Rockruff: Pigeon!

An-D quickly takes a picture before the mutant pigeon flies away.

April: My life is now not normal.

An-D: Yeah... Woo! Bu' dhat was awesome!

Shiny Rockruff: Not so awesome...

 _Meanwhile, in the Turtles' lair..._

Espeon: Guys, we have learned how to make Ninja smoke bombs the other night with the use of egg shells!

Jolteon: Really?! Awesome, dude!

With a smile on their faces, they use them to basically warp all over the place, inferring that he is quite impressed.

April: Guys, guys, you'll never believe what happened to me and An-D!

Donatello: OK April, calm down. Are you OK?

An-D: Me an' April are being hunted... by a giant pigeon.

Raphael and Flareon: (Laughs but pauses as he notices nobody is laughing) I can't be the only one who's finds that funny.

Donatello: It's not funny Raph, there's a creature out there trying to hurt my April! (April stares) Our April... April.

Michelangelo: This is serious. I better get Splinter.

Jolteon: And Kitsune!

Leonardo: We don't really need- (Mikey throws a smoke bomb and Splinter appears in his place)

Splinter: Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?

Ryuko: That was quick.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chloe: So what's going on?

Rockruff: A giant pigeon are hunting us down!

Zorua: A pigeon?!

April: His talons were razor sharp. He would have torn me or An-D into pieces... if he hadn't slammed into the glass.

Raphael and Flareon: (Laughs and pauses again) Really, just me?

Splinter: (He hits Raph in the back of the head with his staff) Raphael! Clearly April is upset!

Michelangelo: Yeah dude! That's so insensitive! Do you need a tissue?

April: I think I'm okay.

Jolteon: An-D?

An-D: Ah'm fine, dude!

Michelangelo: I'll get you a tissue. (He throws a smoke bomb, disappears for about 5 seconds and reappears on the other side of April) We don't have any tissues. Can I make you some soup?

Donatello: "Stop it! (He grabs the smoke bomb out of Mikey's hand) Don't worry, April, we won't let anything happen to you.

Leonardo: Donnie's right. We're gonna set a trap for this pigeon man and make sure he never bothers you again.

Donatello: And I know what we can use as bait.

Michelangelo: Bread crumbs! (Leo and Donnie stare at him) Pigeons eat bread crumbs.

Donatello: I meant April.

Michelangelo: You're gonna let him eat April?! I thought you liked her!

April: Yeah!

Donatello: Don't sweat it, we got your back.

Leonardo: Alright Mighty Mutants, let's do this!

Raphael: 'Mighty Mutants'? What, 'Dancing Dorks' was already taken?

Nane: Just shut up and go.

Raph: Alright...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Just as they are about to leave, Splinter stops them.

Splinter: Wait. We don't know a single thing about our enemy. You're being too confident.

Leo: Sensei, we have taken care of giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots and an army of ninjas.

Vaporeon: We're just as good.

Ninetales: I don't think so...

Elsewhere, in The Shredder's secret lair, we see Chris Bradford about to pet an Akita dog (apparently The Shredder's dog), when it bites him hard in the hand.

Chris: Stupid dog!

Shredder: I am extremely disappointed in both of you.

Candy: You really screw up!

Nui: Sorry, Shredder!

Steele: They don't seem to understand that failure isn't an option. Not at all.

Steele is the main antagonist of the animated 1995 Amblin Entertainment film, Balto. He is an Alaskan Malamute with a bad attitude and mean streak, taking excessive pride in his popularity amongst both the village humans and the dogs and liking to bully Balto over his wolf-heritage. He was voiced by the legendary voice actor, Jim Cummings. Steele is arrogant, cruel, sneaky, jealous and selfish, representing everything that Balto despises. His hatred for Balto is made out of pure jealousy (as Balto beat him to the finish line). He also likes Jenna, but she sees through his lies and loves the pure-hearted Balto instead which further strengthens Steele's hatred and jealousy towards Balto. Underneath the exterior of a standard jerk and bully, however, he is shown to be completely heartless and utterly callous, as proven when Balto came to help, he instead attacks him savagely and keeps him from even taking the medicine, not caring that children needed it desperately. And finally, when Balto becomes leader of his sled team, Steele proves his lack of empathy for the children by making the sled team lose their way back to the village. All of those things prove him as a purely evil egomaniac. His sanity slippage during the blizzard didn't help matters. He was also a crafty liar, claiming that Balto and the rest of the team had died and at the end of the film; the undoing of his lies causes him to be shunned and hated by those who used to respect him. In addition, he was willing to cheat in order to win. Steele had no chance of going back on the sled team for it is possible that Balto had replaced him.

Malamar: You have failed your respective missions twice in the row.

Chris: We're sorry, Master. We didn't mean to disappoint you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shredder: You have trained under me for many, many years.

Chris: I know.

Malamar: And as for your sister, Xever. She had cause nothing but trouble.

Xever: I know but she's just my sister! She doesn't understand what she's doing!

Machamp: Shredder, please give us one more chance!

The Shredder only ignores the two.

Shredder: There's only one option left. I'll just have to destroy them myself.

Candy: And me, right?

Malamar: Right.

Meanwhile, April and An-D wanders around on a random city street, making themselves an open target for the pigeon to fly at them.

April: Donnie, this isn't working.

Donnie: It'll work. Just be patient.

An-D: Ya sure?!

Donnie: Yes, I'm sure. I promise nothing will happen to you. Honest.

April: Okay, if you say so...

Shiny Rockruff: (sneezes)

Rockruff: Something wrong?

An-D: Oh! Blue's allargic to fea'hers!

April: Feathers?

The pigeon-man luckily appears. The Turtles taze him down and successfully capture him.

Fluttershy: You didn't have to do that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Now who are you?

Fluttershy: Please don't be afraid of us, okay? We just want to know.

?: Okay, I'll talk. My name is Pete.

Leo: Pete?

Pete: That's right. The one and only.

Pete the Pigeon is a mutated pigeon. He was introduced in the episode The Gauntlet, and reappeared as a captive during Metalhead Rewired. He is now a member of the Mighty Mutanimals.

Claire: Okay, Pete. Now explain why you were chasing April and An-D.

Pete: Sorry. I was only chasing you because I have a message for them by Mr. O'Neil.

Chloe: April's dad?

April: My dad?!

An-D: Why does he ha'e a mossage for me?!

Donnie: Message.

Pete: Yup. It's for son and daughter he says.

April: An-D? Son?

Pete: Looks like he didn't explain, huh? You see, he states that he had a son before he was taken away for adoption! So, he had given me these birth certificates and tell them that he wants April to see it.

April: (looks at birth certificates) This can't be right.

Donnie: What?

April: An-D, what's your birthday?

An-D: November 28th. Why?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rockruff: Hm? Well, your name says An-D O'Neil.

Shiny Rockruff: Impossible!

April: See it for yourself.

An-D: (looking at birth certificates) It does... An' Ah was adopted dhree days af'er Ah was bor'!

April: So it's true... You are my brother. I can't believe it.

An-D: An' you're mah sis'er! Dhat's crazy!

Donnie: It is.

Mikey: Awesome~! You two are twins!

Jolteon: Yeah! So cool~!

Pete: Also, he told me to tell you that April, An-D, and Freya to leave the city. Something terrible will happen if they don't!

April: No way! Not without my, I mean, our dad!

Freya: I won't go anywhere without my big brother!

Leo: Okay, Pete. Tell us where the Kraang are holding Mr. O'Neil and Jax.

Pete: Sure! I love to!

Freya: Yes! Now I'll see my brother again! Don't worry, Jax! Freya's coming!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, Bradford and Xever are currently at a sushi bar.

Chris: We have failed him twice now.

Xever: I know. It's all because of my stupid sister!

Chris: Good thing I don't have any siblings.

Xever: You're lucky. But anyway, we need to do something that will help our chances of him trusting us again.

Houndoom: But with what?

When suddenly get a call from the Foot.

Xever: We better go.

Chris: Right,

Turtles...

Leo: Okay, we'll sneak into there while the rest of us will stay here and help us with the escape.

April: Which is me. But I want to help. He's my, uh, our dad.

An-D: April, Ah dhink we shoul' do wha' Leo says.

Raph: Exactly. It's too dangerous for you!

April: I don't care! I want to help save our dad! Please... Just let me. I promise not to get in your way.

Mikoto: I'll come too!

Mutsumi: Me too.

Freya: Me three!

Morrigan: I'll stay and watch.

Spongebob and Gumball: Yeah!

Leo: Alright. But don't get yourself killed.

April: Promise. Let's go!

Chloe (Wild Dog): And me!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Espeon: And you are...?

Wild Dog: Wild Dog. I'm going to be the new superhero of New York!

Donnie: Wild Dog, eh?

Wild Dog: Yup!

Raph: Just let her help! We need as much help as possible!

Leo: Fine.

Wild Dog: Thanks!

They sneak into the Kraang's secret base.

Donnie: Uh-oh.

Leo: Uh-oh? Donnie you said you knew how to do this!

Espeon: We do! But we didn't count on a design this complex.

Vaporeon: Th-They're Aliens from another dimension, what do you expect? A big round ball with a lit fuse that said Bomb?!

Mikoto: No! But this is beyond complex. I have taken care of complicated machines but this is too much for even me to handle.

Snowpard: Definitely!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: Donnie, Mikey, Mikoto, Lassy, you all have to hack into the system and see what you can find about the Kraang's plot. The rest of us will go and rescue them. Got it?

Espeon: Why do we have to be stuck with Mikey? We always stick with him and Sparky.

Mikey: Hey!

Vaporeon: Well, we don't want them. And we're in charge!

Jolteon: Don't be mean!

Kathleen: Raph?

Raph: Over my dead body.

April: Can we stop arguing and actually go?!

Leo: Okay, we're being side-tracked. Just good luck. (leaves with the group)

Mikoto: Okay, we should start right away and... (stops Mikey's hand) Mikey! Don't. touch. anything.

Mikey: I won't! Jeez...

Jolteon: Jeez...

Tiffany: I think I got this. The Kraang I'm studying had actually show me their complex system. I could definitely get this system popping.

Mikoto: Really?! Cool. Maybe you should teach me.

Tiffany: I should. You're absolutely right!

Snowpard: How long are you...?

Tiffany: Done!

Mikey: That was fast!

Tiffany: Told ya'.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Let's see... It seems the Kraang are actually from another dimension.

Mikoto: Ah, man. I thought they'll be some kind of robot.

Espeon: The Mutagen they currently possess doesn't work there the same way that it works on Earth.

Snowpard: Uh-huh, keep going~.

Tiffany: They're desperately opting to kidnap scientists that have a certain skill set to help them modify the Mutagen.

Mikey: And how are they going to do that by?

Mikoto: By using a bomb.

Everyone: Bomb?!

Mikey: We should tell the others!

Everyone: Right!

Mikoto: Good idea!

They run off.

Leo...

Edd: Help! Someone help! I don't want to be here!

Edd, mostly referred to as Double D (Samuel Vincent), is the smartest of the Eds and the most polite, mature, and considerate of the three. As a result, he is treated with more respect by the rest of the kids than Ed and Eddy, and he usually acts as a peacemaker or occasionally offers the rest of the kids advice. Edd has a high IQ and is top of the class in most subjects at school, though he is the physically weakest of the Eds and despises P.E. and other sporting activities. As the most creative of the trio, he is able to construct things like planes, rocket cars, and roller coasters with junk he comes across and enjoys doing so. He also is able to play pedal steel guitar, but does not do so often as he dislikes it. He often speaks using very complex words and struggles to speak normally, such as in "All Eds Are Off". His clothing usually consists of an orange shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and cyan shoes, and he sleeps in a footed onesie. In the later seasons and the movie, he wears a tie when going to school. He more famously wears a black ski hat with two white lines on it at all times. It is unknown what lies under his hat, but Ed and Eddy see him without his hat twice in "Stop, Look and Ed" and the movie. Whatever it is, Edd is self-conscious about what his hat hides. He is also self-conscious about a significant gap in his front teeth thanks to Eddy poking fun at it. He is the only one of the trio to be an only child, and his parents leave sticky notes around his house as a means of communicating with him. Like the other two Eds, Edd's personality is largely based upon series creator Danny Antonucci, who has said "there's my Edd side, neurotic, analytical, must be organized. Also if Eddy and Ed (single D) weren't around, Edd would be happy with his own company, something that works for me too." Antonucci has also explained that the habit of Double Dee's parents to communicate with him through sticky notes was based on a habit of his own parents.[4]

Claire: Hold on, little boy. We'll get you out there.

Edd: Thank you. You're my heroes.

Dennis: No problem. Just hold on tight.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dexter: Can you help me first?! I'm much more important then he!

Dexter is a bespectacled boy-genius who possesses a secret laboratory hidden behind a bookcase in his bedroom. The laboratory is filled with Dexter's inventions and can be accessed by speaking various passwords or by activating hidden switches on Dexter's bookshelf (e.g. pulling out a specific book). Though highly intelligent, Dexter often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. Although he comes from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with a thick accent of indeterminate origin. Dexter manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful Mom (voiced by Kath Soucie) and Dad (voiced by Jeff Bennett), who never take notice of it. However, he is frequently in conflict with his hyperactive older sister, Dee Dee (voiced by Allison Moore in seasons 1 and 3; Kat Cressida in seasons 2 and 4). In spite of Dexter's advanced technology, Dee Dee eludes all manner of security, and once inside her brother's laboratory, she delights in playing haphazardly, often wreaking havoc with his inventions. Though seemingly dim-witted, Dee Dee often outsmarts her brother and even gives him helpful advice. For his part, Dexter, though annoyed by his intrusive sibling, feels a reluctant affection for her and will come to her defense if she is imperiled.

Claire: Just hold on.

Mikoto: Guys, we found something interesting.

Tiffany: According to the system, they're going to detonate a huge bomb filled with Mutagen, which would end up spewing ooze over half the city.

Thalia: They're going to turn everyone into mutants?!

Aello: Why would they do that?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jolteon: (trips) Oops.

[ALARMS BLARING]

Vaporeon: Now look what you have done!

Jolteon: Sorry!

Fluttershy: But look. It's opening.

Edd: I'm free!

Dexter: Me too!

Conan: Finally! I'm free!

Jimmy Kudo, known originally as Shinichi Kudo (工藤 新一 Kudō Shin'ichi?), is the protagonist of Gosho Aoyama's series Case Closed, which is known in Japan as Meitantei Conan (名探偵コナン?, literally Great Detective Conan, officially translated as Detective Conan). A high school detective, he is forced to ingest the lethal poison APTX 4869 after his encounter with Gin and Vodka. Due to a rare side effect, the poison shrinks him into a child and he adopts the pseudonym Conan Edogawa (江戸川 コナン Edogawa Konan?) to hide from those who poisoned him. He moves in with his childhood friend Rachel Moore and her father Richard Moore as he awaits the day he can take down the Black Organization.

April: Dad! (hugs Kirby)

An-D: Da'?

Kirby: April? An-D? What are you doing here?

Freya: Jax! I'm so glad to see you again!

Jax: Freya! What are doing here?

Kirby: I told you you have to leave the city.

April: Not without you. And also, is this true? An-D is my brother?

Kirby: Yes. Sorry I didn't tell you in the beginning before I was kidnapped.

An-D: It's cool, Mr. O'Neil! Ah can't believe dhat Ah'm reloted to April!

Espeon: Related.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wild Dog: Now we need to escape!

They try to escape the place, but there are just too many of the Kraang-droids to do so.

Zoroark: Shadow Claw!

Shiny Rockruff: Rock Throw!

Rockruff: Stone Edge!

Wild Dog: (attacking Kraang-droids with hooked chain) Take this! And that!

Mikoto: (hitting Kraang-droids with M-Staff) There's too many Kraang-droids!

Beauty: Agree! (dodges) How are we supposed to get out of here?!

Kirby: (grabs gun and starts shooting) Go!

Ryuko: Okay, Kirby! Let's go!

Morrigan: Hurry. Before they catch you.

Everyone, except for Kirby and Jax, were able to escape.

April and An-D: Dad!

Freya: Jax!

Kirby: Please be safe, you two.

Jax: You too, Freya.

April: No... We were so close... (tears forming)

Donnie: April...

An-D: Sis? Please don' cry.

Nane: Yeah, don't cry. We'll get your dad back.

Wild Dog: Right! There's nothing to worry about!

April: (wiping off tears) Hope so.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: For now, we need to deactivate the bomb. But where could it be?

Maia: If you want my opinion, I believe they have to be in a building that's high enough to spew some ooze on the entire city of New York.

Meanwhile, The Kraang are atop a place called the Wolf Hotel.

Kraang: The bomb will go off at approximately 5 minutes.

The Turtles then arrive and start taking down all of the robots with arrows.

Mikoto: I'll deactivate the bomb! Huh? This is too complex. But I have to try! Wild Dog, cover for me!

Wild Dog: Got it! (howls and attacks)

To complicate matters, Bradford and Xever then show up and start attacking the Turtles, Donatello tries to defuse the bomb as quickly as possible, while the others fight it out and begin loosing against The Shredder's top two deadly henchmen.

Wild Dog: Why him of all places? I have to switch back. (hides and switches back to Chloe) Xever, what are you doing here?!

Xever: Chloe?! What are you doing here?! Helping those Turtles again?!

Chloe: Well, I don't want to be a mutant if that bomb starts to blow up! They're going to use a bomb to make everyone in New York into mutants! Do you want this to happen?!

Xever: Uh...

Zorua: Thought so!

Mikoto: Darn it! Which one do I have to cut?!

Jolteon: Green one! The green wire!

Sure enough, it actually works and the bomb deactivates.

Snowpard: Why didn't we think of that?!

Jolteon: Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikoto: Okay, the bomb's out. (presses button to extend M-Staff) Now I can help you with kicking their butts! Snowy?!

Snowpard: Right!

With Mikoto and Snowpard joining in the fight, they were able to overcome Chris and Xever for a little while.

Houndoom: Flamethrower!

Vaporeon: Water Gun!

Houndoom: (shrieks)

Chloe: Zorua, Shadow Ball!

Machamp: (grunts)

Chris: If we're going down, you all go down with us!

He stabs into a Mutagen tank right next to him with his sword. This causes the mutagen to burst out and splash all over Bradford and Xever, sending them falling off of the building with a largely unknown fate.

Chloe: Xever~!

Zorua: Houndoom~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chloe: No... Xever, no... (tears forming)

Yuki: Chloe?

Chloe: Xever~! (crying)

Ryuko: Chloe... (hugs Chloe) I'm sorry... That wasn't supposed to happen.

Chloe: Stupid Bradford! He shouldn't done that! Now both he and my brother are gone!

Shredder: Your skills are impressive...but they will not save you.

Everyone: (gasps) Shredder!

Chloe: You bastard! Don't you care about my brother?!

Candy: They fail again, sweetie. They deserve this.

Chloe: (growling) That's it! You really made me mad now! I knew my brother made a mistake of joining you! If he didn't, then none of this would have happen!

Shredder: I know you're upset but if you want some revenge, hit me. If you dare...

Chloe: (charges) You're going down, Shredder!

Ritsu: Chloe, don't! It's too dangerous!

Chloe: (warcrying) Take this~! (punches)

Shredder: (dodges) Pathetic.

Chloe: (keeps attacking)

Ritsu: (holds Chloe) Stop, Chloe!

Chloe: But... But...!

Ritsu: I'll take care of him.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shredder: You? Just who are you?

Ritsu: Ritsu. You may not know me of course.

Shredder: I don't.

Ritsu: Typical. Do you know who Tsubaki is?

Shredder: Tsubaki... I know that name from somewhere. Close friend of Tang Shen.

Ritsu: Correct. You see, I am her son.

Malamar: Son?! Tsubaki hadn't told us that!

Riolu: Because she was afraid of what you were going to say if you found out that Ritsu is your son!

Shredder: Son?

Leo: Son?!

Raph: You're the son of the Shredder?!

Ritsu: Sorry you have to know the truth now. But I won't be like him. My mom told me everything of what you're really are. And it seems you haven't change at all.

Shredder: Tsubaki kept this all secret from me?!

Ritsu: Only Tang Shen knows about my existence. But I would never be next in line for the Foot Clan. I am a J-Pop Singer now and that's what I'm going to stay!

Shredder: I see... Then show me your moves.

Ritsu: You got it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu starts fighting Shredder.

Shredder: Seems Tsubaki had taught you Ninjutsu.

Ritsu: Yup. I'm not only a J-Pop Singer. I'm also an assassin.

Candy: Assassin?! My, that's pretty impressive!

Shredder: That doesn't matter. I will make you pay.

Ritsu: Try it. I dare you. (smirks)

Leo: This is getting intense.

Raph: Can he really defeat Shredder?!

Flareon: After all, he is his father!

Jolteon: I bet he can!

Mikoto: Definitely!

Ritsu: (panting)

Shredder: (panting)

Riolu: Ritsu! Look out!

Ritsu: Huh?

Shredder: Now you'll die!

Chloe: No~! (running)

Nane: Huh?! Chloe?

Ryuko: Chloe, don't go!

Ritsu: (gasps)

Chloe pushes Ritsu out of the way.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chloe (after getting slash in the arm): (grunts)

April: Chloe!

Ritsu: Chloe! You okay?!

Zorua: Chloe?!

Chloe: I'm fine... (grunts in pain)

Ritsu: That's it. You've done it now!

Diana: Ritsu, you should leave it to us!

Merope: Just take Chloe somewhere safe.

Ritsu: Okay. (carries Chloe bridal style) Be careful. (leaves)

Edd: And we'll just leave also. (leaves)

Candy: Want me to handle them, honeycomb?

Shredder: No... I'll just handle them myself.

Malamar: Right.

Candy: Aw~! You never let me have some fun!

An-D: Be curful, guys!

Donnie: Careful!

An-D: Wha'ever! Jus' kick his but'!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Ritsu..._

Ritsu: Okay, Chloe. You're going to be okay. Just don't move your arm.

Chloe: Ow...

Ritsu: I know. Hold on. Ballerina, help us out!

Kirlia: Kirlia! What seems to be the problem?

Kirlia is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with pointed feet. Its arms are also thin with two digits each. It has green hair that covers most of its face and reaches its shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails. Large, red eyes are visible on either side of the hair that covers its face. On each side of its head is a flat, red horn that resembles a hairpin. Kirlia's horns are used to amplify its psychokinetic power and distort the air around it. The distortion in the air causes scenery mirages and can cause a rip in dimensions. This ability also allows this Pokémon to see into the future. It enjoys dancing on sunny mornings, and grows beautiful when exposed to a Trainer with positive emotions. Kirlia inhabits urban areas.

Ritsu: Use Healing Pulse on Chloe's arm! Chloe, hold my hand. It's gonna sting but just hold my hand and look at me, understand?

Chloe: (nods) Yeah.

Ritsu: Now.

Kirlia: Healing Pulse!

Chloe: (flinches in pain)

Ritsu: I know this is hurting but just bear it.

Chloe: (nods)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (groaning)

Angela: He's strong...

Malamar: See? You would never defeat us. Even as a group.

Ryuko: (growling)

Zoroark: We can't give up now...

Candy: (laughing) You think you can take the Shredder on?! You all must feel so stupid!

April: We're not stupid! Rocky, Crunch! Pixie, Fire Spin!

Rockruff: Crunch!

Vulpix: Fire Spin!

Candy: (dodges) That was predictable.

April: (growling)

Cindy: April, you should run!

April: No way! I'm not abandoning any of you!

Mikoto: April, he's way too OP for you!

Melany: OP?

Snowpard: Over powerful!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shredder: Do you really think you could take me on?

April: Maybe. It depends.

Donnie: Don't do this! Don't risk your life for us! Please run!

April: I don't want to!

Malamar: So beat it.

But before Shredder was about to attack April, Xever and Chris (now mutated), along with Houndoom and Machamp (now fused with Pokemon DNA), appears.

Everyone: (gasps)

Candy: What?! You got mutated!

Yuki: Unlucky day for you.

Xever: No way! (breathing for air) I can't let my sister see me like this!

Houndoom (now fused with Spiritomb): Tell me about it! I'm so creepy!

 _art/Houndoom-X-Spiritomb-488690562 for picture_

Chris: A dog?! Are you serious?!

Machamp (now fused with Butterfly): This is not good for my image!

 _art/Pokemon-Fusion-Butterchoke-446826468 for picture_

Shredder: What happen to you?!

Malamar: You're... You're...

Before they knew it, our heroes were able to escape.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Ritsu: (wrapping bandages around Chloe's arm) And... there. Done.

Chloe: Thanks.

Ritsu: No problem!

Dennis: I can't believe we got outta there alive.

Claire: Guess we're lucky.

Carmelita: _Very_ lucky.

Lady Sapphire: Splinter, Shredder and the Foot Clan won't stop until he wipe us out one. by. one.

Tsubaki: We need to do something before things get a lot worse.

Splinter: I know...

Angela: Do you have a plan?

Kathleen: What should we do?!

Splinter: Hm... There's only one option.

Ninetales: You mean...

Splinter: Yes. We will declare war on the Foot.

Lady Splinter: Agree.

Tsubaki: Agree.

Oktokki: It's settle then.

Kito: We're going on war?

Oktokki: Yup. War...


	10. Chapter 10: Sewage Explosion

Season 1 Episode 10: Sewage Explosion

Maria: (creates garden) There. It's perfect...

Ivysaur: Wow~!

Maria: Hello, dear Pokemon. Please enjoy this beautiful garden.

The Pokemon starts to hangout at the hand-made garden.

Maria: Glad you're all enjoying yourselves. (chuckles)

Ivysaur: This garden is amazing! You really outdone yourself!

Maria: I did, Ivy. I did...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ivysaur: Huh? Did you hear something?

Maria: I do. Where's that coming from?

The vine pointed her to a stage.

Maria: Someone must be having some kind of concert.

Ivysaur: We should check it out.

Maria: You sure?

Ivysaur: Yeah!

Maria: Okay...

 _Ritsu..._

Ritsu: Hello~, everyone! How are you doing tonight?!

Crowd: Good~!

Ritsu: That's good! I'm glad you can all come to this concert! I'm going to sing a beautiful song for all the beautiful ladies! Ready?! Go!

* * *

Ritsu (starts singing while dancing): Can't ever let my heart forget today, a feeling I'll never see

The pattern made to fit, I cut myself a place in the seam

And suddenly I'm singing out of line but catch it to make it mine

Be free, the words in me, to ride atop of this melody beginning to fly

I'll sing it for the words I wanna reach you

I'll sing it for the day it finally meets you

If every pixel joins into a straight line

So can all this sound live on as starlight

I'll sing it for the words I wanna reach you

I'll sing it for the day it finally meets you

If every pixel joins into a curved line

So can all this sound connect, music, yours and mine

* * *

Crowd: (cheering)

Maria: He's incredible...

Ritsu: (reaches hand out to Maria) You must be new. Please step in.

Maria: Me?

Riolu: (nods)

Maria: Um, okay. (grabs Ritsu's hand)

* * *

Ritsu (starts singing): Remembering a white and falling light, a feeling you brought to me

A glowing memory, I'm reaching for your voice but grab to see

My every little touch began to lead a symphony through sky

Be free, the words in me, they're echoing into heaven and beginning to fly

I'll sing it for the words I wanna reach you

I'll sing it for the day it finally meets you

If every pixel joins into a straight line

So can all this sound live on as starlight

I'll sing it for the words I wanna reach you

I'll sing it for the day it finally meets you

If every pixel joins into a curved line

So can all this sound connect, music, yours and mine (ah ah)

And every day the same, no way did I think

The world could change at all for me

Giving me the "present" that I need

A second, I believed without looking back

And changed my life and all I had

Tell your world to me, I wanna know that world you see

I'll sing it for the words I wanna reach you

I'll sing it for the day it finally meets you

If every pixel joins into a straight line

So can all this sound live on as starlight

I'll sing it for the words I wanna reach you

I'll sing it for the day it finally meets you

If every pixel joins into a curved line

So can all this sound connect, music, yours and mine (ah)

* * *

Crowd: (cheering)

Ritsu: Thank you all! Hope you like the show! (winks)

Crowd: (cheering)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Splinter..._

Splinter (after seeing nightmare): (gasps)

Ninetales: Something wrong?

Splinter: What a nightmare.

Ninetales: Nightmare?

Splinter: Correct. I saw the Shredder defeating my sons.

Ninetales: But that's a nightmare, Splinter... Just a nightmare.

Splinter: There's only one way to make sure it never happens.

Ninetales: And what's that?

Splinter: You'll see.

Ninetales: Huh?

 _Next Day..._

Everyone: (panting)

Ninetales: Constant training?! Are you mad?!

Splinter: They must if they ever want to defeat the Shredder.

Ninetales: But this is insane! You shouldn't do this to them!

Tsubaki: Enough training, boys! You can take a break.

Everyone: Finally... (leaves)

Splinter: Tsubaki? What's the meaning of this?!

Tsubaki: Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi... I know why you're doing this. You're afraid that the Shredder will defeat them one day. That's why you have them constantly trained to make sure the nightmare won't come true. Am I correct? (Splinter remains silent) I'll take that as a yes. I'm worried too but I won't go to such extent as this. Don't push your sons too much, okay? (leaves)

Ninetales: She _does_ have a point.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: (watching Space Heroes with Undertow and then Raph turns off the TV with a shuriken, making Leo and Undertow mad) What? Hey, what are you doing?!

Vaporeon: We were watching that!

Raph: Oh sorry, it was Spike's idea. He said Space Heroes is too stupid for him.

Flareon: He wants to watch something else.

Leo: That's saying something considering he hangs out with you all day.

Vaporeon: Yeah!

Raph: Oh nice going Leo! You made him angry so we're gonna mop the floor with your face!

Flareon: Yeah! Hope you're ready for a smackdown!

Leo: Alright Raph, cool off.

Vaporeon: Or I'll just use Whirlpool on you.

Mikey: We can help you with that! (Mikey and Sparky throws a water balloon at Raph's and Pyro's faces) Dr. Prankenstein strikes again! (Raph and Pyro comes up to them, really mad)

Jolteon: Dude, you should see your face right now. You two look SO mad!

Flareon: (growling)

Raph and Flareon: Okay Spike, you'll like this show. It's called 'Does Mikey and Sparky BEND that way?'! (Mikey and Sparky screams and runs away) Come here, you! (Mikey and Sparky screams in pain)

Mikey: Ow!

Jolteon: Ow! Stop, please!

Flareon: Should we?

Raph: (nods and lets go)

Flareon: Serves you right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Donnie..._

Donnie: Wrench?

Espeon: Wrench.

Donnie: Hammer?

Espeon: Hammer.

Donnie: Towel?

Espeon: Towel.

Donnie: (wipes face)

Espeon: This Buggy Patrol is going to be amazing!

Donnie: Especially with the four detachable sidedoors. This will make things faster for us then just running from roof to roof. We'll have a set of wheels.

Espeon: Right! If April is here, she'll be so impressed. Maybe you could take her out on a date.

Donnie: Date?! I don't know about that.

Espeon: It'll be fine, Donnie. Just go up to her and ask her out.

Donnie: But that won't do much. I'll screw up.

Espeon: You won't. I promise you that.

Donnie: If you say so...

Mikey and Sparky then hits them with a water balloon.

Mikey: Gotcha!

Together: Mikey~! Sparky~! (starts chasing) Come here!

Mikey: Leo! Undertow! You're next!

Vaporeon: Whatever.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Tiffany: April, Nane, you can hear me?

April (Pizza Delivery Boy): Loud and clear, Lassy.

Tiffany: Good. That's good. Now remember the plan.

Nane (Pizza Delivery Boy): We'll pretend to be pizza delivery boys and drop of the pizza, which contains a listening device, to the Purple Dragons' hideout to see what they're planning.

Tiffany: Exactly.

Conan: Just be careful.

Sentret: We will!

Sentret is a small, furry Pokémon with a big round body, stubby arms, and two small feet. Its fur is light brown, and it has a tail with dark brown stripes that it uses to stand on to see if there is danger nearby. It has long dark brown ears, a white ring on its belly, and white paw pads. While it is capable of standing on its hind legs, it usually moves on all four. Sentret behaves very nervously and cautiously, apparently fearing for its life. It will not sleep alone, and usually sleeps while another of its kind watches for danger. When one sees a predator, it warns the rest in its pack, and they all flee. Sentret can most commonly be found in grasslands.

Dominique: I can't believe you're Shredder's son.

Ritsu: I know it's crazy but I would never be like him. Not after what he treats everyone.

Kathleen: And good thing too!

Riolu: Right!

An-D: An' Ah can't believe me and April ar' Fraternal Twins! Ah didn't see dhat on' coming!

Shiny Rockruff: Me either. Crazy, right?

Veronica: Agree.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: Chloe, how's your arm?

Chloe: It's getting better now.

Ritsu: That's good. Oh and I forgot to tell you thank you.

Chloe: (blushes) No problem. You're my friend after all.

Ritsu: Right. (chuckles)

Vulpix: (sneezes) I hate being near tattoo ink.

Nane: (knocking) Be casual, April.

April: Right. Be casual... Be casual...

Emily: Coming. (opens door) Hello?

 _art/TMNT-OC-Meme-Emily-Einstein-384082848 for picture_

 **Name: Emily Alberta Einstein**

 **Age: 15/16**

 **Lifeform: Originally Human, Mutated into Turtle**

 **Origin: It's a long story... But she wound up with the Purple Dragons, saved Donatello from Shredder, and was mutated by a slip up in the lab**

 **Special Skills: Emily can learn everything very quickly and picks up Ninjutsu from the Turtles almost instantaneously. She has an extent knowledge in the medical field**

 **Love Interest: Donatello**

April: We have a pizza delivery for... Sid!

Emily: Sid?

Sid: Oh goody! My pizza's here!

Emily: Okay, here's the money. (grabs pizza from April) Sid, you should've told us you were getting some pizza. (closes door)

Sid: Sorry!

Nane: Mission complete.

April: Now return to the lair.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Mikoto: Okay, we can hear what they're saying now.

Emily: Now let's discuss important business. Vinny?

Vinny: I wasn't able to find any intruders. Yet. Two, Shredder has a plan.

 _art/Vinny-Purple-Dragon-483080369 for picture_

 **Name: Lavinia Fontana**

 **Age: 21**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Eventually money runs out and at that point what's left to do? Take what you need. After a while you start getting pretty good at it, and that's when like minded people start noticing. Now a fully initiated member of the Purple Dragons Vinny acts as lookout to her allies. Scaling buildings and issuing radio commands to the 'troop's.**

 **Favourite member of the PD's: Knee-Crusher; his mother makes him take baked goods to his friend meets.**

 **Weapon: Modified axe**

 **Tattoo: Purple Dragon curled around tail.**

 **Favourite item of clothing: Bitching modified shoes.**

Emily: A plan, eh? What kind of plan is he talking about?

Fong: What I had heard, it's something to do with exploding the sewers.

Emily: I see... Exploding the sewers, eh? I'll go talk to Shredder and see what it takes us to.

Raticate: Got it, Emily!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Exploding the sewers?

Thalia: Now _that's_ serious!

Maia: It is, Thalia. If they explode the sewers, that'll mean your home will be destroyed completely.

Ritsu: We gotta stop him!

Aello: With some good ol' fashion butt-whooping.

Dominique: Right but there's one problem. That's only part of his plan. We need to know what is he going to use to explode sewers with?

Raph: That's a problem.

Dominique: Right. We need to find out what is he planning.

Splinter: Okay, you can all go and see what the Shredder is planning.

Everyone: Right!

 _Later that day..._

Edd: This must be where (gulps) Shredder lives.

Chloe: Yup. This is what I call Foot HQ.

Dexter: Wait, there's a giant mutt in the way.

Yuki: That's Bradford, stupid. I can tell by my scent.

Mikey: Oh. Then I'll call him Dogpound.

An-D: An' he's coming dhis way!

They got into a pretty big fight.

Dogpound: Wow! I'm a lot stronger now!

Angela: That's due to your mutation.

Machamp: Take this! High Jump Kick!

Vaporeon: Whirlpool!

Jolteon: Thunderbolt!

Dogpound: (screams)

Jolteon: That's called Thunder Whirlpool! I'm so good at names!

Flareon: Just focus on the battle, idiot.

Jolteon: Okay! (realizes) I mean hey!

Flareon: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: Whoa! (dodges) He's too much to handle!

Maia: We need to retreat for now and come up with a plan.

They were forced to retreat.

 _Back in the Lair..._

Dennis: So what are you doing?

Leo: We should look for a new place we could adapt to.

Vaporeon: It's for the best.

April: No! I won't let you guys give up yet!

Rockruff: Yeah! Not without a fight!

Angela: A true ninja never give up until he said he gives up.

Kathleen: We have to stop them now before it's too late!

Donnie: And who's going to do that?

Chloe: Me an April will be the spies. As usual, I know my way into Foot Hq. It's easy.

Ritsu: Not with that arm you aren't. It still needs to heal.

Chloe: Jeez... I hate it when you're right. Then April has to do it.

Raph: Hold on! This is too dangerous for her!

Conan: Do _you_ have a better plan, Raph?

Raph: Uh...

Conan: Thought so.

Tiffany: But you need a disguise. Don't worry! I'm also good a fashion designing! I can make you a Foot Clan Kunoichi outfit.

April: Okay.

Tiffany: Just give me a few minutes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Few Minutes Later..._

Tiffany: Done! (shows off a yellow Foot Clan Kunoichi outfit) What do you guys think?

Ritsu: Awesome!

Mikoto: I was gonna say that!

Tiffany: See? I have both beauty and brains.

April: Do I have to?

Tiffany: Go right ahead.

April: Alright. (goes to separate room to put on outfit) Okay, I'm done. How do I look?

Donnie: Whoa! You're really do look like a Foot Clan Kunoichi!

Raph: Definitely! But will it work?

Rockruff: How does it feel?!

April: It's a little stiff. I wonder how you move around in this thing.

Chloe: You'll get use to it. Now we need to find out what item Shredder's going to use to blow up the sewers.

Espeon: Just be careful.

April: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Outside..._

Chloe (Wild Dog): April, can you hear me?

April: Loud and clear, Wild Dog. Can't believe I'm actually doing this.

Angela: This is part of being a kunoichi. A kunoichi knows how to use stealth to hear about their enemy's plan.

Conan: Anyway, you have to find out what they're planning. Once you do that, tell us exactly what they're going to use to blow up the sewers.

Maia: Be careful.

April: Promise.

April and Rocky jumps from building rooftop to building rooftop.

April: This is harder then I thought.

Rockruff: Yeah. And we have to be careful not to fall!

April: (shushes Rocky) I know that, Rocky. (panting) This is already tiresome.

Rockruff: We need a plan.

April: Hm? There's a building right next to Foot HQ. We can ask that shopkeeper if we could go up to his roof.

Rockruff: And how are we gonna do that?!

April: Just use charms.

Rockruff: I'm not following you on that.

April: I'll show you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

[KNOCKING]

Shopkeeper: May I help you?

April: Yes. I'm a firefighter and I would like to go up to your roof. (takes out school ID) Here's my identification to prove that I'm a fireman.

Shopkeeper: Hm... Okay, go right ahead.

April: Thank you. Come on, Rocky!

Rockruff: Right!

April and Rocky went upstairs to the rooftop.

April: Okay, that's where we'll eavesdrop them. Just have to jump to it.

Rockruff: And careful not to fall!

April: You already said that.

Rockruff: Really?

April: Really. On a count of three, we're going to jump from here to there.

Rockruff: Right!

April: Pixie, come out.

Vulpix: Vul!

April: Really?

Together: Ready!

April: One... Two... Three!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April, Rocky, and Pixie runs and jumps to Foot HQ's rooftop.

Rockruff: Made it.

Vulpix: Me too.

April: Barely made it. Whoa!

But she was grabbed by vines.

Rockruff: Vines? Strange...

Maria (Alien): I'm glad you didn't fall. My vines were able to catch you in time.

Rockruff: Alien?

Maria: Please don't be freighten by my appearance. I'm just here to help.

April: Promise?

Maria: Promise.

Rockruff: Hm?

April: Something wrong?

 _Shredder..._

Emily: Master Shredder, I have heard about your little plan?

Shredder: Correct. Exploding the sewers with chlorosulfuric acid will be perfect.

Liepard: Chlorosulfuric acid, eh? Excellent idea. That chemical is extremely violent when reacted with water. Perfect plan, Shredder.

Liepard is a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. Its fur patterning is considered attractive to many Trainers. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs are yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip. Liepard has well-developed muscles that allows it to run silently and strike opponents from behind. It has also been known to vanish and reappear without warning.

April: Chlorosulfuric acid?

Rockruff: Isn't that an extremely violent chemical that has a very violent reaction to water?

Vulpix: That's what they're going to use? That's nuts.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tiffany: April, do you know what they're doing?

April: Bad news, Lassy. Shredder's going to use chlorosulfuric acid.

Angela: Chlorosulfuric acid?

Kathleen: No way!

Maia: Now this is far more serious then I expected.

Dexter: Great job, April. Now you better leave there before you're discover!

April: Right. I'll be back immediately.

Dogpound: Gotcha.

April: Huh?!

Dogpound: You dare spied on Shredder?! I don't think so!

Rockruff: Stone Edge!

Vulpix: Flamethrower!

Machamp: Protect!

Together: Wha?!

Dogpound: Now you'll pay!

Maria: I won't allow you! (summons vines to wrap Dogpound and Machamp)

Dogpound: What the...?! Let us go!

Machamp: We're stuck!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Maria: Leave now! I can't hold them much longer!

April: Right! Thanks for the save! (quickly leaves along with Rocky and Pixie)

Maria: (nods) Can't hold them anymore... (lets go of Dogpound and Machamp)

Dogpound: Now you'll be punished for helping a spy escaped! Machamp, High Jump Kick!

Maria: Ivy, come on out and use Vine Whip!

Ivysaur: Ivysaur!

Machamp: High Jump Kick!

Ivysaur: Vine Whip!

Machamp: (grunts)

Dogpound: Just keep these two busy! I'll go after the girl!

April: (panting) Guys, he's chasing after me! I need help!

Donnie: Okay, April! We're on our way! Just hold on!

April: Easier said then done! (bumps into Dogpound)

Rockruff: (growling)

Dogpound: Found you. (grabs April) Now you're coming with me!

April (being squeezed): (screaming loudly) Let go! Let go of me, you stupid mutt! Rocky, Pixie, use Crunch on him! Do it now!

Together: Crunch! (bites Dogpound)

Dogpound: Ow! (lets go of April)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: (grunts)

Dogpound: You little pests!

Rockruff: (lets go) That's what you get!

Vulpix: (lets go) You deserve it!

Dogpound: (growling)

April: Thanks, Rocky and Pixie.

Dogpound: Now you're making me mad! (charges) I'll squish you!

April: Rocky, Pixie, return! I'll take care of him. Hm...

Dogpound: (keeps charging)

April: Better think of a plan... And quick too... (running)

April saw a dumpster and that gives her an idea. She runs behind it and, with all her strength, pushed the dumpster to Dogpound. He gets hit by it.

April: Cleverness and quick action was able to save me. (Dogpound struggling to get up) Or maybe not. I still have to get away from him. And my friends are pretty far from where I'm at.

Dogpound: Now hold still, girlie! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!

Dogpound was about to pounce at April but was hit by a strange weapon from a turtle.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sandro: You have no right hurting a young human girl, mutant dog.

 _art/Sandro-New-TMNT-OC-391948427 for picture_

 **First Name: Sandro (from Sandro Botticelli - one of the greatest artists from the Renaissance)**

 **Second Name: Tamaki**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Weight: 65 kg, 143 lbs**

 **Height: 172 cm, 5''64**

 **Birthday: 8th August**

 **Bio:**

 **Sandro was a always an only child and he has never know his mother (Hira). The first time he had contact with the mutagen was when he was 3 years old. He has read many books about Japan and about ninjas, so he trained ninjutsu on his own for over 15 years. Now he travels over the world to challenge the strongest warriors.**

 **Character:**

 **-He's more the lonely one, because he's accustomed to make anything alone**

 **-He'll never tolerate an insult on what he just love or loves to do (cause he does this with heart and soul)**

 **-Normally he's the quiet a ballanced one, he loves the nature and anything related to it**

 **Facts:**

 **-He's blind on his left eye, so he has not the best sight but he hears really good**

 **-The scars are from his last battle in Brazil (from a mutated fox)**

 **-His weapon of choice is a Chigiriki (normally - ,It consists of a solid or hollow wood (sometimes bamboo) or iron staff with an iron weight and chain on the end, sometimes retractable" - Wikipedia) but it's made out of carbon fibre.**

 **-Mostly he fights with mutated animals and plants, since he's a little bit shy to humans**

 **-Always when he feels sad or feels down, he sings silently random songs he heard from everywhere**

 **-He has an artist soul - he loves to draw (mostly nature, animals, even with one blind eye) and sing**

Dogpound: I'm Chris Bradford to you!

Mikey: Actually, it's Dogpound now.

Dogpound: Shut up! (realizes) The Turtles?! Here?!

Jolteon: Who's the mutant turtle?!

Sandro: I am Sandro. I'm a traveling mutant. I go all over the world, searching for worthy and powerful mutants like yourself.

Raph: I see! Already like you!

Boshar: Master Sandro, please be careful.

 _art/Boshar-the-Albino-Ninja-Turtle-399138355 for picture_

 **Name: Boshar**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 165 cm, 5''4**

 **Weight: 67 kg, 143,3 lbs**

 **Species: Diamondback Terrapin**

 **Bio:**

 **He was is the youngest in his family. When he hatched, anyone was shocked, because they haven't seen a almost white turtle before. All this time at his birth no one treated him nicely, he felt always lonely. Even his brothers and sister were against first time he had contact with the mutagen was when he was swimming in a little lake. One of the Kraang acccidently droped the mutagen into it. This was the beginning of his new life.**

 **Character:**

 **-Shy, doesn't talk that much (more the passive one)**

 **-He's friendly and patient**

 **Facts:**

 **-He's an albino, whick means that his skin color is white and his eyes are red**

 **-His weapon of choice are 2 Shukos (good for an attack at close)**

 **-He loves to swim and climb (this is his way to relax)**

Sandro: I'll be alright, Boshar. Protect the human girl.

Boshar: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sandro starts fighting Dogpound.

Leo: What?

Vaporeon: He had learned Ninjutsu?!

Flareon: Impossible!

Sandro: Dogpound, wasn't it? (dodges) You can't rely on (dodges) brute strength (dodges) alone. (kicks and punches Dogpound) You need to rely on strategic cleverness.

Dogpound: (panting) Shut up! (charges)

Sandro jumps and hits Dogpound with his Chigiriki. Dogpound was defeated.

Sandro: You were strong but not strong enough. Boshar, take note. You can't rely on brute strength alone. You should also rely on strategic cleverness.

Boshar: (writing) Got it!

Kathleen: You said your name is Sandro, right?

Sandro: Correct. This is my pupil Boshar.

Boshar: N-Nice to meet you.

Merope: You're albino?

Boshar: Correct.

Merope: Well, I'm albino too. I'm Merope.

Boshar: Merope? What a pretty name. (blushes)

Merope: Thanks. (chuckles while blushing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raph: Can we save the chit-chat later?! For now, we have to focus on stopping Shredder and his goons from making the sewers explode!

Sandro: Exploding the sewers?

Edd: With chlorosulfuric acid.

Boshar: That's horrible!

Sandro: Do you need our help?

Leo: We appreciate that. Thank you.

Mikey: Now we have to hurry before they started their plan!

Everyone: Right!

 _Meanwhile..._

Sly: Hm? Looks like we got some company.

Sly Cooper is the title character of the Sly Cooper video game series, developed by Sucker Punch Productions for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita consoles. Sly is voiced by Kevin Miller in the video games and by Ian James Corlett in the upcoming film adaptation. Sly is a raccoon who is descended from a long line of master thieves and uses his skills, with the help of his friends Bentley and Murray, to pull off heists. Sly is extremely agile and uses his skills and enlists the help of his two allies Bentley and Murray to assist him in illegal activities or even when infiltrating and intercepting other convicts. Sly carries a hooked cane which is a long-standing family heirloom he inherited, and he uses it in many of his maneuvers, as well as a blunt weapon. Sly also has abilities such as walking on ropes, climbing pipes, and sneaking around in order to pickpocket guards for keys or loot. Another of his skills is using disguises to his own advantage to get across areas that are impossible to access alone. Sly, as a thief, is cunning, devious, and secretive, but also loyal, true, brave, friendly, and his heart is very strong, as he prefers his relationship with his friends, Bentley and Murray, and his, if rather complicated and unrequited, love for Carmelita, over loot and riches.

Bentley: Depending on tose tattoos, they must be from the Purple Dragons. And it seems they're carrying something.

Bentley (voiced by Matt Olsen) is the brains of Sly's gang. He is a turtle who is skilled with computers, gadgets, and explosives, and generally helps with reconnaissance and mission-planning while Sly is out in the field, making him the de facto leader after Sly. In Sly 2, Bentley decides to help out in the field, but, later on, his legs are injured under the jaws of Clock-La, so he is forced into a wheelchair, which he handily equips with gadgets; he has since become more relaxed and confident in his abilities and himself. It is also stated that he co-constructed a time-machine along with his ex-girlfriend, Penelope, which serves as the key object in the fourth game. He is the current guardian of the Thievius Raccoonus, having been entrusted to him by Sly.

Murray: In those bags?! Seems suspicious!

Murray (voiced by Chris Murphy) is the muscle of the Gang and Sly's full-time wheelman and part-time burden, in charge of driving the Cooper Gang's van to various locations. As a large pink hippopotamus, he is amazingly strong. He often ventures to the field on missions requiring such strength. When Bentley is injured in Sly 2, he blames himself and leaves the Gang to the Australian Outback, looking for a more peaceful state of mind, but eventually returns when Bentley is attacked by Italian crime mob leader Don Octavio, one of the Cooper Gang enemies. It is stated that he has developed a more serious personality, though he remains a happy-go-lucky hippo.

Sly: There's one way to find out. Let's go and see what they're up to.

Together: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sly sneaks around to see what the Purple Dragons are up to.

Emily: Idiot, you need to be careful with that. Don't drop it. It's essential.

Fong: Sorry!

Emily: (sighs) Why am I into this mess in the first place?

Sly: Seems interesting. I should get a bit closer.

Liepard: If we don't pour chlorosulfuric acid into the sewage system, then we'll fail Master Shredder.

Raticate: We won't screw up! We promise!

Emily: Then move it before you-know-who shows up.

Sid: Who?

Emily: The Turtles, idiot!

Sid: Oh~!

Emily: (sighs) Jeez...

Rasmus: Chlorosulfuric acid? Why do you need that for? It doesn't sound healthy.

 _art/Rasmus-next-TMNT-OC-410592294 for picture_

 **Name: Rasmus**

 **Age: 19**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Weight: 58 kg, 128 lbs**

 **Height: 173 cm (5"68); with ears - 203 cm (6"66)**

 **Birthday: 26th September**

 **Species: Fox-Rabbit Hybrid**

 **Bio:**

 **As a rabbit he lived in a little forest. He was always chased by a fox which tried to kill and eat him. Once the fox bit the rabbit's back and the rabbit was then unable to move. Then one of the Kraang dropped on of the Mutagen kanister and some of the mutagen landed on the rabbit. Because he was bitten by the fox his DNA mixed with with the DNA from the fox. (he was then 4 years old). After the mutation the fox run for his live, because it saw the mutant rabbit. This was the beginn of Rasmus's new live.**

 **Character:**

 **-He's very ambitious and tries to do anything to the end**

 **-Sometimes really naive**

 **-Sometimes he lose control of himself and reacts with anger**

 **Facts:**

 **-He's more rabbit then a fox (75% rabbit, 25% fox)**

 **-He still has the scar from the bite from the fox**

 **-He can jump really high (over 4 meters) and really far (over 12 meters)**

 **-He doesn't have any weapons, he uses only his fists and legs to beat enemies**

 **-He can play Harmonica :3 (a musical instrument)**

Vittoria: And there's tons of it.

 _art/Vittoria-412984321 for picture_

 **Name: Vittoria**

 **Age: 16**

 **Orientation: Ace**

 **Species: Bold Stripe Leopard Gecko**

 **Weapon of Choice: Fists primarily, but when in fights against bigger enemies/multiple opponents she'd bring a melee weapon.**

 **Vittoria, unlike the Turtles, is a bit more creative when it comes to weaponry. She keeps a couple homemade axes, weaponized baseball bats, chains, etc. to keep her interest sparked. Vi has a ton of time on her hands, which leads her to learn more things and expand her knowledge/skill set. Maybe after she met the boys and they taught her some shit she's have some sort of ninja weapon close to her style of fighting.**

 **Job: Artist**

 **Friends: Two-Coach Thompson and Felice**

 **Pros:**

 **Competitive, Driven, Focused, Hungry for knowledge/Curious, "Renaissance Girl", Calm (Until provoked), Clever, Hardworking, Creative, Purposeful, "More punching, less talking", Adventurous**

 **Cons:**

 **Vengeful, Can be merciless, Stand-offish, Prideful, Can be deceitful, Likes to steal (For the adventure), Perfectionist, Sometimes gets depressed (Esp. when bored, anxious, or outof loneliness), Tendency to give no f*cks**

 **Hobbies:**

 **+Art: Crafts, esp. painting**

 **\+ Self-taught parkourist/in the process of learning**

 **+Wheels: Likes the scooter/skateboard because they can be used as weapons. Uses the bike only for speed.**

 **+Kick Boxing: I mentioned her coach earlier. She likes this because it is something competitive and also builds character. Also, kinda what he did before she mutated...**

 **+Video Games: Did I mention competitiveness? She likes MMORPGs and RPGs for the sake of adventure.**

 **+Fighting the Purple Dragons: because they are assholes and wont stop trying to recruit her. Also, she intervenes in their shit on occasion just to be spiteful. And punch things.**

Vinny: Vittoria?

Fong: Decided to join us after all?!

Vittoria: Ha! You wish! I won't never join you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Emily: Hmph. We were about to put some chlorosulfuric acid in the sewage system, causing a violent reaction to the water and make it explode. Don't get in our way.

Vittoria: (grabs Emily) I won't let you do that.

Emily: What? Let go.

Liepard: Let Emily go! Shadow Ball!

Vittoria: (dodges)

Rasmus: (charges and punches Purple Dragon Member) You won't do this! Not in our watch you're not!

Emily: Boys, (snaps finger) take care of these pests. We don't really want Shredder, Malamar, or even Candy to be mad at us, do we?

Fong: Of course not! Attack!

Vittoria: Rasmus?

Rasmus: Right. (charges with Vittoria)

 _Meanwhile..._

Mikey: So where exactly did they went to?

Thalia: Maybe the sewage company?!

Aello: Possible but we need to look for them quick!

Vaporeon: Right, Aello!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vittoria: (uses metal pipe to attack Purple Dragon Members) Is that the best you got?

Emily: Impossible. You defeated them all.

Sly: That's right.

Maria: Now would you stop?

Emily: Never! Shredder order us to put the chemical in the sewage system and I won't fail him!

Dominique (Fer Ret): (knocks Emily down) Now you're stopped.

Bentley: Nice!

Fer Ret: Thanks.

Liepard: (growling) Shadow Claw!

Fer Ret: Paw of the Thief. Steal Shadow Claw. (steals Shadow Claw) Complete. Shadow Claw!

Liepard: Wha?! (dodges)

Fer Ret: I have two powers. This one is called the Paw of the Thief. It allows me to steal superpowers from other miraculous holders. The other is called the Paw of the Healer. It allows me to boost those who hold miraculouses to boost their miraculous to do extra super attack.

Liepard: (growling) Slash!

Fer Ret: (steals Slash) Slash!

Liepard: (screams and faints)

Fer Ret: Now you're done.

Rasmus: Amazing...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wild Dog: (sniffing) Found it!

Donnie: Huh? Looks like you already took care of them.

Aello and Raph: Aw...! No fair!

Ryuko: Who are you?

Fer Ret: I'm Fer Ret. But I must go. My power is going to run out. (leaves)

Dennis: I'll have the police force to come and collect the chlorosulfuric acid.

Claire: You do that, rookie. And thanks for stopping them for us. If you didn't, then the sewers would be destroy for sure. Nice going.

Rasmus: Right. Thank you.

Sandro: There you are, Rasmus. I was wondering where you went.

Everyone: Rasmus?

Ryuko: We should discuss this at the lair.

Vaporeon: We better get going before your fellow police officers comes here.

Claire: Right! Move out! To the lair!

Dennis: And do it quick!

Mutsumi: Uh-huh. Let's go.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Tsubaki: I'm so glad you're all okay.

Angela: We know. And thanks to them, the sewers are now safe.

Maria (Human): Yeah...

Splinter: (sighs) My sons, I'm so sorry. It was my own fear that cause me to constantly train you nonstop. My apologies.

Leo: It's okay, Sensei.

Tsubaki: So you would stop now? Hm...?

Splinter: Yes. But if Mikey or Sparky throws me a water balloon that is...

Everyone play tackles Mikey and Sparky.

Mikey: (screaming)

Jolteon: (screaming)

Everyone: (laughing)

Sandro: This place is full of energy.

Boshar: We could stick around here, right?

Sandro: Guess we should. (laughing)


	11. Chapter 11: A Team VS B Team

Season 1 Episode 11: A Team VS B Team

[CLOCK ALARM BEEPING]

Ritsu: (yawning) Morning, Rio.

Riolu: Morning.

Ritsu: (stretching) Man, I'm tired! But as a J-Pop Singer, I have to get up and go. (gets out of bed)

Riolu: Are you forgetting something?

Ritsu: I know... Getting dressed first. (gets dressed)

 _Kitchen..._

Diana: Done! My make-up is outstanding as usual.

Merope: Dia, could I use your make-up box?

Diana: Sure, Merope. Go right ahead.

Merope: Thanks.

Diana: Anything for my sis.

Ritsu: (yawning) Morning, sisters!

Aello: Finally, you're awake!

Ritsu: You know I'm a bit of a heavy sleeper, Lo.

Aello: I know that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsubaki: Now, now, no need to start arguing. Remember, you all know that it's our weekly training session.

Maia: We know that, Sensei!

Tsubaki: Good. We could start after breakfast.

Everyone: Hai!

 _Lotus Clan..._

Veronica: (sleeping)

Kathleen: (chuckling) This prank is gonna be good. I can already smell it.

Kathleen starts sneaking up on Veronica, who is still sleeping.

Kathleen: Wake up, Foxxy! (throws water balloon)

Veronica: (gasps) Kat~! (throws water balloon)

Kathleen: Huh?! No fair!

Veronica: I was one step ahead of you. (starts running)

Kathleen: Come back here! (starts chasing)

Together: (laughing)

Tiffany: (feeding Kraang brain) There you go. Seems you're getting used to the atmosphere on Earth, huh? And you're speaking our language without that suit, eh? (writing) Interesting, interesting. This is an amazing discovery. I'm slowly understanding your culture.

Suddenly, she got hit by water balloons.

Tiffany: Kat~! Foxxy~! (throws water balloon) I knew you're going to do that! (starts chasing) Come back here!

Together: (laughing)

Tiffany: (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: (meditating) Quite relaxing... Just me and my meditative mind... No distractions whatsoever... (sighs)

But when the water balloons were hurling towards Angela, she turns around and freezes it.

Trio: Uh-oh.

Angela: So you were trying to throw some water balloons on me, eh? You know I'm able to manipulate water. (sighs) But now it's my turn. (starts dancing while controlling water) I'll make sure you'll get extra wet and have the chills too.

Tiffany: Run~!

Trio: (running)

Angela: Come back here! (starts chasing)

Stella R.: What's going on here?!

Aphrodite: They're having a water balloon fight.

Stella R.: Should we stop them?! They're gonna make a mess and _who's_ going to clean all of this mess?! Me, that's who!

Melany: Calma, Stella. Sólo deje que se diviertan. Estarán cansados en cualquier momento. {Translation: Calm down, Stella. Just let them have some of their fun. They'll be tired in any minute now.}

Stella: (sighs) Bueno... {Translation: Okay...} (shakes head)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Turtles..._

Donnie: We lost?! How?!

Flareon: Because you're weak!

Espeon: Excuse me?!

Flareon: It's simple. You and Donnie are _way_ into technology and science instead of actual training. And as for Sparky and Mikey, you two don't take things seriously!

Jolteon: Hey! We can take things seriously!

Flareon: Oh really! I like to see you try that!

Vaporeon: Shut up, Pyro! Look, you're just as important as us!

Jolteon: Well sorry if we're just weak!

Mikey: What do you think of us?! As just the B Team?!

Raph: I like that. You two are the B Team.

Donnie: (growling)

Espeon: (growling)

 _Shredder..._

Shredder: So what did they say?

Dogpound: They say they will raise the cut 80% without complaints.

Candy: (pets Dogpound) Excellent job, Dogpound! Good boy! You know, I like your mutant form. But as for Xever, since he's a mutant fish, all he can do is swim around in this huge tank.

Shredder: That's true... But we're getting off topic. We need to focus on finding Splinter. And I'm sending you, Junko, and Nui to go and find some plausible leads for Splinter's whereabouts. No matter what it actually is. Understood?

Dogpound: Understand.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Surface..._

An-D: (sighs) Doin' homewor' in Cen'ral Park is so relaxin'!

April: And it really calm down the mind too. Anyway, do you want me to take you home?

An-D: Naw! Ah'll be fi'e! After all, Ah ha'e Blue with me! See ya' la'er!

April: Okay, bye... (waves arm)

Rockruff: Looks like you're getting use to the fact that you and him are siblings.

April: I am. At first, I was shocked. But now, I just got use to it. (chuckles)

Rockruff: Cool! (barks happily)

April: (chuckles) Anyway, I better hurry home before my aunt starts worrying.

Rockruff: Right!

As April and Rocky goes home, Purple Dragon Members suddenly appears and captures April and Rocky.

April: Huh?! Let go of me!

Fong: Not without the phone.

April: My phone?! I won't let you have it! Rocky, sick them!

Rockruff: Right! Crunch!

P.D.M: Ow! You stupid mutt!

April: (headbutts Purple Dragon Member) Take this! (punches) If you want my phone, you have to fight for it!

Fong: Get them, boys!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April and Rocky starts fighting the Purple Dragons.

Fong: What are you doing?! You're supposed to be winning!

Sid: We're trying, boss! (grunts)

Rockruff: Is that the best you got?! Huh?!

Raticate: Tail Whip!

Rockruff: (screaming)

April: Rocky!

Fong: (punches April)

April (lying on the ground): (grunts) You...

Fong: (takes phone) Thanks for the phone! (takes necklace) And I'll take this necklace too!

April: (grabs Fong by leg) I won't let you take it! Donnie had given this to me! You can't take it away from me!

Fong: I will and I can! (kicks April) You can just buy another one... Come on, Raticate. We're finished here...

Raticate: Right, Fong. (leaves with Fong)

Rockruff: (groaning) April... You're all beat up.

April: That Fong... (growling softly)

Rockruff: April...

April: (struggles to get up) Ow...

Rockruff: Something wrong?!

April: They really beat me up too. I can't even stand up.

Rockruff: This is bad! Really bad! We need help!

April: He took my phone! I can't call anybody at all!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Sandro: Listen, you four are a great team. You shouldn't argue over strengths.

Raph: And why shouldn't?! They're obviously weaker then us!

Donnie: That's not true! We can be strong if we have to!

Espeon: Yeah!

Mikey: Yeah!

Jolteon: Agree!

Oktokki: Joyonghan! {Translation: Quiet!} This is getting ridiculous! Who cares if you're stronger or weaker?! The important thing is you put your strengths together to make a team.

Kito: I agree. You are all important.

Flareon: But they're the B Team!

Espeon: You...!

Snowpard: Okay, break it up!

Mutsumi: Is April coming?

Oshawott: Hope so!

Cindy: Don't worry! I bet she went home to get something!

Aello: Possible. But why do I have this feeling that something doesn't seem right?

Maia: Yeah, me too. Strange...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Hey, guys...

Everyone: April?!

Mikoto: What happen to you?!

April: Um, (smiles) it's nothing.

Stella R.: Nothing?! You are totally beat up!

Melany: Just tell us what happened.

April: It's nothing. Really. Donnie, is it okay if I could lie down on your bed?

Donnie: (stutters) U-Um, of c-c-course! Y-Y-Y-You're always w-weclome in my b-b-b-bedroom. (chuckles nervously)

April: Thanks. (goes to Donnie's room)

Espeon: Wait, Rocky! You should know exactly what happen!

Rockruff: (sighs) Guess I have no choice. You see, we were heading home until the Purple Dragons surprise us! They wanted April's phone but we decided to fight! We have the advantage until I got hit by Raticate's Tail Whip! I didn't expect that! When April was distracted, Fong punched her to the ground! She was in shock and Fong not took her phone, he also took the necklace Donnie had given her! She tried to stop him from taking it but he kicked her and ran off with it! We had no other choice but to go to the lair... I'm sorry you have to hear this from me... (whines sadly)

Donnie: The Purple Dragons...

Oktokki: I should've known they'll be behind this... Geu gaejasigdeul... {Translation: Those bastards...}

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: They really did it this time!

Oshawott: But why would they want her phone?

Chloe: Easy. Shredder needs to find some leads for Splinter's whereabouts. So he orders Nui, Dogpound, and Junko to go and find something.

Ryuko: Harime's here?! You gotta be fucking kidding me!

Mikey: You know this "Nui"?

Zoroark: Of course we do! She was the who killed Ryuko's dad, Isshin Matoi! He's a scientist who created both the Scissor Blade and Senketsu!

Senketsu: Right.

Ryuko: And the mention of her name pisses me off! That bitch is going down!

Kito: And don't forget, we need to get April's phone back.

Donnie: And her necklace! The Purple Dragons need a lesson on manners! (storms off)

Espeon: Don, wait!

Raph: He's mad now! Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

Tsubaki: Be careful.

Ritsu: (hugs Tsubaki) I know. We'll be extra careful. I promise. (leaves with the others)

Tsubaki: Right. Now I should talk to April.

Rockruff: You sure?

Tsubaki: Yes. (enters Donnie's room) April? How are you (sits down) feeling?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: I'm not okay... I feel so bad. I let them ran off with my phone AND the necklace Donnie had given me. It was so special to me. I should've just fought him to get it back.

Tsubaki: But then you'll become reckless. A kunoichi should know not to be reckless and knows how to stop. If you were to do that, you'll receive some serious wounds. I'm just glad you only got bruises. It would have been an even worse outcome.

April: . . . Maybe you're right, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Of course. You have fought hard. That's quite impressive. For now, I'll be treating your bruises along with your swollen black-eye.

April: Thank you. You're like a mother figure to me.

Tsubaki: (chuckling) Well, if you need some advice, come and talk to me. I'll listen.

April: Okay.

 _Outside..._

Maia: Okay, we're here.

Sandro: Remember, we're here to get April's...

Donnie: (charges in)

Sandro: ...phone?

Espeon: Oh no! Now he's going to kick everyone's butt for love!

Mikey: So sweet of him to do this for April! I bet the A Team isn't love.

Raph: Shut up, Mike.

Jolteon: Just saying, dude.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie easily defeats the Purple Dragons.

Donnie: Sputnik, use Psychic on Fong and Raticate.

Espeon: Psychic!

Fong: Huh?!

Donnie: First, give me the necklace.

Fong: Necklace?

Donnie: Don't play dumb! I know you stolen my necklace! The one I had giving it to April! You took it and I want it back! NOW!

Fong: (takes out necklace) Okay, here's the necklace!

Donnie: Thank you.

Oktokki: And the phone?

Raticate: On the pile! Just take it!

Donnie: Sputnik, put him down.

Espeon: (puts Fong down)

Donnie: (grabs Fong by the shirt) Now you listen here, punk. If you or your friends ever get near April or even touch her again, I'll come back here and do some serious harm the same way you have done to April. GOT IT?!

Fong: G-Got it, dude! I'm sorry! Just... Just let me go, okay?! Me and my pals won't go near her or touch her! We promise you that!

Donnie: Good. (lets Fong go) That's what I want to hear.

Raph: It would have been more cool if you punch him out!

Flareon: Definitely! You were super mad! I had never seen that side of you before meeting April! That was awesome!

Angela: Quite amazing.

Donnie: Thanks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cindy: Here's her phone!

Ritsu: Perfect! Now we can go back to the lair and give it back to April!

Kathleen's ears started to perk up.

Veronica: Hear something?

Kathleen: Yeah. And it's a swarm!

Everyone: Swarm?!

A swarm of small, bipedal robots then burst through the floor and begins stealing a variety of things from the gang's huge stash.

Cindy: Oh dear! This isn't good!

Fong: I better going! Ta-ta!

Donnie: No you don't! (starts chasing) I still have some unfinished business with you!

Tiffany: Donnie, wait! (follows Donnie)

Merope: Don't go by yourself! (follows Donnie)

Angela: You ahead! We'll take care of these annoying robots!

Veronica: Annoying is right, Angie! They don't know how to shut up!

Kathleen: Right! But they're so cute for robots!

Aello: Yeah if these robots could bite you to death!

Kathleen: That's true...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Maia: Wait, they're getting away.

Sandro: They're heading back to the tunnel.

Boshar: I wonder where they're going.

Vaporeon: One way to find out! We gotta follow them and see where they're heading to!

Everyone: Right!

They follow the robots and it leads them to an old warehouse.

Vittoria: A warehouse?

Oktokki: Why a chang-go? {Translation: warehouse?}

Rasmus: Something's up. And it's not a good one either.

Baxter: Welcome!

Kathleen: Well if it isn't Bixter Bookman!

Baxter: Baxter Stockman! Why can't you guys just say my name more properly?!

Cherevil: Yeah!

Veronica: So what's with the robots?

Baxter: Like it? This is my latest creation. I call it Mousers!

Diana: Mousers?

Cherevil: Yup! These babies are so cute yet deadly! These could be use to trap rats AND use for stealing some valuable stuff! (chuckling evilly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jolteon: Whoa! There's so many of them!

Flareon: Too many to count!

Baxter: Not only that, I have also got an army of Durant!

Durant: Durant! Durant! Durant! Durant! Durant! Durant!

Durant is an insectoid Pokémon with a steel body that has three distinct sections. Its ovoid abdomen is dark gray with a light gray band wrapping around the middle and two circles resembling rivets near a jagged seam. Durant's thorax is slightly smaller, but identical in design with its abdomen. The only difference being one circle instead of two. Its head is spherical, containing the same light gray wrap design as its body. However, it wraps from front to back on the head. On each side of its head are large red eyes with hollow black pupils. It has two round mandibles that it uses to grab things and feed itself. The mandibles are attached below its eyes and are situated in front of its horizontally opening mouth. Atop its head are two long antennae, each tipped with small spheres. Durant has six black legs sprouting from its thorax. Each leg has one claw at its tip, except the front legs that each have two. Durant is extremely territorial. It only lives in colonies and digs mazes underground designed to be as complicated as possible. It grows steel armor to protect itself from its natural predator, Heatmor. When attacked, Durant gathers in groups to attack as a whole to keep Heatmor away. As seen in the anime, Durant prefers to eat vegetation, namely leaves. It will attack swiftly and aggressively if bothered, but will not pursue intruders once outside of its colony.

Vaporeon: Not Durant!

Riolu: (stand ground)

Baxter: Also, they will destroy you! Oh I can't wait to be rich and famous once you're all wipe out!

Oktokki: Dagchyeo! {Translation: Shut up!}

Baxter: Huh?!

Oktokki: It means "Shut up!" in Korean!

Baxter: Whatever! (sprays)

Everyone: (coughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vaporeon: What the hell?!

Flareon: What was that?! A spray?!

Cherevil: It's no ordinary spray. This spray contains a chemical so the Mousers would follow you everywhere. And best of all, they'll always be right behind you and never leave your side.

Riolu: What?!

Aello: Uh-oh.

Ritsu: This is bad.

They started to fight the Mousers. But they were so many of them that they decided to run off with the Mousers on their trails.

Cherevil: It's working!

Baxter: I know! The Turtles will be exterminated! (laughing evilly)

Tsoi and Sid knock them out and Vinny took them outside.

Vinny: Hmph! That should take care of them.

 _Donnie..._

Tiffany: (sniffing) He's heading towards that futon factory.

Merope: Futon factory? Why there?

Donnie: Most likely to meet Dogpound. He took April's phone and I won't tolerate it! I'll make sure he gets what he deserves!

Espeon: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fong: (panting) Dogpound! Nui! Junko! Need... help!

Junko: What seems to be the problem? Do tell.

A charismatic gyaru fashion model who has modeled for many popular magazines. She is thought to have been killed by Monokuma near the start of the game, having been impaled by several spears after assaulting Monokuma as punishment for breaking the school rules. It is soon revealed that she is actually the true mastermind behind the events of the game, who had erased the memories of all the students and put them in this death game. The one who was really killed was her twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. Her true personality is one that is constantly changing as she gets bored easily and thrives to drive people to despair. The strangeness of her true persona is also compounded by her to play the role of Monokuma, who has a drastically different personality from her own, as well as the stress of running the Mutual Killing Game by herself without any kind of support. By the time the survivors confront her, it is said that Junko has gone completely insane, her original personality long since lost in her psychosis. She is also the cause of the current state of the school and the world, having manipulated and brainwashed the school's disgruntled reserve course students into rioting over their unfair treatment, which the school desperately tried to cover up until it spilled out into the outside world and caused a worldwide uprising against those perceived as special or privileged. When her plans are foiled by Makoto's dedication to never give up hope, she begins to revel in the ultimate form of despair and commits suicide by subjecting herself to a combination of the executions she inflicted on the other students. At the last second before her death, she becomes bored with despair and dies without knowing the despair of death she was so excited about mere seconds ago. Her body is then dismembered by several members of Ultimate Despair and the parts grafted onto their bodies. Her title is Ultimate Fashionista (超高校級の「ギャル」 Chō-kōkō-kyū no "Gyaru"?, Super High School Level Gal), but her true titles are Ultimate Analyst (超高校級の「分析力」Chō kōkō kyū no Bunsekiryoku, Super High School Level Analytical Prowess) and Ultimate Despair (超高校級の「絶望」 Chō-kōkō-kyū no Zetsubō?, Super High School Level Despair). In Danganronpa 2, an Alter Ego version of Junko infiltrates the virtual world as a virus, turning what should have been a rehabilitation program into another killing game intended to both provide a physical host for her consciousness and to jog the memories and personalities of the students she was able to manipulate into her nihilistic philosophy. She attempts to get the remaining students to graduate so that her personality can take over the real world bodies of those that died within the virtual world, but she is ultimately thwarted by Hajime Hinata and the other students, being destroyed when the virtual world is shut down. Her avatar appears as a fully three-dimensional giant version possessing a video cell phone that she uses to communicate with the students in the virtual world. She reveals that, after having failed twice, she doesn't feel despair at her defeat, just disappointment, which she had earlier claimed to be the one emotion that she hates above all else since it can't be used constructively in any way.

Raticate: The purple-mask turtle is after us! He's so mad because we hit his girlfriend!

Fong: Protect us, Dogpound! Please!

Nui: Oh dear... You poor thing.

Donnie: Oh, Fong~. We know you're here~.

Fong: Oh crap! They're after the phone! Please, you gotta help me! Please?!

Dogpound: Fine...

Raticate: Thank you so much!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nui: This is gonna be fun.

Drifloon: Right!

Espeon: There you are, coward! Give us back the phone or else!

Dogpound: You want it? Come and get it.

Tiffany and Merope: With pleasure.

 _Lair..._

An-D: April? Are ya' goin' to be o'ay?

April: I think so. It'll take some time.

An-D: Ah see...

Rockruff: Please don't worry! We're gonna a-okay! I promise you that!

Mutsumi: And we have to leave. You two should rest up.

April: I know. I'll talk to you guys after my rest.

Mikoto: Get well.

April: Thank you. (sighs and lies down) Mutsumi's right. I should get some rest. (closes eyes and sleeps)

 _Meanwhile..._

Ritsu: They're still chasing!

Maia: What should we do?!

Aello: We gotta do something! As long as we're sprayed, they'll chase us nonstop!

Vaporeon: That's it! I know what to do!

Flareon: And that is...!

Vaporeon: Just follow me!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Donnie..._

Everyone: (panting)

Junko: You're so strong! But that won't save you, doesn't it?!

Donnie: (growling) I won't give up... until Fong and Raticate... pays for what happen to my April.

Merope: Your April?!

Tiffany: Your April?!

Espeon: Your April?! Seriously?!

Donnie: Whoops! I didn't mean to say that!

Espeon: _Sure_ you didn't mean to...

Donnie: Shut up! Just ignore Sputnik and focus on this battle.

Nui: And we'll pretend we didn't hear that. (chuckling)

Junko: Gira, use Confuse Ray!

Girafarig: Confuse Ray!

Girafarig is a hoofed quadruped Pokémon with a long neck. There is a white blaze on its muzzle, which ends with its round, pink nose. It has two horns with bulbous tips on top of its head. Its front half is yellow with black spots, while its back half is black with yellow spots. The female Girafarig has a smaller dark section than the male. There are many triangular, pink spikes along its back. Girafarig's tail possesses a head of its own. The tail's head has yellow eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and a small brain. However, this head is incapable of independent thinking and relies on outside stimuli such as smell to guide its actions. If the tail smells something alluring, it will bite. The tail often mimics the head during feeding, and is able to warn the Pokémon of danger if it is sleeping. Girafarig lives in wide-open plains, where it feeds on the plant life.

Espeon: Light Screen! Don't you dare confuse us!

Girafarig: Huh?

Junko: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Good job. Now we'll kick your butt! (charges)

Cherevil: Fairy Wind!

Everyone: (grunts)

Merope: What the...?!

Baxter: Miss us?!

Tiffany: Baxter Stockman? What are you doing here?!

Cherevil: Nothing much. Watching your friends being destroy is _so_ much fun.

Merope: What happen to them?! Explain!

Baxter: They're just having fun with the Durant and the Mousers, that's all. But enough talking. Dogpound, give me the phone!

Morrigan: (swipes phone) I don't think so, boys.

Tiffany: Morrigan!

Yuki: And that's not the only person here.

Baxter: What?! How did you get rid of the Mousers?!

Cherevil: And the Durant?!

Mikey: We didn't, actually.

Jolteon: They're still chasing after us!

Everyone: Eh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Tsubaki: Hm... A fever. Just as I expected. The beat-up must have cause the increase of your temperature. (puts wet towel on April's forehead) There. Just rest and don't move, okay?

April: (nods)

Tsubaki: Good. Squirtle, stay here and guard April.

Squirtle: Right! Got it!

Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been shown to run on all fours in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves. Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or for sleeping, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. In the past, Skull Bash was its signature move. Squirtle is scarce in the wild, although it can be found around small ponds and lakes. The anime has shown that it can be found living on secluded islands with other members of its evolutionary line.

Tsubaki: Good boy. (looks up) I hope Ritsu and the others are okay...

 _Meanwhile..._

Ritsu: There's too many of them! We need to get rid of them somehow!

Ryuko: The spray... Zoroark, grab that spray can!

Zoroark: Right! (swipes spray can)

Nui: Huh? What are you going to use that for?

Zoroark sprays on the villains and the Mousers and the Durant army starts attacking them instead.

Ritsu: Maria, come on out and create a bubble that they can't escaped!

Primarina: Primarina! (creates bubble)

Baxter: Hey! Come back!

Dogpound: Please!

Ritsu: Not a chance!

Ryuko: Have fun~! (laughing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: The necklace is okay but the phone's destroyed now.

Morrigan: Sorry.

Donnie: April's going to kill me if she finds out that her phone is destroy!

Tiffany: I'll fix it. Don't worry. She'll never knew that her phone was destroy. I promise.

Espeon: Okay. Thanks, Lassy.

Tiffany: No problem!

 _Lair..._

Tsubaki: You're back. I'm so glad.

Maia: Of course, Sensei.

Merope: We're always alright!

Thalia: How's April?!

Mutsumi: April? Well...

Donnie: Don't tell me something's wrong with her, right?

Tsubaki: Just a fever but...

Donnie: I'll see now! (goes to his room)

Tiffany: I should start fixing her phone now.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: April, are you okay?!

April: Donnie?

Donnie: I'm right here, April! Please tell me you're okay!

April: I'm fine. Please don't worry about me.

Donnie: I see... Anyway, I was able to get back your necklace. (shows April the necklace)

April: Thanks, Donnie.

Donnie: Of course. But why didn't you tell us?

Espeon: Rocky had to explain everything.

April: Because... I didn't want you to get worried. I just want to fight them myself. But I guess I wasn't strong enough to hold on my own.

Donnie: April, you tried your best. But you know, I'm glad you're going to be okay. But your black-eye...

April: It should be fine. Nothing to worry about.

Donnie: Does it hurt?

April: A little.

Donnie: Um, I know it's gonna sound weird but... Is it okay if I could kiss your eye? I know it sounds weird but I just want to make you feel better. I understand if you don't want me to. Just asking.

April: Sure thing. (closes eyes) Go right ahead.

Donnie: You sure?

April: Yes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie pecks on April's eye.

Donnie: Better?

April: Better. Also, where's my phone?

Donnie: Phone?! Well, um, you see...

Tiffany: It's right here! I had made some upgrades in it. Hope you enjoy.

April: Thanks. This is so cool! And it's butterfly-shaped!

Tiffany: Yup. Butterfly-shaped.

April: This is awesome! Thank you!

Tiffany: No problem! (chuckles)

 _Somewhere in New York..._

Jaeger: (roaring) I'm free... Now I will destroy everything.

 _art/Jaeger-2013-416415471 for picture_

 **Name: Jaeger (jaye-ger), Jaeger Bhaltair**

 **Age: 22**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Species: spinosaurus**

 **Nicknames: Jae**

 **Compatibility/Relatability:**

 **Jaeger isn't compatible with anybody (though he'd be great buds with Leatherhead if Jaeger were on his side). He's all in for himself- he doesn't buddy up. The last time he did was when he was still in Dimension X, and that was going to be the first and last. He does work for Shredder, though, but that doesn't mean he likes him. He obeys because he has to. He does speak, though he never talks just to talk. He keeps his thoughts to himself, unless he wants you to hear them. Jaeger has the typical carnivorous mindset- he analyzes which opponents are tasty meals, and if he can't eat them, then he figures out how he can dice and decimate them, anyways. He is immensely aggressive, and immensely difficult to beat in a fight. He will fight against the Turtles- and the Kraang. Shredder often doesn't approve of him tearing up his ally, but Jaeger's past renders it irresistible. His fighting style is merciless and ruthless, yet he can toy around with his opponents for grins. He loves the reactions of other characters when they first see him. Jaeger is like that college-age guy with nothing to lose- at whatever the cost of others.**

 **Capabilities:**

 **Jaeger is a spinosaurus (the largest carnivore to ever walk on Earth). He is a built hunter, and a tracker- he is fast and has great hearing and smelling capabilities. He's large- having a 6-foot slouch and a 9-foot full-height. Being an anthro character, his arms are longer- this allows him to be able to run on all fours if he can't do the job on two. Jaeger's iconic spine can lay flat at will- very, very helpful when stalking or in stealth. And speaking of stealth, he can fit places and hide in places you'd never think he could, because one would think his size would interfere. Jaeger size actually doesn't interfere with how he moves- he's tough to beat because he has size and speed. And teeth.**


	12. Chapter 12: Leatherhead

Season 1 Episode 12: Leatherhead

Jaeger: (chuckles) Those Kraang won't find me here.

Junko: Kraang? Never heard of them.

Jaeger: Human? (attacks)

Junko: Gira, Psychic!

Girafarig: Psychic!

Jaeger: I can't move...

Junko: Easy, big fella. I didn't do anything wrong. Just relax.

Jaeger: Okay. Okay. I'm relaxed now.

Junko: Gira?

Girafarig: (stops using Psychic)

Junko: There you go. Hm... You're a spinosaurus, right?

Jaeger: Yes. Why you ask that?

Girafarig: We were just curious. Anyway, what's your name?

Jaeger: My name?

Junko: Yes, stupid. Do you have a name?

Jaeger: Yes. I'm Jaeger.

Junko: Jaeger? Cool name! I'm Junko and this is Gira. My Girafarig.

Girafarig: Girafarig.

Junko: So about the Kraang...

Jaeger: The Kraang?! Where?!

Girafarig: We're just asking about them!

Jaeger: Oh. (clears throat) The Kraang are extraterrestrial beings that comes from Dimension X, their homeworld. I was capture there until I was able to escaped. Now I'm hiding from them and I need to find a hiding place.

Junko: I see... Well, I have a deal. The Foot Clan wants to destroy the Turtles. If you help us destroy them, I'll make sure you're protected from the Kraang. Does that seem to be a sweet deal? What do you think?

Jaeger: I believe that could work.

Junko: Then we have a deal.

Girafarig: Follow us. We'll show you where it is.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Landon: Where are the prisoners?

London: They can't get that far.

 _art/Landon-and-London-2014-475014581 for picture_

 **Name: Landon and London**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male Female**

 **Species: Monitor Lizard (specialized)**

 **Nicknames: Lan, Donnie LoLo, Lonnie**

 **Compatibility/Relatability:**

 **Landon is a very adventurous, strong-minded boy with a taste for competition. He's more of a leader-type personality, and is good with working either independently or with 1-2 other people. He prefers not to take charge of a large group, for he doesn't like it when he has opposition to his commands or decisions... oftentimes, his commands are the right ones. To him, everything is cool or awesome- there would be situations where they'd just barely dodge an explosion and Landon would be elated. He's also quick to do anything that has a lot of action. He's the go-at-it-hard type of kid, and loves what he does. Landon would be good with Leonardo or Mikey. Vincent hated him at first, but then grew to be kind of an older brother figure. London is a mild but witty person. She would execute the baddest pranks or stunts, and walk away all chill like nothing happened. She's not reserved, just intense and task-focused... she gets the job done, and is often ready to help. Her level of focus is almost tangible, watching her perform is like watching water flow over stone: effortless. Like her bro, she likes the big bangs and booms and thrilling situations. London would rather assist in with making decisions than make the final ones on her own. She's good with one partner, and is very critical of large groups. London would work well with Raph or Donnie. Zinaida loves her, and treats her like a little sister.**

 **Capabilities:**

 **SUPER capable of just about anything. They can stick to walls like Zinaida, and they're very acrobatic and know their bodies. They're only like 4'5", but that's normal. Their tails are prehensile, but they cannot hang from them like monkeys can. They can grab things. London wields two daggers, Landon wields two machetes.**

Landon: And we need to get that power cell back. You know, the one that the alligator had took from the Kraang?

London: I know what you mean! If we find him along with Jaeger, the Kraang will be so pleased with us.

Landon: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Yuki: You love this show, right?

Leo: Yeah! This is an awesome show!

Vaporeon: Definitely!

Yuki: (chuckles)

Raph: Jeez... This show stinks.

Flareon: Can we watch something else?

Vaporeon: Shh...!

Flareon: Guess not... (sighs)

Jolteon: You know how they get when they're watching Space Heroes.

Flareon: I already know that!

[RINGING]

Donnie: Hm? (picks up) Hello?

Thalia: Donnie, have you seen the news?!

Donnie: News? What's going on?

Maia: Apparently there's a huge reptilian mutant in the sewers.

Donnie: Reptilian mutant?! Sewers?!

Aello: Yeah! We're heading there now!

Donnie: Okay. Bye. (hangs up) Guys, we need to watch the news. (changes channel)

Lois: This is Lois Lane with breaking news. There has been sightings of a strange creature living in the sewers.

Man: It was like part man, part reptile, and all monster! It came outta nowhere and attacked me!

Everyone stared at Raph.

Raph: It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't me!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: We can't let such a dangerous mutant catch the attention of the news crew.

Cindy: We should investigate!

Vaporeon: Agree! Let's go!

They left to investigate.

Oktokki: Guys, did you saw the news?!

Leo: We just did.

Stella R.: Why does it has to be in the sewers?! Hope there aren't any bugs crawling around or any mud on my shoes or...

Raph: Stop worrying so much and focus on the investigation!

Stella R.: Right...

Sandro: (notices something) Guys, look.

Boshar: We found a footprint!

Fluttershy: And a huge one at that.

Melany: This should be our first clue. This mutant must be huge.

Angela: Right. And it seems to be heading this way.

Kathleen: Then let's head this way!

Thalia: Right! Follow Kat! (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Surface..._

Ky: Reptilian mutant? In the sewers? Awesome~!

 _art/TMNT-Ky-397990293 for picture_

 **Name: Ky**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 10**

 **Friends: The Hamato Clan, The Lotus Clan, The White Camilla Clan, Roscoe the Dog, and Mia**

 **Enemies: Kraang, The Foot Clan**

 **Personality: Kind, Playful, Adventurous, Stubborn at times, Lazy sometimes, Caring, Thoughtful, Helpful**

Mia: Awesome? I think this is serious, Ky.

Ky: But I didn't know there's other mutants out here in New York! I wanna meet this mutant!

Mia: You sure about that?

Ky: Yeah! Please?!

Mia: Okay but be careful.

Ky: I will! I promise! (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Sewers..._

Veronica: Is this the right way to go?

Espeon: It has to. That's what these footprints are going to!

[ROARING]

Ritsu: What was that?!

?: (attacking Kraang army) Stay away from me!

Vector: Go, alligator dude! Kick their robot butts!

Vector the Crocodile (ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル Bekutā Za Kurokodairu?) is a crocodile who is the "head honcho" and brains of the Chaotix Detective Agency.[25] Divided between being "bossy" and "easy-going," his rough speech and outward appearance mask his clear reasoning and ability to resolve cases.[35] For the right price he will take on most jobs, unless they involve doing something immoral.[25] Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness.[35] He often does unpaid work due to his charitable nature,[25] leaving the agency constantly short on money.[35] Vector hates having to work for the landlord, but he enjoys singing,[35] and his trademark is a set of headphones.[25] He is physically very strong[35] and his powerful jaws are a formidable weapon.[25] Vector was originally supposed to be in the sound test of the first Sonic the Hedgehog game, but he, along with the feature itself, was removed prior to release.[36] He was also part of Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes and is featured in Shadow the Hedgehog. In all four installments of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, he is a playable athlete.

Thalia: Whoa... That's one huge alligator...

Aello: Yeah... Never seen someone like him before...

Maia: What does the Kraang want with him?

The Kraang then gets the better of him with electrical stun batons.

Landon: Great job!

London: Now then, where is the power cell?

?: I will never tell you where it is. (screams due to zap and passed out)

Everyone: (gasps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fluttershy: We have to save him.

Leo: We can't. We don't know who he is.

Fluttershy: But... He needs our help.

Vaporeon: It's too dangerous though and...

 _Meanwhile..._

Ky: Hm... Where is the mutant? They did say it was found in the sewers. But which one exactly? Hm?

Bronte: (sniffs) Hm... Not here.

 _art/Bronte-2014-479031878 for picture_

 **Name: Bronté (Brawn-tay)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Species: Shark**

 **Nicknames: B, Ronnie, Bro**

 **Compatibility/Relatability:**

 **Bronte is a loner-type personality, and only sticks to the people she chooses to. That being said, she can be judgmental and stand off-ish. But really, she's only trying to find something about you she likes. She's apart of a species of shark, and within that species she works in the Warrior Class. Like Ayre, females in this class aren't all that common, so she tends to be with small crowds. Her situation makes her all-the-more determined and that much more of a hard worker to be successful. She works to hold her own on the training grounds and even sweep opponents. Outside of the fighting boundaries, you're a person. Inside the boundaries, you're an enemy.**

 **Capabilities:**

 **B is equipped with a strong core and a set of strong legs. Her motion and movement is very controlled and fluid, but not predictable. Also, as a trait in her species, some are able to extend and retract spikes on the arms and legs like cat's claws. They also have thick skin. B's style of fighting has a flow, starting with very curt and quick motions. Then when she feels like it's the right time, she'll begin lots of multi-motion attacks. Her tail isn't as utilized in battle to the extent Jaeger and Vincent use theirs, but she does use it. She especially utilizes it when there's a blade attached like an edging, and she'll swing it at anyone and anything.**

Ky: Hello! Are you looking for the mutant too?!

Ayre: Mutant? No, silly. We're looking for someone else.

 _art/Ayre-2014-450616158 for picture_

 **Name: Ayre (eye-ree)**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Species: Utahraptor x Dragon**

 **Nicknames: Ree**

 **Compatibility/Relatability:**

 **Ree is my Miss Jackson. She relies on her femininity to overcome opponents, and where she's from, they're mostly- if not all- male. She's not the type to just let everyone in- she seems to be very open, when in reality, she's faking it. She's also the type of personality who's nice to you, unless you don't return it. Ree's bold, outgoing, and very adventurous. She kinda does things on her own though she can work in a team setting, but prefers do do things herself. She loves challenges and obstacle-course like games, and just games in general. She'd be closer to Leo, if anyone. Zinaida would really like her outgoing personality, but she definitely wouldn't approve of everything Ree does. She does fight, and she fights very differently than her peers- the T Rex race. She is also considered a Rogue.**

 **Capabilities:**

 **She's a dragon mix. Ayre can fly, entrance/hypnotize, breathe fire, and mildly manipulate ice. She's well-rounded, except for the fact she has not a lot of strength and defense- defense especially.**

Ky: Oh. I thought you were. My name's Ky! Who are you?!

Bronte: Bronte.

Ayre: And Ayre. You're such a cutie.

Ky: Aw, shucks! You're making me blush!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bronte: (ears perked up) Something's here. Follow me.

Ky: 'Kay!

Bronte: Shh...

 _Turtles..._

Fluttershy: Wait right there, Kraang! Don't you dare take that gator!

Landon: We have intruders!

London: Intruders!

Bunnelby: Uh-oh!

Fluttershy: Now you listen here, I believe you should release him immediately or else!

Kraang: Landon, London, shoot her down.

Landon and London: Right! (prepares weapons)

Fluttershy: Okay, you ask for it. (uses The Stare)

Landon: Huh?!

London: Stop the staring! It's so creepy!

Landon: I can't shoot you with that kind of stare!

Vector: It's working?!

Everyone: It's working?!

Kathleen: Awesome~desune! Fluttershy-chan is making them afraid of her~desu!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Scar: Amazing...

 _wiki/Scar_Lopez for picture_

 **Scar Lopez**

 **"The Assassin Fox"**

 **Age: 17**

 **Nicknames: Scarlet, Red, Kit, Scar-chan, Foxie, Emo**

 **Birth/Birthstone: February 24, 1998 Amethyst (Born on the Year of the Tiger)**

 **Species: Scarlet Red Fox**

 **Base: Human**

 **Fur Color: Scarlet Red with Black Markings**

 **Hair Color: Dark Red**

 **Eye Color: Emerald Green**

 **Kanji Symbol: Fox**

 **Appearance: Scar is a scarlet red fox with green eyes, dark red hair that wears a black tank top, black shorts, yellow gloves, a bandage on each arm, two gold earrings on each ear, a gold necklace and a black collar with spikes on it.**

 **Family: Jessie Lopez (Father), Rebornica Rodriguez (Mother), Leatherhead (Foster Father), and Alopex (Younger Twin Sister)**

 **Friends: The Ninja Turtles, April, Casey, Karai, Dr. Chaplin, Professor Honeycutt, Yuki Angel Oroku, The Mutanimals, Ice Cream Kitty, Mondo Gecko, and so on**

 **Foes: The Foot Clan, The Kraang, Kraang Prime, Officer Kraang, Purple Dragons, Koya, and so on**

 **Rivals: Tiger Claw, Baxter Stockman, and Xever**

 **Love Interest: Slash (aka) Spike**

 **Code Color: Scarlet Red, Black and Amber**

 **Power: Vectors, Shape-Shift into a Feral Fox, Magic and Transforms into a Black 9 Tail Demonic Fox**

 **Techniques: Ninjutsu and Martial Arts (Japanese and Chinese)**

 **Talent: Singing, Dancing, Drawing, Sleeping, Training, Cooking and Listen to Music**

 **Personality: She may seem a bit stubborn, hot-head and short-temper but mostly she's sweet and caring and love helping those in need. She's also show her soft side to kids including Mikey, Donnie, and Pete**

Angela: Now!

They easily defeated the Kraang.

Sandro: There.

Boshar: That was quick.

Ky: Awesome! You guys really beat those robots up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raph: And who are you?!

Rasmus: We could chit-chat later. For now, we need to get outta here before more shows up.

Fluttershy: Not without him. He needs our help.

Scar: She's right! Please help my foster father. Please?

Mikey: Foster father?!

Vector: Yeah! And a friend of mine! Please help my friend!

Leo: Guess we have no choice.

Espeon: Right! Psychic! (levitating alligator mutant) Okay, we need to hurry!

Everyone: Right!

They all hurry back to the lair.

 _Lair..._

Scar: (drinking tea) Thank you for helping my dad.

Fluttershy: It's no problem, Scar. We always help people in need.

Bunnelby: Either mutant or not!

Scar: I see. Is he going to be okay?

Angela: (healing alligator mutant) Don't worry. His injuries are only minor. It'll take me only 2 minutes for full recovery.

Scar: 2 minutes?

Angela: Correct.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vector: That's good news! At least it's nothing serious.

Scar: Right. (drinks tea)

Rasmus: And as for you, Ky...

Ky: Oh yeah! You see, I live with Mia and Roscoe the Dog! They're the only friends I ever have! I had no idea there's other mutants like me out there!

Raph: Really?! You had no idea? Like not at all?

Ky: Nope! Not a clue! But it's so awesome to meet mutants like me for a change!

Bronte: Me too. But I'm mostly the lone wolf-type. I do things alone.

?: (groaning) Where am I?

Angela: Huh?

?: (roaring)

Tiffany: It still have some fighting left in him?! Amazing!

Scar: Dad, calm down!

Fluttershy: Don't. I'll handle it. It's okay, Mr. Alligator. We're not going to hurt you. Look at me straight into my eyes. (alligator mutant stares at her) I won't hurt you. We have saved you from the Kraang. See? Not a Kraang in sight. (pets alligator mutant)

Raph: She's actually making it calm.

Mikey: Awesome...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Splinter: What's going on?

Ninetales: Care to explain?

Leo: You see, we were investigating until we stumble upon a huge footprint.

Vaporeon: Follow by this mutant fighting against the Kraang.

Raph: And asking about this power cell.

Mikey: Fluttershy and I wanted to help him and we did!

Splinter: I see... Fluttershy, Mikey, you two have shown compassion. I am proud. So, you two are going to take care of him so we could possibly learn what knowledge he has about the Kraang. As for the rest of you, try to find the so called "Power Cell" before the Kraang are successfully able to.

Everyone: Hai, Sensei!

Leo: Okay, we should put him in chains.

Scar: Chains?! Are you serious?!

Cindy: It's for the safety for everyone!

Fluttershy: It's not his fault. He only has problems of controlling his anger. Please don't chain him up. Please~?

Vaporeon: Sorry Fluttershy but this is for the best. You'll understand later.

Fluttershy: No... Don't chain him up. Please?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The mutant wakes up in chains.

Fluttershy: I'm sorry about this. There's nothing to be afraid of.

?: Where am I?

Bunnelby: You're in the lair!

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy and we have taken you here to recover.

?: Recover? Where's my daughter?

Bunnelby: You mean Scar?! She's fine!

?: I see... That's good.

Fluttershy: Do you have a name?

?: No... No name.

Bunnelby: Really?! Wow. Guess we should name you then, huh?

Mikey: I got one! We'll call you Leatherhead!

Leatherhead: Leatherhead?

Leatherhead is a fictional character in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and all related media. He was created in 1987 by Mirage Studios artist Ryan Brown. He is a mutated, anthropomorphic alligator and appears in numerous TMNT versions.[1] In the series, Leatherhead was a baby alligator that was owned by a kind boy until the boy's cruel parents found him and flushed him down their toilet into the sewer. He was discovered there by the Kraang, taken to their dimension, mutated, and experimented on. After suffering long and brutal torture, Leatherhead escaped back through the portal that connected Earth to Dimension X with a piece of the Kraang power cell. Returning to the sewers, he spent the next 6 months guarding the cell with a maze of booby-traps, swearing to keep it away from the Kraang to prevent their invasion from happening, even if it costs his own life. He first appeared in "It Came From The Depths," where he attacked sewer workers near his lair, causing the Turtles to investigate and find him being attacked by the Kraang. The Turtles ended up springing into action and fended off the Kraang as Michelangelo suggested to take his unconscious body back to their lair. Once Leatherhead awoke, he started attacking the Turtles until he was tasered. Splinter learned about Leatherhead and his encounter with the Kraang as he told Michelangelo to befriend him and learn about what the Kraang are up to, having the other Turtles chain him up as a precaution. While the other Turtles went off to find the Kraang power cell, Michelangelo introduced himself, gave Leatherhead his name and befriended him as Splinter advised. When the other Turtles returned, they found that Leatherhead had been unchained and asked him about the Kraang. Leatherhead reacted savagely when they show him the power cell that he had hidden and went on a blind rampage until Splinter arrived and subdued him. Michelangelo began to feel sorry for Leatherhead and followed him to an abandoned subway car. After the other Turtles showed up and learned Leatherhead's history, a squad of Kraang arrived and attacked them all. Leatherhead volunteered to buy the Turtles some time so that Donatello could hook up the cell to the subway car. While the Turtles got away, Leatherhead defeated the Kraang.

Fluttershy: Leatherhead?

Jolteon: Why not?! It's an awesome name!

Leatherhead: Hm. I like it.

Mikey: See? He agree with me.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fluttershy: Anyway, I could tell you were going to attack Donnie.

Leatherhead: I'm sorry. At times, I couldn't differentiate between right and wrong when I'm angry.

Fluttershy: I see...

Mikey: Oh! You must hungry, right?! Here! Have some of my homemade pizza noodle soup! (feeds Leatherhead) What do you think?! You like it or what?!

Leatherhead: This is the best thing I had ever eaten.

Jolteon: Really?! Aw, thanks!

 _Meanwhile..._

Ky: So where exactly is that power cell?!

Angela: Don't know. (sniffs) But it could be anywhere.

Veronica: Literally anywhere.

Kathleen: Uh-huh~desu. Huh? Um, guys?

Tiffany: Hm? Are you kidding me?! Traps?!

Ritsu: And seem to be handmade too.

Veronica: Do we have to?

Bronte: We have no choice.

Ayre: Okay. We should be careful.

Cindy: Extra careful!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They manage to reach the end of the tunnel uninjured.

Tiffany: That was easy.

Thalia: Look! I found the _cell_ of the _power_! (laughs) Get it?!

Aello and Maia: (chuckling)

Diana: Great job, Thalia! My, this is one strange object. It's a glowing crystal inside a glass cylinder.

Tiffany: Whoa! This is incredible! This crystal puts out an amazing amount of energy!

Donnie: It does! And with the right components, it could power almost anything effectively!

Merope: Anything?!

Espeon: Anything! Amazing...

Merope: Cool...

Espeon: Hm? What the...? There's something else in this secret door.

Everyone: Eh?!

Ritsu: A capsule?!

Diana: A big one at that. Why was it in here with that crystal?

Merope: Who cares?! This is getting more interesting by the minute! Let's go inside and see what could it be! (goes inside)

Ritsu: We should be careful though.

Maia: We have no idea if this could be hostile.

Angela: Let's see. Progress Completion: 50%? What does that mean?

Tiffany: I believe this could be some kind of clone being complete. Interesting...

Donnie: Well sorry but we need to know what's in here. (shuts down capsule and opens lid)

Inside, there was a small turtle with light brown eyes sleeping.

Leo: A turtle?

Raph: Seriously?! That's it?! Are you kidding me?!

Tiffany: Shut up. We don't want it to... (hears yawning) wake up...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Hey there, little fella. (picks up) Seem you have been sleeping there for a while eh?

?: (hugs Donnie)

Angela: It already likes you, Donnie.

Vector: It does! Let's bring it back to the lair!

Everyone: Right!

 _Lair..._

Mikey: Aw~! He's so _cute_!

Kathleen: I know right?! Super-duper cute!

Angela: Um, where's the alligator?

Fluttershy: We set it free.

Everyone: Set it free?!

Oktokki: Neo neoteu ya?! {Translation: Are you nuts?!}

Jolteon: Don't worry! He's totally mellow now!

Vaporeon: You sure?!

Bunnelby: Definitely!

Flareon: If you say so...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Um,...

Fluttershy: Leatherhead.

Leo: Leatherhead, do you know anything about the Kraang's plan?

Fluttershy: Uh-oh. Element of Kindness! Calm down, Leatherhead. Leo's just asking a question. Don't get angry, okay?

Leatherhead: Okay. I'm terribly sorry. The mere mention of the Kraang makes me mad.

Donnie: I see. Um, is this the power cell you seek?

Fluttershy: Leatherhead... (pets Leatherhead) It's okay. Just answer.

Scar: Yeah, dad. Just stay calm and answer.

Leatherhead: Fine. Yes, this is the power cell the Kraang is after. It's an extremely powerful source that could power up anything effectively.

Tiffany: That was I had said earlier! Actually, Donnie had said that.

Donnie: Right... Anywho, why does the Kraang want this?

Leatherhead: Please follow me.

Everyone: Follow you?

Donnie: Okay.

But when Donnie attempts to leave, the turtle starts crying.

Fluttershy: Huh? Oh the poor thing.

Espeon: I think it doesn't want you to leave.

Donnie: But it can't come!

Fluttershy: I think I know why. Think of him as a Togepi. Once a Togepi is born, the first person it sees becomes its parent. I believe this turtle was implemented with that same premise. Since you're the first person it sees, you have become its parent.

Donnie: Like a dad?!

Fluttershy: Yes. Like a dad.

Donnie: That's impossible! I don't know anything about parenthood! I should've read that if I have to come with this situation! (sighs) Nevermind that... Okay, little fella. (picks up) You can come with me. (sighs in relief) Well, it stop his crying.

Fluttershy: (chuckling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Whoa...!

Kathleen: Awesome~desune!

Merope: Your place is amazing!

Leatherhead: Thank you.

Scar: We're using this as our home for now.

Veronica: So tell us what happen?

Scar and Vector: (nods to Leatherhead)

Leatherhead: Right. I'll explain everything.

Leatherhead tells the others his story.

Angela: I see... Now I understand.

Tiffany: So we have to make sure we don't ever let them take it.

Oktokki: Geogjeong mala, {Translation: Don't worry,} Leatherhead! We promise not to let the Kraang take the power cell!

Leatherhead: Thank you. I appreciate it your help.

Leo: Right.

Cindy: Shh... Someone's here.

Landon: We have found the power source.

London: Now give Kraang the power cell or face the consequence.

Kito: Never!

Kraang: Then face the consequence.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Kraang started to shoot.

Fluttershy: Element of Kindness! Create a shield! (summons shield) We need to escape now!

Everyone: Right!

Leatherhead: Take the power cell! Me and Scar will take care of them!

Fluttershy: You sure?!

Scar: Positive! Just go!

Fluttershy: If you say so...! Please be careful.

Tiffany: (plugs power cell) Got it! Now hang on tight!

Donnie: (holds turtle tightly) Just hold on.

Tiffany presses the button and it skyrocketed them over the skylights at unbelievable speeds.

Everyone: (screaming)

[CRASH]

Merope: Woo~! That was awesome!

Thalia: Let's do it again!

Everyone: No!

Thalia: Aw...!

Ritsu: That was amazing!

Angela: This power cell really charge it up!

Kathleen: Right, Yuki-chan! That was so awesome!

Angela: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kraang: Kraang must tell Kraang that the one known as the Turtles have gotten the object known as the power cell.

Leatherhead: You won't be telling anyone.

Scar: Right.

Together: (charges)


	13. Chapter 13: Rat King

Season 1 Episode 13: Rat King

Dr. Falco: Darn it! That's not it!

Gothitelle: Falco, please calm down.

Dr. Falco: I'm trying, Gothitelle. But I can't get it. All these formulas for my psychic neuro-chemical aren't working. I hope this one will work this time.

Gothitelle: Right.

He apparently succeeds, but some of the lab rats (that he's been experimenting on/with) then chew through some power lines hanging near the ceiling and the lab subsequently catches on fire.

Gothitelle: Falco! Psy... huh?!

Falco is severely injured, but thanks to his neuro-chemical, he is able to telepathically communicate with the rats and survive.

Dr. Falco: I'm fine, Gothitelle. I'm just fine. (chuckles evilly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Espeon: Okay, Galileo. Just watch closely.

Galileo: (nods) Okay.

 _art/TMNT-OC-Galileo-105952187 for picture_

 **Name: Galileo Hamato**

 **Nickname: Gali**

 **Age (Apparent): 6-7 years**

 **Age (Actual): 17.5 months**

 **Likes: Donatello, All of the Turtles and their friends, Master Splinter's stories, Books, Stuffed Animals, Central Park at night, Stars, Meditation time, Learning new things**

 **Dislikes: Violence, Fighting, Weapons, Combat Training, Thunderstorms, Enclosed spaces, Having his head underwater, Being alone, Not knowing where Donnie is, Ghost stories, Spiders, Rats that aren't Master Splinter**

Raph: Hey, Don. Are you going to teach that kid how to be you?

Donnie: Shut up.

Raph: Just saying.

Donnie: Look, it's not my fault he thinks I'm his dad. But everytime I have to leave, he keeps crying until I take him with me. It can be quite annoying sometimes.

Raph: Uh-huh. Whatever.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Splinter and Ninetales: Begin.

At first, Splinter and Kitsune manages to dodge all of their attacks and evade them, but then Leo and Undertow (who is the very last ones standing) finally manages to strike Splinter and Kitsune in the face, but hesitates and once again is defeated.

Vaporeon: Why did we hesitate?!

Ninetales: Because you were afraid that you have harm us very badly. Hesitation isn't always an option. You have to do what you have to do to make things right. Remember that.

Vaporeon and Leo: Hai, Kitsune!

Ninetales: Good. That should be it for today.

Everyone: Whew!

Sandro: That was quite the workout. But Kitsune's right. Hesitation isn't always an option.

Flareon: We know that! But you know, we're so good at this! We don't need Splinter or Kitsune to teach us anymore!

Sandro: That's a bad idea. You need them to teach you. After all, there are so many techniques he haven't shown you until you're much older.

Jolteon: He's a point there...

Sandro: See? Ninjutsu has many skills that are too advanced. And plus, what if you need their advice? It can always help you on things you can't simply do on your own.

Espeon: Have to agree on that...

Sandro: So that's why it's best you should still have your Sensei. Think about it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _White Camilla Clan..._

Tsubaki: (dodging)

Maia: Hold still, Lady Tsubaki! (slashing)

Tsubaki: (blocking and dodging) No can do, Maia. (dodges)

Thalia: Take this! (throws throwing stars)

Tsubaki: (blocks with tree branch) Nice one, Thalia.

Aello: Now's my chance! (attacks)

Tsubaki: (dodges) But not fast enough.

Diana: Gotcha! (gets dodged by Tsubaki) What?!

Tsubaki: (chuckles)

Diana: Darn it!

Ritsu: Got you, mom! (strikes Tsubaki)

Tsubaki: Great job, my son. You certainly have improved.

Ritsu: Thanks! (smiles)

Tsubaki: (smiles) Okay, everyone. That should be enough training for today. You can all take a break.

Everyone: Hai!

Ayre: That was some good training.

Bronte: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Diana: We have learn so much! I don't think there's nothing else to teach.

Ritsu: No, there still is. Ninjutsu have many different forms. There's never one to teach. After all, without mom, we would never be able to defeat my dad. The Shredder...

Merope: We know... But is there something else she could teach us?

Ritsu: I don't know but there's always possibilities. I know of it. But don't worry! I want to get stronger! Stronger then my dad! I have to!

Diana: And you have us!

Thalia: We'll defeat the Foot Clan!

Maia and Merope: Right!

Meanwhile, Falco, now severely deformed, living amid millions of rats, and now living underground.

Dr. Falco: Fellow rats, I am your ruler! I am the Rat King! You will all bow down to me! (rats bow down) Good. Onto business, this city treats you all as outcasts! As peasants. As pests. They'll make sure you're destroyed. But not anymore! We will claim New York as ours and everyone will be my slaves to the rats! So my brethren, go out there and claim the city as your own! Show the citizens the power of the rats! (laughing evilly)

The Rat King is a fictional character from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles multimedia franchise. The character was created by Jim Lawson and first appeared in the comic Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #4 written by Jim Lawson and has made various appearances since, in the comic books and other media, such as animated series' and video games. The Rat King was born and raised in Boston and later migrated to New York, he remains one of the more enigmatic characters in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, with various appearances depicting him as either a villain, a neutral character and even an ally of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The Rat King has distinguishable attire, which consists of filthy, tattered rags and, most prominently, various bandages covering his body. The Rat King has apparent telepathic influence over rats. The Rat King appeared in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon, voiced by Jeffrey Combs. In this series, the Rat King was introduced as Victor Falco, a scientist working on a neurochemical that allows him to read thoughts, and ultimately, to anticipate every move the Turtles make. He first appeared in "Monkey Brains," where the Turtles discovered that Falco had been experimenting on his partner, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, and turned him into a humanoid mutant chimpanzee that can read emotions, with Donatello defeating him in a fight by utilizing Splinter's earlier lessons about how to avoid thinking in a fight. In "I, Monster," Falco went into hiding to continue his research in a rat-infested lab before he is subjected to a explosion caused when one of the rats gnawed through an electrical wire that fell into the neurochemical. While explosion left Falco blind and horribly disfigured, it gave him the means to telepathically control rats and see through their eyes. Now gaunt and corpse-like, Falco dubbed himself The Rat King and tried to use his new psychic abilities to manipulate Splinter into fighting and killing his own mutated turtle sons, but Splinter regain control of himself and knocks out Rat King with nothing but two fingers, whose unconscious body was carried away by his rats. In "Of Rats and Men," The Rat King returns and used his abilities to access Splinter's mind for knowledge of the mutagen to create an army of mutant rats under his control. Despite his increasing control of Splinter as he used him to attack the Turtles, Splinter continued to resist Rat King's control, which was broken when Michaelangelo threw his "ice cream kitty" at him, attacking him and breaking his control over Splinter. Though the Rat King had the advantage over Splinter by using both his sight and his pet rat "Aristotle", Splinter managed to remove the Rat King's advantage with their fight concluded when the Rat King's last attempt on Splinter caused him to fall off a high ledge to his death. The Rat King makes a final appearance in "Darkest Plight," after a wounded Splinter ended up falling into the chasm. Rat King proceeds to torture Splinter until he is defeated, revealed to be the product of a fever-induced dream when Splinter comes to and finds the real Rat King's skeletal remains.

 _Meanwhile..._

Moris: Derpy. Derpy~. Grandma Rita, have you seen Derpy? I can't find him anywhere.

 _art/TMNT-oc-Moris-603713172 for picture_

 **Name: Moris Luna Lou**

 **Age: 14**

 **Birth: December 9th**

 **Nationality: French/ Hoppi**

 **Height: 4'11**

 **Weight: 94 lbs**

 **Music genre: Techno, Nightcore**

 **Likes: foggy weather, video games, comics**

 **Dislikes: burgers, tight/uncomfortable clothes, gaming devices destroyed/ruined**

 **Quote: "if they have nipples, they have titties."**

 **10 facts:**

 **\- She's adopted by her grandmother Rita.**

 **\- She has three pets. Two cats named Piper (black one) and Princess (fluffy one), and a rat named Derpy.**

 **\- Her favorite genre are Techno, Nightcore, and Metal.**

 **\- Her top favorite video games are Vexx, Conker: Live Reloaded, Whiplash, Tekken, Dead or Alive, and Ninja Gaiden.**

 **\- Don't ever destroy her gaming devices... She'll end you.**

 **\- Out of all the turtles, she gets along with Michelangelo, and Raphael.**

 **\- She knows French but not fluently.**

 **\- She despises RB, Rap, Hip hop, and Pop culture.**

 **\- She's really good at Math but gets a low grade on it.**

 **\- Moris doesn't really smile much.**

 **Personality:**

 **Quiet:**

 **Moris never seems to yell or scream much. She is due mostly from not socializing with people, being to concentrated on her gaming, and muteness (she use to be mute, she started to speak when she was 10).**

 **Laid back:**

 **A perfect day for Moris is relaxing. She never really seems to do anything besides gaming.**

 **Patient:**

 **Moris tries her best to be patient with people, no matter who they are (MIKEY). Reason for this is because Moris believes that everyone wants and needs patience in their lives, soo she uhh.. decided to ahem... be that patient.**

 **Ill tempered:**

 **Once Moris reaches to that point, she becomes STRAIGHT UP METAL. LiKE IM NOT EVEN JOKING. .METAL. You know what, don't even try to make her angry, she'll like break . . .body. Heck she might even kill you. So like I said don't try to MAKE HER ANGRY. I REPEAT, DONT TRY TO MAKE HER ANGRY. I REPEAT AGAIN, DONT TRY TO MAKE HER ANGRY. I REPEAT ONE LAST TIME, DONT TRY TO MAKE HER ANGRY.**

 **Simple minded:**

 **Moris tends to get embaressed when something big happens to her, so she tries her hardest to keep everything... Simple.**

 **Boyish:**

 **Instead of shopping for cute clothes, painting nails, doing girlish stuff, she wears boyish clothes, play video games, etc, etc, and etc. She feel like feminism doesn't suit her well.**

Rita: The rat?

Moris: Yes. The rat. He was gone by the time I woke up.

Rita: Maybe you forgot to lock the cage up.

Moris: Maybe. But even if I was so tired, I always lock the cage up. I do it every night. I'm gonna go out and find him before anything bad happens to him. (gets dressed and leaves) Huh?

Moris saws tons of rats running.

Moris: Whoa. Never thought this could happen. But, something doesn't seem right. As if someone or some _thing_ has program them into this.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rarity (hanging onto pole): (screaming) Rats?! I hate rats! Someone do something!

Rarity is a white-coated unicorn with violet, curled hair who is based on the "G1" ponies Glory and Sparkler[24] and named after the "G3" pony. She is a ladylike fashionista who speaks with a Mid-Atlantic accent and runs a haute couture salon in Ponyville called Carousel Boutique. Despite her vain and melodramatic tendencies, she has a generous spirit and strives to create dresses that capture their wearers' inner beauty.[25[26] She owns a pet persian cat named Opalescence, commonly nicknamed Opal. Faust's original idea for Rarity's Element of Harmony was "inspiration", but it was changed to "generosity" after the production team deemed the former "too much of a thinker, especially for kids." Faust was pleased with the change, saying it "really helped pull [Rarity] away from the stereotypical, unlikable debutante."[8] She cites Audrey Hepburn as her biggest influence for Rarity[27] and also says that Tabitha St. Germain's performance "added a humor to Rarity that was unexpected and wonderful."[22]

April (hanging onto pole): What's going on?! Why are they so many rats?!

Rockruff: I don't know but we need to call them! Now!

April: Right! This is becoming an epidemic! (starts calling)

Dennis: Everyone, get to a high place!

Claire: And quickly! No time to stop! All roads are closed!

Fluttershy: Whoa... This is too much. Um, excuse me. May I... oh. Oh, excuse me. Excuse me?

Bunnelby: They're not listening!

Fluttershy: Don't worry. I got this. Element of Kindness! Huh?

Bunnelby: It didn't work?! Impossible!

Moris: That's because they're being mind-controlled.

Bunnelby: Mind-controlled?!

Moris: Yup. I could tell by the frequency.

Fluttershy: Frequency?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Oktokki: Wow... Too many jwi... {Translation: rats...}

Kito: A little too many to count. This is quite strange. Does rats usually come out during the day?

Oktokki: Ani. {Translation: No.} They come out during the night since they're nocturnal. But they do appear in dark places where there's no sun like in the sewers.

Kito: I see...

Felicia: Looks like you saw what happen!

Together: Huh?!

Maia: We all did.

Aello: This is ridiculous! Why are these rats attacking New York like this?!

Thalia: I don't know! Maybe they have lost their cheese and they're angry about it!

Diana: Get serious, Thalia! If we don't stop these rats, New York will be infested by them!

Cindy: Agree!

April: Guys! So glad you come! We need help!

Mikoto: And fast!

Donnie: Hold on, everyone!

An-D: Alrea'y doin' dhat, dude!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tiffany: Just hold on! (starts dancing gracefully to control plants) Now just hold on to the vines and you'll be okay.

Mikoto: And you promise not to drop us?

Tiffany: I always promise. Just grab on!

Everyone: Right! (grabs onto vine and Tiffany puts them on rooftop)

Donnie: Are you okay, April?!

April: I'm fine. No worries.

Rosabella: And we're fine too. Thank you.

Rosabella Beauty is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Beauty and the Beast as the next Beauty, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she's a Rebel because she believes that her destiny is not as important as helping others - for example, helping beasts and fighting for equality. As an animal-lover, Rosabella is more than willing to give up her Happily Ever After for her own personal beliefs. Rosabella is a passionate young girl with a tender heart for creatures, especially beasts who are treated badly by Fairy Tale society. She fights for what she wants, and selflessly campaigns for the better treatment of beastly students. She considers all animals beautiful, no matter how homely they may appear. In addition to her activist spirit, Rosabella is bookish, intelligent, and intuitive. She enjoys reading and writing when she isn't campaigning for animal rights. She has the magical ability to see people for who they really are, in the form of colored auras she can decipher. She's also an effective leader and organizer for her causes, and is able to appeal to people's true senses. Rosabella has wavy, brown hair streaked with pinkish auburn-red pulled away from her round face. She has olive skin and dark brown eyes (light pinkish-amber pink eyes in the webisodes), with plump cheeks and angled brows. She's usually wearing glasses, and accentuating her outfits with faux fur - as she stands strong against the use of real fur, due to beast cruelty. Rosabella also has darker red streaks in her hair in the webisodes. Rosabella normally hangs around in Book End as a window of opportunity to catch people's attention whenever she takes up her role as an animal rights activist. She does a lot of protests about animals. She is also part of the Royal Student Council.

Leo: And you are...?

Rosabella: Rosabella Beauty.

Ashlynn: And Ashlynn Ella.

Ashlynn Ella is s 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Cinderella as the next Cinderella, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of a general belief that destiny is the way to go, even though she loves Hunter Huntsman, who is a rebel and from a different fairytale. Ashlynn's interests are divided over three topics: shoes, nature, and Hunter Huntsman. She holds a job at The Glass Slipper both to indulge her obsession and to enforce the humble, hard-working attitude her mother instilled in her. Ashlynn enjoys long strolls in the Enchanted Forest and getting her hands dirty with earth and plant material, even if it is not befitting one of royal heritage. She has a unique ability to communicate with animals, who help her out sometimes. She shares this interest with Hunter, whom she dates despite not being allowed to, to the mixed feelings of the other students. Ashlynn is shy and soft spoken but has a big heart and is always ready to help. A huge fan of nature and animals, she loves to speak to the squirrels and bunnies but also takes time to stop and smell the roses. Ashlynn also likes to be punctual, since if she arrives late her dress transforms into rags. Though she will go from rags to riches like her mother Cinderella, Ashlynn is by no means superficial instead she is humble and down to earth and does not wish to follow her destiny simply because of a pretty ball gown, but instead because she believes it's the right thing. She is a Libra, as her birthday is October 14th, and she is very friendly, especially with animals. Ashlynn has long strawberry blond hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid. She has emerald green eyes, peach skin, and pink lipstick. Her theme colors are aquamarine and coral pink. Ashlynn enjoys combining floral color or patterns to her outfit, as this shows that she's a nature enthusiast. While Ashlynn seems like an archetypal princess at first glance, she's actually a fairly hardworking girl with nature-loving interests that many seem to scoff at. She considers it her responsibility to care for the world around her, likely thanks in part to her magical ability to talk to animals, plants, and other fairy tale creatures that inhabit the forests of the Fairy Tale world. Ashlynn spends much of her free time with Hunter in the Enchanted Forest, either just relaxing romantically or caring for the plants and woodland creatures. Ashlynn also has a notable obsession with shoes, working at the Glass Slipper to indulge her love for footwear.

Raph: Rosabella and Ashlynn? You don't seem to belong here. Those outfits are...

Rarity: Beautifully gorgeous! I love the design and the decor! Definitely has the princess feel!

Rosabella: Oh thank you.

Fluttershy: Guys, this is my friend Rarity.

Rarity: Charmed to meet you.

Fluttershy: And this person is Moris. She says she can communicate with rats.

Mikey: You can?! Awesome!

Kathleen: Yeah~desu!

Raph: You gotta be joking.

Moris: No joke. You see, these rats are being controlled by someone or something. I don't know who or what it is but it's as if they're being programmed into this. My pet rat Derpy is missing so I believe someone or something is controlling him.

Leo: I see... How could you tell?

Moris: Frequency. That's all.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: Frequency?

Moris: (nods) Do you know any rats in particular?

Everyone: (gasps) Splinter and Tsubaki!

Ritsu: Mom's in trouble! We gotta get back and save her before she gets mind-controlled too!

Leo: As well as Splinter.

Mikey: Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

 _Back in the Sewer Lair..._

Splinter: (sleeping)

Ninetales: (sleeping then wakes up) I sense some kind of presence. I know you're here. Nothing to hide, coward.

Rat King: So you have sense my presence, young Pokemon. Impressive. It's just like they said.

Splinter: Who are you?

Rat King: I am the Rat King. Your master. Your ruler.

Ninetales: What do you want?!

Rat King: Do I have to remind you of your past life and everything you have been through? Unleash your inner-rat and join me.

Splinter: Never! I will never join you!

Rat King: I see... But you will one way or another. You'll see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Tsubaki..._

Tsubaki: (meditating) Hm? What's this? Who are you and what are your intentions?

Rat King: I am the Rat King. Your master. Your ruler. I see you have a son eh?

Tsubaki: I know what you're trying to do. I won't join you. Not for the sake of my son. I love him dearly. And that goes to the rest of my family.

Rat King: I see... But you will join me one way or another. Unleash your inner-rat.

Tsubaki: No! I won't! I refuse!

Rat King: What a stubborn rat you are. But even the most stubborn will succumb to my mind-control. You'll see.

Tsubaki: (opens eyes)

Ritsu: Mom!

Tsubaki: Ritsu? I'm so glad you're here. I saw someone that goes by the name of Rat King. He's trying to control both me and Splinter's minds.

Maia: So that's the person who's behind this.

Thalia: How cruel!

Tsubaki: Ritsu, may I speak to you alone?

Ritsu: Sure thing, mom. (after the others left)

Tsubaki: Ritsu, if I suddenly attack you, I want you to know that I'm being controlled by the Rat King. Also, if anything happens to me when I'm being in controlled, I should tell you that I will always love you no matter what. You understand?

Ritsu: Yeah, mom. I know you. You wouldn't attack me without reason. And I love you too. (smiles)

Tsubaki: (smiles) That's good to hear. I don't want you to worry so much about me, okay?

Ritsu: I know, mom. But we need to stop the Rat King somehow. You should head to the lair and we'll go with the others.

Tsubaki: I believe it's for the best.

Ritsu: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Ky: This is gonna be awesome! We're going to meet AND fight the Rat King!

Kaddy: But remember, this is for Splinter and Tsubaki's sake.

April: You sure you can look after them?

Spongebob: NO problem! Spongebob Squarepants, reporting for duty! (chuckles)

Rockruff: Hm? Hey, who's the kid here?!

Donnie: What kid?! (attempts to hide Galileo) I don't see no kid!

Rockruff: (pushes Galileo) Care to explain?

Donnie: Um... Well... You see...

April: Aw, he's so adorable. Does he have a name?

Mikey: Galileo! That's his name! I name it myself!

April: Galileo? So cute! (picks up) It's so adorable!

Donnie: Uh, yeah! Adorable! But you see, whenever I tried to leave, he starts crying.

April: Well, maybe you should give him something. Something that... reminds him of you.

Espeon: I know what you're talking about! (uses Psychic to levitate blanket) Donnie's old blanket! That should keep him calm for a moment.

Jolteon: Why didn't _I_ think of that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Now come on! We better hurry!

Everyone: Right!

Rosabella: We'll stay here and watch them.

Ashlynn: Make it back safely!

Everyone: We will!

Fluttershy: Poor rats... This "Rat King" must be stopped immediately.

Rarity: But where is he hiding at, darling?! He could be anywhere!

Leo: Just focus and keep your eyes peeled. You'll never know who's here or... (shrieks)

Leona: (shrieks) I'm so sorry I scared you like that!

Leo: I didn't expect anyone to be down here!

Maria: We didn't mean to trepass but...

Stella: We have to hide from those rats that's terrorizing New York! Duh!

An-D: Stella! Wha' are ya doin' here?!

Stella: An-D?! You know them?!

Shiny Rockruff: (chuckles) Of course we do! We know them longer then you do! After all, we have to keep it a secret from everyone. Including you.

Felistar: But we're good at keeping secrets!

Vaporeon: But we found that humans treat mutants if they don't know we exist.

Stella: I see...

Stella R.: Wait, you're name is Stella? I'm Stella!

Stella: What a coincidence!

Stella R.: Coincidence, indeed.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Melany: Guys, check it out.

Chloe: A junction underground? Cool...

Ky: So is this the right directions?!

Cindy: Don't know! But it's a long way down!

Fluttershy: R-R-R-Right.

Moris: (grunts)

Leona: Something wrong?

Moris: The frequency... There's a gigantic wave of rats coming this way...

Everyone: Gigantic?!

Moris: Yup. It's coming this way now.

A gigantic wave of rats appears.

Leo: How is that...?

April: Just run~!

Moris: No. I know how to deal with them.

Flareon: With what?! Mouse traps?! Cheese?!

Moris: Music. Derpy always listen to my taste of music. (plugs off headphones and turns on music) This is Nightcore singing Titanium.

Kathleen: Oh~, I love this music! (starts dancing)

Maria: Huh? It's working?

Rarity: She's actually stopping them!

Moris: (picks up Derpy) Derpy, there you are. I thought I would never find you. (listening) I know. I already forgiven you. Nothing to worry about.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikey and An-D: Cool...

Oktokki: Geuga mwolagohadeongayo?! {Translation: What's he saying?!}

Moris: I didn't even ask first. Just wait. So do you know where we could find the Rat King? (listening) You do? Where? Follow you? Okay. Derpy says you should follow him. He knows the way to the Rat King.

Kito: That was quick.

 _Back in the Lair..._

Rosabella: How are they?

Ashlynn: Good so far. But I'm getting worried.

Ninetales: Me too. Hope they have made it in time.

 _Splinter's and Tsubaki's Minds..._

Tsubaki: Rat King, we won't join you!

Rat King: Really? You're no longer needed. Your paths in life is now determined only by my hands.

Tsubaki: Never!

Rat King: What?! You have blocked your mind?!

Tsubaki: Yes! I won't let you control me! Yoshi, block your mind before...!

Rat King: Too late.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Finally, the fiend manages to take full control over Splinter and has rendered him helpless to find to defend himself in any way, shape, or form.

Tsubaki: No!

Rat King: Yes!

 _Reality..._

Ninetales: Splinter?

Tsubaki: He's in control of the Rat King! (blocks attack)

Rosabella: Oh no!

Tsubaki: Hamato Yoshi, snap out of it!

Rat King: Splinter, come to your master.

Splinter leaves.

Spongebob: Follow...!

Edd: That rat! Hurry!

 _Meanwhile..._

Moris: Is this the place?

Rarity: Whoa... Everything's so old and worn-out. It needs an upgrade.

Tiffany: Agree.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Melody (in a cage): Hey! Can you help me?!

Melody Piper is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Pied Piper from Pied Piper of Hamelin. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she wants music to bring people together instead of luring one another away which happens in her story. Her father encourages Melody to follow her heart and pursue her love of music such as being an inspirational DJ, which to Melody, is just a stepping stone in the process of what she truly wants music to become. Melody is a DJ with considerable talent, if the fact that she's Briar Beauty's favorite is anything to go by. She doesn't seem to care about Headmaster Grimm and his rules much as she interrupts him to start the party and skip the speech. She always wants everybody to have a good time. She doesn't speak much but lets her music do it for her, like controlling her dragon or consoling Daring. Melody has lavender-white hair streaked dark purple, violet-brown eyes, and olive skin. Melody's type of style is noticed as classy, yet edgy, spunky, and a hint of rebel rocker. She enjoys splashing some black accents in her clothing and ornate patterns with musical notes. Being Ever After's most inspiring DJ, Melody's interests are comprised of creating mixes or changing them. In her spare time, she usually hangs around her dorm and listens or downloads music. According to Melody's diary, she and her father are both Rebels "at heart", but despite both of them being "both Rebels at heart", Melody has advanced to write her own destiny, while her father got trapped using a flute to summon mice and rats.

Kathleen: Who are you?!

Melody: I'm Melody Piper.

Mikey: Melody Piper?! Isn't that from that story...?

Melody: Peter Piper? He's my dad.

Jolteon: Dad?!

Melody: Yup. Look, I can control the rats but I need to get out of here.

Fluttershy: Just hold on! We're coming! (flies to cage)

Melody: Thanks but you better hurry up before...

Pinky: Rat King, we have intruders! Narf!

Pinky (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is another genetically modified mouse who shares the same cage as Brain at Acme Labs. Although intelligent in his own right, Pinky is an extremely unstable and hyperactive mouse. He has several verbal tics, such as "narf", "zort", "poit", and "troz" (the last of which he started saying after noticing it was "zort in the mirror"). Pinky's appearance is the complete opposite of Brain's—while Brain is short, has a crooked tail and pink eyes, and speaks in a deeper, more eloquent manner, Pinky has a straight tail, blue eyes, and a severe overbite, is taller than the Brain, and speaks in a higher pitched voice with a Cockney accent. Pinky's name was inadvertently given to him by Brain himself: when insulting the two scientists responsible for their gene splicing while talking to himself, Brain claimed the scientists had "less knowledge in both their heads than I do in my... pinky!" Pinky then responded with "Yes?", believing Brain was referring to him.[8] Pinky is more open-minded, kinder, and happier than the Brain. Troubles never ruin his day, arguably because he is too scatter-brained to notice them. He steadfastly helps Brain toward world domination, even though Brain usually berates, belittles, and abuses him. Pinky actually seems to enjoy this, laughing after he is hit. He is obsessed with trivia, spending a lot of time watching television in the lab and following popular culture fads. Sometimes Pinky even finds non-rational solutions to problems. An entire episode (entitled "The Pinky P.O.V.") even shows a typical night of attempted world domination from his point of view, showing his thought process and how he comes to the strange, seemingly nonsensical responses to the Brain's famous question, "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Pinky often points out flaws in the Brain's plans, which the Brain consistently ignores. The issues Pinky brings up can ironically lead to the downfall of the given night's plot. He is also arguably Brain's moral compass and only real friend. When Pinky sold his soul to get Brain the world in "A Pinky and the Brain Halloween", Brain saved him because he missed him and the world was not worth ruling without him. Pinky also has shown signs of intelligence despite his supposed childish stupidity. In "Welcome to the Jungle", Pinky was able to survive using his instincts and become a leader to Brain, who, despite his intelligence, could not survive in the wild on his own. And in "The Pink Candidate", when Pinky became President, he later began citing various constitutional amendments and legal problems that would bar Brain from his latest plot to take over the world. When Brain attempted to pressure him into helping, Pinky refused, claiming that the plan "goes against everything I've come to stand for."

Brain: And lots of them.

The Brain (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) looks and sounds a little like Orson Welles. In "What Ever Happened to Baby Brain", Brain actually crosses paths with Welles (voiced by Jim Cummings), who is working as a busboy in a Hollywood restaurant; they find themselves inadvertently yelling in unison, "Things will be different when I take over the world!" In "Project B.R.A.I.N." Brain's name is the backronym for the eponymous project: "Biological Recombinant Algorithmic Intelligence Nexus".[8] His tail is bent like a staircase—he often uses it to pick the lock of the cage—and his head is large and wide, housing his abnormally large brain. He is highly intelligent and develops complex plans for global domination using politics, cultural references, and his own inventions toward his goal. He seems coldly unemotional, speaking in a snarky deadpan. Nevertheless, Brain has a subtle sense of humor and has even fallen in love; with Trudie in the episode "The Third Mouse" and with Billie in "The World Can Wait".[11] Due to his stature and megalomania, Brain has been compared to Don Quixote[12] and a pop culture depiction of Napoleon Bonaparte.[13] Brain sees his inevitable rise to power as good for the world, and not mere megalomania. In Wakko's Wish, he said to Pinky "We're on our way to fame, fortune and a world that's a better place for all." Many of the Brain's plots had the endgame of winning over the people's hearts and having them make him their ruler. However, his motives are not pure. In one episode, Brain finds himself hypnotized by a psychologist he had planned to manipulate for one of his schemes, who turns out to be none other than Sigmund Freud. There Brain reveals that he originally lived with his parents in a tin can at the base of a tree in a large field. When he was young, ACME researchers captured Brain and took him from his home, and the last he saw of it was a picture of the world on the side of the can. Dr. Freud speculates that Brain's hunger to take over the world is misplaced, and that all he really wants is to go back home to his parents.[14] According to the creators, Brain wants to take over the world not for the sake of being a dictator, like his rival Snowball, but because he believes that he could do a much better job of it than the people currently in charge. Brain has even helped save the world by doing everything in his power to prevent Snowball's evil schemes, knowing that a world under Snowball's rule would be the worst-case scenario.

Rat King: I see...

Cindy: (sniffs) Dr. Falco! I know it's you!

Gothitelle: So we have meet again.

Beauty: What are you doing?!

Moris: Dr. Falco? Isn't he that scientist?

Leo: Correct. He was the one who had turn Dr. Rockwell into a mutant monkey.

Moris: Cruel.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsubaki: Rat King!

Ritsu: Mom?! What are you doing here?!

Tsubaki: To save Splinter! He's in Rat King's control!

Everyone: Controlled?!

Rat King: That's right. Splinter, attack them!

Tsubaki: Splinter, don't!

Splinter: (charges)

Maia: Guess we have no choice but to fight him!

Aello: Right! Sorry about this, Splinter!

April: Sammy, come on out!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

April: Water Gun!

Squirtle: Water Gun! (soaks Splinter) Didn't work!

Moris: Help us out, Rattle.

Rattata: Rattata!

Rattata is a small, quadruped rodent Pokémon. Its most notable feature is its large teeth. Like most rodents, its teeth grow continuously throughout its life and must be worn down by gnawing. The top half of its body is light purple, while the lower half is cream-colored. It has a pair of thin, cream-colored whiskers and a long tail that curls at the tip. Rattata has purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach. Females have shorter whiskers and lighter fur color. Rattata can live wherever it can find food, which it searches for most of the day. Thanks to its sharp fangs, it is able to eat nearly anything. When it is threatened, Rattata can deliver a powerful bite. Its large teeth are also useful when using its former signature moves, Hyper Fang and Super Fang. Its hardiness lets it live in many environments, although it mainly lives on plains and savannas. Because it reproduces so quickly, a pair of Rattata can quickly colonize an area.

Moris: Use Scratch.

Rattata: Scratch! (Splinter dodges)

Ninetales: Flamethrower! (Splinter dodges) He's quick.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leona: Let's go, Siren!

Lapras: Lapras!

Lapras is a large sea creature that resembles a plesiosaur. It has a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Its neck is long, and it has large black eyes. There is a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. Instead of legs, it has four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On its back is a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs. Lapras is a gentle, helpful Pokémon that enjoys ferrying people across bodies of water. However, this docility has made it an easy target for hunters, who have nearly driven it to extinction. An intelligent Pokémon, it is able to understand human speech. It has been known to travel the seas in large pods. To keep in touch with other of its kind, it sings enchanting melodies. In the anime it was shown that Lapras is able to develop psychic abilities such as telepathy. Lapras is native to the seas.

Leona: We need to hold him down! Use...

Maria: Let me do this. (controls plants to pin Splinter down) I'm sorry but this is for your own good.

Tiffany: Let me help you out. (dances gracefully to control vines)

Maria: Gracias.

Tiffany: You're welcome.

Leo: Father, snap out of it. Please.

Vaporeon: Remember everything we've been through.

Flareon: Both good _and_ bad times.

Jolteon: Yeah! Don't let him control you!

Ninetales: You must overcome it.

Rat King: Don't listen to them, Splinter!

Leo: Listen to us!

Donnie: We need you!

Raph and Mikey: Definitely!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Moris: It's starting to working. Rat King, do you like Nightcore? (starts playing Nightcore)

Rat King: (screams) What is this?!

Moris: Nightcore.

Rat King: Stop playing that awful music! I can't concentrate!

Splinter: Huh?

Everyone: Sensei!

Rat King: (screaming)

Fluttershy: Element of Kindness, make them disappear! (Gothitelle and Dr. Falco disappears) There. Now they have disappeared. Splinter, are you okay?

Splinter: Yes. Thank you all.

Sandro: No problem.

Boshar: We're just glad you're okay.

Splinter: Right. Now let's return home.

Everyone: Right!

Fluttershy: (frees Melody)

Melody: Thanks.

Fluttershy: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Moris: (hooks up gaming console) Done. It's all hook up and ready-to-go.

Rattata: Anyone wanna play?

An-D: Ah wanna play!

Mikey: Me too!

Moris: Awesome~. Let's play.

Together: Right!

Leo: Father, glad to have you back.

Splinter: (smirks) Glad to _be_ back. (chuckles)

Leo: Right.

 _Foot Clan..._

Shredder: Jaeger, wasn't it? I believe you have potential. Since you have agreed to join me, your main objective is to destroy the Turtles and Splinter. That includes everyone whose associated with them. That's your main objective.

Jaeger: Yes, master.

Malamar: Good. (chuckles evilly)


	14. Chapter 14: Karai and Yuki

Season 1 Episode 14: Karai and Yuki

Poison Ivy: (laughing evilly) Good, Snakeweed! Wreak havoc upon New York! (laughing evilly)

Poison Ivy (Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley) is a fictional supervillainess appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of the superhero Batman. Created by Robert Kanigher and Sheldon Moldoff, the character made her first appearance in Batman #181 (June 1966).[1] Poison Ivy is one of Batman's most enduring enemies and belongs to the collective of adversaries that make up Batman's rogues gallery. Poison Ivy is depicted as one of the world's most notorious eco-terrorists. She is obsessed with plants, botany, ecological extinction and environmentalism. She uses toxins from plants and mind-controlling pheromones for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting endangered species and the natural environment. Fellow villain Harley Quinn became her recurring partner-in-crime. The character has been portrayed as a love interest for Batman in some comics. Creator Robert Kanigher modeled Poison Ivy after Bettie Page, giving her the same haircut and Southern drawl as Page. In her first appearances in 1966, no origin was developed; she was merely a temptress. When she first arrived in Gotham City, her costume was a one-piece, strapless green bathing suit, covered with leaves. Leaves also formed her bracelets, necklace, and crown. She wore green high heels and yellow-green nylon stockings with leaves painted on them. These particulars changed somewhat when she re-appeared. The character was portrayed by Uma Thurman in Batman Robin, and was voiced by Diane Pershing in Batman: The Animated Series. A significantly teenaged version was voiced by Piera Coppola on The Batman, and a completely revamped incarnation has been voiced by Tasia Valenza in the Batman: Arkham video game franchise. IGN's list of the Top 100 Comic Book Villains of All Time ranked Poison Ivy as #64.[2] She was ranked 21st in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list.[3]

Maria (Human): No way... Is that from Earthia too? (hides to change into Alien Form) One way to find out.

Angela: Snakeweed has return! We need to stop it!

Oktokki: Snakeweed?

Kito: Who's that?

Leo: He's a plant mutant. That's all you need to know.

Sly: This is gonna be fun. Bentley, have you track it down?

Bentley: Sure did, Sly! It's heading near your location somewhere!

Sly: Excellent. That's what I want to hear. Let's go.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: Found him! And there's someone with him!

Maria: A woman indeed.

Ritsu: (shrieks)

Maria: Sorry 'bout that.

Ritsu: That's okay. But he's getting away with the pizza man.

Mikey: Not the pizza man! Why can't you take Donnie instead?!

Donnie: Wha?!

Leo: Okay, here's the plan.

Vaporeon: Tiff, you and...

Maria: Gloria.

Vaporeon: Gloria will have to tie him in the legs. Angie, freeze him and Foxxy, you should attack that woman with your flames.

Veronica: Not a problem! No plant can't handle the flames!

Raph: Hold on! In my opinion, we should attack him head on! That way it'll prove to be more successful and paramount!

Flareon: I agree with Raph! That's what we should do!

Vaporeon: Don't be stupid! We need to hold him down long enough so we can stop him without causing damage!

Flareon: But we need to be quick and attacking him head on will do the trick!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: (starts dancing to create ice but misses) Darn it! They got away!

Sandro: Thanks to your bickering, we lost them.

Leo: If it wasn't for Raph and Pyro not following my orders, then we would have make sure they didn't escaped.

Raph: Well, I was only saying! And besides, I would have been a better leader then you would, Leo! I don't understand why he puts you as leader.

Leo: What was that?!

Tiffany: Leo, Raph, stop arguing! It won't solve anything!

Vaporeon: You know what?! How 'bout you try being leader for a change and see how hard it is to lead!

Flareon: Fine by us! We'll show you!

Merope: Leo...

Mikey and Jolteon: I can't believe they're gone.

Donnie: Don't worry. They'll come back eventually. Wait, are you talking about the pizza man?

Jolteon: Yes~! (cries)

Espeon: (sighs) Idiot... Look, it's gonna be okay. Once we stop Snakeweed and that woman, we'll treat you some special pepperoni pizza.

Jolteon: Really?! Thanks!

Espeon: No problem...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Leo..._ Leo: (groans) What does Raph thinks he is?! Doesn't he sees that I'm just doing my best as leader?!

Vaporeon: They think they know everything about being leader! But should we be mad at themmfor acting like that?

Leo: Of course! They were the ones who let Snakeweed get away! (groans loudly) This is starting to piss me off!

Vaporeon: Calm down, Leo. Anger could cause you to do things you usually never do. Just take deep breaths.

Nightmare: Your Pokemon's right. Take deep breaths to calm your mind.

 _tmnt-oc./wiki/Nightmare for picture_

 **Name: Nightmare**

 **Age: 16-17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Mutant Albino Turtle**

 **Height: 5.85 ft**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Hair: Skin: White and Green**

 **Eye Color: Blood Red**

 **Nicknames: Night, Monster, Piranha, Shark (hates nicknames)**

 **Aliases: Foot Clan/Shredder (not always)**

 **Home: The Foot Clan**

 **Family: Unknown, Shredder raised him and Karai is a kind of sister**

 **Birth: N/A**

 **Death: N/A**

 **Likes: To meditate, Training, If the others leave him in peace, His few friends**

 **Dislikes: Shredder (mostly), Koda, Experiments, Torture, Annoying people, Purple Dragons, Not everyone from them but Foot Ninjas too**

 **Hobbies: N/A**

 **Occupation: Foot Soldier**

 **Affiliation: Foot Elite; Assassin**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Friends: None**

 **Enemies: Shredder (most of the time), Koda**

 **Weapon: Mostly two swords, can use many different weapons**

 **Skills: Ninjutsu**

 **Other: None** Leo: Huh? Who are you?

Nightmare: I'm not allow to tell you my name. But you seem to be stressed. So maybe a challenge may blow you off some steam. What do you say?

Leo: Well, all right. I could use some fighting. Bring it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nightmare and Leo starts fighting.

Vaporeon: Leo!

Leo: I got this, Undertow! (blocks) No worries! (dodges) Wow, you're good.

Nightmare: Thank you. I have been training in the arts of Ninjutsu for years. Seem you also have trained as well. (blocks) I'm quite impressed.

Leo: Thanks. (blocks)

They continue to fight.

Karai: What the...? Nightmare, what are you doing?

Karai[Note 1] is a fictional character in various installments of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) comics and related media, where she is usually a high-rank member of the Foot Clan outlaw ninja organization. She was originally introduced in Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird's comic book series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in 1992. Since then, she has appeared in several different TMNT comics, cartoons and films, as well as in about a dozen video games (including as a playable character in Tournament Fighters, Battle Nexus and Smash-Up). In some incarnations of the character (including the 2003 cartoon, the 2012 cartoon, and the 2010s comics), she is closely related to the villain Shredder as his adopted daughter or biological granddaughter. However, in her original comic incarnation, Karai was completely unrelated to the Shredder and was actually higher in the Foot Clan's global hierarchy. In the animated and game adaptations, Karai is primarily voiced by Karen Neil, Zhang Ziyi and Kelly Hu, while Minae Noji and Brittany Ishibashi portray the character in live-action films. Another iteration of the character appears in Nickelodeon's 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series, where she is voiced by Kelly Hu.[85] Nickelodeon published early character design sketches of their interpretation of Karai on the Internet.[86] In the series, Karai is a 16-year-old teenager and rebellious member of The Foot and a master kunoichi with strong ties to the Shredder.[87] According to the company's official description, "as lethal as she is beautiful, Karai brings a whole new level of chaos and complication for the Turtles."[88] Executive producer Ciro Nieli said: "I really like what we're doing with Karai the most. I mean, I know she's been part of the universe before but I think the twists and turns we're doing with her and just watching her evolve as a very key player in a series is really exciting. We're not really interested in the old Karai canon so much."[89] The Shredder's voice actor Kevin Michael Richardson said: "The daughter thing in my opinion to me that is Shredder's sense of humanity for Shredder. And it's the closest thing to a soft spot. But he doesn't treat her like your average daddy's little girl. He's pretty tough. But at the same time, Shredder with his attachment to her that is the only thing he really has that of course we've never really seen."[90]

Nightmare: Oh it's just you, Karai.

Leo: Karai?!

Vaporeon: Karai?!

Glaceon: Did you really have to say it out loud?

Glaceon is a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills. It has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. Glaceon has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet are the same shade of blue. It appears to be wearing a teal tuque on its head and it has two teal dangles, one on each side of its head. This Pokémon is able to create small ice crystals around it by controlling its body temperature. Glaceon is usually found in urban areas under the care of humans. It is rarely found in the wild.

Nightmare: My apologies, Yuki.

Vaporeon: Yuki?! That's a beautiful name.

Glaceon: Um, thank you?

Vaporeon: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nightmare: Karai, I was only challenging this turtle to a match. He seem stressed and I thought a good challenge will blow some steam.

Karai: I see... Well, let me take him on a spin.

Leo: I can take you on. Bring it, Karai!

Karai: With pleasure. Yuki, just watch.

Glaceon: Right.

Vaporeon (while Leo and Karai are fighting): So, Yuki right? Tell me about yourself.

Glaceon: Sure. If this will pass the time. My favorite color is icy blue. Favorite food is anything sweet yet cold at the same time. Favorite movie genre is anything that has to do with horror, Sci-fi, and a hit of comedy mix with romance. Favorite dessert is a strawberry shortcake. Favorite flower is the blue rose. Favorite Show genre is comedy and heartbreak. Favorite drink is hot tea with honey. Um, do you want to continue or...?

Vaporeon: No! (clears throat) I mean, no. That should be enough for now.

Glaceon: Okay. But I didn't get your name.

Vaporeon: Undertow's my name!

Glaceon: Undertow? Such a strange name.

Vaporeon: I know! It's really weird for a name but that's what Leo had given me.

Glaceon: Right... Anyway, the battle's over. Karai wins.

Vaporeon: Huh?! No way!

Karai: That was fun. You're a worthy opponent, Leonardo.

Leo: Right. You too.

Nightmare: Now we better get going.

Karai: Okay. Hope we could do this again some time.

Leo: Agree. Bye.

Karai: Goodbye.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Thalia: What are you doing?!

Bentley: In your information, me and Donnie are trying to pinpoint Snakeweed's hideout! It has to be somewhere in New York! But we don't know which one exactly!

Thalia: Oh~! Now I see! You're pinning the point on the location!

Mikey: (laughing) Good one!

Thalia: Wha?! I'm just lighting up the mood.

Jolteon: (laughing) You're so good at jokes!

Thalia: (chuckles) Thanks.

Leo: Hey, guys. What's up?

Raph: We're not telling you anything.

Flareon: Yeah! Mind your own business, okay?!

Vaporeon: Hmph! Typical Pyro, typical Raph. So stubborn...

Angela: (breathes in and out) Leonardo, could I talk to you alone?

Leo: Sure. We were going to watch Space Heroes anyway.

Angela: Veronica, you can lead for now. I'll be there in a few.

Veronica: You sure?!

Angela: Yes.

Veronica: Okay. Just checking.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela (after everyone had left): Leo, talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind.

Leo: (sighs) You see, I have made every other decision and I'm tired of it! Those guys have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under and all they do is complain.

Vaporeon: Is it too much to ask for a simple "Thank you"?

Angela: I see... (imitates Splinter) Of course it is! Leadership is not about being appreciated, it is about responsibility. It doesn't matter that the burden is heavy, it matters that you carry it.

Leo: That was a good Splinter impression.

Angela: Thanks. I'm able to imitate voices from deep male's to high-pitched. It depends on the person. It's also useful to trick the enemy into thinking you're really that person. (chuckles)

Leo: Cool. But you're the leader. Do you ever feel under appreciated?

Angela: Sometimes. But my sisters always tells me that I'm the best one they got. (imitates Raph) And I believe a certain red-masked turtle needs you!

Vaporeon: Right!

Cindy: Right!

Leo: Huh?! Cindy?!

Cindy: I decided to stay here! I was too tired! But now I'm ready!

Leo: Then let's go!

Angela: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Ritsu..._

Chloe: (sleeping then hears knocking) Hm? (gets out of bed) Ritsu? (opens window) What are you doing here? You're gonna get caught if my brother or anyone else sees you.

Ritsu: I know. But I just want to know how's your arm.

Chloe: It's doing much better now. It doesn't hurt.

Ritsu: That's good. Nice pj's. You got these?

Chloe: Shut up! Jeez!

Ritsu: (chuckles) Okay, I won't ask.

Chloe: Hmph!

Ritsu: Don't give me that look. (smirks) Okay then. Anywho, do you know what Shredder's up to?

Chloe: Not yet but I would really want some sleep. Please just let me. Please?

Riolu: Let's go...

Ritsu: All right. See ya. (leaves)

Chloe: Thanks. (goes back to sleep)

 _Leo..._

Angela: Hm... Where did they went? I'm trying my hardest to get their scent.

Vaporeon: Keep trying! They can't get that far!

Angela: Don't rush me.

Karai: Oh, looks like you have come back.

Leo: Karai.

Vaporeon: Yuki. Where's Nightmare?

Karai: Back home. Wanna have a rematch?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: Wait, you know these two?

Karai: We had just met.

Cindy: (growling softly)

Karai: Aw~. What a cute little kitty. I always wanted a pet.

Cindy: Nya?

Karai: Come here.

Cindy: Sorry but I'm not nobody's pet!

Karai: Too bad. You're so adorable.

Vaporeon: Can you focus on the fight?!

Angela: Actually, I'll take care of her myself.

Karai: That's fine. Yuki, use Ice Beam.

Glaceon: Right! Ice Beam!

Angela: (starts dancing to stop Ice Beam)

Karai and Glaceon: What?!

Angela: I'm able to control the ice. So the cold doesn't bother me at all.

Karai: Impressive. So your clan must be able to control the elements. But let's talk later and fight.

Angela: I agree. Let's begin, shall we? Leonardo, help me out on this. Candy, stand back.

Leo: Right.

Cindy: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo, Undertow, and Angela starts fighting with Karai and Yuki.

Vaporeon: Hydro Pump!

Glaceon: Icy Wind! Iron Tail!

Vaporeon: (dodges) Headbutt!

Glaceon: Light Screen! Scratch!

Vaporeon: (grunts) You're good...

Angela: (punches)

Karai: (blocks and slashes)

Leo: (blocks) You're really good.

Karai: Thanks. You're good as well.

Leo: Well, I am good so thanks for the compliment.

Suddenly, Karai's phone begins to ring.

Karai: Now?! I'm sorry, I have to get this real quick. (picks up) Hello? Oh, it's you. What do you want? I'm kinda busy over here. Come back for the meeting? Oh yeah, with the Shredder. I know, but can't this wait? (sighs) Fine, I'm coming. See ya. Bye. (hangs up) Terribly sorry but that was my step-brother, Kyle. He needs me back home. Leo, I want you to meet me and Yuki at the Byerly Building at Midnight. And bring the cat with you.

Leo: Um, all right?

Glaceon: Good. We'll see you there. (leaves with Karai)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: I don't trust her.

Cindy: Me either! I don't think you should (turns around) go? Leo? Undertow?

Angela: They left. Great.

Not sure what to do, Leo and Undertow goes to April's apartment.

April (hugging Squirtle): (sleeping)

Pokemon: (sleeping)

[KNOCKING ON WINDOW]

Rockruff (in dog bed): Hm? (walks to window) Leo? Undertow? (opens window) What are you doing here? (yawning) Do you know what time is it?

Leo: Sorry, Rocky. But I need April's advice.

Rockruff: Advice? Well, April's sleeping right now so...

Vaporeon: Wake her up then! We don't have forever!

Rockruff: (yawning) Okay. (shakes April) April... April... Wake up...

April: (groaning) Huh? (wakes up) Leo? Undertow?

Leo: Sorry about this but we need advice.

Vaporeon: And fast!

April: Okay. Start talking.

Leo: You see, we met this girl name Karai andher Glaceon name Yuki.

April: And...?

Vaporeon: And they're from the Foot Clan.

April: (slaps Leo and Undertow) The Foot Clan?! They're from the Foot Clan?! You can't be serious!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: We are. And now they want to meet us at the Byerly Building at midnight. I don't know why but there has to be a reason. I'm unsure if we should go or not. So that's why I'm asking you for some advice. What's your opinion on this?

April: If they're from the Foot Clan, I believe you shouldn't go! It could be a trap! Or worse!

Vaporeon: But what if it isn't?!

Rockruff: Either way, you shouldn't see them! They could set you up to do something evil!

Leo: Maybe. But I'm gonna go anyway. Just in case. (leaves with Undertow)

April: They're gonna be in trouble. I could sense it.

Vulpix: Should we follow them? Maybe they could in danger!

April: I think but I know Leo and Undertow could take care of themselves. But I'm just worry this Karai and Yuki will make them do something they'll regret. I'll have someone else to spy on Leo and I know who I could make the call.

Squirtle: And that is...?

[RINGING]

Oktokki: (picks up) Yeoboseyo? {Translation: Hello?} Hey, April. Need anything? (listening) Oh. Naega chamjo... {Translation: I see...} Okay, I'll do it. So where? Byerly Building? Got it. Annyeong. {Translation: Bye.} (hangs up) Murakami-san, I have to do something real quick! I'll be right back!

Murakami: Okay, Tokki. Be careful.

Oktokki: I will! (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Murray: That must be where Snakeweed's hiding!

Tiffany: Shh... Don't say it out loud. We can't let him know we're here.

Murray: Sorry...

Maia: Stop. We're here.

Venus: Poison Ivy, don't do this! Turning normies into plant monsters is unacceptable!

Name: Venus McFlytrap

Daughter of the Plant Monster

Favorite Food: Fresh Water and Sunshine

Favorite Activity: I like hiking, camping and convincing other monsters how important it is to be caretakers of the world that we live in

Killer Style: Bright, loud and in your face. The brightest flowers get the most attention, and I'm no shrinking violet when it comes to wanting monsters to look my way

Pet: A Venus flytrap called Chwlian. He's got a really snappy personality

Pet Peeve: Monsters who trash the environment

Monster Quirk: Right, I'm passionate about protecting the world we live in, and I don't want it trashed-that's not ny flaw-but sometimes I accidentally-on-purpose use my pollens to persuasion to get monsters to volunteer for my cause

Personal Monstra: I protect! I do my part to take care of the earth so it will continue to gloom and bloom for our future monster scaritage

Friends: Lagoona Blue, Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps, Catty Noir, Frankie Stein, Toralei, Rochelle Goyle

Poison: Don't worry, little plant. These people will all be my loyal subjects. Once I do that, I'll turn New York into my garden and nobody will stop me. Not even Batman. (laughing evilly)

Everyone: (gasps) Plant monsters?

 _Foot HQ..._

Kyle: There you are! You know you can't be late for father's meeting! I have told you that over and over again. Do I have to repeat myself again?

 _wiki/Oruku_Kyle for picture_

 **Name: Kyle Oroku**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 6'8**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Family: Oroku Saki (Father), Karai (Adoptive Sister)**

 **Likes: Sight-seeing, Winning fights**

 **Dislikes: The Hamato Clan, Most mutants**

 **Hobbies: Training**

 **Affiliation: Foot Clan**

 **Enemies: The Turtles, Casey, April, Serena**

 **Weapon: Tanto Blade, Shuriken**

 **Skills: Ninja Assassin**

 **Personality: Loyal to his father, Rarely disobeys, Trickster, Acts like the boss when the Shredder isn't around**

Karai: Shut up, brother. I already know. Just leave me alone.

Kyle: Hmph. Whatever.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shredder: Karai, for some odd reason, you seem to be sparing the enemy's life.

Malamar: Care to explain?

Karai: I wasn't doing that. The only reason is to make him cower in fear. I have to admit. He is quite a worthy opponent and I believe that I should at least make him imitated by me.

Kyle: Ha! Likely story! You should dispatch Leonardo the next time you see him!

Toxicroak: And make him suffer!

Toxicroak is a dark blue and teal, bipedal Pokémon resembling a poison dart frog. Its head bears a gently-upward curling spike which seems to be a part of the skull. Its eyes are bright yellow, sinister and intimidating, with a small snake-like pupil. Its mouth gives an appearance of a mouth-guard, with its red upper lip curling upward at the ends in a very intimidating manner. Underneath its chin is a bulbous red vocal sac, which is smaller on a female Toxicroak. It has three fingers and one large red claw on the back of each hand. These claws on the backs of their hands can channel poison. Its forearms have two black rings encircling them. Its legs are muscular and seem to be adapted for speedy attacks. It has three toes on its feet, with a red middle toe on each foot, and a sharp spike which juts out of its heels. Underneath the pelvic area are two white horizontal lines. Thick black lines run down the sides of its body and surrounding its limbs, making them seem as if the limbs are detachable. The black lines go up into its face and surround the eyes before meeting in the middle of its snout, just above the upper lip. By croaking, Toxicroak churns the poison stored in the poison sac on their throat for more potency. Toxicroak gives off poison with stings, though it can poison when touched. It can be cruel and fearsome, or it can be quite laid-back, relaxing on rocks and in marshes, studying the views around it. Toxicroak lives in moist areas around bodies of water.

Shredder: Kyle!

Kyle: My apologies, father. But you know what has to be done.

Shredder: Yes, I know... Daughter, destroy Leonardo immediately.

Karai: (breathes in and out) Yes, father. (looks at Kyle angerly)

Kyle: (chuckles slightly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Raph's Group..._

Thalia: They're gonna turn people into plant monsters? This is so _leafless_!

Aello: Shut up. You're gonna get us caught.

Thalia: Sorry.

Kito: Now this has become dangerous.

Veronica: Okay, here's the plan. First, we're gonna cut those pods to get to these people in need. Then we have to...

Raph: Let's just go already!

Veronica: But...

Flareon: But nothing!

They were able to set a few of the people free but then Snakeweed attacks them.

Veronica: Snakeweed?!

Poison: (laughing evilly) So you have figure out, eh?

Venus: Leave those poor creatures alone, Poison Ivy!

Poison: This is gonna be fun. Snakeweed, attack them. They'll be perfect for my collection.

Snakeweed: With pleasure! (charges)

Raph: Here it comes!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Veronica: (starts dancing to create flames) What's wrong? Can't handle the heat?! (dodges)

Poison: You fox! I won't allow you to burn my beautiful plant!

Thalia: Well maybe you shouldn't turn people into plant monsters! (throws Throwing Stars)

Poison: (blocks with vines) Shut up and mind your business! Snakeweed, attack these annoying pests! Make sure they all suffer!

Snakeweed: Right! (charges)

Maia: (slashes) Raph, what should we do?! Raph?

Raph: Uh...

Veronica: Uh-oh. The burden of the leader has gotten into him.

Sandro: At a time like this?

Flareon: Um... Just aim for the head!

Tiffany: The head?!

Flareon: Yeah! Head! (dodges) Flamethrower!

Merope: (throws Throwing Stars) If you say so...

Veronica: (punches Snakeweed)

Poison: That's it! You have done it now!

Maria: Huh?

Poison: Vines, grab them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Maria: Guys, get out of here! (gets knocked unconscious)

Everyone: Gloria!

Venus: (gasps)

Poison: Hmph. That's all. And they left. How pathetic.

Maria changes back to her Human Form.

Poison: I see... You can disguise yourself as a human. Interesting. I believe I should bring you to the Shredder. He'll be quite interested in your potential. (gets grabbed by vines) What?!

Flora: You have gone long enough. (uses healing magic on Maria) Are you okay?

Flora is the Fairy of Nature. She has tan skin tone, straight long honey brown knee-length hair with long blonde bangs and green eyes. She draws her strength from Earth, flowers, wood, plants and trees. Flora is a brave, kind and sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life. She is intelligent, sweet, loyal and does not believe in hurting others or the environment. Flora is the wisest, passive and thoughtful of the Winx, and she is always the first to ask how anyone is feeling. She can be very shy and lack self-confidence but, with the help of Helia and her friends, she always can find the strength to do things the others can't. She is fond of plants and nature and her room consequently resembles a greenhouse. She comes from Lynphea, the planet of nature where everybody is relaxed, calmed and peaceful. Her pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip. In the 3rd season, it is revealed that Flora has a younger sister named Miele (Rose in the 4kids version). Her magical pet is Coco, a pink cat. Aisha is her best friend. Her bonded selkie is Desiree, the gatekeeper of Lynphea. In "The Spill", Flora sees Sky trying to give Bloom the pendant of Eraklyon. Later, her Selkie, Desiree finds it, and gives it to Flora, who returns it to Sky. Her Fairy Animal is Amarok the Magiwolf. She is Helia's official girlfriend. Her hobbies are gardening and making magical or even the healing potions. Flora is a balanced fairy in terms of her respective strengths and weaknesses. She loves butterflies and her best friends, and her signature colors are light pink, fuchsia, magenta and green. She is voiced by Alejandra Reynoso in the Nickelodeon dub, Kerry Williams in the 4Kids dub, and Eileen Stevens in the currently DuArt Film and Video version.

Maria: Hm? I'm alright. Thank you. (sets Venus free)

Venus: I'm free!

Flora: Now let's go.

Together: Right!

Poison: Let go! Snakeweed! (Snakeweed sets her free) Thank you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Maria: There you are!

Raph: Maria?

Maria: (smiles) And I have two guests. This is Venus McFlytrap and Flora.

Venus: Groovy to meet you.

Flora: Nice to meet you.

Raph: Yeah... (sighs)

Angela: (imitates Leo) Seems you have finally understand how much I feel as leader.

Raph: Leo?

Angela: No. Just me.

Mikey: That was a good Leo impression! Do me! Do me!

Angela: (imitates Mikey) Sure thing, dude! Booyakasha!

Jolteon: That's definitely how Mikey would say!

Mikey: Aw yeah! That's awesome!

Angela: Thanks.

Flareon: So where _is_ Leo and Undertow?!

Donnie got a text from April.

Donnie: April texted me. APRIL TEXTED ME! THIS IS THE- I mean, well, you know, very nice of her to text me.

Espeon: What does it say, Romeo?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: It says that Leo and Undertow are heading to the Byerly Building.

Maria: Byerly Building? Where's that?

Raph: Guess we should go there.

Angela: (imitates Splinter) Right. Now go and find your brother, my sons.

Flareon: Stop that, Angie!

Angela: (chuckles) Sorry. I can't help myself.

Raph: (sighs) Let's just go already.

 _Leo..._

Leo: Karai?

Vaporeon: Yuki?

Karai: You actually show up. I didn't expect that.

Leo: Look, what do you want us to do?

Glaceon: Are you always tired of being the good guy?

Vaporeon: Huh?

Karai: You see, in there is a sword that belong to a legendary swordsman. You should take that sword. You deserve a fine sword. What do you think?

Leo: Sorry but we won't do it.

Glaceon: But are you tired of being so responsible?

Vaporeon: Of course not!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Karai: Well, I'm taking it whether you like it or not.

Leo: We won't allow you to do it.

Glaceon: You're no fun. Honestly. Icy Wind!

Vaporeon: Leo!

Leo: (grunts) So... cold...

Karai: What's wrong? Can't handle the cold?

Leo: (growling softly)

Together: (chuckling)

Karai: You're adorable. Stupid but adorable.

Leo: Me? Adorable?

Karai: Of course. But since you're not going to steal it, (flips Leo over) we'll just do it ourselves. And there's nothing you could possibly do to stop us.

Oktokki: Oh really?! I'll do that for you! (attacks)

Together: Tokki?

Karai: Aw~. What a cute little bunny. You'll be perfect for a pet.

Oktokki: Chaghan ae?! {Translation: Pet?!} Sorry but I'm no pet to anybody!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Glaceon: Ice Beam!

Oktokki: Huh?!

Flareon: Flame Wheel!

Glaceon: What? My Ice Beam...

Raph: What's going on here?!

Cindy: Yeah! What's going on?!

Leo: Raph, Pyro, we can explain!

Snakeweed appears there as well (having managed to follow Raph with the pod that he attached to him earlier) The two Turtle brothers are instantaneously attacked and pinned down.

Vaporeon: Leo!

Flareon: Raph!

Poison: (laughing evilly) That's right! Suffer!

Vaporeon: Let them go!

Flareon: Or else!

Oktokki and Cindy: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Glaceon: We need to help them!

Karai: But...

Glaceon: I know they're the enemy but I'm not leaving!

Leo: Please! Help!

Karai: Fine. I'll do it.

Glaceon: Glad to hear that.

Vaporeon: Iron Tail!

Flareon: Bite!

Together: (grunts)

Flareon: Flamethrower!

Poison: (protects Snakeweed with vines) Nice try. (attacks Pyro)

Flareon: (screams and faints)

Raph: Pyro!

Vaporeon: Pyro! (growling)

Glaceon: Ice Beam! Aurora Beam!

Poison: (protects Snakeweed with vines then attacks Yuki)

Glaceon: Huh? (screams)

Karai: Yuki! (growling) (charges and slashes)

Poison: (kicks Karai) Nice try. (attacks Oktokki and Cindy)

Together: (screams)

Poison: And now, you're next.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vaporeon: (shaking)

Poison: Just give up! You won't win!

Vaporeon: I-I...

Leo: Undertow! Don't listen to her! You can do it!

Vaporeon: But...

Leo: No buts! Look, I know how you feel! We have been through so much! Through the good times and the bad times! But remember why we're the leaders!

Vaporeon: Because we can handle the pressure. Poison Ivy! You... let... them... go~! (starts glowing)

Everyone: Huh?!

Others: Huh?!

Mikey: What's that glow?!

Vaporeon: Mega Vaporeon!

 _pin/475059460670303174/ for picture_

Leo: Undertow?

Suddenly, a Keystone appears on Leo's left hand like a bracelet and a Mega Stone (Vaporeonite) appears around Undertow's neck like a necklace.

Leo: What's this?

Snakeweed: (attacks)

Vaporeon: HYDRO PUMP~!

Undertow releases a powerful Hydro Pump that stumbles Snakeweed, causing him to let go of Leo and Raph, accidentally touching wires, and gets electrocuted.

Vaporeon: (panting)

Poison: Impossible! (gets knocked out)

Maria: And that's what you get.

But before they could say anything, both Leo and Undertow passed out. Undertow was back to normal.

Everyone: Leo! Undertow!

Raph: They passed out!

Angela: Take them to the lair!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Vaporeon: (wakes up) Where am I?

Flareon: At the lair, stupid.

Vaporeon: Lair?

Jolteon: Yeah! What happen?! We saw a glow then a massive Hydro Pump!

Vaporeon: That? Hm... I can't remember anything for some reason.

Espeon: Can't remember anything? Strange but what's even stranger is that Mega Stone around your neck.

Vaporeon: What Mega Stone?

Flareon: That one! Look down, idiot!

Vaporeon: (looks down) Oh! There is! How did it get there? And also, where's Leo?

Jolteon: Resting! You both passed out!

Vaporeon: Oh.

Espeon: Yeah... Hm... I need to do some research on the matter. In the meantime, you should get some rest, okay?

Vaporeon: Right. (sleeps)

 _Streets..._

Angelina: (panting) I lost them... for now. Whew.

 _wiki/Angelina_Kuriju for picture_

 **Name: Angelina Kuriju**

 **Species: Turtle**

 **Age: 15 (physically) 2 (temporal)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Eye Color: Emerald Green**

 **Nicknames: Angie**

 **Aliases: TMNT**

 **Home: Turtle Lair**

 **Family: The Hamato Family**

 **Birth: March 13th**

 **Likes:** **Pizza, fighting, reading comic books, doing experiments with Donnie, training, cooking, doing pranks with Mikey**

 **Dislikes: being bored or lonely, cockroaches, being pranked or scared, sushi, called 'hot-head'**

 **Hobbies: training, cooking, reading, doing experiments**

 **Occupation:** **Vigilante**

 **Affiliation: TMNT**

 **Love Interest: Raphael**

 **Friends: Hamato Clan, Slash, a few other mutants**

 **Enemies: Kraang and Shredder/Foot Clan**

 **Weapon: Katana**

 **Skills: Ninjutsu**

 **Other: Angie, shorter vision of Angelina, is a Short-tempered, funny, sometimes serious, smart, easy to talk and stubborn mutant turtle. She can speak English, Spanish, Japanese, and the Kraang Language. She was called Turtle-01-Project-A. Has the DNA of the four turtles Leo(20%),Raph(50%),Donnie and Mikey(each 15%). She has bandage under her knee and elbow-pads because she was scars with pretty hurts much. She can also use all weapons but preferred the katana.**

 **Favorite Color(s): Blue and Red**

Angelina walks through the streets.

Angelina: (thinking) Why are these humans afraid of me? I won't harm them. But the Kraang are still going to go after me. I have to make myself hidden so they won't be able to find me. But where exactly...?


	15. Chapter 15: DNA Project

Season 1 Episode 15: DNA Project

Karai, Kyle, Nightmare, and a squad of her Foot soldiers are jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the vast city.

Kyle: All right, men. Stay alert. The Turtles or their friends could be here somewhere so report to us when you spot them.

Foot Ninjas: Yes, sir!

Nightmare: Hm?

Angelina: (panting while running)

Kraang: Stop running, Turtle-01-Project-A.

Angelina: I won't let you take me again! I don't want to be with you!

Kraang 2: Get her.

Nightmare: Um, guys? There's a mutant here. But not the Turtles. It's someone else. A female turtle.

Karai: Female? But there should be all male. Well, except for the White Camilla Clan but I know there were four males.

Kyle: I see her too. She's running from those robots. Freaky.

Glaceon: Then follow her. Maybe it could lead us to the Turtles.

Together: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angelina: A dead-end? Really?!

Kraang: Turtle-01-Project-A, you have nowhere to run or hide. Now come with Kraang or suffer the consequences.

Angelina: Never! (picks up metal pipe and attacks) I won't never come with you! I refuse!

Kraang 2: Then suffer the wrath of Kraang. (shoots)

Angelina: (gasps)

But then, Leo blocks the shot.

Angelina: Huh?

Leo: Think you could hurt a lady? Think again.

Kraang 3: The ones known as the Turtles have arrived. Kraang, attack the ones known as the Turtles.

Vaporeon: Team, attack!

Nightmare: There they are.

Kyle: And seems they have backup.

Aello: (slashes Kraang-droid) That's right, brain. Run away!

Karai: Whoa. There's some kind of aliens in those suits. So that's what Jaeger said. He did said he had escaped from the Kraang. I think I know what they look like now.

Kyle: Right. Impressive.

At that moment, Leo and Undertow happens to look up, and he spots Karai and Yuki. They then bravely defeats all of the remaining Kraang, under the notion that they can possibly impress her; even slightly.

Toxicroak: What is he doing?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Glaceon: I believe they're trying to impress us.

Karai: And it's already starting to work on me. (chuckles) He may be a turtle but an adorable one at that.

Kyle: You can't be serious. Are you falling for the enemy?

Karai: Of course not. Don't be stupid.

Kyle: If you say so...

Angelina: Thanks. I never thought I'll never escaped.

Maia: No problem. We're just glad you're safe.

Kathleen (playful smirk on her face): Leo-senpai, I know what you were doing.

Leo: Huh? What?

Kathleen: (whispering to Leo) You were trying to impress that girl. I can tell by scent.

Leo: No I wasn't.

Kathleen: (whispering) But you were. I bet you're in love, right?

Leo: Shut up. I don't love her.

Kathleen: Don't worry, loverboy. (chuckles) Your secret is safe with me.

Leo: Whatever...

Mikey: What's Kat talking about?

Raph: Not sure but there's something going on. I'm sure of it.

Flareon: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _At Shredder's Lab..._

Cherevil: Is it done yet?

Nui: Yeah, is it?

Baxter: It's nearly completed. Just be patient.

Chloe: (yawning) What's going on?

Junko: Just watching Baxter finishing his invention for Xever.

Chloe: Oh. That.

Baxter: You're still mad that he's a mutant fish?

Chloe: Hell yeah I am! I want him back!

Baxter: Don't worry. That's why I'm creating this so Xever is able to breathe, walk, fight and do many other things on land.

Zorua: Oh~!

Cherevil: Can we test it now?

Baxter: Yes. Dr. Eggman?

Dr. Eggman: With pleasure! (hooks it onto Xever) Done!

Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?, ロボトニック Robotonikku) is a fictional video game character and the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, created by Sega. His original character designer was Naoto Ohshima, who originally created him as one of many character designs for the company's new mascot. After the creation of Sonic the Hedgehog, Ohshima choose to use his previous egg-shaped character to create the antagonist of the 1991 video game, Sonic the Hedgehog, as well making him become the archenemy of the series' titular main character. In main line of video games, Dr. Eggman is a rotund mad scientist who plans to conquer the world in order to build his own Eggman Empire. While he has gone through several major and minor appearance changes throughout the series, his in-game designs retain several basic characteristics, such as his egg-shaped body, red-black-yellow clothing, pince-nez sunglasses, and large mustache. Eggman possesses ability of creating machines and robots (including wide variety of Badniks), as notably in early games, he has served as a recurring boss in almost every level for piloting one of his created vehicles. Dr. Eggman has appeared in almost every Sonic the Hedgehog video game since his first appearance in the 1991 title Sonic the Hedgehog and is also a prominent character in other media, including comics, novels, animated TV series and an original video animation. Dr. Eggman has also been well received by critics and fans alike, while remaining as one of the most popular and recognizable villains in gaming. Eggman is described as being a certifiable genius with an IQ of 300.[15] His fondness for machines has also made him a renowned authority on robotics.[16] Ultimately, his goal is to conquer the world and create his ultimate "utopia", the Eggman Empire (alternatively known as the Robotnik Empire, Eggmanland, Robotnikland, or Robotropolis).[17] He selfishly never gives up on this matter, and does not care for others' opinions.[15][18] He considers those who would interrupt his plans a prime threat.[17] His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side.[19][18] Although Sonic has always ruined his evil plans, Eggman begrudgingly holds a secret respect for his determination.[20][15]

Baxter: Let's begin!

However, it was quickly malfunction.

Dogpound: This is just too hilarious! (laughing)

Machamp: Yeah! (laughing)

Shredder: Baxter~! If you don't fix this suit quickly enough, I will remove _your_ legs! You got that?!

Baxter: Yes, sir! Sorry, sir! I'll do that immediately!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Karai: Father! We had saw the Kraang! The ones that Jaeger had talked about!

Kyle: We had witnessed the Turtles fighting them while protecting a female turtle.

Jaeger: Most likely an escapee. But I believe they're trying to gather all prisoners that have escaped to Earth. Shredder, we must do something about this.

Malamar: I'm sorry but no can do. We don't have time for some investigation on these "Kraang." Remember, we need to get rid of Splinter and Tsubaki.

Nightmare: But...

Shredder: No buts! Remember your one and true mission!

Trio: Yes, father... (leaves room)

Kyle: Now what?

Toxicroak: They won't listen to us.

Nightmare: I know. I believe we should ask those Turtles more about the Kraang.

Kyle: But we can't do that.

Karai: Trust me. We won't get caught.

Toxicroak: We should.

Kyle: Fine. Whatever.

Karai: Good to hear that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back at the Lair..._

Donnie: So your name is Angelina?

Angelina: Correct. Thanks for letting me stay here for the meantime.

Yuki: No problem. There's plenty of room for everyone.

Angelina: Right.

 _Leo and Raph..._

Raph: So what was that? Obviously you're trying to impress that girl.

Leo: Listen, Raph. I was just showing her how formidable me and Undertow are. That's all. We weren't trying to impress or anything like that. Honest.

Flareon: But they can't be trusted! They're with the Foot Clan!

Raph: Definitely untrustworthy!

Vaporeon: And what about Chloe?!

Flareon: She's cool. But other then Chloe, they are not meant to be trusted!

Leo: But they should!

Raph: Shouldn't!

Vaporeon: Should!

Flareon: Shouldn't!

Together: Should!

Together: Shouldn't!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Oktokki: Jungji! Museun il inya?! {Translation: Stop! What's going on here?!}

Everyone: Nothing! (Raph and Pyro angerily leaves)

Oktokki: Amugeosdo? {Translation: Nothing.} You sure?

Leo: (sighs) Guess I should tell you. (sits down) You see, we have met this human girl name Karai and her Glaceon name Yuki.

Vaporeon: They're really good fighters. You should see them in action! But anyway, we believe they have somewhat of a good side and that we believe they could trusted. However, Raph and Pyro says that because they're with the Foot Clan, they should never be trusted!

Leo: And we think they can. What's your opinion, Tokki?

Oktokki: Ah... Now I see... Well, if you want my opinion, you should go and talk to them. But no fighting though. Just a friendly conversation. Al-assda? {Translation: Got it?}

Leo: Got it. Thanks.

Oktokki: Munje eobs-eo! {Translation: No problem!}

 _Living Room..._

Leona: And... done.

Mikey: Hm? What are you doing?

April: This? Well...

An-D: Dhis is a prujec' for school! All we ha'e to do is sen' some DNA for dhis place called...

Mikoto: The World Wide Genome Project so we can know where our ancestors come from! Awesome, right?!

Mikey and Jolteon: DNA?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: DNA? You know, a complex system that every single life form has?

Espeon: They're still not getting it.

Mikoto: Guess I should explain this one. It'll be very simple.

Mikey: Okay. Explain away!

Mikoto: Right!

An-D: (sighs in admiration) Miko's so cool and smart...

Shiny Rockruff: An-D?

April: (chuckles) Looks like someone has a little crush.

Venus: (chuckles) (sighs) I wish I was back in Monster High. Then I'll be able to meet all of my ghouls and monsters and no normies. Well, except for Jackel but you know what I mean.

Rockruff: We know! (barks happily)

Venus: Right. (chuckles)

Maria: I don't know about this...

Leona: Why? Is there something wrong?

Maria: I'm just uncomfortable having my DNA tested.

Stella: Don't worry! It's gonna be fine! There's no way it could turn bad, am I right?! Huh?! Huh?!

Cream: (looks confused)

Felistar: Doesn't seem so.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angelina: What is high school?

Mutsumi: It's a type of school that typically comprises grades 9 through 12, attended after primary school or middle school.

Angelina: I see... Cool!

Beauty: It is.

 _The Next Night..._

Leo: Karai? Yuki? I'm glad to see you.

Kyle: So you must be that Leonardo and Undertow, correct? I'm Kyle, Karai's adoptive step-brother and this is my Pokemon, Toxicroak.

Toxicroak: (bows)

Leo: Nice to meet you. So what are you doing here?

Nightmare: You see, a friend of ours have told us about the Kraang. But we want to learn more.

Vaporeon: Sorry but we can't really tell you anything about the Kraang. But there's one thing we _can_ say and that is to stay as far away from those aliens as possible.

Glaceon: Are you sure you don't want to tell us? We were just curious about them.

Leo: Sorry but you have to stay away from the Kraang. They're too dangerous.

Kyle: I see. Well, do we have to fight you into giving us some information? (takes out swords halfway)

Karai: Wait, Kyle. I don't think they want to fight. Aw... You're adorable. Stupid but adorable.

He's briefly caught off guard by this statement of her's, but quickly recovers.

Vaporeon: Look, we think you have somewhat of a good side to you. We believe you're trying to get yourself out of the Foot Clan, right?

Kyle: Shut up! They weren't going to do that!

Karai: Calm, Kyle. Let him talk.

Leo: (sighs) We have to leave but remember this, you need to stay away from my brothers or we'll go after you. Understood?

Karai: Understood. Promise. (watches Leo and Undertow leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _At April's school during the following day..._

Ms. Campbell: Hello, my name is Ms. Campbell from the World Wide Genome Project and I'm here to receive you the DNA test results.

April: Hm?

Ms. Campbell: (repeats)

Mikoto: Is something wrong?

Ms. Campbell: (repeats again)

Mutsumi: Is something wrong with her? She keeps repeating.

Oshawott: And that voice... Sound so... robotic.

Moris: Okay, Ms. Campbell. We should get to class.

Rarity: Right, darling! To class we must go!

Ms. Campbell: (grabs April and repeats in a slow deep voice)

Everyone: (shrieks)

Rockruff: Bite!

Ms. Campbell: (lets go)

April: Run~!

Everyone: (running)

Ms. Campbell: Come back here!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Moris: Darn, these doors are locked.

Mutsumi: Which door isn't lock?!

Leona: (opens door) Over here! Hurry!

They rush to the door and went inside. This one is one of the classrooms.

Leona: (quickly locks door) Is everyone okay?

April: We're fine. Thanks.

Leona: No problem. We have been hiding here for a few minutes before you show up.

Mutsumi: What was with Ms. Campbell?! She was acting all strange and attack us suddenly!

Rockruff: Something's definitely up! We need to call everyone!

April: Right!

Mikoto: No! What if someone sees them?! We should take care of this ourselves!

Maria: But...

Snowpard: No buts! We'll be fine!

Mikoto: After all, we're gonna be kunoichis and ninjas! This could be our first mission! Think of it as a training session.

April: If you say so...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Miara: (walks in) Hello? Anybody here? Hm. Guess I'm a little bit earlier then I expected. It's completely empty here. (hears something) What was that? Someone in here?

 _art/TMNT-OC-The-Wolf-565529519 for picture_

 **Full Name: Miara Lee**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: She has average-length raven hair. Her eyes are dark brown, which sometimes make them look like black. She is slightly chubby, even though she won't admit it, but it isn't obvious. She is at least 5 ft tall (It depends on the situation if she likes her height or not).**

 **Personality: She is shy for as long as she can remember, especially when meeting new people. But she knows when to be confident. She always looks at the bright side to avoid feeling down, but everyone has secrets. She is actually facing depression due to problems at school. But she has never considered cutting, because of her friends' protectiveness towards her. She is always sarcastic, due to her "Tsundere" personality. And she doesn't really enjoy being teased, so tell a joke to avoid going to the hospital, she'll calm down. And if she doesn't get mad at people all of a sudden, she could be in love. She's not the type of person to brag, heck, she even hates compliments. She accepts compliments, but she never actually liked them, because she knows there will always be someone better than her. And she is usually honest, but she lies when she needs to. She is extremely loyal to her friends, so the moment she is betrayed, she would feel hurt and even shut everyone out.**

 **Extra Info:**

 **She is Karai's cousin in a way, because her (biological) mother is somehow related to Tang Shen, but she doesn't know it yet.**

 **She lost her left foot in a fight when she and the turtles were trying to save Leo after Karai kidnapped him. Karai's the one who caused it, but it was an accident. Knowing that she is the step-daughter of her 'aunt', she felt extremely guilty about it. But Mia shrugged it off and said 'It's fine'. Donnie made a robotic foot for her.**

 **She was forced to join the Foot at one time, but she was saved by the turtles after a while. But she still spies on the Foot and keeps the uniform because she honestly likes it.**

 **She actually had a crush on Leo once, but soon got over it for an unknown reason. They are now close friends though, because she can relate to him easily.**

Lupoon: Look. An old woman. Maybe she's one of the teachers here. Let's ask her!

 _art/The-Big-Bad-Wolf-Fakemon-272027357 for picture_

 **#059**

 **Lupoon**

 **Big Bad Wolf Fakemon**

 **Type: Normal, Dark**

 **Dex Entry:**

 **LUPOONS normally can be encountered near remoted footpaths. There they wait till Trainers come around so they come out of the woodwork and frighten them with their big claws and teeth.**

 **Lupred - Moon Stone - Lupoon**

Miara: Right. Hello? Um, I'm Miara Lee and this is my Pokemon, Lupoon. We're starting here today so we need someone to show us around. Um, miss? Miss?

Lupoon: (growling)

Miara: What's wrong?

Ms. Campbell: (repeats in slow deep voice)

Miara: (shrieks) Lupoon, use Shadow Ball!

Lupoon: Shadow Ball!

Ms. Campbell: (blocks)

Miara: Run! (runs away)

Lupoon: What's with her?!

Miara: I don't know! We need to hide!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lupoon: Locked. Locked. Locked. Is there a door that isn't locked?

Miara: My first day and this had already become crazy. What should I do?

Maria: There's someone here. (waves arm) Hey you! Follow us! To the gym!

Ivysaur: Just hurry before she sees you!

Together: Right! (follows April's group)

 _Gymnasium..._

Ryuko: Guys? What are you doing here?

Rarity: We can explain later! For now, there's a crazy old lady chasing after us!

Uzu: Crazy old lady? What are you talking about?

Uzu Sanageyama (猿投山 渦 Sanageyama Uzu?) is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He regulates the athletic clubs at Honnōji Academy, including the boxing and tennis clubs. Uzu is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He also wears matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front. After having his eyes sewn shut, Uzu started wearing a long green bandanna with two stars from temple to temple and two white marks where his eyes should be, which often humorously spread open or squint closed accordingly. After receiving the Blade Regalia , he started using a golden bandanna, and after Blade Regalia was destroyed and he joined Nudist Beach, he started wearing a black bandanna. When his eyes were restored after gaining his Supreme War Regalia, he wore his bandanna around his forehead instead of his eyes. At the start of the series, Uzu is rather laid back and cocky, possessing absolute confidence in his abilities, always eager to test himself against worthy opponents. However, this changed after his humiliating defeat by Ryūko Matoi. Humbled by the loss, he goes to great lengths to redeem himself afterwards, losing his laid back demeanor and gaining new found conviction and determination.

Purugly: Basically, it's going after us! We don't know why but it seems to be some kind of robot!

Purugly is a rotund gray and white feline Pokémon with a crescent-shaped head. Its ears are pointed and tipped purple. It has whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. The frilly portion of its spiraling tail is forked, but it usually keeps it clasped around its waist. Despite appearing very sluggish, Purugly will not be reluctant to attack if angered and can be quite fast. Purugly attempts to make itself look larger and more intimidating by cinching its waist with its forked tail. It barges into the nests of other Pokémon and frighten them off so Purugly can claim the nest as its own. It can be found in both urban areas and heavily wooded forests.

Applejack: Really?! I need to see this!

Applejack is an orange, blonde-haired earth pony based on the "G1" toy of the same name.[28] She is characterized as a "farm gal" who sports a cowboy hat and lasso, and speaks with a Southern accent.[29] She works as an apple farmer at the Sweet Apple Acres orchard in Ponyville, using her great physical strength to "buck" apples out of trees. She lives with her grandmother Granny Smith, older brother Big McIntosh, younger sister Apple Bloom, and pet collie Winona; according to Faust, Applejack's parents are deceased.[30] Applejack is honest, reliable, and the most "down-to-earth" of the Mane Six.[29] She also has a stubborn streak, with several episodes focusing on her taking up some sort of "herculean task".[31] Author Begin says that her apple-themed cutie mark "not only represents her name, but also is a symbol of the down-home simplicity found in a classic and common fruit."[32]

Fluttershy: Don't. It's dangerous.

Bunnelby: Too dangerous!

Ryuko: Uh-huh. We have to deal with crazy shit everyday. Also, are you new?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Miara: Yes. My name is Miara Lee.

Lupoon: And I'm her Pokemon Lupoon!

April: Nice to meet you. But let's save the introductions later. We need to find a way to get rid of her.

Mikoto: (gasps) I have an idea~! And here's how it goes. So you better listen.

 _Few Minutes Later..._

Ms. Campbell enters the gymnasium.

Snowpard: Now!

Everyone: (pulls rope)

Herdier: It works!

Herdier is a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail. This hard, thick fur serves to protect Herdier from attacks. It has four short legs, with three-toed paws. Each paw has a dark blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. Herdier is very loyal, and it will help its Trainer raise other Pokémon. It has helped Trainers since long ago.

Applejack: But not for long!

Moris: Let's go. Before she gets herself free.

Everyone: Right!

Miara: Is this school always like this?

Rockruff: Not really!

Lupoon: I see.

Fluttershy: Now where should we go?!

Mikoto: I know! The Chemistry Room! It's on the second floor! If we could get there, we could... (bumps into someone)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chanel: Um, what are you doing running to?

 _art/Defying-the-Queen-452601709 for picture_

 **Name: Chanel**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Student, Cheerleader**

 **Personality: Mean-spirited, Rude, Cruel, Drama Queen, Believes she's better then anyone, "Queen Bee" of Roosevelt High School**

Mikoto: Oh. It's just you, Chanel. We were just heading to the Chemistry Room.

Coco: Why?

 _art/Plan-Bee-452606197 for picture_

 **Name: Coco**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Student, Cheerleader**

 **Personality: Dumb, Airheaded, Dreamer, Happy-go-lucky**

Vera: Yeah. Explain.

 _art/Plan-Bee-452606197 for picture_

 **Name: Vera**

 **Age: 14**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Occupation: Student, Cheerleader**

 **Personality: Mean-spirited, Cruel, Rude, Follows Chanel around**

Ryuko: We don't have time to explain! (hears banging) We need to leave!

[CLASH]

Chanel: Whoa. Okay, you ask for this! Grace, come on out and use Hydro Pump!

Milotic: Milotic! Hydro Pump!

Milotic is an aquatic, serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body. It has red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there are long, hair-like fins above its eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. These eyebrows extend to almost half of Milotic's body length, and will be longer on the female than the male. On top of its relatively small head is a straight spike. Running down either side of its neck are three black dots, similar to gills. Its lower body is a patterning of blue and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. The tail consists of four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centers. Each of the tail fins overlaps the next slightly, causing it to resemble a fan. While it has not been depicted, Milotic's scales are said to change color depending on the viewing angle. Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all Pokémon. When there are fights going on, it has the power to calm angry feelings and end arguments by releasing a wave of energy. In addition, it can move by floating in the air as shown in the anime. It lives at the bottom of large lakes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Hydro Pump soaked Ms. Campbell and she short-circuited.

Chanel: Hmph! That should do the trick. Happy now?!

Purugly: Whoa! I was right about the robot part!

Uzu: What's that doing here in school?!

Larvitar: I don't know but it's really strange!

Larvitar is a small, green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin. It has a blunt spike on top of its head, a short, rounded snout, and triangular, black markings below and on the upper corners of its red eyes. Red scales cover its diamond-shaped belly, and there are several small holes in its body. Its short arms lack fingers, while its feet have a single toenail each. It has a tail with a conical center surrounded by a ring of plate-like scales, causing it to resemble a tunnel-boring machine. Larvitar is born deep underground, far from its parent. It grows by consuming soil, and will enter its pupal stage upon eating an entire mountain's worth of earth. Larvitar usually lives in mountains, hills, and caves.

Mutsumi: We should take it to the Computer Room instead.

Mikoto: Good idea! To the Computer Room!

Miara: Where's that?

Rainbow Dash: On the second floor! Follow us!

Rainbow Dash is a sky blue[13] pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and tail who is based on Faust's "G1" Firefly toy,[14] and shares her name with the "G3" earth pony. She is an "act first and ask questions later" pegasus obsessed with speed and adventure.[13] Her goal at the series' beginning is to join her heroes, the elite Wonderbolts aerobatic team,[15] which is accomplished in the season six episode "Newbie Dash" after she impresses them with her multiple heroic feats across the first five seasons. Apart from helping other pegasi manage the weather around Ponyville, she spends her time practicing flight maneuvers such as the "Sonic Rainboom", a rainbow-hued sonic boom; it is shown in the episode "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" that Rainbow Dash's first Sonic Rainboom as a child produced not only her own cutie mark, but also the rest of the Mane Six's marks. She lives with a propeller-fitted pet tortoise named Tank in a floating condominium of clouds called the Cloudominium,[16] which is sparingly seen in the show because she "doesn't sit still for very long," according to director Jim Miller.[13] Faust struggled to find a suitable aspect for Rainbow Dash's Element of Harmony, seeing the character as "self-absorbed and rather irresponsible." She eventually settled on "loyalty" because it "brought out [Rainbow Dash's] positive traits."[8]

Miara: Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Computer Room..._

Mystery: Okay, okay, let me get this straight. This isn't Ms. Campbell and she's in fact a robot?

 _wiki/Mystery_Greens for picture_

 **Name: Mystery Greens**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 13**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'3"**

 **Weight: 110Ibs**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eye Color: Blackish Red that turns into Red the closer it gets to the pupil**

 **Nickname: Mystie**

 **Aliases: Turtles, April O'Neil, Splinter, in short, HEROES**

 **Home: Pennsylvania**

 **Family: Kenneth Greens (Older Brother)**

 **Birth: January 29, 2000**

 **Hobbies: Reading, Training, Protecting bullied children, Making fun of bullies (including Raph), Drawing, Imagine, Travel**

 **Love Interest: Raphael**

 **Friends: Turtles, April O'Neil, Splinter, Clara Johnson, Oliver Sanders, Jason Brown**

 **Enemies: Aldrich Richardson, Aldrich's posse, Villains (of course)**

 **Weapon: Kama**

April: Exactly.

Edd: Intriguing. This is impossible.

Leona: What should we do about it?

Clara: In my opinion, you need to run some tests!

 **Mystery's first friend when she trasferred to her school. They're pretty close, like sisters. Clara teached her some fortune telling, describing every dream Mystery tell her.**

Jason: I agree. Who even build Ms. Campbell?

 **Mystery's former crush. She only got over him when Clara and Jason go out on a date, she's a little jealous at first, but she's happy that Clara finally found the guy for her. They became close friends after that.**

Oliver: That's what I want to know!

 **Mystery's lab partner who always blows stuff up. She finds Oliver interesting after Oliver showed his smartness the first day they met on Chemistry class. She notices that everytime she smiles at Oliver, he would hide his face, but she never thought of it as a sign that Oliver liked her more than a friend. She soon figured out that Oliver is also a Trekker.**

Chanel: Who cares?! It could be any genius who could build robots!

Mikoto: I think this is the work of the Kraang!

Everyone: Kraang?!

Snowpard: It has to! The Kraang are capable of building Ms. Campbell! Heck, they have millions of human suits! This wouldn't be a surprise if they're behind this!

Mikoto: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Coco: What are they?

April: Aliens.

Maria: I believe the Kraang must've already hacked into the World Wide Genome Project network. So this means this school project is a setup so the Kraang could steal some DNA for some kind of experiment.

Vera: That's insane!

Hoka: It is but we need to do something about this.

Hōka Inumuta (犬牟田 宝火 Inumuta Hōka?) is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He is in charge of Honnōji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing information via his laptop. He is also in charge of analysis of the Goku Uniforms research in the Sewing Club. Inumuta has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue. A hacker and genius, Inumuta cares more for his data than anything else, even willing to lose his position in the Student Council and become a no-star in order to keep the data he collected in his fight against Ryūko Matoi, and is very protective of his laptop. He is extremely sarcastic, often making jabs at people simply because he can. As Mako Mankanshoku unfortunately found out, Inumuta is extremely protective of this data and in turn, his laptop, with any actions that can cause potential damage resulting in him losing his cool and going into a comically portrayed rage, as shown when he threatened to kill Mako when she incidentally tripped and fell with her head against his computer. He is shown to be a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, capable of unleashing a single strike that was precise enough and at the same time, powerful enough to completely disable a student that had been turned into a rampaging monster by a prototype Five-Star Goku Uniform, a kind of opponent which, for all intents and purposes would have been stronger than him; however, it was a prototype. However Inumuta lacks any true combat skills besides this and easily is the weakest in terms of actual strength among the Elite Four, mainly relying on his optical camouflage to perform sneak attacks.

April: I believe we need their help.

Mikoto: We don't.

April: We do. I'm calling. (calls Donnie)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Donnie: Mikey~! Sparky~! Come back!

Mikey: (laughing) Dr. Pranken-stein strikes again!

Galileo: (laughing) That's funny!

[RINGING]

Donnie: Huh? It's April! (quickly picks up) Hey, April! What's up?! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! I see. You need us? Sure thing, April! We're on our way! Bye! (hangs up) Guys, April needs us!

Leo: Okay, team! Let's go!

 _Lotus Clan..._

Stella R.: Messy, messy, messy. Done!

Melany: Great job, Stella. It looks great.

Stella R.: Thanks. The whole house must be kept clean. No mud whatsoever.

Melany: Right.

Lady Sapphire: (meditating)

[RINGING]

Angela: It's the phone ringing. (stands up and picks up) Moshi-moshi? Hey, Mutsumi. What's going on? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I see. Need us? Sure, we're coming. Bye. (hangs up) Mutsumi needs us.

Tiffany: While we're training?!

Lady Sapphire: It must be an emergency. Girls, you must go.

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Mr. Murakami's Shop..._

Kito: Hello, welcome to 24/7.

Oktokki: Here you go! (delivering food)

Mr. Murakami: Quite busy today.

Oktokki: It is... So busy...

[RINGING]

Oktokki: I get it! (picks up) Yeoboseyo! Naega jumun-i geollil su issseubnida?! {Translation: Hello! May I take your order?!} Hey, Miko! Amugeosdo pil-yohae?! {Translation: Need anything?!} Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Oh my. Jeogiissneun Kitoga pil-yohae? {Translation: Need me and Kito over there?} Now? Well, we're kinda busy right now but we'll help you tonight. Sounds fine by you? Okay. See ya tonight. Bye. (hangs up) Kito, we're going out tonight!

Kito: Okay. Sounds like the plan.

 _White Camilla Clan..._

Ritsu: (practicing dance moves) Rio, what do you think about that?

Riolu: Nice but I believe you should put some work on the arm movements.

Ritsu: Arm movement? Well, guess that needs some work as well. Thanks, Rio.

Riolu: No problem!

Maia: Ritsu! April needs us at Roosevelt High School!

Ritsu: Now?!

Aello: Yes now!

Riolu: Okay! Let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Roosevelt High School..._

Chanel: Nice necklace, O'Neil.

April: Thanks. Donnie had given me this.

Coco: That's so sweet of him! He must be a sweetheart.

April: He is.

Coco: Tell me more about him.

April: Well, he's into inventing and building stuff. He's always in his lab inventing something. He's always there for me even if I don't want him to. He's sweet, kind, caring, thoughtful, smart, and he always listen to my problems.

Coco: Oh my~. He sounds so genuine. If I was you, I would have ask him to be my boyfriend.

April: Boyfriend?!

Rockruff: Boyfriend?!

Coco: Definitely! He sounds so romantic! I want to see what he looks like!

April: Well...

Coco: Hm...?

Donnie: April! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

April (getting hugged by Donnie): There you are, Donnie! I'm fine, I'm fine! Please don't worry so much.

Coco: That's Donnie?! My, he's a hunk! Now I have seen everything!

Chanel: Me too!

Diana: And what's wrong with mutants?! Obviously you didn't realize that out of everyone, I'm the beautiful!

Chanel: Beautiful?! Have you look into the mirror?! You're a disgusting mutant!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: Now you listen here! Don't you dare call my sister disgusting! She's family and that goes to my other sisters! If you dare talk bad about them, it's like you're talking bad about me!

Chanel: Huh? You're Ritsu! The famous J-Pop Singer!

Ritsu: That's right! Don't you dare say that to my sister!

Chanel: I'm sorry!

Diana: Serves you right.

Ky: Cool, a robot!

Tiffany: Hm... Must be a Kraang-droid.

Bronte: Kraang-droid? I didn't know they can build female droids.

Ayre: Me either. So far, we only meet male droids. And those two.

Leo: And I bet they already hacked into their network.

Leona: That's what Maria said!

Vaporeon: Okay, everyone, you should head to the lair in the sewers. You'll be safer there.

Chanel: Sewers?! No way! I'm not ruining my complexion!

Raph: I don't give a damn about your looks! You're going there whether you like it or not! Got it?

Chanel: Got it. Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikoto: No way! We're helping you!

Leo: It's too dangerous. You'll get yourself killed.

Snowpard: But we want to! Please!

Mikoto: Please~! Actually, I had been building some weapons at my house! I'll show you!

Leo: Fine. Let's go to your house.

Mikoto: Yes!

 _Mikoto's House..._

Mikoto: Okay, this is it.

Snowpard: And here's the bedroom.

Mikey: Awesome...

Mikoto: But wait 'till you see this. (presses button)

Weapons that Mikoto had build appears.

Everyone: Whoa~!

Vera: You must have been busy...

Mikoto: Pretty much. Thanks to the Kraang technology, I was able to build some Kraang-modified weapons in my spare time. Pretty impressive, right?

Coco and Mikey: Awesome~!

An-D: Wow, Miko! You're so smar'!

Mikoto: (chuckling) Why thank you. Now grab a weapon of your choice and let's head out!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Outside of the World Wide Genome Project Building..._

April: This must be the place.

Maria (Alien): Right.

Chloe (Wild Dog): You know, I can't believe you're actually an alien.

Maria: I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know. I was scared.

Mikey: It's okay, Maria! You're still our friend!

Jolteon: Right!

Dominique (Fer Ret): Now let's sneak in.

Everyone: Right!

They were able to sneak inside the building. But what they didn't know is Karai, Glaceon, Kyle, Toxicroak, and Nightmare were following behind them.

Kyle: (whispering) Can't believe I'm actually doing this.

Karai: You'll be fine, stepbrother.

Nightmare: Right. Just as long as we don't get caught.

Toxicroak: If you say so.

Nightmare: I know so...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vaporeon: This is easy.

Flareon: Too easy.

Ritsu: Let's just keep our guard up.

Everyone: Right.

Jolteon: Huh? Look, I found some Pokeballs.

Chanel: Pokeballs? Why would they need Pokeballs?

Coco: Beats me. But it's really weird.

Vera: Agree. Something's up.

Leo: Let's take one and keep going.

Everyone: Okay. (takes Pokeball)

Ritsu: Everyone, hide. Someone's coming.

Everyone: (hides)

Landon: Did you hear something, sis?

London: No, bro! Must have been your imagination!

Landon: Maybe you're right. Just my imagination.

Wild Dog: Who are they?

Angelina: Landon and London.

Kito: So that means the Kraang are the ones who's running the World Wide Genome Project.

Mikoto: And they must have been collecting DNA from plants and animals.

Stella: And they were going to use human DNA for their experiments!

An-D: Dhat's mess up!

Shiny Rockruff: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Molly: Whoa. That's one big machine.

Leslie: It is.

Dennis: This could be our chance.

Claire: Right. (takes some pictures)

Tiffany: I believe we need to delete the DNA from their system.

Melany: That's the plan. Let's do that.

Fer Ret: (attacks)

Glaceon: Icy Wind!

Fer Ret: We have company.

Leo: Karai?!

Karai: Sorry but our curiousity had become stronger then ever.

Kyle: We have no intentions of fighting you. Yet.

Nightmare: We just want to know more about the Kraang.

Leo: But we told you to stay from... (sees Kraang) them?

Mikoto: Darn it! We're surrounded!

Chanel: Let's run!

Raph: Nope, we're going to fight! Leo?!

Leo: Right! (presses Keystone) Undertow, Mega Evolve!

Vaporeon: (Mega evolves) Mega Vaporeon!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Our heroes started to fight against the Kraang while Tiffany was busy deleting all the DNA from their network.

Karai: Should we help? I believe there could be more research done once we bring these to Baxter and the other scientists.

Kyle: Guess we have no choice. I believe I'm doing this. All out of curiousity.

Nightmare: Well, hope our curiousity doesn't kill us.

Toxicroak: Very funny... Poison Jab!

Glaceon: Ice Beam!

Vaporeon and Milotic: Hydro Pump!

Lapras: Aurora Beam!

Flareon: Flame Wheel!

Jolteon: Thunderbolt!

Espeon: Psybeam!

Rockruff and Shiny Rockruff: Stone Edge!

Snowpard: Ice Beam!

Mutz (Bandage) (Coco's Pokemon partner): Bite!

 _art/The-New-Mutz-134911970 for picture_

 **Name: Mutz**

 **The Daft Pokemon**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Height: 2'07"**

 **Weight: 21.3Ibs**

 **Ability: Klutz/Friendly**

 **Evolves into: Barkward**

 **Pokedex Entry:** **Stupid in reality this pokemon makes up for its dim-witted ways with its absolute loyalty to its trainer. It constantly bumps into things and often trips over its own ears.**

 **Friendly is a new ability kind of like Flower Gift, in that it boosts ally's attack and defence when thrown into a double battle**

April: (attacks with Kraang-modified Tessen) This tessen is amazing!

Chanel: The whip is _exactly_ what I need! Now Kraang, bow down to your queen! (attacks with Kraang-modified whip) Bow down, I say!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikoto: How far are you?!

Tiffany: Almost done! It's gonna take awhile!

Angelina: Just keep it up!

Maia: We got your back! (attacks)

Tiffany: Thanks. I'll continue working.

Vera: Huh? Chanel, look out!

Chanel: Wha?!

Milotic: (protects Chanel and grunts)

Chanel: Grace!

Milotic: I'm fine... You?

Chanel: I'm okay! But you're hurt! You're not supposed to protect me!

Milotic: I know but... (grunting)

Chanel: Hey! (gets in front of Milotic) If you dare hurt my Grace, I'll end you! (attacks with Kraang-modified whip) Now you should all stop this attack or I'll punish you!

Moris: As if they would listen to a human...

Chanel: Shut up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Landon: Just give up.

London: We won't allow this.

Chanel: Hmph!

Morrigan: Chanel, get out! You have to leave!

Felicia: It's not worth it!

Chanel: I don't care!

Kraang: (shoots)

Mikoto: Chanel!

Chanel: Huh? Huh?! (grunts)

Everyone: (gasps)

Milotic: Chanel! (growling) That's it! (glowing)

Everyone: Huh?!

Toxicroak: It's evolving?

Suddenly, a Keystone appears on Chanel's ear as an earring and a Mega Stone (Miloticnite) appears on Milotic's head as a headpiece (headband).

Milotic: Mega Milotic!

 _art/Mega-Milotic-492793111 for picture_

Milotic: WHIRLPOOL~!

A massive whirlpool appears and it drown the Kraang. But unfortunately, it short-circuited on the machine.

Tiffany: Uh-oh. It's gonna blow! Everyone, get out!

Everyone: Explode?! (quickly escaped)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fluttershy: Landon, London, come with us. (grabs Landon and London)

[BOOM]

Everyone: (panting)

Leona: Are you all okay?!

Everyone: We're fine!

Coco: Chanel... Grace...

Rarity: They're unconscious but they'll be fine, darling.

Coco: I see...

Houka: I was able to save the Pokeballs.

Stella R.: Perfect! And what about these two?

Angela: They could live with us.

Tiffany: Good idea! Now let's go!

Mikoto: Yeah it's getting late. But at least we were able to get rid of some DNA...

Everyone: Right!

Vera: And this will be our secret.

Coco: Hope to see you again!

Mystery: Yeah! See ya!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Shredder's Lair..._

Beatriz: Chloe, there you are! My, you seem like you have a rough night. What happen?

 _art/Beatriz-Paw-Bradford-TMNT-OC-557935406 for picture_

 **Name: Beatriz (Paw) Margret Bradford**

 **Family:**

 **Chris Bradford (father)**

 **Bailey Matthews (mother)**

 **Harmony/Howl Hamato (future daughter)**

 **Michelangelo Hamato (future husband)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Personality:**

 **Most of the time, Paw tries to keep a positive outlook on life. But if something tragic were to happen or she lost someone close to her, she may go into a sort of state of depression (which I've drawn a few times). She may be intelligent, but can act like quite a dimwit at times. Although, when needed, she uses her smarts to her advantage. Paw is very loyal to her friends. The closer you get to her, the more she opens up and becomes more comfortable with you. She doesn't like to fight, but if needed, she goes bad***.**

 **Love interest: Michelangelo Hamato**

 **Likes: food, pizza, having fun, challenging herself with physical or mental training, snow, Mikey**

 **Dislikes: getting wet, embarrassment, Shredder, make-up**

 **Height: 5' 0"**

Chloe: Nothing. It's just some dirt. No biggie.

Karai: Baxter, use this. (throws suit) It could be useful.

Baxter: I see... Well, I should test these out.

Glaceon: Right. You could do that.

Jaeger: That's from the Kraang. How did you retrieve it?

Nightmare: Just by luck. No worries.

Jaeger: Uh-huh...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nui: Who cares?! This suit is cute!

Junko: And it could be in great use!

Dr. Eggman: Yes. Great use... (laughing evilly)

Nui: (chuckling)


	16. Carnivore Pulverizer and Murray

Season 1 Episode 16: The Carnivore Pulverizer and Murray

Kraang: Kraang had failed to locate the power cell.

Kraang 2: Don't fail. Kraang must find the location of the power cell that the ones known as the Turtles have. Keep looking.

Kraang: Yes, Kraang.

 _Donnie..._

Mikoto: Thanks for letting me help you, Don.

Donnie: No problem. I need some extra help.

Espeon: Yup. From me and our new Pokemon friend, Magnezone!

Magnezone: Of course. You have saved me so now we're even.

Magnezone is the result of Magneton leveling up in the presence of a special magnetic field. The evolution is done on a molecular level, but despite this, scientists have failed at attempts to force it. Magnezone's body is wide and circular, similar to a disc or saucer, with a thin edge circling the diameter of its body. Its main eye is in the center, containing a large, red pupil. On each side of its body, it has a ball shaped addition, with each side containing an eye, horseshoe magnet, and Phillips head screw. On top of its head is a tall, thin, yellow rod, closely resembling an antenna, which it uses for certain attacks. Behind its body is a third horseshoe magnet, positioned like a tail. Magnezone is a seemingly-mechanical, genderless creature, but it has emotions, a way of reproducing, and the need for nourishment. With its magnets, it has the ability to control anti-gravity and float through the air at will. As seen in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Phantom Thief Pokémon 7, Magnezone's anti-gravity is strong enough to carry humans with ease. Magnezone is rarely seen in the wild, but as seen in the anime, Magnezone can be very aggressive and territorial. However, it will rarely attack unless provoked. Magnezone is said to be one of the best defensive Pokémon yet.

Espeon: Right! Now for the finishing touch. (puts power cell inside) There! It's done!

Vaporeon: What's done?!

Flareon: Tell us!

Espeon: Well, this is for our newest invention! We will present to you...! (reveals) The battle van! Our new set of wheels for travelling at far distances and fighting crime!

Everyone: Whoa~!

Mikey: I know! We'll call it the Shellraiser!

Leo: That seems to fit.

Vaporeon: Agree.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Leo, you take the wheel.

Raph: What?! No fair!

Mikey: Why can't we drive?!

Espeon: Because we don't want to destroy stuff with it, now do we?!

Jolteon: You got a point there...

Yuki: Let's take it for a spin already.

Galileo: Yeah! I wanna go! I wanna go!

Donnie: Fine... Let's go.

 _Lotus Clan..._

[SPARKS FLYING]

Kathleen: Foxxy-kun, what's Tiffy-chan doing?!

Veronica: Beats me. Could you give me some music I could dance to?

Kathleen: Sure thing~desune! (starts playing DJ)

Veronica: Woo-wee~! Love this song! (starts dancing Hip-Hop)

Kathleen: Yeah it is~desu! (chuckling)

Tiffany: Done! Girls, I will like you to see my latest creation!

Angela: Creation?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tiffany: I present to you...! (reveals) The Flaming Rose! Our new set of wheels for travelling far distances and kicking some major butt (snaps fingers) in a flash!

Veronica: Awesome, Lassy!

Tiffany: Thanks. Now who wants to take this on a test run?

Veronica: I'll do it!

Tiffany: Okay, Veronica! Here's the keys! Now let's go!

Everyone: Right!

 _Turtles..._

Flareon: (looking out of window) This is awesome~, Don!

Jolteon: (looking out of window) You really outdo yourself!

Espeon: (looking out of window) Why thank you. We and Miko had been working on this for days! It's cool right?!

Vaporeon: (looking out of window) Definitely! With the Shellraiser, we can get to anyplace in New York and nobody won't even know who drives this!

Espeon: Exactly! That's the whole purpose! As long as we're in here, they won't be exposed by any humans. In short, nobody will know their existence.

Jolteon: Cool! And the breeze is just right! (sighs in relaxation)

Espeon: Well at least someone's enjoying it...

Flareon: Me too... (sighs in relaxation)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _K-9 Kunoichis..._

Kathleen: (looking out of window) Woo~! This is awesome~!

Veronica: Kat, get inside before someone's sees you!

Kathleen: Sorry! (gets inside)

Angela: It has everything we need.

Veronica: You're so awesome, Tiff!

Tiffany: Thanks. Now once we do some tests, we'll head back home.

Angela: (wearing observation goggles) Right! (saws a flash) Huh?

Kathleen: What's wrong?

Angela: I saw something. But it was too fast for me to get a clear good look.

Tiffany: Really?

Angela: Yeah.

Tiffany: Strange... Too strange... But it can't be nothing, right?

Angela: I believe so but let's keep driving.

Veronica: Right! Got it! (keeps driving)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Turtles..._

Espeon: Huh?! Leo, stop the van!

Leo: (stops) What's wrong?!

Timothy: Hey! You must be the superheroes the Turtles! Me and Murray are your biggest fans!

Timothy was the teenaged fan of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who operated as a ersatz superhero under the name "The Pulverizer". After a mutagen mishap, he became the entity known as "Mutagen Man". As a human, he is an overweight teenager In a Turtle costume. He wore a rubber green suit with a yellow stomach area, with lines in it that resemble the turtle's. He also wore a red bandana similar to Raphael's. As a mutant, he is a transparent blob monster with his brain and other organs floating around inside of him. When consuming mutagen, yellow, blobby hands and legs sprout from the openings of his canister. Both arms and his right leg have silver, spiked wrist bands. Overly-excitable, clumsy and a big dreamer, The Pulverizer doesn't seem that bright or fit to be a ninja or crime-fighter. He's determined to be a superhero, but his lack of patience, poor physical shape and naive worldview makes him more of a hindrance than anything else. The Pulverizer is overall oblivious to the ways of the ninja and is easily defeated by almost every opponent he faces, yet he stays optimistic in the faith that he is a great warrior. In "The Pulverizer Returns", he was working alongside The Foot Clan, however, it is implied that they too thought he was worthless - and that they only intended to use him for an experiment. Ultimately, believing that the highly dangerous, painful and unpredictable mutagen would transform him into a mutant superhero, despite the explicit warnings from Donatello, proved to be his undoing. After the trauma of his mutation, he became even less intelligent than he already was and his demeanor devolved into becoming more feral and aggressive. However, he did momentarily seem to possess enough presence of mind to comprehend what happened to him after seeing his reflection, and could apparently recognize his own name. After being contained, he seemed pretty mindless. In Mutagen Man Unleashed, he regains a small amount of intelligence, Donatello referring to him as a "Barely Sentient Glob of Intestinal Goo". After he grew some limbs from drinking mutagen, he became quite deranged and out of touch from reality. He also gains speech from the speaker Donnie built for him. Whether out of loneliness or the mutagen's effect, Donnie's talks (or rants) about April made him see a kindred spirit in April. He apparently blames the Turtles for what happened to him, and saw that April was the closest thing he could have to as a friend. As the Pulverizer, he was an incredibly bad fighter, and the Foot Clan only found him useful for being a distraction of enemies. As Mutagen Man he gained a lot more powers, including super strength (actually able to take on the Turtles in a fight), regenerative powers (able to regrow a severed hand a few moments after it was cut off) as well as acid leaking out of holes in his palms and fingers (the acid also shot out like blood after his hand was cut off). It is shown that he can use his mouth and "throat" like a tentacle outside of the glass cabin carrying his organs, able to eat and swallow mutagen, as well as lifting an opponent in battle. However, contrasting his new gained super powers, his mutation also resulting in him suffering from a serious weakness: his addiction to mutagen, in order to maintain the use of his limbs, otherwise they shrivel up and weaken greatly. Because of this, Donatello realized a way to defeat Mutagen Man - by using a certain chemical reaction in a mutagen canister, he successfully caused the mutant to freeze up entirely after ingesting it.

Leo: Fans?

Emolga: Of course! Don't be stupid!

Emolga is a white, rodent-like Pokémon resembling a flying squirrel. It has black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. It can create electricity on its electric sacs located on its cheeks and store electricity inside its membranes. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It has yellow winglike flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. It can use these flaps to glide from tree to tree, and it can discharge electricity while gliding. Its feet are white and fairly small and its black tail is in a jagged shape.

Donnie: But how did you know about us?

Timothy: Well I, the Pulverizer, and my trusted partner, the Black Lightning, saw you and your friends fight that guy in the robot suit near my apartment! Crazy huh?!

Vaporeon: Oh that...

Flareon: I remember.

Jolteon: Me too.

Timothy: Ever since then, I want to be a hero like you!

Vaporeon: That's flattering but...

Vinny: Well, well, well.

Vittoria: Purple Dragons...

Timothy: Purple Dragons?!

Vinny: Looks like we have some company.

Leo: Alright, team. We have some dragons to beat.

Everyone: Right!

Donnie: Gali, stay inside. We'll handle this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fong: Crap, it's that turtle that threaten me! Look, we didn't do anything wrong about the girl, man! We haven't been near her or touch her!

Donnie: Uh-huh. But let's focus on this battle.

Timothy: (hides) Aloaa, we need to transform.

Aloaa: Got it. Let's do this.

 _art/THEO-m-a-605039137 for picture_

 **Kwami Name: Aloaa**

 **Personality:**

 **This Kwami puts himself up as one of those cool, fierce characters. Unfortunately, he can be gullible, immature, all that. Despite that, he's a good fellow to the end.**

Timothy: Aloaa, time to transform! (transforms) The Carnivore Pulverizer! (roars)

Vinny: What was that?

Timothy (Carnivore Pulverizer): I am the Carnivore Pulverizer! And I'm here to help you defeat these Purple Dragons! (smirks)

Vaporeon: Well let's start!

Vinny: Attack, you idiots! (attacks)

They started to fight against the Purple Dragons.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Kimberly: (panting) I got away this time. Whew... This house would be a perfect hiding spot. Right, Sprout?

 _art/TMNT-OC-370725772 for picture_

 **Name: Kimberly Shouta**

 **Nickname: Kim, Kimmy, old bat (by her enemies)**

 **Weapon: Throwing knives**

 **Race: Japanese from her father's side, American on her mother's side.**

 **Species: Human, but mutated into a bat.**

Leafeon: Right. (opens window) Let's go in before someone sees us.

Leafeon is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon. Its body is tan with dark brown paws. It has several green sprouts growing all over it with the longest one on its head, in front of four tan tufts of fur. Leafeon's ears and tail have a leafy appearance. It has brown eyes and a small, brown nose. This Pokémon's cellular structure is similar to plants, which allows it to perform photosynthesis and purify the air around it by sleeping under patches of sunshine. It is a pacifistic Pokémon, preferring not to fight.

Kimberly: Right. (goes inside)

April: (sleeping with Sammy under her arms)

Kimberly: Someone lives here.

Leafeon: Let's get going quietly.

Kimberly: Um, right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _K-9 Kunoichis..._

Angela: (outside) Well, whatever it was, it's gone.

Kathleen: (outside) So strange! Maybe it's a vampire~desune!

Tiffany: (outside) Don't be an idiot, Kat! Vampires don't exist!

Veronica: (outside) Yeah! But if you have vampire bites on your neck, then that means you're going to (creepy voice) turn into one! (laughing maniacally)

Kathleen: (screaming loudly) Don't turn me into a vampire~desune!

Veronica: (laughing hysterically) I was only playing with you! No need to be scared!

Kathleen: That wasn't funny, Scarlette-sama.

Angela: (hears something) Girls, I hear something. Be prepare. It could be the Kraang or the Foot Ninjas.

Trio: Right!

When it appears, it was a female pink turtle with a bionic eye and arm.

Tiffany: A turtle? And it has the bionic eye and arm. That's so cool.

Veronica: (catches pink turtle) But she's badly injured! We need to take it home!

Angela: I agree, Scarlette! Let's head home!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Turtles..._

Vinny: Impossible...

Vittoria: Now would you give up?

Vinny: Fine. But next time, you won't be so lucky. (leaves)

Carnivore Pulverizer: (hides to change back to normal) Did I miss anything?!

Raph: The whole thing about the Carnivore Pulverizer!

Timothy: Oh him?! Well, he's awesome as much as you guys!

Sandro: But it's best that you should leave the crime-fighting to professional. It's way too dangerous for a kid like you to start fighting crime.

Emolga: But we can handle it!

Boshar: I don't think so. Please go home and leave the crime-fighting to us. There are dangerous people like the Foot Clan we're worrying about. So please, it's best that you should go home where it's safe.

Timothy: Okay...

Yuki: Good to hear that. Now let's head back.

Everyone: Right!

Unfortunately, they accidentally bring him back to the lair (because his bandana tails ultimately get caught inside the van's door).

Emolga: Whoa! Is this your lair?! Awesome!

Flareon: Not awesome! We had accidentally took you to the lair! Sensei and Kitsune are not gonna be happy about this! Not at all!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _K-9 Kunoichis..._

?: (groaning and opens eyes) Where am I?

Aphrodite: (bringing tea) You're in our home. (puts down tray) Here, have some tea. It'll make you feel better.

?: Yes, ma'am. (drinks tea) It's good.

Aphrodite: Thank you. It's my speciality.

Landon: Huh? Wait a minute, you're one of the experiments that Kraang was testing!

London: Quinque, wasn't it? Guess you have escaped from Dimension X, eh?

Quinque: Correct. I was able to escape through a portal to Earth. I ended here and was able to evade the Kraang troops. But I was so tired and hungry I wasn't able to keep running. For now, I had to hide from the humans.

 _art/Quinque-Five-648367799 for picture_

 **NAME: Quinque (kin-kAE) or just Five**

 **NICKNAME: Quin**

 **AGE: unknown**

 **HEIGHT: 5' 4"**

 **WEAPON: herself**

 **SKILLS: Quin has increased strength in her right arm, and can blast sonic waves from her palm. Her bionic eye makes it possible for her to quickly analyze situations, as well as take and store pictures, quickly memorize immense amounts of information, and run facial and background checks on individuals in a matter seconds. She is also able to mentally hack into computer bases and access classified information on many data bases.**

 **LIKES: television, observing Donnie in his lab**

 **DISLIKES: ice cream kitty and Avacat-o, Leo [she finds him annoying]**

Stella R.: I see...

Melany: Poor thing...

Lady Sapphire: Well, you may stay with us as long as you need to.

Quinque: You sure? I don't want to be a burden to you.

Aphrodite: Not at all. We have plenty of room here. I'll go ahead and set up your room.

Quinque: Okay. Thank you for your kindness.

Lady Sapphire: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Turtles..._

Timothy: Awesome! This place is so cool!

Emolga: Wish we could have something like this!

Espeon: Don't touch anything, Pulverizer! We don't want you to make this place a wreck!

Timothy: Don't worry. I won't touch anything.

Emolga: Promise you that! Huh? What's that?!

Vaporeon: That? Oh it's from a piece of Kraang technology.

Jolteon: Why you ask that?!

Timothy: I believe those Purple Dragons were trying to steal the same exact tech!

Donnie: It has to be Baxter Stockman. He must have involve in the robbery or serve a role in it.

Leo: Everyone, we'll go out and find Stockman. Donnie, you and Sputnik will have to watch over the Pulverizer and Murray.

Together: What?! No fair!

Raph: Have fun~!

Together: (growling) So unfair! Right, Pulverizer?! Pulverizer?!

Espeon: He's gone!

Donnie: Oh great!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _April..._

Rockruff: Huh? April, do you hear something?

April: (sits up) Yeah. It's coming from the kitchen. Let's check it out.

Vulpix: (shaking in fear) Uh-huh.

April, Rocky, Pixie, and Sammy investigates the noise.

Kimberly: (eating) Mm~... The food here are so good. (eating)

Leafeon: And especially the Pokemon food. Definitely delicious. (chuckles)

April: Hello? Auntie? You up?

Kimberly: Hm?

April: (gasps) A b-b-b-b-bat?! (frozes up)

Kimberly: Don't be afraid. I'm a friendly bat.

April starts having a panic attack.

Rockruff: April! Oh no, not again!

Vulpix: Again?!

Squirtle: Call Donnie!

Kimberly: Donnie?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Donnie..._

Donnie, Sputnik, and Magnezone are doing several improvements for the Shellraiser.

Donnie: Well, at least there some peace and quiet.

Espeon: Definitely. (gives Donnie wretch)

[RINGING]

Espeon: I'll get it! (picks up T-Phone) Hello, this is Sputnik speaking! Hi, Rocky. What's up? Huh? April? Having a panic attack? Because of a giant bat? In your house? That's terrible. You want us to come over there? Okay. Okay. We're on our way. Bye. Bye. (hangs up) Donnie, it's April! She's having a panic attack!

Donnie: Panic attack?! We need to get there now! Magnezone, return! Gali, let's get going! (picks up and runs to April's apartment)

 _April's Apartment..._

Donnie: April!

Rockruff: There you are! Glad you decided to come.

April: (panting rapidly) T-T-There is a b-b-b-bat.

Kimberly: I can explain. Please.

Donnie: (hugs April) Okay, explain.

Leafeon: You see, Kimberly here used to be a human. But one day, when she was taking care of the bats, these aliens known as the Kraang appear and took her mom away. she was able to protect the bats from the green liquid but as the result, she was mutated into a bat. We're actually hiding right now and decided to hide here since it's a perfect place to hide from the people outside.

Rockruff: Oh~ now I see!

Kimberly: Yeah... I didn't mean to scare you. I just need a place to hide.

April: (whimpers)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Leo..._

In the city, the others, the Carnivore Pulverizer, Wild Dog (Chloe), and Fer Ret (Dominique) find Stockman and face off against the mutated Xever Montes, with his robotic legs perfected using reverse-engineered Kraang technology.

Everyone: (laughing)

Cindy: You look absolutely ridiculous!

Wild Dog: Yeah! (laughing)

Jolteon: We should call you Fishface! (laughing)

Mikey: He totally looks like a fishface! (laughing)

Fishface: Shut up! I'll show you what I'm made of! (kicks Mikey)

Flareon: Okay, now this is serious!

Raphael avoids the legs and pins him down, but Fishface delivers a venomous bite.

Houndoom: Good shot, Xever!

Wild Dog: Raph, are you alright?!

Raph: (groaning) I'm okay... (Wild Dog dodges) I'm okay... again... (sighs) I love you.

Wild Dog: He's not fine! I repeat, he's not fine!

Vaporeon: Call Donatello! We need an antidote!

Mikey: I'll get it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Donnie..._

Donnie, April, and Kimberly went back to the lair. Donnie was doing some chemistry.

[RINGING]

Donnie: Hello?

Mikey: Donnie, we need you!

Donnie: What's wrong?

Jolteon: It's Raph! He got poison!

Espeon: Poison?!

Mikey: Yeah! Raph saying I'm the smartest guy he knows!

Donnie: Obviously he's hallucinating. Does he have any nausea?

Jolteon: Nah, he doesn't have... Uh-oh!

Together: Ugh~! Gross~! It's all over us! Wait, you ate our pizza! You lair!

Donnie: I'll be right there with the antidote. Bye. (hangs up) April, I need you to drive!

April: Drive?! Why?

Espeon: Because Raph needs the antidote and we have to make one! Please, April?! Could you drive while we make the antidote for Raph?!

April: Sure thing. As long as I don't be near her. No offense.

Kimberly: None taken. I should come too. I can help you.

Donnie: Fine by me but promise you won't get us into trouble.

Kimberly: Promise. Now let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

When they get closer to the building, they encounter a roadblock.

April: Damn, a roadblock. We need to go to another route.

Espeon: No! Just jump the block!

Rockruff: Jump the block?!

Vulpix: Are you insane?!

Donnie: April, just do it!

April: If you say so...

April then jump the block and crash through the wall. They arrive just after Fishface beats Leo, Undertow, and Mikey and Sparky, and give Raph the antidote, but the lead casing on the power cell is broken and is leaking an energy signature that the Kraang can use to find it.

Wild Dog: Perfect timing! Now we should get going!

Everyone: Right!

Everyone get into the Shellraiser, but are soon detected by the Kraang. Raph, Pyro, Mikey, Sparky and Donnie and Sputnik try their best to fend them off, but they crash into a wall soon after. The turtles fight the Kraang outside.

April: Huh? Crap! Hey, give that back! Rocky, Stone Edge!

Rockruff: Stone Edge!

Kraang: (shoots)

Vulpix: Flamethrower!

Squirtle: Water Gun!

[STATIC SIZZLING]

April: (grabs power cell) Nice one! Now we need to get out of here with this power cell! (runs outside)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wild Dog: April?!

Kraang: Kraang, chase after the girl known as April O'Neil. She has the power cell that the Kraang are searching for.

Donnie: April!

April: (panting)

Kimberly: You won't be going after her! Sprout, Leaf Blade!

Leafeon: Leaf Blade! Blade! (slashes Kraang-droids)

Espeon: Good one, Sprout! But leave this to me and Donnie!

Leafeon: Huh?

Donnie and Sputnik goes after April.

April: Dead-end.

Kraang: Give Kraang the power cell.

April: Never!

Kraang 2: Then you will suffer the consequences. (shoots)

Donnie was able to save April but she drops the power cell.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Carnivore: I better go.

Wild Dog: Me too.

Fer Ret: Me three. Hope we could do this again.

They left.

Mikey: They're so awesome!

Jolteon: Yeah! So cool~!

April: I'm sorry. But they have gotten the power cell.

Donnie: Don't blame yourself. It's my fault that I had you jump the block and crash into the wall. I was being reckless.

Rockruff: Yeah you were. But let's head home! I'm tired!

April: Right. See ya. (goes home)

 _Lair..._

Everyone: Eh?!

Chloe: Yo!

Mikey: What are you doing here?!

Zorua: We were going to hangout with you.

Chloe: But you weren't here so me, the Pulverizer, and Dominique decided to watch some TV until you came back.

Dominique: Sorry if we're intruding.

Donnie: That's okay. But the cell...

Leo: It's going to be okay, Don. We'll get it back somehow.

Donnie: Right. Hope so.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Baxter: I can't believe it works!

Cherevil: Kraang technology are the coolest!

Baxter: Hm... Yeah. And I believe there's more I can do with it.

Cherevil: Right!


	17. Chapter 17: Beccaine Stockman

Season 1 Episode 17: Beccaine Stockman

Beccaine: Dad, what are you doing?

 _wiki/Beccaine_Stockman for picture_

First appeared in season 1, Becca is known as Baxter Stockman's daughter and trained as a Kunoichi. She has fought for The Shredder since her father was forced to work for him, and has battled alongside Karai. Becca fights more commonly with a Katana, but also knows how to use Kamas and a Tessen. Serena can be very shy and timid at times, but if you get to know her, Serena is a kind-hearted chick who loves to help her friends and family. She can get quite emotional over small things, but her friends can always cheer her up. While in battle, Serena is committed and determined. She doesn't like to rest when the ones she cares about are put in danger. To Serena, no amount of love can make up for one betrayal.

 **Name: Beccaine Stockman**

 **Species: Human (former) Mutant Turtle (present)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'0"**

 **Hair: Brown (human) None (mutant)**

 **Eye Color: Dark Green**

 **Nickname(s): Trails (Casey) Sweetheart (Raph)**

 **Home: New York**

 **Family: David (little brother) Ryan (father) Linda (mother)**

 **Birth: June 27th**

 **Likes: Taking care of her friends, Relaxing, Sparing**

 **Dislikes: Worthless fighting, Bullies, Show-offs, Flirts**

 **Hobbies: T** **raining, Chemistry**

 **Occupation: Kunoichi**

 **Affiliation: Foot Clan (former) Ninja Turtles (present)**

 **Love Interest: Raphael**

 **Friends:** **Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Monica, April, Casey, Raph, Splinter**

 **Enemies: Kraang, Shredder, Other Evil Mutants**

 **Weapon(s):** **Katana, Kama, Tessen**

 **Skills: Ninjutsu**

Baxter: Well Becca, I have been thinking. You see, I want to create a mutant turtle. After collecting their DNA, this mutant turtle will have all of their skills that match their skills.

Beccaine: And it'll work?

Cherevil: Of course! Trust us! We know what we're doing!

Beccaine: Uh-huh.

Baxter: Are you going out on patrol?

Beccaine: No, actually. Just a normal night out of town.

Baxter: Okay but be careful!

Beccaine: I will. No worries.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Val: New York sure is big. It has so many things that Vermont doesn't. Cool...

 _art/Tmnt-2012-Oc-Val-Paint-432094158 for picture_

 **Name: Val**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Eye: Yellow**

 **Hair: Raven Black**

 **Skin: Dark Tan**

 **Ears: Pointed**

 **Ethnicity** **: Native American**

 **Species: Werewolf**

 **Home: Vermont (Forest)**

 **Temp. Home: New York**

 **Friends: April and the Turtles**

 **BFF: Mikey**

 **Favorite Food: Steak (Bloody)**

 **Favorite Drink: Water**

 **Activities: Running, Climbing, Jumping, Chasing, and Fetch**

 **Family:**

 **Mom: Lorna**

 **Father: Clawd**

 **Older Brother: Daren**

 **Younger Brothers: 5**

 **Younger Sisters: 5**

 **Pet: Persian Cat (Not named yet)**

 **Clothing:**

 **-Short Light Tan Tank Top**

 **-Turquoise Scarf**

 **-Denim Pants-Ripped and Torn (I love the loose feeling)**

 **-Mountain Boots**

Pansage: Yeah! And the lights are always on! So many people! So many shops to buy and...

Pansage is a simian, green-and-cream Pokémon. It has oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There is a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprout's foliage are three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. If eaten, the leaves in this sprout can alleviate exhaustion. Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansage's lower body is green with small feet, and its long tail is tipped with two leaves. Pansage dwells deep in the forest, where it collects berries to share with its friends.

Val: And food stalls! Hope they have steak! Bloody steak!

Pansage: Val, control your animal urges!

Val: Oh right... Almost forgot about that. (chuckles nervously)

Pansage: Let's see more!

Val: Right! Onward!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beccaine: Thanks. (eating ice cream) Mm~! Chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles... My favorite! And I know you love your honey-flavored ice cream, Bumblebee.

Ribombee: Yup! (eating ice cream) Mm~!

Ribombee is a tiny, insectoid Pokémon with a large head, slightly smaller body, and thin arms and legs. It is covered in fluffy, yellow hair with a white face, hips, and a tuft of hair on its back. It has big eyes with a small, brown square speck in the lower half. Over its eyes a white hairs similar to eyelashes and it has two black antennae. Around its neck is a brown scarf with a needle-like projection on the front. Two wings nearly as large as its body sprout from its back. The wings are clear with three brown loop designs near the base. Its four thin limbs have bulbous hands or feet. Ribombee uses its fluffy hair to hold pollen it collects from flowers. Rain causes its hair to become dirty, so it only visits fields if the weather will remain clear. The pollen and nectar its collects is used to form balls called "Pollen Puffs". Pollen Puffs have a variety of uses. These balls can be used as food, to attack and paralysis or dizziness, or even relieve tiredness with a soothing effect. The Alolan people sell Pollen Puffs as valuable supplements.[1]

Beccaine: (chuckles)

 _Turtles..._

Mikey: Wow, New York sure is busy!

Donnie: Focus, Mikey. We're on patrol in case of crimes we must stop.

Jolteon: We know that! No need to remind us!

Flareon: Huh? There's no way...

Raph: What is it?

Flareon: (points to Beccaine)

Raph: Her? (gasps) (whispers) Becca? Is that really her?

Flareon: There's no mistake about it. I know that brown hair from anywhere. It has to be her.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Who? That girl? What about her?

Raph: Nothing! I was just curious!

Vaporeon: Curious?

Flareon: Yup! Just curiosity! Look, we're gonna look over there. You guys can keep going ahead over there.

Leo: Really?

Raph: Just do it before I punch you.

Vaporeon: If you say so...

They went ahead while Raph and Pyro follows Beccaine and Bumblebee.

 _Beccaine..._

Beccaine: (walking through Central Park) (sighs) Central Park... I love this place. It's the place where I can finally relax without any disruptions whatsoever. Right, Bumblebee?

Ribombee: Right. (smelling flowers)

Beccaine: (chuckles happily) Glad to hear that.

Raph: (walking towards Beccaine cautiously) Becca? Is that really you?

Beccaine: That voice... (looks up)

Raph: It's me, Raph. Remember me, sweetheart?

Beccaine: Raph! (hugs Raph tightly) Oh my goodness, I can't believe it's really you! It's been 10 whole years!

Raph: I know. I'm glad to see you again. You really have grown.

Beccaine: You too! I didn't know you were going to be here!

Raph: Me either! We have a lot of catching up to do.

Beccaine: Agree. (chuckles)

They sat down on a bench and start having a conversation.

Raph: (chuckling) I remember that. We had so much fun.

Beccaine: Yeah... (sighs)

Flareon: Is something wrong?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beccaine: It's just...

Raph: Just what?

Beccaine: Well, you see, I'm in the Foot Clan. But not willingly. I was forced to join because my dad is forced to work for them. I'm a Grade 6 Kunoichi now.

Raph: Forced?!

Beccaine: Please don't be angry. I know your temper issues.

Raph: Shredder's gonna pay for forcing you to join his cause! Don't worry, Becca. I'll do anuthing in my power to get you out.

Beccaine: But Raph, you can't. I'll be fine. Please don't worry so much okay?

Raph: Okay but I need to ask you? Are you willing to help us defeat Shredder?

Beccaine: (nods)

Flareon: Good. And we'll save the butt-whooping for you. Now we better get going. We'll see you later.

Beccaine: Right. Goodbye. (leaves)

Raph: Bye... (thinking) Poor Becca...

 _Lair..._

Splinter: Raphael, Pyro, what seems to be the matter?

Raph: Huh? Oh it's nothing, Sensei.

Ninetales: You sure? You don't look fine to us.

Flareon: We are fine! Please don't worry about us, okay? We need some time for ourselves.

They go to Raph's room.

Leo: Something's going on with Raph. Maybe he needs some talking from me.

Splinter: Don't, my son. It's best that we should leave them alone to clear their mind.

Vaporeon: If you say so...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Foot HQ..._

Baxter: Becca? What's wrong?

Beccaine: Nothing, dad. Honest.

Cherevil: You sure?!

Ribombee: Yeah!

Baxter: Okay. If you say so. (leaves)

Beccaine: Uh-huh. (sighs) Raph... I'm so glad I could see you again. (chuckles) But what would dad think of me having a friend with Raph? I know he won't be happy.

Ribombee: Yeah... I know! You should call him. You have gotten his phone number.

Beccaine: Good idea. Bumblebee, you're a genius.

Ribombee: Of course I am! Call him!

Beccaine: (shushes Bumblebee) Right.

 _Lair..._

Leo: Raph, are you feeling okay?

Donnie: You and Pyro sure are acting strange.

Raph: Strange?! Don't be stupid!

Flareon: Yeah! Don't be stupid!

Vaporeon: But we're worried about you.

Espeon: Just tell us what's wrong.

Raph: We're fine! Just leave us alone!

Flareon: Nothing's going on!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

[RINGING]

Raph: Oh. That must be for me. Give me some privacy, will ya? (picks up) Hello? Hey, sweetheart. How are you? Good? That's good. Me? Oh nothing. Just talking to my annoying brothers. Need anything? Huh? Hangout? Tomorrow night? Will you be busy? Okay, a little. Me too but I'll hangout with you. Okay. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye... Bye. (hangs out)

Everyone: (laughing)

Raph: What?!

Donnie: (laughing) Sweetheart?! I had never heard you say that before!

Mikey: Yeah! (laughing) Hilarious!

Leo: (laughing) Do you have a crush on someone?!

Raph: Shut up! I don't have a crush on nobody!

Espeon: Then who was it on the phone then?! (laughing)

Flareon: Just a random person! You don't know!

Vaporeon: Likely story! Just tell us!

Together: Never! (groans angerily)

Jolteon: Poor Raph... Poor Pyro...

Vaporeon: Something's definitely up with those two. Just who is this mysterious person?

Espeon: Don't know but we need to find out tomorrow night.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _The Next Night..._

Beccaine: Foot Soldiers, separate and search for something valuable.

Foot Soldiers: Yes ma'am. (separates)

Raph: Psst. Becca. Over here.

Beccaine: Raph. (hugs Raph) I knew you would come.

Raph: You know I always keep my promise. (chuckles) So I'm guessing you're on patrol?

Beccaine: Yeah... Sorry you have to see me in this.

Raph: It's alright. So what do you want to do?

Ribombee: Actually, we want to show you something.

Flareon: Show us something?

Beccaine: Follow me.

Raph: Alright. (follows Beccaine)

 _Val..._

Val: (sniffs) I smell something.

Pansage: Like what?

Val: (sniffs) Smells like... (sniffs) croquettes?

Pansage: Croquettes?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mako: Yum! These croquettes are so good!

Mako Mankanshoku (満艦飾 マコ Mankanshoku Mako?) is the best friend of Ryūko Matoi and tritagonist of Kill la Kill. She is a goofy, energetic girl who attends Honnōji Academy. Mako is a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. She is often seen wearing the standard Honnōji Academy No-Star uniform; a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt. At the end of the series, she is shown wearing purple shorts, and pink top with a white undershirt and a purple purse on her "date" with Ryūko. Mako is a hyperactive, carefree and loving girl who seems to cling to anyone she befriends, emphasized by how she becomes inseparable from Ryūko very quickly. She is also quite lazy, as shown in how she goes to sleep as soon as class begins, humorously clashing with her hyperactivity[4]. Mako is quite fearless and has scarcely shown to be intimidated in potentially threatening situations. She also has respect for the authority figures of the school but will voice her opinion about topics such as Ira Gamagōri should wear pajamas in bed instead of being in the nude. If Mako is properly motivated, she is capable of working hard and productively. During her time as president of the Fight Club, she showed a high level of competence and professionalism, as well as the ability to do complex papers and work. Having been poor for her whole life, Mako and her family tend to obsess about wealth. This trait was, at one point, even pushed so far that it caused her to turn against Ryūko temporarily, the latter trying to stop her greed. Like the rest of her family, Mako has an obsessive love for food. In Episode 7, Mako was given a Two-Star Goku Uniform by Satsuki. As her club was the "Fighting Club", the Goku Uniform is designed after a Bancho, and consisted of a black over coat hung over her shoulders. It had two red four-pointed stars to symbolize its rank on her belt. The coat was studded with gold metals around the collar and had red spikes from the shoulders. She also wore a black cap with a golden crescent moon on it. She had red spiked cuffs on her wrists and golden brass knuckles engraved with the word "MAKO". Inside the coat are several golden weapons such as a morning-star and a wrench. She also had a green reed in her mouth. She also wears a pair of Geta, a traditional Japanese footwear. In battle, she uses her Geta shoes to deliver powerful kicks and is able to send her impromptu weapons in a barrage against her opponent. She can use a chain to bind her opponent and slam the opponent around. As a close combat weapon, she uses a golden bat wrapped with bandages with nails stabbed into it. She can fire a high power missile out of that bat, at the cost of the bat shattering. She also uses her bronze knuckles to deliver punches. When punching with her full power, she is capable of making a giant crater in the ground and create a shock-wave that blew One-Star students and even the 3-Star Elite Four away. At the end of Episode 7, Mako gives her uniform to Ryūko, who cuts the uniform into pieces and absorbs the Life Fibers from the uniform into Senketsu. The uniform was rebuilt and powered up following the events of Episode 22 from the remains of destroyed COVERS, and given to Mako to use. Mako is heavily implied to have an abnormal Life Fiber affinity. Out of all the students that wore Two-Star Goku Uniforms through the series, Mako showed the greatest growth in power when wearing one. Additionally, when she was absorbed by a COVERS in Episode 19, the COVER immediately grew into a far larger and more powerful-looking form than its brethren.

Plusle: Yeah! It's just like your mom makes!

Minun: Definitely! (chuckles)

Plusle is cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with red markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored plus sign in the middle of its circular red cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly red. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has red front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a red plus sign on it. Plusle can create sparkly pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current in its palms. It uses these pom-poms to cheer on its teammates, and will cry loudly if they lose. It climbs telephone poles to absorb electricity. It lives in grassy areas.

Minun is cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with blue markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly blue. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has blue front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a blue minus sign. Minun cares more for its teammates than itself, sending off showers of sparks when it cheers for them. When its partner is in trouble, it gives off increasing amounts of sparks. It can create electric pom-poms for cheering. Its electrical current promotes blood circulation and energizes its target. It lives in grassy areas. However, it will hide under the eaves of houses when it rains due to its dislike of water.

Medaka: My, you three are big eaters eh? Guess this is what you're used to, right?

Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか Kurokami Medaka?), the titular character of the series, is the student body president of Hakoniwa Academy, having garnered 98% of the student vote in her first year. Beautiful, well-endowed, and having no reservations in showing off,Ch. 1, 5, 8 she excels in academics, sports, and just about any activity she tries, with seemingly inhuman . 1 At the start of the story, she institutes a suggestion box for various tasks that the students feel would improve the . 1 She originally plans that only she and her dear friend Zenkichi Hitoyoshi run the student council, but as the story progresses, she recruits more people to fill the council positions. She enjoys helping others, and is determined to finish any task handed to her, rewarding herself with a pot of flowers, and hoping that one day she can look outside the council window to see the academy full of . 1 Medaka grew up in a family of five: her father, her 'legal' mother, her older sister, her older brother, and herself. Her biological mother, the mistress of her father, died from a heart attack directly after childbirth and Medaka believed it was because her mother's sole purpose in life was to give birth to her. Because of her abnormal abilities, she quickly matured and was selected to be part of the Flask Project. However, she ran away after being confronted with the realization that life has no meaning. Shortly afterward, she met Zenkichi Hitoyoshi for the first time; when he showed genuine happiness and amazement for her remarkable abilities, he told her that her purpose in life was to make the people around her happy. Thus, Medaka was reborn and the unbreakable bond between Zenkichi and Medaka begun. She despises her older brother but at the same time holds some degree of begrudging respect for him. She looks up to her older sister and loves her deeply. However, she unwittingly feels lonely because of her incredible abilities and the company of others has actually allowed her to restrain the true extent of her power. Medaka and Zenkichi have been friends since they were two years . 1 In middle school, Medaka had a classmate whom she tried to help but failed to do so. Her failure to do so ended in the death of another classmate, Ajimu, and Medaka was emotionally scarred. In hopes of protecting her, Zenkichi vowed to prevent anyone similar from getting close to her again, which Medaka is secretly grateful for. During Zenkichi's fight with Munakata, Medaka confesses her love for Zenkichi to the other Student Council members and breaks down in tears when Zenkichi falls to Munakata. After Medaka was brainwashed, the bond between Medaka and Zenkichi enables him to return her back from her old personality. In more recent events, Medaka has expressed an interest in Zenkichi since he challenged her to a duel (which she has been eagerly waiting). After the new student council election, Medaka confesses that she has fallen for him. Medaka's abnormality, identified as "The End" (完成（ジ エンド） Ji Endo?) by Naze, is her ability to copy and master other people's abnormalities. It is this ability that draws the interest of the Flask Plan, as she appears to be the one person who can achieve the ideal of the "Perfect Person". It has been commented, by herself no less, that only she can hold this ability, because she is a beast, and no human would be able to withstand it. When Oudo tried to steal her abnormality with his "Unreasonable Taxation" abnormality, he stated that it was, "Dark enough to black out the sun". He noticed that his arm appeared to have melted, however this was an illusion and most likely the results of him trying to take an ability too powerful for him to handle. However, her abnormality has proved to be a double-edged sword, as she is unable to stop herself from taking on and enhancing an ability when she experiences it. If she were to copy and perfect a Minus abnormality, it would not serve any positive purpose and would undoubtedly cause her harm. In the Unknown Shiranui arc, after coming back to life, she is called to save the world. Apparently, Fukurou has created a style, Testament User, that activates after he dies. This style draws the moon to the earth. Medaka then left to destroy the moon. According to Zenkichi: "That day, the moon disappeared from our sky. And Medaka-chan never returned.". However, Medaka reappeared during her class's graduation, having survived and gone on several fantastic adventures in space before returning. Medaka then decided to leave school to work for her family's Zaibatsu, but not before defeating the entire school to collect a farewell message. In the final chapter, when the cast meets again in their high school reunion, Medaka. along with the other main characters, has lost all of her abilities with age, but gained the ability to be loved by animals, the only skill she lacked in her youth. Zenkichi challenges Medaka to a final duel. If he wins, she must marry him. Medaka counters this that if SHE wins, HE must marry her. Zenkichi points out the conditions are basically the same but then proceeds to begin the fight.

Mako: Yup! Me, Ryuko-chan, and my family are big eaters! We all eat so much food until we're stuffed like turkey! I know it sounds weird and crazy but that's what I'm used to!

Medaka: I can see that. (chuckling)

Val: Can I have some?

Mako: Sure thing! Have some, have some!

Val: (eats croquettes) Mm~!

Mako: I know right?! I'm Mako Mankanshoku!

Medaka: And Medaka Kurokami. What's your, dear?

Val: I'm Val. This is my Pokemon, Pansage.

Pansage: Pansage!

Val: We came here from Vermont.

Medaka: Vermont?

Val: Yup. Pretty much.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Leo..._

Leo: Raph!

Vaporeon: Pyro!

Donnie: Where are you?!

Espeon: Come out of hiding!

Mikey: Raph! Pyro!

Jolteon: Pyro! Raph! Huh?

Mikey: What?

Jolteon: Look over there if I'm seeing things. But isn't that Raph with a human girl?

Mikey: Oh yeah. It's him alright. Where are they going with her?

Jolteon: Let's follow them.

Mikey: Right. (follows Raph and Pyro)

 _Raph..._

Raph: Is this the place?

Beccaine: That's right. This one is the only way to see the stars more clearer.

Flareon: I can tell! Wow...

Ribombee: So pretty~!

Beccaine: Yeah it is. (lies down) Raph, you should lie down.

Raph: Sure. (lies down)

Beccaine: I go to this spot whenever I have too much on mind.

Raph: That makes the two of us. I'm worried that my brothers and Sensei will find out the secret that I have kept in for 10 whole years. They won't be happy about this.

Beccaine: Yeah... I'm worried about Shredder or my father finding out that I'm friends with you. They'll be angry that I had made friends with the enemy.

Together: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beccaine: (looks at Raph) Guess we have a lot in our minds.

Raph: (looks at Beccaine) Yup. (looks at sky and sighs) But it doesn't matter. Even though you're in the Foot Clan, you're still a good person at heart. That's one thing you still have. A good and kind heart.

Beccaine: (blushes and smiles) Of course. I don't want to change that. Not ever. (holds Raph's hand)

Raph: Huh? (blushes) Um...

Beccaine: Sorry. I just want to hold your hand. Is that okay?

Raph: Y-Yeah, of course. F-F-Fine by me.

Beccaine: (chuckles) You're so adorable when you stutter.

Raph: Shut up! I'm not supposed to be adorable!

Beccaine: Same ol' Raph. (chuckling)

Flareon and Ribombee: (chuckling)

Flareon: Huh? Hm...

Mikey: (whispering) This is adorable...

Jolteon: (whispering) Raph's in love with a human girl. Just like Donnie with April.

Together: (whispering) Aw~... So cute~...

Flareon: Mikey? Sparky? I know you're behind there.

Together: (sits up) Huh?

Mikey: (comes out of hiding) Darn it! How did you know?!

Raph: Mikey~! Sparky~! (stands up) Were you spying on me?!

Jolteon: Maybe!

Mikey: Okay, yes we had! But that's only because we were worrying about you! Please don't hurt us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beccaine: Is that one of your brothers?

Raph: Unfortunately yes. This is my youngest brother, Michelangelo.

Mikey: But call me Mikey!

Jolteon: And I'm his partner Sparky! Nice to meet 'cha!

Beccaine: (chuckles) Hello. I'm Beccaine. But call me Becca if you want to.

Mikey: Becca. That's a pretty name.

Beccaine: (chuckling) Thank you.

Jolteon: So this is your "sweetheart", eh? My, Raph. You're quite the ladies' man.

Raph: Shut up!

Beccaine: Oh that nickname? (chuckles) It's nothing serious. Just a nickname. That's all.

Mikey: How do you know her?

Flareon: 10 years!

Jolteon: And you haven't told us about this for 10 whole years?! Wow, you're so good if you have kept that secret from us for so long!

Mikey: Definitely! Awesome!

Raph: Not awesome, Mikey! You listen here! If you tell anyone about this, I'm gonna rip you out of your shell and I'm serious! You got that?!

Mikey: Promise, dude.

Jolteon: Promise.

Flareon: That's what I want to hear.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raph: (sighs) Guess since you have discover my secret, I have to tell you about me and Becca. So you better listen to this story, bro.

Mikey: We're listening.

Raph: (breathes in and out)

Raph and Pyro told their story about how they knew Beccaine and Bumblebee.

Jolteon: What a beautiful story.

Mikey: Yeah. You two could make a great couple! (Raph stares at him angerily) Oh not couple but in a friendly way. That's what I meant. (laughs nervously)

Flareon: Okay, now you know the story. Remember the promise.

Jolteon: We promise not to tell anyone about this. We can totally handle it.

Flareon: Really?

Jolteon: Really.

Beccaine: Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you, Mikey and Sparky.

Ribombee: Hope we can hang out soon!

Mikey: Me too!

Jolteon: Bye-bye!

Beccaine: (waves arm and leaves)

Mikey: She sure is nice.

Raph: Of course she is! Becca is the kindest girl I've ever met! We can trust her more then Karai!

Jolteon: Hm?

Flareon: Just saying. Becca is much more trustworthy then Karai.

Mikey: Got a point there. Let's head back.

Raph: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Raph: (punching dummy)

Leo: Okay, Mikey. You better tell us.

Mikey: Sorry dude but I promise Raph not to tell you anything.

Vaporeon: You sure? We're worried about them. You need to tell us.

Jolteon: Nope! Our lips are sealed! We can't tell you anything for Raph and Pyro's sake!

Flareon: Stop questioning them, okay?! There's nothing going on! Honest!

Aegislash: But...

Aegislash's body is comprised of a golden sword with the blade pointing downwards. The edge of the blade is white and somewhat serrated near the tip. Its single eye, which is purple with a white, linear pupil, sits where the blade meets the hilt, where it is surrounded by black coloration. The handle is thick at its base, tapers as it progresses to the end, and is striated. Two cloth-like arms emerge from the sides of the hilt. Each arm is primarily black and ends in lavender, transitioned by a slight whorl between the two colors. It carries an ornate shield in at least one of its arms. Aegislash is capable of changing its stance in the middle of battle, depending on what moves it uses. It carries out offensive moves in its Blade Forme, in which it carries its shield in its left arm and exposes its blade, which it uses to slash its opponents. Defensive moves are performed in its Shield Forme, in which it holds its shield up in front of its blade, with both of its arms crossed behind the shield. It is said to be able to detect the innate qualities of leadership; legend has it that whoever Aegislash recognizes as a worthy leader is destined to become king. Indeed, this Pokémon has attended and served generations of kings. It is also known to use its spectral power to manipulate people and Pokémon alike. Aegislash is the only known Pokémon that can learn King's Shield.

Raph: No buts! Jeez! We don't have anything to hide! (groans angerily)

Flareon: Yeah! Hmph!

Leo: Something's definitely wrong. If Raph's not talking and Mikey's not talking, we have no other choice but to find out the truth ourselves.

Donnie: I agree. But let's do this tomorrow night.

Vaporeon: Right.

Leo: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Foot HQ..._

Baxter: Dr. Eggman, how are the experiments going?!

Dr. Eggman: It's going great actually. Look, I believe it's a success!

Baxter: Perfect! (laughs happily) That's what I want to hear!

?: (opens eyes) Where... am I?

Shredder: (walks into room) Home. This is your home. Your name will be Vittoria.

Vittoria: Vittoria? That's my name?

 _art/Vittoria-TMNT-O-C-462317361 for picture_

 **Name: Vittoria (originally called Tiwan {tee-one} short nickname for T-185)**

 **Age: She is technically less than a year old, created with a DNA sample from the turtles, and a generous dose of Mutagen. Appears and mentally is, 15.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Orientation: Straight**

 **Weapon: Braided leather whip with serrated wire woven in, as well as a titanium blade at the end.**

 **Appearance**

 **One of Vittoria's most obvious attributes is her bright markings, especially her eye-spot which she refuses to cover with a mask. Hence her affinity with a long tailed grey scarf in its place, which usually covers her mouth. She has orchid colored eyes and a pastelle skin-tone. Her height only comes an inch over Leonardo, measuring her in at 5'3". Vittoria is also a bit more sleek and leanly muscled than her biological brothers and weighs about 124 pounds. She also does not go for the knee and elbow pad look, rather leather and bandages.**

 **Personality**

 **Vittoria is quite an enigma, even to herself. She is rarely able to decpher her own conflicting emotions. She is curious about humans, and even more so of the turtles, but her allegiances lie with the wrong side. Her demeanor is quite placid and she mostly just acts on command. She fears her master and comrades.**

 **Alligence**

 **Shredder/Foot Clan**

Malamar: Yes. That's going to be your name.

Vittoria: I see... I like the name. Very much, actually.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dr. Cortex: And here's another successful experiment. Open your eyes now.

?: (opens eyes) Huh? (sits up)

Dr. Cortex: Hello.

?: Hi. Where am I?

Shredder: Home. Your name will be Masurao.

Masurao: Masurao? Pretty name. I like it.

 _art/TMNT-2012-OCs-Mash-and-Macy-515590762 for picture (Macy)_

 **Name: Masurao**

 **Nickname: Macy**

 **Age: 12 (mentally)**

 **Height: 4'4"**

 **Powers: Shape-shifting, Memory Duplication**

Dr. Cortex: Correct! For now on, you two will be training and working under Shredder. Failure isn't an option. You must give it your all 100%. Understand?

Together: Understand!

Shredder: Good. You can begin your training immediately.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _The Next Night..._

Leo: Let's see... Why would Raph and now Mikey are hiding something from us?

Donnie: Don't know but it's really suspicious.

Oktokki: Dong-uihada. {Translation: Agree.} And the best way is to find out for ourselves.

Yuki: Right. (sniffs) Foot Ninjas coming towards us.

Foot Ninjas appears around them.

Oktokki: So you wanna attack us? Then bring it!

They attack the Foot Ninjas.

Yuki: (kicks) Don't you mess with a Shiba Inu.

Leo: (slashes) That should be the last of them.

Crocodile: You think so? I was afraid that it might be something more exciting waiting to happen.

Sir Crocodile[1] is the former president of the mysterious crime syndicate Baroque Works[8] and the main antagonist of the Alabasta Arc and Alabasta Saga as a whole. He is one of the longest running and most noteworthy primary adversaries of the series, as he was the first enemy to hand Luffy a complete and utter defeat, as well as one of only two who has defeated Luffy more than once. He was originally introduced as a Shichibukai[4] but was later stripped of his title after attempting to take control of the desert kingdom Alabasta.[2] Thanks to Luffy, he managed to escape from Impel Down[9] and went to Marineford to participate in the war;[10] after that, he and Daz Bones decided to head out to the New World.[11] Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length black hair (dark purple in the anime) which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are characteristically drawn upward in the middle.[12[4] This gives his usual facial expression a feeling of condescension and distrust. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick cigar produced by his company. His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. In his original appearance, Crocodile wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, along with a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark pelted fur coat (fully dark green in the manga and One Piece: Pirate Warriors, dark gray with a regular gray fur trim in the anime, and dark green with a light green trim in Movie 8) over his shoulders.[13[12[4] After he was incarcerated at Impel Down, he wore a striped prisoner uniform, like most other prisoners, but was somehow permitted to keep his gold hook.[14] After joining Luffy and Jinbe on their mission to save Ace, he obtained a full change of clothes from the supplies of Newkama Land and thereafter wore a black shirt, a green scarf, dark grey slacks, and a black overcoat with tan fur trim. [15] After the Battle of Marineford, he is seen in attire that greatly resembles the one from Alabasta, consisting of a vest over a plain shirt, a scarf around his neck, suit pants, elegant shoes, and a fur coat draped around his shoulders.[16] In all his appearances, he wears a single gold hoop earring in his right ear, and he usually has several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger except the ring finger, for reasons unknown. (In the anime version of the Alabasta arc, it was his middle finger that was bare. This has since been corrected in recent arcs.) His animal theme is the crocodile. His name, the Bananawani he kept as pets, and his large scar (which resembles a "crocodile's smile") are all reflections of this theme. In the Volume 63 SBS Oda drew the Shichibukai as children. Young Crocodile has almost exactly the same hairstyle as his adult self but is missing his trademark scar and hook. He is wearing simple clothing with a large pistol slung on his belt. Crocodile is self-assured, confident in himself and in his abilities. His great power is shown when he defeats Luffy twice, almost killing him both times. He enjoys toying with weaker opponents, often grinning and laughing smugly during battle. However, due to his overconfidence, he seriously underestimated Luffy's willpower, and this eventually led to his defeat. His willingness to kill shows his pitiless nature, and he does not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is also very quick to get angry if someone insults or ridicules him in any way; Crocodile told Nico Robin that he had killed everyone who had ever insulted him. This irritability is first seen when Sanji sasses him over the Den Den Mushi.[17] It is more clearly shown during his first fight with Luffy: when Luffy called him stupid, he bit his cigar clean in half and then threatened to kill Robin for laughing.[18] To be fair, by his own admission, he is not always rational.[19] Despite his low tolerance for receiving insults, he has a habit of insulting others and frequently used the word "worthless" to refer to the desperate struggles of his enemies, although he seems to have changed this habit slightly since fighting Luffy. Crocodile is known to insult others and generally imply that they are far inferior to him, whether he's fighting a rookie[20[21] or a fellow Shichibukai (namely Donquixote Doflamingo, who had a former bounty almost Beli300,000,000 higher than his own.)[22] Crocodile's capacity for looking down on others is so high that he even told Mihawk to "watch himself". If Crocodile is extremely angry or annoyed with his victim, he will rarely kill them outright, instead leaving them to suffer as they slowly die. This proved to be a bad habit and ultimately led to his defeat. In his first and second fight with Luffy, instead of killing him straight away, Crocodile left Luffy to suffer.[23[24] This allowed Luffy to come back and finally defeat him.[25] This habit, along with sheer luck, are the only reasons Luffy lived through any of his fights with Crocodile. This also allowed Mr. 3 to survive Crocodile's attempt to feed him to the Bananawani.[26]Crocodile shows no emotional concern for any of his subordinates. He is fully willing to sacrifice them to achieve his ambitions; a prime example is Operation Utopia, wherein every Baroque Works member in Alubarna, including most of the Officer Agents, would have been killed by the resulting cannon blast.[27])[28] He also has no qualms about killing them if they insult or fail him, as shown with Mr. 3 and Nico Robin.[29[30] He showed no true attachment, affection, or trust toward these people and viewed them only as pawns. Despite all this, Crocodile may not be entirely immune to the idea of respecting someone other than himself: currently, he seems to have a good relationship with Mr. 1, having gone out of his way to rescue his former subordinate from his cell.[31] Crocodile has been shown to almost completely lack any code of honor.[32] One of the few vestiges of honor he ever displayed was in his third battle with Luffy, during which he stated that Luffy deserved an honorable death from his venomous hook. Due to the situation at the time of battle, this could be seen as more an act of cruelty than honor, but he did seem to regard the use of his rarely-seen poison hook as a tribute to Luffy's tenacity.[33] As another example of his distorted sense of honor, after Whitebeard was injured by Squard, Crocodile refused to fight him in that weakened state.[34] Crocodile has displayed an extremely cynical and patronizing attitude, showing complete disregard to the romantic pirate lifestyle and stating that all the values that the status of Pirate King had once symbolized were now worthless to him.[35] He valued military power above popularity, renown, and treasure. Crocodile believed that only ignorant fools declare their grandiose dreams. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic several times during the Alabasta arc.[36] He claims to have done away with countless people rather than trust them and goes so far as to deride those who fight for others, making their defeats all the more harsh.[37] After losing to Luffy and being stripped of his Shichibukai title, Crocodile apparently lost interest in the outside world.[38] He refused to escape with the rest of his subordinates during the breakout detailed in the eighth Mini-Series.[39] His only apparent motivation to leave Impel Down was the chance to eradicate Whitebeard.[38] He has shown a complete lack of fear and doubt, although this trait broken down a bit by his third battle with Luffy. He usually appears to be very composed, even when facing fearsome opponents like Whitebeard[40] Dracule Mihawk[41, and Akainu[42]. Upon his capture, he disregarded the notion of escaping simply because he did not feel like it, perhaps assuming that escape would come easily to him if he changed his mind. Similarly, he smiled at the news that he would be sent to Impel Down and seemed apathetic during his imprisonment. Crocodile was the only Impel Down inmate who appeared to be enjoying himself; he is initially seen smiling and mocking his fellow prisoners. He claimed that he was only in Impel Down because he chose to stay, an assertion well in line with his overly condescending demeanor. Crocodile seems to have mellowed out since his defeat in Alabasta, at least to some degree. He seems more willing to assist others, having offered to help Luffy escape from Impel Down, and he nonchalantly accepted help from others as well. Recent revelations imply that he may not be as heartless as he lets on. During the war, he went beyond his personal agenda several times to save his allies' lives. He saved Ace's life[43] and protected Mr. 1 and Luffy from Mihawk.[41] He even prevented Akainu from cornering Luffy and Jinbe as they desperately tried to escape the scene of the battle. Nevertheless, he claimed that he only saved them because if he hadn't, the Marines would feel victorious, and that prospect irritated him.[44[42] Following the war, Crocodile appears adventurous and fearless, preparing to journey to the New World with Mr. 1.[16] Crocodile has a distinct laugh that starts with "Ku" (i.e. Kuhahahaha!). In the anime, he tends to laugh at a much slower pace than one might expect, his "hahaha"s lapsing into "ah-ah-ah"s on occasion. Crocodile is extremely intelligent and cunning, which is apparent from his ability to lead Baroque Works while keeping the World Government completely in the dark about what he was doing and making himself out to be a hero in the eyes of the people. He is also skilled at crafting near-flawless plans and noticing things that most other people would not. He is known to deduce a correct conclusion based on very little information; for example, after seeing the white wrappings on the Straw Hats' arms, he almost instantly figured out that it was a safeguard against Mr. 2's infiltration. He managed to sabotage the king's reputation among the citizens by secretly importing rain-producing dust into the capital during a period of major regional drought, then having it "accidentally" discovered en route, inciting the threat of civil war and thereby drawing attention away from his own shady machinations. The entire Alabasta Saga is a testament to Crocodile's strategy and manipulative skills: he managed to successfully maintain control over all operations within "Baroque Works" over a period of years while keeping his true identity as a Shichibukai hidden from everyone except Nico Robin.[45[46] Simultaneously, he strove to attain a high level of respect and prestige among the citizens of Alabasta as their "savior" by brutally dispatching any would-be invaders or pirates.[61] He seems to have a better understanding of Devil Fruits than most people, as evidenced by his mastery of his Logia-type powers. He also revealed that the Jailer Beasts were actually "Awakened" Zoan fruit users at a time when no one around him had even realized that they were even Devil Fruit users.[62] He defeated Luffy no less than twice before his eventual defeat. In fact, if not for his good luck and the help he received from several people, Luffy would have been killed in all three battles: he was impaled (and then rescued by Nico Robin)[23] dehydrated (and then revived by his own Water Water Pistol)[24] and poisoned (and then received the antidote from Robin.)[63] Moreover, if Luffy's blood had not served as a way to nullify Crocodile's Logia-Type defense, and if Robin had not supplied Luffy with the antidote to his hook's poison, the third battle would have effectively favored Crocodile as well. As a former Shichibukai, Crocodile is powerful enough to be recognized by the World Government. He was the Shichibukai with the second lowest bounty at the time (Beli81,000,000)[4] with Hancock having the lowest, although he held the title for so long that such a low bounty would now be outdated. Indeed, when Crocodile was stripped of his Shichibukai status and transferred to Impel Down, he was placed in Level 6, where the world's absolute worst criminals are kept.[64] Despite his powers being of the Logia-type, allowing him to turn into sand to avoid injuries, he has an enormous amount of physical stamina, durability, pain tolerance, speed, resilience and endurance as well. He was able to take a serious beating from Luffy in their third battle while countering with attacks of his own, and he later managed to take a direct strike from diamond-form Jozu with only a single burst blood vessel.[citation needed] Crocodile also possesses great physical strength, first demonstrated when he carried off the dead bodies of an entire pirate crew (namely Puppu's) after dehydrating them with his Devil Fruit powers.[65] While Luffy was unable to retaliate against Mihawk and was forced to only avoid his attacks, Crocodile intercepted and stopped Mihawk's two-handed slash with just his hook; he didn't seem to be worried at all about facing such a strong opponent and even talked down to him. He seemed to be able to fight Doflamingo as an equal, their clash creating a shock wave strong enough to push nearby Marines away, and was uninjured after confronting both Shichibukai despite the fact both opponents possess and have complete mastery of their Haki. Crocodile was even able to battle Admiral Akainu and appear completely unharmed afterward.[citation needed] He was also one of the few people known to tolerate getting "baptized" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat.[64] Crocodile could effortlessly withstand the extreme temperatures of Levels 3 (where the heat is sufficient to roast a bird alive), 4 (which is several times hotter than Level 3) and 5 (a room operating at sub-zero temperatures) of Impel Down. This resistance to temperature may be why he was able to comfortably wear two shirts, a scarf, and a dark fur coat while living in a desert country.[citation needed] Crocodile ate the Logia Devil Fruit, Suna Suna no Mi, allowing him to become, generate, and manipulate sand. He has mastered his ability to the point of perfection and can turn into sand reflexively if attacked; this became especially obvious after Doflamingo cut his head off while he was distracted.[66] While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. Crocodile has the ability to create huge sandstorms, make multiple bladed weapons out of sand, and create quicksand (given the presence of a nearby underground waterway.) He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by touching it with his right hand. This ability allows him to utterly destroy his surroundings, killing and macerating any biological substances via dehydration.[67] In addition to being one of the few characters shown to have some degree of mastery over their Devil Fruit, Crocodile is also formidable in hand-to-hand combat.[68] He fought using only his hook for most of his third match with Luffy, only resorting to his Devil Fruit powers when he finally accepted that things weren't going in his favor.[69] His hook is made mostly out of an extremely tough and resilient gold alloy, which makes it resistant to corrosion. Its durability was shown to be especially impressive when it took no visible damage from Mihawk's Kokuto Yoru as Crocodile defended Luffy from an attack.[70] The gold part of the hook is hollow and can be removed to expose a poisonous hook hidden inside. This porous secondary hook releases a powerful scorpion venom, which is strong enough to melt through rock and kill anyone with the effect of a single slash.[71] In One Piece: Burning Blood, Crocodile's poison hook appears as his Awakened state under the name You're An Annoyance!. In the unlikely event that the hook becomes damaged, there is a knife hidden underneath that can be ejected and used in its place.[72] In a pinch, the very wide base of the hook can also serve as an improvised mace-like weapon, as shown when Crocodile used its blunt force to smash Luffy into a wall.[73] During his incarceration in both a regular prison and Impel Down, Crocodile was permitted to keep his formidable weapon of a hook, suggesting that the authorities assumed it was a prosthesis rather than a bizarre gauntlet.[74[14] For the pinnacle of Operation Utopia, Crocodile prepared a specialized bomb. It was designed to detonate across a maximum radius of five kilometers, large enough to completely obliterate the capital city of Alubarna. It was prepared about 30 minutes prior to the intended firing time, at which point it would be released from a bulky cannon, but in case that method backfired, Crocodile had a special timer installed onto the bomb itself. The timer was set for less than a minute after the planned time.

Vaporeon: Who are you?!

Crocodile: Sir Crocodile. Seems we have a couple of pests. I need to get rid of you.

Donnie: You won't be doing that!

Crocodile: Oh really. Maybe you should look beneath you.

Everyone: Huh?! The roof!

Crocodile: I can steal the moisture from anything and anyone. It's scary, right?

Everyone: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Raph..._

Splinter: Raphael, Pyro, you should tell me what's on your mind. You have been acting strange lately and I need to know what's going on.

Raph: Nothing, Sensei. We can't tell you.

Ninetales: Why not?

Flareon: We don't want to get in trouble.

Splinter: You two won't get into trouble. But if you keep saying that everything is fine, then there will be trouble coming towards you. Now tell us what's on your mind. I am your father and I will understand.

Raph: (sighs) Guess there's no point on denying everything. We'll tell you. Please don't get mad at me.

Ninetales: We won't.

Raph: The truth is... we have been friends with a human girl name Beccaine who is now in the Foot Clan. We have been friends with her for 10 whole years. Ever since we were 5 years old. I didn't tell you or my brothers about her because I don't want you to be angry at me for letting a human see me. There, happy now? Are you going to forbid me from seeing her ever again?

Splinter: The opposite. Now I understand how you're feeling. You deeply care for Beccaine. So I won't forbid you from seeing her again. Now it's time for your brothers to learn the truth as well.

Together: Right! (leaves)

Ninetales: Wow. They kept it for that long?

Splinter: Quite incredible, indeed. (smirks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raph: Okay, where are they?

Flareon: They have to be here somewhere.

Bisharp: Hm? Um, why is there sand?

Bisharp is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves are also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings. In the wild, Bisharp rules over a pack of Pawniard, and fights other Bisharp to become the alpha of the pack. The loser of these fights is cast out. When hunting, the Pawniard allow the leader Bisharp to perform the finishing blow.

Everyone: Sand?!

Raph: Why sand?!

Flareon: That's strange!

Beccaine: This is from Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.

Raph: Sweetheart!

Flareon: Crocodile?!

Ribombee: That's his name. He's from the world of piracy and marines. Where there's islands to travel to by ships in the great seven seas.

Raph: So he can control sand?

Beccaine: Where he comes from, there are these fruits called the Devil Fruits. There are three main types of Devil Fruits and it says that anyone who east it will have powers. However, in exchange of that, they may never swim for all of eternity.

Flareon: That's horrible!

Beccaine: It is. If you want to find him, you have to follow his sand. It's the only way to get to him.

Raph: Okay. Thanks, Becca.

Beccaine: Not a problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (panting)

Donnie: How is he doing this?!

Leo: He must be not from this world. But that doesn't matter. Undertow, Water Gun!

Vaporeon (Mega Form): Water Gun!

Crocodile: (dodges) Pathetic. And you call yourselves ninjas? Ha! What a joke!

Everyone: (growling)

Crocodile: Now to end you.

But when he was about to attack them, a rubber arm appears and hits Crocodile.

Everyone: Huh?!

Raph: Huh?!

Luffy: Leave them alone, Crocodile!

Monkey D. Luffy[1] also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat"[4] is the main protagonist of the manga and anime, One Piece. He is the son of the Revolutionary leader Monkey D. Dragon[12] the grandson of the Marine hero Monkey D. Garp[13] the sworn brother of late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and Revolutionary chief of staff Sabo, and the foster son of Curly Dadan. Luffy is a pirate and his lifelong dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.[14] He believes that being Pirate King means having the most freedom in the world.[15] He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which gives the consumer's body the properties of rubber.[16] As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member of the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters.[17] Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Shichibukai, the Marines, and two of the Yonko (Big Mom and Kaido), additionally committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. Furthermore, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, assaulting a World Noble at Sabaody Archipelago, entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a World Noble with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and Marine Headquarters.[18] These acts, among other things, have given him his current bounty of Beli 500,000,000, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of Beli 300,000,000 prior to his arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy is one of eleven rookie pirates who has been referred to as the "Eleven Supernovas", pirates with bounties over Beli100,000,000 who have reached the Red Line.[19] He is also one of twelve pirates referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Eleven Supernovas"[20]). Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks[21] who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger.[22] He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough)[23] and short, messy black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Battle of Marineford[24] leaving a large X-shaped scar on his chest.[25] Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. He is quite short since he appears dwarfed by most individuals in the series (though it must be noted that characters in One Piece are often very tall for real life standards). Similar to most of his male crewmates, Luffy has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew (especially Nami and Nico Robin), who change frequently. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka on Drum Island[26] or desert robes in Alabasta[27]), but will switch back to his trademark red vest and blue shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Despite this, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors and has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time. Luffy's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness.[12] Luffy can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to join his crew (as seen in the Thriller Bark Arc, asking a talking tree to join his crew). He also has no knowledge of medicine; when Nami had a high fever he told her to eat cold food and later tried to make Roronoa Zoro better (after battling Bartholomew Kuma) by pouring sake onto him because Zoro likes sake. When attempting to think up a plan to get off of Amazon Lily, while he managed to make some logical sense of where to look, he is seen to strain himself and notes that he is going to feel sick from too much thinking.[13] He is rarely disturbed by violence or blood as he has fought his whole life. Even the worst battlefields rarely disturb him except when it involves a friend or relative as in the case of Ace. He is seemingly unphased by the most horrifying sights such as headless men left after Law's attacks or the extreme violence of Kid. His simple mind actually saved him against Hancock's powers because he mistook it for a "Noro Noro Beam", which was used by Foxy, which brought out a fear of being slowed down (though it is shown later he is simply immune to her powers, because of his pure heart).[14] If Luffy finds something he does not understand, even if someone explains in detail, he calls it a "mystery thing"; like calling Dance Powder a "mystery powder". One of Luffy's running gags is asking "non-humans" such as Keimi and Brook if they can poop, in which case the answer is usually a yes. Another running gag is Luffy's slow reaction time, especially to freezing temperatures. He is, however, a genius when it comes to fighting, such as when he figured out how to defeat Crocodile's Devil Fruit power on the verge of death, how to use Soru from sight, developed a number of effective counters to Enel's "Mantra" ability and, most recently, learning everything Silvers Rayleigh had to teach him about Haki in a year and a half (even though Rayleigh mentioned that two years were too short a time to learn about Haki). He does have a habit of holding a grudge even in dire situations, such as calling Franky a "bastard" in the middle of his fight with Rob Lucci causing Franky to retort "Now's not the time to be mad at me" and refusing to let Crocodile help him escape Impel Down (even when there was no alternative). However he tries not to hurt civilians and people he likes, even if they intend to do harm to him, preferring to run from them than fight. It has been stated more than once that Luffy's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counterattacks, which complements the way he views the world. He is most often seen smiling, except in a fight where he is forced to use all his power (and sometimes even then). Luffy also seems to rarely change personality wise. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. When drawing him, Oda has said he tries to make Luffy very straightforward about what he wants to be and how he feels, which is why out of all the main characters, he has the least number of thought bubbles, since he acts and says what he wants to do rather than think it. To complement Luffy's naïveté and straightforward attitude, there is a running gag through the series where Luffy can identify similarities on things that have little resemblance (like being able to see the resemblance between Sanji and his Wanted Poster, or being able to see Spoil as an old man with major wounds rather than a zombie), but is unable to see similarities with things with obvious connections (like being unable to tell that Sogeking is Usopp or not seeing through Foxy's pathetic disguises). Luffy's simple attitude and naïve comments during fights are often mistaken by his opponents as poking fun at them. Due to this, many of his opponents lose their cool and charge at him in anger. While he is goofy and reckless, he gets quite serious when anyone is in serious danger, notably his crew, whom he considers his family. Luffy also has the tendency to unwittingly poke fun at an opponent's most sensitive trait, like calling Buggy "big nose", Alvida "the fat lady", and Kureha "old hag". In many cases, the opponents fail to understand whether Luffy is serious or just playing during fights due to his bizarre actions like drinking too much water in his fight with Crocodile or punching out Arlong's teeth and using it as a weapon to bite him. Luffy, however, has maintained that he is always serious during fights. In most cases, once he starts to fight he maintains a serious attitude and is only seen laughing once he defeats the enemy or is certain the enemy will be defeated, like in Buggy's case when he laughed before sending Buggy flying in the air. Every time Luffy defeats an enemy, he smiles shortly afterward. There has been only one exception: after his fight with Usopp in Water 7, Luffy did not smile for a whole day. In battle, Luffy has shown signs of intelligence, high tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations such as Mr. 3's Candle Lock or Enel's Gloam Paddling into an attack. He also used a mirror to reflect Foxy's Noro Noro Beam attack. During the Marineford Arc, Dracule Mihawk mentions that Luffy seems unusually clear-headed by avoiding Mihawk's attacks. Additionally, during his battle against Mihawk, he uses Buggy as a scapegoat shield to help protect him and move forward towards Ace.[15] Luffy also has a habit of saying things with a lot more weight and (occasionally) wisdom than he realizes without even thinking or meaning to. Luffy also shows significant leadership skills, which at other times he usually lacks and therefore has his captain duties done by another crew member. An example of his leadership is usually present at the most dire and serious times. Such as in the Water 7 Arc in which a portion of the Straw Hats, some Galley-La foremen, and the Franky Family are present. Luffy brings the three together by pointing out that they now have a common enemy and should form an alliance to take back what the enemy has taken. Another time could be when he takes on the burden of being a Captain and does not hold back when dueling Usopp, and restrains himself from calling Usopp back afterwards. Crew members also listen to his orders without question when he is serious, all respecting his position. In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Jewelry Bonney comments on how not just anyone could order Zoro around, since Zoro seemed to be so independent and ruthless. Yet he respects Luffy's commands when the time calls for it. The one thing that Luffy does not allow is someone or something getting involved in another person's fight. At these times Luffy shows both remarkable restraint during the battles, and rage when something or someone outside the battle is involved, especially if it is a person he considers a friend. Luffy showed this early in the series when Zoro fought Mihawk, and managed to hold himself (and Johnny and Yosaku) back until Zoro was defeated. Since then he has shown it several times, like when Baroque Works sabotaged the giants' duel on Little Garden; when Crocodile attacked Yuba with a sandstorm in the middle of their fight; when he challenged Aokiji to a 1-on-1 fight; when he fought Lucci and insisted that Franky does not get involved in their battle; when the Boa sisters threatened to break the petrified form of his saviors; and when he was visibly enraged with Hody Jones who attacked some civilians who tried to halt Noah. He even went so far as to cover Sandersonia's back from the citizens of Kuja while it was still burning, even though they were trying to kill him, claiming it has nothing to do with their fight.[16] Luffy is very loyal to his crew-mates and other friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in any way (a trait that he apparently shares with the late Pirate King). Luffy is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him, even if it means breaking a promise to his friends, such as striking Bellamy down for attacking Montblanc Cricket's crew, and punching World Noble Saint Charloss in the face for shooting Hatchan, despite promising not to defy the World Nobles. Additionally, Luffy believes that all people should be loyal to their friends, and if Luffy sees anyone betraying their own comrades, he would stand up for the victims (even if they are enemies). Notable examples of this are Captain Kuro killing his own crew, Don Krieg attacking Gin, Boa Hancock petrifying her fellow Kuja tribe members, Caesar Clown using his subordinates as mere guinea pigs[17] and Big Mom attempting to betray and murder the entire Vinsmoke Family to obtain the technology they possess.[18] Luffy's apparent selflessness often inspires others to side with him as a result. Notable among these people are Boa Hancock, Jinbe, and Emporio Ivankov, who would not have helped him out otherwise, given their individual beliefs. He also shows respect for things that a person is willing to die for, be it a treasure or a secret, to the point of even fighting to protect that which the person would throw their lives away over. The most noticeable action of this would be when he protected the Gorgon Sisters' secret by using his own body to cover the mark on Boa Sandersonia's back, even though they were trying to kill him.[16] However, despite all his peculiar traits and habits (with his trademark dimwitted behavior), Luffy's most defining part of his personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, villains and even Whitebeard himself), which is said by Mihawk to be the most dangerous ability in the world.[15] When other individuals heard Luffy mention that he, his crew, and the people they meet are friends or comrades, it touched the hearts of others who were later grateful to Luffy and his crew and support them, like Carue, Vivi, Nefeltari Cobra, and Fukaboshi. That also applies to Nami and Chopper who later joined the Straw Hat Pirates. It is shown that Luffy can get irritated when his crew or people around him constantly whine about the dangers they are in that he caused, which is mostly shown in Zou. He would appreciate if people stayed happy and cheery in these situations, like the rabbit mink Carrot. Luffy also has an extreme thirst for adventure, which he has stated is the main reason he wants to become the Pirate King, having the belief that the Pirate King would be the one on the entire ocean with the most freedom for adventuring. Because of this adventurous nature, he tends to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times, such as when he destroyed the Eternal Pose to Nanimonai Island given to him by Robin (Miss All-Sunday at the time), stating that he did not want an enemy to decide his destination. He also has no intention of trying to learn what or where One Piece actually is until he finds it himself, and once stated he would quit being a pirate if his crew tried to find out, not wanting to 'go on a boring adventure'.[19] Luffy has no actual sense of caution and in fact, has been known to literally laugh in the face of danger and walk into potentially harmful situations with a massive grin. For example, when the Straw Hats approached the Knock-Up Stream and when they decided to board the Rumbar Pirates ghost ship. Also when entering Thriller Bark and while descending to Fishman Island, Luffy never says goodbye to those he considers friends, in hopes of seeing them again. As a person with the middle initial D., Luffy shares the common trait of not fearing death. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's fine, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. He even smiled when he was nearly executed by Buggy in Loguetown, although he did have a look of shock and surprise in his eyes before this happened when Sanji and Zoro tried to rescue him. Throughout the series, several characters have stated similarities between Luffy and other D. carriers, whether in personality, words, actions or presence. So far he is thought to be similar to Jaguar D. Saul by Nico Robin; to Monkey D. Garp by Aokiji, by at least one of the Gorosei, and by his own crew; to Monkey D. Dragon by Emporio Ivankov; and to Gol D. Roger himself by Smoker, Crocus, Kureha, Gan Fall, Shanks, Rayleigh, Kokoro and the non-canonical Raoul.[20] Luffy is also willing to recklessly put his own health and safety at risk to protect those he cares about, even if it means risking death or causing a permanent injury to himself, such as overexerting himself during his the Battle of Marineford to save Ace and begging Emporio Ivankov to use tension hormones on him again as he would rather risk his health and try to save Ace, or Luffy will kill himself if he allows Ace to die. [21]. Other examples are Luffy repeatedly attacking Noah with Gear Third to save Fishman Island, despite rapid blood loss from the injury Hody Jones inflicted on him[22] and Luffy willing to risk losing his arms to break free from his restraints in Big Mom's cell to save Sanji, after learning Sanji's wedding is a set-up and the Charlotte Family intends to kill him (along with his family)[18] though this was prior to Jinbe showing up to free him and Nami.[23] Luffy's personality is like that of a child's, in the sense that he tends to go to the extremes. He can either be extremely greedy, especially in cases of food, who his crew is, and adventure; or extraordinarily selfless, going so far as to virtually sacrifice himself to avenge or protect his friends, crew, and family. This childish mentality of his allows him to get to the root of the problem, and allows him to figure out the most simple way of solving it. Like other D's so far, he is also quite a glutton despite his skinny appearance: he especially loves meat and can eat a fish whole - bones included[24] - and because of this, a running gag of Luffy's is him constantly stealing other peoples' food with his rubber powers, causing them to yell at him and sometimes hit him. It should also be noted that he becomes more gluttonous over the series as there are moments he becomes morbidly obese, though he loses the weight in some way, usually exercise. Also, after the events of Enies Lobby, Luffy seems to have developed narcolepsy, much like his brother Ace, though for only a short time. Another running gag is his habit of being amazed at various abilities of villains, often yelling out "amazing" with stars in his eyes and around his head. Luffy believes that he is at his "coolest" when he is wearing armor. Luffy also seems to have a slight obsession when it comes to outfitting himself with full-body armors, and has a habit of wearing one whenever he gets the chance. But every armor that he manages to find and outfit himself with usually ends up destroyed either in a battle or by some other comedic scenario. He also constantly insults his opponents by giving them degrading nicknames (such as calling Gekko Moriah a "leek" or Enel "earlobes"). Luffy apparently has no skill with insulting people, usually taking either a physical aspect or unique ability and trying to make it degrading (like calling Zoro "three-swords style" when everyone was lamenting Vivi's absence, only to be corrected by Usopp).[25] Luffy also has absolutely no talent for lying whatsoever, and cannot hold a straight face or poker face at all when intimidated to confess the truth. In fact, more often than not, Luffy would blurt out, without thinking, what he knows regarding a certain event whenever someone asks something concerning the events that transpired. In contrast, Luffy has a tendency to suck his lips in and turn his head to the side when an attack or technique fails to affect him, such as Enel's various electrical attacks or Boa Hancock's Mero Mero no Mi. Luffy never kills any of his enemies (no matter how cold-hearted they are); instead, he frequently sends the enemy flying, knocking them out or beating them until the point that they are almost near death. Oda explains that it is not a question of morality so much as a matter of punishing the villains for their crimes - he feels that killing the villains lets them off too easily, whereas he considers letting them live to see their dreams ruined a far more fitting punishment; however, it is evidently clear that Luffy is not against others completing the final act themselves, as seen when Luffy allowed Law to make his attempt to kill Doflamingo, while making sure Trebol does not interfere, however this may have been more to do with stopping Doflamingo's birdcage (which would only deactivate if Doflamingo willed it or was dead or unconscious) from killing civilians than actually haboring any desire to see Doflamingo killed.[26] Ironically though, some of the people he has defeated have become good after their defeat, most noticeably Wapol becoming a rich CEO of a toy factory, though he became evil once again after he created his new kingdom.[27] Another dominant trait of Luffy is his humble nature: he does not brag about the powerful foes he's defeated in the past, though he's not above about claiming that no one has ever beaten him in the past (which is not true, having been defeated many times by Ace and Sabo as a child, twice by Smoker (though non-fatal), twice by Crocodile before defeating him, once by Aokiji, once by Rob Lucci before defeating him, once by Gekko Moriah before defeating him, once by Bartholomew Kuma, once by Magellan and once by Kizaru, all in the past). He remains humble despite having done outrageous acts like defeating Shichibukai-level pirates and issuing the order to burn down the World Government Flag back at Enies Lobby. When Franky pointed out the latter, Luffy only replied that it was nothing to get worked up over (hinting that he only gave the order on a mere whim), for he and his crew were only there to take back a crew member that was taken from them. When Sengoku tried to cover up Gekko Moriah's defeat by ordering Bartholomew Kuma to kill the Straw Hat Crew, Vice Admiral Garp told him, "Ah, do not worry yourself Sengoku! Luffy is not the sort of guy who'd go around boasting about taking out Moriah anyway!". Prior to the timeskip, Luffy had displayed a side to himself where he occasionally gets into fights with others over needless issues (i.e. he nearly got into one with Blackbeard in Mock Town over a matter of quality of the pies that the tavern served to their patrons). He still has this trait after the timeskip when he is shown to fight with Momonosuke when he arrives on Dressrosa. However when Luffy is told to keep a low profile or to restrain himself he will resist his urges to pick fights over small matters. Despite his passion for fighting, Luffy also generally refuses to fight someone that he does not personally consider an enemy, preferring to either talk it over or run away from the confrontation. Over the series Luffy has become more mature and levelheaded, though he only shows this part of his personality when he and his friends are in dire situations or someone insults him, calling people like him and their beliefs foolish; other than that he still acts the same as he was at the start of the series. He almost never gets irritated with normal people, though there are a few exceptions, like when they seem to have an opposite taste in food as he, or when they ask if they can take a look at his "privates". Luffy also has no problem with other people stretching and playing with his rubber body, however, he does get a little irritated if they are doing so while he's in the middle of eating. Luffy calls every mixed-appearance creature he finds by whichever creature is its secondary (non-dominant) part. On Gaimon's island, the dog/chicken was referred to as a chicken when it was mostly a dog, the snake/rabbit a rabbit even though it was mostly snake, and the pig/lion a lion even though it was mostly pig.[28] This becomes a running gag: later when he meets Bananawani, he calls them bananas with crocodiles attached to them. Also, after seeing Pierre transform, he continued to refer to him as a "horse" instead of a bird. And related to this running gag, when on Long Ring Long Land island, he called every animal by what he thought they resembled rather than the actual species they were. Luffy's interest in women is a complex matter: in an SBS, Oda stated that the reason Luffy acted in an aroused manner when Nami stripped, yet remained neutral when Hancock did so, was that he was with Usopp at the time Nami did so, as Usopp is his age and a bad influence on his behavior.[29] He also hasn't yet displayed any romantic inclinations, having nonchalantly refused to marry Hancock without a second thought. Ironically, despite his lack of interest in all things love related, Luffy has earned the affections of many women along his travels (such as Alvida's admiration, the love of Boa Hancock, etc.), quite a few of whom are royalty. Luffy also respects his friends' decision if they choose not to join his crew, even if he asked them more than once, and would prefer not to forcibly take them with him. One example is his declining Zeff's offer to forcibly take Sanji with him, aware of much the Baratie meant to Sanji, and would only take him if Sanji agreed to do so.[30] One minor exception is the Straw Hats' involvement in using more forcible methods in getting Franky to agree to join only because Iceburg insisted there was no other way due to Franky being too stubborn to listen to reason.[31] This leads to Luffy and most of his crew to help the other members of the Franky Family with their plan, allowing them to succeed in convincing Franky to join the Straw Hats (with some additional help from Iceburg who provided the necessary advice) and seeing the importance to fulfilling his dream.[32] Luffy has shown to admire heroes, though has stated vehemently that he really does not want to be one, his reasoning more-or-less translating that the definition of a good hero is to be entirely selfless. Ironically, many of Luffy's actions are mostly selfless, with his selfishness mainly revolving around his gluttony and his thirst for adventure. This trait leaves everyone he meets with to think he is some kind of hero, but not by his own design. However, he is easily convinced by Jinbe for his plan of becoming a hero of the Fishman Island with an agreement of meat. When his adoptive brother Ace was killed at Marineford, the mental strain of watching Ace die in his arms caused him to fall into a catatonic state. After waking from this state, Luffy flew into a rage and went on a destructive rampage to vent his grief and anger. Afterwards, Luffy re-evaluated himself and came to the conclusion that he had been too naïve, and was weak and unworthy of becoming Pirate King, falling into a state of depression and self-pity. Some encouragement from Jinbe and Rayleigh gave Luffy some renewed courage to continue pursuing his dream. After the timeskip, he tells Rayleigh that he will be Pirate King, having regained his confidence to fight for his dream. Whenever Luffy is seriously injured he always requests that his friends or allies get treated first, even when he is the one who needs it the most. The greatest example of this is when in Impel Down, after being severely poisoned by Magellan and getting to Level 5 with an injured Bentham and meeting Ivankov and Inazuma, he begged them to save his friend first even though he was truly suffering the most and in the worst condition (he was actually on the verge of death, and would have certainly died had Inazuma not found them). Also, as a bit of a running gag, Luffy, when talking about money, tells his crew-mates to budget their money, only for them to react in return that it all goes towards feeding him. Another running gag involves Luffy randomly telling someone a secret, such as the identity of his and Ace's fathers, only to casually ask them to keep it a secret afterwards. He shares this trait with his grandfather.

Crocodile: Well if it isn't Monkey D. Luffy. How did you get here?

Luffy: I don't know! It must have been those aliens that send me and my crew here! Now I want to go back and find the One Piece so I can be King of the Pirates!

Leo: King?

Vaporeon: Of the Pirates? Never heard of that before.

Donnie: Wait! I know! I believe they're from the piracy age!

Crocodile: That's right. Pirates and Marines, oh my.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Espeon: That explains everything now! This is quite amazing!

Raph: Yeah but enough of that! We need to kick his butt!

Vaporeon: You got it! Hydro Pump!

Crocodile: (grunts)

Raph: Now's my chance! (charges)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild[10] wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious: E.N.D. (ＥＮＤイーエヌディー Ī Enu Dī).[11] Natsu is also among the five Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia.[12] He is also technically the uncle of Larcade Dragneel.[7] Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines;[13] Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf.[14] Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their altercations.[15] He later attains a new scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with Zeref.[16] Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder.[13[17] Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist[13] black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.[18] He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle.[19] In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist.[20] After his clothes were taken during his capture by Tartaros and later release, he now wears a new set of clothing: a black long-sleeved jacket, often left open, untucked, and no undershirt (much like his original waistcoat) with light-colored trimming and the sleeves rolled up to his wrists, black baggy pants held by a leather brown belt with a silver buckle around his waist, and a pair of dark brown, high-calf boots; there are several yellow, skull-like patterns on the jacket and pants.[21] In the year X792, Natsu is seen wearing a large, tattered, dark cloak with his trademark scarf. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages.[22] Later, he discards this outfit in favor of his old one, although he keeps the bandages on his right arm[23] which hide a draconian tattoo[24] holding a portion of Igneel's power.[25] Following the one-time use of Igneel's power, the tattoo disappears[26] and Natsu abandons the bandages.[27] Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes[28[29] but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally.[30] He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain.[31] Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed.[32] The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment.[33] Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza[34] Laxus[35] Mirajane[36] and even Gildarts[37] (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the guild.[38] Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength.[39] Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight.[40] Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings.[41] However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case.[42] As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy[43] as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation.[44] In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza's wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared.[45] Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat.[46[47[48] As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion.[49] He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows.[50] As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body.[51[52] Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames, including explosions[53] and allows him to spew fire from his lungs.[54] This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal.[55] He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect.[56] The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces.[57] By the year X792, after one year of training, Natsu has shown improved mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic as he is now capable of taking out multiple opponents with just one attack, as shown when he challenged and effortlessly defeated the team of the newly announced No.1 guild in Fiore, Scarmiglione[58] and later was able to defeat Bluenote Stinger in one hit.[59]

Flareon: Awesome!

Natsu: Hmph! Nobody can't beat Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail! (roars)

Flareon: Fairy Tail?

Natsu: Yup! Natsu Dragneel, at your service! (smiles widely)

Crocodile: Now that hurts. You're gonna pay for that.

Natsu: Bring it, sandman!

Crocodile: Desert Spada!

Everyone: (dodges)

Espeon: This place is gonna be a dessert if we don't do something about him!

Donnie: Water. We need water. After all, sand absorbs water and that makes it harden.

Vaporeon: And it works on that! Hydro Pump and Whirlpool!

Crocodile: (grunting)

Oktokki: Jigeum! {Translation: Now!}

They attack Crocodile.

Crocodile: You think you can defeat me? Don't be stupid!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

But Beccaine was able to knock Crocodile out with only her finger.

Beccaine: There. Are you alright?

Leo: Yeah. Thanks, you two. But who are you?

Luffy: Monkey D. Luffy! But call me Luffy! That's what all my friends call me!

Vaporeon: (normal) Nice to meet you. Now then, you said aliens had invaded your world?

Natsu: Yeah! They invaded Magnolia and capture everyone! They also were stealing some Mana!

Luffy: And they have been trying to collect treasure and the remaining Devil Fruits!

Donnie: Interesting... Why would they steal those for?

Espeon: Mostly likely for some kind of plan.

Vaporeon and Flareon: Agree.

Yuki: And what about you?

Beccaine: Me? Well, you see...

Raph: It's my fault. Guys, this is Beccaine. She is my childhood friend.

Everyone: Childhood friend?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Now I get it. You two are friends.

Donnie: That's why you have been so secretive.

Espeon: You were just trying to protect your friend.

Raph: Yeah... I'm sorry I have to kept this secret from you guys for all these years. I didn't want to get into trouble.

Yuki: Aw... That's so cute.

Raph: No it's not!

Beccaine: (chuckling) Well, I better head back to Foot HQ. Bye. (leaves)

Raph: Bye... (sighs) We better go. (leaves)

 _Lair..._

Leo: (knocks on door) Raph? Need a minute?

Raph: Maybe.

Leo opens the door that leads to Raph's room.

Vaporeon: Raph, Pyro, you didn't have to hide your secret for 10 years.

Raph: I know. But I didn't want to get into trouble. (takes out rose) I even have this red rose that I had grown myself. I wanted to give this to her but it's too late now.

Beccaine (voice): Too late for what?

Raph: Huh?!

Donnie: We brought her here for you, bro.

Mikey: Yeah, dude! Now you don't have to sad anymore!

Beccaine: (hugs Raph) Is that rose for me? Thank you. (takes rose)

Raph: No problem.

Spongebob: Let's give these two some room!

Gumball: Agree! Have fun~.

Beccaine: (chuckles) Come on, Raph. Let's catch up on things.

Raph: Alright. (smiles)

Beccaine and Raph sits down and start chatting.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Splinter: My sons, this was a good idea.

Donnie: Well of course. I can't believe this was their secret.

Ninetales: Sometimes a secret can't be kept forever. You just have to let it out.

Leo: Good thing we don't have secrets. Right guys? (everyone was gone) Guys? Guys?!

Vaporeon: Where are you?! Jeez! You don't need to hide from us!

Together: (sighs)

Kimberly: (chuckling) They don't seem to learn...

Leafeon: (chuckling)


	18. Chapter 18: Kraang's True Plan

Season 1 Episode 18: Kraang's True Plan

Lazlo: (yawns) Good morning, Camp Kidney! What a beautiful day!

Lazlo is an adventurous, optimistic and quirky Brazilian spider monkey. Often annoying Edward or Scoutmaster Lumpus, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. As a hippie, Lazlo loves peace. Carlos Alazraqui voiced Lazlo (like Rocko from _Rocko's Modern Life_ ). Lazlo has a really serious case of coulrophobia. Lazlo "goes where the wind blows" by his own statement.[6]He is the main protagonist of the series. Joe Murray, creator of _Camp Lazlo_ , originally created Lazlo for a children's book concept. As he developed the concept, Murray believed that a children's book could not contain the stories and ideas, so he decided to create a television show.[7]According to Murray, when he thought about Lazlo's personality, a spider monkey came to his mind.[8] Lazlo comes from São Paulo, Brazil. Murray wrote on his website that Lazlo's parents moved to the United States to start a fruit company, allowing Lazlo to learn English. Originally Murray wanted Lazlo to carry a strong Brazilian accent, but when Cartoon Network asked Murray to choose only one character to carry a strong accent, Murray opted for Raj and gave Lazlo an Americanized voice.[9] Murray said that he did not plan for Alazraqui to voice Lazlo; according to him the arrangement simply occurred.[8] Lazlo stays in the Jelly Cabin with Raj and Clam; the three are called the "Jelly Cabin Trio."[10] The _Cartoon Network_ press kit character descriptions describe Lazlo as "imaginative, freethinking," and a "natural-born conformist." The press kit states that Lazlo "enthusiastically spreads mischief and wacky shenanigans," uses "imagination and creativity" to solve problems, and vex Scoutmaster Lumpus with his "persistent happiness and optimism."[10] _The Hollywood Reporter_ reviewer Ray Richmond described Lazlo as "energetic."[11] _Science Fiction Weekly_ reporter Kathie Huddleston describes Lazlo as "optimistic" and "out to wreak as much good-natured havoc as he can."[12] _Common Sense Media_ reviewer Joly Herman, whose review is posted on , says that Lazlo possesses "innocent rebellious quality of a trickster" since "authority" is often his adversary, and that Lazlo does not "take him seriously," with "him" being Lumpus.[13] Murray says that he admires Lazlo's ability to "make the best of situations when things go against him." In an interview the interviewer inquired Murray about Lazlo's dislike of "structure."[8] He also describes Lazlo as dealing with conflicts and issues "with imagination"; the _Camp Lazlo_ creator said that in his own family he likes to use "imagination" when dealing with his real life conflicts.[8]

Raj: Good morning, Lazlo. It is quite a beautiful day, isn't it?

Raj is a cautious, timid Indian elephant who speaks with a distinct Indian accent. Born in India, Raj is one of Lazlo's bunkmates and best friends in the Jelly Bean Cabin at Camp Kidney and is seen spending most of his time with Lazlo and Clam; as said above, the three are collectively known as the "Jelly Trio." He is the smartest of the Jelly Beans. Raj has dreams of becoming a famous DJ. Jeff Bennett voiced Raj. The Raj character design appeared in many of Joe Murray's sketchbooks; the Raj design appeared as a character in "Family Pop," a web series written by Murray.[9] When Murray created Camp Lazlo, he wanted one of the main characters to be Indian and decided that Raj would make a good choice.[9] Murray thought about an Indian elephant and its personality, and "that's how we got Raj." When the network asked Murray to choose only one character for an accent, Murray chose Raj over Lazlo and gave him an Indian accent. Originally Murray created Raj with a massive overbite, creating a "spitty" noise; he decided to remove the trait as he felt it made the voice difficult to understand.[9] Cartoon Network's press kit described Raj as "reluctant, neurotic," and "often finds himself pulled into situation that he would rather avoid but goes along with Lazlo and Clam for fear of being left alone."[14] Raj has allergies to bacon as revealed in "Lights Out" Season 1, Episode 3. Raj's parents sent him to Camp Kidney because they believed that Raj needed "toughening up." The press kit says that he has several disorders, including a "cleaning compulsion," skin ruptures, and phobias of snakes and "bugs" and found "a philosophical home at Camp Kidney." Raj was terrified of water but has since gotten over his fear, becoming one of the stronger swimmers at camp, along with Lazlo and Clam. The kit states that Raj uses many "sayings" that "usually strike a point with his co-conspirators." Raj also owns an "extensive and dusty hi-fi" gramophone record collection.[14] The Hollywood Reporter reviewer Ray Richmond described Raj as "wise and neurotic."[11] He is very organized with his blankets with days Mondays-Fridays as revealed in "Lights Out"

Clam: Beautiful!

Clam is a small, quiet albino pygmy rhinoceros who is one of Lazlo's bunkmates and best friends. Although being one of the main characters of the show, he rarely speaks in full sentences. He has a low voice and usually speaks in short bursts of few words, often repeating the last words that others say. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Murray said that he had "no idea where he came from." He said that he started drawing a character with rhinoceros horns and the form is "what he became." Originally Murray created Clam as a mute, but he decided that he preferred Clam to have a voice.[9] Cartoon Network's press kit describes Clam as an "eccentric musical and academic genius," "misunderstood," and "protective."[14] The Hollywood Reporter reviewer Ray Richmond described Clam as "highly intelligent."[11] In the episode "Prodigious Clamus", which by far portrayed the best examples of Clam's intelligence, he finished an entire puzzle by simply chewing it up in his mouth, painted Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa (both of which were performed in under ten seconds), and, from blowing in an empty soda bottle[9] he coaxed a symphonic version of Beethoven's Ninth, complete with supporting chorus.[17] Clam understands the operation of technology and machinery that other characters find "confusing." Clam eats cereal in order to obtain prizes from the cereal carton; most of the possessions he brings to camp consist of prizes from cereal boxes. Other episodes have shown he loves to eat pancakes and vegetables. He is also good friends with Squirrel Scout Nina Neckerly as seen in the episode "Step Clam".

Suddenly, the Kraang appears and captures them.

Lazlo: Hey, what's going on?!

Raj: Let us go!

Queen Bee: Silence! You're now our captives. We'll be taken your camp known as Camp Kidney to the place known as New York City. So you better behave or else.

 _art/TMNT-OC-QUEEN-BEE-concept-art-444102100 for picture_

 **Name: Queen Bee**

 **Alias: Honey**

 **Species: Mutant Bee (was human)**

 **Occupation: Agent of the G.U.A.R.D from Dimension X (similar to the FBI)**

 **Status: Leader of the S.W.A.R.M clan. (Highest rank)**

 **Partners: Beetle (Hercules beetle mutant) Strings (cricket mutant)**

 **Weapon of choice : Arm Blade**

 **Fighting style: Mixture of martial arts from Karate to ninjitsu**

Edward: Or else what, bumblebee?

Edward is a short-tempered, cranky and sadistic platypus with a grudge against Lazlo, who sleeps in Pinto Cabin with Chip and Skip. He is the primary antagonist of the show. He enjoys watching the suffering of others and is constantly coming up with schemes to spoil any fun that Lazlo and his pals might have. He has a severe hatred for Lazlo and Camp Kidney, though that has lessened over time. Despite his role as an antagonist, Edward is generally considered as more of an ally rather than an enemy to the protagonists as he often associates and joins forces with them along with the other prominent Bean Scouts. Murray described Edward as having "a serious negative attitude and no social skills."[9] The official Cartoon Network press kit described Edward as "a stickler for rules" who hates "any scout who doesn't follow them."[14] However, Edward has a rebellious streak and turns on Lumpus and Slinkman if he thinks he can get away with it. Murray described Edward as one of his and his crew's favorite characters to write for.[9] Edward sometimes plots to ruin the Jelly Trio and its "freethinking ways," and the plans often fail. Even though his attitude and temperament suggest a tough guy, he has a secret soft side: he carries a doll based on Barbie, but has a platypus head. Of the campers, Edward is the only one to have his brothers appear. Murray said that the situation involving the brothers provided insight into Edward's neurosis. Edward is voiced by Mr. Lawrence, who is known for voicing Sheldon J. Plankton from the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants and Filburt Shellbach from Rocko's Modern Life.

Queen Bee: That's Queen Bee to you. And there will be some major consequences. (chuckling evilly) Man, I love this job.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _New York..._

Val: Huh? A chase? I love chases! (changes into Wolf Form (Transformation 1) and howls)) Now this is getting exciting! (howls and chases after van)

 _art/TMNT-2012-Val-Transformation-1-387446923 for picture_

 **She is able to control turning into this state and using its advantages.**

 **Traits:**

 **Height: 6"0**

 **Hair: Long Dirty Tan Blonde**

 **Eye: Yellow**

 **Skin: Dark Tan fur**

 **-Strength**

 **-Sharp claws (Great for digging)**

 **\- Sharp teeth**

 **-Sonic hearing (Can hear mostly any thing)**

 **-Big paws (Great for climbing)**

Espeon: Okay, there's the Kraang!

Veronica (speaker): Nice lookout, Sputnik! We need to catch up to it!

Donnie: Right! Follow those copters!

Dennis: Now this is a chase!

Claire: Agree! Woo~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vaporeon: Sputnik, hold them still!

Espeon: You got it, boss! Psychic!

Vaporeon: Now's my turn! Hydro Pump!

Undertow's Hydro Pump was able to shot down the Kraang-copters.

Vaporeon: Bull's-eye!

Jolteon: A direct hit!

Espeon: Perfect shot!

Vaporeon: Thanks.

Luffy: There's that power cell you were talking about! Gum-Gum Pistol! (stretches arm to grab power cell) Got it! Now we need to get outta here!

Everyone: Right!

Kraang: Give Kraang the power cell.

Leo: Not doing that!

Kraang: Then suffer the consequences.

But when the Kraang were about to shoot, a light appeared and our heroes had been transported. But unfortunately, Luffy accidentally dropped the power cell.

Everyone: (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They had transported to Zelda's Castle that had appeared somewhere in Manhattan.

Everyone: Oof!

Natsu: Where are we?

Jolteon: Are we still in New York?

Zelda: Correct. So this is New York. I thought this was a different Hyrule. You know, like Loyrule. My name is Princess Zelda. I had ruled Hyrule throughout many generations of the royal family. I have summon you all here because of a problem.

Princess Zelda (Japanese: ゼルダ姫 Hepburn: Zeruda-Hime?) is a fictional character in Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda video game series, created by Shigeru Miyamoto and introduced in its original entry in 1986. The name has applied to many female members of Hyrule's royal family[1] which includes several distinct characters in Hyrule legend.[2] Though she is the eponymous character, her story role is often that of donor or damsel in distress. The player instead controls Link, the series' central protagonist, and usually focuses on defeating Ganon (or Ganondorf), the series' main antagonist.[3] Many Zelda games adopt the classic princess-and-dragon premise of chivalric literature: Zelda is usually kidnapped or imprisoned by Ganon, prompting Link to come to her rescue. Some games in the series have emphasized Zelda's magical abilities and importance to the functioning of Hyrule, demonstrating that she is more than capable of taking care of herself. In several games, she is one of the Sages, whose work is essential to defeating Ganon; in others, she adopts alternative personae in order to take a more active role in her kingdom; and in some, she is a self-sacrificing princess regnant. Zelda's alter egos include the ninja Sheik in Ocarina of Time and the pirate Tetra in The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass.

Vaporeon: What problem, your highness?

Zelda: The Kraang. They have been invading worlds, bringing them here to New York.

Everyone: Wha?!

Cindy: Bringing your worlds in New York?!

Raph: Have they gone insane?!

Angela: But why?

Zelda: That's the problem. I have no clue but I believe they want to take over the worlds. That's only my speculation, of course. But I have a bad feeling about this.

Akame: You're not alone. My friends have been capture by the Kraang. But I was the only one who was able to escape from their grasp.

Akame (アカメ?) has long black hair, red eyes, and a cold, serious demeanor.[5] Sold along with her sister to the Empire at a young age, she becomes one of the Elite Seven assassins under Gozuki.[ch. 3] Despite her serious attitude in battle, she displays genuine concern for her comrades.[ch. 3,6[vol. 3] She gets along with Tatsumi later on and holds him dear to herself. During a mission to assassinate former general Najenda, she is convinced by the latter to join Night Raid and the cause against the Empire.[ch. 3] Her treason sparks an intense rivalry between fellow assassin and sibling Kurome, along with a mutual desire to be the one to end the other.[ch. 6] In Night Raid, she assumes the cooking duties prior to Tatsumi joining the group.[ch. 2,3] While she originally used the Shingu "Kiriichimonji", a sword capable of inflicting wounds that never heal, Akame acquired Gozuki's Imperial Arm "One Slice Kill: Murasame" (一斬必殺 村雨 Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame?) whose poison blade instantly kills whoever it cuts.[ch. 5] During the final battle with Esdeath, as a final resort due to the method of activation, Akame activates Murasame's Little War Horn Trump Card to boost her physical abilities so she can kill Esdeath with her weapon destroyed in the process.[ch. 76,77] Following the revolution, still an assassin, Akame leaves the empire to deal with those in neighboring nations that might take advantage of the fragilized government.[ch. 78]

Inuyasha: Me too! I have to save Kagome! No matter what!

Inuyasha (犬夜叉?) is the main protagonist of the series. He was born of a dog-demon father and a human mother. Though he appears to be a teenager, in "Swords of an Honorable Ruler", which is not written by the author, it is revealed that he is over 200 years old. In addition, according to the official Inuyasha guide by Rumiko Takahashi, his appearance is equivalent to that of a fifteen-year-old boy. Inuyasha initially wanted to use the enormous power of the Shikon Jewel to become a full-fledged demon. Inuyasha has dog ears, claws on his fingers, sports a red garment called the Robe of the Fire-Rat and is always barefoot, which comes in handy when he has to scratch himself with his feet, the way a dog does. In 2001, Inuyasha won the Animage Grand Prix for Best Male Character.[2]

Zelda: We will... Please calm down, Inuyasha. Anyway, we need to stop the Kraang. And we'll help you in any way we can. No problem whatsoever. Understand?

Everyone: Right!

Zelda: Perfect. Please help.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Raph: Great! Now we have lost the power cell!

Flareon: What should we do now, big shot?!

Leo: Shut up, I'm thinking. Hm...

Vaporeon: I know! We should talk to Leatherhead and Scar! They'll know what to do!

Donnie: Not Leatherhead! He's gonna rip my head off!

Espeon: I bet he won't!

Donnie: Would! I can feel it!

 _Meanwhile..._

Mako: (panting) Good idea for us to go into the sewers, Medaka-chan!

Medaka: Well, this isn't what I had in planned but it was the only way to get away from those disgusting and hideous aliens.

Mako: Right! I wonder where does this leads to.

Medaka: Let's check it out then.

Val: Right! (sniffs) This way! Follow me!

Medaka and Mako follows Val throughout the sewers.

[ROAR]

Plusle: What was that?!

Minun: A roar?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leatherhead appears.

Medaka: An alligator! Amazing...

Mako: But he's not happy!

Plusle: Nope!

Minun: None!

Leatherhead: (attacks)

Mako: (shrieks)

Fluttershy: Leatherhead, don't!

Leatherhead: Fluttershy?

Val: He... stopped?

Fluttershy: Leatherhead, don't hurt them. They didn't do anything wrong. Please just take some deep breaths and calm down, okay?

Ryuko: Mako?

Mako: Ryuko-chan! You're here?!

Zoroark: Yeah? You?!

Plusle: We were just here for vacation!

Minun: Actually, we have some bad news from Satsuki!

Ryuko: From big sis?!

Zoroark: Tell us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Ryuko: She got capture from the Kraang and they have took over Honnouji Academy?!

Mako: Yup! We tried our best but they were so many of them! They took Satsuki-sama and put her in a capsule of some sort! Now they have taken Honno City to New York and I saw something shiny! It was some kind of crystal in a cylinder!

Scar: That's the power cell. They were able to take it back?

Leo: We're sorry. We need to get it back.

Vaporeon: Do you know where they could have taken it and Satsuki?

Leatherhead: Hm... The only clue I could give you is a drawing of a symbol that we had saw once.

Scar: Oh that. Maybe it could help you.

Tiffany: What does this symbol even mean?

Kathleen: It looks like the olympics!

Tiffany: Not the olympics.

Veronica: You sure? It looks like the olympics.

Tiffany: No! Not olympics!

Angela: But...

Tiffany: It's not the olympics~!

Veronica: Uh-huh... We should take it to Landon and London. They may know.

Angela: Good idea. Let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Landon: That symbol?! Easy!

London: That's the symbol from TCRI. The Kraang are using it for secret headquarters.

Maia: TCRI? Headquarters?

Landon: On the first floor, it looks like an ordinary office building.

London: But when you get to the upper floors, you will see the Kraang there.

Landon: But there's one problem...

London: ...and that is you have to watch out for the Queen Bee. She acts like a guard there.

Raph: We can handle her! Let's go there already!

Kimberly: Without the layout plans? That'll be impossible if we don't know the layout.

Landon: She's right.

London: But no worries. We know the layout very well. But print one out just in case.

Leo: Right. Let's print out those layouts.

Vaporeon: Got it!

 _TCRI..._

Gray: Take this! Ice-Make: Lance!

Gray Fullbuster is the secondary male protagonist of the anime/manga series _Fairy Tail_. He is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. Due to his training history, he is most comfortable in little clothing and often forgets to wear clothes or quickly takes it off, thus often being accused of being an exhibitionist. He and Natsu Dragneel have a friendly rivalry, and can often be seen fighting one another, though this become less frequent as the series goes on. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered bu his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrpu Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unloke almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces kf clothingare his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He andNatsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. A form ofMolding Magicthat allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he usesStatic Ice Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability.

Erza: Good job, Gray! We must escape immediately! (slashes)

Erza Scarlet is an S-class Mage from the Guild Fairy Tail and one of the main female protagonists of the series. Like most Fairy Tail members, she shows great loyalty and dedication to Makarov and the guild. She pushed herself past her limit in the war against the Phantom Lord Guild, fighting against its many powerful members. She also became the temporary leader when Makarov had to be treated because of his scattered magic. Erza is a tall, very beautiful, young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing". Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armour by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's speciality in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armours but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. And like most women in the series, she has large breasts. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behaviour and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail and is a genuinely brave and kind-hearted young lady who will risk everything to protect her friends, especially Natsu, Gray and Lucy who are as close as siblings to her. According to Lucy in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker she stated that Erza is strong, cool and a little scary, but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and likes sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are whenRobtried to shield her from destruction, and whenJellalwas captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armour. However, when Erza encountersIkaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armour. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, this is shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people while being drunk. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservativeHeart Kreuzarmor, Erza has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armours are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armour, she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bath with them, much toWendy's shock andLucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. As mention byLevy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels.

Lucy: But what about Makarov?! We can't escape without him!

Lucy Heartfiliais the main female protagonist of the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. She is aCelestial SpiritMage, a member of theFairy Tail Guildand one of the founding members ofTeam Natsu. She is a member of a once extremely wealthy family who ran away from home to join Fairy Tail. Lucy is beautiful, and has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people,unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of , due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother,Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their , Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as herteammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike her friends, she does not gets very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle.

Kraang: Kraang, don't let the prisoners escaped. Capture them and bring them back to their cages.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Okay, here's the layout for TCRI.

Leona: So we need to get to the upper floors.

Maria: But first, we need someone who could distract them in the main floor.

Stella: But who's going to do that?!

Felistar: It has to be someone who can use their good looks to distract them long enough!

Veronica: Leave that to me! (changes into April) I'm able to imitate the appearance of anybody. That includes males as well.

Donnie: Two Aprils?! Am I dreaming?

April: Cut that out!

Veronica: But your appearance is super cute!

April: Shut up!

Veronica: Jeez, this ponytail's killing me. (takes out scrunchie) Much better~... (purrs)

April: Don't do that! I hate putting my hair down!

Veronica: Why? It's so much better to have this down. Just let your hair flow. Let it go wild and crazy.

April: I don't want to! I like my hair like this, thank you very much!

Veronica: (laughing) I like it when you're mad! (laughing)

April: Shut up! (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: Don't worry. Veronica knows what's she doing.

Veronica: After all, with this sexy body, I can seduce any man. (winks at Donnie) See? It's already working on Donnie. (chuckles) He's so adorable when he's acting like this.

April: Yeah, adorable. Look, can we just go now?

Maria: April's right. We need to get going. No time to be wasting.

Everyone: Right!

 _TCRI..._

Maria: Okay. This must be the place, right?

Landon: That's the one!

London: 100% correct!

Rose: Well at least we're at the right place.

 _art/Tmnt-Pet-Rose-657501007 for picture_

 **Name: Rose**

 **Age: 2**

 **Gender: female**

 **Species: Florynx ( flora + lynx, currently disguised as a bunny or kitten depending what cover up story)**

 **Personality: protective, caring, loyal, gentle, motherly, shy and quite**

 **Owner: Maria Elena Flores**

 **Abilities: Plant manipulation, speed, night vision, hearing, sixth sense and transformation ( it transform when ever she wants)**

Maria: Right, Rose. Veronica?

Veronica: Right! (changes into Delivery Person) Ready!

April: Will this work?

Mikoto: Just follow with the plan. We all have to wear these hoods Tiffany had made so they won't know that we're with the Turtles.

An-D: Dhis is goin' to be awesome!

Miara: (shushes)

An-D: Righ'. Sorry.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Veronica: Hello?! We are the delivery people and we have a box that you had order! (whispers) Push the box.

Everyone: (pushing box while grunting)

Ms. Campbell: Oh I'm terribly sorry but TCRI is closed right now.

Veronica: But we need to bring this box upstairs. Don't want to get this late.

Ms. Campbell: I'm sorry but that won't happen.

They were now surrounded by the Kraang.

Freya: Now! (starts shooting)

Ms. Campbell: Attack!

Mikoto: Bring it! (whistles)

Scar: (punches) Take that, Kraang!

Leatherhead: (roaring and attacking Kraang)

Natsu: Fire Dragon Roar~!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Gattling Gun~!

Spongebob: Alright, Kraang! Taste the awesome power of KA-RA-TE! (starts attacking Kraang with karate)

Leona: Now the rest is up to them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Turtles..._

Landon: This way. We need to be careful.

London: Also, this area is full of toxic gas. That's the Kraang's atmosphere and Earthlings can't really breathe in their air.

Landon: So take these tear masks. It should protect you from the Kraang's atmosphere.

Everyone: Thanks! (puts on mask)

London: Now let's keep going.

Gray: Ice-Make: Lance!

Everyone: (dodges)

Mikey: Ice?!

Jolteon: Down there!

Lucy: Get them, Loke!

Loke: Got it, Lucy! Regulus!

Loke (ロキ Roki) is a member of Fairy Tail[2] who was revealed to be the Celestial Spirit Leo (レオ Reo), who is known as "The Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū). He is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His Key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Loke is a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head.[1][3] As a Celestial Spirit, his hair is much longer, and kept in many more, comparatively larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loke's face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion's mane.[4] As of Season 2 the ear-like hair become more prominent. It's also worth noting that, as a Celestial Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme.[5] Loke's hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, with one of the only instances in which he was shown without them being during his time as Karen Lilica's Celestial Spirit.[4] While in his human form, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings;[1][3] later on, he was instead shown donning two studs and a flower-shaped earring.[6] His green Fairy Tail stamp is located on his back.[7] Among young girls, Loke is widely reputed as a greatly handsome man, being top ranked as the "Mage you want to have as a boyfriend".[3] While initially introduced as a member of Fairy Tail, Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.[1][8] Later on, his attire received some changes: his coat was given a more prominent collar, darker in color and sporting some lines vertically going up it, and his shirt was replaced by a darker one, bearing a menacing skull on the front,[9] with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing its face; in addition, he switched his black pants to a lighter, looser pair, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, donned lighter shoes, each bearing three bands around and before the ankles area.[10] As a Celestial Spirit, Loke's outfit (that he can change using a type of Magic) is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a zebra-striped tie (portrayed as plain red in the anime)[11] around the neck, plus dark shoes.[12][13] When he appeared to defend Lucy from Bickslow, his fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them bearing an "X" shape, the other plain with both having edges in relief.[14] Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being fourth ranked as The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend Rankings of the Sorcerer Magazine.[16] When he tried flirting with Erza Scarlet, he nearly got himself killed.[17] Early during his time in Fairy Tail, a troupe of girlfriends was consistently around him.[3] Whilst being glamorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; in order to protect Aries from Karen Lilica's abusive treatment, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits. He has also shown great obedience to his owner, Lucy, willing to follow her commands without question or hesitation.[18] A type of Caster Magic related to his Celestial Spirit powers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Loke's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey.[110] Light can also be employed in other ways, with Loke being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area,[111] and shape it into various forms.[112] To activate this skill, Loke was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!."[113] Later on, Loke is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation.[114]

Mikey: Awesome...

London: Those must be the prisoners from Fairy Tail.

Vaporeon: Fairy Tail?

Landon: They come from Fiore, a country full of magic. There are many legal guilds that a wizard may choose. The powerful being Fairy Tail. Its strength is unmatched and aren't hesitate to cause huge messes when going on their jobs. That man is Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-Make wizard. The red-haired is Erza Scarlet, a knight who can use Requip to summon weapons and armor. The blonde-haired is Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Wizard who can summon Celestial Spirits. And the blue-haired is Wendy Marvell, a Sky Dragon Slayer.

Donnie: I see... So they must be Natsu's friends.

Espeon: Amazing...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Flareon: Should we help them?

Vaporeon: We have to! Let's drop in!

Everyone: Right! (drops and lands on Kraang)

Erza: What?

Leo: Don't be afraid, Erza. We're not going to...

Erza: (points sword at Leo) Who are you and how do you know my name?!

Wendy: Erza, I don't think they don't want to fight. Let them explain. Please?

Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu?), is a 12-year-old female dragon slayer.[ch. 144] Adopted by the sky dragon Grandeeney (グランディーネ Gurandīne?, also "Grandine"), Wendy practices Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō?), a form of healing magic taught by her foster mother. By drawing power from clean air, Wendy is able to heal most injuries and ailments, and temporarily relieve motion sickness.[ch. 135, 144] At some point during Grandeeney's disappearance, she joins the Cait Shelter (化猫の宿 ケット・シェルター Ketto Sherutā?, Japanese text translates as "Bakeneko's Lodging") guild, gaining infamy as the "Sky Dragon" (天竜 Tenryū?) and "Priestess of the Sky" (天空の巫女 Tenkū no Miko?). She becomes a representative of the guild in an alliance with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale against the Oración Seis.[ch. 132] During the guilds' mission, the Seis force her to resurrect Jellal Fernandes, whom she mistakes for Mystogan, her childhood traveling partner from after Grandeeney's disappearance.[ch. 145, 167] Once the Seis are defeated, Wendy discovers Cait Shelter's true nature as an illusion created by their master, the elderly spirit Robaul (ローバウル Rōbauru?), to care for her; she is then left to join Fairy Tail after her old guild vanishes.[ch. 164] Wendy gradually uses her magic in battle, including the ability to breathe and conjure powerful gusts of wind, and to augment her allies' speed, strength, and defensive power. She looks up to Natsu Dragneel as a brother and joins him in his search for the missing dragons.[ch. 161, 191] One year after Makarov Dreyar's disappearance, Wendy goes incognito as a member of Lamia Scale but she eventually rejoins Fairy Tail. Mashima created Wendy after one of his staff members commented that young girls "just don't appear" in the series, and noted the character's popularity among his associates.[vol. 16:afterword] Her original concept was that of a "Water Dragon" based on the Japanese name for Wednesday (水曜日 Suiyōbi?, lit. "Water Day"), which Mashima named her after.[vol. 27:bonus] She is voiced by Satomi Satō.[12] In the English dub, her voice is supplied by Brittney Karbowski.[13]

Erza: Fine. Talk.

Blaziken: And make it quick.

Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's blue eyes are semicircular with yellow sclerae, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. A female has a shorter mask and hair than a male. Blaziken has strong, muscular legs that give it great lower body strength. This lower body strength helps its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken's wrists have gray wristband-like markings capable of producing a tuft of fire above them. Blaziken can also make flames spout from its ankles. This allows it to cloak its feet or fists, and it uses these abilities while practicing a form of martial art. These combined abilities allow it to use its former signature move, Blaze Kick. Its flames burn more intensely when it faces stronger opponents. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place. While Blaziken is rarely found in the wild, it is known to inhabit grasslands.

Leo: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Main Floor..._

Mikoto: There's so many of them!

Stella: Could we keep this up! Staria, Moonblast!

Felistar: Moonblast!

Twilight: We have to! They have to save everyone who's been captured by the Kraang!

Spike: And that's exactly what we're going to do!

Spike, also known as Spike the Dragon, is a male baby dragon and one of the seven[4] main characters[5] of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire breath, which features in many episodes, as does his crush on Rarity. Spike is occasionally sarcastic and sometimes laughs at others' misfortunes, even though he usually means well. In Bridle Gossip, he comes up with nicknames for the ponies after their appearances change from an exposure to poison joke: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and Twilight Flopple. In Winter Wrap Up, he makes fun of Twilight's terrible nest-making and skating skills. However, he is very helpful and supportive towards Twilight in Lesson Zero. For instance, Spike is the only member of the main cast to take Twilight's concerns about missing a report to Princess Celestia seriously, unlike the others. Spike is a fun-loving dragon: he enjoys the welcome party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight in Friendship is Magic, part 1, and scarfs down candy in Luna Eclipsed. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, he feels insecure and jealous when Twilight finds another assistant, Owlowiscious. When Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash tell Twilight about Spike's insecurity, she says, "Spike knows he can't be replaced." In Lesson Zero, Spike gets worried as Twilight becomes increasingly nervous about the due date for her friendship report. In the The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Spike and Twilight find a door enchanted by King Sombra that shows their greatest fears. Spike has a vision in which Twilight sends him away forever, scaring him. Spike is often defensive about his masculinity and dismissive of things he considers "girly," although his outward disdain is often a front. In The Ticket Master, for instance, Spike scoffs at the idea of attending the "girly gala gunk" throughout the episode, but he becomes overjoyed when Princess Celestia sends him a ticket at the end. He quickly reverts to not liking it when he sees Applejack looking at him, but both laugh about it afterwards. In Party of One, when Pinkie tells him to confess, he admits to admiring his own reflection in a mirror when nobody else is around. He does this again in The Crystalling - Part 1. In Read It and Weep, Twilight says to Rainbow Dash, "Just because you're athletic doesn't mean you aren't smart!" Spike adds, "Yeah, just look at me," curls his arm, and kisses his bicep, only to get weird looks from the mares. Spike magically matures through his greediness in Secret of My Excess. On his birthday, Spike goes around Ponyville and requests gifts from passersby. He lets his greed get the better of him, causing him to grow into a gangly "teenager" by the next day. Zecora explains that his greed makes him grow into a monster. As he continues to grow, he develops more lizard-like qualities, such as slit pupils and a long thin-forked tongue, and his voice deepens, eventually degenerating into simple roars. As a massive dragon, Spike kidnaps Rarity and wreaks havoc on Ponyville. He only returns to normal when he sees Rarity wearing the fire ruby he gave her earlier in the episode, and remembers when he gave it to her. At the end of the episode, Spike concludes that he'd rather be generous, because hoarding doesn't compare to giving. However, Spike still loves collecting and eating gems. In Just For Sidekicks, Spike agrees to take care of the ponies' pets in exchange for gems so he can bake a jewel cake. However, Spike gradually loses his gem supply throughout the day as he struggles to keep the pets in control, learning a valuable lesson in responsibility.

Leona: Right! (freezes Kraang)

Maria (Alien): Take this! (uses vines to attack Kraang) We need to get outta here!

Fluttershy: But what about...?

Rainbow: They'll be fine! (creates tornado) I know they will!

Shuckle: Yeah! Water Gun!

Shuckle is a Pokémon that resembles a small turtle. Its body is yellow and appears soft. Until they are in use, Shuckle's limbs appear limp. It is encased in a very hard red shell that has many holes in it. The holes in its shell are rimmed with white. Rather than actively hunting and foraging for food like most other Pokémon, it collects Berries and stores them in its shell. The Berries inside are liquefied and fermented while they decompose by Shuckle's digestive juices, which it then consumes. Its digestive juices are also used to dissolve rocks so Shuckle can hide under them. It can be found in the mountains.

Fluttershy: But... I'm worried.

April: (attacks) They'll be fine!

Ritsu: You know (kicks) what they're (punches) capable of!

Fluttershy: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Turtles..._

Quinque: That's why we're here.

Erza: Okay... Now I understand. My apologies.

Leo: That's okay. Are there others captured?

Gray: That's right. Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, have been captured by those aliens. But he's not the only one. They have been capturing specific people. We don't know why but it just seems so weird.

Beartic: We're getting ourselves out of here and ask for help!

Beartic is an ursine, quadruped creature capable of standing on its hind legs. It has bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hang from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consists of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears. Its large forepaws have black claws and paw pads. Beartic is capable of freezing its own breath, and will create pathways across water using this technique. It inhabits northern areas where it catches prey in the cold waters.

Raph: Well you didn't have to do that!

Lucy: Doesn't matter! We have to save everyone!

Gardevoir: And Master Makarov!

Gardevoir is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of its body is white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown are green. Its hair curls over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. Gardevoir is able to see the future using its psychic powers. Additionally, it is able to create small black holes, distort dimensions, and support itself without feeling the pull of gravity. Its power reaches its peak when protecting its Trainer, whom it will protect with its life. This Pokémon inhabits urban areas.

Landon: And that's why we're here!

London: We know how to get to Dimension X!

Landon: Just follow us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They follow Landon and London.

Landon: This portal here should take us to Dimension X! (opens portal)

London: Just keep wearing those masks! The air in Dimension X is very toxic!

Everyone: Right!

Oktokki: Dimension X...

Angelina: Can't believe I have to return here.

Quinque: Right...

 _Main Floor..._

Everyone: (panting)

Kathleen: We can't keep this up forever~desu!

Tiffany: Agree! We need to get outta here!

Angela: Okay! Let's escape! (throws smoke bomb)

They were able to escaped.

Stella R.: My first fight... It was unreal...

Melany: Now we should leave the rest to them!

Luffy: No fair! I want to come!

Natsu: Me too!

Rarity: (slaps Natsu and Luffy) Don't do that! Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Donnie...

Kimberly: Don't worry, April. I know they'll be okay. Especially Donnie.

April: Hope so, Kim. But could you step away from me? I have a fear of bats.

Kimberly: O-O-Of course. (steps away) Better?

April: Better. (sighs) Donnie... Please be careful.

 _Dimension X..._

Landon: Welcome to Dimension X.

London: I know it's very pink but don't take off the masks. The air here is toxic. Only the Kraang are able to breathe through this atmosphere.

Leo: But I want know this. Why would the Kraang want to invade a planet like Earth if they can't breathe in the atmosphere? It just doesn't make sense.

Vaporeon: Agree. There has to be some kind of reason.

?: Because they want to plan an invasion. (jumps down and lands) You see, they want to take over Earth and all of the worlds such as Earth Land, Gotham City, Metropolis, Equestria, Peach Creek, and many others. But they can't do it if all these worlds are separate. So, they are kidnapping the heroes from each world and connect the worlds to New York so it'll be easy for them to plan an all-out invasion.

Raph: How did you know?! Who are you?!

Landon: That's one of the prisoners!

?: I am Shadow Walker. I'm going to escape from this place.

 _art/Shadow-Walker-Reference-Sheet-645546564 for picture_

 **Name: Shadow Walker**

 **Nickname: Shadow (and Cupcake which Raph loves to call her to annoy her)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Crush: Raph**

 **Weapon: Duel circular blades**

 **personality: Shadow is a tough girl who likes to kick butt and be sassy. she's very sarcastic, but she likes to joke sometimes too. she loves cookies, so if you have some you better keep them away from her.**

 **Skills: Shadow is very physically strong due to all the experiments done on her. She also learns things very fast. She is very good at hand to hand combat and often practices with Raph.**

 **Likes: Cookies, romantic movies, singing, Music, (mostly rock), Dogs, pranks.**

 **Dislikes: Snakes, pineapples, being bothered while watching TV or training, Kraang.**

Flareon: Shadow Walker?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shadow Walker: Correct. This is my partner, Salazzle.

Salazzle: Salazzle!

Salazzle is a dark grey Pokémon resembling a salamander or a lizard. It has a thin dark grey body with a purple underside. Its head is dark grey with purple eyes and slit pupils. There are several tooth-like protrusions on the lower jaw. Salazzle's body has three pink markings, one on the chest, which splits to form a 'U' shaped design, and the other two on the abdomen, forming two 'f'-shaped patterns. Salazzle has a long, dark grey tail with a pink underside and two protrusions come out form the tail's base. It has hands and feet with five digits each. These digits are long and thin. Salazzle is a female-only species. It creates a reverse harem with the male Salandit it lives with.

London: So you know the whole plan? The Kraang won't like this.

Leo: And now we know exactly what they're doing. We gotta stop them.

Everyone: Right!

Queen Bee: You won't be stopping us.

Together: Queen Bee!

Shadow Walker: (growling) You bastard! (attacks with duel circular blades)

Queen Bee: (dodges and shoots)

Salazzle: Sludge Bomb!

[BOOM]

Shadow Walker: Run! Follow me!

Queen Bee: Kraang, don't let the prisoner and the intruders escape!

Kraang Army: Yes, Queen.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eddy: Let us go, you stupid aliens! Where's our Double D?!

Eddy is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy and the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, loud, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Edd comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Edd and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam with Jonny trying to get a prize out of them. All the while he tries to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac. This dream world was shown during his part of Jonny's bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed." Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in "The Luck of the Ed." After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Edd and Jimmy are all in on the imagined heist. Eddy has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Despite his horrible treatment, he shows that he does care about them and really cherishes their friendship. Although there were some episodes who showed these trait (like in "A Fistful Of Ed" or "Momma's Little Ed"), the most prominent one is in the movie, which matches with his character development: He saved Ed from an angry Rolf in the car chase, cried for an apology to Edd by admitting his faults, and smiles when Edd comforts him after showing remorse from his actions in the end of the movie. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy is known to hate birds. This is first shown in "Virt-Ed-Go" when after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy realizes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!" In "Button Yer Ed" and "Will Work for Ed," he is attacked by the warmongering rooster. In "It Came From Outer Ed," crows were summoned by a curse made by Ed's scam which caused them to attack the Eds. Eddy has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns." To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. For example, in "Postcards from the Ed," he off-screen constructed the "Eddy's World-Class Deluxe Tour Bus" also he built the thingamajig (with the help of Ed and Edd) and possibly the Professor Scam Flyer, he built the alien vacuum and constructed a few prototypes. He can also build the feared El Mongo Stink-Bomb. While not as smart as Edd when it comes to straight up intelligence, Eddy does indeed possess a wide and immensely varied knowledge of pop culture. Several times throughout the series he has made references to not only famous movies/actors/directors but also to more sophisticated historical individuals such as Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec and Mikhail Baryshnikov. However, in the movie, the reason of his behavior it's explained: It turns out that all his selfish and mean traits were all a mask, only acting like his brother just to earn his brother's respect and be friends with everyone; which had the opposite effect and nearly lost his dear best friends because of his behavior. His true self is a sad, misunderstood and self-hating kid who yearned love and respect and was abused and mistreated his entire life. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse side of the card. His poor grades are more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part. His ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence, he taunts and jeers Sarah to the point where she loses her temper and seizes him and his friend. At home, Eddy loves his retro-styled room. Some of the items inside it are a lava lamp, a large, circular king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy also has a decent-sized collection of vinyl records to go with the record player. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does either non-physical work or no work at all. He probably enjoys cooking, as he often offers to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. These omelets are often remarked upon by him, and it seems he is quite prideful of them, to the point that he believes they are the best ever. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he accused Ed and Edd of working for Kevin in "The Luck of the Ed." It must be granted that he was very paranoid at the time, but he does regularly jump to conclusions about the guilt or innocence of others (see the suspect list in "If It Smells Like an Ed"). One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his supposed idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. He also uses his brother as a threat more than once (notably in "Ed... Pass it On..."). Even when it becomes clear to everyone in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy doesn't confess how his brother isn't what he often claimed to be until after his brother is knocked out. Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the fall and winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. For example, in "Rambling Ed," Eddy wore a turban for a scam that was for Jonny and Rolf when he pretended to summon ghosts and demons. Eddy's clothing bears a strong similarity in color Rolf's clothes. Eddy also has pink skin in a shade comparable to Kevin's, except having a lighter complexion around his eyes and on his eyelids. He has blue eyes and a yellow (later green) tongue.

Ed: Double D's gone! (crying) I miss Double D!

Ed is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the strongest and the least intelligent member of the Eds. Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut (making it appear black), a black unibrow, and turquoise eyes (as seen in "The Luck of the Ed"). He is usually seen wearing purple/blue pants, large black shoes, and a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive/green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. He always wears it no matter the climate. His jacket is often filled with rotting produce and/or old candy. In general, Ed's appearance matches his personality, though he is portrayed to have clever ideas in some episodes. Ed is kind, good-natured, and happy-go-lucky with a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone he encounters. He is the type of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Ed is also very absent-minded and naive, making him the perfect candidate for Eddy to help him with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions them. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy despite being the workhorse for almost all of Eddy's scams. However, Ed is often the subject of abuse by his younger sister Sarah. He always fears Sarah when she gets him in the palm of her hand. Even though she torments him a lot, he still loves Sarah dearly and does his best to protect her and make her feel happy. Ed is a loyal fan of low-budget horror movies and comic books, but often misinterprets them as reality. He is an animal lover as well, with chickens being his favorite animals, a running gag throughout the series. He has also displayed a selective affinity for music, as he was unable to play the violin when his mother commanded him to but was able to play the flute excellently in "[[Who's Minding the Ed?]" Ed also enjoys certain foods, most notably buttered toast and gravy, as the unused bathtub in his bedroom is filled with the latter. Other foods that Ed likes are pudding skin and Chunky Puffs. Some examples of what Ed doesn't like are vegetables and soap, meaning he does not lead a basic healthy life, much to the chagrin of the more hygienic Edd. Even so, he doesn't seem to suffer physically under his low maintenance life style. Although Ed is a very childlike and loving character who will easily hug, kiss, or playfully interact with other characters, the Kanker Sisters are a rare exception for him. The equally loving May Kanker is often left standing. Ed is a loyal friend who sticks by his friends as much as he possibly can.

Jimmy: Don't worry, Ed. All we have to do is to escape.

James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is a highly intelligent 10-year-old (later 11 in season 2, 12 in season 3) boy who uses scientific knowledge and inventions to solve issues he is confronted by (most of which he causes himself). He is the son of Judy and Hugh Neutron. His best friends are Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, and his robot dog Goddard. Cindy Vortex is his most important rival, but he secretly feels attracted to her. Jimmy is usually seen wearing a red shirt with his trademark atom symbol on it, blue jeans, and white shoes, sometimes blue shorts and brown shoes. However, in scenes where he's going to bed, in bed, or getting out of bed, he is barefoot and shirtless, wearing nothing but red and orange plaid boxers. While having a sleepover in Carl Weezer's house, he wears a white shirt with a yellow atom on it just like his red shirt. He has blue eyes and brown hair that is considered "anti-gravity" and is in a whipped-up form, earning him many nicknames from classmates (especially Cindy), such as "Whippy-Dip" from his clone Evil Jimmy, and "Señor Fudge-Head" (from Cosmo in _The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour_ ).

Sarah: Escape?! Are you crazy?! We'll be dead before we'll even try to escape once!

Sarah is Ed's younger sister who tends to be bossy, spoiled and short-tempered, only acting cute and charming when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him to their mother. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is frequently seen with Jimmy and rushes to his aid the moment he calls for her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a crush on Edd (though this is usually not quite enough to spare him from her wrath). It's been shown that she shares her brother's superhuman strength, as demonstrated when she dropped a car on Nazz in "Truth or Ed." In "Little Ed Blue," she was apparently surprised to learn that her brother is much stronger than her, and is even more dangerous than she is when in a bad mood. Several minutes into the episode, she shouts at him, only to have him shout right back at her even more loudly and with more menace, which frightens her and makes her back off. She also seems to fear the Kankers, because unlike her brother, the sisters aren't afraid to bully the younger girl to get what they want. Eddy, who doesn't typically give in to Sarah as easily as Ed, often ends up being the one who provokes Sarah into physically attacking the Eds. Sarah is Ed's pampered, loud and controlling younger sister who despises her older brother and his two good friends thoroughly, subjecting them to horrific verbal and physical abuse on a regular daily basis. She is very easily antagonized, particularly by Eddy's sassy remarks and insults, and has exhibited brute strength and extreme violence in reaction to the causes of her anger. Her softer, sweeter side is only visible when in the presence of friends, particularly her closest companion, Jimmy, whom she is seldom seen without, or when masking her supremely bratty behavior when trying to wheedle others into giving her what she wants. Despite her severe animosity towards the Eds, she's noted for her infatuation with Edd, and this seldom can guard him from Sarah's harassment. Although it should be noted that Sarah's passion for Edd has faded from time to time, though there are many instances where she does seem romantically attached to him. As mentioned previously, Sarah is only soothed by Jimmy's presence, and the two spend their days leisurely frolicking together and engaging in different childhood activities such as playing with stuffed toys and dolls. Due to her incredible lack of empathy and self-absorption, she is tricky to reason with, albeit few characters (particularly those notable for taming her) are able to bargain with Sarah, but when this happens it usually comes with a cost. Her intimidating and ferocious aggression has earned her the protection and respect of her older brother, Ed, who is fearful of Sarah. Albeit she is hostile and antagonistic towards her bitter enemies, when in a less irritated state, a more childlike and innocent side to Sarah shines through; she joyfully partakes in tea parties, games of hopscotch, and pretend play alongside Jimmy and the other local children, and appears far sunnier and sweeter so long as she remains un-antagonized. However, she is normally seen with a disgruntled facial expression, and acts as a maternal figure towards the accident-prone, gentle, innocent, and fragile Jimmy, providing him with advice and discouraging him against the potentially-hurtful but seemingly fun and enjoyable schemes established by the Eds, or other cautions that could be lurking close by. Sarah wears a pink tank top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes. In winter she wears a light blue sweater with flowers on strings. She has fair skin, pink eyes, and a dark purple tongue.

Jimmy: Calm down, Sarah. I have a plan. And you have to listen to me very closely because I am not going to repeat myself.

Sarah: Explain away, genius!

Jimmy: Right. Here's the plan.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Everyone: (panting)

Shadow Walker: This way!

Everyone: (hides)

Kraang: Kraang have lost the intruders and the prisoner.

Queen Bee: Then go and find them, idiots! Search the area!

Kraang Army: Yes, Queen. Kraang will search area.

Queen Bee: Then do it already! (sighs)

Shadow Walker: (shushes) Just hide here until I can give you the signal.

Everyone: Right.

[ALARM BLARING]

Everyone: What?!

Queen Bee: Impossible!

Cana: Great plan, Jimmy! We're busting out of here! Card Magic: The Prayer's Fountain!

Cana Alberona is a member of Fairy Tail and was a potential S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She is Gildarts Clive's daughter. Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair is curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appears more thick and wavy. After the S-Class Trial, Cana was momentarily shown with her hair tied in a high ponytail. Cana has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes; Cana's face is noticeably sharper in the manga compared to her appearance in the anime. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors. Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Around the time of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Cana wore a new outfit very similar to her standard one, but slightly more concealing: she sported a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. Her black capri pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, lavender belt adorned by red hearts, and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, which end mid-calf. While in this outfit, she had no visible jewelry. During the very beginning of the trial, she wore a dark, revealing bikini paired with light-colored flip-flops. After the war with Grimoire Heart was over, Cana once again changed her outfit, with the new one being noticeably different, consisting of a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges, revealing much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots. After the return from Tenrou Island, Cana is shown donning an outfit highly reminiscent of her standard one, however, with subtle differences: she initially dons a bikini top covered in dark polygons together with the pants and belt from the S-Class Trial, and short-heeled, dark sandals. She also added three more metal bracelets, that circle her left wrist, to her standard jewelry. Cana always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers, which are lavender, and occasionally light blue, in color. Cana has a great love for alcoholic beverages such that it borders on addiction. Oftentimes, she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking at the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and the frequency of her drinking has grown to the point where thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat. Despite her drinking and somewhat laid-back attitude, Cana is one of the more serious members of the guild: she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike the majority of the other members. She is very focused on the situation at hand. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she returned to drinking and even doubled her quantity. In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership in dire situations, such as during the fight against Phantom Lord, and assesses situations in a logical manner. She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, regardless of how new they are or what their background may be. In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S-Class Mage) and is rather tenacious, as shown when she attacked Freed, despite being unable to defeat him in the past, without hesitation during their S-Class Mage Promotion Trial battle. However, the S-Class exam showed another side of her. She demonstrated a very selfish side, one which was willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This goal and selfishness of hers caused her to even put her own guildmates in peril. This desperation actually stemmed from her desire to confess to her father. However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify her mistake. As a child, she didn't have much interest in drinking and she was much more mature than the other young members of the guild, acting like an older sister figure to them.

Queen Bee: They're escaping! We must get them before they escape!

Shadow Walker: (slashes) I don't think so.

They easily defeats the Kraang and they escaped.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (panting)

Kimberly: Guys!

Natsu: You're okay!

Leona: So glad you're alive!

Vaporeon: We know!

Flareon: Glad we got outta there in a flash!

Frankie: But Headmistress Bloodgood is still captured.

Frankie Stein is a 2010/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a simulacrum, and the daughter of Monster of Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster and a student at Monster High. In the books, she is the daughter of Viktor and Viveka Stein as in the books they built her and the granddaughter of Monster of Frankenstein and his bride. Frankie Stein is a wholehearted girl, and pretty-in-personality kind of girl. She is optimistic, positive, kindhearted and always gets along with others. Frankie is aware of her flaws and embraces them. She likes her friends and finds them ones of the most important things in the world to her. She is nice and outgoing, and likes to try new fashions and styles. She can sometimes struggle with her quirks but always finds a new in the end. She is portrayed as kind and naïve, making her a naïf, but her naïvety or naïveté, makes her unaware of average teenage life, and uses source on teenage "unlife" or "teenage lives" through magazines; though what she looks up is never actually accurate to how things really are in real life or to the situation she's in. Frankie is best friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, and Lagoona Blue. (In the Generation 1 cartoon, she is also friends with Ghoulia Yelps). She enjoys spending time and company with her friends, and sometimes goes shopping with them. Ghoulia Yelps is replaced with Ari Hauntington at the end of the movie: "Welcome to Monster High: The Origin Story", and in the Generation 2 webisodes, she is replacing Ghoulia. Either that, or she is not absent from the reboot series and Ari is just filling in for now. Even though it may appear she is absent from the reboot series, Abbey Bominable is also a close friend of Frankie's, and so is Operetta, who is also not absent from the Generation 2 series. When Frankie first met Abbey,Back-to-Ghoul she saw Abbey as a nuisance due to the fact of which she believed the latter threw a snowball at her. She finds out the truth in "Frost Friends" that it was actually Toralei Frost Friends, to which Toralei Stripe got the revenge-payback she deserved in said webisode. Frankie is also kind, outstanding, and awesome! She is an optimist who believes anything can happen and doesn't give up in the face of adversity. Frankie has light-green skin which is mint-colored. She has long straight white hair with black streaks, inspired by the Bride of Frankenstein, her mother, and a slim and attractive figure. She has an attractive figure, unlike her father. She likes to dress in schoolgirl fashions, and she has a condition known as heterochromia, which means she has two different eye colors – one green and one blue, specifically the right is blue and the left is green, which is from being made of different parts as a simulacrum rather than genetics or genes. In the books, she has solid black hair but puts white streaks in it and keeps it that way for the school Monster Mash dance in Monster High, and she has periwinkle eyes. According to the webisode Department of Monster Vehicles in volume 3, she is 5 ft 7 in height. She usually wears schoolgirl fashions, as both Monster High the original and Monster High Generation 2, but in the movie: "Welcome to Monster High", she wears a headband with her rebooted Generation 2 outfit which is an electric-blue, lightening-bolt-designed headband, and has silver highlights or silver streaks in her hair along with her black streaks. She also has a stitch scar that is stitching across her right cheek. Starting out at 15 days old, Frankie is the youngest student at Monster High. She was built a while back, and on the back of her Picture Day box as in doll box, she says "How many days has it been?", meaning she has lost track. Frankie now says "115 days old. But some parts of me are older than others". In the rebooted series, her age has advanced to 115 days. Her age, however, is assumed to only go by how many days since she's been created, not years.

April: Don't worry. We'll save her.

Lazlo: And Scoutmaster Lupus!

Yugi: And my grandpa!

The main protagonist of the story. He wears the Millennium Puzzle (千年パズル Sennen Pazuru?), one of the seven Millennium Items and an ancient Egyptian artifact holding the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. When Yugi is playing a game or under stress, he becomes possessed by the 3,000-year-old (5,000 in the English anime) spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle, known as Yami (Dark) Yugi, changing his personality to a cold and confident person. Initially, Yugi could be described as soft-spoken, timid, meek, and shy, but as the series progresses, his character develops to the point where he has a much bigger presence and becomes more outspoken. He fears the other personality inside him at first; however, as the narrative progresses, he grows a strong bond with his other self and considers his other soul a close and valuable friend. Several defining character moments for him was when he defeats antagonists without Dark Yugi's help in games under bleak circumstances, proving that he is truly worthy of being the Millennium Puzzle's wielder.

Kimberly: We'll save everyone else. Please be patient, people!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikey: Huh? What's this?

Mikoto: It must be from the Kraang. And it has something in it.

Tiffany: Really? Let me see. I could decode it.

Draculaura: Decode it?

Draculaura is a 2010/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a vampire, specifically the daughter of Dracula through adoption, and a student at Monster High. Having spent much of her childhood at the Vampire Court, Draculaura is used to being pampered. She is prone to crying when she has to deal with obstacles, which on a bad day includes not being able to check her apperance in the mirror, though over the past years she has grown to follow that up with action. In particular her mission to find her childhood friend Elissabat and convince her to accept her role as the next vampire queen made waves in the monster world and was what earned her full access to her vampire powers. On an average day, Draculaura spends her time on schoolwork, hanging out with her friends and in particular her BFF Clawdeen, fearleading, dating her boyfriend Clawd, tending her vegetable garden, shopping, and catching up on the latest gossip. She has turned 1,600 from "Party Planners" and in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" and despite her old age, she is teenage age in vampire years or normie years (human years), being 15 years old at age 1,599 and being 16 years old at 1600. Draculaura is sweet, energetic, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can be a bit childish. She was one of Frankie's first friends and in New Ghoul School helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip ghoul", following Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip, by heart. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as naïve; but ignorance is bliss as Draculaura's happiness rarely fades. She's the most emotional of the girls, and cries the easiest. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Being a vegan, she arranges her own food by taking of a vegetable garden. Draculaura Batty for Fall Veggies Many, many times in the cartoon, it is brought up her hemophobia—Draculaura's blood phobic nature stirs up from the fact that the latter is not originally a vampire…since the fact that her adoptive father Dracula is a very bloodthirsty vampire and most humans and other monsters find him creepy, this might also might be what stemmed up Draculaura's vegetarian ways, of both not drinking blood and not eating meat. She was once human, and got sick in the past which her father transformed her into a vampire to become immortal. As well, she will faint when seeing meat in front of her. Fear-A-Mid Power Fear Pressure Gloomsday This is seen as a recurring gag throughout the volume 2 series, but certainly not a running gag. Furthermore, Draculaura's meaning of veganism is that she does not consume meat or blood, not that the fact of not consuming meat or anything from an animal, as mentioned in The Ghoul Next Door, she eats ice cream. But Draculaura is certainly not a ovo-lacto vegetarian at all. In some adaptations of the franchise, her phrasing of not drinking blood or consuming meat is referred to as vegetarianism, specifically, she is called a vegetarian. Other vampires who are like this are called "vegetarian vampires" rather than "vegan vampires". Draculaura's diet only consists of vegetables, ice cream, fruits, and a lot of iron supplements. The latter's non-consumption of blood may stem up from her father's extremely blood thirsty nature, as it has scared her, since she was once human. Draculaura may be a lacto vegetarian as she appears to eat milk products in the Monster High franchise, but does not at all appear to eat eggs or anything made of eggs. Draculaura has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark. Her fashion motif are vampire fangs, hearts, ribbons, bows, the color pink, and bat wings. In the cartoon series, Draculaura is notably shorter than all her friends, even in heels. In fact, she's the shortest of the main cast, being taller than only a few backgrounders, and only looks taller than Ghoulia due to Ghoulia never standing up straight because she is a zombie. Draculaura holds the standard abilities and characteristics of a vampire, such as the inability to stand garlic or to have a reflection in the mirror and the need to be invited into places before entering. However Draculaura does not drink blood, due to her vegan nature.

Angelina: Let me help you with that. I understand the Kraang language so this will be easy for me.

Tiffany: Okay. Let's go to our house to decode it.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angelina: Okay, I'm reading this and...

Kimberly: And what does it say? I need to save my mom.

Freya: And my brother!

April: And our dad!

Angelina: Actually, it doesn't say anything about scientists being targeted.

Everyone: Wha?!

Kagura: What do you mean?!

Kagura (神楽, Kagura) is a member of the Yorozuya and the main female protagonist of Gintama. She is a member of the Yato Tribe and the daughter of Umibouzu and the younger sister of Kamui, one of the main antagonists of the series. Kagura has vermilion red hair and ocean blue eyes. She has pale white and smooth fair skin (snow white according to Takechi Henpeita in Episode 59). She typically wears a red cheongsam with yellow piping. She has red hair, which is tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with ornaments. When outside, she's usually seen carrying a purple parasol around, which works as protection from the sun. In the special episode 1-2 her description says that she has a cute appearance (but also a rather sharp tongue). Like all Yato her body is well developed with strong, flexible, lean, toned muscle. Throughout the series it shows that grows a bit, initially being 155 cm height, but then closer to the height of Shinpachi. In the Timeskip arc, however, at 16 years old, she was taller than him at 170 cm. Her hair was longer and fastened with clips. She also wore goggles. She wore a two piece outfit that resembled a cheong sam and revealed her midriff, laced with gold. The top piece has a high collar which covered her neck. During the events of the Dekoboko Arc she switched genders due to a curse and was seen in her male form. In that form, she had orange hair and a scar on her left eye and wearing a samurai suit. She was also much taller and had a well-built body. During the Farewell Yorozuya Arc, Kagura was as tall as Shinpachi and had longer hair with a bun on the right side of her head. She wears a long white cheongsam with red buttons. The bottom of the cheongsam is decorated with the pattern seen on Gintoki's yukata. Her umbrella is also bigger, almost as tall as herself. Throughout the series she is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. Kagura can be described as naive to a fault as seen in her introduction where she was manipulated by a gang on the pretense that she was justly protecting them. She refuses to accept her legacy as a Yato, and just wants to live as a normal girl. Although she doesn't like violence, she clearly uses violence to solve her problems, and Hasegawa Taizou labeled her as 'ultra hot (tempered/aggressive) China girl'. She often quarrels with Shinpachi and Okita and she beats them mercilessly. She has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if its to strangers. She would often swallow everything Gintoki says and regurgitates them ad hoc as a form of advice, sometimes in inappropriate context. She acts very "unlady like" in terms of the ways she speaks and in certain things she does such as vomiting or picking her nose. However, she is still a young girl who likes others to pamper her and on some occasions has shown to have a girly side. Although she doesn't act like she cares about the Yorozuya(such as beating up Shinpachi and Gintoki countless times), she loves the Yorozuya and becomes even stronger and determined to protect her loved ones. She loves eating and seems to have an insatiable appetite, with a particular fondness for rice and sukonbu. She has strong 'maternal instincts' as seen in various parts of the anime, for example, she wanted to breast feed "Gin's" child in Episode 51. Kagura also has an obsession with big breasts like Sarutobi Ayame's. She even adds oranges to her chest in Episode 138 when talking about the 'fleshy woman' in the photo. In Gintama Movie : Be Forever Yorozuya, she is seen to have the personality of a tsundere. Gintoki stated that she is "using her VA (voice actor) to the full", a voice actor humor since Rie Kugimiya is well-known for her voicing of many tsundere characters. She possesses amazing natural and instinctive fighting abilities, and tremendous physical; strength, speed, instincts, durability, tactical analytical skills, reflexes, agility, pheromones, flexibility, charisma, health, endurance, regenerative capabilities, longevity, vitality, willpower, and senses all of which far surpass human capabilities. Abuto has suggested that Kagura is among the highest elite of the Yato, equal only to Kamui, Umibouzo, and Housen meaning her abilities far exceed that of an average Yato, however her kind nature holds back that destructive potential, only to be released when she is awakened.

Angelina: I mean that it doesn't mention anything about scientists. It actually reads that their true targets are Makarov, April, Mary Jane, Lois Lane, Whitebeard, Rose Quarts, Satsuki Kiryuin, and many more.

Everyone: (gasps)

Aphrodite: Oh dear...

Melany: So that's their true targets? Impossible!

April: Why me?

Clawdeen: I don't know, ghoul. But this is all bad news!

Clawdeen Wolf is a 2010/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf, who is a student at Monster High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawd, and Howleen. In new reboot we are introduced to her mother, Harriet Wolf and her little brothers. She is a talented fashion designer, who's ready to make her name with an impressive portfolio, worthwhile connections, and even a fashion show in Scaris on her name. When she's not deciding next season's look, Clawdeen's either with her family or her friends. She looks out for Howleen, with whom she shares a room, but with whom she does not always get along well. Her BFF, Draculaura, is her brother's girlfriend—a fact she had to learn the hard way that it would not take either away from her. Her other friends can be largely divided between her colleagues of the Fear Squad and her fashion pals, all of whom consider her to have a warm and generous heart to have faith in even when times get rough. Clawdeen is confident, energetic, and fierce. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight[1]) but often ends up using this to her advantage.[2] She's also fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which has created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self-proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. She also is the founder of the Monster High Shoe Swap. Super Shoe Swap Set for Noon in Gymnasium. As most of the Wolf family, Clawdeen is a talented sportswoman whose skills are put to use in three sports: soccer, track and field, Spiking Trends in Student New Year Resolutions, and baseball. Her middle name is Lucia. Clawdeen is a fifteen-year-old wolf/werewolf girl with golden yellowish eyes, caramel-colored fur, and brown-and-auburn curls that is shoulder-length, although she changes her hairstyle and color often, liking to experiment since her hair grows back rather fast (she mentions in her profile that shaving and waxing is a daily routine). Her werewolf heritage is further accentuated by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. In the original Monster High franchise, before the reboot or Generation 2, Clawdeen wears a salmon-colored, or peachish coral-colored tank top with black tiger strips and sparkles, along with also wearing matching, peach sparkly stockings, purple open-wedged boots with golden buckles, and a short purple skirt with fishnet mesh trimming on the bottom and with a black belt with gold studs or beads around it. She also has purple eyeshadow and red lips which is lipstick. In Generation 2, she wears a short-sleeved lime-green tank top, a black leather short-sleeved jacket with light lavender purple trimming, a gold necklace chain that is a crescent moon, a black wristband or bracelet on her right arm, purple-blue cuffed-cut-off-styled pants with leopard animal print in black spots, and golden, short boots for shoes with buckles and short spikes. She also has brown curls for hair with purple streaks, pink-magenta, purplish lipstick and eyeshadow to match her lips. She also wears two hooped piercings in one ear. In "Welcome to Monster High", Clawdeen sports a mid-sleeved, light-green with army-green spots shirt that looks almost long-sleeved but cut off at the base tips, wears a golden-chained necklace with a silver crescent moon pendant, grey pants with a black belt with golden studs and a golden buckle, and black, short, open-toed boots. She does not wear lipstick as it appears, she is going natural, and she has no eye-shadow either, with no earrings or piercings, has long brown fingernails, and has loose, thin fur on the ends of her arms, her wrists, and part of her hands. She also has light-brown, almost-honey-colored, yellowish eyes. She later changes her look later on in Welcome to Monster High, so she now has purple streaks in her hair and the same reboot "Signature" outfit, only without the gold boots and wears the same boots, with the sleeves being black fishnet instead of black leather like the rest her profile picture of Generation 2. In transformed wolf form, she has a typical wolf appearance and wears her necklace around her neck. In her sketches in "Clawdeen - Meet The Ghouls", she draws herself with purple fur in wolf form. Clawdeen has the abilities of a werewolf.

Inuyasha: Agree!

Angelina: Well whatever reason they're after those people and April is questionable. But my best guess is they're up to no good.

Everyone: Right!


	19. Chapter 19: Raph and the Giant Cockroach

Season 1 Episode 19: Raph and the Giant Cockroach

Kathleen: (screaming) Cockroach~desne! There's a cockroach~desune! Kill it! Kill it~!

Veronica: (screaming) I hate cockroaches! Someone kill it!

Angela: (whimpering)

Leo: Something wrong, Angie?

Angela: I hate loud and shrieking noises. It scares me.

Raph: Come here, you little...!

Ghoulia: {Stop! Don't kill it!}

Ghoulia Yelps is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a zombie and the smartest student at Monster High. Ghoulia used to be a wallflower until Cleo de Nile took her under her wing and helped her get out of her shell, being one of the few to enjoy Cleo's complete trust. Other than Cleo, Ghoulia particularly favors the company of other zombies, with Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch and Don of the Dead being her main zombie friends. When she's not studying, inventing, or experimenting, Ghoulia is most likely to be found enraptured by a comic book or writing and drawing her own. She is in particular a fan of Dead Fast and regularly cosplays as her OC, Ms. Dead Fast. As an expert on comic book culture, Ghoulia also writes for the Gory Gazette and is the paper's default Nekrocon reporter. Her video game username is MHMissDeadFast. Ghoulia is depicted as intelligent, sophisticated, timid, stressed out, and shy. She's a huge bookworm and is very intellectual; all of her fellow students call her the smartest ghoul at Monster High. It is revealed in her 'Basic' diary that she is good friends with Cleo de Nile because Cleo was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. Ghoulia can be very unhappy with Cleo often though because of her intelligence. Examples are in webisodes "Copy Canine" and when Cleo tells Clawdeen to copy from Ghoulia, or when Cleo steals her science project in "Mad Science Fair". She also is a comic book enthusiast: according to the "Fearbook" she is a member of the comics club, and in the webisode "Daydream of the Dead" it is shown that she is a major fan of the comic book hero Dead Fast. She is also stressed out at times such as when Frankie said hi to Deuce which Cleo claimed is cheating on her. Ghoulia gets so stressed out that she slaps her forehead in "New Ghoul School" and sighs in stress when her glasses break after Cleo's banshee scream breaks them in "Neferamore". She is sometimes frustrated by the limitations of her slow movement, such as when she is trapped by the rain[1] or when she's too slow to get to the Maul on time.[2] Despite these limitations, Ghoulia sometimes displays pretty good dexterity for a zombie such as when she creates elaborate designs out of string in "New Ghoul School". She also is one of the most able members of the dodgeball team. Spiking Trends in Student New Year Resolutions. She has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Because of her physical limitations, she can only speak in "Zombie" (moaning and groaning), but all of her friends (except Abbey Bominable until "Escape From Skull Shores") have learned the language so that they can converse with her.[3] Ghoulia has the abilities of a zombie.

Cleo: And why shouldn't we kill it?! As princess, I command this cockroach to be squashed immediately!

Cleo de Nile is a 2010/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a mummy and a student at Monster High. She's the queen bee at school, and the most popular girl, as her status as an undead Egyptian princess gives her relevancy over the others. Daughter of Ramses de Nile, she was second in heir to be a pharaoh, if it wasn't for the fact that she died and she has an older sister Nefera de Nile. She lives in a palace-like temple with hundreds of loyal servants in the middle of New Salem (Salem, Oregon in the books). Cleo is extremely royal, so she expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, and arrogant; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other ghouls, especially Toralei Stripe. But deep down, Cleo's a very caring, kind, and thoughtful ghoul who cares about her friends. As royalty, Cleo is unsurprisingly the Queen of the student body, though few know her confidence is not as solid as she makes it seem to be: she is easy to be taken by the insecurity of not being fit for leadership, had it not been for the support of her friends from the Fear Squad, the loyalty of her BFF Ghoulia, and the comfort of her boyfriend Deuce's embrace, Cleo's crown would have been crushed a long time ago. Cleo is aware she is lucky to have found people around her that allow her to flourish and while not always the most tactful, she is very protective of her crew. She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. She's a highly effective organizer and a leader who will deviate between acting selfishly and selflessly, depending on her mood, which is easy to alter, as she is a tad tempered, when fueled, and violent if upset. Additionally, she is stubborn and will only follow her rules if she feels like it, and she lacks when it comes to learning from her mistakes, making the same mistakes of dodging responsability and attempting to control others. It doesn't help she has access to limited amounts of magic, through her magical amulets. Cleo de Nile is in the possession of dark brown hair, which is commonly enhanced with golden highlights, although she also picks blue, teal, and/or purple as additional colors, but she typically wears it with gold streaks made of real gold and not just golden, which also has some black streaks in it. She favors her hair to be long and hang loose, but she isn't hesitant to switch it up with a shoulder-length haircut. She has tan skin and blue eyes, always surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner, and wears a gem on her right cheek that is blue in most of her ensembles which may or may not be a birthmark. While Cleo can get creative with her look, there is one fashion rule she can't break: she always has to have at least one piece of burial wrapping on her, lest she disappears into dust. Cleo's Facebook profile Cleo de Nile's Gloom and Bloom diary Fortunately for her, she is allowed to apply the burial wrapping in whatever way suits her. Sometimes, she wears an entire jumpsuit with limb warmers made of the material. At other times, the burial wrappings are worked into a simple waist wrap easily forgotten among the rest of the look. Cleo's standard colors of choice to dress in are shades of yellow, including gold, which is her favorite color, and anything in the range blue-to-teal. She has also experimented with purple and red, but those are limited to specific periods. While not dress-shy, Cleo prefers to step into a pair of pants, usually as part of the aforementioned jumpsuit. As part of an Ancient Egyptian Royal Family, Cleo commonly works large gems into her look, as well as scarabs, lotusses, snakes, and triangles (pyramids). Cleo can scream very loudly like Operetta can because it is the ability acquired by the race mummy. Like her sister Nefera, she can charm snakes. Like Nefera, Cleo can also charm scarab beetles. Through her mummy heritage powers, she has the ability to wrap others in bandages and spread out bandages, such as seen in "Welcome to Monster High", she was seen spreading out her wrappings onto a gravestone to trip the zomboys.

Tiffany: Because these little guys are going to help us.

Shadow Walker: What do you mean by "help us"?

Donnie: These are called Spyroach and as the name suggested, these roaches have a little video camera on it so we could be able to spy on the Kraang in TCRI.

Jolteon: Awesome~!

Raph: Oh great...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kathleen: Can you use something else other then cockroach~desune?!

Tiffany: Sorry, Kat. But we need a creature that's small enough for the Kraang not to detect it and cockroach is our best guess.

Veronica: Well keep that thing away from me! You know I hate cockroaches!

Kathleen: Me too!

Ghoulia: {Sorry.}

Cleo: (sighs)

He then plays the recording that the roach got from where Raph gets quite scared.

Flareon: Cool! It _can_ record!

Mikey and Thalia: Play it again!

Donnie: (replays recording)

Together: (laughing)

Jolteon: (chuckling loudly)

Espeon: We are going to spy on an advanced inter-dimensional alien race - just using one simple cockroach... This is going to be amazing!

Val: Right! Amazing!

Cindy: Let's test it out!

Donnie: Good idea. Let's see if it works.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kagura: Wow~... New York is so big~... What do you think, Sadaharu?

Sadaharu: (barks in amazement)

Sadaharu (定春 Sadaharu) is a member and a pet of the Yorozuya, but is equivalent to being their mascot. Kagura usually takes care of him, but Sakata Gintoki sometimes has to walk him, much to his dismay. He is also savior of the earth, preventing an invasion of alien cockroaches in Episode 29. He is a quite large white-furred dog with a red collar. He has Black/Dark Gray eyes, he is about 170 cm (5' 7") tall when seated and weighs about 300 kg (661 lb). Throughout the series he is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. Sadaharu has the tendency of biting people's head. A list of head-bitten victims can be found here. When he is fed with strawberries and milk (Strawberry Milk), he can grow even larger and transform into a ferocious horned monster. To turn him back to his normal self again, the Yorozuya had to team up with Ane 阿音 and Mone 百音, and play catch using a baseball loaded with the power of genriki (genriki are powers attained through ascetic practices) to trace a five-pointed star charm. Komako (狛子) is his opposite half, a mini-version of Sadaharu, with the same ability to transform into a ferocious mini-horned version.

Erza: Focus, Kagura. We're on a mission.

Kagura: Oh right.

Kjersti: So are you sure that a tiny cockroach could possibly spy on them?

Kjersti Trollson is an exchange student, visiting Monster High, in order to broaden her knowledge and be more interactive and active overall. She is also the daughter of a troll couple, from Goreway, her native country. Her video game username is TrollHammer530. Kjersti considers herself an indoor girl, much smaller, weaker and fragile then her brothers. However, unlike them, Kjersti has the brains over the brawn, and is extremely strategical and analytical, due to her passion for gaming, which comes from the fact that she's also a bit of a control freak, and in video games she's always in control. Nerdy, intelligent and brave, she speaks in a very smart manner, with not only mostly gaming slang but also complicated vocabulary and mannerisms. She is definitely one to take a challenge, especially if it involves video games, as she is way more comfortable in the virtual world, both piratically and socially, acquiring various internet friends but few physical ones. Polite and mostly quiet, unless of course if she is enthusiastic about gaming, she is definitely a trustworthy and caring friend, though one should not be surprised if she puts video games over anything else, as exciting as such activity might be to her. She is also highly skilled with mechanisms and machines, an asset she possesses from an early age. Kjersti is very tiny and petite, in contrast to most of her family, as she also has light purple-pink skin and hot pink curly hair with dark blue highlights. She has big pointy ears and wears correction glasses. Her dark blue eyes have a pixelated iris, a reference to her love for video games. She wears a black shirt, with pixel patterns on the sleeves, a fuchsia skirt with light blue ruffles underneath, pastel light blue socks and periwinkle shoes. She speaks with an accent vaguely like Norwegian in a high-pitched, girly, nerdish voice.

Espeon: Hope so. This is gonna be sweet.

They hear that two Kraang are talking among one another. They zoom in to hear.

Kraang: Once Kraang are going to try and bore a giant hole in the Earth's crust, Kraang must search for special diamond lens for Kraang's plan.

Kraang 2: Kraang agrees. Let's do this.

Natsu: Bore a giant hole?

Kagura: That's serious.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makarov: You fiends! You can't do this!

The son of the guild's co-founder Yuri Dreyar (ユーリー・ドレアー Yūrī Dorea), Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー Makarofu Doreā?) is the 88-year-old third and incumbent master of Fairy Tail. Mashima came up with his name because he wanted it to sound Russian.[vol. 2:afterword] He is a diminutive man registered as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, who are recognized by the Magic Council for possessing magical power and skill higher than any wizard on the continent.[ch. 47] He has knowledge of numerous forms of magic, with his specialty being the ability to vastly increase his size using the magic Giant (巨人ジャイアント Jaianto).[ch. 28] His most powerful spell is Fairy Law (妖精の法律 フェアリーロウ Fearī Rō), one of the Three Great Fairy Magics developed and utilized by his guild, which produces a brilliant light that only harms those the caster considers to be an enemy.[ch. 66] He is a grandfatherly figure in his guild, and looks upon its members as his own children. However, he is beleaguered by the problems his guild causes between him and the council.[ch. 2] A running gag throughout the series is his inability to choose a successor as guild master and retire; he eventually promotes Gildarts Clive to guild master to formally replace Macao Conbolt, but is reinstated as sixth master upon Gildarts's sudden resignation. After Fairy Tail's battle with Tartaros and Acnologia, Makarov disestablishes the guild to allow its members to follow their own dreams, and, after Fairy Tail is reestablished, is succeeded by Erza Scarlet.[ch. 416] During the battle against the Alvarez Empire, Makarov rescues the Ishgar wizards by casting Fairy Law on their enemies' army at the cost of his own life.[ch. 505] In the Japanese anime television series, he is voiced by Shinpachi Tsuji; in its English dub, his voice is supplied by R. Bruce Elliott.[6][7]

Solomon: He's right! You can't do this!

The grandfather of Yugi Muto, who gave him his famous Millennium Puzzle as a present, which he had recovered from the tomb of Pharaoh Atem in his youth. He was once a gaming master who traveled all over the world to try all sorts of games and win them all, vowing that if he ever lost a game, he'd "open up a game shop, wear overalls, and collect years instead of chips". In the present, he's an overall-wearing old man who owns a game shop called Kame Game, where Yugi and his friends get several of the games they play. In the second series anime adaptation, he taught Katsuya Jonouchi how to play the Duel Monsters card game. Similar to his grandson, his fondness for games is evident even in his name: "Sugoroku" is a Japanese game similar to Backgammon. Sugoroku is the reincarnation of Ancient Egyptian vizier, Siamun Muran, right-hand man to the Pharaoh Atem.

Kraang: Kraang can and you humans won't stop Kraang from achieving this mission.

Together: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

When the roach soon falls into a large vat of Mutagen, the signal is then lost.

Ghoulia: {We lost the signal.}

Isi: Oh dear... That's bad news...

Isi Dawndancer is an exchange student at Monster High and a deer, a down to earth Boo Hexican girl who is descendant to a long line of a Deer Spirit tribe, where she lived all her life, until a vision, a heritage power that distinguishes her herd, made her come across with Monster High, and made it her destiny to study there and help those in need of her wise advice. In her 'Brand-Boo Students' diary, her dead master (headmaster) had said she got accepted to the monster exchange of Monster High. Isi is a peaceful girl who simply adores dancing, so much she might breakout into a dance sequence any moment. An animal-loving and flirty girl, she is playful, yet wise when needed, and gives a big importance to her herd and its rituals. She is very willing to share parts of her culture with other students through teaching them dance, demonstrating enthusiasm for doing so. She has brown skin with a big white spot on her face fading into her skin, long straight turquoise hair, and a deer-like nose as well as ears and antlers. Her eyes are brown, and she has white little dots that may be freckles, on her cheeks and forehead. She wears a dull-sepia colored headband and an orange necklace. She wears a red, long-sleeved shirt with Aztec designs and long, black pants with the same designs. She has teal ruffled shoes and her feet are also hoofs with heels in the back of the feet which are also hoofs. Isi has an effect on other monsters that will cause them to be attracted to her, a power that Deer Women actually contain in myths and stories. Isi isn't sure what this ability is or does, but recently she's been having mysterious dreams that are intriguing her, that she takes as visions or warnings. In these dreams, a doe with bright green eyes will guide her to where the universe needs Isi to be. Isi is a talented dancer, specifically dancing with her family and friends in Boo Hexico, performing tribal dances that she really enjoys and is willing to share.

Wendy: Huh?

Skelita: Something wrong, Wendy?

Skelita Calaveras is a 2012-introduced and all-around character. She is a skeleton and a student at Monster High. Skelita was born and raised in Campasuchill, Hexico in a warm and supportive household, Skelita chose to take a risk and leave the nest. She set out on her own after befriending fellow fashion designers Clawdeen Wolf and Jinafire Long in Scaris and traveled to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica to share classes with the both of them. Skelita is a strongly family-oriented girl, drawing inspiration from her scaritage whenever she needs to be creative. She is now embraced to the high school way of life at Monster High, and she even is official guardian of the cemeteries. [1] She is kind, gentle and soft-spoken, which would put her at a disadvantage if not for her ability to win people over with her passion. Though she can be a little insecure and diffident at times, her passions, and her family, give her strength to do the things she loves. Friendly, tireless, creative and with a great sensibility to the arts, Skelita is always willing to lend a hand and wise words to her friends. Her family is the most important thing to her, and she loves making them proud since she herself is very proud of her ancestors, being in her own nature to celebrated them, with her favorite celebration, El Día de los Muertos. Skelita's body consists primarily of bones, though she has curled black hair with marigold-colored streaks and brown eyes. Her face resembles a sugar skull and she has visible black vertical lines on her lips. She likes to dress in classical clothing with a hint of Mexican imagery and cultural references. Her necklace was given to her by her abuela. Skelita has little special abilities, due to her being an undead creature rather than a powerful one.

Wendy: The air... I'm having a bad feeling.

Briar: Bad feeling about what?!

Briar Beauty is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Sleeping Beauty as the next Sleeping Beauty, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of a general belief that destiny is the way to go, though she is not at all looking forward to the century-long sleep that awaits her in her story. Once feeling contempt for having to sleep for a hundred years, Briar chose to live life to the fullest and find some way to have fun in every second. Despite her tendency to fall asleep at any given moment, Briar embodies the spontaneous party girl, going so far as to even leap out of open windows for the rush. She is also known for throwing parties and being a social butterfly. She is acquaintances with everyone and friends with many, as well as in charge of the organization of many parties at school. But being the girl everyone has to know is only part of how Briar makes her days matter; the other part is filled with whatever she hasn't done before, the more adrenaline-inducing the better. Despite all this though, Briar is far from vapid. She is a strong-willed girl who takes an active role in her own life. She's also a true friend to those close to her, part of her Royal devotion being thanks to her friendship with Apple, despite the anxiety surrounding Briar's own destiny and the luxury in Apple's. But clearly, Briar is not without her personal reservations regarding her destiny. She's proven herself to be even more rebellious in spirit than that of Raven Queen on occasion, having thrown away the true Storybook of Legends in a last-ditch effort to keep herself from being obligated to follow her destiny. As the next Sleeping Beauty, Briar's big fashion motif are roses and thorns. She utilizes their imagery as print, jewelry, and even hairstyle. Her colors of choice are pink and black, accentuated with silver accessories. Briar has thick and wavy brown hair with pink streaks running through it, light brown skin, and light mauve eyes. Briar's interests are full of thrill and adrenaline. She tries her best to find activities she's never done before to replace a century of sleep. So, she lives up her youth by doing things no mundane person would ever do. Still, Briar enjoys shopping with her friends and listening to music in her spare time. As the Social Throne of the Royal Student Council and as part of the Party Planning Committee, Briar is normally the go-to girl when somebody wants a party to be memorable.

[BOOM]

Mako: Bad feeling like that?!

Swablu: Exactly.

Swablu is an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body. Since it has no discernible neck, its body appears to be all head. There are two long feathers on top of its head, and it has a short, rounded white beak and beady, black eyes. Its wings are fluffy and white, resembling cotton or clouds. It has tiny, white feet and two pointed tail feathers. Swablu does not like dirty surroundings, so it cleans things with its cottony wings. It uses streams and freshwater springs to wash its wings when they become dirty from polishing. It is commonly found living in flocks in forested habitats, but often flies closer to towns during the spring. Swablu is very friendly and largely unafraid of humans. As a result, it frequently perches on people's heads like a fluffy hat.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kathleen: (gasps) I-I-I-Isn't that the c-c-c-cockroach?

Veronica: It is! And it's coming right towards us!

Usopp: Drive, Leo! Drive away!

During his early childhood, Usopp (ウソップ Usoppu?) is abandoned by his father, Yasopp, who leaves to join the Red-Haired Pirates. Then, as Banchina (バンキーナ Bankīna), his mother, falls ill, Usopp starts telling tall tales, expressing his hope that his father would return and take them out to sea. Even after his mother dies, Usopp does not blame his father for leaving, but strives to become a great pirate himself, despite his cowardly disposition.[ch. 25, 41] He is a gifted inventor, painter and sculptor.[ch. 42, 106, 190] In combat, he primarily relies on slingshots to fire various kinds of ammunition with great precision.[ch. 332] Later on in the series, he achieves Observation Haki, while defending his captain. Eventually, he achieves notoriety under his alter-ego "Sniper King the King of Snipers" (狙撃の王様そげキング Sogeki no Ō-sama Sogekingu), a hero sniper wearing a golden mask and cape. Later on the series he is known as "God" Ussop [ch. 435] In the anime series, his voice actor is Kappei Yamaguchi.[1] Jason Griffith and Sonny Strait provide his voice in the 4Kids and Funimation English adaptations, respectively.[3][7] In a 2007 Oricon poll, Usopp was voted the 10th most wanted character to receive a spin-off amongst all respondents, and the 5th most popular amongst males.[8] In a review of Funimation Entertainment's second DVD release for Mania Entertainment, Bryce Coulter notes that Usopp "brings lots of comic relief to the series", but also comments that he "can be downright annoying at times."[9]

Leo starts driving.

Lucy: Now what?!

Donnie: I'm getting a blurry vision on my phone.

Nami: Blurry vision? Of what?

Nami (Japanese: ナミ?) is a fictional character in the One Piece franchise created by Eiichiro Oda. She is based on Ann and Silk, two characters from Oda's previous manga Romance Dawn. She is introduced as a thief and pickpocket who possesses cartographical, meteorological and navigational skills. At first, she is a subordinate of the fishman Arlong, but she is eventually freed of this service and permanently joins Monkey D. Luffy for her dream to write the complete map of the Grand Line. She is the first main character to appear in the anime series (excluding the intro). In the series, Nami is the Straw Hat Pirates' navigator, who dreams of drawing a map of the entire world. Despite her initial distrust of pirates, Nami eventually changes her mind after being around Luffy and the rest of the crew. Nami is depicted as an intelligent girl, who has an obsession of obtaining money. She is able to use her three-sectioned staff and use her climate skills to create powerful attacks; the most prominent of these staff weapons is the Clima-Tact, in which she manipulates the climate to create weather-based attacks. Nami is recognized by her fashion styles, which changes throughout One Piece. She was first introduced wearing a white-and-blue striped shirt, an orange mini-skirt and orange boots.[1] Throughout the series, Nami is commonly seen wearing a shirt or bikini top, a skirt and high-heeled sandals. Nami often wears blue tattoos throughout the course of the series; the first is a symbol of Arlong's crew[4] which is later removed and replaced with a symbol of a tangerine and pinwheel.[5] Eventually Nami starts wearing earrings and has her hair grown down her back.[6] Nami possesses several abilities. She can tell climate changes and draw sea charts.[12] She is also a pickpocket.[5] During the early part of the series, Nami possesses a three-sectioned bo staff until Usopp creates a variation of her staff known as the Clima-Tact (天候棒（クリマ・タクト） Kuraima Takuto?, renamed "Climate Baton" in Viz Media's manga translation and "Weather Forcer" in 4Kids' anime dub), which can control the weather at will.[13] Later, Usopp upgrades her weapon to the Perfect Clima-Tact (完全版 "天候棒"（パーフェクト･クリマ･タクト） Pāfekuto Kurima Takuto?, renamed "Perfected Climate Baton" in the Viz Media manga translation and "Complete Clima-Tact" in Funimation's anime dub.), using Dials to increase her attacks.[14] As with her original staff, the clima-tacts are tri-sectional.

Donnie: Of where the lens is apparently is. I believe it's in a lab.

Gray: Lab?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They run over something pretty big.

Manny: What was that?!

Manny Taur is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Minotaur and a notorious bully, whose favored victims comprise Jackson Jekyll, the devil boy, and zombies. Manny used to be a victim of bullying himself in middle school, but gained height and muscle just before enrolling at Monster High. It wasn't long before he began to inflict on others what had been inflicted on him. Eventually, though, he took note of his error and has since been working on getting out of the cycle, but his old behavior is stubborn. Fortunately, he has collected a number of friends around him who know when to be patient and when to be direct. It's partially thanks to their efforts that he has even managed to start a relationship, if rocky, with his dream girl: Iris Clops. Manny is a initially a typical bully, usually picking on weaker monsters or those who annoy him. He was seen picking on Jackson Jekyll in "Miss Infearmation" and was heard to be bullying Howleen Wolf in Abbey's 'School's Out' diary. He has a dislike of zombies, due to them being so slow and does not believe that they should be allowed to play sports such as dodge ball. He is often quite gross and indecent, violent, and rude. Recently though, Manny has tried to change his ways, and while he's still very gruff toward others, he hasn't bullied anyone for a while, and is often seen hanging out with his friends and playing sports, which he enjoys greatly. In his diary, he revealed that he himself was bullied in middle school, and when he received a growth spurt before joining Monster High, he was all too eager to return the favor on his tormentors, and kept on bullying people just for fun. An encounter with Abbey convinced him to change his ways. Outside of sports, Manny is a fairly easy going guy, but he flies into a rage whenever he sees the color red, and feels compelled to charge at it. He may act tough and scare everyone he sees, but the truth is that Manny is a very troubled person. Because of his self-consciousness about being the only minotaur in his family that can't handle mazes Field of Screams and because of his clumsy ways, he chooses to hide behind his own ego and not let people see his soft side. At times he does try to express this nicer side of him to other monsters, like his girlfriend Iris, but doesn't seem to know how to do so properly. For instance, in the comic I Only Have Eye for You he tries to compliment Iris by calling her clumsy because it meant he had something in common with her, though Iris takes it as an insult and is upset. Being the son of the Minotaur and being a Minotaur, Manny is half-bull, half-man in his appearance. Manny also has a nose ring and wears a red shirt with a labyrinth printed on it, and blue jeans. He has sandy blond hair and is quite muscular. He also has tan fur.

Angela: (whimpering)

Veronica: Um, Donnie?

Donnie: Huh?

Espeon: It's... It's...

Everyone: Spyroach!

Felicia: And he really had grown!

Lucy: It must have falling into Mutagen!

Kathleen: A giant mutated cockroach~desune!

Veronica: My worst nightmare!

Rukia: Everyone, it's going to attack!

Rukia Kuchiki (Japanese: 朽木 ルキア Hepburn: Kuchiki Rukia?) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Bleach created by Tite Kubo. In the series, Rukia Kuchiki is a Soul Reaper in charge of slaying evil spirits known as Hollows. At the beginning, after a brief meeting with the protagonist of the series, Ichigo Kurosaki, who can see supernatural beings such as Soul Reapers, she is forced to give him her powers in order to fulfill her duties as a Soul Reaper. Rukia has appeared in several other pieces of Bleach media, including the four featured films in the series, the two original video animations, and several video games. Rukia was the first character of the series created by Kubo, her design being the one he decided to use for all the other Soul Reapers.[3] Reaction to her character is generally positive. Her differences from typical shōnen heroines is praised,[4] as is her interaction with other characters.[5] Additionally, she usually ranks second in Weekly Shōnen Jump's Bleach popularity polls, and is consistently the most popular female character in those polls.[6] Several pieces of merchandise have been released in Rukia's likeness, including a plush doll and several figurines.

Tiffany: Get ready! It's unpredictable as of this moment!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (charges) Take this!

Oktokki: (charges)

They strike but got dodged by Spyroach.

Mako: Impossible!

They continue to attack. Spy-Roach is strong enough to just keep walking, unimpeded. Raph then tries to hit the roach with manhole covers (fired out of the Shellraiser), but misses, until he actually hits the insect with one of them.

Flareon: Nice shot, Raph! You hit him! Now's my turn! Flamethrower!

The nanosecond he sees the roach twitch a little, he freaks out yet again and starts shooting a dozen more.

Flareon: Raph! Calm down, dude!

Raph: But...! But...!

Erza: We need to prevent the Kraang from digging into the Earth's core!

Natsu: Oh yeah!

Kathleen: I forgot~desu!

Raph then sees that the roach has disappeared, so they are forced to leave instantly.

Flareon: (thinking) Raph's really tense about this... Hope that Spyroach doesn't show up and make a huge mess.

Meanwhile, the Kraang have just found the lens earlier than expected, and, the four Turtles then appear on the scene as well and use their own van to knock the Kraang's van over, so then the human-disguised Kraang come out and a large fight breaks out, until a "resurrected" Spy-Roach jumps in out of nowhere and easily takes out the few remaining Kraang.

Bisharp: Him again?

Flareon: Oh great.

Raph: (hiding behind Shellraiser and shivering) Why is that roach here? I can't stand this.

Leo: Raph, come out. We need you.

Raph: No! Sorry!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vaporeon: Darn it. As long as that Spyroach is here, Raph could only run and hide. We gotta do something about that Spyroach.

Leo: Right, Undertow. But how?

While all of this happens, the Kraang unfortunately get the lens in their own possession. Spy-Roach soon finds Raph, but before he can attack him, Mikey and Donnie arrive to fight the beast, so Mikey utilizes a can of spray that he happened to have on him (miraculously).

Frankie: They're getting away!

Luffy: No they don't! Gum-Gum Rocket~! (launches himself to the Kraang and grabs the lens) Got it!

Gintoki: Awesome, Luffy! Your stretchy powers sure are handy!

Sakata Gintoki (坂田 銀時, Sakata Gintoki) is the main protagonist of the Gintama series. He is the founder and president of the Yorozuya Gin-Chan, as well as a highly skilled samurai, having fought in the Joui War in the past. During the war, he became known as the Shiroyasha (White Demon in English Translation) due to his powerful swordplay and demonic white appearance. Gintoki has a natural perm, which causes him no end of distress. His silvery-blue hair is in a perpetually messy state, which is sometimes exaggerated into a frizzy afro when Gintoki is injured. He has indeterminate grey/green/brown (in the manga) or bordeaux-colored (in the anime) "dead fish eyes" (comparison courtesy of Hijikata Toushirou), which are called such because they are nearly always half-lidded. His standard outfit consists of a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half droops down over his obi. Over this, he wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which his bokutō Lake Toya hangs. Underneath, he wears a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. He also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot, which appear to add about half an inch to his height. It is shown that he has a closet full of duplicates of this outfit, so whenever it gets destroyed, he can appear in the next episode or chapter with a new one. All in all, his outfit suggests an air of laziness, and may be a reflection of Gintoki's own personal sense of style, though it is revealed that his usual attire is actually the school jersey for the Zunborans[3]. During the winter, he will sometimes wear a haori, thicker kimonos, or more layers, of varying colors, as well as scarves. During the events of the Dekoboko Arc he switched genders due to a curse and was seen in his female form. In that form, he had silvery-blue hair. He wearing a Gintoki's normal clothes. Later He wearing sleeveless white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom with a blue obi and black boots. As with most Gintama characters, his outfit and appearance change regularly for the sake of gags. Gintoki is extremely lazy, and can be quite snarky. He is often seen wearing an "extremely dumb" expression on his face, and spends his days lounging around reading Jump whilst imparting wise and sage-like advice to his younger employees, even though he doesn't actually know what he's talking about most of the time. Due to his poverty and unwillingness to do (mostly) anything, he is always behind on his rent and often runs away when Otose, his landlady, comes to collect the rent. He often blows all of his savings on Pachinko and other gambling games, which Shinpachi and Kagura often scold him for. However, even though he is lazy most of the time, Gintoki is quite dedicated to his jobs, and tries to help people to the best of his ability (albeit usually in very strange and twisted ways). He also has a quite dirty mind, which can be seen when he "mistakenly" insinuated Hinowa's statement in the Courtesan of a Nation Arc to mean that he, Tsukuyo, Hinowa, and Suzuran could have a foursome. Gintoki's past continues to influence who he is and how he acts. He admitted to Umibozu in episode 42 that he believes that having a loving family is all someone really needs in life, due to his lack of a family during his childhood. He is very respectful of the memory of his teacher Yoshida Shouyou due to his kind actions (the arrest of his teacher is probably one of the main reasons he joined the Joui war). When Jiraia called himself Tsukuyo's teacher, yet harmed her both emotionally and physically, his ideal for what a teacher was supposed to be resulted in Gintoki becoming enraged and taking his anger out on Jiraia. His inability to protect many of his friends in the Joui war still haunts him, especially the crushing guilt and regret that consumed him when the Tendoshuu (under order of Sada Sada), forced him to execute his own teacher in front of Takasugi and Katsura. As a result, he is very protective of his current friends, and holds very little value in his own life. This carelessness can be seen in how Gintoki can plow through armies without tiring, apathetic to the serious injuries he sustains whilst cutting down his enemies. He told Kawakami Bansai during the Shinsengumi Mutiny Arc that the only reason he fought in the Joui war was to protect his friends, not for his country or the samurai way. The more comical stories depicts Gintoki as a coward, attempting to leave behind many of his friends to save his own life. However, he is willing to risk his life for anyone, and is shown to be extremely caring towards his friends, and has killed Naraku members, terrorists, and Amanto to protect them. He is extremely frightened of ghosts, but will usually deny their existence so that he doesn't look like a coward. His fear for the supernatural is shared by Hijikata Toushirou, and usually results in quite a few comedic interactions between the two. He has many childish personality traits despite his age, and has even called himself a "child in a man's body." One such trait is his insatiable love for sweets, which has placed him at a risk of getting diabetes several times. His favorite food is the chocolate parfait, and he loves chugging down strawberry milk whenever he can get access to it. He loves alcohol but his tolerance for sake is not high. At one point, his tendency to get completely smashed and act like a complete idiot while being completely smashed resulted in the major female characters: Otose, Otae, Kyuubei, Sarutobi Ayame and Tsukuyo deciding to teach him a lesson by playing a prank on him along with Zenzou during the Scandal arc. Gintoki seems to dislike his curly perm hair, stating in Episode 5 that his lack of girlfriends is due to this hairstyle. Though several female characters have shown an interest in Gintoki, such as Shimura Tae, Sarutobi Ayame, Tsukuyo and on some occasions Yagyuu Kyuubei, it is shown that most of their love is unrequited. However, he does have a huge crush on the weather girl, Ketsuno Ana, and once stated he wished to marry her (possibly because of the kind personality he sees on TV). While Gintoki does not seem to care for any of the women he knows, he still gets excited when he sees random beautiful women. This was proven during Episode 217, when he was spying on the women in the pool with binoculars and got super excited, until he found out the woman he had taken a liking to was Tsukuyo. After realizing this, he lost all interest, commenting on how she is a "drunk terminator." He also got excited when he saw a girl with "big jugs", not realizing the girl was actually Kyuubei. According to Tama, Gintoki is quite the sadist, much like Okita Sougo. This may possibly explain why Sougo feels a certain attachment to him, as he addresses Gintoki as "Danna" (Boss).This can be showed as he always mistreat sarutobi,katsura and hijjikata is various extreme ways and his tendencies on quiting easily on certain moments which can lead to a punishment and someone death in which he can handle easily and even enjoy also have certain knowledge on torturing someone and this might be the reason that he's nickname in the joui war is "white demon" due of his sadism similar to hijjikata case of being the demonic vice also did mentioned that he is quite a sadist liking to see ana(who he has a crush on) be abuse and he's tendencies to abuse everyone he is attached to. Despite all of these traits (or perhaps due to these traits) Gintoki possesses an immense amount of charisma, and has amassed a quite large group of friends. When it is needed, he is able to impart words of wisdom, and can make those around him feel much more alive even with his inappropriate jokes and deadpan statements. This ability has given him very loyal allies, friends, and even former enemies. As Hinowa pointed out, he was able to affect Tsukuyo (who is usually a dead-serious and cold-blooded individual), and even made friends with the Shogun, despite the situation always turning out less-than-ideal whenever the latter would be around. Gintoki's feats are very wide being a veteran in the joui war he is called shiroyasha (white demon) for a good reason as he can turn certain battle which they are outnumbered around and being called the ace by katsura and defeated strong amanto and killed many high ranking one even those who are in legendary status (like enma and ogre) he's also strong enough to beat many enemy which is considered the strongest in there respective class that being hosen, oboro, jiraia and jirochou. However his biggest weakness is his rage/anger where he was easily defeated by oboro and jirochou due of this even though he easily defeated both in the second fight(also third in oboro's case).

Luffy: Thanks! No one can match my Gum-Gum powers! (laughing happily)

Quinque: Anyway, the bug spray works. After all, it's still part cockroach so it can't stand the chemicals inside of the bug spray.

Maria (Alien): Right. So bugs can't stand bug spray eh? Amazing... Earth has so many things I yet to discover.

Rose (Lynx): Agree!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They then begin to take him down and it actually does become quite weakened - That is, until, Mikey runs out of the spray and Spy-Roach then aims one of the Kraang's guns at the both of them and is about to open fire, but the insect ultimately gets hit by a tanker truck passing by at quite a high rate of speed.

Batsy: That isn't good.

Batsy Claro is an exchange student from Costa Shrieka. She is the daughter of the White Vampire Bat and is enamored with anything to do with nature and is a rainforest activist, protector of her jungle back in Costa Shrieka, where she lived in an upside down treehouse/cave and worked as a tour guide, giving tours of her jungle to tourists. Eventually, she decided to give the city life a chance and study at Monster High, when she came across with its Exchange Program, and is now adapting to being a tourist herself. According to the Batsy Claro Wikipedia description, her home is alternatively known as Ghosta Shrieka or Ghosta Rica. Batsy is aware that she isn't exactly the nicest, the softest or the most welcoming girl in the world, however, growing in a jungle has made her just as prone to it as she is aware of it. Her life has taught her to keep attention to her surroundings, making her harsh and firm (and with little patience to those who don't know any better, and with inexperience make mistakes, which reflects in her tour guide agenda). While not mean-spirited, she is known to yell first and apologize later. Fierce, protective and fearless, all these traits together with her agility, speed and athletic skills, she gathers the perfect attributes to sustain herself in a jungle, which she prefers. Brought up in the wild and an animal creature herself, she is an extreme nature lover, and can get extremely carried away with this, and will almost always confront the threats frontally. Brave, determined and strategic, she can sometimes jump into conclusions, and can be taken as distant and unapproachable, due to the mistrust she feels for anyone that messes with the wildlife, however, once you get to know her, she is a kind hearted girl, despite her initial despise to new experiences. Batsy has platinum curly hair with green and blonde highlights, though her eyebrows are green, suggesting that's her natural color. She has pale pink skin and dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a bat-like nose and fangs. She has large wings, with intricate designs similar to bones and jagged cuts. She prefers wearing "rainforest chic" outfits, with lots of green, white and yellow, and she adores to embrace her culture with leaf patterns and other jungle motifs. As a vampire bat, Batsy has shown she possesses characteristics similar to those of a bat.

Then, the driver spots it and is extremely appalled, so he chooses to roll out of the vehicle, causing the truck to go wild and explode against a nearby garage door. After all of this overwhelming fracas, the Turtles make haste and leave (to halt the Kraang, for the most part), under the notion that Spy-Roach is now dead for good.

Goku: Glad that's over. It's dead.

Son Goku (Japanese: 孫 悟空 Hepburn: Son Gokū?) is a fictional character and main protagonist of the Dragon Ball manga series created by Akira Toriyama. He is based on Sun Wukong, a main character in the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. Goku is introduced in Dragon Ball chapter #1 Bulma and Son Goku (ブルマと孫悟空 Buruma to Son Gokū?), originally published in Japan's Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine on December 3, 1984,[1] as an eccentric, monkey-tailed boy who practices martial arts and possesses superhuman strength. He meets Bulma and joins her on a journey to find the wish-granting Dragon Balls. Initially believed to be an Earthling, he is later revealed to be a member of an extraterrestrial warrior race called the Saiyans with the birth name Kakarrot (カカロット Kakarotto?). As Goku grows up, he becomes the Earth's mightiest warrior and protects his adopted home planet from those who seek to harm it. Goku is depicted as carefree and cheerful when at ease, but quickly serious and strategic-minded when in battle. He is able to concentrate his Ki and use it for devastatingly powerful energy-based attacks, the most prominent being his signature Kamehameha (かめはめ波, lit. "Turtle Destruction Wave"), in which Goku launches a blue energy blast from his palms. Also pure of heart, Goku is one of the few who can ride the magic cloud called Kinto'un (筋斗雲, lit. "Somersault Cloud", renamed "Flying Nimbus" in Funimation's dub), which was another element adapted from Journey to the West.[2] As the protagonist, Goku appears in most of the episodes, films, television specials and OVAs of the manga's anime adaptations (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super), as well as many of the franchise's video games. Due to the series' international popularity, Goku has become one of the most recognizable and iconic anime characters in the world. Outside the Dragon Ball franchise, Goku has made cameo appearances in Toriyama's self-parody series Neko Majin Z, has been the subject of other parodies, and has appeared in special events. Most Western audiences were introduced to the adult version of Goku appearing in the Dragon Ball Z anime, itself an adaptation of Dragon Ball manga volumes 17-42, as opposed to his initial child form, due to the limited success of the first series overseas.[3] Goku's critical reception has been largely positive and he is often considered to be one of the greatest manga and anime characters of all time.

Wendy: (thinking) Something's not right. I don't think it's dead yet.

Happy: Wendy, are you coming?!

Happy (ハッピー Happī?) is a 6-year-old anthropomorphic cat with blue fur, he can also talk. He is Natsu Dragneel's best friend and sole traveling companion at the start of the series.[ch. 1] Mashima originally intended to name him after the Norse god Freyr, but found the name did not fit his character.[vol. 2:afterword] Happy possesses a magic ability called Aera (翼 エーラ Ēra?, Japanese text translates as "Wings") with which he is able to grow white feathered wings and fly at great speeds while giving him the appearance of a winged cat.[ch. 1, 17] He uses this form to carry Natsu in midair, and is the only one Natsu is able to ride without succumbing to motion sickness.[ch. 3] He is originally hatched from an egg found by Natsu and Lisanna Strauss, who name him "Happy" after his birth cheers up their guildmates in the middle of a disagreement.[vol. 15:omake] Six years later, Happy discovers his origins as an Exceed from Edolas;[ch. 178] while there, Happy unknowingly encounters his parents, the farmer couple Lucky (ラッキー Rakkī?) and Marl (マール Māru?), whom he is separated from before birth as part of their queen's plan to evacuate 100 unborn children to Earth-land and save them from their realm's destruction.[ch. 177, 198] In the Japanese anime television series, he is voiced by Rie Kugimiya.[6] Tia Ballard voices the character in its English dub.[7]

Wendy: Yes, coming! (leaves with the group)

Before the cops arrive, however, the Spy-Roach casually walks out - revealed to be completely ALIVE!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile, in the Shellraiser..._

Val (Transformation 1): Wow, Raph. You were really acting like a scaredy-cat out there.

Leo: And that's the problem. Thanks to your phobia, we would've retrieve the lens if it wasn't for Luffy's Gum-Gum powers.

Luffy: Thanks for the compliment! (chuckles)

Raph: I admit, I hate having this phobia of cockroaches. I want to get rid of it somehow. There has to be a way. There has to...

Nico Robin: Don't stress too much, Raph. To get rid of a fear, you must attack your fear head-on without looking back.

Growing up in Ohara (オハラ?), home of the world's oldest and largest library, Nico Robin (ニコ・ロビン Niko Robin) becomes an archaeologist at the age of eight.[ch. 218,391f.] At some point she gains the power of the Paramecia-type Flower-Flower Fruit (ハナハナの実 Hana Hana no Mi), which allows her to have temporary copies of parts of her body, including her eyes and ears, spring up on surfaces near her.[ch. 170] Behind the backs of her teachers, she acquires from them the outlawed knowledge of how to translate the ancient stones called Ponegliffs (歴史の本文 Pōnegurifu, alt. Poneglyphs), which are scattered around the world, and comes to share their goal of finding the illusive Real Ponegliff (真の歴史の本文 Rio Pōnegurifu), which is said to tell the world's lost history.[ch. 218] However, the World Government finds out about these efforts and sends a battlefleet to stop them. Only Robin escapes the devastating attack that claims the lives of the island's entire population, including that of her mother.[ch. 218, 395] Called "Devil Child" (悪魔の子 Akuma no Ko), traumatized and with a bounty on her head, Robin lives a life on the run, unable to trust anyone.[ch. 218] To survive, she cooperates with various pirates and other outlaws, until eventually joining forces with Sir Crocodile, leading Baroque Works with him, under the codename "Ms. All-Sunday" (ミス・オールサンデー Misu Ōrusandē).[ch. 398] and became their vice-president.[ch. 218] After Baroque Works falls apart, without anywhere else to go, she tags along with the Straw Hat Pirates[ch. 218] and grows so fond of them that she gives herself up to the Government in order to save them. Only after they find out about her motives and declare open war on her powerful nemesis to get her back, does she come to realize that she has finally found people who will never sell her out, and becomes a part of the crew.[citation needed] In the anime television series, Robin's voice actress is Yuriko Yamaguchi.[19] In the 4Kids English adaptation, her Baroque Works codename was changed to Miss Sunday and she is voiced by Veronica Taylor.[14] In the Funimation English adaptation, her voice is supplied by Stephanie Young.[20]

Raph: Attack my fear head-on? That's easier said then done. It's gonna be impossible for me to even do that.

Nico Robin: But it can help. And don't worry. You're not alone. We're all here to help you no matter the situation.

Raph: Thanks, guys. I'm feeling a little better.

Donnie: Now since we got the lens, I believe the Kraang are probably are gonna choose and attempt to dig a hole into Manhattan.

Levy: Manhattan?

Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebi Makugāden?) is a 17-year-old member of Shadow Gear (シャドウ・ギア Shadō Gia?), a three-wizard team consisting of herself, Jet, and Droy. Mashima intended for Levy to be a minor character in the series, but was surprised by her rise in popularity and expanded her role.[vol. 32:afterword] Using the magic Solid Script (立体文字 ソリッドスクリプト Soriddo Sukuriputo?, Japanese text translates as "Three-Dimensional Writing"), Levy can transform written words into three-dimensional objects that take on the attributes of what is written. She is also proficient in translating and decoding ancient languages and runic magic. She becomes close friends with Lucy Heartfilia over their shared love of books, and is the only person Lucy allows to read her novel.[ch. 48] When Levy and her team are wounded by Phantom Lord member Gajeel Redfox, a war between the two guilds erupts.[ch. 47] After Phantom Lord's defeat by Fairy Tail, Levy is frightened by Gajeel when he first joins Fairy Tail, but reconsiders after he defends her from Laxus Dreyar.[ch. 105] She eventually develops feelings for Gajeel after he offers to become her partner for the S-Class qualification trial.[ch. 202] Eventually, her participation in the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail's fight with Tartaros earn her a seat in the Magic Council's custody and arrest unit. Following Avatar's defeat, she retires from the service and rejoins Fairy Tail. Her voice actor in the original Japanese anime television series is Mariya Ise. In its English dub, she is voiced by Kristi Kang.[6][7]

Vaporeon: It's one of the cities here in New York. You have a lot to learn about the modern day since you are from a different era period.

Erza: And we have a lot to study about your modern customs as well.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Roach is then seen in the sewers, being able to look for the van with the homing signal that Donnie installed in the camera.

Rosabella: Wait a minute, look at this. I believe there was a reason why the Spyroach was targeting Raphael. (shows them the recording) See? It's because Raph was going to kill it. And I believe the roach had a grudge against you.

Raph: Seriously?!

Ashlynn: Agree. That's the reason?

Rosabella: Correct.

The roach then latches onto the Shellraiser (after the vehicle happens to pass over a sewer lid) and it begins to slowly saw it's way inside. Afterward, while Donnie is quickly fixing up the Shellraiser (which is now battered).

Leo: Raph, you're gonna be bait.

Raph: Why me?! Why not Veronica and Kathleen?!

Vaporeon: Because they weren't going to kill that thing! You did, though! But don't worry. We're gonna attack it when he gets close enough.

Abbey: So be good sport and stay here! I'll freeze it like a frozen Popsicle!

Abbey Bominable is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a yeti and a student at Monster High. She is an inhabitant of the Himalaya mountain range, but has traveled to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica to enroll at Monster High on request of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, who is a family friend of the Bominables. Though by far not the only foreign student, Abbey has had a harder time adjusting to the new culture she is required to participate in than most. These days, she has created a reliable group of friends around her that make any awkward moments humorous rather than discouraging. Abbey is a proud and straightforward ghoul who doesn't readily spend words to bring her message more delicately. She's also very strong in terms of both physical abilities and psychokinetic ones and therefore intimidating, but although occasionally useful, she'd rather be known as simply a nice monster to hang out with. Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. However she is a victim of the culture clash between the Scaremerican way of life she is experiencing with her native Himalayan culture, and, though she works hard to walk away from this, will assume her latter ways are the correct ones and the ones that inspire most common sense. Due to this, Abbey was raised with short and strong words and is fierce, confident, intimidating and often headstrong. She won't stand nonsense and will not tolerate any kind of rule-breaking, unless it is for a greater good. Her most common trait is her bluntness. Abbey simply doesn't see a reason on not telling the truth right away and sometimes fails to have a filter in order to rearrange her speech to suit situations. She will speak what she thinks, from her heart's bottom no matter what and blame it on a devotion to honesty. She also fails to understand the regular teenager games, like the anxiety of having a crush, and the latter is a big issue to her as the ritual of flirting and dating seems pointless to her. Stoic at most times, when you allow her to open up to you she will show a warm side of her, cuddly and cheerful even, in her own way, with a dry and dark sense of humor that reassures she tries hard to fit in and that her toughness isn't all of her. Abbey can be very easygoing once you make your presence known. In fact, her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not, as well as common expressions or sayings.[1] Her references to her Himalayan home are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Abbey is taller than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her. She also wears a headband, wristbands, an off-the-shoulder tube crystalline dress, and knee-high boots, all made with yak fur, except her lilac leggings. [2] Abbey is definitely a powerful monster, with immense domain over the ice properties, due to her Yeti heritage, and it is assumed she was born with these powers. Her powers can be either good or bad, depending on the situation. Most times they are indeed handy, however, Abbey doesn't have full control over her powers, which cause chaos at times.

Raph: Once this is all over, you're all dead to me.

Leo: Whatever.

Raph: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The guys soon rush off, but Leo and Mikey get utterly beaten up, leaving poor Raph to fend for himself.

Raph: Everyone! Darn it! (running)

Flareon: Raph, wait for me! Don't run away from your fear!

Raph: Screw that! I'm running!

 _In an alley way..._

Raph and Flareon: (panting)

Raphael: (on his knees, closing his eyes and cowering fear, presuming Chong is behind him) I'm sorry I tried to smash you OK? I'm sorry! I learned a very important lesson, I'll never be cruel again, just leave me alone!

Michelangelo: (in different voice) On one condition...

Raphael: Ahh! Anything!

Michelangelo: (in different voice) Be good to Michelangelo!

Raphael: Ahh! What?

Michelangelo: (in different voice) Let him read your comics once in a while! (Raph turns around)

Raphael: MIKEY! (kicks him in the shell and tries to grab him, but Leo stops him)

Michelangelo: OW! So much for learning your lesson!

Jolteon: Definitely.

Flareon: This isn't the time for joking around! We gotta do something!

Mikey: Oh right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo and Undertow then joins them as well, but they all soon discover that Spy-Roach has molted. Now, it's even bigger and scarier (and grosser), and has the capacity to fly.

Raph: Seriously?!

Flareon: We need to get to that facility!

Howleen: And fast! Super fast!

Howleen Wolf is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf, who currently attends Monster High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawd, and Clawdeen. Howleen just wants to be her own individual, and often tries too hard to stand out. She doesn't care what other monsters think and does her very best to be independent, often making her appear harsh and sometimes even bratty. She is part of a big family, and is demotivated as her siblings all have already found their strengths and made plans for their careers, yet she is pretty indecisive. Because of this, she can get jealous and careless when she thinks she's on the track of figuring herself out. She is constantly changing her style and hair color, in hopes to figure who she really is, and is prone to join rebellious movements really easily, as she is young and naive, easily influenced by others. Additionally, she tends to follow the crowds, if those who she looks up to do something, its is very probable she'll do it too, in order to impress them. It also doesn't help her cause that most people just look at her as someone's sister, since so many of her siblings attend her school and are way more popular than her, only motivating her to try harder, which only creates awkward and cringing moments with others. Despite this determination to be relevant, which is good at times since it brings out the bravery and mischief in her, she is kind and accepting of others, and is definitely social and out-going. She can get a little sassy at times, speaking before thinking, but she enjoys what life has to give her and has a good heart no matter what. Howleen has tan fur that's much lighter than any of her siblings. Her hair was originally dyed[1] bright orange (with yellow streaks), curly, and styled into a "frohawk". Her new hair is long, straight, hot pink with bangs. She has a noticeable child-like appearance, being slightly shorter than most the cast. Her eyes are bright yellow and she has two dog-like ears, the right one constantly left folded over. She likes to dress in a "were-punk"style, or a mismatch of items, that together wouldn't look good, yet she adores it. Howleen has the abilities of a werewolf.

Luffy: Yeah! Floor it!

[VROOM]

Vaporeon: Huh?!

Abbey: That roach is still following us!

Isi: More like it's coming after Raph and Pyro! Get away!

Raph: You don't have to say that twice! (drives away while Spyroach is chasing after Raph)

Kjersti: We'll take care of those aliens! Let's go!

Raph: Worst. Night. Ever...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raph stops the Stealth Bike.

Flareon: Huh? Why are we stopping?

Raph: I can't take this anymore. (hides and shivering) That roach won't leave me alone. I'm just gonna hide here forever until it just stop chasing after me.

Flareon: Raph, you can't run away from your fear forever! That's absolutely ridiculous _and_ stupid! Robin's right! You gotta face your fears head-on!

Raph: But how am I going to do that? As long as that roach chases after me, I'm worthless. I can't do anything to help everyone when they needed me most.

Flareon: Raph... Please listen...

Raph: (tears forming) Sorry I'm a useless partner right now.

Flareon: Please, Raph. Don't start crying. Just look at me. Please? Raph?

But suddenly, Spyroach appears.

Flareon: Huh? Raph!

Raph: What? Pyro~! (runs to Pyro)

Flareon: (screaming)

But before Spyroach was able to attack Pyro, Raph jumps in front of Pyro and got strike in the arms (which were crossed).

Flareon: (gasps) Raph~!

Raph (lying on side): (grunting loudly)

Flareon: Raph, were you crazy?!

Raph: Yes. And I'm glad you're safe...

Flareon: Uh-huh. (tears forming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raph: Pyro?

Flareon: What? I'm not crying.

Raph: Do you remember when I helped you with your fear?

Flareon: Oh that! I remember it!

 _Flashback..._

Ninetales: Okay, everyone. It's time for your monthly shot.

Eevee (Undertow *wearing blue mask*, Sparky *wearing orange mask*, Sputnik *wearing purple mask*): Okay!

Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings. According to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Eevee has a naive personality.

Eevee (Undertow): But where's Pyro?!

Eevee (Sputnik): Don't know. Maybe he's hiding.

Eevee (Pyro *wearing red mask*): No I'm not! I'm right here!

Ninetales: Good. The gang's all here. Donatello, bring me the needle. Leonardo, get the injection liquid.

Donnie (Young): Sure thing, Kitsune.

Leo (Young): Right, Kitsune.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo brings the injection liquid and Donnie brings the needle.

Ninetales: (uses Psychic) Thank you. So who...? Huh?

Eevee (Sputnik): Pyro's hiding again, Sensei.

Eevee (Undertow): You know how he gets about needles, Sputnik. He can't help it.

Eevee (Sputnik): I know that, Undertow.

Leo: Raph?

Raph: Pyro, please come out.

Eevee (Pyro): No! I don't want to!

Raph: You can't hide forever.

Eevee (Pyro): Yes I can!

Raph: Hm... I know! (leaves and returns) Here, use my toy truck. It helps me when I'm scared.

Eevee (Pyro): Really?

Raph: Really.

Eevee (Pyro): If you say so...

 _Flashback Ends..._

Flareon: Thanks to you, I was able to get rid of my fear.

Raph: (smiles) Yeah... (grunting)

Flareon: Raph!

Raph: I'm okay... Please don't worry...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Spyroach approaches Pyro and Raph.

Flareon: (turns around) That's it! I'm tired of you chasing after us! I had it! Now you're making me mad! And You don't want to see me get angry, don't 'cha?! I won't let you hurt Raph any longer~! (starts glowing)

Raph: Huh? Pyro?

A Keystone appears on Raph's right arm as an arm bracelet and a Megastone (Flareonite) appears on Flareon's front-left leg as an leg bracelet.

Flareon: Mega Flareon!

 _Mega-Flareon-Pokemon-Pokedex-8136 for picture_

Raph: Whoa...

Flareon: FLAME CHARGE~!

Pyro charges at Spyroach with a huge flame and it was able to destroy it. Spyroach explodes after Pyro went through its chest with ease.

Flareon: Hmph! And stay dead, you disgusting pest.

Raph: That was amazing, Pyro! How did you...?

Before Raph could finish his sentence, both he and Pyro passed out due to exhaustion. Pyro returns to normal after he passed out. But before Raph passed out, he saw a small figure approaching him.

 _Lair..._

?: (licking face)

Raph: Hm? Where am I?

?: You're in the lair.

Raph: Lair? Whoa, it's a Houndour.

Houndour: Correct. I am Houndour. Hiya!

Houndour is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. Its ears and tail are both short and pointed. Two fangs protrude from its upper jaw, and its triangular nose is black. There are white bands on its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. Houndour appears to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above its actual eyes. It also has circular, red paw pads on each of its three-toed paws. Houndour is an intelligent Pokémon that forms packs to hunt for prey, and shows unparalleled teamwork. As seen in the anime, it will not abandon a sick pack member. It communicates using various barks and howls. Barks are used to determine the location of a pack member during a hunt, while howls are used as declaration of ownership over a territory. Houndour can typically be found around rough terrain.

Raph: This is so unreal... But why am I here? I should be with Leo and the others.

Houndour: They already return with a new guest. A mutant wolf to be exact.

Raph: Wolf?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Living Room..._

Ashlyn: Thanks for saving me. I really appreciate it.

 _wiki/Ashlyn_%22Ash%22_Brandrick for picture_

 **Name: Ashlyn "Ash" Kayla Brandrick**

 **Species: Human (Formerly) Mutant Wolf (Currently)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthplace: Fort Waldon Beach, Florida**

 **Current Residence: New York City, New York**

 **Relatives: Arielle Brandrick (Mother), Jules Brandrick (Father)**

 **Appearance: (Human) Long Blonde Hair, Purple eyes, medium tanned skin. (Wolf) Gray Furred long eared Wolf with Peach Muzzle, Chest, inside of ears, and edge of Tail. Long Blonde Hair and Purple Eyes.**

 **Clotheswear: (Human) Green and Black Thin sports Jacket, Black midriff top, Jean shorts, Black leggings, Green boots. (Wolf) Outfit as a mutant is the same, just without the boots.**

 **Hobbies: Swimming, Reading, Surfing**

 **Personality: Ash is super shy and distant, but also really friendly once you get to know her. But, she can be extremely distant and nervous, and sometimes doesn`t pay the best attention.**

 **Goal for the future: To be a Police Officer**

Twyla: No problem. But you can't remember anything?

Twyla is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is a freshman student at Monster High and is a boogeyman, daughter of the Boogey Man, she lives in the Boogey Mansion, a manor maze in New Salem, and beginning of her first introduction as a new character, the same age as Howleen, which is 14. If Twyla were reduced to a single word, it would be "shy", which is due to being a boogeyman and living in the shadows. She appreciates sitting alone in dusty corners or being surrounded by shadows, and will almost always try to escape any situation she finds intimidating. Reserved and quiet, Twyla really dislikes being the center of attention. Luckily for her, her powers are an amazing asset for solitude. Twyla's shyness does not, however, mean she is unable to appreciate positive attention or enjoy a good laugh. It simply means her standards for feeling comfortable are higher than the average person's. Twyla is very comfortable in her own skin and embraces her freaky flaws, as well as everyone else's. At times, this means she's one of the few who can judge a situation level-headed. At others, this just leaves her feeling estranged from her fellow students. Fair and down-to-earth, Twyla is almost always about serious talking, but is also very sarcastic and is the one in the group to be most likely to drop dry or dark humor, since she too is playful, in a strange stoic way. However, she is extremely selfless and kind, to the point where one of her regular days involves undoing her father's doings of giving sleeping children nightmares by feeding on the negative energy projected by these, removing the nightmares from their dreams. To top it off, Twyla will do this to children in most need too, such as kids in foster homes. In her 13 Wishes diary, Twyla refers to herself as "bad" and "terrible". It's unclear what brought her to this conclusion, as they don't appear to be solely caused by immediate events. Despite being shy, she can sometimes be friendly if she wants to be, such as towards Howleen, or greeting Cleo and being kind to her when believing her to be a "new girl" due to Howleen's "nobody wish" in the TV special movie, 13 Wishes. Twyla has a light purple-blue skin with silver hands and lower arms. Silver-colored patterns, invoking dust, swirl up from her ankles to the middle of her lower legs. Her hair is pastel green with blue and purple stripes which reaches to her hips, and her eyes are purple-pink yet glow green in the dark. Her clothes are picked to show her off as a little lady, as she wears a loose 3/4 dark blue sleeved shirt with a black spider print. The shirt has a medium sized black bow in the middle. A small layered skirt covers some of her legs Her boots are navy blue that heels look like robots. Her fashion colors are pastel green, dark blue, and black. The themes incorporated in her killer style are dust, locks and keys, bugs and dream catchers. As a bogeyman, Twyla owns all the abilities of her fellow boogeymen, mostly related to shadows.

Ashlyn: No, not at all. Except for my name but anything after that is all a blank to me.

Kjersti: Just take your time, Ash. Memories can come back anytime.

Ashlyn: Hope so. But thank you for letting me stay here. I should be with my own kind.

Splinter: It's not my problem. Stay here as long as you need to. And I'll be teaching you some Ninjutsu if you want to.

Ashlyn: I accept, Splinter. Thank you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sanji: Chopper, how's Raph?

While serving as an apprentice cook on a passenger ship, nine-year-old Vinsmoke Sanji (ヴィンスモーク・サンジ Vinsumōku Sanji?) stands up to a boarding party of pirates led by the infamous "Red Foot" Zeff (赫足のゼフ Aka-Ashi no Zefu). During the encounter, Sanji is swept into the sea by a massive wave, but Zeff jumps after him because of their common dream of finding the All Blue (オールブルー Ōru Burū), a legendary sea, containing every kind of fish in the world. While castaway together, the pirate saves Sanji's life yet again by giving him their entire food. After their eventual rescue, Sanji stays with Zeff for several years and helps him build a floating restaurant, the Baratie (バラティエ). Zeff in turn makes him a first rate cook and teaches him his kick-based fighting style.[ch. 56–59] Mirroring Zeff, Sanji will never refuse a starving person a meal, and in fighting only uses his legs, so as to protect the hands he needs to cook.[ch. 48, 370] He also develops an unusual weakness for women, and makes a principle of never harming one, even if it means his death.[ch. 403] Eventually, he becomes infamous under the name of "Black Leg" Sanji (黒脚のサンジ Kuro Ashi no Sanji),[ch. 435] and while training for a period of two years in Emporio Ivankov's Kamabakka Queendom (カマバッカ王国 Kamabakka Ōkoku), develops the Sky Walk (空中歩行 Sukai Wōku), a variant of the Six Powers (六式 Rokushiki) technique Moonwalk (月歩 Geppo), which allows him to essentially run through air.[ch. 635] In the Japanese anime television series, he is voiced by Hiroaki Hirata.[10] In the 4Kids English adaptation, he is voiced by David Moo.[11] In the Funimation English adaptation, his voice is supplied by Eric Vale.[3]

Chopper: He's doing fine. Along with Pyro. They just need some rest and they'll be fine tomorrow.

Tony Tony Chopper (トニートニー・チョッパー Tonī Tonī Choppā?) is a doctor and a blue-nosed reindeer. The power of the Zoan-type Human-Human Fruit (ヒトヒトの実 Hito Hito no Mi) provides him with the ability to transform into a reindeer or a reindeer hybrid.[ch. 140] A self-developed drug he calls Rumble Ball (ランブル・ボール Ranburu Bōru) enables Chopper to perform even more transformations.[ch. 149] When complimented, Chopper acts really sad while either yelling at the animal who complimented him to stop trying to make him happy, or that Chopper is not very happy.[ch. 140] His voice actress is Ikue Ōtani.[12][13] In the 4Kids and Funimation English adaptations, his voice is supplied by Lisa Ortiz and Brina Palencia, respectively.[14][15] When creating Chopper, Oda wanted a mascot who is both cute and very weak.[16] An IGN review of the manga praised Chopper's character as one of the best in the series and said that he was able to be both touching and funny.[17] With Chopper's back story, Oda wanted to illustrate that one need not be blood-related to be considered family.[18]

Lucy: That's good. I can't believe Houndour had us come to help them.

Vaporeon: And Pyro had gotten a Megastone like me.

Jolteon: No fair! I want one!

Espeon: It'll take some time, Sparky.

Jolteon: Whatever!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vaporeon: Have you find anything?

Espeon: Not yet. But it seems that this evolution only requires a strong bond. I don't know the name of it but it's so incredible for this phenomenon to happen. Think about the discoveries and secrets I'm going to uncover! I'll be amazed by it!

Everyone: (chuckling)

Angela: For now, we should focus on the Kraang. Right, everyone?

Everyone: Right!


	20. Chapter 20: Baxter's Trap Maze

Season 1 Episode 20: Baxter's Trap Maze

The Turtles and the Foot Clan are both staking out a very powerful and perilous device that is currently in the Kraang's hands (whom are exiting out of a warehouse).

Clawdeen: Donnie, what do they have?

Donnie: (sees Kraang carrying a device) Whoa, that's a Sub-Spacial Endale Particle Disrupter!

Angelina: Disrupter?

Leo: Going to have explain if that's 'oh no' or 'yay.'

Espeon: In the hands of the Kraang, it's a definite 'oh no.'

Jolteon: Why? How does it work?

Donnie: The disrupter can de-synchronize subatomic particles which invert polymeric structures causing them to implode.

Together: Eh?

Draculaura: I don't get it. That was confusing.

Raph: It makes things go boom.

Espeon: Technically, it makes things go: (along with Donnie) Zwhee...shoo...*Pop*! (the others look at them weirdly) It's important to be accurate.

Mikey: Uh huh...

Chopper: Anyway, let's go.

Everyone: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Masurao: My first mission.

Vittoria: You mean _our_ first mission?

Masurao: Meant to say that.

Baxter: Everyone, since I'll be leader, I have a plan.

Dogpound: Who made you leader?! (picks Baxter up by collar)

Fishface: Yeah! You're nothing more then a scientist!

Beccaine: Leave him alone! That's my dad you're talking about!

Beatriz: Daddy, leave him alone! Put him down!

Dogpound: Fine... (puts Baxter down) But remember your place.

Baxter: Um, yes sir.

Dogpound: Good to hear that.

Baxter: (growling)

Beccaine: Dad?

Baxter: I'm fine, sweetie. (thinking) Dogpound and Fishface are gonna pay for this. Treating me like I'm trash. I'm a brilliant scientist and I'm going to prove them at. They'll see.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Both the Turtles and the Foot soon jump off of the two buildings at the very same time, as Baxter and Cherry are left on the top of the building.

Raph: Kraang and the Foot?! I must be dreaming, pinch me! (Mikey does so) Ow! (pounds Mikey on the head)

Mikey: Ow! You said... (everyone charges into battle)

Flareon: Less talking more action! Flame Wheel!

Machamp: (blocks) Bullet Punch!

Flareon: (dodges) Nice try!

Raph: Sweetheart?

Beccaine: Raph. (whispers) I'm sorry I had to fight you.

Raph: (whispers) It's okay. I understand. But who are those two? (blocks)

Beccaine: Vittoria and Masurao. They're our newest members of the Foot Clan. This is their first mission so I'm showing them the roots.

Raph: Cool. And the dog person?

Beccaine: That's Dogpound's daughter, Beatriz. She's new to the Kunoichi thing so I'm also showing her the ropes by taking her on this mission.

Raph: I see... Cool.

Beccaine: I know. But focus on the fight.

Raph: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikey is almost struck with one of the blasts from the Kraang's device, but Donnie pushes him out of the at the last possible second.

Mikey: That was a close one. Thanks.

Donnie: No problem.

Val: (scratches) Take that! Don't mess with the werewolf! (howls)

Akame: (slashes) Rest in pieces, Kraang.

Mine: (shoots) Hmph! I'm better when I'm under pressure! A direct hit!

Mine (マイン Main?) serves as the sniper of Night Raid. She has pink hair styled in twin tails and pink eyes.[5] She initially shows a cold exterior and is suspect of Tatsumi joining her group, but warms up to Tatsumi later on.[vol. 1] Having been marginalized as a child for her half-foreign blood, Mine hopes that when the Revolutionary Army wins, there will be more acceptance of different races.[ch. 4] Mine's Teigu is a rifle called the "Roman Battery: Pumpkin" (浪漫砲台 パンプキン Roman Hōdai: Panpukin?) that fires highly concentrated piercing shots of spirit energy.[ch. 2,5] Her powers are amplified when she is under a tight situation.[ch. 20] Mine eventually ended up in a coma after sacrificing Pumpkin to defeat Budo during Night Raid's mission to rescue Tatsumi, awakening some time after the empire fell. She then settles with Tatsumi, raising the child they conceived before he was transformed into a dragon. [ch. 78]

Leone: This is awesome! Woo~!

Leone (レオーネ Reōne?) has short blonde hair and a voluptuous chest.[5] She has a very relaxed and cheerful personality, but tends to display a lack of ladylike manners. She acts like a big sister towards Tatsumi, whom she swindled at the start of the series,[ch. 1,8] As part of Night Raid, she gathers intelligence and corroborates the mission requests. Her Imperial Arm is "King of Beasts Transformation: Lionel" (百獣王化 ライオネル Hyakujū Ōka: Raioneru?), a belt she acquired from the black market that transforms her into a beast with increased strength and abilities as well as enhanced senses such as smell[ch. 1,5,10] and regeneration.[ch. 21] She originally became an assassin when she killed an aristocrat that made a game out of trampling poor kids with his horse.[ch. 10] During the siege of the capital, Leone confronts Honest activates his own Imperial Arm to destroy hers before throwing her off the building after shooting her multiple times. The death was not instant as Leone survived and absorbed what remained of Lionel to assume a beast-like form to keep herself alive long enough to corner the prime minister, capture him and drag him to his doom. Leone uses what is left of her life to visit her old drinking friends before dying alone on the street where she met Tatsumi with a satisfying smile.[ch. 78]

Mine: Just focus, Leone. Please?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

A lengthy fight then ensures between all three of the factions at once - and eventually, Dogpound and Machamp does ends up overwhelming Leo and Undertow.

Leo: (blocks and grunts) Okay, we need to make this quick! Undertow, (presses Keystone that is turn into necklace) Mega Evolve!

Vaporeon: (Mega Evolves) Mega Vaporeon!

Machamp: What?! You got the Keystone and Megastone?! Impossible! There's no way!

Leo: Whirlpool, Undertow!

Vaporeon: Right! Whirlpool!

Together (gets caught in Whirlpool): (screaming)

Fishface: Dogpound?

Houndoom: Machamp?

Ryuko: Don't get distracted! (slashes)

Zoroark: Shadow Claw!

Together: (grunts)

Ryuko: That's your fault for being distracted, bastards!

But this merely achieves avery little, since The Foot Clan are utterly incapable of retrieving the device back to The Shredder (as The Kraang end up driving away with it).

Beatriz: They escaped with the device... (whimpers sadly)

Dogpound: Now what?!

Fishface: Just run!

Machamp: To where?!

Houndoom: I don't know! Just run!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leone: Aw, you're leaving already?! We were just getting started.

Akame: Don't chase after them. It's best if we retreat as well.

Angela: Agree. Let's go.

Everyone: Right!

Baxter and Cherevil: (sighs) Another failure...

 _Back in the Lair..._

Chloe: So what you're saying is all we have to do is to evade your wooden sword? That should be quite easy.

Splinter: You believe so? Then you will go first.

Chloe: Eh?

Splinter: Think fast.

Chloe failed to dodge the Randori.

Chloe: Ow...

Ninetales: See? To evade a sword or any single weapon that you cannot see demonstrates that you have the ability to sense the intentions of your enemies.

Erza: True. Very true.

Natsu: I'm next! I'll obviously dodge this one!

Natsu failed to dodge the Randori.

Gray: You didn't...

Beartic: Big mouth.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (blocks)

Splinter: You're supposed to evade not block.

Ryuko: Sorry. Instincts.

Splinter: Remember, _evade_ the Randori.

Ryuko: Right. Evade. Don't block.

Ryuko keeps blocking the Randori.

Ninetales: My, it seems your instincts keep kicking in.

Ryuko: I always have those instincts since I was little. For all my life, I was raised in a boarding school called Ox Elementary School. My dad sent me there and, at the time,I didn't know why. I just assume he didn't care about me. After all, we didn't have a father-daughter relationship. We always argue a lot. And do you know how long did it took for me to ever hear my dad? When I was a teenager of course.

Chloe: Wow, that's tough.

Ryuko: Yeah it was. I was a lone wolf. I do things my way. I even created a gang for myself at high school. It's shocking but I'm used to it. But Zoroark was the only Pokemon I had considered as a friend. In fact, I trust Pokemon better then people.

Splinter: I see... You can understand Pokemon much better then people, eh?

Ryuko: Correct. It's been like that for a long time. But I'm use to it.

Splinter: I understand. Now to continue the lesson...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Few Minutes Later..._

Splinter: I'm quite impressed. It was 50/50.

Ninetales: But that's good enough.

Raph: Well I believe some of them want to you down.

Flareon: Agree.

Erza: Don't be ridiculous, Raphael. I would never do such a thing like that.

Blaziken: All you're doing is accusing us of something we don't plan to do ever.

Together: Whatever!

Erza: Hmph.

 _Back in the Shredder's Lair..._

Dogpound: The Technology was practically in our grasps, but that Baxter's plan is what ultimately caused us to be unsuccessful.

Beccaine: Don't blame my dad for this!

Ribombee: Yeah! It's not his fault!

Baxter: Daughter, calm down. (to Shredder) Now hold on just a minute. Me and Cherry just recently devised a plan that includes a trap for the meddlesome Turtles and maybe their friends _and_ those from the other clans that will guaranteed to be inescapable.

Cherevil: With this plan, it'll be success. However, we need Dogpound, Fishface, and Beccaine to lure in the Turtles.

Beccaine: What? Dad!

Shredder: Okay. I'll let you do your plan. But hopes it's successful like you had said.

Together: Yes, master!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Later that night, the Turtles spot Dogpound, Fishface, and Beccaine standing out in the open on a street.

Angela: That's strange. I got eyes on one giant dog and fish, six o'clock.

Mikey: Where? (sees Dogpound and Fishface) Aw, man... It's just Fishface and Dogpound.

Maia: Not only that, Beccaine are with them as well.

Leo: What are they doing in the open like this?

Vaporeon: I think we should proceed with caution guys. (notices no response) Guys?

Akame: They already left to fight them.

Together: Man...

Raph: Where were we? Oh, yeah. I was turning you into fishsticks!

Fishface: Actually, I believe I was turning you into turtle soup.

Houndoom: So don't get it twisted!

Flareon: What do you mean?!

Fishface and Houndoom are quite easily defeated this time around, as is Dogpound, Machamp, and Beccaine by Leo, Undertow, and the others. They then begin running away, with Raph and Flareon running after them.

Leo: Wait, I don't think we should chase after them. Something doesn't seem right.

Akame: I agree with Leonardo. Something doesn't seem right about their behavior. It's very suspicious.

Raph: Whatever! I want to kick some fish tail!

Flareon: Yeah!

Natsu: And then when I cook him, we'll have some fish for dinner!

Happy: Aye! Fish, fish, fish, fish, fish!

Tatsumi: Then let's go! Akame, are you coming?

Tatsumi (タツミ?) is a swordsman who sets out to the capital city to raise money for his impoverished village. He has brown hair and green eyes.[5] Separated from his two companions, Tatsumi is swindled of his money, but is taken in by a girl with a wealthy upbringing.[ch. 1] When he tries to defend that girl from Night Raid, he soon discovers that the girl had actually tortured and killed his comrades, so he kills her and is recruited to join Night Raid,[ch. 1] He accepts, as their actions of fighting corruption would eventually help his village.[ch. 2] His primary weapon is a short sword, but he later inherits Bulat's Imperial Arm "Demon Armor: Incursio" (悪鬼纏身 インクルシオ Akki Tenshin: Inkurushio?), which was created from the still living flesh of an adaptive dragon Danger Beast called Tyrant. While normally a short sword, Incuriso can form armor around the user and grant them powers such as invisibility and superhuman strength.[ch. 5,14] But when Tatsumi forced Incuriso to evolve to save Night Raid when they come to save him from execution, the continued use of the Imperial Arm gradually begins to take toll on his body. As revealed, sacrificing his humanity to stop Shikoutazer, Tatsumi was being consumed by Tyrant as it fuses onto its host to regain its original form. Once the transformation is complete, Tatsumi asks Akame to mercy kill him before his mind is consumed by the Tyrant.[ch. 76] But Akame's uses the Tyrant's life force to activate her Murasame's Trump Card, leaving Tatsumi's mind intact yet unable to return to human form. In the anime series Tatsumi dies after defeating Shikoutazer. [ch. 77] Later in the manga after the war, Tatsumi, trapped in his Tryrant form for life, returns to Mine's side, and they settle in his old village to raise the child they conceived before she fell into coma.[ch. 78] Tatsumi's strong resolve and kindness attracts his female comrades as well as other girls. He eventually starts dating his comrade Mine. Over the course of the series, he is able to grow more powerful. After learning of Lubbock's death, this coupling with the immense resolve he had garnered to survive and escape his enemies, Incursio evolves into a much stronger state while fusing onto its owner's body.[ch. 54] This makes Tatsumi able to resist Esdeath's Space-Time freezing ability as well as keep up with her and the Great General Budo in combat, knocking both of them aside to enable him and the rest of Night Raid to escape. The armor has also allowed him to survive being heavily poisoned by a crude ploy devised by the Prime Minister as it causes him to develop immunity to potent toxins of many kinds. But Tatsumi's lifespan is shortened due to the irregularity of the bonding while limiting him to a few more uses of the Teigu as Tyrant's remains would gradually consume the human's body.

Akame: I'm staying here. I believe this could be a trap.

Nico Robin: I'll also be staying behind.

Erza: Me too. You can all go ahead.

Carla: And be safe, child!

Carla, named Charles (シャルル Sharuru?) in the Japanese version,[vol. 27:afterword] is a six-year-old, white-furred Exceed, and Wendy Marvell's partner and guardian.[ch. 133, 145] As an egg, she is evacuated to Earth-land along with Happy and 98 other unborn Exceed when her mother, the Exceed queen Chagot, has a premonition of their realm's destruction, with the objective concealed as a mission to kill dragon slayers to prevent a panic. Upon being hatched by Wendy, Carla's precognition powers inherited from Chagot allows her to see visions of future events and misinterprets Chagot's ruse as her real mission, but the Exceed decides to protect Wendy.[ch. 135, 198] Six years later, after defeating the Oración Seis, she joins Fairy Tail.[ch. 165] Upon meeting Happy, Carla is annoyed with his obliviousness to their mission but only reconsiders after Happy ignores the Exceeds' orders and Chagot reveals the truth.[ch. 133, 169, 177, 198] After the guild war with Tartaros, Carla learns Transformation Magic in order to enhance her Magic Power. Mashima named the character "Charles" after a princess character in a book he once read; she was renamed "Carla" in various countries where "Charles" would be interpreted as a male name.[vol. 27:afterword] In the Japanese anime television series, she is voiced by Yui Horie and her name is spelled "Charle" in Funimation's subtitles.[12] In Funimation's English dub, her voice is supplied by Jād Saxton.[13]

Wendy: Carla... (nods and leaves with the others)

Akame: Let's go back to the lair.

Trio: Right. (leaves with Akame)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vaporeon: Raph! Pyro! (groans)

Raph: This way!

Natsu: (sniffs) We know you're here!

Dogpound: Alright... (him, Beccaine, and Fishface come out of their hiding places) You got us...

Leo: This is way too easy.

Raph: Why are you always worrying? (they get trapped in Baxter Stockman's maze) Oh, I am...

Mikey: Careful, guys, this may be a trap.

Tatsumi and Lucy: You think?!

Baxter: Welcome, contestants! I'm so glad you could join us tonight...

Kathleen: Blister Stockboy?!

Baxter: It's Baxter Stockman! I'm your arch nemesis!

Kathleen: Oh~! I could totally think of five nemesis way archer than him!

Veronica: Shut up, Kat! This is serious!

Tatsumi: Very serious!

Cherevil: You'll be playing for the ultimate prize: your lives! In the all new family-friendly, incredibly deadly maze of doom! (Baxter fires missiles at them)

Natsu: I got this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Balloon! (reflects missiles)

Lucy: Awesome!

Luffy: Thanks! (chuckles happily)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beccaine: Dad, what are you doing?!

Baxter: I'm sick of you freaks, you treat me like dirt, threaten me! But Baxter Stockman doesn't make friends.

Fishface: Have you gone mad?

Baxter: Mad? (laughs evilly) I'm full-on-mega crazy!

Beccaine: Dad! Don't do this! Please! Just let us go! (banging on wall) Dad! Please listen! You can't do this! Please! Don't!

Cherevil: And even you make it through my maze alive, you'll still have to face our monster of...

Leo: (unimpressed) Doom? Is it a monster of doom?

Baxter: No! Uh...monster of...uhhh...uh..Oh the heck with it! (he pushes a button, the floor vanishes, everyone were separated as they fall down into the beginning of the Maze of Doom)

Everyone: (screaming)

They soon fall into an enclosed round room.

Raph: Sweetheart, are you okay? (stands up and reaches hand to her)

Beccaine: I think so... (grabs Raph's hand to stand up)

Fishface: (laughing) Sweetheart?! That's the first! (laughing)

Raph: (growling) Shut up!

Dogpound: (laughing) I never heard the mighty Raphael say sweetheart before! (laughing)

Beccaine: Stop laughing. Sweetheart is just a nickname.

Houndoom: Do you love each other?

Together: No we don't! We're just friends!

Machamp: _Sure_ you are...

Together: Shut up! Just friends! That's all! Hmph!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nonon: Huh? Look out! A pendulum is coming this way!

Everyone: Pendulum?!

One pendulum nearly hits Fishface, but Raph kindly pushes him out of the way.

Fishface: Why did you do that for?!

Houndoom: We found an exit! Hurry before your heads get chopped off!

Usopp: And do it fast! (screaming)

Chopper: I don't want to be reindeer meat! (screaming)

Dogpound, not looking, is also almost hit with a laser, but Leo throws a few shuriken at the very top of the laser holding, so it passes Dogpound for the most part, only managing to come in contact with/cut off some of the spikes on his larger, disaportinate shoulder...

Everyone: (panting)

Happy: That was a close one.

Panther Lily: Yeah... Close one.

Panther Lily (パンサーリリー Pansā Rirī?, also パンサー・リリー and named after Tiger Lily) is a black-furred Exceed born and raised in Edolas. While a division commander of the Edolas Royal Military, he is exiled from his homeland Extalia after rescuing a young Mystogan's life. As opposed to most Exceed, Lily has a large, humanoid body resembling an anthropomorphic panther. Using the magic sword Buster Marm (バスターマァム Basutā Māmu?), it can extend up to four times his size;[ch. 186][vol. 22:bonus] after this sword is destroyed, he replaces it with the similar Musica Sword (ムジカの剣 Mujika no Ken).[ch. 247] He duels Gajeel Redfox while defending the lacrima crystal created from the residents of Magnolia as part of Faust's plan to exterminate the Exceed with it, but has a change of heart after seeing the Exceed gather to push the crystal away alongside Fairy Tail.[ch. 189] After being sent to Earth-land through the reversed anima portal, he joins Fairy Tail as Gajeel's partner.[ch. 198] In Earth-land, Lily's body shrinks to his species's typical small size, though he is able to assume his original form for limited periods of time in addition to his Aera ability.[ch. 200] Lily's name is a play on "a famous character from a certain fairy tale".[vol. 27:bonus] Mashima commented on the character's popularity, saying, "I guess he's more popular now that he's small? Yeah."[vol. 32:afterword] His voice actor in the Japanese anime television series is Hiroki Tōchi.[14] In the English dub, his name is written as "Pantherlily" and he is voiced by Rick Keeling.

Chopper: Now where are we?

Houndoom: I believe this is room number dos.

Flareon: Hope there aren't more rooms. You know I hate mazes!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Grant: Hello? Someone here?

 _art/Grant-Bio-434867090 for picture_

 **Name: Grant (no last name)**

 **Nickname: ...None**

 **Age: 16 (almost 17)**

 **S. Orientation: Straight**

 **Birthday: September 19, 1997**

 **Astrological Sign: Virgo**

 **Weapon: Twin bladed sword (shown in previous deviantation)**

 **Abilities: Stealthy, ninjistu (when/where he learned it is unknown), strength**

 **Traits: Artistic, listener, doesn't talk much, loyal, good leader, hot-tempered (only in certain situations), jumpy, overalert, manipulative, good with animals, shy, more aquatic than the turtles, great singer**

 **Strengths: Artist, leadership skills, can calm animals, can inmatate other people's voices, excellent swimmer, physically/mentally very strong**

 **Weaknesses: Tempermental when someone messes/hurts/flirts with his sister, overcaring, overly willing to be self-sacrifical for the ones he cares for, overly loyal, holds long grudges, has trouble 'coming out of his shell', the cold, gets jealous/possesive very easily**

 **Family: Kassidy (little sister)**

 **Friends/Allies: The turtles, Splinter, April, Casey (rival/friend), Murakami, Claire, Leatherhead (I think that's everyone)**

 **Enemies: Karai, Shredder, Kraang, Purple Dragons, Rahzar/Dogpound, Fishface**

 **Love Interest: Claire**

 **Who's love interest he is: Claire's**

 **Worst Fear: Something happening to his friends and family that he can't stop**

 **Other fears: Snakes, blindness**

 **Habits: Constastly tightening bandana, sketching, watching others movements (training habit of guessing enemies moves)**

 **Bad habits: Randomly sketches people (usually not realizing it), throwing knifes when irratated (never hits them but still, comes pretty close)**

 **Species: Mutant turtle, most likely a hawksbill (the despriction I read seems to fit him, don't ask why .)**

 **Inabilities: Can't whistle, can't contract his head into his shell, can't cross his eyes**

 **Random fact: His prized possesion is a necklace with a ying symbol (white half of yingyang), Kassidy has the other half**

Val: Huh? (looks at Grant) Another turtle?

Shadow Walker: Have you been trapped here as well?

Kassidy: Yeah. I'm Kassidy and this is my brother Grant. We were trap here by that scientist because he thought we were the Turtles. Strange right?

 _art/Kassidy-Bio-448720268 for picture_

 **Name: Kassidy**

 **Nickname(s): Kass, Kassy (from Grant), Kasdy (from Nona)**

 **Age: 15**

 **S. Orientation: Straight**

 **Bithday: July 6, 1999**

 **Astrological Sign: Cancer**

 **Weapon: Whip diguised as ribbon with needles sown into the sides**

 **Abilties: Martial Arts/Ninjistu, photography, medical skills (limited) agile, fast, extremely smart**

 **Traits: Smart/intelligent, sarcastic, witty, humerous, cheerful, outgoing, agrumentive, more aquatic than turtles, friendly, talkitive**

 **Strengths: Agility, speed, smart, can see the bright side**

 **Weaknesses: Hates being told what to do, annoying at times, sharp tongued when angry**

 **Family: Older brother, Grant**

 **Friends/Allies: April, the turtles, Casey, Splinter, Pete, Leatherhead, Nona (meant to put her on Grant and Claire bois too, but forgot)**

 **Enemies: Purple Dragons, Dogpound/Rahzar, Shredder, Fishface, Karai, the Kraang**

 **Love interest: No one**

 **Who's love interest she is: No one's/Unknown**

 **Worst fear: Her brother doing something reckless/dangerous if something happened to her**

 **Other fears: Dogs, being alone**

 **Habits: Playing with hair, guessing others' moves (training habit)**

 **Bad habits: Taking candid shots, some of her photos turning out to be too 'flattering'**

 **Species: Mutant turtle, Hawksbill**

 **Inabilties: Unable to contract her head into shell**

 **Random fact: Both her and her brother are very good at fighting without weapons, However, fighting skills are only increased by 30% with weapons Hey I'm guessing here**

Kimberly: Case of mistaken identity?

Grant: Yeah! Now we're trying to get outta here!

Raph: Same here! As long as we stick together, we'll get outta here alive and kick their butts!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

But then, quite a few small metal balls with spikes appear out of nowhere and begin violently attacking them, but the unlikely team actually manages to get to the exit unharmed. Dogpound then sniffs the air.

Dogpound: No. This is where we were before.

Everyone: Come again?

A few seconds later, they are suddenly split into two groups by a really big metal wall.

Gajeel: A metal wall? I'll take care of this. (starts eating the metal wall)

Tatsumi: Whoa! That Gajeel got guts!

Wendy: Gajeel's an Iron Dragon Slayer. He gets his strength by eating iron.

Leone: Awesome~! So cool~!

Gajeel: Done.

Oktokki: That was michin geos gat-eun. {Translation: insane.}

Gajeel: Thanks. Now we won't get separated. And also, we need backup.

Leo: There's no signal.

Vaporeon: Then we're on our own.

Jolteon: Come on! This is terrible! We're gonna die~!

Espeon: No we aren't, Sparky! Calm down!

Leo: Aegislash, come on out.

Aegislash: Aegislash. (wraps around Leo's arm)

Leo: I'm gonna need you for this.

Aegislash: Right, Master Leonardo. Your wish is my command.

Leo: Good to hear that.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

April: Sensei, not that I don't enjoy running Ukes 6,000 times, but when do I get a weapon?

An-D: Yeah! Ah wan' a weapon too!

Mutsumi: Me too, Sensei.

Splinter: We understand but April, you already possess the kunoichi's most powerful weapon: the mind.

Chloe: But did you ever seen someone attack the enemy over the head with their mind?

Kaditha: Yeah, did you?

Ninetales: True. Let's find all of you a weapon. (uses Psychic to take out all weapons) Choose any type of weapon you wish to use.

Stella: I don't need weapons! I already have the ability to control electricity!

Leona: And I could use ice as my weapon. I don't need one.

Chloe: But I do! As being new to this kunoichi thing and all...

Rockruff: April, try this!

April: This?

She tries to swing the chain, but it gets wrapped all the way around a branch of the tree in the room.

Ninetales: (uses Psychic to unwrap chain) Guess this one doesn't fit you.

Eevee (Bella) (wearing a red ribbon on her ear): Yeah... You should find another weapon, April.

An-D: Ca' Ah try?!

Ninetales: Go ahead.

An-D: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Huh?

An-D starts performing moveswith the chain.

Mikoto: Wow~! That was amazing!

Mutsumi: You're a natural.

An-D: Ah am?

Shiny Rockruff: You are! (howls happily)

Splinter: I agree. You have a natural gift, An-D.

An-D: Dhanks! It's no'hing! Seriously! (chuckles nervously)

Erza: (drops spiked-club) This one should be the perfect weapon for you.

She does manage to lift it briefly, but falls backwards because of the weight.

April: Help... I... can't... get... this... off...

Mako: (lifts spiked-club) There you go!

Akame: Mako, you're able to lift it without trouble?

Mako: Yeah! This isn't much of a problem!

Nazz: Cool~! Sweet.

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer (Tabitha St. Germain; Jenn Forgie; Erin Fitzgerald) is a good-natured, sweet, mature yet somewhat ditzy, fashionable local girl who normally treats her peers (including the Eds) respectfully; however, when antagonized she will react violently to the cause of her agitation or partake in harming the Eds as discipline for an alleged misdeed that they have committed. A majority of the male characters featured in the series are smitten with her, and an entire episode once chronicled their many failed attempts at wooing her. She also possesses a number of humorous eccentricities, such as the ability to yodel, substandard skills at playing a rather large tuba and is often depicted with poor table etiquette. Edd seems to be the Ed that Nazz is closest to, as he was the first character she'd kissed in the series in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" and got him to dance with her at the school dance in "May I Have this Ed?". She appears to have a crush on Kevin, though he is mostly oblivious to this; he favors his bike more. Although the most mature of the neighborhood kids, she occasionally displays traits of the stereotypical "dumb blonde".

Mako: Thanks, Nazz-sama! Mom always say that I'm pretty strong! And she's right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nico Robin: Maybe these kamas will do the trick.

She is then given a pair of Kamas, which she manages to work with, until she loses grasp of one of them, and it flies high into the air and then comes right back at her like a boomerang, but Splinter catches it at the very last second.

Eevee: That was a close one!

April: Thought I was a goner... Whew...

Rarity: Sensei, may I use those Kames?

Splinter: Certainly.

Rarity: Thanks.

Soon, everyone except April was able to pick their weapons.

April: (sighs) I'll never pick the right one.

Akame: Don't give up. The weapon choose their wielders. Not the other way around.

April: I know... (sighs)

Still in the seemingly endless maze...

Flareon: This is taking forever!

Jolteon: How long are we gonna be like this?!

Luffy: I'm hungry! Need food!

Natsu: Me too! We gotta get outta here!

Lucy: Stop your complaining!

Aipom: Sorry...

Aipom is a monkey-like Pokémon with a three-fingered hand at the end of its tail. Its fur is purple, while the skin of its face, inner ears, belly, feet, and the tip of its tail is beige. On its face are a usually cheeky smile and round, blue eyes. Supplemented by its round ears, Aipom's head is disproportionately large compared to its body. Atop its head is a cowlick that is longer on females than males. Unlike its feet, Aipom's arms are simple, purple stubs. Aipom uses its powerful tail freely and cleverly for many purposes. The tail is strong enough to anchor Aipom to a branch and suspend the rest of its body in the air, but also delicate enough to pick fruit and manipulate objects. Aipom has been known to wrap its tail around tree branches as it sleeps so it does not fall. Since Aipom uses its tail so much, its actual arms are not as dexterous. Aipom lives high in the treetops, using its tail for balance as it swings from branch to branch.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Clawdeen: (stops walking)

Draculaura: Clawdeen? Something wrong?

Suddenly, it ends with yet another striped wall; This time an absolutely huge 'fan'. It then begins to turn, and is beginning to suck them into it.

Everyone (holding onto something): (screaming)

Flareon: Seriously?!

Beccaine: Bumblebee, use Silver Wing!

Ribombee: Silver Wing! Not working!

Espeon: I... can't... hold... on... much... longer~! (screaming)

Donnie: (gasps) Sputnik, no~! (lets go)

Everyone: Donnie~!

Fishface: Is he stupid?!

Donnie: (catches Sputnik) Gotcha!

Espeon: Donnie, we're gonna get suck by that fan if we don't do something!

Donnie: I know that!

Angela: Lassy, bring out a boulder!

Tiffany: I can't! There's nothing for me to manipulate!

Angela: Darn!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Sputnik, use Psychic to stop the fan and take us to safety!

Espeon: I can't do that! It takes a lot of my energy!

Donnie: You can do it! I know you can!

Espeon: I couldn't!

Donnie: You can! Sputnik, I believe in you! Just do it!

Espeon: PSYCHIC~! (starts glowing)

Everyone: Huh?!

A Keystone appears on Donnie's left ankle as an anklet and a Megastone (Espeonite) appears on Sputnik's ear as an earring.

Espeon: Mega Espeon! Psychic!

 _pin/393290979931552837/ for picture_

Usopp: Whoa...

Donnie: You did it, Sputnik!

Espeon: I did?

Vaporeon: You did!

Espeon: Awesome... ( returns to normal and passed out)

Donnie: (passed out)

Gray: Donnie?

Merope: It's okay. He only passed out.

Raph: At a time like this?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aello: Sadaharu, (puts Donnie and Sputnik on Sadaharu) carry them for us? (Sadaharu nods) Thank you. Now let's keep going. The fan is gone.

Draculaura: Thank goodness! My fangs can't stop shaking after that!

 _Baxter..._

Baxter: I remember one time when I was in school. I was suppose to do a school project for the science fair. I thought of creating a volcano. But Cherry Pie has a better idea. If we need to make a volcano real, I should use genuine fire.

Cherevil: But it backfire and we were expelled from school. My bad.

Mikey (sarcastic): Wow. You're such a poor, poor man.

Baxter: Yes. My life has been horrible for all these years.

Jolteon: Uh-huh...

Leone: Is there any exits?!

Clawdeen: Can't sniff them out.

Frankie: If only Donnie and Sputnik would awake...

Cleo: Just give them some time.

Baxter: Time for the lasers!

Everyone: Not again!

Leo: Aegislash!

Aegislash: Right, Master Leonardo! Air Slash!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo, using Aegislash, slashes all of the lasers.

Cherevil: Not the lasers!

Zoroark: Now this is what I'm talking about! Shadow Claw!

Vaporeon: Bide!

Flareon: Flamethrower!

Jolteon and Pikachu: Thunderbolt!

Houndoom: Flamethrower!

Machamp: Flame Punch!

Baxter: Stop! You're ruining everything!

Natsu: Oh yeah?! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!

Together: (screaming)

[BOOM]

 _Back in the Sewers..._

Sarah: Maybe this one could do the trick!

It ultimately flies out of her hand.

Ninetales: Psychic! Whew...

Eevee: That was close.

Vulpix: Too close...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Applejack: Sensei, who's that?

Ritsu: Hm? What do you mean?

Herdier: The picture.

Ritsu: Picture? (gasps)

Splinter: Something wrong?

Ritsu: It's that woman. (takes out picture from jacket pocket) I saw her before! She's in my picture! See? (points) There's my mom before she was mutated. There's me as a baby. And that's the woman here.

Splinter: Tang Shen... This picture is my dear family. Before the incident with The Shredder that is.

Stella: Aw~! She's so cute!

Splinter: Thank you. If my daughter is still alive, she would be at your age.

April: My age?

Ninetales: Correct. Ritsu, did you know about this?

Ritsu: My mom told me about Tang Shen. But I was born a month before the baby girl was so I don't know much about your daughter. I'm sorry.

Splinter: No need to apologies. Oh, that reminds me. Kitsune, please get you-know-what from my room.

Ninetales: Sure thing. (goes to Splinter's room)

April: What is it?

Splinter: You'll see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Together: (groans)

Zolo: (grabs Baxter and Cherry) Now then, time to slice you.

Baxter: Eh?

Luffy: You're gonna pay for this!

Beccaine: And for putting me into this, you are reckless!

Baxter: Um, sorry?

Dogpound: Sorry ain't gonna cut it. (grabs and drags Baxter)

Fishface: Time for a lesson about trying to attack us!

Baxter: Wait! Don't do this! Someone! Help!

They exited the area.

Beccaine: Guess I should go. Before I do, Raph, close your eyes.

Raph: Um, alright? (closes eyes) Now what?

Beccaine: Face straight ahead.

Raph: Okay? Hope this isn't some kind of prank.

Beccaine: (kisses Raph on the cheek) That's not a prank, now is it?

Raph: Eh?

Beccaine: I just kiss you on the cheek. (chuckles) How cute. Now I'll be going. See you later. (leaves with Bumblebee)

Raph: Did that just...?

Mikey: Wow, Raph! She kissed you!

Raph: I'm never gonna wash my cheek ever again.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Ninetales: Here you go.

Splinter: (grabs fan) Thank you. This is called the tessen. I was planning on giving it to my daughter but I believe I should give to you.

Jimmy (EENE): Wow, so pretty.

Jimmy (Keenan Christenson) is an insecure child, with a propensity to cry, and Sarah's best friend whom he is most often seen spending his time with.[5] Jimmy is highly accident-prone, often seen sporting bandages, casts, and braces (particularly headgear), and is considered the weakest kid in the cul-de-sac.[5] Though Jimmy has a cowardly, delicate, and effeminate personality, he truly wishes to be strong and muscular. He can be crafty when motivated, and had twice made scams that were very successful. Jimmy has shown how deeply attached he is to Sarah when someone tries to take her away from him. For most of the series he wore a retainer to correct his teeth,[5] due to a bowling pin accident during one of Eddy's scams.

April: Beautiful...

Splinter: Yes and... (throws tessen)

April: I think I found the weapon. (Rocky picks up tessen and gives it to April) Thanks, Rocky. (pets Rocky) This tessen is perfect. Can't wait to use it.

Splinter: Right. And now everyone has a weapon.

Everyone: Hai, Sensei!

Akame: We better get home. It's late.

Everyone: Right! Bye!

Ninetales: Bye...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: I love this tessen.

Vulpix: It's beautiful!

Eevee: Gorgeous!

Rockruff: Pretty!

April: Definitely. Now to go home and... (grunts)

Rockruff: April?

April: (hearing voice saying "Help!") Someone needs my help. (starts running)

Trio: Wait for us!

April: What's going on? This is new.

 _Meanwhile..._

Houndour: (laughs evilly) Looks like this pipsqueak can't fight.

Raticate: Yeah. (laughs evilly) He doesn't stand a chance.

Noibat: (panting) I can fight...

Noibat is a lavender bat-like Pokémon. It has two clawed fingers on each wing and two long toes on each foot. Noibat's hips and chest are covered in black fur. It has large yellow eyes, two purple teardrop-shaped spots on the front of its face, and large teardrop-shaped ears that resemble loudspeakers. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw. Noibat is capable of emitting ultrasonic waves of 200,000 Hertz from its ears, which it can use to stun large creatures, immobilize prey, and determine the ripeness of fruit it enjoys eating. It also uses ultrasonic waves as a means to communicate with other Noibat[1].

Persian: How cute. You think you can take us on? Pathetic. Shadow Claw!

Persian is a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. Persian communicates with body language, and holds its tail upright to signal its intention to pounce. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractible claws. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. Persian normally lives in towns and cities. Although popular for its elegance, it is extremely difficult to raise as a pet due to its fickle and temperamental personality. It will scratch anyone, including its Trainer, with little or no provocation, and has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. However, when a Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile for unknown reasons. In the past, Pay Day was its signature move.

Noibat: (screaming) Help!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April jumps in and covers Noibat with her body. But she was scratched in the back.

April: (grunts loudly)

Persian: Huh?!

Rockruff: Rock Throw!

Vulpix: Fire Spin!

Eevee: Shadow Ball!

Trio: (screams and faints)

Rockruff: That's what you get. Hmph!

April: (panting) A Noibat? Oh no... I can't believe it...

Noibat: Hm?

April: Are you... (sits up) okay?

Noibat: (nods and grunts)

April: Your wing... It looks broken. We gotta take you to the Pokemon Center.

Rockruff: But your fear...!

April: I don't care! I gotta put aside from it and help this Noibat!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Pokemon Center..._

April: (breathes out) I hope he's okay...

Rockruff: Me too...

Nurse Joy: Ms. O'Neil?

Nurse Joy (Japanese: ジョーイ Joy, referred to as ジョーイさん Joy-san by most characters) are kind nurses who take care of Pokémon. As revealed in Drifloon in the Wind!, Joy is not the first name of these women, but actually the family name. They are based on the in-game Pokémon Center Nurses. Nurse Joy is not a single entity. Rather, there are many Joys who work as nurses across the various regions of the Pokémon world. As a rule, Nurse Joys are kind, earnest, honest Pokémon nurses who take care of sick and injured Pokémon, but will confront a Pokémon Trainer if they are not properly caring for their Pokémon. Nurse Joys are all extremely similar-looking relatives. They are not entirely identical, though aside from themselves, it seems that Brock is the only one who can tell them apart. However, each Nurse Joy will have a different color cross on her hat that indicates which location she works at.

April: How's Noibat?

Nurse Joy: Noibat's just fine. The wing are minor injured so he'll have recover quickly. I'm surprised to see a Noibat in New York. Usually they live in forests. Seems this one must have wander here by mistake.

April: Yeah, mistake. (nervously picks up Noibat) So is this a wild one?

Nurse Joy: Yes. This Noibat is wild. Now I believe you should take it home and let him rest.

April: Um, right...

April takes Noibat home. Once inside her house, she puts Noibat on blanket and wraps it around him.

April: There. Now get some rest.

Noibat: Okay... (sleeps)

April: Can't believe I'm actually doing this. (sighs)


	21. Chapter 21: Kraang's Scheme

Season 1 Episode 21: Kraang's Scheme

Tatsumi: Hm... Nothing's happening right now.

Lucy: How much longer do we have to wait?

Oktokki: Patience is key.

Nico Robin: He's right. We should be patient. They'll come eventually.

Roserade: Right.

Roserade is a bipedal Pokémon with an appearance that incorporates features of roses and masquerade attire. It has hair made of white rose petals, and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck. The cape pattern reaches toward the back of its head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the hair. A female will have a longer cape than a male. It has a dark-green mask over its red, yellow-lidded eyes. The lower portion of its face is light green, and it holds a bouquet in each hand. It has a red in its right hand and blue in its left. Its limbs and underside are light green. Its feet end with yellow tips. Roserade lures prey with a sweet aroma. The more toxic its poison, the sweeter its aroma becomes. Each hand has different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-deadly power. It attacks with a dancer-like elegance, and uses hidden whips lined with poisonous thorns.

Tatsumi: But I'm bored! I need some action!

Leo: Guys, we have to be high alert.

Karai: He's right. You'll never know what could sneak up behind you! (she, Kyle, and Nightmare jumps down)

Glaceon: We met again. Hm? Seems you have gotten yourselves Megastones.

Flareon: Cool, right?! It just appeared out of nowhere!

Glaceon: Uh-huh.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Karai: Look, you should tell us what the Kraang are planning.

Leo: Never. I already told you to stay away from them.

Glaceon: Well we don't listen, do we?

However, Raph accidentally reveals The Kraang's plan to them, just before a gigantic Kraang Ship is released out of the TCRI building (coincidentally).

Lucy: Uh-oh.

Flareon: You and your big mouth, Raph!

Raph: Don't blame me! It just slip out!

Lucy: Leave this to me! Open! Gate of the Ram: Aries!

Aries: Yes, Lucy?! Need anything?! Also, what is this place?! I'm sorry!

Aries (アリエス Ariesu), "The White Lamb" (白羊宮 Hakuyōkyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Aries is a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wears clothes that have a white and fluffy wool-like getup. Her outfit changes, however, as the story progresses.[1] In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance.[2] Aries is very shy and polite.[1] She frequently apologizes (sumimasen/Gomen'nasai), regardless of whether or not she is truly at fault.[3] Still, she is very sweet and able to appreciate how kind of an owner Lucy is. She is quite easily frightened. Despite this, she is very obedient and willing to fight for her owner.[4][5] Aries' Magic allows her to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state.[26] Aries is able to create enough wool to entangle many opponents at once,[26] as well as use it underwater.[27]

Lucy: Distract them! We can't be seen!

Aries: You got it! Wool Wall!

The Wool Wall covers them and the Kraang weren't able to spot them. So they quickly escaped before the Kraang spots and fires at them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kyle: Whew... The Kraang didn't see us.

Nightmare: That's good. And now we know what they're planning.

Karai: Father needs to hear this immediately.

Everyone: Right. (leaves to Foot HQ)

 _Foot HQ..._

Karai: Father, The Kraang are going to invade Earth!

Candy: Huh?!

Malamar: Hm?

Nightmare: It's true. The Kraang are plotting an invasion. We saw the ship. They've got some serious hardware. We gotta do something about this before it's too late! Father?

Shredder: We shall proceed as planned.

Kyle: But...

Candy: Tomorrow night, we receive a shipment of new weapons. We shall put the end to the Turtles, Splinter, and those pesky goody-two-shoes!

Karai: We can deal with them later! Did you listen to a thing we... (Shredder slams his fist on his chair) Huh?

Shredder: Karai! Nightmare! Kyle! You three have set your pieces. You will do as I say! Understand?

Trio: Yes, father... (leaves room)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Glaceon: They won't listen to us...

Toxicroak: We have nothing else to do. We have to follow their orders.

Karai: This is unfair! I'm so frustrated!

Glaceon: Karai, calm down.

Karai: This is irritated! (groans loudly and storms off)

Glaceon: Karai...

 _Lair..._

Twilight: I think I know how we can defeat the Kraang ship. We should install beacons on top of some buildings throughout the city in order to possibly locate the invisible Kraang ship.

Frankie: Sparktastic idea, Twilight!

Lagoona: It is, mate! It'll be much easier that way!

Lagoona Blue is a 2010/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a special kind of sea monster as she is the daughter of the sea monster Wade Blue also known as the Creature from the Black Lagoon and a sea nymph, which allows her more places to travel to than either of her parents. She is a student at Monster High, having transferred from the Great Scarrier Reef. If there is one person in the entire school who could befriend anyone, it's Lagoona. She has a very friendly and laid-back personality, even her clothes reflect her easygoing nature. She is patient and considerate, but does not sugarcoat her message or allows anyone to walk over her. She is almost never outright mean, but she is passionate about friendship, and will defend her friends fiercely. Which, along with her considerable skill, is why she's been chosen as the captain of the Swim Team. The one exception to her no-nonsense attitude is her boyfriend, Gillington "Gil" Webber. She gives him leeway beyond her standards despite the harm it does her because she is aware that his home situation is far from ideal. She is not happy with the situation, but she knows she would also not be happy without him. Lagoona is also an environmentalist; trash and pollution in the ocean anger her, and she shows sympathy to many aquatic elements, including fish, frogs and all water creatures. She loves helping water creatures and wishes for the ocean to be clean. Lagoona has pale blue scales that cover her entire body, as well as webbed hands and fins protruding from her lower arms and legs. She has blond curly hair that's streaked blue due to the chlorine in the school's pool, as well as freckles that dot her face, and green eyes. In the Generation 2 reboot, she's restyled with blue-teal or teal-blue eyes, which means a bluish green to greenish blue. Lagoona wears tomboyish clothes such as shorts with fishnet attachments and jackets with mid-quartered sleeves and fish-styled hoodies. She wears a baggy sweatshirt or sweater-like t-shirt with a number "13" on it by the time of the reboot. Also, in the reboot, she portrays paler lips. She has the abilities of any typical sea creature, or even just water creature.

Don Patch: Then let's do this already! I want some action!

Don Patch (首領パッチ, Don Patchi) is a character in the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is also known as Poppa Rocks in the English manga, and uses multiple alias' during the series. Don Patch's name is a pun on "donpachi", the Japanese sound of machine gun fire, and the name of a Japanese confectionery similar to Pop Rocks, which is why he is named "Poppa Rocks" in the English translation of the manga. In the English translation of the anime, he is called Don Patch. He is an orange, round creature, possibly a parody of Sonic the Hedgehog or Ristar. He was the original leader (or "don") of the "Hajikegumi", a group of rebels who oppose Tsuru Tsurulina IV. Don Patch has henchmen named KoPatch (Lil' Rocks in the English manga). He quits the Hajikegumi claiming that they never gave him space, but really so he could wig out more with Bo-bobo. In some episodes Don Patch or other characters will mention that he hasn't taken a certain medication of his, which indicates that he might be somewhat mentally ill but this hasn't been truly proven yet (and likely never will be). In the most recent (and possibly final) popularity poll of the series, he was the most popular character, and his Super form came in seventh. Don Patch is a happy-go-lucky character, more so than anyone else on Bo-bobo's team. While facing extreme danger and the many powerful and troublesome threats in this world, he usually keeps his chin up and either finds or says something that completely destroys the mood of the battle or makes things even more bizarre. Most of his cheerfulness comes from his hajike way of life, where he must always be doing something bizarre or else he'll be completely uncontrollable. Even during the most serious times, Don Patch can never take anything too seriously (nor can any of the other principal characters for that matter, save Beauty and Heppokomaru). Unfortunately, Don Patch's desire to consistently wig out or be the center of attention makes him narcissistic in nature. Whenever the focus isn't on him, he always tries to find some way to make everyone pay attention. His feelings are particularly seen this way towards his allies, of whom he finds himself more important than throughout the series. He tries to promote himself as main character over Bo-bobo, he tries to become the main heroine over Beauty, he even tries to force himself as greater than similar ally Tokoro Tennosuke! Usually, these streaks of attention desire are beaten away from Don Patch, either by being beaten up by an enemy, beaten up by Bo-bobo or even talked down upon by Beauty! Several other aspects of Don Patch's personality occasionally come into play whenever needed. Although he is no longer leader of the Hajikegumi, he still obtains great respect from hajike followers, including the KoPatch, and the human followers, Underboss and Hatenko. Don Patch uses these moments to show his leadership qualities, but usually they lead to him becoming bossy or self-serving. He has also exhibited a matronly side (and not just when he cross-dresses either!), usually in care of his toy doll Ya-kun (Ya-ya), but occasionally in Hajike gags with Bo-bobo. And there are even moments where Don Patch does try to show a more serious side...yet those usually end up as set ups for a joke. Don Patch is first and foremost a powerful Hajikelist: as the former leader of the Hajikegumi, he excels in battles where, like Bo-bobo, he utterly confuses his opponent to submission. Many of his confusing attacks vary wildly from joining the bad guy to turning into a female to doing the most outlandish and absurd things possible. Most of his Hajike attacks seem to be alongside Bo-bobo, who usually takes the lead in the creation of a hajike style with Don Patch following along. However, there have been many times where Don Patch either takes the main initiative or fights alone, throwing around his confusing hajike style to anyone who stands in his way. Other than his hajike abilities, Don Patch does have various other attack abilities at his disposal. One of his most frantic attacks involves the use of his fists to pulverize his enemy in a rapid-fire attack. He occasionally can extend the spikes around his body to pierce anyone standing within his radius. Another of his more well known abilities is a power of transformation, where Don Patch transforms into another object that assists either in battle or in his hajike maneuvers. It is through transformation that he can also fuse with Bo-bobo, turning into a tiny piece of candy that the afro warrior can slip through his mouth and absorb through the power of his hajike style and his Fist of the Nosehair. Finally, Don Patch has been known to use weapons, but usually all of the weapons that he carries around are actually green onions that he thinks is a weapon (such as the Don Patch Sword or the Don Patch Hammer).

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah! Those aliens think they can take over?! Then they got another thing coming!

Jelly Jiggler, known in the Japanese versions as Tokoro Tennosuke (ところ天の助?) the captain of the A Block division of Hair Hunters (or "Hair Hunter Troop A") also uses the fighting style "Shivering True Fist" (Purupuru Shinken). In the English dub, it is known as the "Fist of the Wobble-Wobble", and in the English manga, it is called "Shakey-Shake Fist". By the time he officially joins Bo-BoBo's team, he possesses a handkerchief with the Japanese hiragana for "Nu" (ぬ) written all over it (ぬのハンカチ Nu no hankachi, the "handkerchief of 'nu'", known in English dub as "the Lucky Hanky" ) which he uses to wipe away tears at first, but eventually leads to an all-out "nu" obsession (By contrast he utterly despises the hiragana character "ne" [ね]!) He's used as a shield by Bo-Bobo constantly, but always bounces back (due to his ability to regenerate himself). His Japanese name is a pun on "tokoroten", a type of jelly made from agar,[1] thus his ability to shape himself into any form.

Bo-bobo: (riding on wrecking ball) Like a wrecking ball?!

Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ Bobobōbo Bōbobo?), or "Bobobo" as he is often called, is the main protagonist and title character. Bobobo is an eccentric man with bodybuilder sized muscles and a giant yellow afro. He fights the forces of evil using his nose hair calling it his "Fist of the Nose Hair" and "Snot Fo-You" technique. He is 27 years old. It is unclear what race he is, or if he is even human. It was never fully explained in the show. His father was a hair ball like creature. His birthday differs between the manga and the anime; the manga lists his birthday as April 1, while the anime claims his birthday to be March 14. His most striking features are his large blond afro and sunglasses. Bo-bobo's full name written in kanji is "母母母ー母・母ー母母". Bo-Bobo closely resembles the Japanese stereotype of an American from the 70's era. Fun fact: A character strongly representing the physical appearance of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo appears very briefly in Season 2 Episode 10 of the anime "Assassination Classroom".

Jelly Jiggler: Not like a wrecking ball! (shrieks)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After securing his tracking beacon, Leo and Undertow starts fighting with Karai and Yuki, who once again randomly shows up out of nowhere.

Leo: These skirmishes are starting to get a little old, don't 'cha think?

Karai: Maybe. But we're not here to fight. We want to form an alliance.

Vaporeon: An alliance? Why?

Glaceon: Because The Shredder and Xao won't listen to us. That includes Kyle and the others.

Karai: So what do you say? Form an alliance?

Leo: Sorry, sister. But we have to decline your offer. (leaves)

Glaceon: Guess even Leo and Undertow doesn't want to join.

Karai: So we're on our own then, right?

Glaceon: Unfortunately yes.

 _Back in the Lair..._

Toralei: Meow~! They want to form an alliance? That's just fishy to me and I'm not talking about the smell either.

Toralei Stripe is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a werecat and a student at Monster High. Her best friends in life, to the point that they, for all intents and purposes are sisters, are Meowlody and Purrsephone. Toralei usually functions as the leader of their group and together the trio are some of the worst causers of trouble at the school. Toralei is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery, but she also has a soft spot for those in need, finding no satisfaction in bringing down someone who already is down. It is in this crucial way she differs from her pseudo-friend Nefera de Nile. Many of Toralei's acts are a form of revenge, even if she is the party that is wrong. She is easily hurt when people so much as imply they don't want to associate with her and her retaliation often vastly outweighs the slight. Toralei is currently in a relationship with Rocco. She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In "Scream Building", she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their fearleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. However, she shows a softer side to people in need of help, such as a troll named Teala, and Cleo de Nile when she was new to fearleading. In light of this, in the cartoon she did actually do Lagoona a favor by forcing Gil to admit he lied and finally confront his parents about their judgmental views on salt monsters. She is also willing to cooperate with other monsters, even those she dislikes, on occasion. For instance, Toralei plays on sports teams with the main ghouls in "Join the Scream", and shows very little animosity toward them, demonstrating good sportsmanship and even enjoying the experience (though she opted not to join permanently, as she "isn't much of a joiner"). She also helps with the fundraiser in the Freak du Chic webisodes, performing as a tightrope walker. In "Great Scarrier Reef", she eventually stood up for Lagoona before the performance, due to Kala's bullying. Toralei also proved in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" that, while she is scheming and manipulating, she is also honest. While she will always do her best to come out on top, she feels that victory is pointless if it is earned by cheating. Torelai is also shown as athletic, as seen in the webisode "Join the Scream". Toralei has orange tannish skin (or fur), with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. She sports an asymmetrical bobbed hairdo, with her bangs being longer than her actual hair, with a tiger stripe running down it, but in the webisodes and artwork, she has an emo haircut instead. She has green eyes, and her pupils are catlike slits. Toralei is a cat creature, and therefore holds many abilities that she shares with the actual feline.

Leo: Yeah but we had to decline.

Vaporeon: Should we trust them?

Splinter: Trust your instincts, not so trusting in them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Noibat, leave me alone! Please just go!

Maria: Who's this Pokemon?

Rockruff: Noibat. Ever since we rescue it, he keeps following April wherever she goes. He doesn't want to leave her alone for even a second. And worse, she's afraid of bats and Bat Pokemon! He's been driving us crazy! Even for April!

April: Go away! Please! (pauses and sighs) Sensei, could you do something?

Splinter: I'm afraid not, April. Noibat seems to take a liking of you.

April: But I'm terrified of bats! And that includes Bat Pokemon!

Ninetales: We understand. But according to the rules of being a Pokemon Master, they say that if a Pokemon and it's selective trainer share a quirk (as in personality trait or 6th sense gift), they are most likely destined to be companions for life. And Noibat does have something in common with April, the gift of telekinesis.

April: But I can't do that.

Splinter: We know but you can sense the presence of others. Telekinesis will come soon but that'll take some time so you must be patient.

April: Right, Sensei. (sighs) But there's no way it can work. Bat Pokemon just scares me and I couldn't be Noibat's trainer even if I want to.

Ninetales: Bonding is important and it seems that this one wants to be with you. You should reconsider making it part of the team. It could be helpful. Please? Just give it a try.

April: Alright... (takes out Pokeball) Wanna come?

Noibat nods and goes inside the Pokeball.

April: If you think this would work, then I have to believe you.

Ninetales: Right. Now back to the topic.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: I don't think we should trust them at all.

Chloe: Um, and what about Beccaine? She's trustworthy, right?

Raph: Of course she is! Becca's been my best friend! I know her and she'll never betray me!

Flareon: I bet she'll come here right now to prove her point!

Nami: Guys, someone's seriously injured. Chopper, we need you!

Chopper: Roger!

Everyone: Huh?!

Raph: (gasps) Sweetheart?!

Mutsumi: She's in pretty bad shape.

Raph: Take her to my bedroom! She could rest there!

Flareon: And hurry! Time is everything!

Chopper: Right! I'll start her treatment immediately! Trust me! I'm a trained doctor!

Raph: Sweetheart... What happen to you?

 _Few Minutes Later..._

Raph (voice): Becca? Becca? Becca?!

Beccaine: (wakes up) Raph? W-Where am I? (grunts)

Raph: Don't move. You've been treated by Chopper. Just take it easy, okay?

Beccaine: (nods)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raph: What happen?

Beccaine: Um...

Raph: Sweetheart, don't hide it from me.

Beccaine: Well,...

 _Flashback..._

Shredder: Beccaine! How dare you become friends with the enemy!

Beccaine: Huh?! Who told you?!

Nui: I did. Whoops.

Beccaine: Nui! How dare you!

Drifloon: Guess it might have slipped.

Shredder: You are a traitor! We're not supposed to become friends with the enemy!

Beccaine: I'm sorry...

Malamar: Sorry isn't going to cut it.

Shredder: I believe I should give you some punishment.

Beccaine: Punishment? What do you mean?

Candy: You'll see, hun!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Flashback Ends..._

Beccaine: (tears dripping from her face) It was horrible! I was tortured! But I was able to escape. Now those Foot Ninjas are after me. (sobs) I need to hide.

Raph: Sweetheart, you can stay here as long as you want. I'll make sure Shredder pays for putting you through that. (hugs Beccaine tightly) I'll promise you that.

Beccaine: Thanks, Raph. (crying)

Raph: Shh... It's okay... Don't cry...

Beccaine: (sobbing) Okay, I'll try.

Raph was silent for a few minutes while Beccaine was crying in his arms. He was clearly worried about her welfare and safety.

Raph: Becca... I know... I know... Please don't cry... Everything's going to be okay... I'm here... I'm right here... Shh... You're safe...

Beccaine: (sobs) Raph...

Raph: (nods) Shh...

Beccaine: I'm sorry...

Raph: Don't apologies. It's not your fault. Now get some rest, okay?

Beccaine: Okay. (lets go and sleeps)

Raph: (sighs) Becca... (pets Becca's forehead) Shredder's gonna pay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

When the Turtles and their friends locate the Kraang scouting ship while they are in The Shellraiser that night, they ultimately get cornered in an alleyway (much due to Mikey's incompetence in guiding Leo around) and their vehicle is attacked.

Ryuko: (jumps out and slashes) Come on, Kraang! Are you scared?! Zoroark! (whistles)

Zoroark: Shadow Claw! Dark Pulse!

Nami: Thunder Tempo!

Maria (Alien): Vines! (attacks with vines)

Ivysaur: Razor Leaf!

Kathleen: Lightning Strike!

Angela: (punches) There's more coming?

Veronica: We're gonna be outnumber if we don't do something!

Roserade (Shiny) (Brair): Petal Dance!

Venomoth (Dusk): Gust!

Venomoth is an insectoid creature with a light purple body. It has bulbous, round eyes with large pupils and a small mandible. Its thorax is paler with several black, zigzagging stripes running across the horizontal length. It has six short legs and a three-point crest on its head. Its two pairs of wings are covered in dust-like, purple scales that vary in color depending on their toxic capability. Dark scales are poisonous, while lighter scales can cause paralysis. These scales are released when Venomoth flutters its wings. Venomoth live in dense forests with much undergrowth and little light. As a nocturnal Pokémon, Venomoth comes out at night to hunt of its favorite prey. It prefers to feed on insects that gather around light, and Venomoth is attracted to bright lights itself.

Luffy: Eh?

Tatsumi: Karai?!

Sheele: So she's helping us?

Lubbock: Cool!

Mine: That's so out of character for her!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ritsu: Why are you helping us?!

Karai: Because I want to stop them too! Stupid ship.

The ship then leaves with her on it.

Glaceon: Karai!

Leo: Donnie, turn it around!

Donnie: I can't with this condition it's currently in!

Vaporeon: Then we'll take that Stealth Bike.

Raph: Hey, the Stealth Bike's my thing!

Leo: Now your thing is sucking it up. (he and Undertow disappears)

Donnie: Hey, that's my thing!

So, Leo and Undertow decides to take the Stealth Bike, finds, and saves Karai at the last possible second (as she nearly ends up falling to her death)

Leo: (after saving Karai's life) Are you ok?

Karai: Yeah, are you?

Vaporeon: Fine.

Karai: I'm not really good about saying, Thank you.

Leo: And?

Karai: That was it. Everyone, return!

Karai's Pokemon returns to their Pokeballs.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Shellraiser..._

Mako: Are you okay?!

Karai: I'm fine. Leo, did you...?

Vaporeon: We know. You're not good at saying, Thank you.

Karai: (smiles)

Vaporeon: Now you should start talking.

Glaceon: Right. We'll offer you a missile launcher from The Shredder's weapon armory that he's going to be recieving soon, which they could indeed use on the ship as the likeliness of successfully taking down a floating warship with compressed garbage is a zero.

Raph: I don't trust you.

Flareon: Yeah.

Karai: You don't have to trust me but unlike Shredder, I'm actually willing to potentially put my life on the line to stop The Kraang so that you all may live to fight yet another day.

Mikey: She does have a point.

Donnie: Fine but this will be a temporary truce.

Espeon: And you'll have to get the missile launcher yourself.

Glaceon: We accept.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _At the lair..._

Mikey: I wonder what awesome things we can use with that missile launcher after we shoot down The Kraang's ship!

Jolteon: It'll have to be so amazing!

Leo: No. We're not using it except for destroying the ship and that's that.

Pikachu: Aw, no fair!

Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. The anime has shown that Pikachu sometimes travel in groups. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. Living in forested areas, Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms. It is found mostly in forests, where a sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass.

Vaporeon: But I still doubt that Karai and Yuki will even agree and give us the launcher.

Akame (wearing Foot Clan outfit): And I'll make sure they'll do it.

Rarity: Before you attacked, this is Akame! I made the Foot Clan outfits! Isn't it convincing?

Odd: It sure does! I really thought that was a Foot Clan ninja!

Odd Della Robia (French: Raphaëlle Bruneau, English: Matthew Géczy) is the comic relief of the group. Odd is credited as having great potential when it comes to school, but rarely uses it, and gets bad grades due to his lack of studying. During tests, he generally cheats off of Jeremy. He shares a dorm with Ulrich and has a dog named Kiwi, which he hides in a dresser because pets aren't allowed at Kadic. He attempts to go out with girls, but his bad habits get in the way. Odd's hair has a purple spot and is upright, except for the first episode. He generally wears a purple hoodie and he is clothed like a cat when in Lyoko. His only ability and attack is laser arrow (although he does occasionally use an energy shield), which allows him to shoot arrows out of his arms, but he at one point possessed a form of foresight. He is the least computer-literate of the group and rides a skateboard to the factory. He rides the Overboard in Lyoko.

Medaka: Me too...

Chloe: Definitely convincing.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Why can't I come? I have the uniform too.

Leo: We know but Shredder will be suspicious since it's yellow instead of gray.

April: I see your point.

Rarity: It works! With this, Akame will be able to blend in the Foot Clan and with this wireless earphone with a scanning system, we can get some info on those launchers!

Donnie: That's a great idea! An undercover mission.

Akame: As a trained assassin, I'll easily get in and see it myself.

Jeremie: And I'll collect it through the computer.

Jeremie Belpois (French: Raphaëlle Bruneau, English: Sharon Mann), nicknamed Einstein, is a top-of-the-class student who finds and starts the factory's supercomputer while looking for parts to build a robot. As part of the group, he specializes in programming new ways to defeat XANA and monitors the group while they are on Lyoko. Because he is not very athletic and is more computer savvy; Jeremie never goes to Lyoko. When going to the factory, he rides a scooter. He's the main protagonist and also the youngest of the group. Jeremie also has a not-so secret crush on Aelita since he first turned on the supercomputer, therefore revitalizing not only the virtual world Lyoko, but the malevolent multi-agent system X.A.N.A. as well. He seems to be the main archenemy of X.A.N.A. as it appears to want to get rid of him more than the others.

Akame: Wish me luck.

Tatsumi: Right! We're counting on you 100%!

Akame: Right...

At the docks...

Akame: (whispers) Okay, I'm at the docks. I'll start scanning now. (presses button)

Shredder: Where is the shipment?

Kyle: Should be here now, father.

Steranko: You brought what I requested? (Shredder nods to a Foot soldier, who approaches Steranko with a black case. He opens the case to show it to Steranko. There is something shining in it. Steranko nods.)

Ivan Steranko is a Russian arms dealer, antique collector and a supposed old friend of Shredder, with a diamond right eye. He is the 2012 series incarnation of Rocksteady. Ivan Steranko is a large, muscular, blond-haired yet balding Russian man with a thick accent, gold tooth, and several scars on his face. Steranko wears a black suit with shoulder pads that each have two gold spikes on it, a black dress shirt, a red tie, an Ushanka with a yellow star on it, and on his fists two golden knuckle dusters, with a hammer on one and a sickle on the other. His most distinguishing feature is that he seems to be missing his right eye, having replaced it with a diamond studded prosthetic. He describes himself and the Shredder as "old friends." He seems to take great pride in his collection. Steranko is rude and humorless, but is willing to be reasonable and make deals when the opportunity presents itself.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Karai: I'll inspect the merchandise. (Steranko takes the case as he heads to his car. However, another Foot soldier blocks him as he places his left hand on the car. Steranko turns to Shredder)

Steranko: Don't you trust me? We're old friends.

Shredder: Then you won't mind keeping me company, while she checks.

Steranko: Of course not.

Akame: (imitates Foot Clan member (voice)) Master, may I go with her? Just in case if there's any accidents that will be prevented by me.

Malamar: Suit yourself. Make sure there's no "flaws" in those shipments.

Akame: Yes, Master.

Meanwhile, just out of sight, on the top of a lone shipping container, the Turtles are preparing to take the fastidious approach of slingshotting an electro-grenade at the Shredder's armor (as it will use the metal as a conductor of heat to amplify the shockwave).

Medaka: Got anything yet, Jeremy?

Jeremy: Nope. Not yet. Akame has the scanning system on.

Medaka: Okay.

Veronica: (pretending to be Foot Soldier) Now's my chance. Gotta make this quick.

Shredder: Kyle, you over there and tell those soldiers to start taking the supplies.

Kyle: Yes, father. On it.

But when he does that, Veronica grabs Kyle by surprise and ties him.

Veronica: Sorry but this has to be done.

Kyle: (muffling sentences)

Veronica: Shh...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, just out of sight, on the top of a lone shipping container, the Turtles are preparing to take the fastidious approach of slingshotting an electro-grenade at the Shredder's armor (as it will use the metal as a conductor of heat to amplify the shockwave). When Karai makes her way to the armory to get the rocket launcher, she grasps it.

Karai: (gasps) Mikey?

Akame: (holds Karai from behind with sword near her throat) Don't intervene. This mission must be carried out. You will do what you promise and give us the rocket launcher.

Karai: This is too far. Let go!

Akame: I won't.

[FIRE]

Malamar: Poison Jab!

Angela: Crap. We're discovered.

Chloe (Wild Dog): That isn't good.

Shredder: Attack!

The Turtles instantaneously start running between all of the shipping containers, while The Shredder and Xao are following in very close pursuit and he soon manages to corner them.

Malamar: Tell us where is Splinter and we might let you live.

Ritsu: Never, dad! We won't tell you anything!

Shredder: Son, why are you with them? You should be at my side.

Ritsu: I don't want to be like you! You never love my mom! You use her only to make Tang Shen jealous! You're the lowest of the low! I hate you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Shredder: I see. Then beat it.

However, the villain then retreats and does a roll into one of the cargo boxes due to one of the ship's oncoming, perilous blasts This allows Leo to lock him inside the box. Leo then begins to run off, and the other Turtles start to follow him, but Shredder manages to slice open the container's door with his gauntlet and then kicks it open, utterly blocking their path. Leo makes it to the box of missile launchers, but is confronted by a livid Karai.

Karai: How dare you!

Akame: I wasn't able to hold her longer.

Karai: I thought you weren't going to do this!

Leo: I'm sorry...

Vaporeon: But we have to keep him distracted.

Karai: (growling) You're just as stubborn and absent-minded as The Shredder. In fact, he's my father, in your information!

Leo: What?!

Vaporeon: Your dad?!

Karai: That's right! (starts attacking but was blocked by Yuki) Yuki?

Glaceon: Don't attack them! I won't allow this!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Karai: What?

Glaceon: This isn't right! You have to understand! You should help them not the Shredder!

Malamar: Help the Turtles? You think that would happen?

Glaceon: It will! Karai, listen to me! Fight the Shredder! Not the Turtles!

Karai: I won't do that. He's my father. (takes out Pokeball)

Glaceon: Then I quit being your partner.

Karai: Eh?

Glaceon: Until you switch sides, I won't be your partner anymore.

Karai: You can't quit! As long as I have your Pokeball, you're still my Pokemon!

Glaceon: Iron Tail! (smashes Pokeball) Now I'm not.

Vaporeon: Yuki...

Flareon: Whoa!

Jolteon: She just smash her Pokeball!

Espeon: That's nuts!

Malamar: What did you just do?! Now you're not her Pokemon anymore!

Glaceon: I don't care! I want Karai to learn the truth! But that will be soon.

Karai: What truth?! Yuki!

Glaceon: (turns to Karai) Hmph! (looks at another direction)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After they have a short duel, the ship returns and Karai easily hides from it. When she emerges, however, she finds that Leo has already gotten hold of an RPG and gone after the ship. Meanwhile, Raphael, Mikey, and Donnie are fighting a losing battle against the Shredder. Leo takes aim at the ship and fires a missile directly at it, hitting its mark. The hovercraft crashes into the wharf, knocking the Shredder into the ocean. Karai dives in after him, while the Turtles observe this and then retreat.

Karai: (growls) Yuki~!

Nightmare: Karai...

The Turtles head back to their lair.

Leo: Karai...

Glaceon: I know. You want her to be on your side. I want her to change her ways too.

Flareon: So does that mean you're joining us?

Glaceon: Permanently. Karai will join your side soon. She will know the whole truth.

Vaporeon: What truth?

Glaceon: Not ready to tell it yet.

Vaporeon: Oh okay...

 _Karai..._

Shredder: Karai, I have something that's much better then Yuki. This used to belong to your mother. Nyanow, come on out.

Nyanow: Nyanow!

 _art/Fakemon-Nyanow-251218676 for picture_

Kyle: (after being untied) And look what I had found.

Karai: I always wanted to have some pets.

The Kraang shrieks.


	22. Chapter 22: Kraang Water

Season 1 Episode 22: Kraang Water

Tiffany: Huh? Something wrong, Squishy?

Kraang: Kraang... captured...

Tiffany: (writing) Kraang captured? By who?! Tell me!

Kraang: Foot...

Tiffany: (writing) Foot? Wait the minute, (gasps) the Foot Clan! The Foot Clan had successfully captured a Kraang!

Kraang: (nods)

Tiffany: Oh no... This is terrible!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kyle: Okay, start talking.

Jaeger: They can't do anything, no even talking. The only way they could communicate is to put them inside their body suits. These are called the Norman Suits.

Harley: Norman Suits?! Such a weird and lame name! (laughs)

Harley Quinn (Harleen Frances Quinzel) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character was created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm, and first appeared in Batman: The Animated Series in September 1992. She later appeared in DC Comics' Batman comic books, with her first comic book appearance in The Batman Adventures #12 (Sept. 1993). Harley Quinn is the Joker's frequent accomplice and lover, whom she met while working as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, where the Joker was a patient. Her name is a play on the name "Harlequin", a character which originated in the commedia dell'arte. The character was originally voiced by Arleen Sorkin in various tie-ins to the DC animated universe. Since then, she has also been voiced by Hynden Walch and Tara Strong in either DC Animated Showcases or in various video games. In the Birds of Prey television series, she was portrayed by actress Mia Sara. The character made her live-action cinematic debut in the 2016 film Suicide Squad, portrayed by Margot Robbie.

Ragyo: Don't be like that, Harley. I believe this could be quite useful for the original Life Fibers.

Delphox: Right.

Delphox is a relatively tall bipedal Pokémon resembling a fox. It is covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe; this "robe" is primarily dark red, with red-orange, flame-like markings near its knees, as well as a thin tuft of white fur on its torso, flanked by yellow fur draping down from its shoulders. It has three tufts of red-orange fur protruding out of each ear. Its forearms feature long red fur resembling sleeves, and its hands and feet are dark gray with three clawed fingers and toes, respectively. A tail covered in yellow fur protrudes from its "robe". When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Delphox carries a stick that it uses like a magic wand; when in use, the tip is set alight, and when not in use, the stick is hidden away in its sleeve-like fur. Delphox gazes into the flame at the tip of its "wand" to achieve a focused state of mind that allows it to see into the future. It can use its psychic power to ensnare its enemies in a fiery vortex capable of reaching 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit. Prior to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Delphox was the only known Pokémon capable of learning Mystical Fire.

Karai (carrying Nyanow): Then put it on there already. We don't got all day.

Kyle: Right. (puts Kraang brain in Norman Suit) Now start talking about your intentions.

Kraang: Kraang will not tell humans confiscated information about the Kraang's plan that are set by Kraang.

Toxicroak: Then I will use Toxic on you and you could died by poison. Do you want me to do that?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kraang: Negative. Kraang's reasoning behind its attempts to kill the Turtles is based on the fact that the Turtles are keeping the Kraang from Kraang's target: April O'Neil and An-D O'Neil. These two are key for Kraang's plan for an all-invasion.

Beatriz: Really?

Shredder: Karai, you and Shadows will capture April O'Neil and An-D O'Neil and bring those two here. I could care less if they are dead or alive.

Karai: Yes, father. Understood.

The next scene takes place in the Dojo, where we see April and the others training alongside Master Splinter, while Donnie spars with Leo, and Raph spars with Mikey. Raph grabs onto Mikey and the latter gives in to Raph's 'attack' when he can't move his arms.

Jolteon: Mikey! Hold on dude! Thunder...

Together: Sparky, no~!

Jolteon: Bolt~!

Trio: (screaming)

Jolteon: Whoops...

Dedenne (Splinter Jr.): You really did it this time.

Dedenne is a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas, which it uses to communicate with far-off allies. It has orange pouches on its cheeks that charge electricity, and its belly is a pale yellow. It has round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It has an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. Its tail can absorb electricity from power plants or house outlets. It can then fire electricity from its whiskers.

Pikachu: Yeah...

Flareon and Houndour: Sparky~! (starts chasing after Sparky) Come back here now~!

Jolteon: Sorry, dudes!

Flareon and Houndour: Flamethrower!

Jolteon: (dodges) I told you I'm sorry! Please don't get mad at me~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Froakie (Scout): Poor Sparky...

Froakie is a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. Froakie produces a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. The delicate yet flexible bubbles, called Frubbles (Japanese: ケロムース Keromousse), reduce the damage Froakie takes from attacks. It has three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet. Despite its carefree attitude, it is vigilant of its surroundings. Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high.[1]

Dewott: Yeah... He's really gonna get it...

Dewott is a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that is primarily light blue. It has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose, and long white whiskers forming tilted V-shapes. Two pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Its forelimbs have three fingers on each black paw. Around its waist is a large, dark blue, fringed arrangement of fur, with two scalchops on the thighs. These scalchops are detachable, and Dewott trains to use several techniques with them. Its feet and flat tail are black.

Froakie: Right.

Jolteon: (climbs on Torterra) Nah-nah, can't catch me now! (sticks out tongue)

Flareon: Oh yeah?! (jumps and starts wrestling Sparky) You're not running away _that_ easily!

Vaporeon: Sparky! Pyro! Stop this fighting!

Ribombee: This is bad.

Houndour: (pinning Sparky down) Now say uncle!

Jolteon: Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!

Houndour: Good enough. (lets go)

Torterra: Now would you get off of me?

Torterra is a bulky quadruped Pokémon resembling a tortoise, with a large shell covering its back. There is a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell. There is a patch of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree. A white rim surrounds the shell, and forms a diamond-shaped continuation on the front. Torterra's body appears sectioned, with the upper half being green and the lower half brown. Its mouth is jagged and at the end of its snout is a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its lower jaw is green and there are two large spikes protruding from its cheeks. Torterra's small, red eyes are encircled by a black ring. Its legs are thick and they have four toes each, which appear as if they are actually jagged stones. There are three toes on the front and one on the heel. Torterra's large and clean shell supports the lives of many small Pokémon, which occasionally gather and build their nests upon the shell. Some are born and spend their entire life there. Torterra migrate in search of water, creating the illusion of "moving forests". However, it is typically immobile.

Trio: Sorry... (jumps off)

Torterra: Thank you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Glaceon (now Beccaine's Pokemon): Is that how training works?

Leafeon: Not usually. But crazy stuff happens here.

Glaceon: I see...

Snowpard: (sighs)

Rockruff: (laughs)

Luffy: Awesome! This show is so cool~!

Nami: It's very old-school.

Usopp: We should watch something else.

Everyone: (shushes)

Nuzleaf: Whatever.

Nuzleaf is a bipedal Pokémon with a single green leaf atop its head. The leaf is smaller on the female. This Pokémon is mostly brown with a beige mask marking on its face. Its bulky thighs are also beige and have thin striations, and there are what appear to be two nipples on its chest. It has thin arms with mitten-like hands. If its long, pointed nose is grabbed, Nuzleaf will lose its power. Using the leaf on its head as a flute, it makes music with leaves that creates a sense of unease in people. However, it can also play comforting melodies. Nuzleaf lives in forests and is skilled at climbing, but it will come out of the forest to frighten people. It has an odd power that manifests as the move Extrasensory; its former signature move.

Donnie: Guys, we have some important news!

Espeon: We have a result from a test that we did!

Joey: And that is...?

Yugi's close friend. Though gullible, sarcastic, and not all that smart, Jonouchi is loyal, heroic, good-natured, brave, funny, friendly, kind-hearted, and loving. Initially he is nothing more than a street thug and former bully, throwing Yugi's Millennium Puzzle piece into the swimming pool and being disgusted at Yugi's unmanliness. When Ushio beats up Jonouchi and Honda, Yugi stands up for them, and it's then that Jonouchi realizes that he was jealous of Yugi's "treasure" all along. Later on that night, he retrieves the last Millennium Puzzle piece and brings it back to Yugi's house, where Yugi completes it and challenges Ushio to the first Shadow Game of the series. Jonouchi is touched by Yugi's behavior towards him and they become loyal friends, forming his own "treasure." Jonouchi is good at fist fighting and is usually able to take on people bigger than him, such as Bandit Keith (in the second anime, this quality is underplayed). Though not exactly the best gamer in Domino, he develops a better liking to them thanks to Yugi, and he's managed to use his strong points to help Yugi come through in earlier story lines. Later on, he develops an interest in the Duel Monsters game, the latest fad at the time. Though unskilled at first, with Yugi's help, he trains for the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments for his sister; progressively getting better throughout the series to the point where he could be called a match for Dark Yugi. Jonouchi is shown to have a very kind heart, selfless and caring, considerate, and eager willingness to help and save those he deeply cares for and loves, but he also demonstrates a near lack of modesty and can be rather rash at times, making him a source of comic relief. He also, quite ironically, given the series's content, has an extreme fear of ghosts, mummies, and anything else that could be considered 'creepy'. Jonouchi notes that, before he met Yugi, he was never really motivated for anything. As the story progressed, he learned to channel his anger into games instead of his fists.

April: We found out that the Kraang have recently put a small amount of a certain chemical into the New York City's water supply, which is extremely dangerous.

Mikey then accidentally knocks over the container of purified Kraang water that Donnie managed to segregate from a little bit of sewage, and it spills right onto April's arm, but, oddly, it does not have any noticeable effects on her.

Mutsumi: Huh? That's weird... Do you feel anything different?

April: No, not at all. I feel normal.

Mikoto: Interesting... Never counter this before...

Snowpard: None of us had!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: But anyway, I'm going up to the surface to get a but of some real 'human food' for a change and I have an essay due. I'll see you guys later.

An-D: Me too! Mikey, don't forget our skateboard race!

Mikey: I won't! Promise!

They all left.

Donnie: Okay, see ya'. We can destroy an underwater Kraang base with this invention of mine.

Mako: A submarine?!

Espeon: That's right. However, it runs primarily on kinetic energy.

Ryuko: Which means we have to paddle.

Donnie: Exactly.

Lagoona: Good thing me, Gil, and Lorna are sea creatures.

Gil: We can help you navigate the ocean blue.

Lorna: I hope they have cameras! You know I love to photobomb!

Lorna McNessie is an all-around character and an exchange student, exchanging to Monster High from Loch Ness in Rotland, where she used to live happily in an underwater castle alongside her father, the Loch Ness Monster. However, when her love for photography compromised her family's safety, it was agreed it was better to move out of Rotland and study somewhere else, like Monster High. Lorna McNessie is an all-around character and an exchange student, exchanging to Monster High from Loch Ness in Rotland, where she used to live happily in an underwater castle alongside her father, the Loch Ness Monster. However, when her love for photography compromised her family's safety, it was agreed it was better to move out of Rotland and study somewhere else, like Monster High. Lorna is a water creature with scaly, light blue skin, fins on her arms and legs, and curly red hair. She likes to dress in clothes with bright, tartan patterns. Lorna has the ability of a Loch Ness monster, being the daughter of the Loch Ness Monster.

Leona: You want me to come with you?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: You?

Leona: There's something I haven't told you yet. (jumps into water and changes into mermaid)

Vaporeon: You're a mermaid?!

Leona: (nods) Yeah. Shocking right?

Vaporeon: Very! This is amazing!

Leona: Aw, thanks. (chuckles)

Jelly Jiggler: To the Kraang base!

(In the Turtle Sub, Leo, Raph, and Mikey panting from pedaling on stationary bikes)

Raph: (panting) This...is not...awesome.

Leo: (also panting) Seriously Donnie? A submarine powered by bicycles?

Espeon: That's the best idea we could come up with.

Flareon: Really. You know what would have been efficient; SWIMMING! (Mikey and Sparky laughs at the comment)

Donnie: Hey pipe down, guys! Kinetic energy is the only way to charge the engines which should be done...right about now. (presses a few buttons which causes the jet engines to activate and the others sigh in relief) There. Much better.

Leo: We're almost there. Up periscope. (the periscope comes down and it's made from a toilet seat and the 'toilet flushing' sound effect plays while Leo just stares) See anything?

Vaporeon: Not yet!

Luffy (steering his ship (which was cover in a magic bubble by Twilight)): Nothing!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Pinkie: Wow~!

Sandile: This place is awesome!

Sandile is a short, quadruped with a long snout and tail. Its body is mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It has a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resemble binoculars and are shrouded in black all around their front. The black is a membrane that helps Sandile see in the harsh desert sun. Its long snout is tipped by two protruding nostrils, and its mouth comprises the bottom half. Its feet are flat and contain three sharp, black claws. They are attached to stubby legs on its sides. Sandile is only found in deserts. It usually burrows under the surface, with only its nose and eyes above the sand. Due to being so close to the surface, it can move around the desert and allow the heat of the sand to regulate its body temperature. As seen in the anime, in the wild, Sandile can be mischievous and potentially troublesome to humans. However, Sandile will protect another of its species, and can be caring at times.

Tiffany: (painting) And it's a perfect setup for my painting. Breathtaking for sure...

Gray: Juvia, see anything suspicious?

Juvia: Not yet, Gray-sama!

Gray: Okay.

As they approach the Kraang's secret base, they encounter a large creature.

Gil: What was that?

Lisanna: That was huge. It must have come from Dimension X.

Juvia: Has to! Look!

Creature: (roars)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Juvia: Everyone, go ahead! Juvia will handle this!

Leona: Let me help! Lapras, come out!

Lapras: Lapras!

Juvia: Frillish, Juvia needs you!

Frillish: Frillish!

Frillish is a jellyfish-like Pokémon resembling young royalty. Regardless of gender, it has a round head with a crown-like tuft, and five tentacle-like appendages. It has oval eyes with white pupils, and a collar around its neck. As a male Frillish, it is blue, with smooth appendages and a triangular crown. It has red eyes with blue sclera and a straight eyelash on each eye, its collar is wavy, and it appears to be frowning. As a female Frillish, it is pink, with wavy appendages and a round crown. It has blue eyes with red sclera and a curled eyelash on each eye, its collar is frilled, and it appears to be smiling. Frillish is a hadopelagic Pokémon which lives in dens about 5 miles (8 kilometers) under the sea surface. Because of this, it can cope with extremely dark and highly pressurized sea conditions. It is carnivorous; it gently floats around in waves until it can strike its prey. It makes its victim numb with the use of its poison and takes it to its deep den.

Vaporeon: Me too!

Lapras: Undertow, go with the others! We can take care of this.

Vaporeon: But...!

Lapras: Just go!

Vaporeon: (nods and leaves with the others)

Pinkie: Be careful~!

Juvia: Okay, creature! Feel the wrath of Juvia Lockser! Water Lock and Water Slicers!

Creature: (shrieks in pain)

Lapras: Ice Beam!

Frillish: Bide!

Juvia: It's working!

Leona: Not for long! We only made it angry.

Juvia: Angry? Angry?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The creature charges at them but someone was able to defeat it.

Jinbei: Are you all right, girls?

"Knight of the Sea" Jinbe is a whale shark fishman[1] the second captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger[7] and a former Shichibukai[3] who attained the position eleven years ago.[7] His name was first mentioned by Yosaku, when he was explaining about the Shichibukai.[3] However, he is formally introduced much later, during the Impel Down Arc.[1] He renounced his Shichibukai title at the Battle of Marineford, allying himself with the Whitebeard Pirates.[4] During the war, he befriended Monkey D. Luffy, and later allied with him and his crew to prevent the New Fishman Pirates' coup d'état against the Neptune Royal Family and the Ryugu Kingdom. He was even invited to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but declined due to having unfinished business of still being affiliated with Big Mom; however, he promised that once he was ready, he would return to Luffy again and request to join his crew. Jinbe is a large blue whale shark fishman with a stocky build similar to a sumo wrestler and a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as the oni. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards. He has a lightning-shaped scar that can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye which he obtained sometime between Otohime's assassination and meeting Ace. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe underbite, which makes room for his huge fangs.[1] He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, colored gold in the manga and white in the anime, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. This topknot did not exist during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates, instead his shorter and flowing black hair trails off half way to a light color concentrated at the back of his head. He kept his chin clean-shaven before joining the Sun Pirates, after which it gradually grew out over time. His hands and feet are also webbed, typical for a fishman, and his limbs that are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills (which are pale and pinkish in color) are in between his shoulders and neck.[1] Under his pale red coat (which he swaps for a black one two years later), he appears to be wearing a Coral colored traditional Japanese clothing covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other (beginning with the black outline from the edge) and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also ties this attire up with a purple obi like a ribbon around his waist. Jinbe is often seen wearing different traditional kimono of varying patterns: he wore a karakusa and later a floral design during his time as a member of the Sun Pirates; he wore square designs during his debut and a plain one after the Battle of Marineford. Four years ago, when fighting against Ace, he wore a black gi instead with fish designs on either side of the chest, and a red sash with a tanto tied to it.[13] Two years after the war, while waiting for Luffy at the Sea Forest, his kimono has leaf-patterns. During Caribou's cover story, he is seen in another one patterned with flowers. For footwear, he appears to wear simple geta on his webbed feet. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the middle of his chest. During the Totto Land Arc, his kimono has a Jolly Roger design arranged like stripes. He wore a Neptune Army uniform while he was serving as a soldier, and was often seen smoking a pipe back then.[14] During Otohime's funeral, Jinbe wore a suit.[15] In Volume 63 SBS, Oda draws the Shichibukai as children. Jinbe as a child is seen with light hair wearing a tattered gi practicing his Fishman Karate. He already had a black belt at this age. Jinbe is a fishman of great pride and honor. He is known to the World Government as a pirate-hating pirate, possibly due to the actions of the pirates in Fishman Island, kidnapping fishmen and merfolk to sell them as slaves. However, he has great respect for Whitebeard and his crew as he sees them as a completely different story. Because of what Whitebeard had done for his homeland, Fishman Island, he understands the damage a war between the World Government and Whitebeard would cause. He knows that places like his home, which are protected by simply being part of Whitebeard's territory, would suffer the most should Whitebeard lose the war.[16] Also, despite originally hating pirates, he did not spare a second thought of becoming one in order to aid his brethren Fisher Tiger. Despite his pride, Jinbe appears to put his priorities and principles over his honor, and is not above retreating from an otherwise unfinished battle (despite being shamed or openly mocked by an opponent) if it was for the sake of the greater good. He also does not seem to hesitate from encouraging others to do likewise for a similar cause, as seen when he pleaded and managed to convince Luffy to prioritize Ace's safety first over avenging his brother's loss against Blackbeard. Jinbe has also displayed great humility regarding his personal strength and status, a trait most unique among the Shichibukai. This was made apparent by his willingness to even lose his status for his refusal to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Also, unlike his former crew mate Arlong, the fact that he is willing to aid a human (Whitebeard) as well as team up with others separates him from the other fishmen. Where as Arlong would never dream of such a thing (even Nami's recruitment into his crew was near slavery), Jinbe proves to be able to treat some humans as equals and also acknowledge when he owes one a debt. While he is a fishman with great emotional control, he is empathetic and understanding of the pains of others, such as being brought to tears when Luffy broke down from losing his brother in front of him after he had awoken from the battle at Marineford. Jinbe is also capable of crying aloud when someone dear to him is lost, such as Ace and Tiger. His personality in the past dramatically contrasts with the apparently tame temper in the present. In a flashback showing a battle between the Sun Pirates and Marines, Jinbe was shown to exhibit excessive brutality to enemies that even made Arlong ask him to stop. He seems to be a no-nonsense person and appears to be quite passive at times. Though he did not agree with Arlong's thinking that humans always looked down on fishmen, he noticed that they always seemed to be afraid of them. After asking a former human slave named Koala why that is, she said it was because they did not know much about them. Jinbe stated that the unknown was scary and remembered Otohime talking about how fishmen do not know anything about humans. Jinbe also adamantly believes that true strength should come from hard work and experiance, as when reprimanded Gecko Moria for implanting the shadows of others into himself in order to increase his strength, stating that all he really did was get bigger, and when he reffered the power that Hody Jones recieved from strength-enhancing pills as "fake power". He can, however, see potential within those who use such cheap methods, as when he told Moria to grow stronger after defeating him. Jinbe shares the same perspective as Vivi on responsibilities. When Luffy asked Jinbe to join the Straw Hats, Jinbe refused saying that there are still things that he has to do. Jinbe's decision also resembles to Vivi's when he also asked Luffy to let him join his crew, if they meet again in the future. According to Neptune, Jinbe tends to take on too much responsibility and should learn not to. Jinbe states that he does not really care who the boss is of his crew despite his leadership skills so long as they can protect the crew, as shown when he allowed the Sun Pirates to work under Big Mom for their protection. While having a conversation with Ace in Impel Down, Jinbe says he doesn't lose hope even when a situation says otherwise believing a miracle will happen. This eventually became true when Luffy reached his cell to rescue Ace (although he arrived shortly after Ace was escorted to Marineford). Jinbe states he will not protect a stranger if they do not earn his respect. As stated by his friend Hack, Jinbe's dream is for there to be friendship between humans and fishmen.[17] It is stated that Jinbe was able to battle Portgas D. Ace on equal terms, despite Ace possessing Logia powers. They both nearly killed each other in a five-day long fight just before Ace was taken in by Whitebeard, and in Impel Down, he and Ace shared a cell on Level 6.[29] He was able to easily punch Gekko Moriah (a fellow Shichibukai) a few meters away, almost knocking him out. Jinbe also has a knack for discerning military strategies after witnessing any subtle change in enemy formations, as seen when he quickly guessed that Magellan dispatched the order to the battleships outside Impel Down to flee during the mass breakout, and during the battle in Marineford where he surmises that the Marines were plotting something after Ivankov informs him that the enemy is retreating further into the plaza. He also has some penchant for strategy as he divulges a way to smuggle Luffy and his crew into Gyoncorde Plaza while deceiving Hody into believing he and Princess Shirahoshi were captured. As a fishman who is so familiar with the sea, he is a capable helmsman, shown when he steered a stolen Marine battleship. The anime depicts his skill at this even greater, where despite steering a massive and unfamiliar ship, he was easily able to dodge cannon fire from over a dozen battleships, with the ship receiving hardly any damage. Also, Jinbe is also aware of the existence of Haki, as he commented on Luffy's Haoshoku Haki he unleashed on the New Fishman Pirates. Though strong, he admitted that he is of no use in land battles, implying he is much stronger at sea. Jinbe stands up to this claim when he lifted one of Impel Down's massive entrance doors with little effort and used it as a raft to provide passage over the sea for Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Buggy (all Devil Fruit users), with himself acting as the raft's propeller underneath. He not only managed to pursue the fleeing battleships, but even outmaneuvered the incoming cannonballs fired at them by the Marines with relative ease, all the while bypassing the Sea Kings that infested the surrounding waters of the Calm Belt. From his demonstration of underwater activity, it is obvious that he does not have the powers of a Devil Fruit, even at one point cursing the weakness of Devil Fruit users as he saved them from drowning. His power over sea water may very well make Jinbe a natural enemy of all Devil Fruit users, as seen in his fight against Gekko Moriah in Marineford, where the fishman rendered Moriah's ability to summon his zombies useless by splashing them with sea water, thus purifying them with the salt from the seawater. His power and influence are so great, departing from even a Yonko's organization would severely diminish their crew's strength.

Juvia: Yeah, we're fine... But who are you?

Jinbei: Jinbei. Nice to meet you. I am a whale shark fishman.

Leona: Fishman?

Jinbei: (nods) Yes.

Juvia: Juvia can see that! You took that sea monster down without a struggle!

Jinbei: Fishmen have incredible strength compare to that of humans. But anyway, why are you here?

Leona: Because we're heading to the Kraang's base and...

Hachi: Kraang?! Where are they?! Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!

Hatchan, nicknamed "Hachi" (ハチ Hachi?) by most characters, is an octopus fishman, a former officer of the Arlong Pirates[1] and a member of the Sun Pirates before that.[2] After the rest of the Arlong Pirates were arrested, Hatchan was the sole escapee[5] and underwent many adventures which ended in him opening a floating takoyaki restaurant and meeting up again with the Straw Hat Pirates. Along with Keimi, he is one of the main supporting characters in both the Sabaody Archipelago and Fishman Island Arcs. Hatchan, being an octopus fishman, has eight appendages (six arms and two legs) and an octopus-like face. He has pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes (although this number increased by the time he had become a takoyaki salesman due to him growing a second row of spikes). He has a muscular build and has suction cups on his six arms, which he can use to cling on to walls. Hatchan has a tattoo in the shape of a sun on his forehead, which is to represent that he was a part of the Sun Pirates.[1] While most fishmen have webbed hands, octopus fishmen and women do not, as neither Hatchan nor Octopako have webbed hands. When first arriving at Cocoyasi Village, Hatchan wore a diamond-checkered outfit.[6] In the Arlong Arc, he wore a striped outfit.[1] Hatchan usually wears heavy clothing and shirts made especially for octopus fishmen. During the Sabaody Arc, he wore a jacket to cover his four extra arms and a bandage to cover his tattoo to prevent him from being captured and sold at the Human Auctioning House. When the Straw Hats arrive at Fishman Island, Hatchan wears a shirt from the Criminal brand. Hatchan is not very intelligent and can be easily duped, such as when he failed to recognize who Roronoa Zoro really was, and mistakenly begins to introduce himself while asking other people their names. He initially fails to understand Zoro's words during his battle about the difference in "weight" between their swords (he assumed Zoro meant weight as in "heavy", but Zoro was referring to weight as in "burden"). In his fight against Zoro, he made many misjudgments and even at some points allowed himself to get angry, which partly contributed to his defeat. By the time he meets the Straw Hats again near Sabaody Archipelago, his personality seems to have changed. He seems to be significantly more intelligent and very knowledgeable about the Sabaody Archipelago, but it's likely because he's quite familiar with it (though he did think Duval and Sanji looked the same, and was still easily tricked by Sanji into revealing his true identity), and wisely cautions Luffy against provoking the World Nobles in spite of their cruelty. He has also become very ashamed for what he and the Arlong Pirates did to Nami and her village and is genuinely sorry for what he did. Since then he has tried to atone for all of his past sins. Hatchan is also rather humble in comparison to other fishmen, often accepting that things are how they are and not wanting to upset others.[7] He seemed to respect Arlong, going as far to support his ambitions, since he willingly joined his crew, a band of fishmen who hate humans, even though Hatchan himself is friends with Rayleigh and Shakky. Hatchan's friendship with humans proves that he never truly supported Arlong's ideals, and even Nami vouched that Hatchan was the better one of the Arlong Pirates, and that they should save him.[8] Hatchan's childhood dream was to be accepted into the human society and he admitted that Arlong's tyranny was going too far. Unlike Kuroobi and Chew, Hatchan alone was not corrupted by Arlong's ideals.[9] After Luffy accepted Hatchan as a friend, he outright opposes Arlong's ideals much to Hody Jones' disappointment.[10] As a fishman, Hatchan has ten times the strength of an average human on land, and twice that in water. In fact, as an officer of the Arlong Pirates, he is much stronger than that, being able to defeat the three members of the Macro Pirates single-handedly. His strength allows him to wield six cutlasses in battle, each weighing over 300 kg. He was the only one of the entire Arlong Pirates to escape the Marines' prison convoy. He is also aware of the existence of Haki, but admits that he knows very little about it. Even after being significantly crippled after the timeskip, that it required him to use crutches, Hatchan still displayed considerable swimming prowess. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for him to outpace the barrage of arrows that Decken sent at him after he marked Hatchan as his target. Hatchan can also shoot streams of ink from his mouth like a true octopus in order to blind the enemy, and to assist his combat style by striking down the enemies while they cannot see. He also covered himself with it in the failed attempt to conceal his identity from the Straw Hat Pirates.

Jinbei: Calm down, Hachi. I see... If you need to get inside without being detected, we know a secret entrance.

Juvia: You do?! Sweet~! Could you show us where it is?!

Hachi: Of course! Take us to your friends and we'll show you!

Leona: We really appreciate the help. (bows) Thank you.

Jinbei: You're welcome.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Meanwhile, April and Rocky unknowingly encounters Karai and Shadow on the surface when the former has trouble figuring out how to work a brand new type of food machine up there.

Karai: How do you work this thing?

Nyanow: Punch it?

Karai: No... Not that.

April: Need some help?

Karai: Um, yes. Very much.

April: Sure thing. There you go.

Karai: Thanks. Is it okay if I could join you?

April: Sure. My name's April. Who are you?

Karai: Um... Harmony.

April: Harmony? That's a pretty name.

Karai: Thanks.

The two then enter Murukami's noodle shop. They begin engaging in a relatively serene conversation and the two are actually able to identify some similarities that they have. Eventually, Karai (who, at first, comes up with the alias 'Harmony' to fool April) ends her facade and promptly decides to reveal herself when April is almost baited into trying her order: Turtle soup! April then tries to leave, but Karai grabs the strap of her purse from behind and pulls her back.

Karai: You're coming with me.

Noibat: (suddenly appears) Hyper Voice~!

Karai: (shrieks and covers ears)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Thanks, Fang. Now let's get outta here!

She steals a Pizza delivery guy's motorized bicycle (much to the guy's resentment), but is pursued by Karai on a motorcycle that she quickly finds in the area.

April: Are you serious?! A motorcycle?! Rocky, use Stone Edge!

Rockruff: Stone Edge!

Karai: Shadow, use Shadow Ball!

Nyanow: Shadow Ball!

April: Great... Darn it!

 _Turtles..._

Luffy: Thanks, Jinbei and Hachi!

Jinbei: It's not our problem, Luffy. Allies of yours are allies of mine.

Hachi: And besides, you did help us save Fishman island!

Luffy: Right!

Akame: (stops and puts arm to make everyone stop) Shh... There's an army of Kraang up ahead. We must hide in order to make sure we're not exposed.

Everyone: Right. (hides)

Just as the Turtles prepare to attack a large horde of Kraang, April calls Donnie at a horrible time.

Donnie: Now? At a time like this? (picks up phone) Hello?

April: Donnie, I'm being chased by Karai!

Donnie: Chased? Okay, just calm down and stay as far away from Karai as possible.

April: Okay... (tears forming)

Donnie: Don't cry, April. We'll be there as soon as possible. Just hold on.

April: Right. Bye. (hangs up)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tatsumi: April needs us!

Akame: Wait. If we leave now, the Kraang will poison the water with Mutagen. We mustn't let that happen.

Mine: Let's carry out this first then save April!

Sheele: Agree. Let's do this.

He and his brothers and everyone else soon defeat all of The Kraang with relative ease.

Nonon: That was easy!

Chatot: Easy! Easy!

Chatot is an avian Pokémon similar to a parakeet. Its head is black and resembles an eighth note, while its black tail resembles a metronome. It plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck. This Pokémon's tongue is similar to a human's, allowing it to imitate human speech. Chatot is also able to mimic the cries of other Pokémon, and uses this ability as a defense mechanism. Chatot uses the sounds it has learned and arranges them into its own melody, and flicks its tail to keep rhythm. Chatot is the only known Pokémon that learns Chatter.

Espeon: Now let's save April!

Jinbei: First, I'll destroy this tank.

Flareon: Huh? A Pokemon egg?

Raph: Egg?

Flareon: Here. See?

Raph: (picks up Pokemon Egg) That's strange. Why would they have a Pokemon Egg?

Jolteon: Guys, we gotta go!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _April..._

Seviper: Got her, Karai.

Seviper is a serpentine Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape. Seviper sharpens its tail on rocks, and can use it for its former signature move, Poison Tail. Seviper wraps around its opponents to make them unable to move. Its tail and fangs are venomous, and are used for striking and poisoning prey or enemies. It has been bitter enemies with Zangoose for many generations. It lives in grassy areas.

April: (grunts) Let me go!

Karai: Good job, Rai. Now then, you better come with us or your Pokemon will get it.

Squirtle: Don't listen to her!

Shiny Roserade: Shut it!

April: Please just let me go...

Karai: And why should I? What makes you so special, huh?

Glaceon: Icy Wind! That's enough, Karai!

April: Yuki! Becca!

Beccaine: Now let her go!

Karai: Sorry but father needs her and I must do what he says.

Glaceon: But this isn't right!

Karai: So?

Glaceon: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: If you don't let me go, then I have to do this! (bites Rai)

Seviper: Yeowch~! (lets April go)

April: Now's my chance! (takes out tessen and attacks Karai)

Karai: (dodges) What a beautiful tessen.

April: Thanks. (attacks)

Karai easily beats April.

Karai: You're just a wannabe kunoichi, princess.

Beccaine: April! You...!

April: (stands up) I won't give up! (keeps attacking)

Karai: Such determination... But that won't be able to stop me.

But everytime Karai defeats April, she still stands up. Beccaine wants to help but Yuki didn't want her to.

April: (panting heavily)

Vulpix: April, stop!

Rockruff: Are you crazy?!

Eevee: You're gonna get killed if you keep this up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: (struggles to stand up) I... don't... care... I'm going to be a kunoichi no matter what.

Karai: You're still standing? This is quite amazing in my taste. But if you really are determined to defeat me, then be my guest. I can keep this up. (kicks April in the stomach)

April: (grunts loudly)

Rockruff: Stop! You're just being a bully!

Karai: Being a bully can be fun sometimes.

Rockruff: (growling)

Beccaine: I say that's enough! Karai, you better leave before...

But before Beccaine even finish her sentence, April struggles to stand up. Everyone was shocked by this. Even Karai was quite amazed by April's determined spirit. She had never seen anyone even stand after her attacks like her before.

Nyanow: Impossible! She's still standing?!

April's Pokemon: April?!

April: See? I'm... still... standing... I can... handle... anything... (panting)

Karai: This is unreal! What are you?!

April: Who cares...? For now, you should focus on this fight.

Beccaine: April, you need to stop. You're injured. You need to stop and run as fast as possible.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: No. I want to do this on my own. Please go. I can handle her.

Karai: Fine then. Guess you really want to die then just coming with me quietly.

Noibat: April...

 _Turtles..._

Raph: Whew... We made it out...

Flareon (now fused with Gogoat): Definitely!

 _art/Adopt-Gogoat-X-Flareon-closed-547302548 for picture_

Raph: Pyro? Is that really you?

Flaroen: What are you talking about?! Of course it's me!

Jolteon (now fused with Raikou): Actually, you look different.

 _art/Closed-Jolteon-x-Raikou-625629112 for picture_

Vaporeon (now fused with Goldeen): I agree. But Sparky, you look more like Raikou then Jolteon.

 _art/adopt-Vaporeon-X-Goldeen-Closed-541354554 for picture_

Jolteon: I do? (checks himself) I do! Awesome~!

Espeon (now fused with Mega Diancie): I believe we have been fused with Pokemon DNA by the Mutagen in those tanks.

 _art/Adopt-Espeon-X-Mega-Diancie-CLOSED-574902236 for picture_

Vaporeon: Oh~... Now I get it.

Espeon: See? Told you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _April..._

April, despite her condition, continues to fight Karai.

Beccaine: This is just insane...

Ribombee: She just keeps going.

Karai: (panting)

April: (panting)

April collapses.

Karai: Hmph. Well, I can't simply take her to father in this condition. Everyone, return. We're going back.

Beccaine: Huh?

Nyanow: She's really strong for a wannabe kunoichi. But we're just gonna let her go. But next time, she won't be so lucky! We'll keep going after her until the very end!

Beccaine: Karai, wait. (Karai and Nyanow leaves) April... You have really impressed me. But now, I need to take you back to the lair for your injuries caused by Karai. Just hold on. (picks up April)

 _Turtles..._

Luffy: That was awesome! Let's do it again!

Vaporeon: Not again!

Flareon: But you know, I could get use to this.

Jolteon: Me too! I look so awesome!

Espeon: Guess I could get use to this new look. I can produce pink diamonds like Diancie.

Vaporeon: Remember, we need to learn how to use these new powers.

Flareon: Already know that! No need to repeat yourself!

Vaporeon: Hmph.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

[RINGING]

Donnie: (picks up) Hello? Becca?

Raph: Let me talk to her. (grabs Donnie's phone) What's wrong? The Foot are after you? Okay, that's good. But what's wrong then? Uh-huh. What?! April is seriously injured by Karai?! She had to fight her?!

Donnie: April?!

Leo: No way!

Mikey: This is serious, dudes!

Thalia: We have to see her immediately!

Maia: Right! Let's head back to the lair now! Chopper, treat her injuries!

Chopper: Got it!

Donnie: Hurry! (running fast)

Espeon: Donnie, wait!

 _Lair..._

April was resting in Donnie's room.

April: (panting slowly and heavily)

Beccaine: (puts wet towel on her forehead) April, hold on. Everyone is coming right now. (sighs) You know, you made me really amazed. Your determined spirit had shocked me. I never seen someone who could keep fighting despite being injured. That was so cool. However, you still have a long way to go to become a full-fledged kunoichi.

Ribombee: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Galileo: (coloring) Poor April... Is she going to be okay?

Ninetales: Time will tell, little one. We must be patient.

Galileo: Okay...

Donnie: April! (panting)

Ninetales: She's in your room... (Donnie rushes) rest...ing...

Vaporeon: Sorry, Kitsune! Donnie's acting...!

Ninetales: Extremely worried. I know.

Espeon: (panting) He's... fast...

Jolteon: Faster... then... me... (collapses) Can't... move...

Ninetales: (sighs) Honestly...

Donnie: (gasps) April?

Beccaine: Donnie... I'm sorry...

Donnie: (tears forming) April... Wake up... It's me... (cups April's cheek) Donnie...

Glaceon: This isn't the good time for talking. She has been through quite enough. Karai was simply too strong but yet she keeps fighting her despite of her condition. She was full of determination. I could tell. She has a lot of passion inside.

Donnie: Passion? (looks at April) April...

Chopper: I'll start the treatment! It shouldn't take me long.

Beccaine: Right. Donnie, you coming?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: No.

Beccaine: No?

Ribombee: You want to stay here?

Donnie: (nods) I don't want to leave her side.

Glaceon: I see. Then you may.

Donnie: Thanks. (looks at April with a concern look)

Beccaine, Bumblebee, and Yuki leaves the room.

Wendy: Poor April... Is she going to be okay?

Carla: That depends, child. I have no clue.

Natsu: (groaning)

Nami: And what about Natsu?

Happy: Don't worry! All Dragon Slayers with the exception of Wendy have horrible motion sickness! They can't do anything as long as they're in a moving vehicle!

Nami: Oh...

Happy: Aye!

Rosabella: Donnie... He's worry sick.

Ashlynn: Hope April wakes up.

Rosabella: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Night..._

Donnie: April... (thinking) This is my fault. I should've come back and protected you. I should've just leave the mission so you could be safe. But now, you're all beat up and it's because of me.

April: (groaning)

Donnie: Huh? April?

April: (opens eyes) Donnie? Is that you?

Donnie: Yes. It's me. (hugs April tightly and starts crying)

April: Donnie... (hugs Donnie) I'm okay... Please don't cry...

Donnie: Are you sure?! I was extremely worried! I thought...

April: I know. I'm sorry...

Donnie: Don't apologize. It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe.

April: But...

Donnie: You fought hard. That's all I need to hear, okay?

April: Okay. (closes eyes and sleeps)

Donnie: Hm? She's asleep. (lies April down and puts blanket over her) Good night, (kisses April on forehead) my sweet princess.


	23. Carnivore Pulverizer and Murray Returns

Season 1 Episode 23: Carnivore Pulverizer and Murray Returns

Ryuko (transformed): (slashes) Hmph! Have you noticed anything different about these Foot Ninjas?

Zoroark (now fused with Gardevoir): Maybe they know that we can't be beaten!

 _search/gardevoir%20fusion for picture_

Erza: That's not it. I believe they're lacking some skill and training.

Ryuko: Skill and training?

Blaziken (now fused with Garchomp): Correct.

page/pokemon/849941/this-is-a-garchomp-and-blaziken-fusion for picture

Zoroark: I have to agree on that! They're like toys!

Erza: But I'm quite curious. What's their plan?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

At The Shredder's lair, The Shredder is very upset with Dogpound and is starting to chase him around attack him.

Shredder: Dogpound, you have failed to successfully organize the enlisting of another certain group of much more deadly, well-trained Foot Soldiers within your big line of Dojos.

Dogpound: My apologies, master!

Malamar: We are getting quite impatient!

Machamp: We're trying our best, master! But we're getting low on recruits!

However, after turning his attention over to the captured Kraang in the building...

Shredder: Then we'll replicate one of our prominent methods of getting things done around here and use this to my own benefit in order to grant/strengthen the entirety of my militia with some long belated upgrades - for good...

Dogpound: Right, master.

Later that night, while staking out the TCRI building...

Leonardo: Alright guys, let's pack it in. Nothing's happening.

Raphael: I was afraid this day would come. We've run out of butts to kick.

Luffy: Yeah. Aw, man.

Natsu: I want some action!

Vaporeon: Shush!

Natsu: Sorry...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Oktokki: Huh? Yaedeul a, jeogie nugungaiss-eo. {Translation: Guys, there's someone down there.}

Leo: What?

Oktokki: I said, "Guys, there's someone down there." You really should learn how to speak and understand Korean.

Raph: Sorry. Japanese here. Let's check it out.

When the Turtles are just about to try and attack him, they are surrounded by even more Foot Ninja. After a brief fight, however, all of the ninjas are defeated and the Turtles easily isolate the chubby one.

Vaporeon: Huh?! Guys, stop! Look more closely.

Everyone: Pulverizer and Murray?!

Timothy: Hey, guys! I didn't know you were here!

Emolga: How are you?!

Natsu: What are you doing here?

Timothy: Oh! Well,...

Chloe: He's our newest recruit.

Donnie: Wolfkeeper555?

Beccaine: He had recently join the Foot Clan through Bradford. He has been training in one of his dojos.

Raph: Sweetheart?

Timothy: Sweetheart?! That's her nickname?!

Raph: Shut up! Mind your own damn business!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: I bet the Foot are that desperate for new recruits.

Tiffany: Definitely!

Timothy: And best of all, I already got the rank of Oshegotusha!

Chloe: (laughing) Are you stupid?!

Beccaine: Oshegotusha is the xpendable cannon-fodder, who are actually the soldiers who are sent in first as but a means to waste all of the enemies' ammunition and set off traps.

Emolga: Oh... But we have been assisting the Foot on defeating the Kraang!

Kathleen: The Foot?

Veronica: Fighting the Kraang? What?

Emolga: Yeah! We have been doing that for a while now!

Luffy: But you have to know that the Foot are nothing more then bad guys!

Aipom: Yeah! You shouldn't trust them!

Timothy: Okay. If you want, we can act like spies and give you some information.

Medaka: That would be so delightful, darling.

Leo: But do you want to quit being a Foot Clan member?

Tim: Not at all!

Raph: Okay then. It's your own funeral if you got caught.

Akame: Raphael.

Raph: Wha?! Just saying!

Akame: Hmph.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Just be careful. After all, we need a intel.

Tim: You got it! I promise!

Emolga: Me too!

In the sewers...

Splinter: (crosses arms) You have become just complacent and simply too dependent on your signature weapons.

Leo: Dependent?

Splinter: Correct. I will switch your weapons.

Mikey ends up with the Katanas and Undertow, Raph ends up with the Nunchucks and Sparky, Leo ends up with the Bo staff and Sputnik, and Donnie ends up with the Sais and Pyro.

Splinter: And as for you, Ryuko.

Ryuko: Please don't. My dad created the Scissor Blade and I don't want anything happen to it.

Splinter: I will keep it in a safe place. (takes Scissor Blade) You can use this.

Zoroark: A spear?

Splinter: I believe it can help you.

Ryuko: Okay.

Splinter and Ninetales: Now fight.

They are just so busy fumbling with their weapons that every single one of them looses before the fight technically even starts.

Ryuko: Come on! I need some fighting spirit!

Donnie: Sorry. (charges)

Ryuko: (blocks and attacks) Strike one!

Mikey: (charges)

Ryuko: (attacks) Strike two!

Leo: (charges)

Ryuko: (spins spear and attacks) Strike three!

Raph: Take this! (charges)

Ryuko: (knocks out nunchaks out of Raph's hands and attacks) You're out of there!

Mako: Ryuko-chan, that was so amazing!

Sarah: Yeah! How did you do that?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: (spins and puts it on the ground) It was, wasn't it? I never knew I was so natural at the spear.

Medaka: How?

Ryuko: Don't know myself. I just think of it as a Scissor Blade itself. I just imagine it.

Medaka: Incredible.

Mikey: Wish that was easy for us.

Raph: We're not good at this.

Splinter: (sighs) You will continue continue to fight with your switched weapons for the remainder of the day.

Ryuko: Fine by me. Zoroark?

Zoroark: Psychic! (lifts spear)

Ryuko: Thanks. You know, I kinda got used to your new fusion form. It can be really helpful.

Zoroark: Especially when I still use Illusion. I don't know what I'll do without it.

Ryuko: Right.

Donnie: Hm?

Flareon: What is it?

Donnie: It's from the Pulverizer. He's telling us where the Foot is going to strike next. We better go.

Everyone: Okay!

Meanwhile...

Mary Jane: Let me go, you psychos!

Mary Jane "MJ" Watson-Parker is a fictional character, a supporting character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by Stan Lee and John Romita, Sr., the character made her first appearance in The Amazing Spider-Man #25 (June 1965). She is the best friend, love interest, and wife of Peter Parker, the alter ego of Spider-Man.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Harley: Pudding, what should I do with the girl?! She's complaining too much!

Joker: Now, now, sweet cheeks. Just wait a little longer.

The Joker is a fictional supervillain created by Bill Finger, Bob Kane, and Jerry Robinson who first appeared in the debut issue of the comic book Batman (April 25, 1940) published by DC Comics. Credit for the Joker's creation is disputed; Kane and Robinson claimed responsibility for the Joker's design, while acknowledging Finger's writing contribution. Although the Joker was planned to be killed off during his initial appearance, he was spared by editorial intervention, allowing the character to endure as the archenemy of the superhero Batman. In his comic book appearances, the Joker is portrayed as a criminal mastermind. Introduced as a psychopath with a warped, sadistic sense of humor, the character became a goofy prankster in the late 1950s in response to regulation by the Comics Code Authority, before returning to his darker roots during the early 1970s. As Batman's nemesis, the Joker has been part of the superhero's defining stories, including the murder of Jason Todd—the second Robin and Batman's ward—and the paralysis of one of Batman's allies, Barbara Gordon. The Joker has had various possible origin stories during his decades of appearances. The most common story involves him falling into a tank of chemical waste which bleaches his skin white, turns his hair green, and his lips bright red; the resulting disfigurement drives him insane. The antithesis of Batman in personality and appearance, the Joker is considered by critics to be his perfect adversary. The Joker possesses no superhuman abilities, instead using his expertise in chemical engineering to develop poisonous or lethal concoctions, and thematic weaponry, including razor-tipped playing cards, deadly joy buzzers, and acid-spraying lapel flowers. Although the Joker sometimes works with other supervillains such as the Penguin and Two-Face, and groups like the Injustice Gang and Injustice League, these relationships often collapse due to the Joker's desire for unbridled chaos. The 1990s introduced a romantic interest for the Joker in his former psychiatrist, Harley Quinn, who becomes his villainous sidekick. Although his primary obsession is Batman, the Joker has also fought other heroes including Superman and Wonder Woman. One of the most iconic characters in popular culture[3[4] the Joker has been listed among the greatest comic book villains and fictional characters ever created.[5[6] The character's popularity has seen him appear on a variety of merchandise, such as clothing and collectable items, inspire real-world structures (such as theme park attractions), and be referenced in a number of media. The Joker has been adapted to serve as Batman's adversary in live-action, animated, and video game incarnations, including the 1960s Batman television series (played by Cesar Romero) and in film by Jack Nicholson in Batman (1989), Heath Ledger in The Dark Knight (2008), and Jared Leto in Suicide Squad (2016). Mark Hamill, Troy Baker, and others have provided the character's voice.

Harley: But she's so annoying!

Mary: What do you want from me?!

Dogpound: We're not telling you nothing!

Mary: (growls) Wait 'till Spiderman shows up!

Hazama: You poor, poor thing. Spiderman isn't going to rescue you this time.

One of the Six Heroes and Ragna's arch-enemy,Terumi is actually a ghost who uses Hazama as his current artificial body who is a captain of the NOL's Intelligence Division. At first, he appears to be supervising Noel's actions to keep her in line, but he has a sinister hidden agenda. As of recently, Hazama and Terumi are now separate entities.

Mary: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They soon arrive at his current location.

Bowser: Here comes those Turtles! I'll handle them!

Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa (Japanese: 大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa, which can be translated into "Great Demon King Koopa" or "Great Sorcerer King Koopa", the latter meaning being used in the manual of Super Mario Bros.[1]), is a major character and the main antagonist of Nintendo's Mario franchise. He is the leader and most powerful of the Koopas, a race of evil-driven turtles, and has been the archenemy of Mario ever since his debut in Super Mario Bros. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach with the ultimate goal of defeating Mario and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, though he has also attempted to conquer various other realms and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped Mario and other heroes against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Since his debut, Bowser has appeared in almost every Mario franchise game. Due to his role as the primary villain in the core Super Mario series, he is mostly the final or penultimate boss in all of his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario Luigi: Superstar Saga). Bowser is mostly cast as an antihero or minor villain in the franchise's role-playing games, with few exceptions. When Bowser was created, he was a typical villain without much personality beyond simply wanting to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Later games started showing various different aspects of Bowser's character, depending on the nature of the plot. While his platformer role continues to be that of a simple antagonist, his Mario Party antics typically depict him being more angry, childish, and mischievous than dangerous, and his portrayals in the RPGs ranging from a threatening, yet humorous villain to a playable anti-hero. Even when Bowser is acting as a protagonist in a game, however, he continues to insist he is an evil character, and his reasons for helping the protagonists are typically his own selfishness. Bowser's personality is explored most extensively in the various RPGs, starting with the first one, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, in which Bowser loses his castle to a greater villain. As well as the grief he expresses over his castle, Bowser is shown to be as sad as the other playable characters about Geno's body breaking down, and at one point, his boasting takes the form of a haiku. As in later RPGs, however, most of Bowser's actions in the game are self-centered, with his motivation for joining the heroes solely being to reclaim his stolen castle and prevent another villain from taking over the world that he himself desires. This reasoning is also behind Bowser's alliance with Mario and the others in Super Paper Mario, after the somewhat oblivious Koopa is reminded that he can't conquer anything if the other villain's plans to destroy all worlds comes to fruition. While Bowser is shown to take pride in his villainy and boasts of being a quality "final boss" throughout the adventure, he seemingly sacrifices himself to save Mario and the others, and even argues with his rival O'Chunks to save himself while Bowser held the crumbling roof above them (although it is later revealed that they both survived). He is also shown to be as horrified as the others when witnessing the Sammer's Kingdom's destruction, a sharp contrast to his attitude in the Super Mario Galaxy platformers, where he is willing to create his own galaxy at the expense of the universe. As in Super Mario Galaxy, most other platformers leave Bowser as a typical villain, as does the most recent RPG, Paper Mario: Color Splash. The original Paper Mario also casts Bowser as the main antagonist, however like Super Mario RPG that came before it, this portrayal is more well-rounded, introducing a humorous side to Bowser alongside his evilness, and revealing that he has a crush on Peach. Bowser's affection for the princess is later showcased in Super Paper Mario, with the two being forcibly wed in the game by the main antagonist; while the princess disavows the ceremony, Bowser happily and persistently acts as if they are indeed spouses. Bowser's relationship with Peach also comes into play in Super Mario Sunshine, in which Bowser's son apparently believes her to be his mother, although at the end of the game, Bowser sadly admits that he had lied to his child about his parentage. Aside from this, Bowser has never shown remorse for his troublesome actions and the havoc they often cause, but he is often saddened by his own losses. In Super Mario Galaxy, his only regret is his failure to create his own realm, and in Mario Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, he is upset about having to damage his own captured castle as he tried to reclaim it from Fawful. By contrast, in Mario Party 4, Bowser grudgingly giving the player a present and wishing them a happy birthday as he leaves in shame, moving one of the Koopa Kids to wonder if there might be more to Bowser than he leads others to believe, as Bowser claimed to be somewhat happy. Unlike the platformers and the other Paper Mario titles, Bowser's role is reduced to a dim-witted comic relief villain in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, where he tries and fails to collect the Crystal Stars before Mario. The first two Mario Luigi titles also cast Bowser as a comical recurring secondary villain, with Partners in Time having him team up with Baby Bowser, whom he did not even recognize as being his infant self. Despite being the central character of Mario Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, the third Mario Luigi game reveals nothing new about Bowser's character, but it does provide an overview of his personality to date. His reasons for saving the world from Fawful and the Dark Star involve pride, selfishness, and possessiveness toward Peach. He is extremely conceited and boastful about himself and his accomplishments, and he resents having to ask nicely for help from Starlow. He acts as a leader to his troops and forgives them for joining Fawful, but his usual rashness and his penchant for destruction and violence come to a head when he flies into a rage upon discovering that Mario and Luigi had been helping him the entire time from within his body. He attacks them and is promptly defeated, mere moments after the three had worked together to save the world. In Mario Luigi: Dream Team, however, he was given more competence as well as made into more of a threat, including having Kamek disguising himself as Princess Peach to drop the Mario Bros. guard, anticipating they would try to pursue Peach, and later backstabbed Phantasma, anticipating the latter would try to possess him or backstab him in turn. He later implied similar designs with his Paper self, and vice-versa, in Mario Luigi: Paper Jam. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, Bowser, owing to his being possessed by the black paint for most of the game, was given a far darker personality, namely making clear his intention of "painting the world black", and even going as far as to not only drain Peach's color and hang her colorless form up for display, but when Mario and Huey arrived to fight him in his chambers, he even cracked a dark joke about Peach claiming she was "framed" when he caught her sending messages to Mario. However, after Mario weakened the black paint's hold on Bowser enough for Bowser's usual self to surface, Bowser, understandably, is deeply confused as to Mario's presence, and is clearly unaware of what he was doing all this time. While his range of emotions varies from game to game, it is his nearsightedness, frustration, anger, arrogance, and contempt that typifies Bowser in all his appearances, whether he is a reluctant protagonist or a straightforward villain who cares only about conquering lands and destroying his opposition. Bowser is a huge, burly, green-shelled Koopa with spikes, horns, and hair. His bushy eyebrows and mane are fittingly a bright, fiery red-orange and has bright red eyes. He sports two small horns, many spikes on his shell (similar to a Spiny) with brown-orange spike-rings, as well as along his tail (minus the spike-rings). He wears several spiked collars around his neck and arms. He has three claws on each of his massive padded feet, which support his impressive girth. He has three claw-tipped fingers and a thumb on each hand, and his arms are noticeably burly, indicating his vast physical strength. While his face and his shell are green, his underbelly and snout are beige colored (occasionally depicted as being closer to tan or even yellow), and his tail and limbs are an orange-tinged yellow. The exact coloration of Bowser's head varies depending on the media: while official 2D artwork and most of his in-game appearances have his head and shell match in color, the majority of the official 3D artwork, trailers, merchandise as well as Mario Luigi games show him with a light green head, similar to Bowser Jr.'s appearance. Bowser's appearance is based upon a combination of the many species of Koopa, including Koopa Troopas, Spinies, and Hammer Bros. According to Prima's Super Mario Galaxy guide, the appearance of Bowser and the Koopas are also based on kappa of Japanese mythology, although this has not been officially stated by Shigeru Miyamoto.[15] Bowser's appearance has evolved over time. In the box artwork for Super Mario Bros. he has an appearance similar to that of an ox in homage to Journey to the West antagonist Gyū-Maō ("Ox Demon King"), with bluish face and scales, yellow hair and black eyebrows, as well as a less reptile-like face. With the contribution of Yoichi Kotabe, Bowser is redesigned between the release of Super Mario Bros. and the release of the Famicom version of Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels. During this redesign he is given blue eyes, as well as red hair and red eyebrows. Despite that, some artwork for Super Mario Bros. 3, while featuring Bowser's redesigned appearance as well as the blue eyes, retains the yellow hair and black eyebrows while also showing him wearing a cape. His eyes are changed to red again in Super Mario World. The brown rings around the spikes and horns are first seen in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven stars and are seen again in Super Mario 64, it must be noted that in the latter game his scales are orange rather than yellow and the horns and spikes are yellow. In Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser's appearance is very similar to the current appearance and only minor changes in appearance occur from that game until now. Bowser's appearance does not always follow the design of the time, and the same illustrations were often modified when used in subsequently released material. Two illustration made by Yoichi Kotabe[16] were slightly modified and colored with different colors. The first image is used in the manual of Super Mario Bros. 3, with Bowser having red hair and eyebrows and closed eyes, but also in Super Mario Bros. pinball machine, with him having blue eyes, and in Super Mario Bros. Mushroom World, with him having blue eyes and holding a wand. There is even a version of it in which he has red eyes. The second image is used in the promotional pamphlet of Super Mario: The Lost Levels, in which Bowser has yellow hair, yellow eyebrows and blue eyes, without rings around the spikes, and in other artwork related to that game, in which he has red eyes, hair and eyebrows, orange claws on the feet and with white rings around the spikes. Similarly, graphical limitations in the original Super Mario Bros. lead to Bowser not having hair. His in-game model in Super Mario 64 has feet which are not padded, although in artwork for that game he has padded feet. Similarly, in Super Smash Bros. Melee his feet are not padded, although in his Classic mode trophy he has padded feet. Furthermore, in the Paper Mario series and in artwork for the Mario Luigi series he has black eyes like the other characters and in the first three episodes of the latter series his feet (and consequently those of Baby Bowser) are not padded. The creators of the Mario cartoons wished to follow the graphic design of Super Mario Bros., and so their portrayal of King Koopa had him almost completely green in color and lacking hair, with a crown atop his head instead. His stomach was a deeper yellow than in later game depictions, and the whites of his eyes were also yellow; he also had a more crocodile-like snout, which was also colored green. He was also given a single pair of spiked bands on his wrists, with the spikes on said bands being yellow in color. Nintendo Comics System used the same design as the cartoons for the Mario comics, and different installations in the Nintendo Adventure Books used either it or Bowser's game depiction, interchangeably. By comparison, the two Mario anime (the three OVAs and Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!) are relatively true to the games' depiction of Bowser. It must be noticed that in them his eyes are blue instead of red, as in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and Super Mario Bros. 3. Similarly, in the three OVAs he also frequently wears a cape, like he did in artwork for Super Mario Bros. 3. On the other hand, in Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land he has red eyes, and his appearance on overall is similar to the appearance of Bowser in artwork for Super Mario World. Bowser possess various abilities, the more prominent of which being his fire breath. He can produce continuous flares or flurries of individual fireballs, and as seen in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario, he can even use his fire breath underwater. He has been shown to cause fiery rain in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros U, while in Super Mario 64 and New Super Mario Bros., he can produce blue flames that home in on Mario. Bowser is very proud of his fire breath, and is immensely displeased to find himself temporarily unable to use his flames in Mario Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. In the PC version of Mario is Missing!, Bowser is immune to fireballs, however this is not the case in most other games. Similarly, while lava defeats Bowser in many games, including the original Super Mario Bros., or New Super Mario Bros. (in which it skeletonizes him into Dry Bowser), in other titles, he appears to be resistant to it, such as New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In addition, in Mario is Missing!, Bowser ends up launched at high velocity into the snow in Antarctica, resulting in him freezing solid and then shattering (though it should be noted that this was only the case in the SNES version. In the DOS and Macintosh versions, Bowser is instead booted into the snow yet clearly survives), and in Mario's Time Machine, Bowser in the best endings is sent back to the Cretacious Period and ends up stepped on by a T-Rex, squishing him into a puddle, although his moving and blinking eyes suggests he survived (this is only the case in the PC and SNES versions, however). Bowser's near immunity and the fact that he always recovers from his defeats is another hallmark of his capabilities. As well as being submerged in lava, Bowser has also fallen great distances, been blown up, crushed, electrocuted, flash frozen and shattered, yet not one of these defeats has been permanent, with Luigi once remarking that "Bowser's survived far worse" after the Koopa appeared to sacrifice himself to save the others from a collapsing roof in Super Paper Mario. Bowser's playable side-scrolling sections in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door show him to have infinite lives, which may explain his durability. Another hallmark of the Koopa King is Bowser's raw physical strength and power. Bowser is often the most powerful character in sports games, and in Super Paper Mario, his attack stat as twice that of the other heroes. He can easily break through boulders and topple enemies many times his own size, and in Mario Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, when Mario and Luigi stimulate his muscles with minigames, Bowser can move islands and lift giant stone statues, among other things. Like his fire breath, Bowser takes pride in his strength, and is quick to use punches, claw swipes, tackles, stomps, body slams and other physical attacks in battle. Unlike his strength, Bowser's speed and agility is not consistent between games. Bowser is usually slower than Mario, like in Super Paper Mario, the Super Smash Bros. games and most sports titles, although despite being the slowest runner in the Mario Sonic summer Olympics, with a 2/10 stat, in the winter games, he has an 8/10 stat. In Super Mario 64 Bowser can jump incredible heights and make short charges as Mario, and while he can't climb ladders in Super Paper Mario, both it and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door show him to be a good swimmer, although the later reveals that he dislikes the activity. In the original Super Mario Bros., Bowser throws hammers at Mario, like a Hammer Bro, and this ability reappears in various games, including Super Princess Peach, Mario Luigi: Superstar Saga and New Super Mario Bros. 2. Several games also show Bowser causing shockwaves with his ground pounding, and he can also duck into his spiked shell and spin or roll around to attack. In Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Bowser can attack his enemies using bites, with the latter game giving him the ability to poison others with his fangs, while the former gives him a poisonous claw attack. Like these poisonous moves, another uncommonly seen skill is Bowser's lightning power, which only appears in Hotel Mario and the opening cutscene of Super Mario Galaxy. Both games also make use of Bowser's teleporting ability, as he uses it to bring Peach to his hotel in Hotel Mario and teleports away after his first two defeats in Super Mario Galaxy; he also teleports across the battlefield if the player comes near him in Super Mario 64. According to the Super Mario Bros. instruction booklet, Bowser is a skilled user in dark magic, using it turn the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into blocks and other items. While this aspect of Bowser's abilities is not seen in many other games, he makes use of similar magic to shrink players in Mario Party 4 and turn a Koopa Troopa into a frog in Mario Party 2. He also teleports himself away after being beaten at the Bowser's Star Reactor and Bowser's Dark Matter Plant in Super Mario Galaxy. Finallly, Bowser can transform himself, such as turning into a giant boulder during his final fights with Mario in Super Mario Galaxy, or changing into Giga Bowser in the Super Smash Bros. games, which grants him numerous new powers, such as the ability to freeze opponents. In the anime film, Super Mario Bros.: Pīchi-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! he has the ability to shapeshift into anything he desires, and he can drastically change his size in various games. Like his speed, Bowser's size changes between games, and often varies between or during battles in single titles. In Super Princess Peach, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario Luigi: Dream Team, and various Mario Party titles, Bowser uses an assortment of magical artifacts and items to turn himself temporarily giant for his final showdowns with Mario, and starts out giant in Super Mario Sunshine, shrinking back down to regular proportions after his defeat. Kamek and the Koopalings use spells to turn Bowser gigantic in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2, respectively, and Kamek also makes Baby Bowser giant in Yoshi's Island. In Mario Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario and Luigi can make Bowser temporarily giant by supercharging him with adrenaline; Bowser X and Dark Bowser can become giant for a short while as well. Other games also show him to have modest increases in size from one boss battle to another, such as New Super Mario Bros. and Paper Mario. In the playable Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door intermissions, eating Meat gradually increases Bowser's size. He also grows via meat in Mario Luigi: Dream Team, though this was only shown to be possible in the Dream World. Like other Super Smash Bros. characters, Bowser can grow with the aid of Super Mushrooms and there are also Super Smash Bros. Events that feature Bowser as being larger than normal. While his "normal" size varies from game to game, usually he's about twice Mario's height, or a head taller than Peach, and is always much bulkier than the other characters. The only instances of any of his giant forms being officially named are in Mario Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Mario Luigi: Dream Team, where he is called Giant Bowser in-game.

Fishface: I don't think so, spiky! Let us handle them!

Bowser: Don't call me spikey, you land fish!

Arlong: Don't fight each other. You can do that after we destroy the Turtles. Then I'll show them how inferior they are compare to Fishmen. Hazama, take the canister of Mutagen. Joker, Life Fibers and Pokemon DNA.

Arlong the Saw is a sawshark Fishman. He was the pirate captain of the all Fishman crew, the Arlong Pirates[1] a former member of the Sun Pirates[2] and the older half-brother of Madam Shyarly.[7] He had the highest bounty in the East Blue before being defeated by Monkey D. Luffy.[6] He is the main antagonist of the Arlong Park arc. Arlong is a large, muscular, light blue saw-shark Fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while his own Jolly Roger is on his lower left arm. Other notable features include thin, fierce light-blue eyes and a long, angular jaw.[1] Arlong's attire is composed of fashionable, light clothes, reflecting his rich status as well as his background as a thug. He wears a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, Bermuda shorts which are brown in the manga and green in the anime, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also sports a lot of jewels: he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colorful gems.[1] However, according to Oda in response to a fan about these rings, these aren't rings at all, but piercings that go straight through Arlong's fingers, as his hands are webbed and are incapable of wearing rings.[8] As a member of the Sun Pirates, he wore an A-shirt, sometimes changed to a sleeveless, unbuttoned shirt decorated by flower-like motifs, a bowler hat, and loose pants reaching down below his knees, first a light-colored pair with a line of similarly light spots on each leg's inner part, and later a similar pair, but darker in color and with spots on both sides of the legs. He already sported the straw decorations around his ankles and the sandals, and also donned a pair of large circular earrings.[2] During his first raid on the Conomi Islands, he had a long, light green scarf hanging from his shoulders, and wore a dark green coat and a pair of beige Bermuda shorts with a chain-like pattern on them paired with a green sash around his waist. Also, instead of the ushanka he currently wears, he had a simple, dark grey hat on his head.[9] Like many other One Piece characters, he has his own unique laugh, which is "Shahahahaha". Arlong considers humans to be inferior beings and is very cruel to them. He is keen to separate his race from humans, and is constantly struck by this mentality that his people are superior to humans in every way. He thinks nothing of killing a town full of humans, although he seems to prefer controlling people with money and deals (like Nami and Nezumi).[1] Despite (or probably because of) his love for money and his ideology of money making the world spin, he is known to be very cheap, as Hyouzou refused to join his crew because Arlong refused to compensate him for his service.[10] He does not seem frightened by anything, and his Fishman strength has made him extremely confident that he and his crew are virtually invincible. After Nezumi told Arlong that he as a Marine would not stay for fear of being seen in Arlong Park, Arlong invited the Marine to a meal and offered to kill anyone who dared report him.[1] He has an eye for spotting exploitable talent that he can use for his ambitions and is an excellent planner. He spent eight years using Nami and her maps to plan his conquest of the East Blue. Nevertheless, any promise about money he makes, he keeps. The best example is when his crew urged him to keep Nami even if she brings the Beli100,000,000. However, even though Arlong states he cannot go back on his word, he has no qualms about exploiting loopholes in his deals to unfairly get his way. Like with Nami he said he would free her village if she brought him Beli100,000,000 but is more than willing to cheat her by having his corrupted marines find her remaining amount to keep her in his services. He angers rather easily, as he nearly goes on a rampage after being attacked by Usopp and has to be dragged back to his base by his crew to prevent him from destroying the whole town. During his fight with Luffy, the boy's constant fighting back made Arlong mad, to the point where it drove him into a deep anger. Arlong himself had expected Luffy to die quickly, but his anger made him become reckless and destructive, even seriously damaging his own headquarters building while attacking Luffy.[11] He has been ill-tempered since his younger years.[3] However, he was not always entirely brutal. During a battle with the Marines, Arlong told Jinbe to leave the unconscious Marines alone.[12] However, it was later shown that he had grown more arrogant over time to the point that he completely had no sympathy for humans. Tiger's death led to his hatred hitting rock bottom. He also failed to understand Fisher Tiger's reason for letting humans that they attacked live. As a result, when Arlong led his own crew and had committed murder, humans came to view him as a "monster". He was loathed for the actions of him and his crew.[13] In the end, he enslaved humans just as the humans once enslaved many Fishmen.[14] Though his opinions and his ideals were extreme, he displayed a high level of brotherhood with his crew and even towards Nami despite her species divide. Arlong looked after his subordinates and even though he betrayed Nami, he did so because he did not want to lose her talent. On top of this, in the final moments of the battle with Luffy, he stated that Nami was his crewmate and would be forever, and while he never displayed any regard for her as a friend he was prepared to fight to keep her in the crew. If humans insulted their group, Arlong would react to the insult, and due to the high level of concern amongst his officers they would attempt to keep his temper under control. When weaker members of his crew were hurt, Arlong would seek out revenge on those who had committed the act against those crew members. He cared for his crew to a level that when Luffy used one of them as a shield, Arlong became extremely angry.[15] Ironically, Arlong is a hypocrite, having accused Koala of being raised to look down on Fishmen and think of humans as better than everyone else, when Arlong looked down on humans and preached Fishmen superiority himself, making him no better than the humans.[16] Surprisingly despite his hatred of humanity according to Hatchan, Arlong would never harm his fellow Fishmen no matter the circumstance.[17] Arlong is one of the Fishmen, massive humanoids that are taller and stronger than any normal human. Arlong, however, is a giant even among Fishmen. His power was remarked to be greater than Don Krieg, the strongest (military) force in the East Blue, with only Krieg's military might and massive armada forcing the Marines to deem him the bigger threat.[25] As a Fishman, he is physically ten times stronger than a common human, and even more underwater. However, he seems to possess amazing physical strength even for Fishmen standards: he was seen lifting a house with his bare hands in pursuit of Usopp, and his powerful shark-like jaws are capable of bending metal, crushing stone, and ripping through flesh alike. Arlong's fortitude was also displayed when he was able to withstand most of Luffy's attacks. Although Luffy unleashed most of his techniques and forced Arlong back, he was mostly unfazed after each attempt. He also has incredible endurance to pain: during his fight with Luffy, he ripped off many sets of his rapidly re-growing teeth, and he rearranged his broken nose without a grimace. Arlong is also capable of entering a kind of berserker mode upon angered. When this happens, his eyes take on an appearance similar to those of Sea Kings. While in this state, both his strength and his speed grow exponentially, making him far more dangerous than previously stated. Arlong was not bothered by Luffy having a Devil Fruit power and took advantage of his weakness to the effects of the sea. With the Marines focusing their attention on the Grand Line and the incapacitation of all other major East Blue pirate bands by the Straw Hats, there would have been nothing to stop them from taking over East Blue if the Straw Hat Pirates had not intervened.

Harley: And don't tell me I have to watch this whinny girl!

Arlong: Exactly. Don't let her out of your sight.

Harley: (groans in anger) This is so stupid!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar~!

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!

Medaka: (punches)

Arlong: You think you could stop us? Think again. Nobody can't beat a Fishman.

Ryuko: Oh yeah?! (slashes but Arlong blocks it) Huh?

Arlong: (throws Ryuko) You can't defeat me!

Zoroark: Ryuko! (catches)

Ryuko: Thanks.

Conan: Whoa! He's really strong!

Luffy: That's Arlong! He's a Fishman!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Fishman?!

Arlong: (chuckles) You humans are no match for me.

Medaka: I don't think so. Humans can be just as strong as Fishmen.

Arlong: No way. We are the superior and you're just the inferiors! (laughing evilly)

Leo: Then we just have to prove it!

Raph: Right! Show us what you got!

Arlong: It's your own funeral...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They started to fight Arlong. But however, he easily destroy their weapons.

Donnie: My staff!

Mikey: My nunchuks!

Leo: My katanas!

Raph: My sais!

Ryuko: My spear!

Arlong: See? Now die.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) I can't look! This is gonna get ugly! Huh? What the...?

Leo: What's happening with our weapons?

Raph: It's glowing?

Arlong: What?! Impossible!

Leo grabs one of his katanas and it transform into a new type of weapon. This weapon represents Undertow. _pin/2125142946693521/ for picture_

Leo: Whoa...

Raph grabs one of his sais and this weapon represents Pyro. _pin/464644886536392296/ for picture_

Raph: Cool...

Mikey grabs one of his nunchuks and this weapon represents Sparky. _pin/305470787206011231/ for picture_

Mikey: (stars as his eyes) Awesome~!

Donnie grabs his bo staff and this weapon represents Sputnik. _pin/366269382174432341/ for picture_

Donnie: Incredible...

Ryuko grabs her spear and this weapon represents Zoroark. _pin/358106607850969291/ for picture_

Ryuko: Bad-ass~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: What are these?

Raph: Don't know but let's try it out!

Mikey: Yeah! (charges)

Vaporeon: Mikey, wait!

The weapon started to spark.

Jolteon: Huh? Mikey, keep going! Send this one flying!

Mikey: You got it! (keeps charging)

Bowser: I'll stop this wannabe ninja turtle! (goes in front of Arlong) Huh? (screaming while being electrocuted)

Mikey: Awesome!

Jolteon: Cool~!

Bowser: I'm... done... for... (collapsed)

Joker: What a good show! Good show, indeed!

Raph: Now's my turn! (charges) Take this!

Arlong: (punches)

Raph: (jumps and spins) We're gonna have some fried fish tonight! (releases a flamethrower)

Arlong: (grunts and screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: (spins to create a whirlpool) Whoa!

Vaporeon: A whirlpool?!

Harley: Uh-oh! Now we're gonna get soaked!

Leo: Go away! (releases whirlpool)

The whirlpool washes the villains away and Donnie, using his new weapon, levitates Mary Jane so she won't get washed away from the whirlpool.

Conan: (unties Mary Jane) Are you okay?

Mary: I'm fine. Thanks. It's not everyday to meet giant mutants.

Leo: Yeah but what are these?

Raph: Who cares?! They're so awesome!

Mikey: Totally, dude! I already love it!

Ryuko: Guys, we got more trouble! (points to Kraang)

Mary: Them? They're trying to steal some Mutagen, Pokemon DNA, Life Fibers, and much more. I don't know why but I know that this isn't a good thing.

Vaporeon: I see...

Ryuko: Me and Zoroark will handle this.

Zoroark: Right. (jumps down with Ryuko)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Take this! (slashes) Wha? They disappeared?! Impossible!

Zoroark: I think it's from the scythe.

Ryuko: I believe you're right, Zoroark. Cool...

Raph: Let's head back to lair! Sensei's not going to believe us!

Everyone: Right!

[RINGING]

Mikey: Hey, Mikey's speaking! (listening) Wha?! The egg's hatching?!

Raph: The Pokemon egg's hatching?!

Jolteon: Better hurry!

 _Lair..._

Raph: Move it! Outta the way!

Frankie: You're here just in time!

Draculaura: But what happen?!

Ryuko: It's a long story...

Zoroark: _Very_ long.

Zubat: What does that mean?

Zubat is a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four pointed teeth. There are two teeth on both the upper and lower jaws, and a male will have larger fangs than the female. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails. Zubat lives in abundance in caves. It has evolved to have neither eyes nor nostrils, instead navigating through dark environments with echolocation. As demonstrated in the anime, it will leave its abode at night with a mass of other Zubat in order to seek prey. During the daytime, Zubat sleeps hanging upside down in caves, forests, or under the eaves of old buildings, avoiding sunlight at all costs. Daylight causes Zubat to become unhealthy, and prolonged exposure can even burn its skin. However, captured and trained Zubat have been recorded as being much more tenacious in the daytime, even when directly exposed to sunbeams.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raph: Come on, what is it?

Togepi: {Hm?}

Togepi is a small, light yellow Pokémon with a round body that is still encased in its eggshell. Togepi does not shed its shell. The Egg has red and blue shapes on it. Togepi has stubby hands and round feet with two toes each. Togepi has black eyes and five spikes on its head that seem to form a crown. It also has semi-oval, brown pads on the soles of its feet. Togepi is able to release poison from the spikes on its head. The anime has shown that it can retract into its shell, which it usually does to sleep. It is able to siphon the positive energy of others, and then release it to those in need of it. It has a very joyful nature. As a result, it is said that it shares its joy with those who take care of it. Because of its disposition, Togepi is seen as a sign of good luck, especially if a Trainer is capable of getting a sleeping Togepi to stand. Although rare in the wild, Togepi can most commonly be found living within the forests.

Raph: A Togepi? Seriously?

Togepi: {Hello!}

Mikey: Aw~! So cute~!

Raph: Too cute for my taste. Why a Togepi?

Espeon: Come on, Raph. Just give Togepi a chance.

Raph: But my Pokemon are supposed to be cool! Not cute!

But when Raph goes to his room, Togepi follows him.

Raph (annoyed): Stop following me, Pipsqueak! (Togepi keeps following) Stop that! Come on, Pipsqueak! Can you leave me alone?!

Donnie: No can do, Raph. (takes out Pokemon guidebook) According to the Pokemon guidebook, once a Togepi is born, the first person it sees will become a guardian to it.

Raph: And I was that person. Aw, man~... Why me? (looks at Togepi with annoyance)

Togepi: (chuckles) {Master.}

Raph: (growls softly) (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Streets..._

Harley: Those stupid heroes! Foil again!

Arlong: They'll pay for humiliating a Fishman.

Harley: Revenge! Revenge! Revenge! Revenge! Revenge!

 _K-9 Kunoichis..._

Quinque: Girls, check this out.

Angela: What is it?

Quinque: I sense a strong psychic field.

Tiffany: Really? Where?

Quinque simply points to a girl.

Kathleen: Her?

Stella R.: Why her?

Mabel: Okay, got everything I need on my list. Now to get home and make dinner. I'm starving.

 _art/Mabel-Johnson-410200501 for picture_

 **Name: Mabel Johnson**

 **Age: 16 (2 months younger than April)**

 **Home: New York City**

 **Nickname: Mae**

 **Abilities: Ninjutsu, psychic powers**

 **Weapon of choice: Bow & Arrows**

 **Species: Human**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'1" (just like April)**

 **Weight: 110lbs**

 **Hair Colour: Black w/ red**

 **Eye Colour: Blue**

 **Family:**

 **Jack Johnson (brother)**

 **(Former) Students:**

 **Elisabeth**

 **Terrie**

 **Hina**

 **Personality: She's a loyal and caring friend. She never wanted her friends to be hurt and sometimes get a bit annoying if she asked you too many questions about what happened. She's an overprotective sister, she don't want her little brother to be hurt by anyone, even though he can take care of himself.**

 **Powers and Abilities: She got psychic powers dude! She can read minds and even put her thoughts in yours. Every time somebody looks like he/she's thinking so deep, she would read their minds and tell them advice about it. Elisabeth, Terrie, and Shelly are used to this "psychic thinking", but Hina and the others are not; they somehow get confused when Mae suddenly gives them advice. She trained Elisabeth and her sisters when she's 9 and the others are 8, she already mastered Ninjutsu when they went to Japan and stayed there for 4 years.**

 **Appearance: She got black hair and red put together. She wears a shirt with sleeves reaching to her elbows and with yellow and brown combination. The light red bandana in her neck is from her mother, she used it as remembrance. She got blue and red pants, the red part looks like flames. Her shoes are brown with gold cuffs. Even though she looks like a rock star, she don't like rock music and prefer soft and relaxing music.**

Veronica: Does she has anything to do with the psychic field?

Quinque: Correct.

Angela: Hm... Let's follow her. Just in case.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Josephine: Wow~! Seriously?! These weapons just appear suddenly?! That's so awesome~!

 _art/Josephine-TMNT-2k12-Cartoon-Style-464763206 for picture_

 **Nickname(s): Joey, Jo, Jo-Jo, Princess**

 **Eye Color: teal-blue**

 **Mask Color: silver**

 **Personality: very childish, outgoing, strongly opinionated, sarcastic, joker, adventurous, daring, sacrificial**

 **Fears: water, anything happening to her family**

 **Fave Food: Pepperoni pizza**

 **Weapons: (trying to think of new ones, some ideas would help )**

 **Skills: agility, speed, stealth, strength**

Leo: Pretty much. We don't know why but it seems it could be useful.

Raph: Have you seen what these can do?! They're awesome!

Mikey: Yeah! We should use it more often!

Donnie: But what are they even called?

Ninetales: Pokeapon.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?

Ninetales: Pokeapon. That's what it's call. These are weapons that represents each Pokemon. Actually, Splinter has one in his room. Psychic. (brings out weapon that represents Kitsune ( _pin/492229434250400403/ for picture_ )) See? This represents me.

Leo: Amazing...

Ninetales: I don't know why they exists but I believe it appears when all hope are lost.

Leo: Uh-huh...

Ninetales: Anyway, Josephine?

Josephine: Oh right! You see, while you guys are out, I got a message from the Pulverizer and he says that he's going to be a test subject for the Mutagen.

Everyone: (gasps) Seriously?!

Galileo: (nods)

Chimchar: Yeah! That's what he says!

Chimchar is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in its stomach. These flames go out when it goes to sleep, and burn weakly when it feels ill. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. Chimchar has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head. Being very agile, it is able to climb the rocky ledges of tall mountains, where it lives.

Leo: We need to hurry!

Vaporeon: We gotta prevent this from happening! Hurry!

Everyone: Right! (rushes to leave)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Raph: Huh?! Pipsqueak, you need to stay here!

Togepi: {Huh? But I want to go.}

Raph: Sorry but it's too dangerous for someone like you!

Togepi: {Please?}

Raph: Stay here! (leaves)

But Pipsqueak follows Raph anyway.

 _Foot HQ..._

Emolga: Tim! Tim! Don't do this! (banging on glass cage) Tim~!

Aloaa: No use. He's gonna be a mutant no matter what.

Emolga: No! I won't let that happen! Please stop this!

Plankton: I wonder how this will work. I could use this to get the Krabby Patty formula. (laughs evilly)

Sheldon James Plankton, or simply Plankton, is a fictional character in the Nickelodeon animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. Although initially depicted as the show's antagonist, he has, in recent years, been frequently shown as a protagonist or an antihero. He is voiced by Mr. Lawrence and first appeared in the episode "Plankton!" on July 31, 1999. Plankton was created and designed by Stephen Hillenburg. The character has also appeared in video games and other merchandise based on the series. Plankton is the nemesis, but the former best friend, of Mr. Krabs.[2] He operates the Chum Bucket,[3] located directly across the street from Krabs' restaurant, the Krusty Krab.[4] The restaurant primarily sells chum, considered mostly inedible by the residents of Bikini Bottom, and as a result, his restaurant is a total commercial failure. His primary goal in the series is to put Krabs out of business (thus gaining a monopoly on the restaurant business) by stealing the "Krabby Patty formula", a secret recipe used to make the Krusty Krab's flagship sandwich; however, every attempt to do so has ultimately failed. The only time he has successfully stolen it and made perfect Krabby Patties to expand his business was in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, though this was short-lived. He is often stepped on while trying to leave the Krusty Krab with the formula. It has been stated that Mr. Krabs and Plankton were once best friends, but a dispute over the Krabby Patty recipe ended their friendship.[2] A running gag throughout the series is the fact that Plankton is much smaller than the other main characters; he is easily stepped on and/or sent flying back to the Chum Bucket with a mere flick of the finger. Usually right after trying to steal the Krabby Patty Formula is another gag. His small size has led to him developing a Napoleon complex, which is occasionally manifested as a desire for global domination (the most prominent illustration of this is in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie). In his earliest appearances, his catchphrase was "I went to college!", uttered when Mr. Krabs was escorting him from the Krusty Krab, though it has only appeared occasionally since then. Many fans have observed Plankton becoming noticeably less evil and villain-like overtime, and many new episodes cast him in a sympathetic light. This is in sharp contrast to Mr. Krabs; most of the newer episodes centering on him are either about making money at any cost (which has brought him to committing crime more than once) or spitefully trying to make life miserable for Plankton. This is often done by bragging about his own success and reminding Plankton of his failures, even preventing Plankton from having any success of his own; episodes such as Plankton's Regular and One Coarse Meal are prime examples of this. As such, even though he is still considered to be the primary villain of the show, creator Stephen Hillenburg has stated that he and Mr. Krabs share the main antagonist role together, with Mr. Krabs being highly respected because of his success despite his greed and tyrannic ways of making more money, and Plankton being frowned upon primarily due to his failure as a business owner while continuing to resort to stealing the Krabby Patty formula in his desperate thirst for success on par with that of Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Crocker: And I could use it to capture... FAIRY GODPARENTS!

Denzel Quincy Crocker, a.k.a. Mr. Crocker (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, portrayed by David Lewis in the live-action movies), is a gray skinned, hunchbacked man and Timmy's fairy-obsessed teacher. He correctly suspects that Timmy has fairy godparents of his own, and he is often able to tell what Timmy has wished for by the smallest, most irrelevant clues. His unshakable belief in fairy godparents leads to other adults perceiving him as mentally ill. Crocker enjoys tormenting and failing Timmy. He is initially the secondary antagonist in the series, becoming the main antagonist over time, plus one of the main antagonists of the series' spinoff movie. Surprisingly, Crocker is the previous godchild of Cosmo and Wanda. Though he lost them and the memories of their time with him, his belief in fairies remains. Timmy tries to alter this event via time travel in the episode "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", but he paradoxically fails and becomes the reason Crocker lost Cosmo and Wanda and made him remember his belief in fairies. Although being a middle-aged man, he still lives with his mother, Dolores Crocker. His father has never been seen or mentioned in the series. In an ironic twist of fate, Crocker served for many decades as the main power source for all of the fairy magic; his belief is so strong that it was used to power the Big Wand, the source of all the magic in Fairy World. In one episode, this leads to the Big Wand losing all its power after he is hypnotized by his psychiatrist into believing fairies do not exist. To remedy this, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen make it so that everyone as equally crazy about fairies as Crocker is used as a source of power for the Big Wand. Due to his insanity, a running gag on the show features the "Super F", his made-up grade. Another gag has him spasm uncontrollably when he shouts, "Fairy godparents!"

Shredder: Silence, fools! This test must be silent.

Together: Sorry, Master.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Malamar: Now, shall we begin without any interruptions?

Zoroark (Brutus): Yeah, can we?! I'm getting impatient!

Shredder: Fine. Begin the test.

Baxter: Right, master! On it!

Suddenly, a whirlpool appears.

Leo: Tim!

Timothy: Hey guys! What's up?!

Arlong: It's them!

Harley: Let's turn them into turtle soup!

Ashlyn (TMNT): Not yet.

Val: Right.

Arlong: Attack!

They started to fight against the villains except Shredder.

Chloe: (releases Murray) Now go.

Emolga: Thank you.

Askka: And you should get going.

Aloaa: Without Tim?! No way!

Chloe: (grabs hairpin) You don't have much of a choice here.

Aloaa: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikey: Booyakasha~! (uses Thunderbolt from his Pokeapon)

Jolteon: Thunder!

Vaporeon: Aurora Beam!

Flareon: Leaf Storm and Flamethrower!

Espeon: Moonblast and Psybeam!

Dewott: Razor Shell!

Houndour: Flamethrower! Huh?

Espurr (Newton): Something wrong, Houndour?!

Espurr is a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. Its fur is mussed and a pale grey color with the exception of its ears—which are cream-rimmed—and its paws, which have short cream socks. It has wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It has a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. It has a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, are folded- beneath them are two ring-shaped buff-colored organs. These organs emit Espurr's intense psychic powers, and said power would leak out were the ears not sheltering the organs. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Espurr are solitary in the wild; they act on their own and each values its independence.

Houndour: Looks like a certain Pokemon decided to follow us.

Totodile (Chomper): Follow?

Totodile resembles a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back is larger with additional ridges. Totodile's head is large, with ridges above its eyes. Much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. Totodile has five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes are red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern. Totodile tends to be playful by nature, and has a habit of biting anything it sees, including its Trainer. In the wild, Totodile prefers to live along the edges of bodies of water.

Houndour: (points to Pipsqueak)

Together: Pipsqueak?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zorua: A Togepi?

Chloe: What's that doing here?

Zorua: Maybe it's wild.

Raph: What?! Pipsqueak, I told you to stay at the lair!

Togepi: {Sorry.}

Flareon: Leaf Storm! That was close!

Houndour: Pipsqueak, go home! Raph already told you this is too dangerous for a baby Pokemon like you to be here in Foot HQ!

Togepi: {But...}

Leo: Raph, look out! Arlong's behind you!

Raph: Huh?!

Togepi: {Master! Protect!}

Togepi uses Protect to reflect Arlong's attack.

Raph: Protect? You can use Protect, little buddy?

Togepi: (nods)

Raph: Thanks. Now eat this! (releases flames from his Pokeapon)

Arlong: (grunts)

Flareon: Flame Wheel!

Arlong: (grunts) You little...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Flareon: Can't wait for some fried fish tonight! I'm starving!

Arlong: You won't defeat me no matter what.

Ryuko: Oh yeah?! (slashes) I don't think so.

Nui: (blocks) My, Ryuko! You sure have become stronger!

Ryuko: Harime...! This time you're dead!

Nui: Sure thing, Ryuko! (chuckles)

Espeon: Did she seriously just chuckle on her soon-to-be death? (thinking) That's _way_ too creepy even for a petite-looking girl.

Leafeon: Sputnik, look out! Leaf Blade!

Malamar: (grunts)

Espeon: Thanks, Sprout!

Leafeon: (blushes) Um, you're welcome. (chuckles nervously)

Espeon: Right. Now then, focus on the battle.

Leafeon: Okay. (chuckles)

Emolga: Take that! Energy Ball! Hidden Power! Thunderbolt!

Totodile: Water Gun!

Zoroark: Shadow Claw!

Shredder's Zoroark: Shadow Claw!

Zoroark: (growling)

Shredder's Zoroark: (growling)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sneasel: Powder Snow!

Sneasel is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles both cats and weasels. It is primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The ear feather is shorter on the female than on the male. The other ear is short and pointed, and it has narrow red eyes. On its forehead and chest are yellow, oval markings. It has red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. It has long limbs with two large, retractable claws on its hands and feet. Sneasel is a notoriously vicious Pokémon, which is perfectly capable of using its claws to do substantial damage. The claws are also used for climbing trees in its forest home. Sneasel steals eggs from unattended Pidgey nests. Sneasel has been known to form pairs to hunt. One will lure the parents away from the nest, while the other steals the eggs. Its former signature move, Beat Up, allows it to call on its teammates to attack its opponent.

Dewott: Timothy, you need to run!

Timothy: No way! I'm gonna be like my heroes!

Dewott: You don't have to be a mutant to be a hero!

Totodile: Yeah! You're being stupid! You can't go through this!

Emolga: Yeah! Please, Tim! Listen! This is getting too far! You need to escape immediately! While you still can! Please, Tim! Just get outta here!

Timothy: But...

Espeon: Stone Edge!

Malamar: (dodges)

The Stone Edge accidentally hits the Mutagen tank.

Espeon: Uh-oh.

The Mutagen was poured all over Timothy.

Emolga: Tim~!

Chloe: (gasps)

Everyone: (gasps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zorua: It's too late now.

Chloe: Poor Tim... (growling) And of course, Shredder doesn't even care. Stupid Shredder...

Mikey: Let's get outta here! (throws Smokebomb)

Donnie uses Psychic to levitate Timothy, now a mutant, before they escaped.

 _Lair..._

Emolga: Poor Tim...

Espeon: Murray, it's going to be okay.

Flareon: We'll find a way to get him back to normal.

Emolga: You sure?

Jolteon: Positive, dude!

Emolga: Thanks.

Donnie: Murray, I'll take you in as my Pokemon. It's my fault I didn't save him. So I should take some responsibility for my actions and find a cure to change him back. I promise.

Emolga: Okay!

 _Chloe..._

Chloe: Okay, (looks out window) this is where An-D lives.

Aloaa: An-D?

Askka: Good friend of ours. He'll take Tim's place until he's back to normal.

Aloaa: I see... Thanks for helping me.

Chloe: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dante: There. That's one squad down. A lot more to go. Susan, you can come out now.

 _art/Dante-Ref-Sheet-416146209 for picture_

 **Name: Ka'la'dan Tetri (Dante)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5"7**

 **Weight: ?**

 **Birthday: ?**

 **Blood Type: ?**

 **Species: Pogona (Bearded Dragon)**

 **Likes: building weapons/gadgets, finding spare junk, fruit, vegetables, heat, computers, tools, fighting, reading and climbing.**

 **Dislikes: coldness, Kraang, spicy food and not protecting his friends.**

 **Personality: When you first approach to Dante, he might give you a little cold shoulder because he doesn't know you well and trust you. If you get to know him more, he is a very calming person to be around with. He doesn't talk a lot but he's a good listener and gives his friends advice, Dante is always there for his friend no matter what. He can loose his temper sometimes when his friends or comrades are in danger.**

Susan: Okay. Is it over?

 _art/Susan-McKenzie-ref-sheet-410913165 for picture_

 **Name: Susan Mckenzie**

 **Age: 14**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: NEVER ASK A GIRL HER WEIGHT**

 **Birthday: October 11**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Likes: Video Games, Comics/Mangas, Cartoons/Anime, Jokes/Puns, Roller Blading, Singing, Cosplay, Swimming, Traveling, Browsing on the internet and hanging out with friends**

 **Dislikes: Homework, Cooking, Chores, Bullies, No electricity, Not knowing to say a friend who is upset, Being in the dark and being alone**

 **Personality: Susan is a sociable girl and isn't shy to let out her thoughts and feelings. If she says or does something embarrassing of herself. She always have a smile on her face. You rarely see a frown from her. She loves jokes and stupid puns and gets scared easily. If her friend is in trouble she'll be right there to their side no matter what**

Dante: Yup. They didn't stand a chance.

Susan: (smiles) That's good.

Dante: (blushes slightly) Uh-huh. Anyway, I can't believe the Kraang are using Earth as their base. Why? This air would have killed them right at the spot they stand.

Susan: Maybe they want to take over.

Dante: That's a possibility. I need to learn more.

Susan: Right.


	24. Chapter 24: The Mutant Wasp

Season 1 Episode 24: The Mutant Wasp

Mikoto: Hey, guys! Where are you going?!

Leo: Just going to check out a Kraang lab.

April: Kraang lab?

Vaporeon: Yeah. We're gonna investigate it.

Espeon: And search for anything useful.

Rockruff: Cool, can we go?!

Donnie: Sorry but it could be extremely dangerous. You'll never know what kind of experiments those Kraang could have perform.

Mikoto: No fair...

Raph: You can come with us next time.

April: That seems fair. We were just here to see you but we could hang out later.

Donnie: Sure thing, April! I'll always have time to hangout with you!

April: (chuckles) Right.

Pikachu: (salutes) Undertow, everything is all pack for the trip!

Vaporeon: Perfect!

Dedenne (Splinter Jr.): Yup! Everything's all set!

Dedenne is a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas, which it uses to communicate with far-off allies. It has orange pouches on its cheeks that charge electricity, and its belly is a pale yellow. It has round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It has an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. Its tail can absorb electricity from power plants or house outlets. It can then fire electricity from its whiskers.

Vaporeon: Nice work! Now let's get going!

Everyone: Right!

April: We'll see you later.

Mikoto: Bye...

Mikey: Bye!

Flareon: Let's just go already!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

It starts off in the Shellraiser, with Mikey (with something covering his head) sighing, while spinning around on his chair. Then, he takes the object off and grumbles.

Mikey: Another day, another Kraang hunt.

Jolteon: Yup.

Mikey: Hey, Raph. Can you fire the weapons?

Jolteon: We're bored.

Raph: No, Mikey.

Jolteon: Please?!

Flareon: No!

Mikey: If I were in charge of the weapons, I would always be firing them.

Raph: Don't be reckless. Firing weapons aren't toys OR in a video game! You can do real-life damage with them!

Leo: That's not the reason why Mikey isn't in charge of the weapons. Now go back to your stations.

Mikey: Okay...

Isi (on screen): Are you at the Kraang location?

Leo: Not yet.

Medaka: Really? According to my calculations, you should have been there 3 blocks ago.

Trio: Mikey~!

Mikey: Sorry!

Medaka: Just turn around and go to the location. Okay? (winks)

Everyone: (groaning)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lois: Amazing... This place is full of these strange robots.

Lois Lane is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster, she first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June 1938). Lois is a reporter for the Metropolis newspaper, the Daily Planet, an award-winning journalist and the primary love interest of Superman. In DC Comics she is also his wife. Her physical appearance was originally based on Joanne Carter, a model hired by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, and Siegel's future wife. For her character, Siegel was inspired by actress Glenda Farrell, the movie star who portrayed Torchy Blane—a gutsy, beautiful headline-hunting reporter, starring in a series of 1930s films. Siegel took her name from actress Lola Lane.[1][2] She was also influenced by the real-life journalist Nellie Bly.[3] Depictions of the character have varied spanning the comics and other media adaptations. The original Golden Age version of Lois Lane, as well as versions of her from the 1970s onwards, portrays Lois as a tough-as-nails journalist and intellectually equal to Superman. During the Silver Age of Comics, she was the star of Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane, a comic book series that had a light and humorous tone. Beginning in 2015, she stars as the protagonist in the young adult novel series, Lois Lane, by writer Gwenda Bond. Lois is among the best-known female comic book characters. She has appeared in various Superman media adaptations. Actress Noel Neill first portrayed Lois Lane in the 1940s Superman film series and late reprise her role in the 1950s television series Adventures of Superman. Margot Kidder played the character in four Superman films in the 1970s and '80s. Teri Hatcher portrayed her in the 1990s television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and Erica Durance in the '00s series, Smallville. In the 2006 film Superman Returns, she was played by Kate Bosworth. The character was most recently portrayed by actress Amy Adams in the films Man of Steel (2013) and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016).

Suicune: I have a bad feeling about this.

Suicune is a slim, quadruped, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped markings. Its face and underside are white as well. Suicune has a thick, purple mane that resembles the aurora borealis and two white, streamer-like tails that wave forward. It has a long, white snout. Suicune has a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base. It has red eyes, a small tuft of fur under its chin, and small paws with white paw pads. Suicune has the power to walk across water and purify dirty water with one touch. It travels across grasslands in search of water to purify. Northern winds always seem to blow stronger in its presence. In Pokémon Crystal, Suicune is said to be the closest of the Legendary beasts to Ho-Oh. It is also said to have a link to the Unown. In the anime, Suicune is shown to be heroic, serious, and calm during dangerous situations.

Lois: This is the scoop I have been waiting for! (starts taking pictures) Wait 'till the news crew hears about this! Now they'll start believing me when I say I was attacked by these man-crazy robots!

Suicune: Hm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Turtles..._

Donnie: This must be the location where the hidden Kraang lab that they've apparently been looking into and studying.

Espeon: But what are they even studying about?

Flareon: Who cares about that?! Once we get in, let's smash the place!

Leo: No. I have a different plan; Go in there, find out what the Kraang's plot is, and then trash the place if necessary.

Raph: Necessary?!

Vaporeon: Yup. That's what we're sticking too.

Leo: Bandit, come out.

Lucario (Bandit): Lucario.

Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. Lucario are primarily carnivores, hunting their prey in packs, though one Lucario was seen eating Berries and plants, like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet.

Leo: Bandit, can you sense any presence in there?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucario: (closes eyes and concentrates) I do. But there's two. A woman and a Suicune.

Everyone: Suicune?

Vaporeon: You mean...?

Lucario: (nods) The real deal.

Vaporeon: I can't believe this! Suicune's here! (running)

Leo: Undertow, don't go!

Vaporeon: Suicune! I'm Undertow and I'm your biggest fan!

Suicune: Biggest fan?

Vaporeon: Yup! You're one of the Legendary Beasts!

Leo: Undertow!

Vaporeon: Leo! Whoops, guess I rush in here without thinking huh. Sorry 'bout that!

Lois: Mutant turtles? And a mutant bat?

Kimberly: Please calm down. We're not here to harm you. Wait, aren't you Lois Lane? The news reporter?

Lois: Correct. I was just here taking some pictures. See?

Raph: Pictures?! Why?!

Lois: Because I was attacked by those robots!

Donnie: Were they after you?

Lois: Yes! The Kraang are going after me!

Espeon: That makes sense. Now don't worry. We'll make sure you're protected.

Lois: Thank you, kind turtles! You are such good heroes!

Mikey: That's what we do, Lois!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Flareon: So have been like this when you arrive?

Suicune: Correct. It's been like this.

Raph: So somebody must've beat them to it.

Leo: I think one of their experiments might've successfully escaped from them and gone rogue.

Lois: Whatever it is, it sure made a number on the lab.

Donnie: (scans with T-Phone) Medaka, do you know about these diagrams?

Medaka (on phone): Yes. The Kraang must have been experimenting on Anthropods. You know, bugs.

Donnie: Okay, thanks. Anthropods...

Espeon: So that's what they're studying. Bugs.

Raph: Why bugs? Houndour, sniff this place out!

Houndour: Houndour! Right, Raph! Oder Sleuth! (starts sniffing)

While the Turtles investigate further, Mikey spins on a desk chair.

Espeon: The equipment are still good. Strange, right?

Donnie: Right.

Michelangelo: (noticed something) Hmm? Hey, Donnie, how big do you think one of those arthropods might be?

Donatello: Well, a bee is about 4 millimeters, and a wasp would be 6.

Michelangelo: THEN WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! (the Turtles look above to see an oversized parasitic wasp)

Everyone: (screaming)

Lois: What is that?! A wasp?! (screaming)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leafeon: That's no ordinary wasp! That's huge!

(Mikey is running and screaming around the room with the wasp chasing him, while the others watch.)

Raphael: He's really turned running away screaming into an art form.

Donatello: Well, at least he's good at something, right?

(Mikey trips and falls to the floor.)

Donatello: Good-ish.

Suicune: Ice Beam!

Espeon: Psybeam!

He is taken down, until Donnie uses his bo staff to quickly knock the wasp off of him. Then, it goes after Don, but Raph once again attacks from behind, but is smashed into the ceiling instead, then dropped onto the floor...

Vaporeon: Whirlpool!

Flareon: Leaf Storm!

Jolteon: This bug doesn't want to be squished!

Flareon: Don't say any bug puns!

Jolteon: Sorry to _bug_ you, Flareon!

Flareon: Quit it!

Houndour: Flamethrower!

Leo then hits the wasp with his two katanas and it smacks into the wall. It begins to search for them as they hide and try to devise a plan.

Mikey: You should use your kusarigama chain to catch it off-guard.

Leo: No, Mikey. The insect is simply too strong for such an idea.

Jolteon: Why can't you just go along with Mikey's plan?!

Vaporeon: Because those are _your_ plans.

Pikachu: Hmph! Guess we're too stupid for you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The others then try to ambush the wasp, but they miss as a result of Mikey not closely following the plan and using his kusarigama. Mikey knocks both the other Turtles and the wasp down, but it then starts frantically flying around the room, taking Mikey along with it. Raph and Donnie then get smacked into the wall once again.

Lois: This is not working as planned!

Leonardo: (after the wasp stings him) OW! (the wasp approaches Donnie, Mikey and Raph as it falls dead on the ground with its legs curled up, while it slightly twitches before it finally stays motionless)

Michelangelo: See? My plan worked! I tired it out!

Donatello: You didn't tire it out. The wasp died because it lost its stinger. (the wasp's abdomen is shown without its stinger with some slime coming out, then Leo arrives with his left arm pierced with the stinger that has a small brain)

Leonardo: Yeah, in me! Thanks a lot, Mikey! (all of the Turtles look surprised to see his swollen mark with the stinger stuck on it.)

Kimberly: It looks bad. It must be treated immediately. Nurse Chance, please help Leo out.

Chansey (Nurse Chance): Chansey! I'm on it! Healing Pulse~...

Chansey is a pink, ovoid Pokémon. There are three hair-like growths on the sides of its head, tipped with a darker shade of pink. On the center of its belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Its arms are stubby, and it has small, dark pink feet. Additionally, it has a short tail. It is a female-only species with no male counterpart. Chansey lays several nutritious eggs every day, which it carefully carries in its pouch. A kindhearted Pokémon, it will share these eggs with injured people and Pokémon. The eggs become more delicious if Chansey is raised with love and care. Chansey is extremely rare in the wild, and is said to bring good luck and happiness to those who manage to catch it. It is more commonly found in urban settings.

Kimberly: That should do the trick. Leo, are you alright?

Leo: I think so...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Are you sure you're okay?

Leonardo: Pretty sore, but I-I-I think I'll be...(his eyes twitch) ...fine.

Vaporeon: Huh? (thinking) His eyes...It just twitched. (gives out suspicious look)

Donatello: Mutations are generally anthropomorphic. I've never seen mutagen create giants like this before.

Raphael: (sarcastically) Yeah, real fascinating, Donnie.

Lois: It looks bad.

Chansey: Very bad. But with Healing Pulse, it should be swollen down. However, it needs more then that.

Kimberly: Right.

Leo: I'll be fine. Honest.

Vaporeon: Uh-huh, sure you'll be fine.

Leo: Undertow, I'm going to be fine. Trust me, I will.

Vaporeon: (shoots suspicious look at Leo)

Leo was confused by this but shrugs it off.

Lois: At least that wasp was taking care of. I just want to get outta here and show these pictures to my news team! I don't have all night to do it!

Suicune: And that wasp is dead.

Espeon: Must be because of losing the stinger.

Vaporeon: (sniffs) Do you guys smell something... funny?

Jolteon: Now that you mention it, it DOES smell funky! And I know it wasn't Mikey OR me!

Leo then wanders off and unveils an egg under a newspaper.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucario: An egg?

Houndour: Strange. I thought the wasp was the only one in here.

Suicuine: Yeah. We didn't notice that egg when we came in. This whole place was a mess so we thought that nothing will come out at us.

Lois: (takes picture) This will make front cover for sure.

Michelangelo: Stand back. I'll handle this.

Raphael: I'm betting on the egg. (Mikey takes out his nunchucks to smash the egg, until Leo stops him)

Leonardo: WAIT! We're not hurting it. We came here to find out what the Kraang are up to, and this egg is our only clue. We should take it back to the lab and let Donnie analyze it.

Raphael: (angrily and sarcastically) Great idea! Let's take the mutant wasp egg into our home where we live! What's the worse that can happen?!

Leonardo: It's not safe leaving us around. It'll be fine, I'll just keep an eye on it.

Michelangelo: I'll get it.

Leonardo: HANDS OFF! (Mikey yelps, making him and the others startled with confusion)

Raphael: Dude, are you alright? 'Cause unmotivated bursts of anger are kind of my thing.

Leonardo: It's just that the egg could be fragile. (picks up the egg) Michelangelo cannot be trusted with it. I'm carrying it myself.

Michelangelo: I'm beginning he's liking that egg more than me.

Raphael: Well, the egg talks less than you, so there's that.

Mikey: Hey~!

Vaporeon: (thinking) Unexpected burst of anger? Leo usually doesn't lose his cool without reason. Something's definitely wrong with Leo and I need to find out what. For now, I'll have to keep a close eye on him. After all, I was gifted to have quick reflex, quick thinking, and can see the smallest of details.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Later..._

Twilight: Welcome back!

Leo comes out of the Shellraiser, carrying the egg.

Twilight: What a interesting egg you got there.

Leo: I found this at the hidden Kraang lab. They seem to be doing some experiments on insects.

Hoothoot: Insects?! Why?!

Hoothoot is a round, owl-like bird with two stubby wings and a short, fan-shaped tail. It has large red eyes with beady pupils. Its feathers are mostly brown with a beige underbelly. Hoothoot has a large black, mask-like crest, which encircles both eyes and covers the face. The crest has two protrusions at the top resembling the hands of a clock. The parts of the crest below each eye have notches resembling the teeth of a clockwork gear. Hoothoot has a small, hooked beak and two feet with five digits. Although it will typically only stand on one foot at a time, it alternates between the two at speeds too difficult to track with the naked eye. Inside Hoothoot's body lies a special organ that senses Earth's rotation, allowing it to keep track of time. Hoothoot is well known for its ability to keep rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time, much like a metronome. Every day at exactly the same time, a Hoothoot will begin hooting. Hoothoot is most commonly found nesting in trees and forests.

Vaporeon: No clue. That's why Donnie and Sputnik are going to analyze it.

Donnie: Right.

He places the egg on a beanbag in the lair, and Donnie is about to dissect it.

Leo: Don't dissect it. Just look at it from further away.

Espeon: O...kay. We need to do something else in the kitchen. Raph, Mikey, Sparky, Pyro, Undertow, do you want to join?

They all agree.

Donnie: Okay. Let's go to the kitchen.

Vaporeon again gives Leo that same look from before. Then heads to the kitchen to meet the others.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Okay, what's going on with Leo?

Donnie: He's been acting really strangely.

Pinkie: Strangely?

Twilight: Maybe it has to do with that egg.

Frankie: Could be. This is not normal Leo behavior. It's not like him.

Draculaura: I know. I think that egg is possessed or something.

Cleo: Hey, I should be the one who should possess someone with my trickets!

Lagoona: Don't yell. He might hear you.

Vaporeon: But you're missing the one little detail.

Espeon: What?

Vaporeon: His eyes. Have you notice anything strange about his eyes?

Donnie: No I didn't.

Raph: Nope.

The others shakes their heads.

Flareon: What about his eyes that makes it so important?

Vaporeon: Because I saw his eyes twitching.

Everyone: His eyes twitching?

Vaporeon: (nods) Correct.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Espeon: But we didn't notice that his eyes were twitching.

Flareon: Maybe we were so worried about Leo's injury that we completely ignored his actions.

Vaporeon: Exactly.

Mikey: We need to ask Splinter.

Jolteon: He may know what to do.

Flareon: He can't help us now. He's busy training April and the others.

Clawdeen: Now what?

Marisol: The best way is to try and make Leo come to us, amigos and amigas.

Marisol Coxi is an exchange student, visiting Monster High from Monster Picchú, in South Scaremerica. She is the daughter of the Maricoxi, or South American Bigfoot, who can also be called the the South Scaremarian Bigfoot. Marisol is a very extroverted ghoul, who loves to live life as loud and dramatically as possible. She's constantly making noise, even when she's trying to be quiet, and throws herself into all of her activities and hobbies. This attitude even extends toward her hair, clothing styles, and especially her feet. She's very proud of her larger than average feet, although this makes it difficult to find a pair of shoes, she still loves to treat them to nail art and fancy footwear when she gets the chance. She learned to be confident about herself when she realized that it is silly trying to change something you can do nothing about, something she can relate to since, even though her feet might be larger than most of the 'normal monsters', she has the smallest feet in her village of big-feeted cryptids, which used to make her feel insecure. However, she can be considered bubbly to a fault, where this constant feeling of excitement makes her oblivious to her surroundings and not really wary of obvious hints from others. This enthusiasm is so great and abrupt it also intimidates other monsters, especially the most introverted ones, who try to keep a distance from Marisol's overly happy world. In fact, at times, she feels compelled to express her emotions physically, by hugs and hysteria, quite clingy. She is wise and fun, always ready to make her friends, and herself, smile. Additionally she also has an athletic streak, having great knowledge over several sports. Her favorite foods are ceviche and tiger milk, which she calls "leche de tigre". Marisol is tall when next to other monsters, though still within the appropriate human teenage size range. Her big feet, which are massive compared to regular feet, give her this shove in size when wearing heels. She has dark grey brownish fur, deep pink dyed hair, with hints of lime green in some parts, especially her side burns. She has more prominent hair in her lower legs and arms and big clawed hands, and her eyes are a mauve-ish brown color, very earthy. Additionally her ears are rather big and pointy, but are mostly covered by her hair. Marisol is an hominid monster and therefore possesses a similar range of abilities of other hominids in her monster linage.

Raven: Good idea.

Raven Queen is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the next Evil Queen, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side. In fact, she technically is the founder of the Rebel movement, because it was her rejection of her destiny that inspired others. She dislikes this situation, however, because it makes the other students, Rebels and uncertain Royals alike, come to her for guidance, which she cannot provide. Raven is not evil by any stretch of the definition and so playing the role of villain does not sit well with her. Nor does she enjoy the prospect of the punishment that she, as villain, is destined to. Resolving only her own problem already takes a lot of her energy and as such she cannot help others make their own personal decisions. Contrary to popular belief at Ever After High, Raven Queen is not evil or even so much as mean. She is kind, extremely loyal to her friends and considerate with a sarcastic side born from frustration over her unjust reputation. When people try to socialize with her, she is skeptic about their intentions, but not so much that it limits her ability to make new friends. Raven loves music, she is often seen with her headphones on and she plays the guitar, piano, and sings when no one is around. One of her most favorite artists is Tailor Quick. Raven is not the first student to dislike where her story is taking her, but she is the only one in her class to take actions towards free will: starting with the small step of pursuing her love and talent for music, a subject usually reserved for good princesses. Raven Queen is a pale-skinned teenage girl with bright violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. Her hair is styled half-up, half-down. Despite not being evil, Raven does love the fashion prescribed by her dark destiny. She accessorizes with lots of silver and other gray metals against a backdrop of purple and black fabric. Spikes, studs, and chains are a regular appearance in her fashion choices, as are feathers and dragon-style scales. Upon knowing that her destiny is in her hands, Raven doesn't fancy using her time in practicing to be evil. Instead, Raven's main interest is music. Whenever she's unhappy, music always helps her unwind. She frequently hums and sings to herself while practicing guitar whenever no one's around. Raven is fairly skilled in playing whatever instrument; in the happi-glee music club, Raven also plays piano. She is also part of the school band.

Flareon: Undertow, your keen eye for the smallest of details never seems to unimpressed me.

Vaporeon: Well, you should always look for details if anything is strange or odd...

Flareon: Right. This is like the other times. Remember?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Flashback (Sputnik)..._

Eevee (Sputnik): (looking closely on book) Uh...

Eevee (Undertow): Sputnik? Looks like you're having some trouble.

Eevee: I am. Everything looks so blurry and I don't know why.

Eevee: Let me see... (looks at Sputnik's eyes) I got it! You just have some poor eyesight. Some glasses should help you see more clearer.

Eevee: Poor eyesight?

 _(Sparky)..._

Eevee (Undertow): Looks like your left ear has some trouble hearing then your right. A hearing aid should do the trick. Understand?

Eevee (Sparky): Yup, got it! Ow...

 _(Pyro)..._

Eevee (Pyro): (gasps) (shrieks)

Eevee (Undertow): (catches all dishes) Whew! Pyro, you should be more careful next time! These dishes could do serious harm if you're not careful with it.

Eevee: (chuckles nervously) Right. Promise.

 _Flashback Ends..._

Vaporeon: Oh yeah. That.

Flareon: And plus, you always watch those detective shows and read crime-related novels. I bet you want to be a detective yourself.

Vaporeon: Me?! A detective?! No way! But we're getting off topic. If we don't do something soon, Leo will get worse.

Everyone: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo overhears all of this from Donnie's lab, and he holds his head in pain, as his eyes begin to change and he twitches.

Michelangelo: Who want's pizza? Leo's favorite! Jellybean, anchovy and jalapeño!

Donatello: Isn't that your favorite?

Michelangelo: Just go with it. (all of them arrive in the lab, and they start eating their slices)

All: Mmm!

Michelangelo: Leo. (Leo doesn't do anything else, making the others disappointed)

Marisol: Not working.

Vaporeon: I knew it. Leo had heard us and now he won't take the bait.

Espeon: Wow, you're good. Too good.

Vaporeon: Thanks.

Lorna: Any other ideas?

Zoroark: Got it.

Raphael: (trying to get Leo's attention) Oh, boy! That not and all stupid Space Heroes show is on!

Captain Ryan: Gentlemen, I finally found the woman I am going to marry. Say hello to the future Mrs. Captain Ryan. (his 'bride' reveals herself to be a beautiful woman, but then morphs into its true form: a deadly hypnotica!)

Crankshaw: Dr. Mindstrong, Captain Ryan has fallen under control of a deadly hypnoticon!

Captain Ryan: How about some sugar, baby? (the hypnotica licks him)

Vaporeon: Great idea. Leo can't resist watching Space Heroes. Great idea, Zoroark.

Zoroark: Thanks.

Donatello: Oh, you're missing a great one, Leo! (nothing else happens)

Espeon: This isn't working either.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zoroark: And I really thought it'll work for sure.

Lucario: Any other ideas? Anyone?

Fluttershy: We need to find another solution.

Raph: I have a great idea. Tonight, when he asleeps, I'm going to destroy that egg.

Rosabella: It's for the best.

Everyone: (talking in agreement)

Flareon: We all agree that something has to be done.

Vaporeon: (fakes yawning) Leo, I believe we should go to bed. I'm getting sleepy.

Leo: Okay. I'll go to bed.

Vaporeon: Good idea.

 _Night..._

Vaporeon: (watching detective show) Now all I have to do is to catch Leo in the act. Once he appears, we'll catch him.

Aegislash: And it'll work?

Scyther (Cutter): Yeah, will it?

Scyther is a bipedal, insectoid creature. It is primarily green with cream accents between its three body segments. On the back of its somewhat reptilian head are three points, and it has narrow eyes. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as fighting. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. While these wings do allow Scyther to fly, it is rarely seen doing so. The abdomen of a female will be slightly larger than that of the male. Scyther's blade-like forearms are capable of slicing through logs, and become sharper by cutting through hard materials. Using swift movements, it camouflages itself and enhances the effectiveness of its scythes. The anime has shown that wild Scyther form groups. If a challenger Scyther wins a battle against the leader of the Scyther swarm, the original Scyther leader will depart and the challenger will take place as the new leader. It has also been shown that some Scyther despise the color red, and become aggressive when confronted with this color. Although it is rare, Scyther can be found in grasslands.

Vaporeon: It's gonna work. Honest.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucario: I sense a presence. But don't worry. It's only Raph and his team.

Vaporeon: Whew... That's good. Thought it'll be Leo though...

Raph goes into Donnie's lab and is about to stab right into the egg, but Leo stops him, taking him to the ground. Then, the two start fighting, until Raph makes one of Leo's katanas hit the ceiling. Leo starts going hard on him, even by biting Raph.

Raphael: (discovering a bite mark on his right arm) Did you bite me?! (Leo smiles sinisterly) YOU BIT ME!

Flareon: Raph! You...! Flamethrower!

Houndour: Fire Spin!

Torterra: Leaf Storm!

Vaporeon: What's going on?! (gasps) Leo... I knew there was something wrong! Everyone, stay away!

Flareon: But what about...?

Vaporeon: It's already too late! We must go!

Soon, the others arrive. They see Raph and Leo, who quickly pull out their weapons to start attacking, but they manage lock Leo and Raph in the lab with Mikey's kusarigama.

Howleen: What in the furball had happen to them?!

Toralei: And why are their eyes completely black?

Donnie: Everyone, we can still escape through the garage door! Follow me!

Mikey goes to close it, managing to do it just in time.

Jolteon: What was that?!

Espeon: What happen to them?!

Flareon: This is like a zombie movie! They're the zombies and we're dead meat!

Froakie: Calm down, everyone! Yelling and panicking isn't going to solve anything!

Dewott: Scout's right! We gotta stay calm!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Espeon: Okay, we need to do some research.

Donnie: Good idea.

Espurr: (uses Psychic on laptop) Here.

Donnie: Thanks. (researching) Here it is. The parasitic wasp infects animals with a virus which brainwashes them into protecting its eggs.

Michelangelo: You think that's the kind of wasp that stung Leo? (hears Leo and Raph trying to open the door and panics)

Donatello: The mutant version... then Leo bit Raph, and passed the virus to him.

Michelangelo: So, once the egg hatches, will the guys go back to normal?

Donatello: Not quite. (Shows a picture of a caterpillar guarding the wasp egg) Look what happens to the caterpillar guarding the egg. (The wasp hatches in the picture, comes closer to the caterpillar and starts eating it)

Michelangelo: It's eating him! IT'S EATING HIM! (screams) What are we gonna do?

Donatello: Well, I might be able to create some kind of antibody. But first, I need a sample of the virus from the egg.

Frankie: A sample from the egg?

Donnie: Right.

Espeon: But how are we gonna pass them?

Donnie: That's the difficult part. We need Rarity to make protection suits.

Suddenly, Leo and Raph manage to escape from the lab and start chasing them around. Leo jumps on Donnie and Raph on Mikey, but Mikey is able to use his nunchucks to throw Raph over his himself and into the nearby sewer water.

Mikey: To Rarity~!

They went to the rooftops until they reach to Rarity's apartment.

Isi: (knocking) Rarity. Rarity. Open this window. Drat, she's fast asleep.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jolteon: Asleep?! We need her now!

Lucario: Calm down. Let's ask Tiffany. She'll help us.

Froakie: Good idea! She's a fashion designer so she could definitely make those protection suits!

 _Lotus Clan..._

Mabel: (yawns) That training had made me tired.

Kagome: Well, that's how training are supposed to be. It's hard but it's well work for.

 _art/Kagome-Lee-TMNT-2012-407160404 for picture_

 **Kagome Lee is a main human protagonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. She is portrayed as a best friend and has a sister-like relationship of the Turtles, a master Kunoichi and the love interest of Raphael, who moved from Tokyo, Japan to New York City to have experience with her ninja training. She is a strong, clever, fearless, courageous, tomboyish kunoichi. Her kunoichi skills are formidable and unpredictable.**

 **"She is beautiful yet, tough as nails."**

 **Official Description**

 **"What's up, I'm Kagome Lee but, my friends name me Kagome; I'm a clever and strong kunoichi with a sweet n' sour personality. I enjoy eating various sugary desserts and various foods, but I don't seem to gain any weight? Oh, and my friends…are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and they treat me like a sister and well…I may have a secret crush on Raphael~ and I want him to be my boyfriend someday, I just hope no one finds out about this. And if anyone tries to mess with me or any of my friends trust me I'll get them good! "Gotta go, see ya! – Kagome**

 **History**

 **For a long time, Kagome along with her mother lived in Japan throughout her childhood and has trained and lived the ways of a ninja like her mom soon they moved to New York City when she met the Ninja Turtles and became the love interest/crush of Raphael. From then on, her life had changed forever and now starts a brand new chapter and adventure for her.**

 **Appearance**

 **Kagome is a beautiful teenage girl, her height is around Raph's; she is buxom, and has a curvaceous body for her age. She has long, mid-back length dark brown hair that is usually tied by ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose at times but, she leaves rest of the hair down which comes in different styles, light-brown eyes, and fair clear skin. She has a way of dressing; one of the reasons that she has this image is because her mother dresses her in dark, cool, and cute clothing. Her main outfit is her ninja outfit which consists of a white and pink sleeveless top and shorts with magenta thigh-high socks, and gray all star converse xx-hi athletic shoe with magenta shoe laces, long magenta ninja gloves with armor and ninja gear and a long yellow and magenta scarf.**

 **For school, she wears a standard black and white blazer with buttons over a white varsity-like hoodie worn long to cover most of her short skirt. Her hoodie has a zipper, a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom. She wears black leggings. She wears converse all star xx-hi athletic shoes with white laces.**

 **During her usual days, she wears dark, cool, and cute fashions like a short long sleeve black jacket over a long red body-hugged tank top, black and red plaid capris with zippers, and converse all star shoes. A black and pink punk rock T-shirt that says "Love Bites" with a heart with horns as the "O" on it, jean-shorts with a pink and silver belt, black knee-high socks with white stripes at the top underneath gray converse all star xx-hi athletic shoes that are slightly shorter than her socks, or other outfits she wears. At her job in a maid cafe, she wears her maid uniform.**

 **In Vision Quest, Kagome wears a grey top over a black shirt with a cream scarf over it, a long fingerless mesh glove with a magenta strap. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips she has a dark gray mini-skirt or part of her black shirt, thigh-high black stockings and a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them.**

 **Personality**

 **Kagome is genuinely a clever, kind, cheerful, and caring person. She has no problem standing up to fight, taking damage and running straight into danger for the sake of her friends. She is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though; she can be rude if provoked, her physical constitution is such that she does not gain weight no matter how much she eats. She's also the daughter of a company president in New York, and her family has several villas in various places around Japan as well. Kagome is described to be rather hot and gorgeous by the turtles and many boys.**

 **Because of her empathic, gentle heart, Kagome never hesitated to help those in need of help. She was never afraid to voice her opinion on what's right and what's wrong, making her somewhat opinionated. Joy, sadness, welled-up rage... Kagome's emotions are always rich. She was referred to as an "optimistic tomboy". Because of her tomboyish nature, she became a kunoichi. Kagome had grown a more feminine personality, such as being a high school girl, but that didn't remove her tomboyish nature. Despite her violent tendencies, Kagome has a very good heart, never gives up, and is one of the most optimistic and cheerful characters of the series.**

 **Kagome is clumsy in love. She is shown to almost never able to hide her feelings of love, even when she tries to. Her curious school friends always coerced her into reporting her love life, even against her protests. Even if she does not tell them anything, her friends can guess what is going on from her facial expressions. Her classmates could easily see her love for Raph, even when Kagome herself was not fully conscious of it. Her relationship with Raphael is, at first, as she came to understand Raphael's reliable strength and surprisingly vulnerable side, small feelings of love towards him began to grow inside her which only grew stronger as time passed. She is a self-professed "tomboy". She is also somewhat proud and despite her kind personality, she will not hesitate to get physical with those that challenge her authority or make fun of her abilities, such as cooking.**

 **Bio**

 **Highly skilled, smart, beautiful, and very deadly; Kagome Lee takes the meaning of the word fearless! She was destined to become a ninja and with her new turtles friends, bad guys will rue the day they mess with this team! Strong, Clever, and Master of the Shiranui blades you won't be able to see her coming.**

 **Designs and Costumes**

 **Designs**

 **Beaten Up: As seen in The Gauntlet and Slash and Destroy Kagome's beaten up model gives her scratches and bruises all around her body and her clothes are somewhat torn.**

 **Costumes**

 **Space Suit: In season 4, Kagome wears her own space suit for her outer space missions and adventures.**

 **Vision Quest Costume: In Vision Quest, Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!, and Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind, Kagome wears her vision quest costume for her training to defeat her archenemy Shredder and other missions.**

 **LARPing Costume: Kagome wears her homemade berserk mage costume for her LARPing game "Mazes & Mutants". She also wears it for a majority in Turtles in Time and the beginning of Tale of the Yokai.**

 **Mozzarella Guard: In Pizza Face, Kagome has a giant blob of pizza on her head that brainwashes him to protect Pizza Face.**

 **Breathing Units: Raph wears a breathing unit to protect himself around toxic atmosphere. She wears it in Into Dimension X!, Battle for New York, and The Creeping Doom.**

 **Powers, Abilities, Weaponry and Skills**

 **Ninjustu: Kagome is very strong when it comes to being a kunoichi. She has a great sense of balance and agility. She is able to take on one-on-one or all four of the turtles at once. She is the strongest female fighter of the group (this is certainly true when training). Kagome She is strong enough to take down a large number of opponents. She has even undergone martial arts training under her mother, both with and without weapons.**

 **Acrobatics: Kagome has been shown some strength against her enemies. She is incredibly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. She is shown being able to jump very long distances while landing perfectly safely. She is also an excellent dancer.**

 **Enhanced Strength: Kagome is pretty strong enough to carry the turtles on her back if she wanted to. When it comes to defense and counter attacks and she is a well-clever balanced ninja.**

 **Enhanced Speed: Kagome was born with exceptional speed. She has demonstrated this speed on numerous occasions, by closing large gaps in an instant and intercepting quick attacks by her enemies. Since training with her mother, her speed has increased further. This makes her the fastest kunoichi in the series.**

 **Stealth: Like the turtles, Kagome is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja.**

 **Shiranui blades: She uses her Shiranui blades in a traditional niten-ryu style similar to Leonardo.**

 **Intelligence: As a kunoichi, Kagome has a keen talent for observation and analyzing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. She is always focus on her studies in school greatly affected her physical performance.**

 **Stamina and Endurance: Kagome is able to take many attacks from her enemy's takes because of his training and hard-earned blocking and fighting skills.**

 **Dancing and Modeling career**

 **In Roosevelt High School, Kagome is the captain of the girl's Hip-hop Majorette Dance Team; she's also in a modeling agency for the New York model management for teen magazines.**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Appearance: Dark-brown, Light-brown Eyes**

 **Family: Leonardo (Friend), Raphael (Friend and Love Interest), Donatello (Friend), Michelangelo (Friend), Casey Jones (Friend), April O'Neil (Friend), Master Splinter (Father Figure), Mrs. Lee (Mother) Ice Cream Kitty (Pet)**

 **Weapon: Shiranui blades**

 **Team: Ninja Turtles**

 **Enemies: Shredder, The Kraang, Villains, and Newtralizer**

 **Age: 15-16**

Mabel: Well work for?

Kagome: Yeah!

Mabel: I see...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

[KNOCKING]

Kagome: (opens door) Hey, you must be the Turtles. Need help?

Everyone: Yeah! We need Tiffany!

Kagome: Okay, okay. Please come in and sit down. I'll get her.

Everyone: Thank you!

 _Tiffany..._

Tiffany: Bugs? Why would the Kraang want to study bugs?

Kraang Brain: Because we would like to see if it would make people obey us.

Tiffany: Obey? You mean by brain-washing them? That's really stupid!

Kraang Brain: Look, we're new to Earth so we have no idea what certain things do.

Tiffany: Uh huh... Likely story. But I need an exact reason. Hm...

Kagome: Lassy! Your friends could use your help with something.

Tiffany: Huh? (blinks twice) Okay, coming! (leaves lab)

Once Tiffany sits down in the living room, they start explaining their current situation.

Tiffany: That's horrible! Okay, I'll make those protection suits! Just give me a few minutes!

Donnie: Thanks, Tiff.

Tiffany: No problem!

Kaddy: And make it quick!

Tiffany: I'll try! Just hold on a minute!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Dante..._

Susan: (recording) Looks like this Kraang lab is already a wreck.

Dante: Seems so. Like someone or something had destroyed it.

Susan: Especially these Kraang-droids. Creepy, huh? Dante?

Dante: What is that?

Susan: That's a wasp! Not any wasp I had seen!

Dante: Are wasps usually this big?

Susan: No. Usually wasps are small. But this one must have come from here.

Dante: And do wasps have stingers?

Susan: Of course! But I bet this one had died due to the loss of its stinger! Usually wasps will sting if feeling threatened or provoked! But who got stung?

Dante: Good question. Who exactly?

Kito: Leonardo.

Dante: (turns around) Huh?

Susan: (turns around) Huh?! A fennec fox?

Kito: Leonardo was the one who got stung.

Dante: A Sandrian? Here on Earth?

Susan: Sandrian?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dante: Sandrians are a species that live in Tarda, the Desert Planet. It used to be in freedom and peace for centuries until hostile species invaded the planet in search of natural resources. Since then, the Sandrians are treated as slaves and they were quite popular in the Galactic Black Market due to their agility, endurance, strength, and ability to go months without food or water.

Susan: That's horrible!

Kito: It is. Quite a horrible sight. But I was accidentally teleported to Earth by (takes out teleporter device) this. However, it's broken so I can't return to Tarda.

Dante: Same here. The teleporter device I have is also broken. And who's Leonardo?

Susan: You mean the Italian artist?! He's already dead you know?

Kito: (shakes head) No, not him. Leonardo is a friend of mine. He's a mutated turtle who lives in the sewers of New York with his brothers and Splinter.

Susan: Oh okay! I thought it was the artist!

Kito: (chuckles) Anyway, Leonardo had been stung by this parasitic wasp.

Susan: Parasitic?! Now that's bad news!

Kito: It is.

Dante: Could you take us to him?

Kito: Yes I will. I promise you that. Follow me.

Susan: I guess we should.

Dante: . . .

Susan: Dante?

Dante: We should.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lotus Clan..._

Tiffany: Done! What do you think?!

Twyla: Bootastic. Now we could get back to the lair.

Howleen: And make it quick! I don't know how much time do we have left!

Everyone: Right!

Tiffany: Good luck and be careful!

Gumball: We will! No worries!

Tiffany: Uh-huh... Just be careful! (thinking) Please...?

 _April..._

April and her Pokemon were watching TV.

April: (yawns) I'm getting tired. Rocky?

Rockruff: Yeah...

Vulpix: Me too...

Eevee: Me three...

Squirtle: I'm getting sleepy as well...

Noibat: (nods)

April: Okay, (turns off TV) let's go to bed.

Everyone: Right... (yawns)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Heath: Who turn off the lights?! (starts blazing) There you go. Some light.

Heath Burns is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. Being a young fire elemental, Heath still is in the process of learning to control his powers and he suffers no less for it than his environment. Fear, excitement, or just a moment of absentmindedness are enough to pass his flames on to where he no longer controls them. It does not help that Heath himself is impulsive and impatient and has limited regard for others' well being, meaning that his fire isn't even required for him to be the cause of chaos. Students and teachers alike are on guard if Heath is involved, which is necessary, but nonetheless hurts him because it means any effort to grow out of his habits is met with demoralizing skepticism. Heath likes to think of himself as the "guys want to be me, girls want to date me"-type, neither of which he actually is. He has, however, gained the interest of Abbey Bominable, who finds him funny and not that much worse than the average guy. Heath is very flirtatious with the girls of Monster High, to the point of arrogance. While Draculaura liked him at first, she is seen in "Fur Will Fly" calling him conceited, and Lagoona tells him to "get over himself". He is a vainglorious, over-confident, loud-mouthed braggart and his behavior tends to be rather off-putting. He is not a very good listener because as seen in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary he got attacked by lab equipment because he didn't listen to Mr Hackington. He has however shown some redeemable qualities such as being helpful, as he was willing to assist in protecting the Fearleading Squad from Nefera's cheating ways during Monster Mashionals. In "Fatal Error", Heath is seen crying when the girls think that they didn't make it to a million hits, showing his sympathy to them and that he does care for them. Heath is extremely childish, and very easy led. His actions vary wildly depending on who he's with, for example under the positive influence of Ghoulia he worked for the greater good and helped repair Rochelle's family car in "Scaris: City of Frights", but when being led by Manny he behaves antagonistic and rude towards whoever Manny is targeting such as in "Friday Night Frights". Heath likes to think of himself as handsome and hot more than in the literal sense. He is not necessarily wrong as his appearance does garner attention. In the Monster High books, it seems his appearance is more humanoid-seeming as human-like as he is able to live amongst humans, and not be given away unless he sneezes fire. Although his appearance is never really told in the book series, his looks are probably what caught the attention of Haylee, Bekka Madden's friend. In the webisodes of cartoon and the 3D computer-generated CGI specials, along with the Monster High specials "New Ghoul School" and Fright On!, Heath is shown as a yellow-skinned fire elemental boy with fire-colored-appearing skin, a slim but athletic and built figure, slightly epicanthic-fold-looking eyes in the color orange-like red, in the sort of shape as those eyes of people in the eastern continent, that appear sort of "pulled-back" in appearance; as well as a muscular chest when shown shirtless at Gloom Beach, with a heavily-shown six-packed abs-set (although that is the appearance of all boys in the MH franchises and EAH franchises; though Ever After High in cartoon has not yet shown any male in swim trunks at a beach yet). As he claims in his 2013 profile description of "Killer Style", Heath usually prefers to dress in a sense that isn't too show-off-like in sense of thought that it might envy the other male student bodies at Monster High, but he still likes to look good, so he wears letter jackets with flames on them and shoes with fire flames designed onto them. Heath also has bright orange hair that literally resembles a fire flame, all pointed up and no sense of essence of bangs or fringe. He has darker orange eyebrows, almost brown, from the cartoon making and artwork, but the creators had designed his doll to have eyebrows in dark brown instead; with both colors, his brows have the appearance of being arched up, and the doll shows a sign of the right one being kind of scratched off in appearance. Heath has some spikes in the back of his hair, and has pointy ears. In his civilian form, he typically wears a short-sleeved, grey tee-shirt, a black-with-white-and-pink-stripes striped letter jacket with literal flamed-looking patterns on the lower parts of the sleeves over the tee-shirt, a pair of deep, deep blue jeans for pants, and black shoes in fire flames and white bottoms of the shoes. Heath was dressed with his same outfit with an apron added to his attire in the Heath Burns two pack with Abbey Bominable in Classroom, and in the webisodes, he will often dress for an occasion or event when it is necessary for it. He dresses in swim trunks as a bathing suit when going to Gloom Beach in the Gloom Beach webisodes, which was slightly over his knees in jet black with fire flames, and dressed in a black-and-white tuxedo for the New Year's-Boo Year's party in "Boo Year's Eve". Usually, Heath is seen with a sneaky- or sly-looking smile on his face, as he is a constant troublemaker. Heath was dressed with his same outfit with an apron added to his attire in the Heath Burns two pack with Abbey Bominable in Classroom, and in the webisodes, he will often dress for an occasion or event when it is necessary for it. He dresses in swim trunks as a bathing suit when going to Gloom Beach in the Gloom Beach webisodes, which was slightly over his knees in jet black with fire flames, and dressed in a black-and-white tuxedo for the New Year's-Boo Year's party in "Boo Year's Eve". Usually, Heath is seen with a sneaky- or sly-looking smile on his face, as he is a constant troublemaker. Like a fire elemental, Heath has the powers of them.

Howleen: All we have to do is to find the egg, get a sample, and create an antidote to save them. Easy, right?

Morrigan: Not as easy.

Everyone: (screams)

Morrigan: It's only me, sillies.

Donnie: Don't scare us like that!

Felicia: Sorry but we were hiding from Leo and Raph! They're acting so strangely!

Mikey: That's the virus! We need an antidote!

Jon: I get it now.

Jon Talbain is an English werewolf born to a lycanthropic father and a human mother who had died in childbirth. In his storyline, his father is Baraba Kreutz, the patriarch of the Kreutz family (one of the seven noble families of Makai) known as "the Wolf Lord," who himself was a Darkstalker and onetime rival of Demitri, but had mysteriously disappeared before his son's birth. A loner by nature, Jon Talbain maintains his humanity upon finding out he is a Darkstalker by cursing his fate while developing his fighting skills. While he lifts his curse and regains his human form after his victory over Pyron, his blood remains tainted. During the battles in Majigen in Darkstalkers 3, he comes face to face with Dark Talbain, his evil alter ego. Jon Talbain's fate is unknown after defeating his counterpart, but his ending shows that he is the guardian of two children who await his return from Majigen. Jon Talbain is called Gallon (ガロン Garon?)[note 1] in Japan, which translates to "hungry wolf," and his name is a play on Sir John Talbot, the werewolf father of Lon Chaney, Jr.'s character in the 1941 film The Wolf Man.[8] He has not featured as a player character in any Capcom crossover games, and has a minimal presence in the 1995 animated series. In the 1997 anime, he plays his largest part in the third episode when he rescues Felicia from an army of Pyron's Huitzil units and then later aids her in destroying them by way of detonating a train packed with explosives. He was featured with Baby Bonnie Hood in a two-figure set released by Toy Biz in 1999.[11] GamesRadar placed him fourth in their 2013 list of the ten best video-game werewolves. "Take legendary martial artist Bruce Lee into the woods at midnight, then force him to get bitten by a werewolf."[12] Arcade Sushi ranked his "Beast Cannon" special move, in which he launches himself shoulder-first into his opponents, at 25th in their 2013 selection of the 25 most iconic fighting-game moves.[13]

Twyla: Monsters? Ghouls? I sense something really dark in the shadows.

Lucario: Behind us! Bone Rush! (knocks Leo and Raph)

Frankie: Tie them!

Draculaura and Clawdeen was able to tie Leo but Raph escaped with the egg.

Leonardo: (in calm and slow but yet suspicious voice) Donatello...Michelangelo? What happened?

Michelangelo: (in a reassured voice) Leo! You went crazy, dude. So did Raph. He ran off with the egg.

Leonardo: Don't worry, I'm better now. You can untie me, Mikey. Untie me, so we can go find Raph together. (Mikey is just about to untie him, but Donnie stops him)

Donatello: No! Don't do it Mikey! Look at his eyes. (Leo's eyes got back to black and he tries to bite Mikey and break free)

Leonardo: (in demonic metallic echoing voice) **IT IS USELESS TO RESIST! IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THE EGG BURSTS AND THE HATCHLINGS WILL FEED ON US ALL!** (Donnie slaps him.)

Donnie: Sorry to burst your possessed bubble Leo, we may not have the egg but a sample of your blood should help me create a cure.

Espeon: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dewott: Run! The metal chains are gonna break if we don't!

Leo begins to squirm, as he fights to break free from the chains. They run until they find a safe hiding place.

Everyone: (panting)

Michelangelo: (gasp) Bite! You've been bitten! You've been bitten!

Donatello: (notices the bite mark on his neck) I must have gotten during the fight and now... I'm infected too. (Mikey whimpers)

Espeon: Oh no! Okay, we need to do something! Make the antidote quick!

While working on the antidote...

Espeon: I'll tell you how to complete the antidote! Time's running out fast!

Flareon: Um, Sputnik?

Espeon: Huh? (looks and gasps) Run~!

Everyone: (screaming while running)

Espeon: Okay, is the antidote ready?!

Mikey: I'm about done!

Frankie: This is like a never-ending nightmare!

Draculaura: I don't want to get bitten! And I'm a vampire!

Cleo: A vegan vampire.

Draculaura: Oh right! Just wake me up, please?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Howleen: This way! Hurry!

They keep running until they ended up at a dead-end.

Espeon: A dead-end? Seriously?!

 _Raph..._

Raph: Just you?! Where's Donnie?!

Leo: They escaped but I was able to bite him. He should be here any minute now.

Raph: This egg is about to hatch. It's too bad that Donnie won't be seeing it.

Leo: Yeah, too bad for him. Anyway, let's find the rest.

Raph: Right.

They soon catch up with Donnie and they then started to approach the team.

Isi: This is bad.

Clawdeen: Goodbye, cruel world!

Cleo: My status is over...

Jolteon: (steps in front of them)

Mikey: Sparky?!

Jolteon: I'm gonna electrocute them! It's the only way, dude!

Mikey: But...!

Jolteon: Trust me!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mikey: If you say so...

Jolteon: THUNDERBOLT~!

Jolteon started to glow while using Thunderbolt. He Mega-evolved into Mega Jolteon ( _pin/374995106444691583/ for picture)_. A Keystone appears on Mikey's finger like a ring and a Megastone (Jolteonite) appears on a Jolteon's head. It was on the front of a cap that is worn backwards.

Everyone: (screaming)

Frankie: Whoa! That was one powerful juice of electricity!

Robecca: I agree. That could power up 1,000,000 houses.

Robecca Steam is a 2012-introduced and all-around character. She is a robot and a student at Monster High. Robecca was built at the end of the 19th century by Hexiciah Steam, a renowned mad scientist. In addition to being a legend on the SKRM track, Robecca is a professional stuntwoman who can impress any crowd. Due to missing out on a long period of technological progress, she holds aversion against modern devices. Nonetheless, if they can't be avoided, she adapts to them easily. Robecca only has three true weaknesses: patina, her inability to keep track of time, and the fact that she breaks down (not literally) when she misses her father. Robecca is a polite creature, who makes sure to always stay proper and organized. Despite this, she is a lover of adrenaline, and a monster of great strength, speed and agility. As an avid athlete, she is also fair and her experience in sports makes her more wary of others' needs and faults, as she is also very observant. Despite her struggle to take a pacifist route through things, she can get passionate and rather hot headed when things don't go her way, to the point where steam literally comes of her ears. She usually vessels this passionate trait towards following human's (or monster's) rights. As the feminist she is, she is all about female empowerment and the inclusion of woman in the social agenda, which highly influenced her decision to step outside the boundaries and venture into the world of SKRM, where she was extremely outnumbered by male athletes. Aside from her fight for respect and eagerness to please, her mind is kind of a mess, ever since she was dismantled. If the fact that she is missing a fully functional internal clock, which is always late, making her always arrive late to appointments, wasn't enough, her memory is also rather fragmented, making her forget major events in her life and only remember them as feelings of nostalgia, which she mostly doesn't recognize. She also has a clumsy streak in her. Additionally, Robecca is a girl that lives in the past. Since she "grew up" in the early 20th century, she grew comfortable of using what today is considered outdated equipment, resorting only to typewriters and candles over computers and electric light. She is simply more comfortable this way and cannot put herself to adapt to the newest gadgets, so she always goes the old fashioned way. She doesn't seem too upset about being an orphan. Robecca's "skin" is copper brown, with several patches, bolts and rivets including two gears on the backside of her calf. Her wavy hair is black with blue streaks, and her eyes are copper-colored, with the irises shaped like cogwheels. She has rocket boots and wears goggles. Her top is blue and has brown diamonds, the middle is black with gear designs, and a black skirt with a blue metal skirt-like overlay. Robecca is a robot simulacrum created by a human being cyborg and equipped with several gadgets that may come in handy at times. However, she is not a monster of many powers, which she replaces by her skill.

Jolteon: Whoops, sorry dudes. Didn't mean to do that.

Flareon: You're lucky that I'm part Grass!

Espeon: And part Rock.

Jolteon: Sorry!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Frankie: The antidote should be done. Hope this works.

Frankie starts distributing the antidote to everyone including Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey.

Frankie: There. Hope this will make them return to normal.

Espeon: Yeah.

Torterra: And what about the egg?

Jolteon and Espeon: The egg? The egg?! We almost forgot about the egg!

Dante: Already taken care of.

Kito: Is everyone... okay?

Flareon: Sort of... But Kito, who are these people?

Kito: I'll explain when we take the others back to the lair.

Espeon and Magnezone: Leave that to us!

They take the others back to the lair and put them in their rooms to rest. After that, Kito introduces them to Susan and Dante and explain their situation.

Frankie: So your enemy is the Kraang too?

Dante: Correct. My people and the Kraang are in an ongoing war as of right now. I was accidentally sent here via a teleportation device.

Jolteon: Whoa... So do you know about the Kraang's plan for an all-out invasion on Earth?

Dante: All-out invasion? I thought this place was their secret base.

Espeon: Not at all. We don't know why they want to invade Earth. But what we know is they're after our good friends April and An-D. And that includes the people on this list.

Susan: That's terrible!

Jolteon: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Flareon: But anyway, thanks for taken care of that egg. We don't want any wasps eating our friends!

Dante: No problem. But are they going to be okay?

Espeon: They'll be fine. Once the antidote kicks in, they'll be okay and return to their normal selves. Good thinking, Sparky!

Jolteon: Thanks! (chuckles) I'm glad things are going to be normal!

Espeon: Right!


	25. Chapter 25: Impress April O'Neil

Season 1 Episode 25: Impress April O'Neil

?: (sniffs)

? (female voice): Something wrong?

? (adult female voice): Nothing. I was just making sure no one was following us.

?: Well, I don't sense anything.

?: That's good. Now then, let's head back.

?: Right, Usagi-sensei.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

In the lair, Donatello and Raphael are doing some sparring, while April, Leonardo, and Michelangelo, as well as everyoneelse, watch.

Raph: I'm in a good mood today. So I'll take it easy on you, Donnie.

Donnie: You don't have to do any favors for me, Raph. Right, Sputnik?

Espeon: Right!

Flareon: If you say so...

Eevee: They seem so focus!

April: Yeah they are.

Rockruff: Go, Donnie! Go, Raph! (barks happily)

Chloe: Go, Raph!

Mikoto: Why Raph? Donnie is going to win this. After all, brain wins over brawn.

Chloe: But Raph is so strong! Donnie doesn't have a chance!

An-D: Good luck, you two!

Espeon: I am so ready!

Flareon: I was born ready!

Ninetales: Begin.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After the duel officially begins, Donnie is able to rapidly strike Raph in the knees with his staff, thus pinning him down.

Donnie: Sputnik!

Espeon: Right! Rock Throw!

Flaroen: Oh no you don't! Iron Tail! (breaks Rock Throw)

Espeon: Get out of my way, Pyro! Rock Slide!

Flareon: Vine Whip! (breaks all of the rocks) Hmph, not bad.

Just when the spar seems to have ended and when Donnie is distracted, Raph manages to tackle him from behind.

Raph: Pyro!

Flareon: Right! Flamethrower!

Espeon: Psy... (manipulates the Flamethrower back at Pyro)

Flareon: Ow~! That burns! You little...!

Espeon: (chuckles) Sorry...

Flareon: (growling)

Espeon: Why are you getting mad for? (gets tackled by Pyro)

Vaporeon: Now this has become serious...

Jolteon: Yeah... I never seen Sputnik and Pyro fighting like this before...

Zorua: Really?

Jolteon: Really.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Flareon: Fire Fang!

Espeon: Fire Fang? Oh no. (creates a pink diamond shield)

Flareon: Wha? A shield?!

Espeon: (jumps) Moonblast!

Flareon: (screams)

Espeon: Swift!

Flareon: (struggling to stand up)

Raph: Pyro! (lets go of Donnie and takes out Pokeapon) Take this! (releases flames)

Donnie: Raph, you're gonna burn the whole dojo down! (takes out Pokeapon and manipulates the flames to stop) That was totally reckless! You could have burn everything down!

Raph: Sorry... Jeez.

An-D: Awesome~!

Shiny Rockruff: Yeah! Awesome~!

Applejack: They're easily impressed...

Conan: Definitely.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Splinter: Donatello's right, Raphael. Using your Pokeapon recklessly will cause trouble. (grabs Raph's Pokeapon) You must learn how to control it properly. Especially when it comes to the power of the flames. Anyway, (gives Raph the Pokeapon back) let's all take a break.

Everyone: Hai!

Yes, Sensei. (leaves)

Donatello: What the heck was that?

Raphael: What? I was just trying to show off some moves.

Donatello: Dude! April was watching!

Raphael: Pretty sure she liked it...too. (he sees how upset Donnie looks) Wait, you still think you have a shot with her?

Donatello: Well, I... (stammers)

Raphael: Wow! That is so adorable and sad. It's 'sadorable.' Look, if you want to impress April, better leave me out of it.

Rarity: Now, now, Raphael. Donnie was just trying to impress April. I understand how it feels to be in love.

Raph: Whatever! Just leave me out of this!

Rarity: Don't worry about him, Donnie. Raph doesn't know the true feeling of love. Clearly you love her, right?

Donnie: (stammers)

Rarity: I understand, darling! No need for words! (chuckles) Anyway, so those are called Pokeapons eh?

Donnie: Yeah. We don't know how it happen but it's a long story.

Rarity: Well, it's very beautiful...

Donnie: Uh-huh.

Espeon: And quite useful too.

Purugly: That thing? Useful?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Do you think I have a shot with her?

Rarity: Of course! Love is a powerful being! And if you need some love advice, I'm the girl!

Donnie: You'll really help me?

Rarity: Yes.

Donnie: That's really nice of you.

Rarity: Love is my specialty.

Rockruff: Guys, there's something wrong with the computer!

Kaiba: What are these words?

Mokuba: I don't know. I never seen anything like this before.

Mako: And that muffling! It doesn't sound too good!

April: But I wonder who's sending me this message.

Kitty: Don't know but it looks so fun.

Kitty Cheshire is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She's the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, the character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the destiny conflict, Kitty is on the Rebel side because she doesn't want to listen to the rules of destiny. However the only reason why Kitty would want to follow her destiny is most presumably her dream of making her mother proud and to be like her one day - a beautiful, smart master of all things chaotic. Kitty herself would rather keep her affiliation of anything to do with Royal/Rebel sides a secret to just keep everyone guessing. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High. Kitty is usually a mischievous misfit in what she says and does. She wants to create chaos and pursues her life making mischief and being the typical "bad girl" role. She slightly likes her destiny and slightly wants to follow her mother's footsteps, but Kitty is on the Rebel side for not wanting to listen to the rules of destiny. Kitty is a mischievous chaotic anthropomorphic cat-person with an almost-villain streak to her. She usually likes to cause problem for others, but really, in truth, has a good heart and loves and cares for her friends. Her personality is quite catty, as she is very curious and likes to cause bad things to happen almost wherever she goes. Kitty never means to be fully antagonistic or be a real antagonist, but she sometimes forgets how to really treat her friends. Through and through, though, Kitty is kindhearted and will even stand up against her own mother to protect both her Wonderlandian friends and save her friends of Ever After. Kitty can somewhat bare a personality striking streak to Toralei Stripe from Monster High. Kitty has long lavender hair pulled into curly high pigtails, sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin. She wears maroon lipstick and has pointy blue nails, but in the artwork and on the doll, she has pink lipstick and lacks the nails. Normally, Kitty takes on the paler colors of purple to add to most of her clothing. Cat-like attributes and accessories add character to most of her attires. Kitty enjoys being evasive and tries to get as much quiet, alone time as possible. She normally catnaps around the Enchanted Forest on trees. Unbeknownst to most, Kitty is an avid knitter as she loves yarn. But known to most, Kitty loves a good prank and laugh - she often casts aside how other people are feeling when pulling her pranks, but she is not malevolent at heart nor mean in the least.

Toralei: Don't scare me like that!

Kitty: I just like to cause some mischief. (chuckles and disappears)

Donnie is able to successfully decrypt and translate the words of the message.

Espeon: It's from Kirby O'Neil.

April: My dad?! I mean, our dad?!

An-D: Why did he mussage us?!

Donnie: Message? I'm not sure. Angelina, could you help us?

Angelina: Sure thing. On it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angelina: It says he has recently been transported to a hidden Kraang facility, and that he will need immediate assistance.

AppleJack: That's terrible!

Rainbow: We gotta rescue him!

Rarity: By ourselves?

AppleJack: Everyone else is sleeping so who else.

Rarity: Donnie, this might be your one and only chance to impress April. Me, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, and...

Kitty: Me. (chuckles) I can help you with this rescue mission. _It'll_ be fun. (chuckles)

Donnie: Okay. I vow to impress April and prove to Raph that he's wrong. Even a turtle can find love for a human girl.

Espeon: Definitely! Let's go!

He quickly maps the lab's location on his T-Phone and sneaks out of the lair...

Kitty: This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait. (chuckles)

Rarity: Shh... You might wake them up.

Kitty: (chuckles in whisper) Like that?

Purugly: Better.

Freya: Hold it. I'm coming too.

Kimberly: Me too... My mom is in there and I want to save her.

Freya: And my brother.

Donnie: Okay as long as you don't get into trouble.

Together: Promise. (sneaks out with Donnie and the others)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leonardo: Anyone seen Donnie?

Michelangelo: Not since yesterday... WAIT! Do dreams count? 'Cause last night, I dreamed Donnie and I were rodeo detectives, and-

Leonardo: Can it, Mikey. I'm serious.

Michelangelo: Okay. But you'll never find out who stole the Buckaroo Diamond!

Raphael: You done?

Michelangelo: Yeah... It was the clown!

Jeremy: No it wasn't a clown, Mikey. Look.

Aelita: They went to the Kraang lab? Guess we must have been sleeping while they had decrypted the message.

 **Aelita Schaeffer** (French: Sophie Landresse, English: Sharon Mann), better known as Aelita Stones, is the daughter of Franz Hopper (creator of Lyoko) and Anthea Schaeffer. Nicknamed "Miss Einstein" and "Princess," she is the second smartest of the group, closely following Jeremy. As a little girl, she lost her mother. When a group of suited men came to her home, the "Hermitage," she and her father fled and virtualized themselves on Lyoko. Between the virtualization and Jeremy's discovery of the supercomputer, XANA stole an important memory fragment that inhibited her from becoming fully human again. After this fragment is retrieved, she is no longer linked to the supercomputer. In Lyoko, she has an elf-like appearance, similar to that of "Mr. Puck," a toy elf from her childhood. After becoming human, she often has premonitions and nightmares of what is to come or what was. Until Season 2, she has no defensive capabilities; save erecting a shield wall via her creativity. In Season 3, she acquires the capability to produce small, deep pink-colored plasma orbs called "energy fields" from her hands. In Season 4, she acquires the ability to fly at high speeds with angel wings. However, the ability she has from the start is being able to create and alter the terrain on Lyoko by singing; capable of making a bridge or platform for easier transportation, and defend with a large shield wall. Although on rare occasions, she uses the psionic ability "second sight" to see things made invisible by X.A.N.A. and even sense its presence throughout Lyoko. She is also enrolled as a border at Kadic after full materialization. In order to eliminate problems, they give her the fake surname Stones. When going to the factory, she rides a scooter.

Raven: Guess we had. Oh no, this is bad.

Apple: It is bad! Happily never after bad!

Blondie: Okay, let's all calm down and think.

Blondie Lockes is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Goldilocks from The Story of the Three Bears (also known as The Three Little Bears) with her destiny being the next Goldilocks and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side, because she wants to fit in with the royal crowd and keep their respect. In general, this seems to work. Most Royals treat her as one of their own, even if they are annoyed by her insistent push into their group. Blondie is oblivious to this and continues to think she has to prove herself to her friends. One of the ways she makes herself a big persona at Ever After High is her MirrorCast news show, which even the teachers watch. Blondie is the archetypal high school socialite - she's charming, she's congenial, and she has high standards. But there's just one problem; Blondie lacks the prestige of royalty and thus feels all the more excluded from what she considers a clique of princesses. Wanting nothing more than to feel like a member of the big leagues, Blondie tends to exaggerate (read: lie) about her fairy tale heritage, at one point insisting that she was a princess herself. Despite the fact that these mostly fall on deaf ears[1], Blondie nonetheless remains a pretty well-known student at Ever After High. She runs a school vlog called Just Right from her MirrorPad, where she becomes a primary source for news, exploits, and gossip. Blondie is also known for her tendency to nitpick and criticize seemingly insignificant details, due to her wanting everything to be "just right" - her personal lingo for "perfection". Everything from the foods she eats to the mirrors she uses has to meet every ridiculous standard, which can change just as easily as her mood. In addition, Blondie also has become infamous for her lack of regard for other people's items or space, to the point of stealing stuff from her friends and completely disregarding their privacy, something done easily thanks to her ability to unlock any locked door. She isn't malicious, however, and just has a genuine lack of knowledge of her friends' boundaries and social cues. As her name implies, Blondie's most noticeable feature are her beautiful golden curls. Following suit, her features are predominantly youthful, such as her round cheeks, dainty smile, and bright dark-blue large eyes. As the next Goldilocks, Blondie is easily befitting her description. Her signature color scheme leans on pale blues and yellows, and she dresses in childish Victorian-esque fashions such as Alice bands, ribbons, and innocent bear prints. She usually keeps her hair pulled back in a blue Alice-band headband with a bear design in the middle of the bow of it. Blondie is the renowned host for Just Right; she spends most of her time broadcasting the latest news around Ever After. Given the fact that she's social, she uses Just Right as a second voice to advocate what other people want to say but cannot directly. As Just Right is also used for gossip, Blondie considers researching other people a good way for her to get to know everyone better, although she is considered as pushy.

Leonardo: Why would Donnie try to rescue April's dad by himself? And why would Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Rarity, and Kitty go with him?

Raphael: Eh, maybe because I told him he has no shot with April?

Leonardo: What?! Why would you say that?!

Raphael: Because he has no shot with April.

Leonardo: Yeah, but you don't tell him that!

Michelangelo: The heart's a soft muscle man. A soft muscle. Squish.

Ryuko: Then we should go after them!

April overhears everything and begins to worry.

April: Donnie...

Rockruff: You know, it's quite kind of him to rescue your dad. He must _really_ care about you.

April: It is but they could have save him as a team. Even with Rainbow, AJ, Rarity, and Kitty, what would they even do as a team?

Vulpix: You worry too much, April! Donnie is capable of doing things himself! Remember, he's the brains of the team!

April: Maybe you're right. Maybe I need some peace and quiet.

Eevee: Like meditation?

April: Exactly. It should calm my nerves for a bit.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Usagi: Monah, halt. I sense something.

 _art/TMNT-Usagi-Yamada-660344715 for picture_

 **Name: Usagi Yamada**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age:47**

 **Species: Mutant bunny**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 114**

 **Personality: Usagi is somewhat optimistic, she can be irresponsible at times and childish despite her age. Usagi can be persuasive and even forceful when she wants to be. Usagi is very helpful, she tends to others who need help so she is also resourceful.**

 **Weapon: Bow and arrow**

 **Occupation: Kunoichi**

Monah: What is it, Usagi-sensei?

 _art/Monah-Reference-Sheet-662733571 for picture_

 **Full Name: Princess Monah Alla Spark**

 **Likes to be called: Monah**

 **Mutant: No, She is an Alien**

 **Species: Fire Wolf**

 **Age: 16**

 **Siblings: 2 (Older brother and sister)**

 **Height: 4'11"**

 **Zodiac: Leo**

 **Powers: Fire and Electric mostly but also has -Telekinesis, Force Field Shield, & Levitation (She has trouble controlling them at times)**

 **Personality: Kind, Caring, Outgoing, Really playful, & Fun Loving.. But, can also be - Nervous, Shy, Whiny and Rude.**

 **Fear: Fear of hurting everyone she knows and loves without notices & being left alone.**

 **Crush: She has a crush on Leonardo.. but she also likes Raphael (at times ) because of his hot headed personality.**

Suddenly, Foot Ninjas appears.

Usagi: We're surrounded by Foot Ninjas.

Monah: Foot Ninjas?

Usagi: They're part of the Foot Clan, working under Oroku Saki.

Monah: Now what?

Usagi: Fight, of course.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

They started to fight the Foot Ninjas.

Usagi: (kicks) Hmph! That was easy. They lack of training.

Monah: Lack of training?! Hmph! And it's rude for them to attack a princess!

Usagi: Uh-huh... Anyway, we should find more aliens such as yourself. I don't want those robotic aliens to capture anybody.

Monah: Uh, right. But there are many species from each planet. It'll be impossible for us, especially you, to find them all.

Usagi: That's true. But we must find try. The Kraang wants to use Earth as their taken. We must stop them and the only way to do that is to gather every alien in this city.

Monah: And that'll take forever!

Usagi: It won't. As long as we're focused.

Monah: Easier said then done, Usagi-sensei.

 _Streets..._

Maria: (humming) Rose, this walk is a good idea.

Rose: Of course. The night air feels nice and relaxing.

Ivysaur: Definitely!

Maria: (chuckles) Right... (bumps into someone) Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...

?: It's okay, it's okay. It's a complete accident. You should really be careful around your surroundings. You'll never know who could pop up.

Maria: Agree. But who are you?

Aideen: Aideen Flameson. That's my name!

 _art/TMNT-OC-Aideen-Flameson-411656157 for picture_

 **Aideen is an alien from her home planet, Flamainia, where she was born and raised and lived... Until she ended up on Earth accidentally...**

 **Flamainia is a small planet that very close to the sun. Flamainians are adapt to the extremely high temperatures and have very tan skin. They always fear (extremely) cold things such as ice and etc. They're all born with 7 tattoos that vary in shape in color: 2 tattoos for each eye, 2 for each shoulder, 2 for each thigh, and some sort of wing or phoenix tattoo on there back. Flamainians are all shape shifters, are very peaceful and can wield and bend fire to their own will. They run their planet like both monarchy and democracy. The don't have continents and states and stuff, just towns and cities, mostly because the Flamainian planet is not all that big. They all have 3 forms: phoenix, flame person, and humanoid. Even in flame person or humanoid form, Flamainians still have wings, (Both wing and Flamainian phoenix form feather colors vary, but wing and phoenix colors are the same. Usually the same color as there back tattoos, but not always.) Which they can also absorb into their backs so they don't get in the way.**

 **Their powers include: Carrying/lifting heavy objects and things (They're physical strength grows with age and with old age, decreases.), controlling/conjuring/bending fire to their will, flying, and shapeshifting.**

 **-She's got a crush on Michelangelo. (Yeah, I plan on pairing her up with Mikey... )**

 **-Aideen's name is originally Irish and means "Little Flame" which suits Aideen as she is very short and uh, firey?**

 **-She's (rarely) shy, she's serious when she wants to be, but otherwise is usually teasing, a bit rebellious, playful and outgoing, nice, and short tempered. She often gets culture shock and gets confused by Earth culture and etc. She can also be very implusive sometimes.**

 **-She loves comic books because on Flamainia her home planet, Flamainian reading material is very similar to that of comic books.**

 **-She hates video games.**

 **-She freaks out around anything cold such as cold water and etc.**

 **-She can fly but can be clumsy at it sometimes.**

 **-She's very fluent in Flamainian tongue, her native language, and English, which is her 2nd language which all Flamainian citizens are required to learn for purposes such as travel and trading with other planets and species.**

 **-Over time, on her time on Earth, she learns to roller skate/blade which she is very good at and loves to do. But she can be clumsy at it at times and she hates ice skating.**

 **-She loves hot sauce and spicy food because that's often what Flamainians ate- spicy food.**

 **-She often has trouble expressing herself and her feelings.**

 **-She loves to make ash paintings which is a Flamainian form of art work where one semi burns paper or cloth or etc in order to create an image or picture. She's pretty good at it.**

 **-Her body temperature is higher than an average human body temperature, in other words, she's very warm when you touch her. All Flamainians are very warm.**

 **-She has 2 kamas as her weapons of choice which she was given by Master Splinter and the turtles and is learning how to wield them properly.**

 **-Whenever Aideen goes out in the open in a place where (clueless) humans are, she has to cover up her wings or absorb them and wear skin cover up or clothes over her tattoos.**

 **-She does not have a middle name because Flamainians never give their offspring middle names.**

 **-She is currently learning a lot of self defense and a bit of ninjitsu from the turtles and Master Splinter. She is not a Kunoichi, and doesn't really plan on learning to be one, she just wants to learn self defense and how to wield her kamas so she won't be completely helpless in a situation where she's on her own and won't have to rely completely on her powers.**

 **-If she or any other Flamainians are kept in low temperature or not high enough temperature areas for long enough periods of time, they can die, results are also the same when they come into contact with anything cold for a long period of time.**

 **-Aideen is an only child, but not a spoiled one. Both of her parents are still together.**

Maria: Aideen? That's a nice name. I'm Maria. Maria Flores.

Aideen: Maria? Beautiful name.

Maria: Thanks. (chuckles)

Aideen: No problem. (chuckles) Anyway, do you know a good spicy food restaurant?

Maria: Spicy food restaurant? There's one down the road here.

Aideen: Thanks!

Maria: No problem.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _April..._

Vulpix: All we have to do is to distract our mind? How?

Ninetales: By listening to pristine silence and the oppressive stillness of the air.

Noibat: Pristine... (whispers) silence...

Ninetales: Correct. Now listen to our rapid movements.

At first, this does not work for her. Mysteriously, however, April and Fang begins to hear something else down in a nearby sewer tunnel.

April: (thinking) What was that? It sounds really strange. And Fang is hearing the same thing too. Aw, man. Why do I have a connection with a bat? Why a bat?

 _Donnie..._

Kitty: I found something shiny. Like a lock. What should you do without a key?

Donnie: Pick it, of course.

Kitty: Good answer. Breaking into something is _full_ of mischief and fun. (chuckles)

Donnie: Got it. Now we can get in.

Kitty: This is going to be exciting. (chuckles)

As they enter, a Kraang is able to notify to the others that a Turtle has gained entrance, which summons even more Kraang droids.

Kitty: Uh-oh. We have been caught. What should we do this time? Run away? Or stay and fight?

Rainbow: Stay and fight!

AppleJack: Come on, you robotic vermin! Bring it on!

Herdier: (growling)

Kraang: Attack the intruders.

Applejack: I know! Tauros, come on out!

Tauros: Tauros!

Tauros is a quadruped, bovine Pokémon. It is covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around the neck. It has a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, and three gray bumps running vertically down its forehead. A pair of curved, gray horns grows from atop its head. Each of its three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot. Tauros is a male-only species with no true female counterpart. Tauros is a violent, rowdy Pokémon that whips itself into a frenzy using its three tails. Once it starts charging, it is unable to stop or change course until it hits something. It lives and travels in herds on plains and grasslands. It will lock horns with others of its kind, and the herd's protector takes pride in its battle-scarred horns.

Applejack: Charge at them by using Horn Attack!

Tauros: (charges) Horn Attack!

Espeon: Moonblast! Gotcha!

Rarity: Purugly, use Hyper Beam! Dusknoir, use Shadow Ball!

Purugly: Hyper Beam!

Dusknoir: Shadow Ball!

Dusknoir is a primarily black Pokémon somewhat resembling a cyclops. Its cylindrical head is light gray with a single eye that has a yellow iris and a red pupil. There is a yellow band near the top of its head, and a short, yellow antenna with a disc-shaped tip extends from on top. Six flat projections extend from the base of its neck and surround its head, resembling an upturned collar. Dusknoir has well-developed arms with two yellow bands near its wrists and large, gray hands. On the front of its torso are two almond-shaped marking, and on its back are two circular markings. Both sets of markings resemble eyes. A yellow band encircles its body, zigzagging along the front and forming a long curve around the back. It has a wispy tail in place of feet. The antenna on Dusknoir's head allows it to receive transmissions from the spirit world, which tell it to bring people there. However, the anime has also shown it protecting people from being taken to the spirit world. The band on its body can open, similar to a mouth. It uses this ability to take spirits into its body and carry them home or as it travels to unknown places.

[BOOM]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Herdier: Thunder Fang! (bites Kraang-droid) That should keep you steady for a while!

Donnie: Magnezone, Newton, help us out!

Magnezone; Magnezone!

Espurr: Espurr!

Donnie: Magnezone, Thunderbolt! Newton, Scary Face!

Magnezone: Thunderbolt!

Espurr: Scary Face!

Rainbow: They're trembling like little babies! Now's our chance to run!

Applejack: Agree! Let's continue!

They all ran as fast as they could until they found a place to hide.

Rarity: (panting) There were so many of them! I never knew this mission will be so hard! Thanks, Dusknoir.

Dusknoir: You're welcome, Ms. Rarity. (gets returned in his Pokeball)

Applejack: Okay, now where are we?

Espeon: Huh? Donnie, look.

Donnie: What is it?

Donnie sees a cage that contains a strange-looking Pokemon. This Pokemon was all chained up.

Donnie: How horrible... No Pokemon shouldn't be in this cage. Newton, Psychic.

Espurr: Psy... (breaks cage)

?: Stay away. Why are you here?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: We were going to save some people, including you. You shouldn't be in this cage, all chained up. It's inhumane. I'm going to get you out, okay?

?: No! I want to be alone!

Donnie: Don't be ridiculous. No Pokemon shouldn't be like this situation you're in, Please, just let me help...

?: I say no! (slashes Donnie in the arm)

Espeon: Donnie! (growling)

Donnie: Sputnik, it's okay. (grunts) It's only scared. (sets Pokemon free) There you go.

?: I can't believe this... Despite me harming you, you still help me be free.

Donnie; Of course. But what are you?

?: I am Type: Null.

Type: Null is a quadruped, chimeric Pokémon with traits from a variety of creatures. Its head is enclosed in a wooden helmet with green markings, designed to suppress its power to stable levels. The helmet has a large wooden jaw piece that wraps around the front with large, round hinges on the side. Each hinge is covered by a green X-shaped marking. Small gray eyes can be seen from within rectangular black holes on the front, and there are two pointed wooden ears on the top. Around the base is a collar with four protruding vanes that are tipped with a three-way spike. This collar has a thin green line between the vanes, and each vane has a green hexagon near the end. An axe-like blade with wooden band around the middle extends backward from the top of the helmet. The front tip of the blade has a small, silver spike that hooks downward. A mane of gray fur hangs from below Type: Null's helmet and covers its shoulders and chest. Most of its torso and legs is covered in short black fur. The lower half of each front leg is insectoid and green with spikes along the back, while the rear legs have thick purple scales on the flanks, shins, and on the top of the foot. All four of its feet have three toes, but in the front two toes face forward and one backward. Additionally, the hind paws have a short, purple claw on the back of the ankle. Its fish-like tail consists of two dark blue spines with a light blue fin stretched between them. The top spine has a line of short, gray spikes. Type: Null was created by Faba of the Aether Foundation to be an anti-UB Fighting life-form. Codenamed "Beast Killer", Type: Null was given cells taken from all known Pokémon types with the intention of giving it the ability to shift between types by holding a corresponding Memory, an ability originally inspired by the myths about Arceus found in Canalave Library. This ability led the Aether Foundation to give it the name Type: Full (Japanese: タイプ：フル Type: Full). Three known models of Type: Full were created, but all three rejected the RKS System and went berserk. After being subdued, the three Type: Full were given limiter helmets to lessen the effects of the RKS System's rejection and were put into permanent cryogenic stasis, and the "Beast Killer" project was deemed a failure. Afterward, they were deemed failures and their name changed to Type: Null. At some point before the events of Sun and Moon, Gladion was able to free one of the Type: Null, which he adopted as his own in the hopes of finding a way to undo the effects of the limiter helmet and allow it to use the RKS System.

Espeon: Type: Null? Wow, your structure seem to come from many different parts from each Pokemon. Like your tail looks like a Magikarp's fin tail.

Type: Null: I was created to be the ultimate Pokemon. The one who could match those from legends.

Applejack: You mean the Legendary Pokemon?!

Type: Null: Correct.

Espurr: So who created you?

Type: Null: The Aether Foundation.

Espeon: The Aether Foundation? Never heard of them.

Kirby: (bangs on glass) But I have. The Aether Foundation is an organization whose goal is to protect all Pokemon from criminal organizations such as Team Rocket and Team Galactic. Their enemy is Team Skull and they will make sure that all Pokemon are protected at all costs.

Kitty: Oh there you are, Kirby. But uh-oh. You're trapped in that enclosed cage. What's your next solution?

Donnie: Set him free.

Kitty: Be careful. The Kraang might be watching our every move.

Donnie is able to quickly pick the lock and he rescues Kirby, while, meanwhile, the Kraang are observing all of this through a hidden camera and acknowledge to one another that this is their plan.

Celestia: Hm? The door... It opened... How?

Princess Celestia is an Alicorn pony, the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. She has a pet phoenix named Philomena. Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. For example, she wrote a letter prompting Twilight to make friends in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when her goal was for Twilight Sparkle to find the Elements of Harmony. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her, as seen when Pinkie Pie snatches a cupcake from her at a party in A Bird in the Hoof. Princess Celestia displays a fun-loving side when she chuckles at the bottle of disappearing ink sent to her by Twilight in Griffon the Brush Off. In A Bird in the Hoof, while sipping from a constantly refilled cup of tea, she pretends to sip from her already full cup, causing Mr. and Mrs. Cake to overfill it. She watches with a smile on her face when Pinkie Pie devours one of her cupcakes, while Mrs. Cake gasps and drags Pinkie away. Celestia tells Twilight and her friends in The Best Night Ever, after they ruin the Grand Galloping Gala, that she always found the Gala awful and she was hoping they would liven it up. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Celestia invites Discord to the Gala for this same reason, and by the end of the episode, she declares it to be "the most fun Gala in years." While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return in The Return of Harmony Part 1, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. Also, in Lesson Zero, when Spike makes her aware that Twilight inadvertently unleashed mass chaos onto Ponyville in her obsessive attempts to find a friendship report to send to the Princess, Celestia personally intervenes to undo Twilight's out-of-control spell. She sternly orders her student to a private meeting to discuss her actions but remains understanding, and at the insistence of Twilight's friends she agrees not to punish Twilight, instead asking them all to send her friendship reports only when the lessons make themselves apparent to them. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, after Twilight accuses imposter Cadance of being evil with no evidence to back her claims, Princess Celestia, along with the others, makes clear her deep disappointment in her student and walks out on Twilight after Shining Armor and the other ponies. But in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, while displaying righteous rage to the newly exposed Queen Chrysalis, she eventually commends Twilight for her instincts that told her the imposter Cadance was evil. In Ponyville Confidential, the Cutie Mark Crusaders manage to get a hold of a photo depicting her eating cake in an unladylike manner for their _Foal Free Press_ gossip column titled "Celestia: Just like us." At the end of MMMystery on the Friendship Express, she admires the cake made by the combined efforts of the bakers and overlooks Pinkie's attempts to gain her attention. Celestia can also be very forgiving. She does not admonish Fluttershy for taking Philomena without asking in A Bird in the Hoof. As mentioned above, she does not punish Twilight for the chaos she caused in Lesson Zero. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she firmly believed that Discord could be redeemed, in spite of the trouble he had caused in the past. She mentions that fall is one of her favorite seasons in Fall Weather Friends while at Ponyville to celebrate the Running of the Leaves. The legend narrated in the first episode tells that Celestia raises the sun, and that she had raised the moon and stars in her sister's absence. A display of Celestia raising the sun is depicted in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and the sunrise coincides with Princess Celestia's return in Friendship is Magic, part 2. Princess Celestia's cutie mark is a stylized sun, which matches her responsibility of raising the sun. Celestia is said to have wielded the Elements of Harmony on two occasions. The first is in the legend narrated in the show's first episode, which says that "the elder sister" [Celestia] used the elements to banish Nightmare Moon. The second is in The Return of Harmony Part 1, where Celestia says that she and her sister discovered the Elements of Harmony and used them to defeat Discord. In the same episode, Celestia further explains to Twilight and her friends that she and Luna are no longer connected to the Elements, and that Twilight and her friends have to face Discord with the Elements now. Both of the confrontations and using the Elements against Discord and Nightmare Moon are fully explained in minor detail in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. Other than raising the sun and wielding the Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia displays telekinesis in various episodes and in the show's opening sequence. Other instances of her using magic are in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where she stops Twilight Sparkle's wild magic burst, and in Lesson Zero, where she dispels the "want it, need it" spell from a massive amount of affected ponies at once.

Rose Quartz: Perfect. Now I can escape from this place.

The original leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz is Steven's mother, who "gave up her physical form" to allow Steven to be born. Her gem is a pink rose quartz that was embedded in her navel. Although she appears only in occasional flashbacks, her legacy and her absence define the lives and relationships of the other main characters. Fascinated by the diversity of life on the planet Earth and the wide range of experiences and growth available to its creatures, she led the ancient rebellion against the Gem Homeworld and its plans to destroy Earth for its resources. The Crystal Gems describe her to Steven as loving and seeing beauty in all forms of life, and flashback episodes show the development of her relationship with Greg from infatuation into love and understanding. Steven feels great pressure to live up to her example as a compassionate leader. His relationship with her memory is complicated at the end of the third season when he learns of morally questionable actions she undertook during the war. "Lion 3: Straight to Video", the first episode in which she appeared (via a videotaped message to Steven), was nominated for an Emmy Award for short-form animation.

Solomon: Ah-ha! The door! I'm free!

Bloodgood: Someone had open the door. Now I can see my students.

 **Headless Headmistress Bloodgood** is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a headless horseman and the headmistress of Monster High. In addition to her duties as headmistress, Bloodgood hosts classes like Trigular Calcometry 101 and is known for giving out tons of homework. Her faithful companion is her horse Nightmare, whom she rides even through the school halls and who sometimes acts as her secretary. She is daughter of the Headless Horseman. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is your typical favourite teacher. She loves her job and her school, and adores her students, but duty makes her be strict at times, yet she knows what's best for her students. She enforces the rules and expects the highest of respect. She values education and acceptance above everything, the thing that brought her close to Monster High. However, she can be shown to have a good sense of humor and has been used for comic relief more than one time, being kind of a scatterbrain too. Based on the Headless Horseman, Bloodgood has short black hair with purple streaks throughout it, silver-ish eyes, and pale skin. Her choice of clothing resembles the pre-Victorian fashions of the late 1820s (not coincidentally, around the time that "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" was published). She wears a purple frock coat, a white frilled shirt and red cravat, black trousers and black riding boots. Her lips are a dark purple-red and she wears purple eyeshadow. And she has black and purple hair in a tight bun, but in her artwork and in the webisodes, she sports her black hair with purple streaks all worn down.

Grimm: Marvelous! I'm now free from the Kraang's clutches!

Milton Grimm is a centuries-old being who's traveled many places before he founded Ever After High in 1812. These days he serves as the school's headmaster. He treats the students with a favorable destiny better than the ones without, but nonetheless insists that everyone follows the destiny as dictated by their story, even going as far as letting a case like the Evil Queen's theft and replacement of the real Storybook of Legends go unscathed for the sake of students following their destiny. As headmaster, Milton is a strict man who insists that no one so much as considers ignoring their destiny. More than any other, he seems to fear that rebellion will lead to the loss of stories and eventually the fairytale figures' entire world. While understandable if true, Headmaster Grimm has no qualms about pointedly ignoring that some students have destinies that are anything but appealing. But the main reason why he's like that, is due to an incident in his childhood that costed the life of Giles. Ever since then he vowed to make sure that no one ever go outside their stories. He is dressed in a blue coat and light grayish blue vest with a light blue ascot with a golden decoration with a red stone on it. He has a dark grey mustache, green eyes and dark gray hair with lighter stripes. He also wears a golden ring in the shape of a mirror. He's also rather stout, at least in the stomach area, from the side.

Spider-Man: Time to escape!

 **Spider-Man** is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Steve Ditko, and first appeared in the anthology comic book _Amazing Fantasy_ #15 (Aug. 1962) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. Lee and Ditko conceived the character as an orphan being raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and as a teenager, having to deal with the normal struggles of adolescence in addition to those of a costumed crime-fighter. Spider-Man's creators gave him super strength and agility, the ability to cling to most surfaces, shoot spider-webs using wrist-mounted devices of his own invention, which he calls "web-shooters", and react to danger quickly with his "spider-sense", enabling him to combat his foes. When Spider-Man first appeared in the early 1960s, teenagers in superhero comic books were usually relegated to the role of sidekick to the protagonist. The Spider-Man series broke ground by featuring **Peter Parker** , the high school student behind Spider-Man's secret identity and with whose "self-obsessions with rejection, inadequacy, and loneliness" young readers could relate.[1] While Spider-Man had all the makings of a sidekick, unlike previous teen heroes such as Bucky and Robin, Spider-Man had no superhero mentor like Captain America and Batman; he thus had to learn for himself that "with great power there must also come great responsibility"—a line included in a text box in the final panel of the first Spider-Man story but later retroactively attributed to his guardian, the late Uncle Ben. Marvel has featured Spider-Man in several comic book series, the first and longest-lasting of which is titled _The Amazing Spider-Man_. Over the years, the Peter Parker character has developed from shy, nerdy high school student to troubled but outgoing college student, to married high school teacher to, in the late 2000s, a single freelance photographer. In the 2010s, he joins the Avengers, Marvel's flagship superhero team. Spider-Man's nemesis Doctor Octopus also took on the identity for a story arc spanning 2012–2014, following a body swap plot in which Peter appears to die.[2] Separately, Marvel has also published books featuring alternate versions of Spider-Man, including _Spider-Man 2099_ , which features the adventures of Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of the future; _Ultimate Spider-Man_ , which features the adventures of a teenaged Peter Parker in an alternate universe; and _Ultimate Comics Spider-Man_ , which depicts the teenager Miles Morales, who takes up the mantle of Spider-Man after Ultimate Peter Parker's supposed death. Spider-Man is one of the most popular and commercially successful superheroes.[3] As Marvel's flagship character and company mascot, he has appeared in countless forms of media, including several animated and live-action television series, syndicated newspaper comic strips, and in a series of films. The character was first portrayed in live action by Nicholas Hammond in the 1977 television movie _Spider-Man_. In films, Spider-Man has been portrayed by actors Tobey Maguire (2002–2007) and Andrew Garfield (2012–2014),[4] while Tom Holland portrays the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, first appearing in _Captain America: Civil War_ in 2016. Reeve Carney starred as Spider-Man in the 2010 Broadway musical _Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark_.[5] Spider-Man has been well received as a superhero and comic book character and is usually ranked as one of the greatest comic book characters of all time alongside DC Comics characters such as Batman and Superman.

Kraang: The prisoners are escaping! The prisoners are escaping!

As the creature walks through a hallway, some Kraang droids that happen to be nearbygive a concise description of their foe.

?: You will give me back my armor and my weaponry this instant!

The creature then emerges from the shadows in a blink of an eye, dispatches all of the Kraang, devours one of them whole, and successfully reclaims his armor.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Whitebeard: (punches) Take that, you robotic land-lubbers! Do you know who I am?! I... am... WHITEBEARD~! And nobody doesn't mess with me~!

Edward Newgate (エドワード・ニューゲート Edowādo Nyūgēto?), better known as Whitebeard (白ひげ Shirohige, named after the historical pirate Edward "Blackbeard" Teach), is the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and one of the Four Emperors.[ch. 432, 474] He is a very large human who fights with a bisento as his weapon and uses the ability of the Paramecia-type Tremor-Tremor Fruit (グラグラの実 Gura Gura no Mi) to create shock waves powerful enough to cause earthquakes and tsunamis.[ch. 434, 552] He is regarded as the world's strongest man and the only one to have matched Gold Roger in combat.[ch. 233f.] He considers all his crewmen as his sons and protects them with all his might.[ch. 434] Eventually, after being heavily wounded while fighting to save Ace from execution, he is killed by the Blackbeard Pirates.[ch. 576] In the original Japanese series, he is voiced by Kinryu Arimoto.[52] In the Funimation English adaptation, his voice is supplied by R Bruce Elliott.[53]

Donnie: He's really strong...

Type: Null: Incredible...

Solomon: Whitebeard, we don't have time for this! We need to escape immediately!

Whitebeard: Not until I give these land-lubbers their just dessert! Tremor-Tremor Severe Earthquake!

Everyone: (shrieks)

Kimberly's Mom: This is too much. (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Gliscor!

Gliscor: Gliscor!

Gliscor is a large, mainly blue-purple vampire bat-like Pokémon. Its legs have two toes and a slightly darker circular coloration on the underside, and its tail has two barbs, giving its tail the resemblance of a vampire's fangs. Its arms are red with thin striations, and are completely detached from its black wings, and each are ended with large pincers. Its ears have discernible, red, chambered ear insides, and its eyes are yellow. It has six visible fangs in its mouth, and its waist, like its arms, is red and striated. Gliscor's body resembles an open mouth, with the pointed protrusions coming from its upper torso resembling fangs, further illustrating its vampiric qualities. As shown in Riding the Winds of Change!, Gliscor, along with its unevolved form Gligar, can emit a sort of sound wave in order to detect obstacles and fly around them, similar to echolocation. Its legs appear to be not suitable for walking, so it can only perform short hops when on the ground. Gliscor hangs upside down while sleeping, much like other bat-like Pokémon, and it is nocturnal. It is capable of soundless flight; however, its wings cannot be flapped to the same extent that other Pokémon's wings can. Like Jumpluff and Wingull, Gliscor uses winds and updrafts to glide from place to place. When there is no wind, Gliscor climbs to the top of tall trees using its sharp raptorial claws and then glides from place to place. This practice is similar to flying squirrels. It is extremely rare, but sometimes it is found in thick pine forests and swamps.

Kimberly's Mom: Use Gust to blow them away!

Gliscor: Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust! Gust!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: How did you all escape?

Garp: Well, all of the doors were open!

Monkey D. Garp (モンキー・D・ガープ Monkī Dī Gāpu?), nicknamed Garp the "Fist" (ゲンコツのガープ Genkotsu no Gāpu?) and "Hero of the Navy" (海軍の英雄 Kaigun no Eiyū?), is a Vice Admiral and the father of Monkey D. Dragon and the grandfather of Luffy.[ch. 432] He is famous for cornering Gol D. Roger[ch. 431] and considered a hero of the Navy.[ch. 432] After Roger's execution, he took care of Roger's son, Ace, raising him like his own grandson.[ch. 551] He has superhuman strength, enough to lift and throw cannonballs like baseball pitches.[ch. 438] Garp takes both Coby and Helmeppo under his wing. At the end of the war between Whitebeard, Garp retires from the front line and decides to train the next generation of navy personnel. He is voiced by Hiroshi Naka in the Japanese version of the anime.[19] In the English version of the series, he is voiced by Brian Mathis in the Funimation dub.[20]

Kitty: Whoops. Seems like you have forgotten about that. I would like to remind you but what's the fun of doing that. (chuckles)

Rainbow: And now we have bigger problems!

Celestia: Follow me. I know where the exit is.

Espeon: And you know, that mutated lizard should be the Newtralizer.

Purugly: Because it looks like a newt?!

Espeon: Exactly.

Herdier: Please don't make any puns.

Espeon: I know! But it's kinda fun just naming someone! I'm guessing that's why Mikey and Sparky are the ones who likes to name people to make things easier for us to remember them by!

April: Cerise, thanks for helping me find that noise.

Cerise: It's no problem. But Ramona, why are you tagging along?

 **Cerise Hood** is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of _Little Red Riding Hood_ as the next Red Riding Hood, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she has no choice. Everyone knows that Cerise is the daughter of Red, but very few know she is also the daughter of the Wolf. She is a person who by the rules of destiny should not have been born. Destiny punished her with half-wolf ears which she has to cover at all times. She seeks to change that for both her own sake and her parents'. Of course, she can't let anyone know until the world is no longer hostile towards her existence. This frustrates Cerise greatly on a daily basis, as does the fact she is forced to wear her hood constantly to conceal her half-wolf ears. Cerise seems to be on good terms with most of the students, but she's nonetheless a reserved individual who is more than meets the eye. Granted that she's not exactly a loud individual, her inhuman athleticism surprises most. Being part wolf, Cerise is an excellent athlete, if not the best at Ever After High. She's prone to wolf-like tendencies and outbreaks, which is a huge inconvenience as she's trying to hide her heritage. Nevertheless, she loves her parents equally as she was ecstatic when they had a picnic together and regularly carries around a locket of their family photo. She is cautious about her secret and makes sure she keeps her wolf heritage out of public knowledge. Though Cerise acts somewhat standoffish to the people who want to know more about her, she is incredibly protective of her friends and respects them for their secrets, and is definitely not the type to betray anyone for something of her own benefit. She is a bit mysterious. Despite not sharing the family name "Badwolf" with her father, and her sister, she does however display a lot of wolf qualities such as obsessive meat eating and having half-wolf ears. It is not exactly known why she does not have the surname Badwolf, but is most likely because she is trying to hide the fact of who her father is. Cerise has long, dark brown hair with several white streaks (predominantly on the left side), and slate gray eyes. When she has her wolf-like outbursts, her eye color changes to yellow. Her makeup and outfits consist of darker colors along with red. She is never without her mother's famous red hood, which hides her half-wolf ears. Although Cerise tries her best hiding her family heritage, she is not discouraged when it comes to exhibiting her athletic ability or become outgoing whenever she needs to be. As the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf, she has sharpened senses such as superhuman speed in which she utilizes when playing sports - her favorite sporting activity being Track and Shield. Outside of school, Cerise and her family try to spend as much time together as possible. On rare occasions do they all get the chance to have family picnics. Cerise has also shown that she has some interests in getting involved with the school and her friends more, such as planning school dances.

Ramona: I was bored and I need something to do. So what's the best way then just hanging out with my sister.

 **Ramona Badwolf** is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character and is the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf from _Little Red Riding Hood_ , secretly Cerise Hood's sister, and Red Riding Hood's daughter. She is a student at Ever After High. It is unknown where she stands in the destiny conflict. Like her sister Cerise, Ramona is is incredibly loyal about the people she cares about. She can be somewhat moody and edgy, but has a good heart. Ramona can be a good friend and loyal to those she trusts, especially even her roommate Justine Dancer, as seen in the episode "Moonlight Mystery". Ramona has long, knee-length, wavy-at-the-bottom straight dark brown hair with a side-part with burgundy and white streaks. She has dark brown eyebrows and red lips, an identical color of red also on her nails, which double as claws. She has a complexion similar to her sister, with steel blue eyes and much more prominent wolfish ears. She seems to share a penchant for red plaid garment with Cerise as well, but favors an edgier and more youthful style, complete with golden chains and studs. She allows others to see her ears unlike Cerise, because Badwolf is her last name. So far none of Ramona's interests are known yet, but she might like to race and show off her speed like her sister, Cerise.

Rockruff: So let me get this straight. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf are married?! And you're telling me that you two are actual sisters?!

Cerise: Pretty much. We have to keep this a secret though. Nobody won't understand.

Ramona: Maybe not.

Eevee: I see! That's so cool!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fang starts shivering.

April: Fang? What's wrong?

Cerise: (sniffs) Found it. Here.

Ramona: A room?

Cerise: Follow your nose, Ramona.

April: She means this.

Eevee: What is that?!

Rockruff: I don't know!

[MUFFLING]

Cerise: I think this one is a communicator.

Ramona: Why would they leave a communicator in this empty?! This doesn't make sense!

Cerise: It doesn't. BUT maybe they left it here just in case they return to speak to their leader.

Noibat: Seems like it.

Vulpix: But how did you know it could be here?

April: Me? Well, I only heard something really strange. And Fang was hearing the same thing.

Eevee: The same thing?

Noibat: Yeah... (nods)

Ramona: (perks up)

Cerise: What is it?

Ramona: Kraang... Two of them... They're coming this way. We should hide that communicator quick before they see us.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kraang: Kraang, where did Kraang put communicator?

Kraang 2: Kraang doesn't know. Kraang left it here like Kraang said.

Kraang: Then find it, numbskull.

Cerise: Don't let them see it. Or we'll get caught.

April: Right.

Kraang 2: Can't find it.

Kraang: Kraang will look at another location. Let's go.

Everyone: (comes out of hiding and sighs)

Eevee: (shivering) T-T-That was c-c-c-close.

Cerise: They're gone for now. Let's head back to the lair.

Everyone: Right.

 _Meanwhile..._

Celestia: (panting)

Rose: You're using too much magic. Leave this to me. (attacks) Hurry!

Garp: Do you have any idea if this is the right direction?!

Genryusai: It depends. You must trust your instincts.

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (山本元柳斎 重國 Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni?) was the captain of Squad 1 and Head Captain of the Gotei 13, believing that laws must be upheld for the benefit of the community and despised those who break them, though he made an exception with Ichigo due to debt that the entire Soul Society owed to him. He founded the Soul Reaper Academy about 1,000 years before the main Bleach storyline,[8][9] where he personally instructed Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake whom he treated as if they were his sons. Yamamoto claimed that no Soul Reaper born in the last one thousand years is stronger than he is. Yamamoto was also a mortal enemy of Yhwach, failing to kill him a millennia ago and dying by the Wandereich leaders' hands after losing his Bankai to him. Yamamoto's zanpakutō is Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火?, lit. "Flame of the Flowing Blade"), and it displays control over flame. It is the most powerful zanpakutō in Soul Society, and the sheer power of the flame can disintegrate almost anything the sword is waved at. Its release command is "Reduce All Creation to Ash" (万象一切灰燼と為せ, Banshō issai kaijin to nase or "All things in the universe, Turn to ashes" in the English Dub). Ryūjin Jakka's Bankai is Zanka no Tachi (残火の太刀?, lit. "Longsword of the Remnant Flame") which upon release causes all of the flames produced by Yamamoto to be concentrated at the edge of the blade, which takes on the appearance of an ancient, scorched sword. Zanka no Tachi's heat reaches temperatures of 15,000,000 degrees, creating flame-like reiatsu around Yamamoto, which renders him untouchable. Merely activating it drains all the moisture in Soul Society. Even squad ten current captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, cannot release his sword due to the heat radiated from Yamamoto's bankai. Its power is so great it can destroy the entire Soul Society and Yamamoto himself should it remain active for too long. He was voiced by Masaaki Tsukada in the Japanese version and by Neil Kaplan in the English dub.

Garp: Instincts?! I don't know about that, old man!

Death: Just listen to what he says, Garp! I can't believe any of you aren't dead yet!

Lord Death (デス _Desu_?)[ch. 31], also known as the Grim Reaper (死神 _Shinigami_?), is the headmaster of Death Weapon Meister Academy and father to both Asura and Death the Kid. He is the personification of madness through order, reflected by his desire to maintain peace in the world and his aversion towards chaos.[ch. 72] However, though he could render humanity into mindless drones, Death allows them to keep their free will. He is also the former leader of the Great Old Ones prior to sealing away his apprentice and first child Asura eight centuries ago who had become a _kishin_ , binding his own soul around Death City to keep Asura imprisoned underground. Unable to leave the city as a result, Lord Death creates Death Weapon Meister Academy to train meisters and weapons to prevent more _kishin_ from surfacing, and to create death scythes to help him maintain the peace.[ch. 16] As headmaster, Lord Death normally resides in a special chamber in DWMA building called the Death Room, which others can contact through mirrors and reflective objects.[ch. 0a] While more menacing in his earlier days, Lord Death alters his appearance into a more cartoonish form and acting eccentric to appease his younger students who were frightened of his true form.[ch. 22] Some aspects of his actual form remain, like his large white hands that now resemble foam hands, which he uses to perform a karate chop as a form of discipline for those who act out of hand.[ch. 0a] As a Grim Reaper, he prefers scythe-type weapons and makes Spirit, Maka's father, his primary death scythe.[ch. 23] Lord Death also raises his second child, Death the Kid, to be his heir and not end up like Asura. Though knowing that he would die once Kid connects his Lines of Sanzu, Lord Death accepts his fate and perished upon Kid's ascension during his fight against Asura.[ch. 53, 111]

Garp: And you call yourself the Grim Reaper?! Where's your scythe, you skullhead!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Guys, we have no time to argue!

Leo: Donnie's right.

Donnie: Leo?

Espeon: Undertow?

Vaporeon: That's right. You two are in big trouble for coming here by yourselves. Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have caused? Are you crazy? Coming here without us.

Espeon: We're sorry but you were all sleeping and we thought it's best that we should go save Kirby and Jax all by ourselves and April will then be extremely happy.

Vaporeon: But you could've got killed!

Espeon: I know that!

Vaporeon: (sighs)

Mario: Now then, we can all escape together!

Mario (Japanese: マリオ Hepburn: Mario?, [ma.ɽi.o]) (English /ˈmɑːrioʊ/; Italian: [ˈmaːrjo]) is a fictional character in the Mario video game franchise, owned by Nintendo and created by video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto. Serving as the company's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the series, Mario has appeared in over 200 video games since his creation. Depicted as a short, pudgy, Italian plumber who resides in the Mushroom Kingdom, his adventures generally center upon rescuing Princess Peach from the Koopa villain Bowser. His younger brother and sidekick is Luigi. The Mario franchise is the best-selling video game franchise of all time.[1] Over 210 million units of the overall Mario series of games have been sold.[2] Outside of the Super Mario platform series, other Mario genres include the Mario Kart racing series, sports games such as the Mario Tennis and Mario Golf series, role-playing games such as Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario, and educational games such as Mario Is Missing! and Mario's Time Machine. The franchise has branched into several mediums, including television shows, film, comics, and licensed merchandise. Since 1995, Mario has been voiced by Charles Martinet.

Peach: And fast!

Princess Peach (Japanese: ピーチ姫 Hepburn: Pīchi-hime?, [piː.tɕi̥ çi̥.me]) is a character in Nintendo's Mario franchise. Originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto, Peach is the princess of the fictional Mushroom Kingdom, which is constantly under attack by Bowser. She often plays the damsel in distress role within the series and is the lead female.[1] She is often portrayed as Mario's love interest and has appeared in Super Princess Peach, where she is the main playable character.

Newtralizer: Not so fast!

A Salamandrian with black skin and an orange belly with spots resembling a human skull, resembling the emblem of Marvel Comics' Punisher. Also similar to the Punisher, he has a single-minded obsession with destroying the Kraang, to the point where he has no qualms about harming innocents if it means annihilating them. He also possesses a range of highly advanced weapons, including blades, explosives, and blasters. The Newtralizer was so named by Donatello; his true name is unknown. He is a vicious foe of the Kraang, going so far as eating one after defeating them in battle. By unknown means he came to Earth and was imprisoned in a Kraang detention facility, where he was later joined as an inmate by April's father Kirby O'Neal. As a result, he was unexpectedly freed when Donatello opened all the cells to free Kirby, and soon began attacking the Kraang and then the Turtles. After a tough battle the Turtles managed to escape with Kirby, but the Newtralizer remained at large. He later returned in a partnership with Slash, whom he befriended after freeing him from a Kraang facility. The pair fought a two-man war against the Kraang, even stealing teleporter devices and plutonium with which to power them and setting their sights on a Kraang walker due to arrive on Earth. However, the Newtralizer's extreme methods soon wore thin on Slash, who joined forces with the Turtles to stop him. While attempting to escape the explosion of the walker, Newtralizer employed a malfunctioning teleporter, and was then seen surrounded by its energies with uncertain results.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Espeon: Netwtralizer!

Mikey: Aw, that's so unfair! You name him first!

Jolteon: We want to do the naming! That's why Mikey's called Dr. Namenstein!

Ryuko: Nobody calls him that!

A large fight ensues, and both the Kraang and the Newtralizer seem to switch their concentration and target the Turtles in this instance.

Type: Null: Tri Attack!

Donnie: (blocks and attacks Newtralizer)

Pinkie: This guy's tough!

Applejack: Tough as nails per-say!

Sandile: Yeah, like that! Crunch!

Newtralizer: (grunts) You humans will pay.

Landon: Newtralizer is quite unstable!

London: We need to put him to sleep!

Akame: Leave this to me. (charges) Rest in pieces.

Newtralizer: (dodges)

Akame: He dodged it? Impossible.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Celestia: (creates shield) We must escaped! Donnie?!

Donnie: Got it!

Mario: (jumps) Yahoo!

Zelda: (slashes with sword)

Rose: (slashes)

They then face the Newtralizer, but he is much more durable than they had initially thought, and he is able to put up a very good fight against them. Donnie then uses Raph's sai to access a control panel, sending them up to the original level where they are to face the beast.

Kitty: Nice one. But how do we escaped? Any ideas?

Whitebeard: Tremor-Tremor Helmet Break! And Severe Earthquake!

Newtralizer: (grunts loudly)

Kirby: Good idea. That should slow him down.

Kitty: But do you know how to escaped from here?

Zoroark: I know. Psychic!

Rarity: Cars?!

Rainbow: It's the only way, Rarity!

Rarity: Oh right.

They were able to escaped.

Rarity: Princess Celestia, I'm so glad we saved you!

Celestia: Me too... Thank you...

Ryuko: And it was all thanks to Donnie. But why did you come here alone?

AppleJack: He's just trying to impress April! I bet she'll be _real_ happy to see her papa again! I would be too...

However, unbeknownst to them all, the Newtralizer breaks free—It is revealed that he is completely unscathed!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Lair..._

Rockruff: You know, for a communicator, it looks so strange...

Cerise: Definitely...

Ramona: Absolutely.

April: Hm...

Splinter: April, how could you hear something that I could not?

April: I don't know. Both me and Fang were able to hear it. But none of my other Pokemon were hearing the sound except for Fang.

Ninetales: I see... You two _do_ share a gift. If you and Fang were able to hear something out of this communicator, then you could have psychic powers inside you.

April: But that doesn't answer my question of why I'm connecting to a bat Pokemon like Fang. I just don't understand.

Ninetales: Like I say, a Pokemon who shares the same trait or a 6th sense as for the trainer, then they are companions for life. And like I say before, you two share the gift of telekinesis. And apparently being able to hear things that a normal human ear can't be able to hear. Not even Splinter and I could have hear something from this communicator.

April: If you think so...

Mikoto: Well, this could be useful. In my opinion, we could know exactly when this Kraang invasion are coming and we'll be prepare for this!

An-D: And we can kick their robotic butts!

Shiny Rockruff: (barks happily) Yeah!

Angelina: I saw these before. They use these to communicate with others. But it only just make these weird noises. I don't know what but I believe it contains a hidden code.

Mutsumi: A code?

Oshawott: What kind of code?!

Stella: I don't know!

Leona: But it could be serious.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: The Kraang are after me so often that I somehow learn how to hear things from far away.

Twilight: Like a cat?

April: Maybe.

She soon hears her own father's voice and looks up to see the Turtles entering the lair with him.

Yugi: Grandpa!

Luffy: Grandpa~!

Natsu: Makarov, you're okay!

Makarov: Of course I am. I'm glad you're all safe.

Jet: And we're glad you're okay!

Droy: Yeah! You're alive for sure!

Two 18-year-old wizards and Levy McGarden's teammates who form Shadow Gear. Jet has the power of super speed using magic called High Speed (神速 ハイスピード Hai Supīdo, Japanese text translates as "God Speed"),[ch. 43] while Droy uses Plant (植物 プラント Puranto) to rapidly grow seeds and use them as weapons.[ch. 44] Both have unrequited feelings for Levy, but reluctantly accept her feelings for Gajeel Redfox, whom they resent for attacking them as a member of Phantom Lord.[ch. 105] The two become depressed after Levy's disappearance with the other guild members on Sirius Island, with Droy becoming obese.[ch. 254] In Japanese, they are voiced by Masaki Kawanabe and Eiji Sekiguchi, respectively.[6] In English, Jet is initially voiced by Michael Chinnici and later by Corey Ceary-Stoner, while Droy is voiced by Z. Charles Bolton.[7]

Twilight: Princess Celestia!

Celestia: Nice to see you again, Twilight.

Twilight: Right!

Frankie: Headmistress Bloodgood!

Bloodgood: Hello, students. I'm glad you're okay. I was worry about all of you.

Grimm: And my students as well.

Madeline: And we were wonderfully worry!

Madeline Hatter, or referred to as, Maddie by her friends (full name Madeline Xylophone Hatter), is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Mad Hatter, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. As all Wonderlandians, she has access to Wonderlandian magic, although it is more accurate to say that Wonderlandian magic has access to her, because she doesn't have control over her powers. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High.[1] Her middle name is revealed to be Xylophone by her comment in "Dragon Games". Madeline is bright, energetic, and extremely friendly. Generally, she interprets things more positive than they are, the one exception being when people are explicitly arguing. Madeline is also extremely fond of tea and keeps an entire tea set, including her tea buddy and pet Earl Grey, in her hat to be ready for tea time literally wherever she goes. The Wonderlandian magic which manifests in her is how she can do impossible things if she doesn't know they are impossible, she sometimes has visions of other times and other places, she can read people's thoughts as well as being able to hear the narrators, something which her peers don't believe her on. Madeline is a girl around Raven Queen's age, but she is much more petite or shorter in statute, as so as Apple White, who is shorter than Raven. Her hair is curly and wavy, and comes in three colors: dark turquoise, mint green, and dark purple or violet. She has bright blue-teal eyes and light skin. She is also shorter than most of her classmates, and has a signature baby face. Her main fashion accessory theme is tea, which include a teacup hat; most of her outfits incorporate tea set-inspired details. As the future Mad Hatter, Maddie also rarely goes around without a hat. In addition to her hair's colors, her clothes of choice feature yellow, black, and blue, which is called mad-tastic style combined with a vast array of non-synchronized patterns, her average look is a busy one, befitting her energetic personality. Her civilian look is a magenta puffy-sleeved layered dress with a blue bow around the waist. White leggings cover her legs. They are blue-spotted. She wears white-cream shoes with gold teapot-handle-resembling wedges or heels at the bottom of them. After school, Maddie manages her father's Tea Shoppe in Book End. She finds running the business somewhat easy, as her friends from school normally visit. That, as well as her love for Wonderland madness and tea. Outside of her working hours, Madeline finds enjoyment in hosting tea parties with her friends wherever.

Grim: I know you were...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April and An-D: Dad!

Kimberly: Mom!

Freya: Jax! (hugs Jax) Oh Jax! I'm so glad you're okay!

Jax: I know. I'm glad you're safe.

Kimberly's Mom: Kim? Is that you?

Kimberly: I know. I accidentally got mutated when I was trying to save you. Are you going to...?

Kimberly's Mom: Of course not. No matter what you are you'll always be my little girl.

Kimberly: (nods) Right, mom.

April: Thank you for saving our dad!

Rockruff: We're so grateful that Mr. Kirby is saved!

Raph: Actually, it was Donnie and his small team that saved your dad and everyone else.

Kitty: Why don't you give him a prize for is heroism?

Donnie's ultimate reward is a hug from her, which actually causes him to fall over.

Espeon: Donnie?

Vaporeon: Donnie?

Flareon: Yo, Earth to Donnie!

Jolteon: I think he passed out.

Toralei: From a hug? Pathetic.

Donnie: (mumbling happily)

Rarity: Aw, that's so adorable~!

Espeon: I'll take care of him. (uses Psychic with the help of Newton) Okay, Donnie. You need some rest and you'll be all better in a few minutes.

Vaporeon: Oh and Sputnik?

Espeon: Hm?

Vaporeon: Next time you and Donnie have to tell us before heading to the Kraang lair. Understand?

Espeon: Understood.

Spike: (thinking) Hm? What's that chip?

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) That's a strange chip on his back. What could it be? I have to get it off his back somehow and analyze it.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile, at T.C.R.I..._

Shredder: Kraang, your feisty prisoner nearly interfered in the plan!

Harley: Yeah! Just nearly!

Kraang: Kraang remarks that this certainly did not prevent Kirby from being taken.

Crocodile: Good. With everything all set, the prospect of vengeance will soon be in our grasp.

Arlong: And every villain is here to make sure that happen. (chuckles evilly)

Shredder: Right.

The episode then comes to an end at the Turtles' lair, where April and her dad are sharing a father/daughter moment.

April: It's good to finally have you back.

Kirby: Me too.

They then embrace a hug, but, unbeknownst to April, Kirby has an dramatically evil expression on his face...


	26. Chapter 26: The Kraang Showdown Part 1

Season 1 Episode 26: The Kraang Showdown Part 1

Usagi: Whew. See, Monah? What did I tell you? I was able to gather all aliens.

Monah: Uh-huh.

Aideen: So what's going on?

Usagi: We need to defeat the Kraang. They're planning an all-out invasion on Earth and we gotta stop them.

Kito: I already know that. My friends, the Turtles, are currently trying to find a way to prevent the Kraang from taking over Earth and to keep April and An-D safe from their grasps.

Usagi: I see, Kito. Well, do you know their master's name?

Kito: Splinter. But he used to be called Hamato Yoshi. Why?

Usagi: Yoshi... It's been so long since I had last saw him. Now he's returning the Hamato Clan back in New York with his own clan. I'm quite impressed.

Monah: Right. But we don't know where their ship could be hiding.

Usagi: Oh yeah. Let's pay my old friend a visit.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kraang: A Message from Kraang's glorious leader.

Kraang: Kraang Prime!

Kraang: Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang!

Kraang Prime: The invasion known as the invasion of Earth begins, NOW!

Kraang Prime, formerly known as Kraang, is a character that appeared in the first season finale of the 2012 TV series, Showdown and Showdown, Part 2. Kraang Prime is the leader of The Kraang. Kraang Prime resembles most others of his species, except that he is much larger; over 10 feet in diameter. His pupils are star shaped instead of diamond shaped like the other Kraang and has tendrils over his mouth. He also has three hexagonal decorations on his forehead. His tentacles are bulky and dark red. When needed he can move about in his custom built robotic body. The body is a massive, 25 foot mechanical weapon with long tentacle-like arms and a powerful energy weapon mounted at the head much larger than other Kraang droids.

All of the Kraang begin engaging in a ritual, which includes marching among other things.

Kraang Prime: And along with the Earth, every world will be our ocean! So, activate The Technodrome! The show's about to begin and goodbye Earth! (laughs evilly)

Meanwhile, at the Turtles' lair...

Emolga: Um, Donnie? Something's wrong with this thing.

Donnie: Huh?

Emolga: What's it saying?!

Espeon: It's alerting us that something big must be going down.

Frankie: What do you mean by "going down?"

Ghoulia: {I had decoded the alien's language.}

Rachel and Conan: And?!

Ran Mouri (毛利 蘭 Mōri Ran?), also known as Rachel Moore in the Funimation dub, is a main protagonist in the manga and anime series, Detective Conan. She is the childhood friend and the romantic interest of Shinichi Kudo and the daughter of Kogoro Mouri. Ran's greatest personality trait is that she genuinely cares for those she loves. She is also patient, kind, and nurturing. She has a very overwhelming personality, quickly able to intimidate people when angered. Like Shinichi, she highly values justice to the point of idealism. To avoid making Shinichi choose between her and his important case (which is actually useless because Shinichi has turned into Conan and can't return as of now), she has decided to wait for him to finish it, trusting his promise that he will come back, despite their separation causing Ran a lot of emotional pain. Ran is also very hot-blooded and tends to act on impulses when the people she cares about are involved; the combination of jumping to conclusions and not hesitating to use karate on those who she perceives to have wronged someone have led to several "near-miss" misunderstandings. She is also not above using martial arts as a subtle threat to keep people, including her father, in line. In earlier stories, she would become violently suspicious if she thought Shinichi was philandering, although more recently his confessions (in the Holmes' Revelation Arc) have led her to trust his intentions. Ran can be very brave and resourceful when she wants to be, and has rescued Conan from trouble on many occasions. She has remained bold, steady, confident and calm in many situations that would usually cause others to remain frozen in fear, such as being threatened by a gun [9] or surrounded by flames [11]. However, she has an irrational fear of the supernatural and is thus — unlike her friend Sonoko — absolutely no fan of anything related to the horror genre.[12] She also constantly tries to reunite her father and mother again, though with little success, thanks to the mutual stubbornness of both parents. Ran is typically unaware of her own attractiveness, and usually remains oblivious when men try to flirt with her, often to Sonoko's exasperation, who believes her wait for Shinichi to be hopeless. If made aware, Ran doesn't respond in kind due to her feelings for Shinichi. Even though Ran is in love with Shinichi, she has repeatedly failed to convey her feelings because she suddenly becomes self-conscious. Ran is very self-sufficient for her age, since her father Kogoro is often drunk, slovenly, and fiscally irresponsible. She handles many of the Mouri household's financial affairs and all the cooking and housework. She also ensures Kogoro doesn't slack off on his job, is on his best behaviour for client meetings, and she often greets and provides refreshments for potential clients. She also appreciates fine art. Ran is noted by both Shinichi and Shuichi Akai as one who "cries a lot". [13] Ran also seemed to have a sense of noticing when something seems wrong or strange, although she doesn't always figure out on her own what it is. Like in a case where a gangoru woman was killed, Ran could feel that there something that didn't fit in with the victim's look (the killer had switched platform boots with regular shoes). And during the Macademy awards Ran noticed that Shinichi's father who was on TV (who was Yukiko in disguise) behaved 'cute'. Ran also likes to rush wherever she goes, believing both her name and nature to be like the word "Run" from English. She even said to Shinichi, "My name is Ran! I was born to run!" Ran is a light-skinned girl of average height. She is slender in frame, yet sports an athletic and curvaceous build. She has big bluish-purple eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair is straight and hip-length, tucked behind her ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead. What was originally a wave in her bangs has evolved into a stylized triangular point as the manga has progressed. Ran is also very beautiful, as described by many characters throughout the series. Many men have become infatuated with her in the series, as noted by Sonoko (much to Sonoko's annoyance). Eisuke Hondou had openly confessed before Conan that he was in love with Ran (though the statement's truth is somewhat doubted). Ran was once even offered a modeling job. Ran's most notable ability is her great prowess in martial arts; she is a black-belt in karate as well as team captain and ace of her high school team with enough skill to win regional tournaments in her age group.[14] Her skills are also shown comparable to Makoto Kyogoku, a world-class martial artist (and Sonoko's boyfriend), able to effectively attack in perfect sync with him.[15] She is also well-trained in Judo by her father, showing similar proficiency in his signature one-armed shoulder throw. Her deceptive strength and skill have been seen repeatedly, both from her ability to effortlessly smash stone and other very sturdy objects and with noticeable dexterity and agility also take out various and multiple assailants, most with just a single hit. From watching Shinichi play soccer over the years, Ran has also developed similar flexibility and accuracy in her kicks.[16] Despite her prowess, she may not always be able to fight if scared too much.[7] Ran was also unable to fight due to suffering from amnesia in Movie 4: Captured in Her Eyes. Despite her slender frame, Ran has considerable raw strength, as seen from prying open a powerless elevator door, and holding up a much-larger Vermouth when she almost fell to her death in the 'Shinichi Kudo's NY Adventure' arc. She is also shown to be remarkably fast, able to quickly react to and knock away falling pipes and likewise dodge a bullet up-close while on guard. Her strikes have also shown similar speed, able to swat down a bee with a single kick. Conan states that Ran has an unusual amount of stamina.[17] Ran is quite intelligent. She was able to solve a few cases on her own, and has been shown to be a better detective than several characters such as Sonoko on a number of occasions. Shinichi/Conan has even acknowledged that Ran is a skillful detective[18]. Ran also has a very good memory and attention to detail, having used both to contribute to investigations more than once. If Shinichi/Conan had not gone through extreme lengths to fool her, she would have been the first to deduce that Conan and Shinichi are the same person. Ran is also very skilled in running a household, including sewing and cooking. She is musically talented, noted to be a very good singer and she can also play the piano well. She also speaks adequate English. She also has astonishing luck and good instincts when it comes to gambling, lotteries, and any game of chance; she has never been known to lose.[19][20] Likewise, Ran has shown very alert senses in darkness, able to notice an attacker with a weapon and strike to protect herself.[21] She was also shown to be very fast when needed, such as dodging a bullet in Movie 13: The Raven Chaser.

Ghoulia: {It's not good news either. It's worse then we could ever imagine.}

Angelina: Ghoulia's right. This isn't goof news at all.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Donnie: Everyone, I have important news!

Yugi: What is it, Don?

Joey: Yeah, what is it?!

Espeon: The Kraang are plotting to terraform the world with the power of the Technodrone.

Mokuba: A Technodrone? Never heard of that before.

Seto Kaiba's younger brother and an expert at Capsule Monster Chess (カプセルモンスターチェス Kapuseru Monsutā Chesu?). In the manga, Mokuba is characterized as a spoiled brat, always trying to trick Yugi Muto to get back at him for defeating his older brother. In the pre-Death-T chapters of the manga, Mokuba tries to defeat Yugi before Kaiba has a chance to, threatening to cut off Yugi's fingers if he wins, and challenges Jonouchi and Yugi to a Russian Roulette Dinner of Death (死の料理・ロシアンルーレット Shi no Ryōri Roshian Rūretto?) and poisons Jonouchi. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Mokuba is eternally devoted to his brother Seto Kaiba and is constantly by his side. He is not as violent as his manga counterpart, and is not committed to avenge Seto's defeat. He befriends Yugi's group after they rescue him, thus making him the warmer, more sociable one of the two brothers.

Medaka: And are they going to use it to terraform our worlds?!

Emolga: Afraid so...

Draculaura: (screams) This is terrible~! Monster High is finished forever!

Apple: And Ever After High is done as well!

Apple White is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the next Snow White, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side and is the leader of them because she believes strongly in destiny and has worked hard to follow tradition. As the next Snow White, Apple takes every bit of her future role to heart. Fulfilling the role of the generous, kind, and good-natured queen to perfection, she is no doubt the best suited to her destiny. However, despite her celebrity status among the other students, Apple is just as much human as the rest of them. When everything Apple has ever known is threatened with falling apart, she takes it upon herself to lead the Royals, and become an inspiration to all to preserve destiny in the Fairy Tale world, for better or for worse. Although appearing self-centered and apathetic towards those with less prestigious destinies than herself, Apple's crusade comes from a place of genuine concern and benevolence for her friends, not wishing to see them "go poof" or be subject to the chaos that could happen if no one followed their destinies as they should. Despite the divide in the school, however, Apple still considers Raven Queen one of her best and most treasured friends. Although she wanted Raven to follow her destiny, and her attempts to convince her to could be badgering and vexatious, she wants her to do so from a place of genuine commitment, and refused to resort to deception or unsavory tactics. In the midst of it all though, Apple's love for Raven, and her other friends, prevailed over her childhood fear of an unpredictable future. Though she still wants her own happily ever after, she now considers her friends' happiness and futures as individuals more important than the controlled world she grew up in. At her core, Apple is hard-working and and dedicated to her future. She's intelligent, believing in rational thought and logic to contrast and compliment with Raven's abstract creativity, and an effective leader. Albeit a bit vain, she has a big heart and is loved by all for good reason. Her gracious and kind-hearted nature has secured her spot as the fairest one of all, and she upholds that title with the grace and dignity fit for a future queen. Apple has bright blue eyes and her mother's characteristic pale white skin and red lips, but lacks the ebony-black hair and instead sports blonde curls. A noteworthy material included in most of Apple's wear is lace and the color red, which symbolizes apples. She normally wears bright, metallic or simple colors. Though she needs to wear glasses, Apple usually doesn't.[1] Good-natured and benevolent as ever, Apple devotes much of her free time to helping those in need. Community service is a pastime for her, and she frequently uses her princess status as a platform for her charity work. Appealing for better institutions, saving the lives of animals, and bettering her community is just all in a day's work for Apple. This extends to her school life as well, where she works as Royal Student Council Co-President with Madeline Hatter. Apple also enjoys delving into her studies, putting her consistently at the top of her class. She's especially good with classes that revolve and science and logic, as rational thought and order come naturally to her. In addition, she's been shown to enjoy singing, her voice having an almost magical effect on "boys and animals". Her talents still don't end there, as she's also been shown to be a skilled dancer, chemist, and orator.

Robin: Gotham City...

Yugi: Even Domino City...

Eddy: We can't let this happen!

Jill: Donnie, this must be the final phase of the Kraang invasion and, if the Technodrome gets through the dimensional portal, it could practically mean the end of the world, right?!

Jill Valentine (ジル・バレンタイン Jiru Barentain?) is a fictional character in the Resident Evil (Biohazard in Japan) horror franchise by Capcom. Jill made her debut appearance in 1996 as one of the protagonists of the original Resident Evil game, in which she is a member of the U.S. special police unit STARS trapped in a mysterious mansion along with her team partner Chris Redfield. Jill is featured in several Resident Evil games including Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil: Revelations, where she is in conflict against the shadowy company Umbrella Corporation and its splinter groups. Jill is also a founding member and key field operative of the paramilitary organization BSAA. Jill has received favorable critical reception, having been described as "a classic example" of a female horror game character, and featuring on numerous top character lists. She is also widely regarded as one of the most attractive female protagonists in video games, and has sparked video game internet memes. The film series' version of Jill was portrayed by Sienna Guillory and based on the game character's various incarnations. She was introduced as a co-protagonist of Resident Evil: Apocalypse, made a brief appearance in Resident Evil: Afterlife and returned as the main antagonist of Resident Evil: Retribution.

Donnie: (nods sadly)

Claire: We won't let that happen, like mom said! We have to stop the Kraang!

 **Claire Redfield** (クレア・レッドフィールド _Kurea Reddofīrudo_?) is a fictional character in the _Resident Evil_ ( _Biohazard_ in Japan) horror franchise by Capcom. Claire is the younger sister of Chris Redfield, an American special police officer who is a protagonist of the first _Resident Evil_ game, and is herself a protagonist of the video games _Resident Evil 2_ and _Resident Evil - Code: Veronica_ , where she is a zombie outbreak survivor turned a vigilante. She returned as an abducted activist in the video game _Resident Evil: Revelations 2_ after being absent from the main series for a decade and half since _Code: Veronica_. Claire has also appeared in various other media, including several additional video games, the computer-animated film _Resident Evil: Degeneration_ , and the non-canon live-action films _Resident Evil: Extinction_ , _Resident Evil: Afterlife_ and _Resident Evil: The Final Chapter_ , as well as in the promotion and merchandise for the franchise. She was very well received by critics and became one of the most popular _Resident Evil_ characters.

Frankie: And we'll do it together. Monster High won't be done yet.

Apple: And we won't let Ever After High be destroyed.

Splinter: Right. If the world must rest in somebody's hands, I am grateful that it is ours.

Kitty: Then what are we waiting for?

Don: Stop the Kraang~! March, men, march!

Everyone rushes out.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Splinter: Leonardo.

Ninetales: Undertow.

Leo and Vaporeon: Yes, Sensei?

Splinter: For a mission of such magnitude, the only thing that matters is completing it no matter what you have to sacrifice or who.

Vaporeon: Right, Sensei.

As Leo goes off to join his brothers, Kirby is shown with some sort of Kraang device implanted on the back of his neck.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) It seem to be some kind of device. I need to retrieve it somehow. (talking) Mr. O'Neil?

Kirby: Yes?

Conan: Can you turn around? I think there's something on your back.

Kirby: Really? Well sure thing.

Conan: (takes out device) There. It must have been a dust ball.

Kirby: Thank you.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy) Now to see what this is...

The Turtles all prepare, with Leo and Donnie discussing their strategy, constructing new equipment, and Raphael loading himself down with a multitude of weapons.

Ryuko: That's a lot of weapons.

Raph: You'll never when you're gonna use it.

Medaka: Everything all set?

Rachel: Clear!

Richard: Careful now, Rachel! Come back alive!

Richard Moore, known as Kogoro Mori (毛利 小五郎 _Mōri Kogorō_?) in Japan, is Rachel's father and a private detective. Due to Conan often knocking him unconscious and impersonating his voice to solve cases, Richard has become well known as a skilled detective. Because he appears to be tired or sleeping when solving a case, he is often referred to as "Sleeping Moore" (眠りの小五郎 _Nemuri no Kogorō_?, lit. "Sleeping Kogoro").[ch. 119] Before becoming a private detective, he worked as a police officer under Inspector Meguire.[ch. 7] He is married to Eva Kaden, a successful lawyer and childhood friend, but they have been separated for over 10 years due their constant arguing.[ch. 107] He reveals that on many occasions he still loves her and has attempted to reconcile their relationship.[ch. 266] Despite his irresponsible ways, he cares deeply for his daughter and at times displays his sense of honor and strict ethics. He is skilled in Judo.[ch. 86] His Japanese voice actor was Akira Kamiya but was replaced with Rikiya Koyama in 2009.[9][10] His English voice actor is R Bruce Elliott.[4] He was portrayed by Takanori Jinnai in the live drama.[5] His name, Kogoro Mori, originates from Kogoro Akechi, the detective in Edogawa Rampo's stories.[vol. 2:author's notes]

Rachel: I know, dad! I'll be back safely! Nothing to worry about, okay?!

Fluttershy: This is a huge mission for us. Saving the entire world?

Rainbow: It's awesome! We're heroes! We'll kick their robot butts! They won't see us coming!

AppleJack: But we better be careful! Those Kraang will surprise attack us!

Herdier: And they'll have huge amount of security.

Mikoto: Right! You all have to sneak in without being detected.

Miara: And that's going to be a hard one.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Leo: Nothing that we could handle. Everyone else, you should stay here.

Mutsumi: We can't come with you?

Vaporeon: It's too dangerous. But I do have one request. You must protect April and An-D at all costs.

Mabel (TMNT): Like we're bodyguards?

Vaporeon: Exactly.

Shadow Walker: And if there's any trouble, contact us.

Spyro: And we'll be there in no time.

 **Spyro the Dragon** is a title character and the protagonist of the Spyro series. He appears in _Spyro the Dragon_ , _Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!_ , _Spyro: Year of the Dragon_ , _The Legend of Spyro_ , and later became a part of the _Skylanders_ series. First introduced in the 1998 video game _Spyro the Dragon_ , Spyro is a young, energetic, violet Dragon with orange medium-sized wings, large, curved horns (most of the time), a spiral-shaped spike on the tip of his tail, and spikes resembling a mohawk. He is noticeably smaller than most other dragons portrayed in the series; a characteristic that aids him in the first game. In the original series, most dragons are depicted as bipedal; however, Spyro is depicted as quadrupedal. In the newer series, his back-story was that two thieves were running through the dragon realms and the dragons stopped them. They had two eggs, and the dragons adopted them as their own. They later hatched into Spyro the Dragon and Sparx the Dragonfly. This Dragonfly is responsible for keeping Spyro alive and displaying his health. Throughout the original series, Spyro is portrayed as energetic and curious (and somewhat mischievous), with little regard for his own safety. He is also described as a courageous hero, known for his somewhat cocky attitude and stubbornness. The reboot of the Spyro series, the _Legend of Spyro_ trilogy, features an alternate incarnation of Spyro, wherein he is described as willing to help his friends and strangers with whatever problems they may have, without desire for reward. Here, Spyro is adventurous, curious about his past and eager to shape his future, in which he is expected to become something of a chieftain. In the _Skylanders_ adaptation, Spyro is described as strong-willed and young at heart, but possessed of a headstrong and arrogant attitude. As in his _Legend of Spyro_ incarnation, in _Skylanders_ , Spyro came from a rare line of magical purple dragons able to harness the power of the various classical elements. In the original series, Spyro's main attacks consist of ramming his opponents with his long horns or breathing fire at them. In later games, power-ups allow flying, spitting fire balls, and breathing ice. In every game past _Spyro 2: Season of Flame_ , Spyro is able to exhale fire and ice, with power-up gates letting him breathe 'super' fire, ice, and lightning. In _Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly_ he exhales fire, bubbles, lightning, and ice. In _Spyro: A Hero's Tail_ , he is able to breathe fire, water, ice, and lightning. In the _Legend of Spyro_ series, Spyro controls the elements of Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth. In the _Skylanders_ series, Spyro has the ability to control all of the elements of the world of Skylands, but he prefers fire. On some occasions, he can also harness the powers of darkness to become his dark alter ego, Dark Spyro; but this process always leaves him at risk of being consumed by the darkness. Most of the games, Sparx, Spyro's dragonfly companion, is an important element throughout the game. He represents Spyro's health. When Spyro gets hit, Sparx will start to change color. Yellow is high health, blue is in the middle, green is low. If Sparx disappears, Spyro will be vulnerable, and will die if struck again. Sparx can reappear, or be restored, by eating butterflies found when Spyro attacks animals.

Mutsumi: Right.

Batman: I'll just take it their security system. Then after that, you can go along and sneak in to stop them.

Mogana: That's a great idea! And after this, someone has to pay me some money! Need it so badly!

Medaka: Control your urges, Mogana.

Mako: Let's go and save the world!

Plusle and Minun: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Donnie. Please be careful.

Donnie: I will. Don't worry.

 _Once they are gone..._

April: Splinter, why don't you ever come with them to assist them on any mission?

Rockruff: I want to know that!

Splinter: As a teacher, it is my job to prepare them for all of the challenges and obstacles that they face.

Vulpix: But the fate of the world hangs in a balance! You should be open to help them!

Splinter: I don't have to explain myself to a child. (storms out)

Eevee: Splinter...

Conan: (looks closely) (thinking as Jimmy) I see now. This must be from the Kraang. A tracking device. Now I see what you're trying to do, Kraang. You're going to pinpoint our location. (destroys device) But now you won't.

Usagi: Hamato Yoshi...

Splinter: (gasps) Usagi?

Usagi: (chuckles) Seem you still remember me, old friend. (appears)

Splinter: It's been far too long.

Usagi: I know. And you have mutated into a rat. As for me, I'm a mutant bunny. (chuckles) Anyway, me and you have some catching up to do. And where's Tsubaki? Is she here as well?

Splinter: Yes.

Usagi: Perfect! Let's catch up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Meanwhile..._

Medaka: Okay, so what's the plan?

Leo: Alright, guys. We're gonna keep it simple. We go to TCRI, and we use the Micro-Fission Omni-Disintegrator, which Donnie calculates is powerful enough to destroy the portal with a single shot.

Mikey: Well, then, why didn't we use it last time?

Donnie: Because we didn't have it, last time.

Mikey: You have an answer for everything, don't you, Donnie?

Donnie: Yes, I do.

Espeon: Yup.

Mario: That's the plan?

Luigi: But what if we get caught?!

 **Luigi** (Japanese: ルイージ Hepburn: _Ruīji_?, [ɽɯ.iː.dʑi]) (English /luˈiːdʒi/; Italian: [luˈiːdʒi]) is a fictional character featured in video games and related media released by Nintendo. Created by prominent game designer Shigeru Miyamoto, Luigi is portrayed as the slightly younger but taller fraternal twin brother of Nintendo's mascot Mario, and appears in many games throughout the _Mario_ franchise, often as a sidekick to his brother. Luigi first appeared in the 1983 arcade game _Mario Bros._ as the character controlled by the second player, and retained this role in _Super Mario Bros._ , _Super Mario Bros. 3_ , _Super Mario World_ , and other titles. The first game where he was available as a primary character was _Super Mario Bros. 2_. In more recent appearances, Luigi's role became increasingly restricted to spinoffs such as the _Mario Party_ and _Mario Kart_ series, though he has been featured in a starring role on three occasions: first in the 1991 educational game _Mario Is Missing!_ , in _Luigi's Mansion_ for the Nintendo GameCube in 2001, and in _Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon_ for the 3DS. In all three of these games, he is called upon to act as the hero because Mario, the usual hero within the franchise, is in need of rescue. Luigi has also appeared in every episode of the three DiC TV series based on the NES and Super NES games. Originally developed as a palette swap of Mario with a green color scheme instead of red, Luigi has since developed a personality and style of his own. As his role in the _Mario_ series progressed, Luigi evolved into a physically distinct character, taller and thinner than his brother. Nintendo called the period of March 2013 to March 2014 "The Year of Luigi" to commemorate the thirtieth anniversary of the character's existence. Correspondingly, games released in 2013 emphasised Luigi, such as _Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon_ , _Mario & Luigi: Dream Team_, _Dr. Luigi_ , and the level pack _New Super Luigi U_ for _New Super Mario Bros U_. An unlockable Luigi-themed version of _Mario Bros._ titled _Luigi Bros._ was also included with _Super Mario 3D World_.

Helioptile: Yeah! What if?!

Helioptile is a small, lizard-like Pokémon. It has a tapering tail, short legs, and small feet with three pointed toes on each foot. Its body is pale yellow, while its feet and the tip of its tail are black. The top of its head is black as well with a small triangular yellow patch between the eyes. It has two long, black pointed frills with yellow tips hanging from the sides of its head, which can stiffen and unfold. These frills have cells which generate electricity when exposed to sunlight. It has large eyes with blue irises and white pupils. Helioptile can generate its own energy from sunlight, so it can thrive without food; it will still eat if needed. It lives in deserts. It and its evolution, Heliolisk are the only known Pokémon capable of learning Electrify.

Batman: I'll throw some smoke bombs and we'll escaped that way.

Robin: And we have to take down their security system.

 **Robin** is the name of several fictional superheroes appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character was originally created by Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Jerry Robinson, to serve as a junior counterpart to superhero Batman. The team of Batman and Robin is commonly referred to as the _Dynamic Duo_ or the _Caped Crusaders_. The character's first incarnation, **Dick Grayson** , debuted in _Detective Comics_ #38 (April 1940). Conceived as a vehicle to attract young readership, Robin garnered overwhelmingly positive critical reception, doubling the sales of the Batman related comic books.[1] The early adventures of Robin included _Star Spangled Comics_ #65–130 (1947–1952), which was the character's first solo feature. Robin made regular appearances in Batman related comic books and other DC Comics publications from 1940 through the early 1980s until the character set aside the Robin identity and became the independent superhero Nightwing. The character's second incarnation **Jason Todd** debuted in _Batman_ #357 (1983). This Robin made regular appearances in Batman related comic books until 1988, when the character was murdered by the Joker in the storyline "A Death in the Family" (1989). Jason would later find himself alive after a reality changing incident, eventually becoming the Red Hood. The premiere _Robin_ limited series was published in 1991 which featured the character's third incarnation **Tim Drake** training to earn the role of Batman's vigilante partner. Following two successful sequels, the monthly _Robin_ ongoing series began in 1993 and ended in early 2009, which also helped his transition from sidekick to a superhero in his own right. In 2004 storylines, established DC Comics character **Stephanie Brown** became the fourth Robin for a short duration before the role reverted to Tim Drake. **Damian Wayne** succeeds Drake as Robin in the 2009 story arc "Battle for the Cowl". Following the 2011 continuity reboot "the New 52", Tim Drake was revised as having assumed the title Red Robin, and Jason Todd, operating as the Red Hood, was slowly repairing his relationship with Batman. Dick Grayson resumed his role as Nightwing and Stephanie Brown was introduced anew as Spoiler once again in the pages of _Batman Eternal_ (2014). The 2016 DC Rebirth continuity relaunch starts off with Damian Wayne as Robin, Tim Drake as Red Robin, Jason Todd as Red Hood, and Dick Grayson as Nightwing. Robins have also been featured throughout stories set in parallel worlds, owing to DC Comics' longstanding "Multiverse" concept. For example, in the original Earth-Two, Dick Grayson never adopted the name Nightwing, and continues operating as Robin into adulthood. In the New 52's "Earth-2" continuity, Robin is Helena Wayne, daughter of Batman and Catwoman, who was stranded on the Earth of the main continuity and takes the name Huntress.[2]

Naruto: Batman, you said YOU'RE gonna take it down, right?!

 **Naruto Uzumaki** (うずまき ナルト _Uzumaki Naruto_?) is a fictional character in the anime and manga franchise _Naruto_ , created by Masashi Kishimoto. The eponymous protagonist of the series, he is a teen ninja from the fictional village of Konohagakure. The villagers ridicule Naruto because of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox—a malevolent creature that attacked Konohagakure—sealed in his body. To be recognized, he aspires to become the village's leader, the Hokage. His cheerful and boisterous personality lets him befriend other Konohagakure ninja, as well as ninja from other villages. Naruto appears in the series' films and in other media related to the franchise, including video games and original video animations (OVA). When creating Naruto for the initial part of the series, Kishimoto kept the character "simple and stupid",[3] while giving him many attributes of an ideal hero. Kishimoto added a harsh past to give him a dark side. He has revised Naruto's image many times, providing the character with different clothes to appeal to Western audiences and to make him easier to illustrate. Kishimoto changed his design for Part II of the storyline, which starts two-and-a-half years after Part I. Naruto is voiced by Junko Takeuchi in the original animated series and Maile Flanagan in the English adaptations. Naruto has remained popular with the _Naruto_ fan-base, placing high in popularity polls. Merchandise based on Naruto has been released, including figurines and keychains. Naruto's character has been praised by anime and manga publications. Although some saw him as a stereotypical manga and anime protagonist comparable to those in other _shōnen_ manga, they have praised his personality and development as he avoids stereotypes.

Batman: That's right. I can hack into their system and shut it down from here in the Shellraiser.

Naruto: Oh okay! Just making sure.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Back at the lair..._

Kirby: Where is everyone?

April: They're on their way to the TCRI building.

Kirby: The TCRI building?!

Rockruff: Yup!

Kirby: But the Kraang know about their plan.

April: Wha?

Kirby: They already know their plan. We must go to them in person and tell them immediately.

April: Okay. Let's go!

Splinter: It's too dangerous to go to the surface.

April: Don't worry about me. I can't just sit around and do nothing.

They left.

Conan: Splinter, I have found something. In Kirby's back, there's some kind of device. Looking closely, I discovered that this was being used to pinpoint our location. I had destroy it before that happen.

Splinter: Oh no... This isn't good.

Conan: This has been a setup all this time. We need to get her and tell her that this was all planned from the very start.

Splinter: You're right.

An-D: Dhis is ba'! Ah can't belie'e dhis!

Mutsumi: We must go after them!

Shiny Rockruff: Agree! Let's go!

Oshawott: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

As April and her father walk through the sewers...

April: Um, this isn't the closest route to the TCRI building.

Rockruff: Yeah.

Suddenly, two Foot Clan ninja appear in a flash and grab her arms, detaining her. When she is completely secured, Karai then appears.

Rockruff: April! Let her go!

Karai: Hello, wannabe Kunoichi.

April: Karai...

Glaceon: What are you doing?!

Karai: On a mission of course. Kirby, take this message to Splinter.

He then goes back to the lair with two Mousers.

April: Dad, help! Dad! Dad~!

Karai: He can't hear you.

Glaceon: You've gone too far, Karai! Stop this!

Karai: Sorry but no. Give me the collar.

Rockruff: Collar?!

Yumi: Here you go.

Karai: Thank you. (puts collar on April) It looks perfect on you.

April: What are you gonna do to me?!

Karai: Oh just this. (turns on)

April was mutated into a cat.

 _art/Commission-2012-April-O-Neil-catgirl-397312529 for picture_

Mutsumi: April! Let her go! (shoots arrows)

Karai: Xiada, use Poison Stings.

Ariados: Poison Stings!

Ariados is a Pokémon that resembles a spider. It has a red body with black stripes and markings on is rear that form a face. In the center of its head in small, white horn. Additionally, it also has small purple eyes and a pair of white mandibles. Ariados has four yellow legs with purple stripes; long, pointed growths on its back appear to be remnants of its fifth and sixth legs. Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It spins a single strand of a special string endlessly out of its rear. The string can also be spun from its mouth; however, it is hard to tell which end is which. Rather than making a nest in one specific spot, it wanders in search of food after darkness falls. It will attach silk to its prey and set it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. Ariados makes its nest in the depths of the forest.

Oshawott: Hydro Pump!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April: Guysssss!

Beccaine: Karai, you have gone too far! This isn't right!

Ribombee: You mutated her into a cat! That's too far!

Beccaine: Change her back immediately!

April: What have you done to me? I'm a cat.

Karai: Correct. This collar was created by Dr. Eggman. With this, it can control the mutation of anyone who wears and turn them into animals. Since you're a cat, I bet you're a cat person.

April: I am! Change me back!

Karai: I can't. It has a hidden switch that can change you back. But I'll let you figure out that. Don't want to ruin the surprise.

April: (meows) Thissss issss ridiculousss! I don't want to be a cat!

Beccaine: I'm serious, Karai! Change her back!

Karai: Only with the hidden switch then she could change back to human. Now you'll be a good little kitty while we take you back to the Foot Clan HQ.

Rockruff: Not if I have something to do about it! Stone Edge!

Nyanow: Tail Whip!

Rockruff: (grunts)

Shiny Rockruff: Rocky! Take this! Rock Throw!

Oshawott: Hydro Pump!

Snowpard: Ice Beam!

Ariados: String Shot!

It captures everyone in its web.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

An-D: Le' mah bi' sis'er go and change her ba'k!

Karai: Sorry but no can do.

April: Everyone! SSSSSave me!

An-D: April!

Rockruff: April! (runs after April)

April: (groans in anger)

Karai: Don't give me that look. You'll be happy as soon as we head back.

Meanwhile, at TCRI, the Shellraiser crashes straight into the building and is fired upon by a large squad of Kraang droids lead by "Ms. Campbell".

Cerise: Now time for some action!

Ramona: Yeah!

Ms. Campbell: Cease-fire!

The hatch on top of the van then rapidly opens, as Metalhead leaps out and The Kraang engage in what is a loosing battle against him.

Cerise: Batman!

Batman: I know. (hacks) Got it.

Ramona: (slashes) We're gonna save Ever After High! So don't even try with us!

Batman: (shuts down security system) Okay, guys. The security is shut down.

Naruto: Awesome, Batman!

Ryuko: I love these gliders!

Uzu: Now this is what I call breaking in with style!

Rarity: That's my line, darling!

They then land on the roof of TCRI and quickly infiltrate the building.

Donnie: Thanks, Batman. Now we can get in without being spotted.

Nonon (MK. II): Right!

Nonon Jakuzure (蛇崩 乃音 _Jakuzure Nonon_ ) regulates the school's non-athletic clubs, such as Gardening Club and Biology Club.[ep 5] Among the members of the Elite Four, she has been with Satsuki since kindergarten and thus claims that she knows her best.[ep 5] She possesses the three-star Goku Uniform Symphony Regalia (奏の装 _Kanade no Sō_ ), which transforms into a giant sound system that produces powerful soundwaves and can transform into a flying airship.[ep 10]Later, she receives an upgraded version, Symphony Regalia , that miniaturizes the airship in a jetpack.[ep 15] Her ultimate uniform is Symphony Regalia: Finale.[ep 23]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Splinter: Kirby, where's April?! We know what you're doing!

Kirby: Whatever do you mean?

Conan: I found this on your back! It seems they're trying to pinpoint the location of the lair!

Kirby: Oh! Well, that's just silly. Anyway, I have a message from Master Shredder.

Together: Master?!

Richard: Why are you calling Shredder your master?!

Conan: Mind control. He's mind controlled.

Richard: Mind control?!

The Mousers then quickly project a hologram of The Shredder, who addresses Splinter by name.

Shredder: Hello, Hamato Yoshi. We have meet again.

Splinter: Shredder.

Shredder: I have captured April O'Neil and that, if you truly cares for her life and wants it to be spared, you will come to face me like a man.

Splinter: Shredder, you have gone too far.

Shredder: Oh really.

Splinter: Really.

Shredder: Then what are you waiting for? Save her or else. (disappears)

Splinter: Shredder...

Conan: Guess we have no other choice. We must save her.

Usagi: Right. And we must hurry too.

 _Outside..._

An-D: April! April!

Mikoto: We failed...

Mutsumi: No! There's still some time to save her! We need to get to Foot HQ!

Shiny Rockruff: And how are we going to do that?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Maria: (uses vines to break String Shot) There. Now you're all free.

Everyone: Maria!

Miara: Thanks for the save.

Moris: Thought we're going to be like this forever.

Maria: No problem. Now we need to save April. And I have some back-up.

Everyone: Back-up?

 _At TCRI..._

Mikey: (seeing the Technodrome) Holy giant floating shippy-ship.

Akame: So this is the Technodrome, eh?

Ryuko: It's huge...

Mako: Enormous...

Akame: Shh... We mustn't talk. They could hear us.

Traag: Who's there?

Akame: Not good... Someone's here.

Vaporeon: And I might know who!

Uzu: A robot?

Ryuko: I'll take care of it. You guys can go ahead! (transforms)

Leo: Right!

Leo takes aim with the Omni-Disintegrator and fires.

Vaporeon: The war will finally end.

Akame: Wait. It didn't do anything.

Frankie: It must be an invisible force field! It won't have any effect on the portal!

Draculaura: They must been one step ahead!

Clawdeen: And we have more trouble!

Clawd: Shoot, Kraang!

Bobobo: Take this, Kraang! Fist of the Nosehair!

Jelly Jiggler: Fist of the Wobble-Wobble!

Donnie then attempts to use his intellect to hack into one of the computer systems, while Leo uses theDisintegrator to start blasting some of the limbs off of Traag.

Ryuko: Whew. Thanks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

 _Foot HQ..._

April: (growls)

Shredder: Good job getting her, Karai.

Karai: Thank you, father.

Dr. Eggman: So my genius device worked after all! Perfect!

Dogpound: You know, I'm more of a dog person then a cat person. (gets bitten by April) Ow~! Why you little...!

Shredder: Don't harm her, you idiot! She just have those cat tendencies. Just put her in a cage.

April and Rocky were put in the cage.

April: SSSSShredder! I won't ever forgive you for thissssss!

Shredder: I don't have to. (leaves)

April: (growls)

Fishface: (laughs)

April: (hisses)

Fishface: (shrieks)

Dogpound: She's a feisty one for a cat!

Fishface: Mutated cat that is! And you know cats like fish!

Dogpound: If you screw this up, I might turn you into fish stew!

Fishface: Don't! I don't want to be cat food!

Dogpound: Then don't screw it up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Masurao: (approaches April)

Dogpound: Macy, don't go near her. She's unpredictable.

Masuarao: But why would I? After all, it's wrong to put a human being in a cage. Even if she's a mutant.

Fishface: Who cares?! Look, if you think you could do a better job at guarding her than us, be our guest! I don't want to be in the same room as this cat! (leaves)

Dogpound: And don't screw up.

Masurao: Uh-huh... (sighs)

April: I want to change back to normal... I don't want to be like this...

Masurao: I know the hidden switch. It's that heart-shaped key-chain that's hanging on the collar. I overheard Dr. Eggman said that. Come closer and I'll show you.

April: (comes closer and Masurao presses the button, changing her back to normal) I'm back to normal! Thanks, Macy. But why did you help me?

Masurao: I believe it's wrong to be treated like this. Anyway, I believe they're coming back. Press the button again to change back to being a mutant cat.

April: Right. (changes into mutant cat)

Meanwhile, Splinter and Conan, in disguise, approaches the Foot Clan headquarters.

Fishface: So why Shredder wanted to fight Splinter so bad?!

Dogpound: Splinter and Shredder once trained at the very same school in Ninjutsu (and became known as some of the best practitioners of their kind) and formed a close bond as if they were brothers, until Splinter then betrayed him all of the sudden.

Fishface: That's tough.

April: (sighs) (thinking) I mussssst find a way to get out of here. If I can, I have to tell SSSSSSplinter about thisssss. Hm... Huh?

Kraang: Do you have the girl?

Dogpound: She's here.

April: No!

Kraang: Why is she cat?

Fishface: Don't know.

April: (hisses)

Dogpound: Don't hiss! Dogs are superior to cats! (opens cage)

April: (punches) Then maybe you should just take me by force!

Kraang: Attack!

April: (dodging) Isssss that all you got? (kicks) (punches) Come on out, everyone!

Vulpix: Vul!

Eevee: Eevee!

Squirtle: Squirtle Squirt!

April: Attack!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

April's Pokemon attacked the Kraang, Dogpound, and Fishface. Their Pokemon was defeated as well.

April: Everyone, return. Thank you. Now we mussssst esssscaped.

Rockruff: And tell everyone what happen!

April: Right! (leaves) Thanks again, Macy.

Masurao: You're welcome.

Splinter: What?

Conan: It must be April. Guess we didn't have to save her after all.

Shredder: No, no, no! That wasn't part of the plan!

Splinter: Shredder, show yourself.

Shredder: Of course. (reveals himself) I can't believe she escaped.

Conan: We won't let you have April!

Shredder: So beat it. Splinter?

Splinter: Ready. Stand back, Conan.

Back with the Turtles, Donnie is finally able to bring the force field down, but the portal itself immediately activates right after and a huge rift then opens right above the building.

Deuce: That wasn't supposed to happen!

The Technodrome, a massive and seemingly indestructible warship, then hovers out of it. Leo tries one more blast with the disintegrator, but the battery sadly dies, and the device ends up crumbling to ashes...As the ship continues to pass through the rift and as all of The Kraang begin to close in.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Angela: Now this is bad.

Tiffany: We're doom!

Kathleen: Doom~desu!

Maria: Don't give up!

Monah: There's a power cell over there! We'll handle them off!

Dante: (shoots) Hurry!

Leo: A power cell! Undertow, Horn Attack!

Vaporeon: Horn Attack!

He then leaps out of the window, just as the building explodes and he begins to fall to what would seem like certain death in most instances, but is caught at the very last second by Raph on his glider. However, it is way too early to celebrate, as the Technodrone has now fully made it through the portal.

April: (sniffs)

Kraang: Halt.

April: (jumps) I musssssst find the Turtlesssss and everyone elssssssse. They mussssst be here ssssssomewhere.

Kraang: Stop the girl!

April: But firssssssst, I musssst hide sssssomewhere.

Rockruff: The trash can?

April: Perfect. (hides)

Kraang Prime: Keep searching, you fools! Without her, the plan for world domination will be all for nothing! Nothing, I tell you!

April: (sniffs) I picked up their ssssscent. They're that way.

Rockruff: You sure?

April: Possssssitive. Let'ssss go.


	27. Chapter 27: The Kraang Showdown Part 2

Season 1 Episode 27: The Kraang Showdown Part 2

While the Technodrome floats through the sky and begins to wreak some havoc (and terrify thousands upon thousands of citizens, including bandits) throughout the city, Splinter and The Shredder are in the latter's inner-sanctum, with Splinter reminding him of the two's past.

Shredder: Before all of this, I once had practically everything I could want in an eternity a true family and the many bonds of love on my side. However, my own envy made myself give up all of my own, peaceful assets and it is also the one thing that lead me to become a truculent individual that chose to leave you with nothing.

A couple flashbacks are then shown, during which Shredder is seen walking and walking further away from a traumatized Splinter, who is hampered by part of the house set ablaze.

Splinter: Shredder, I will stop this pointless feud once and for all.

At first, Splinter seems to have all of the circumstances completely within his reach, but the Shredder then uses all too familiar deceptive tactics. When Splinter stands up on one of the posts, he then looses his balance and falls; Shredder vanishes in this moment.

Shredder: I won't be losing that easily.

Shredder then tries to waste some of Splinter's ammunition by acting as if he is in a certain area (which he is not). The orange lights then activate once again and, naturally, Splinter is forced to make just a brief run for it, but Shredder then stops him.

Ninetales: Flame Wheel!

Malamar: Poison Jab!

Ninetales: (dodges) Flamethrower!

Malamar: Protect!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryuko: Weapons?! Come on!

Beauty: And it's going all over the place!

They are forced to struggle to avoid the laser blasts while still on their gliders.

April: Where are they? I can smell them.

Rockruff: Up there!

In a short matter of time, they are all separated from one another (due to all of the blasts) and land on different , they quickly regroup.

Uzu: We should head back to the lab and talk to Splinter.

Ryuko: That's our best option.

April: Not the lab! Quickly!

Rockruff: Right!

When they reach the lair, however, they only find Kirby, who is still brainwashed (unbeknownst to them), and he tries to attack Mikey with a Bo the first instance that he sees him.

April: (tackles Kirby and pin him down) Dad, ssssnap out of it!

Everyone: April?!

Donnie: Is that really you, April?

April: (sighs) I know. I'm a Mutant.

Leo: The collar?

April: Karai put that on me. SSSSShe ssssays thisssss hassssss the ability to control the mutation on anyone it wearsssss. That would be me. They kidnapped me and tried to give me to the Kraang. But I wassssss able to esssscape. I wasss lookingfor you until I sssssaw you and heard you that you were going back to the lair. (tears forming) I'm sssssorry. I didn't want any of you to sssssee me like thissss.

Oktokki: April... Jebal ulji maseyo. {Translation: Please don't cry.}

An-D: It's all our faul'. We weren't able to sa'e her.

Mikoto: We couldn't get to her in time before she changed into a cat.

Donnie: April, don't cry. We can help you.

April: No, sssstay away! I don't want to hurt you.

Leo: And we know you won't.

April: But what if they mind control me and I wasssss forcccced to fight? I don't want that to happen. SSSSSo pleassssse. Jussssst sssstay away. (wiping tears)

Mikey: C'mon, April. We're your friends. Right, guys?

Raph: Yeah! Definitely!

Leo: We'll always help you.

Donnie: No matter what you are.

April: Guysssss... (hugs Donnie tightly and sobs)

Donnie: (hugs April) It's okay. Don't cry.

Kraang Prime: April O'Neil and An-D O'Neil, come out come out, whatever you are!

Vaporeon: Who was that?!

Kraang Prime: Is this thing on?! Okay, perfect! Like all Kraang, i am called Kraang. But you can call me Kraang. Kraang has need of this planet for Kraang to live on.

Jolteon: What do you want with April?!

Kraang Prime: Her mental energy is uniquely attuned to this universe. Once Kraang gains this abilty, Kraang will transform your world into a world of Kraang.

Ryuko: Not if we do something about it!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kraang Prime: Oh really... I dare you to come and stop me, humans! I. DARE. YOU!

Akame: But where are you?

Kraang Prime: I won't tell you my location! You'll never reach me when I'm in a spaceship! Oh crap, did I say that loud?!

Akame: Thank you.

Kraang Prime: But still, you won't stop us from our plan for world domination! (hangs up)

Tatsumi: Now we know where we could find him!

Mine: He's such a blabbermouth!

Donnie: April, do you know how to change back?

April: Pressing this button on this key-chain. (presses button and changes back) A turtle name Masurao had told me. She's quite nice for a Foot member.

Raph: Oh yeah! The one Becca had talked about! But why would she help you?

Masurao: Because I'm quitting the Foot Clan.

Najenda: Macy?

Najenda (ナジェンダ?) is the leader of Night Raid. She has white hair and wears an eyepatch.[5] She is a former general of the Imperial army who, disgusted with Esdeath's excessive cruelty, confronts her over it.[ch. 16] After the confrontation Najenda defects and joins the Revolutionary Army.[ch. 16] She initially wields the Teigu "Roman Artillery: Pumpkin", until she loses an arm and eye in a confrontation with Esdeath.[ _volume & issue needed_] When she learns that the empire has assembled the Jaegers, she acquires the humanoid Teigu Susanoo with which she is compatible.[vol. 5]

Masurao: That's right. (grunts)

Leo: Are you okay?

Masurao: I'm fine. It's just a scratch. That's all.

April: You sure?

Masurao: Positive. No worries.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Vaporeon: So what happen?

Masurao: Shredder happened. I had failed a mission and he punish me for it. Since I have seen what he's capable of, I have decided to quit being in the Foot Clan.

Angela: I see. Well then, we need to think of a plan.

Veronica: And what is it?

Angela: Hm... Let's head to the ship.

Cerise: That must be the ship. It's huge.

Ramona: Any ideas how we can sneak in?

Kitty: Maybe you should look closer and find a hidden door. That door will lead you straight to Kraang Prime.

Blondie: A hidden door? Where? I can't see it.

Raven: I think I know what she means. It's below the ship.

Lizzie: Below?! And how do we get _below_ the ship?! It doesn't make sense!

 **Lizzie Hearts** is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ as the next Queen of Hearts, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because of years of family dedication, practice, and belief of destiny in general. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High.[1] Like her mother, Lizzie often condemns people and objects to decapitation, but she is really a sweetheart, despite her capriciousness. Regardless of the fact that she is proud of her heritage, Lizzie has aspirations on becoming a kinder Queen of Hearts, however she has trouble expressing that to her friends for it is easier said than done. She goes a tad bit overboard as she memorizes her mother's daily deck of instructions and using her mother's signature quote a lot, her bold actions often startling others around her. She acknowledges that the people of Ever After take her exclamations far too literally. Because of that, Lizzie values genuine friendship, mostly from her Wonderlandian friends Madeline and Kitty. She is described to act aloof and standoffish to those who don't know her personally in practice of her role as future Queen of Wonderland. Out of the Wonderlandians who experienced the flight from Wonderland, she is probably the most nostalgic one because her mother was also affected. Her Wonderlandian exclamations are often misunderstood by the citizens of Ever After. Lizzie has black and red hair that is partially tied into a heart shaped bump on top of her head. She has pale peach skin and sky blue eyes, and her left eye is covered with a red heart she paints on herself.[2]As the next Queen of Hearts, Lizzie's outfits are frequently seen with very bold yet simple colors, such as red, black, and gold - Lizzie also makes use of her lineage by adding hearts to her everyday wear. Lizzie Hearts is not one of Ever After High's most easily understood students - she is often likely to hide secret hobbies, such as her ability to play the dulcimer. Lizzie is very much proud of her Wonderland heritage and is rather attached to it; playing croquet is her way of honoring that testimony. In fact, she is the Royal Croquet Team's captain and settles with no less than victory. Obviously, Lizzie is also skilled at playing cards and it is likely her decisive nature comes from the game. She also seems to have an interest in botany. In her free time, she tends to the Wonderland Grove. When Lizzie is not tending her grove or playing croquet, she takes up fashion designing as another hobby.

Bunny: I can dig underground and we can do it that way. (transforms into a rabbit and starts digging) Follow me.

 **Bunny Blanc** is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is part of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ as the next White Rabbit, and she is currently a student at Ever After High. She was stuck in Wonderland[1] before her subsequent trip to Ever After, where she is currently staying with Alistair and the rest of the Wonderlandians. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because of her general belief in following her path in life. She takes great delight in starting the entire Wonderland tale by taking after her father. Bunny is somewhat timid, though she's quite intelligent. She is often nervous when it comes to solving problems, so she's dependent on her friends for that. Bunny's rather mature, patient and unassertive towards others and is frequently on-time wherever she goes, regardless if she's lost her way. Because of that, she's described to be never stressed and quite cool-headed.[2] However unlike all of the White Rabbits before her, she somehow manages to be on time wherever she has to go, whenever. Bunny herself believes this is just sheer luck occurring on countless occasions, considering that her luck also brought her to Ever After. Bunny has the ability to transform into a bunny at will. In her human form, Bunny has light pink skin and shoulder-length white hair with a fringe. In her bunny form, she has big green eyes and a pink nose, with white fur. Bunny normally incorporates stopwatches and clocks in her designs, which also fit her destiny as the future White Rabbit. Despite being one of the newest students at Ever After High, Bunny considers Ever After more fruitful than she'd realized - she enjoys taking part in school clubs and being part of her community. For example, under a short amount of time, Bunny's joined the school band in which she plays horn, Track and Shield, and even the Royal Student Council. She also is part of the Party Planning Committee. As a side interest, Bunny also plays chess with Alistair in his chess club.

Rosabella: Good thinking, Bunny! Now we can get in.

Lizzie: But I don't want my hair to be cover in dirt!

Rarity: (summons hats) This should keep dry.

Lizzie: Thank you, fair Rarity! For this, I will reward you with this gem!

Rarity: (gasps) Thank you~! Oh~, so shiny~!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Isi: Is that the door?

Kitty: It is. Good eye, deer.

Isi: Actually, it's Isi Dawndancer.

Kitty: Whoops, my bad.

Toralei: I'll open it, thank you very much.

Kitty: (chuckles)

Toralei: What's the worse thing that could happen? (opens door)

Purrsephone: You _have_ to jinx us, did you?

Meowlody: Run~!

The Shredder and Splinter, with the help of Tsubaki and Usagi, continue on with their harsh duel, both quite equally matched.

Splinter: Why you must persist in this insanity?

Shredder: You took Tang Shen from me.

Splinter: She was never yours.

Splinter then grabs hold of a rope that he brought along inside his pocket and he does manage to wrap it around The Shredder's forearm and then his entire body, though the latter manages to break free and the rope quickly falls apart.

Splinter: The one and only thing that you ever had was your objectionable hatred and your overt obsession for almost everything, and if you do end up overwhelming and defeating me, you will have not a single thing to live for.

Shredder: You are dead wrong, Yoshi! I actually took something away from you! Your daughter, Miwa!

In yet another flashback, it is revealed that Oroku stole her the very night that Tang Shen was killed after the events of their very first battle, raised her as his own child, and named her 'Karai'.

Shredder: And as for you, Tsubaki! How dare you not tell me you had my son!

Tsubaki: Because I feared that you would want me to get rid of it. (blocks) You only use me to get Tang Shen jealous. After all, I loved you more than anything but now I have seen your true colors. Ihave raised my son, Ritsu, with the help of Tang Shen. Only she knows about his existence. While he grows up, I have told him everything about who you really are. You don't seem to care about Ritsu but I do. Ritsu will never be like you. Ever!

Shredder: So be it. If Ritsu is my son, he should be here.

Tsubaki: You won't take him away from me. Like I say, he won't be next in line of the Foot. I don't want him to be like you. I won't allow it.

Shredder: I see. And where could he be?

Tsubaki: Tsk. I won't tell you, Oroku Saki.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Usagi: (shoots arrows) Now then, you need to stop this fighting! Just give up, it's no use! It's three of us against one of you!

Shredder: Heh. Even if it's just me, I'll always win.

Splinter: I won't ever forgive you for taking away my daughter!

Shredder: (after attacking Splinter) When you were long gone, your own daughter will go on through the remainder of her days cursing your name.

Implied by the look in Splinter's eyes after this statement, Splinter seems to have been pushedfar over the edge, much like he was when both Shredder insulted him when he was with Tang Shen years before, and when The Kraang droids had cornered him in an alley way in New York, right before he was mutated into the rat that he is now.

Shredder: Now you're finished, Splinter! Goodbye, _old_ friend.

Tsubaki: Yoshi!

Usagi: Yoshi!

Ritsu: Maria, use Hydro Pump and Moonblast!

Primarina: Moonblast! Hydro Pump!

Shredder: (grunting and gets knocked out)

Tsubaki: Ritsu?! Why are you here?! I thought...

Ritsu: I decided to come here. I want to help!

Tsubaki: Ritsu, you must run! Shredder will-!

Shredder: There you are, my son. Now come here and join me.

Ritsu: Never! I won't become next in line of the Foot! I rather be a J-Pop Singer than being leader! Now you better step away from Splinter or else!

Shredder: Or else what?

Tsubaki: Don't get involve! Shredder, don't you dare hurt him!

Shredder: Silence! If this boy wants to fight, then let him fight.

Ritsu: Find by me! Let's do this! (charges and attacks)

Shredder: (blocking) You certainly have improved since our last encounter. But this won't make you victorious.

Ritsu: Watch me! (punches) (kicks)

Tsubaki: Ritsu...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (running)

Toralei: I didn't know we'll end in _this_ mess!

Leo: Excalibur, use Air Slash!

Aegislash: Air Slash!

Pikachu and Jolteon: Electro Ball!

Emolga and Eevee: Energy Ball!

Sneasel and Glaceon: Ice Beam!

Flareon: Flamethrower!

Vaporeon: Water Gun!

Zoroark: They just keep coming!

Bisharp: We can't hold them off forever.

Everyone: Return!

April: Rocky, Bella, let's go!

Together: Okay!

Rockruff: Rock Slide!

Eevee: Shadow Ball!

[BOOM]

Espurr and Espeon (Mega Espeon): Psybeam!

Vaporeon (Mega Vaporeon): Whirlpool!

Leo: (releases whirlpool to wash away the Kraang) Yes!

Raph releases a powerful Flamethrower.

Flareon (Mega Flareon): Flame Wheel! Fire Fang!

Jolteon (Mega Jolteon): Thunder~!

Leo: Any ideas?

Frankie: There! Hide!

They were able to hide from the Kraang.

Everyone: (panting)

April: This is my fault. I'm the reason why the Kraang wanted world domination.

Donnie: It isn't. Don't blame yourself. You didn't know that they were going after you instead of your dad.

April: But...

Raph: No buts, princess. We can defeat those Kraang together.

Mikey: We're friends, aren't we?

April: Of course you are. (smiles slightly)

Skelita: Now we have to get to the Kraang Prime without being seen again.

Marisol: And I know how.

Rarity: I get it. Coming right up.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tiffany: Okay, these outfits should do the trick.

Angela: Let's go.

Disguise as the Kraang, they were able to see the Kraang Prime.

Kraang Prime: Returning so soon? Have you capture the girl?

Ryuko: (imitates Kraang) No, Kraang Prime. Kraang can't locate the girl.

Kraang Prime: Then go back there and look harder, numbskulls!

Leo: (imitates Kraang) Yes, Kraang Prime. Kraang will do that right... about... now!

April (Mutant Cat Form): (scratches)

Kraang P.: (screams) Stupid cat!

Raph: (kicks)

Kraang P.: What?! You were just pretending?! That's it! Now I'm angry!

Kraang Prime then pulls itself out from the wall and pursues all of them within it's GIGANTIC robotic body.

 _Meanwhile, at The Foot Headquarters..._

Ritsu: (panting heavily)

Shredder: (panting heavily)

Usagi: He's good. Your son really have trained so much.

Tsubaki: I agree. I taught him everything I know.

Ritsu: Rio, use Focus Blast!

Riolu: Focus Blast!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Malamar: Poison Jab!

Riolu: No way! Impossible!

Malamar: Poison...!

Primarina: Water Gun!

Malamar: (screams)

Ritsu: (pets Primarina) Thanks for the save, Maria.

Primarina: Prima! Now to put you to sleep! Sing~!

Malamar soon falls asleep.

Shredder: You...!

A final strike ends up sending the Shredder flying all the way across the room, which knocks thehelmet from his head, revealing the horrible scars and burns upon the villain's face. Splinter then picks up a katana that was dropped and leaps into the air to end his mortal enemie's life once and for all, but is stopped in his tracks by Karai, who has now entered the equasion.

Karai: No!

Splinter: Miwa? Ugh.

Karai: Father.

Shredder: Karai. That rat is Hamato Yoshi.

Splinter: Miwa.

Karai: My name is Karai. Father told me what you did to my mother. And now i'm going to return the favor.

Splinter: No.

Karai: Why won't you fight? Coward!

Ritsu: Miwa, Splinter isn't a coward. You'll learn soon enough.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Turtles race to escape the ship, with Kraang Prime approaching close behind them. Mikey is soon cornered and he begins to fall down one of the countless narrow apertures on the inside base of the ship. An energy cannon on Kraang Primethen begins shooting lasers at Mikey also, but Leo manages to slice the energy cannon right off of Kraang Prime's body and is eventually able to rush his young brother to safety.

April: Leo!

Leo: Just go! I got this.

April: I'll help!

Leo: No, April.

April: Let me!

Ryuko: We'll go ahead and escaped! April?

April: I'll ssssstay here. Pleasssse go.

Ryuko: Right. Be careful, you two.

Kraang Prime: Come on, April O'Neil. Don't make this harder.

April: I'll never help you with thissss plan for world domination. I may have powersssss but I don't want to usssse it for evil.

Kraang Prime: Fine then! Kraang will just have to do this by force!

April: (attacks) Leo, now!

Leo: Right! (attacks)

Kraang P.: You...!

April: (scratches) Thisss isss what you get for trying to make the world your world. (kicks)

Kraang P.: (screams) I will return! You hear me?! I will RETURN! (echoes)

Leo: Hold on, April!

April: Right!

(eyectach begins and ends)

They were able to escape.

Draculaura: Is April and Leo okay?

Manny: Where are they?!

Twilight: Did they escaped?

Donnie: April... Leo...

April: Guysssss?

Everyone: (gasps) Leo! April!

They were all talking at once with gratitude.

Mikey: Who saved the world?

Leo,Raph,Donnie: We saved the world!

Mikey: I'd "who saved the world?"

Leo, Raph, Donnie: We saved the world!

Mikey: I'd Said..

Raph: Stop asking!

Mikey: We saved the world. Oof.

April: Sensei, I want to apologize. For the way I spoke to you earlier.

Splinter: No need. You spoke what was in your heart. I am just relieved that you made it home safely.

Leo: What's wrong, Sensei?

Splinter: I learned some things from the Shredder

Leo: Like what?

Splinter: That's for another time, Leonardo. Tonight is for celebration. After all, it is not every day you make the world safe froman alien invasion.

Mikey: You got that right. Everybody, Who saved the world?

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Kirby: Mikey.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey: We saved the world!

Mikey: Yeah!

Everyone: (cheering)

Kathleen: Let's have a dance party at my place!

Veronica: Yeah! Let's dance!

Tiffany and Angela: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

At the Lotus Clan lair, everyone was starting their dance party after their victory against the Kraang.

Landon: Now this is a party!

Miara: Definitely.

Moris: Go, guys. Whoo!

Pinkie: And what's a party without music?!

Melody: They must have been crazy! Come on, everyone! Dance!

The episode ends at the very bottom of the ocean, where the Technodrome now lays. However, itslowly begins to light up, indicating that it might indeed make its return soon enough.


End file.
